El Origen de La Otra Mano Derecha
by Rafael Da Silva
Summary: Tras la tercera guerra mundial, la paz regreso al mundo. Excepto para la vida de Kamisato Kakeru, un cierto chico de preparatoria sin relación alguna a nada... hasta ahora.
1. Mañana de un sábado normal

**Este es mi segundo fanfic, y me estoy arriesgando al hacerlo acerca de un personaje bastante reconocido para quienes leen las novelas, pero casi totalmente desconocido para quienes solo vieron el anime o no llegaron al NT 13 siquiera. Sin embargo, considerando que tanto Kanzaki como la Amakusa y hasta Misaka Mikoto necesitaron años para que el autor hiciera historias donde ellas pudieran ser las protagonistas, asumo que Kamisato Kakeru no tendra su propia linea de historias hasta dentro de uno o dos años mas, depende de que le pase**

 **Por lo tanto, con esto empiezo**

* * *

"Kaaaaaaakeeeeruuuuuu" pregunto una voz bastante estupida

"¿ahora qué?" pregunto Kamisato Kakeru mientras veía a su hermana mayor con una cara de cansancio

Antes de continuar, déjenme aclarar la situación

En la habitación hay dos personas, una es una chica de 18 años que parece de 12, recostada en el sofá de tal forma que ocupa ella sola el espacio para 4 personas. El otro es un chico de 16 años con rasgos comunes y corrientes que llevaba un uniforme escolar de color azul

Ya era el principio de Noviembre

"ser un buen hermano y tráeme algo de agua fresca" dijo la chica señalando un vaso con agua

"pero si ya hay agua en ese vaso"

"dije AGUA FRESCA, esa ya se puso a temperatura ambiente"

"maldita sea, asi no es como un chico normal debería pasar sus fines de semana" se quejó Kamisato

"un chico normal no usaría un uniforme escolar en fin de semana" señalo la chica con ironía

"¡eso es porque dijiste que lavarías la ropa hace un par de días, pero como no lo hiciste tuve que ponerla yo mismo en el lavarropas y ahora esto es lo único que está limpio! Demonios, no sé porque te pusieron a cargo mientras mama y papa están de viaje

Mejor aclaro algunas cosas más

Los dos en la habitación son hermano y hermana, la hermana algo mayor, pero de pecho pequeño y actitud inmadura. Los padres salieron por un viaje de negocios hace una semana, asi que dejaron a la hermana de 18 a cargo de la casa. Desde entonces, Kamisato tuvo que aprender a usar el lavarropas, comprar su almuerzo y cena, y limpiar algunos sitios que su hermana no tenía ningún remordimiento en dejar juntar polvo hasta que solo pasar cerca era suficiente como para estornudar

Para colmo, la estúpida hermana se enfermó luego de quedarse en la computadora por la noche hasta quedarse dormida en el escritorio, cosa que al ser inicios de noviembre era casi como pedir un resfriado

El pobre Kamisato se levantó ese sábado encontrando la tierna escena de su hermana que lucía de 14 dormidas en el escritorio de la computadora, pero esa escena le costó el ser algo asi como su sirviente hasta que se recupere. De todas formas ya lo era en parte desde antes, pero ahora que ella estaba enferma tenía una excusa para estar totalmente tapada y acostada viendo televisión y dando ordenes

De cualquier forma y volviendo a la realidad, ese chico normal de preparatoria se resignó a darle el vaso de agua "fresca" que pidió

Pero no tuvo tiempo de volver a su habitación cuando la voz molesta lo volvió a llamar

"¡Kaaakeeruuu! Ya es casi el mediodía, necesito que vayas a comprar unas cuantas cosas para el almuerzo"

"(este va a ser un laaargo día)"

* * *

 **Bueno, me gustaría aclarar un par de cosas:**

 **1º- tras el NT 15 empecé a pensar acerca de la familia de Kamisato, como se conformaba, como dejo que un chico fuera solo a otra ciudad, y esas cosas. Pero aunque no se ha dicho nada acerca de si tiene una hermana, tampoco se ha aclarado que NO la tiene, asi que use esa ventana para meter a la chica en cuestión como hermana mayor de Kamisato. Su diseño de pseudo- Loli solo estará para hacer comedia más adelante**

 **2º- esta nueva chica al ser hermana de Kamisato Kakeru, también se apellida Kamisato, pero creo que es obvio que a Kamisato no le queda ningún nombre excepto Kamisato, asi que incluso si llega a dar confusiones, lo seguiré llamando Kamisato… además Kakeru suena estúpido**

 **3º- a este fanfic lo iré subiendo por sagas de capítulos diarios, o sea, si empiezo una saga de tres capítulos un día lunes, el martes estará el segundo capítulo y el miércoles el tercero. Pero por eso mismo, el tiempo entre sagas puede extenderse de un par de semanas a meses, veré cómo va la cosa, pero no voy a actualizar sagas a menos que este satisfecho con lo que haya escrito. Esto es porque considero que las historias de Kamisato podrían (según estimo) tener muchos capítulos, y en vez de ponerlos en tensión constante haciéndolos esperar por cada actualización para saber que pasara despues, voy a terminar bien rápido cada saga, asi pueden seguir con sus vidas y volver a estar atentos apenas vean. Otra vez, prefiero estar satisfecho con lo que hice y hago que andar preocupado por cumplir con un horario**

 **4º- aquí una pregunta para los que vengan esta semana ¿Quién creen que será la primera chica a "salvar"? Ojo, no vale responder luego de leer el siguiente capitulo**


	2. Un arbusto en la esquina

**Bueno, con esto empiezo el primer arco. Y si, empezare por la chica planta con gafas, y para ser claros, el arco de Salome no aparecera en un tiempo**

 **Debido a que no soy bueno poniendole nombre o apellido a las cosas(la hermana de Kamisato Kakeru es un ejemplo) a Claire la llamare Claire nada mas. Si se les ocurre algun apellido razonable, pueden comentarlo, quizas para algun capitulo aparezca, claro esta si creo que es acorde y suena adecuado al personaje. Lo mismo va con el nombre de la hermana de Kamisato**

 **Como sea, espero que disfruten el capitulo**

* * *

Kamisato Kakeru es la clase de chico de preparatoria que podrías encontrar en cualquier lista normal de estudiantes. Sus calificaciones le permitían evitar estudiar para algún examen recuperador en 3 de cada 4 exámenes, pero nunca le eran suficientes como para que el profesor le diese algún crédito especial ni confianza como a alumnos aplicados. Además, su lista de contactos en su teléfono celular (el cual era el que estaba de moda el año pasado, por lo que era muy común) tenía a sus padres, hermana, y un amigo que llamaba cada vez que necesitaba de algún favor y viceversa, nada serio o problemático

Sus preferencias a la hora de comida, bebida o shows de televisión eran básicas; nada demasiado caro/largo o que no parezca valer el precio/tiempo invertido. Esto también se aplicaba a sus gustos en videojuegos y animes

En definitiva, era un chico bastante insípido, algo introvertido y desinteresado, un poco otaku pero no demasiado, y con cero experiencia en cuestiones como el amor y la guerra

Pero lo mismo no podía aplicarse a mucha gente a su alrededor

Su hermana por ejemplo era irresponsable, perezosa y si se maquillase un poco, fácilmente podría hacerse pasar por una menor de edad. También tenía una amiga que era casi como su hermana menor, con actitudes algo dispares de las de una persona normal. Después, no tenía amigos lo suficientemente cercanos como para decir que conociera cada detalle sobre ellos

Por eso Kamisato creyó haber oído mal cuando oyó a alguien llamarlo por su nombre en la calle

Él estaba lleno a comprar unas cosas para el almuerzo, y aunque estaba en una zona comercial, no veía a nadie por ahí, o al menos a nadie en la calle como el, ni que pudiera verlo. Tampoco estaba enfrente de alguna tienda con ventanales desde donde pudieran verlo, ni había lugares desde donde pudiera alguien esconderse

Por último, si oyó bien, la persona que lo llamo debería estar justo detrás de un arbusto que había cerca suyo, un arbusto que aunque se veía poblado y tenía un metro y medio de altura, parecía un muy miserable escondite, además de que no había nadie detrás de el

"Kamisato-san" volvió a escuchar "por aquí"

Kamisato miro al presunto origen de la voz, la cual venia del arbusto. No había espacio para esconderse detrás, y el arbusto era demasiado poblado como para que alguien pudiera meterse dentro de él, pero la voz definitivamente había venido de ahí

"(¿eh? ¿Hay una cámara o un micrófono ahí?)" Pensó Kamisato antes de meter la mano en el arbusto esperando agarrar algún dispositivo de comunicación o de donde pudiera estar saliendo la voz, pero salió algo diferente apenas toco algo que parecía un bulto liso y algo tibio considerando el frio que la época traía consigo

"¡Kyaaaaaaa!" grito la voz mientras golpeaba a Kamisato en la cara con una rama

O más precisamente, una rama poblada se elevó del tronco principal y golpeo a Kamisato en la cara

Desde el suelo, Kamisato primero sintió miedo. Mas porque había oído el grito de una chica que por el golpe que había recibido, asi que miro hacia los alrededores de la calle. Pero tras recordarlo un poco, el grito también salió del arbusto

"Lo-lo siento, pero es muy repentino que me toques ahí aun sin conocernos bien" dijo la misma voz también saliendo del arbusto

Kamisato miro al arbusto con cara de desconcierto, pero desde su posición en el suelo noto algo más. El punto en el que el tronco y las raíces se hacían uno estaba repleto de hojas, cosa que Kamisato nunca había visto ni en sus excursiones con la familia o la escuela. También noto que desde cierto punto de vista, en realidad parecían haber dos troncos gruesos saliendo del suelo, y que a diferencia de los troncos convencionales, este par parecían ensancharse a medida que iban más arriba. Mirando hacia arriba, noto que dos ramas… o conjuntos de ramas parecían estar desconectados con el tronco principal, casi como si este tronco se hubiera dividido en dos y esas dos ramificaciones hubieran crecido hacia abajo, dejando un contraste con la copa del arbusto, que tenía incluso menor volumen, casi como si se le hubiera puesto otro ramaje encima de un arbusto

El sentido común haría que todas estas cualidades y datos estén inconexos entre si hasta una explicación razonable, e incluso una explicación razonable y real no sería suficiente, pues la verdad era que en ese arbusto no había algo o alguien, sino que ese arbusto _era_ algo… o mejor dicho alguien

…

La clase de Kamisato Kakeru es bastante normal, no son un grupo ruidoso ni han ganado alguna clase de premio o reconocimiento nacional, ni siquiera estatal. Lo más cercano es cuando un estudiante de tercero llego a las semifinales en un torneo de matemáticas, y como su derrota fue debido a la habilidad del otro en lugar de sus errores, ni siquiera fue criticado por más de una semana

Pero debido acontecimiento varios surgidos en el mundo, lo poco que resaltaba la clase acabo en un plano aún más secundario

Hubo un problema de terrorismo en una ciudad francesa

Hubo una guerra civil que increíblemente duro solo unas cuantas horas en Inglaterra

La tercera guerra mundial finalizo en Rusia mientras el cielo se tornaba dorado

Y muchas cosas más, por lo que la clase en la que Kamisato Kakeru asiste esta entre lo corriente y… lo corriente. Nada más

Claro está, no es como si no hubiera curiosidades en esa clase, solo es que estas funcionaban tan bien que nadie hacia nada además de verlas

Una de esas curiosidades era acerca de la única miembro del club de jardinería de la escuela, Claire

Desde principio de año, y junto a la graduación de los de tercero, sumado a algunos abandonos y cambios de escuela Claire se convirtió en la única miembro del club de jardinería, y aun asi las plantas no se han marchitado

Kamisato solo sabe esto de esa chica Claire, pues en la vida escolar solo la ve entrar al aula y ambos asienten con la cabeza a modo de saludo silencioso cuando cruzan sus miradas

Por lo demás, podría decirse que Claire es una chica llana, simple y tímida, quizás debido a esa actitud no pudo conseguir otros miembros para el club, y nadie quiso comprometerse para la jardinería

Por lo tanto Claire tuvo que presentarse antes de que Kamisato se empezase a preguntar que hacia él hablando con una planta. O mujer planta para ser más precisos

Ambos estaban en un callejón fuera de la vista de las personas, y la chica planta empezó a hablar

"eemh, puede que no me conozcas, pero, mi nombre es Claire, y vamos al mismo curso en la escuela"

"Claire… si me suena, creo que era la ESPERA QUEEEE!" grito Kamisato dándose cuenta de la situación en la que estaba. O sea, hablando con una planta. O mujer planta, da igual a estas alturas

"perdón, pero no sabía a quién recurrir, y no tengo mi teléfono conmigo. ¡Necesito ayuda Kamisato-san!"

"E-está bien, pero primero, ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué estas cubierta de hojas?"

"Mmmmh, es difícil de explicar pero, me dormí en la sala de jardinería, y cuando desperté estaba así" dijo Claire con desconfianza en sus palabras

"eso suena extraño, como la trama forzada de un fanfic" dijo Kamisato golpeando un poco la cuarta pared

"…"

Claire se quedó en silencio mirando el suelo. Realmente parecía no saber cuál era realmente la causa de su problema, y por eso tenía tan poca confianza en sus palabras. Era tímida en la escuela, y ahora estaba en una situación que rompería hasta a alguien con gran autoestima, asi que Kamisato se aclaró la garganta

"bueno, ¿Qué quieres que haga?"

"… eh?"

"¿dijiste que necesitabas ayuda no? no soy experto en estas situaciones, asi que si puedes decirme que hacer, o que necesitas primero, hare lo que pueda"

Claire estaba cubierta de hojas, pero a Kamisato le pareció que estaba sonriendo

"bueno, lo primero que necesito es ropa, pero no quiero que mi mama me vea asi, o al menos quiero evitarle el problema, por lo que podrías ayudarme con eso"

"me parece bien. Oh, espera un momento, ¿no llevas ropa?"

"¿eh? No pero…" Claire estaba a punto de replicar cuando Kamisato continúo hablando

"espera, si no traes ropa encima, entonces lo que toque cuando buscaba una cámara erAAAAAAAHG" dijo Kamisato sin poder terminar su frase, gracias a otro golpe propinado por la chica planta llamada Claire

* * *

 **Aqui acaba el capitulo, mañana subo el siguiente**

 **Ya sea que quieran comentar o leer el resto para comentar, por favor sigan esta historia, que me ayudara bastante a saber que hay gente a la que le interesa**


	3. Traslado del arbusto

**Como dije en el prologo y en el capitulo anterior, volví al dia siguiente**

 **Por si alguno se pregunto acerca del encuentro, lo poco que se sabe del pasado de Claire es que se encontro desnuda en la calle frente a Kamisato, asi que cambie algunos detalles para que cuadre y a la vez tenga algun sentido**

 **Ahora si, espero que disfruten del capitulo**

* * *

Tras recuperarse del golpe, Kamisato siguió a Claire por varios pasadizos y callejones en donde la gente no los viera, por lo que un viaje que normalmente duraría 10 minutos se alargó como media hora. Sin embargo, dada la condición de Claire, esta no querría estar en público, y Kamisato prefería que la gente no lo viese siguiendo a un árbol que camina, por lo que caminaron en silencio, hablando apenas sobre que iban a hacer

Al llegar a la casa de Claire, ya habían formado un plan; Kamisato tocaría la puerta y hablaría con los padres de esta, mientras Claire tomaría una o dos piezas de ropa para vestirse. Después, ya verían cuales eran sus posibilidades

Al llegar, siguieron el plan. Kamisato toco la puerta y espero a que lo atiendan

Quien abrió la puerta fue una mujer con más de treinta años, que Kamisato considero como la madre de Claire. Salteándonos su apariencia, ella sencillamente vio al chico que había tocado la puerta y le pregunto qué quería

"bueno, quería preguntar si Claire estaba aquí. Tengo que hablar con ella sobre algunos asuntos del club de jardinería de la escuela"

"¿en serio? Creía que no había nadie aparte de ella en ese club" dijo sin dudarlo "a decir verdad, ayer por la noche me envió un mensaje diciendo que iba a quedarse en la escuela encargándose de algunas plantas"

"¿en serio?" pregunto Kamisato con ciertas dudas "¿y no le envió algún otro mensaje hoy?"

"no, pero seguramente sigue con las plantas. Sé que es fin de semana, pero si realmente necesitas hablar con ella, quizás debas ir a la escuela a buscarla"

"de acuerdo"

Kamisato se disponía a marcharse, aun cuando no había podido conseguir mucho tiempo, pero la señora lo llamo antes de que siquiera se voltease

"¡oye, chico! ¿Quién eres?"

"¿eh? Mi nombre es Kamisato Kakeru"

"eso no, me refiero a quien eres para mi hija" la expresión de Kamisato pareció congelarse "la llamaste por su nombre, y hasta sabes donde vive. Y sin embargo, no recuerdo que ella haya traído a un amigo a casa desde hace unos años"

Kamisato ya no sabía que responder. Todas sus acciones lo hacían ver como alguien sospechoso

¿Miembro del club de jardinería? Claire estaba sola en ese club. ¿Llamarla por su nombre? Ella se había presentado como Claire, y su apellido era lo suficientemente común como para que Kamisato no lo recuerde aunque escuche el llamado de asistencia durante la clase cada día. ¿Sabía dónde ella vivía? Claire lo había guiado hasta allí, por lo que aunque Kamisato se marchase no sabría cómo volver a su casa por el camino más corto, menos aún hubiera podido llegar solo

Y por si fuera poco, Kamisato hasta ahora solo había conocido a Claire como compañera de clases. Compartían un saludo silencioso al entrar a clases cuando sus ojos se cruzaban, a veces ni eso. No se buscaban para hablar, ni tenían pasatiempos similares. En suma, ni siquiera podría decir que era un amigo de ella sin mentir

Kamisato no podía responder. Y lo que paso un instante después, hizo que la respuesta sea un asunto secundario

Algo exploto en la parte de atrás de la casa seguido de un sonido de objetos cayendo con fuerza. Ninguno podía ver desde su posición, pero ambos asumieron que al menos una parte de la casa había sido derrumbada por algo

La madre de Claire se metió en la casa y fue hacia el fondo, cerrando la puerta de enfrente. Kamisato por su parte, rodeo la casa mientras se dirigía al patio trasero. Una vez allí, vio algo que de haber sabido que vería, no hubiera ido

Había tres hombres, o más bien figuras humanas allí, pues debido a su equipamiento y vestimenta no se podía definir su sexo. Uno de ellos llevaba una bazuca, cosa que aunque Kamisato había visto e videojuegos no llamo su atención realmente. Lo que sí lo hizo, fue la acción que tomaban las otras dos figuras, las cuales estaban llevando algo asi como un montón de ramas y tierra entre sus brazos

Sin embargo, ese montón de ramas y tierra se veía muy conciso, casi como si fuera de plástico, pues sus hojas no caían, y tampoco se desarmaba la tierra

Pero Kamisato estaba tratando de ser optimista. No quería pensar en la opción más probable, pues era también la peor

Pero lo siguiente que oyó rompió algo en él

"Métanla en el furgón, que tenemos que irnos antes de que llegue la policía" dijo el tipo con la bazuca usada

Métanla. Esa palabra solo podía usarse en seres vivos de sexo femenino, y Kamisato no pudo quitarse el peor escenario de su cabeza

"¡CLAAAAIIRE!" Grito Kamisato hacia las personas cubiertas, pero solo el que llevaba la bazuca se fijó en él, solo para decir con crueldad

"chico, déjame darte un consejo" dijo mientras subía en el asiento de pasajero adelante en la furgoneta "no pierdas tu tiempo, olvida esto y sigue con tu vida, no volverás a ver a tu amiguita otra vez"

Con el sonido de puertas cerrándose, la furgoneta acelero. Levanto algo de tierra y pasto del patio, antes de irse por las calles a gran velocidad

Las puertas del fondo de la furgoneta se habían cerrado, pero se podía ver una pequeña rama verde meciéndose por el movimiento de la furgoneta

Pero también podía ser ese un último intento de Claire por despedirse

….

Kamisato dio unos pasos entre los escombros. Realmente estaba asustado

No por la amenaza disfrazada de consejo que el sujeto del traje le había comentado, sino porque en la puerta de la habitación había una persona en shock

Una mujer que Kamisato conoció apenas hace unos minutos como la madre de Claire, y que gracias al grito de Kamisato, sumado a la réplica del hombre que había destruido la habitación de su hija, la habían hecho consciente de la irracional situación en la que estaba. Su hija había sido secuestrada por terroristas, o al menos es lo que su mente de madre normal la obligo a pensar, pues no había otra solución con los datos que tenía. Y sin embargo no se atrevía a decir nada, solo miraba a la nada

Kamisato tenía miedo de que esta le preguntase que había pasado, pues aun con toda la verdad que este pudiera decir y jurar, sería una historia increíble

"[verán, mi amiga se durmió en la sala de botánica, así que se volvió medio planta, y un grupo de personas llegaron con bazucas a secuestrarla, por favor, ayúdennos]"

Pedir ayuda estaba fuera de discusión, pues la explicación seria recibida con una sonrisa de burla, seguida de una expresión de enojo si insistían en que era verdad

Kamisato pensó seriamente en lo que el hombre con la bazuca le había sugerido. Olvidarse de todo

Si lo hacía, podía jugar el papel de la víctima, vivir su vida común y corriente, y cuando sea mayor, contársela a algún amigo o familiar como una anécdota oculta o como una aventura secreta de la adolescencia

Pero aunque esa sería la conclusión más normal, ¿acaso Kamisato estaría de acuerdo con ella?

Pero incluso si no lo estaba, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Los sujetos estaban cubiertos, tenían armamento y se habían marchado a toda velocidad, antes de que pudieran reaccionar

Rendirse podía ser la mejor opción

Olvidar el asunto y volver a la vida normal podía ser la mejor opción

Tragarse el orgullo y no hacer nada para evitar más víctimas podía ser la mejor opción

Kamisato suspiro, y se dispuso a tomar la mejor opción, hasta que sus ojos notaron algo, algo natural, pero anormal

Una persona podría ver la imagen y no darse cuenta de nada, pero para alguien con una normalidad como Kamisato, esto era llamativo

Había hojas, hojas de arbusto

Más específicamente, unas hojas algo carnosas, que podían pasar desapercibidas de no ser porque no eran propias de esa ciudad. Sin embargo, él ya había visto esas hojas antes… de hecho, las había visto ese mismo día

Claire, o más bien, el Arbusto-Claire tenía esas mismas hojas cuando la había acompañado a su casa, y esas hojas no pertenecían a ninguna planta que Kamisato haya visto en la ciudad en alguna época del año

Kamisato siguió las hojas hasta la calle, y vio más hojas, dispersas de forma que parecían un sendero, como el del cuento de Hanzel y Gretel, pero con hojas y hecho por Claire

Ya sea que lo haya hecho a propósito o no, ahora Kamisato tenía una forma de rastrearla. Pero… ¿tenía un motivo?

Solo la saludaba en la escuela, y nunca la vio hablar animadamente con nadie. Incluso su madre parecía poco preocupada hasta el incidente de hace unos minutos, y según ella Claire no traía consigo amigos a la casa

Quizás nadie además de sus familiares sienta su pérdida

"¿eso que importa?"

La voz fue clara pero algo débil. La madre de Claire miro en dirección a Kamisato, por lo que no fue ella quien lo dijo

"con o sin desventaja, no puedo simplemente dejar que esto pase así como si nada"

La voz provino de Kamisato, pero él no pensó en que estaba diciendo cuando lo dijo

"¡si ella me está dando una oportunidad, debo aprovecharla antes de que sea demasiado tarde!" grito finalmente, despertándose a sí mismo de su mundo de ideas y pensamientos personal

"t-tú, ¿sabes que paso? ¿Sabes que fue lo que acaba de pasar? ¿Dónde está mi hija?" dijo la mujer a punto de quebrarse en lagrimas

Kamisato no sabría qué hacer para consolar a una madre que haya perdido a su hija, por lo que decidió no hacerlo. En su lugar, simplemente dijo

"señora, necesitare su ayuda si queremos salvar a Claire de esto"

* * *

 **Acabo el capitulo, mañana subo el siguiente**

 **Veamos como Kamisato cumple su primera hazaña como heroe salvador, y de paso en el siguiente capitulo le metere algo de historia al personaje de Claire**


	4. Cuidados para el arbusto

**Volví otra vez, con un capitulo con mas accion y drama que los anteriores, de paso dejo en claro que sera algo mas largo, aunque sera bastante llevadero de leer**

 **Espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

Claire

Alumna de instituto, ya en segundo año, de la clase 2-2

Única representante del club de jardinería de la escuela

Apodo que los bullies de la escuela le pusieron; "amiga de las hierbas"

Nombre que oyó que sus captores le pusieron cuando esta recobro el conocimiento; "gemstone"

Claire estaba en una camilla similar a las que veía en la enfermería de la escuela, pero esta no tenía acolchados. Y tenía seguros para amarrar a quien fuera puesto allí

Sin embargo, ella sabía esto último por el tacto, pues su cuerpo estaba además cubierto por una lona gruesa y fría, que parecía de plástico, pero que ella sentía sería casi imposible de romper

Al moverse un poco, sintió un objeto metálico apoyándose en su cabeza, y oyó una amenaza sobre no intentar nada

"(estoy atada, no podría hacer nada aunque lo quisiese)" pensó Claire

Le había pedido a un amig… a un compañero de clase ayuda para volver a su casa a conseguir ropa, pero ni ella sabía que era lo que iba a hacer después de eso

Se sentía estúpida

La noche anterior quiso que todo se terminase, pero al despertar lo primero que quiso fue regresar a la "normalidad" de su vida

"(me pregunto qué paso con Kamisato-san. Espero que mama no haya sido herida por mi culpa)" pensó Claire

Realmente estaba agradecida con Kamisato. Ella le pidió ayuda con muchas dudas al respecto, pero cuando este supo quién era ella, pareció que la apariencia le fue algo secundario

Con sus captores quizás fue al revés. Ella recordaba que hace un mes hubo un rumor acerca de los "gemstones", piedras preciosas, espers creados por las circunstancias de su entorno, no por alguna alteración voluntaria y deliberada, hecha por alguien más

Y si lo que ellos decían era cierto, ella misma era ya una gemstone, incluso si no sabía cómo usar sus poderes

"(me pregunto ¿Qué pasara conmigo?)" Pensó Claire

Se dijo que los "gemstones" estaban en ciudad academia, protegidos allí, así que no sería raro que cualquier indicio de uno de ellos que hubiera en el "exterior" obviamente generaría una prisa por obtenerlo, analizarlo y quizás crear alguna ciudad academia en manos de algún magnate con sueños de poder y fama. O quizás en alguna base militar para crear un ejército de espers. O quizás algo peor

Ella misma no sabía porque le paso esto. ¿O si lo sabía?

"(no debí tomar de esos frascos extraños)" pensó Claire

La furgoneta en la que estaba se detuvo de golpe, y las personas que estaban con ella de pronto sujetaron la camilla y la levantaron. Sacaron la camilla a la luz del sol, la cual extrañamente no cegó a Claire quien hasta hace unos segundos estaba a oscuras. De hecho, ella se sintió hasta mejor al estar bajo luz solar que a la sombra, cosa que no recordaba que le pasase antes

Con Kamisato era la única persona con la que podía tener una relación de compañeros de clase decente. El resto del salón prácticamente la maltrataba, quizás simplemente por ser tímida e introvertida

Ensuciaban el salón de jardinería, cambiaban el contenido de los abonos, comentaban cosas malas de ella, y le pusieron un apodo molesto

Pero la noche anterior superaron todo lo anterior; un grupo de chicas la desnudaron y encerraron en el club de jardinería. Tomaron su teléfono y le enviaron el mensaje a su madre de que no iba a ir a su casa ese día, dejándola sola a pesar de sus lágrimas y ruegos

Claire no aguanto más y se bebió varios líquidos que usualmente usaba en las plantas con el fin de suicidarse para no tener que aguantar la vergüenza de un fin de semana encerrada en su club, su único lugar que ella tenía para sí misma y que tras esa noche podía terminar convirtiéndose en el lugar de sus pesadillas

Pero cuando despertó, ella estaba cubierta por hojas y ramas, hojas y ramas que no solo la cubrían, sino que de hecho brotaban de ella. Lo que paso las siguientes horas le es aun confuso, pero sus recuerdos son claros desde que vio a Kamisato y le pidió ayuda

Desde entonces, ha estado tratando de ver si podría recuperar su vida normal… o al menos fue así hasta que una furgoneta estaciono en su patio trasero, y hombres cubiertos la atacaron y llevaron consigo

"(me pregunto, ¿Qué harán?)" Pensó Claire

De hecho, eso era lo que le importaba más

Siendo realistas, ser una planta no iba a darle una vida siquiera similar a ser una chica, por lo que aun si era protegida, su vida como la conocía había terminado

No tenía idea de cómo haría para disimular o deshacerse de las ramas que brotaban de su piel, ni si habría alguna clase de efecto secundario en su vida, por lo que la opción de solo rendirse parecía razonable

"(quizás, esto es lo mejor. No hay lugar para alguien como yo en el mundo, además de como parte de experimentos. ¿Y quién sabe? Puede que alguien de ciudad academia venga por mí y sea capaz de conseguir una nueva vida, sí, eso podría ser….)" pensó Claire mientras algunas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos

Claire no podía pensar en nada bueno. O más bien, nada de lo que pensase le parecía bueno o que valiera la pena. Así que solo cerró los ojos con fuerza, y volvió a pensar

"(ayúdame mama. Ayúdame, Kamisato-san)"

"oigan, ¿deberíamos ponerle algún sedante? Parece que se está moviendo" dijo alguien cerca de ella

"no creo que funcionen con ella, ya ves cómo es su apariencia" dijo otro

"como sea, solo métanla en el refugio para que podamos QUEEEEEEEEE!?"

Claire oyó un sonido de choque de vehículos de un lado de la furgoneta seguido de algunos gritos, pero desde su posición no podía ver prácticamente nada, pues las correas estaban sujetando hasta su cuello, impidiéndole moverlo

Oyó algunos quejidos y maldiciones, y a alguien diciendo "¡TU MALDITO!" pero no sabía quién ni a quien estaban dirigidas esas palabras

Escucho algunos gritos y golpes más, y después una amenaza, seguida de una respuesta que no entendió, y después un golpe seco

Sintió como alguien movía la camilla en la que ella estaba y liberaba algunas de las correas y seguros

Cuando el ultimo seguro fue liberado la lona que cubría su cuerpo fue sacada, para después reemplazarla por una sábana blanca y débil, con más ánimos de cubrir que de restringir su cuerpo

"tranquila Claire" dijo una voz totalmente común en un tono algo agitado, pero que para ella era una voz que se volvería inconfundible

Sintió un par de brazos levantándola y llevándola a un vehículo que le pareció familiar. Una vez adentro, la voz dijo

"ya está, volvamos rápido antes de que alguien venga"

Tras oír eso, y confiar en que estaría bien, Claire se quedó dormida

…..

Kamisato y la madre de Claire habían sido dejados atrás, pero gracias a que Kamisato reconoció las hojas que Claire tenia, junto con que la familia de Claire tenía un vehículo familiar más semejante a una camioneta que a un auto corriente, ambos pudieron ir a buscar a Claire

De hecho, las cosas que pasaron en la casa desde el pedido de ayuda de Kamisato fueron más o menos así

"señora, necesitare su ayuda si queremos salvar a Claire de esto"

"Claire, pero, ¿Por qué?"

"créame que estoy sorprendido, pero no reaccionar es lo peor que podemos hacer. Tiene un vehículo, ¿verdad? Si es así, enciéndalo, que sé a dónde se dirigen ellos y creo saber cómo traerla de vuelta"

La mujer no pudo replicar nada ante la mirada de impaciencia de Kamisato, simplemente siguió las ordenes que este le había dado y puso en marcha el motor de su vehículo, el cual era semejante a una camioneta

Kamisato fue viendo las hojas en el suelo desde la ventanilla de la camioneta, y aunque el rastro de hojas no duro para siempre, al menos les permitió saber que ruta tomaron los secuestradores

Siguiendo la ruta, la madre de Claire pregunto algo más calmada, pero aun nerviosa

"entonces, ¿me vas a explicar que está pasando?"

"mire, le va a sonar a chiste, pero créame que esto es la pura verdad. Me encontré con Claire al mediodía en la ciudad, más o menos entre la escuela y su casa, pero ella estaba cubierta de hojas y ramas. Me pidió ayuda para llegar a su casa, la lleve y luego paso esto"

"momento, ¿porque ella pediría ayuda para llegar a su propia casa? ¿Y a que te refieres con que estaba cubierta de hojas?"

"bueno, no me pidió ayuda para llegar a su casa, sino que me pidió ayuda en general y el llegar allí fue el primer paso. Y en cuanto a lo otro, le sonara aún más raro, pero las hojas y ramas no estaban sobre ella, _brotaban_ de ella. Me dijo que se había dormido en el salón de jardinería y despertó así"

"¿estás jugando conmigo? ¡Si dormirse en un salón de jardinería hiciera algo así el mundo estaría repleto de gente así! ¡¿Y cómo que mi hija tiene plantas brotando de ella?! ¡Es una estupidez!" dijo la señora gritando tratando de no creerse lo que Kamisato le decía

"ya lo sé"

"¡además, Claire me llamo anoche! ¡¿Por qué no me llamaría de nuevo si algo así hubiese sucedido?! ¡No tiene sentido!"

"ya lo sé"

"y tu… nunca te he visto antes, ¿Cómo sé que no estas con esos locos que volaron la pared de mi casa? ¡¿Y por qué estás tan tranquilo?!"

"¡PUEDE CALLARSE POR UN MOMENTO! ¡YA SE QUE LO QUE DIGO NO TIENE SENTIDO! ¡YA SE QUE PARECE UN CUENTO MAL HECHO! ¡YA SE QUE HAY ERROES ENTRE LO QUE SABEMOS! ¿PERO SABE QUE? ¡CLAIRE NO REGRESARA SI NO ME AYUDA A SALVARLA!" grito Kamisato perdiendo un poco la compostura al ser tratado como un enemigo

Una vez que se calmó, trago saliva y dijo

"cuando ella este a salvo, la dejare acribillarla a preguntas. Hasta entonces, concentrémonos en rescatarla"

"dices eso, ¿pero cómo lo harás? son tres tipos más el conductor, y eso si no tiene compañeros cerca esperándolos"

"entiendo nuestra desventaja, pero creo saber cómo eliminarla rápidamente. Y en cuanto a la pelea, déjame a mi encargarme de lo que haga falta, si hace falta algo…"

Desde allí, el plan fue bastante simple;

Usando la camioneta, buscarían la furgoneta en la que Claire estaba y la seguirían hasta donde parase, pero en lugar de detenerse y pelear, chocarían esa furgoneta lateralmente para tratar de sacar de combate a la mayor cantidad de enemigos posible de un solo golpe. Kamisato entonces bajaría y se encargaría de los pocos que quedasen aturdidos, y recuperar a Claire

Esto les fue mucho más fácil cuando identificaron que la furgoneta había parado a mitad de la ruta, en una casa abandonada que parecía una especie de refugio abandonado a mitad de la ruta. La camioneta se dirigió a ellos con algo de cuidado, pues aunque se los veía concentrados en algo que sacaban de la furgoneta, podían darse cuenta y destruirlos usando otra bazuca en ellos. Por suerte, no fue hasta un segundo antes de golpearlos que alguien se dio cuenta, y ese alguien no pudo hacer mucho

Tras el golpe, Kamisato bajo y se encargó de los que aún quedaban conscientes usando una llave inglesa que había sacado del maletero del vehículo

Uno de los que estaban conscientes le grito "¡TU MALDITO!" pero fue rápidamente golpeado por Kamisato

Un par de golpes más tarde, Kamisato era el único en pie, y uno de los secuestradores lo amenazo desde el suelo

"te dimos la oportunidad y tú la rechazaste. Haremos que te arrepientas de haber siquiera pensado en molestarnos"

"pues déjame que me presente. El nombre es irrelevante, solo déjame decirte que soy el tipo de estudiante de preparatoria que puedes encontrar en cualquier lugar, y tú eres el tipo de criminal que más detesto" dijo antes de patear su cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente

Tras la pelea, Kamisato jadeo un par de veces y se dispuso a desatar a Claire. Por un momento recordó que aunque estaba cubierta de hojas ella estaba de hecho desnuda, así que tomo una bata de laboratorio que podía verse en la furgoneta y cubrió su cuerpo con ella apenas le sacaba la lona

"tranquila Claire" dijo Kamisato intentando sonar tranquilo a pesar de su cansancio

Tomo el cuerpo de esta y la llevo a la camioneta, la cual ya había sido reorientada gracias a la señora que estaba dentro

"ya está, volvamos rápido antes de que alguien venga" dijo Kamisato a la madre de Claire

Al voltear hacia esta, noto que estaba durmiendo, por lo que opto por no despertarla. Eso sí, iba a explicar todo desde el principio tanto a él como a su madre, pero por el momento, escapar era lo más importante

* * *

 **Bueno, con esto se acaba el capitulo, mañana subo el siguiente**

 **Sobre este capitulo, realmente no pasaron muchas cosas, pero como me encargue de meter explicaciones y un segundo punto de vista para hechos que ocurrían simultáneamente quizás pareció que aquí se hizo la mayor parte de las acciones del arco en general aunque de hecho durase poco**

 **Como sea, ya nos acercamos al final del arco**


	5. Arbusto asegurado

**Bienvenidos al cuarto y último capitulo del arco de Claire, y aprecio mucho que hayan llegado al final... los que hayan llegado al final**

 **Espero que disfruten el capitulo**

* * *

El peligro había pasado y ya estaban en casa

En la casa de Claire me refiero

Kamisato explico con detalles lo que le había pasado ese día y se disculpó a más no poder por los daños a la camioneta, pero la señora no hizo mucho hincapié en ello, sino que solo se limitó a aceptar la situación de su hija

Sea cual sea el caso, Kamisato consiguió permiso de hablar con Claire primero, pues su madre prefería no verla en ese estado. Al despertar esta, el simplemente la saludo

"hola Claire, al fin despiertas" dijo esbozando una sonrisa

"ah… ¿AHHHHHH? K-Kamisato-san ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?"

"tranquila, estás en tu casa. Con suerte ya estarás a salvo"

"eemh, espera, ¿tú me salvaste?"

"con algo de ayuda, pero si" dijo con calma

"eemh, gracias"

Claire se mantuvo callada tras agradecer, y hubo un silencio algo incomodo

"bueno, ya estás en casa, así que supongo que viene el paso dos; hacer algo en cuanto a tu apariencia"

"¿eh?" pregunto Claire viéndose a sí misma

Efectivamente, vestía una especie de bata blanca bastante suave y más grande que ella, pero por debajo seguía desnuda. Peor aún, seguía cubierta de hojas y ramas. Instintivamente se cubrió aunque no era necesario, pero enseguida bajo la cabeza como resignándose

"no sé qué hacer, los tipos que me secuestraron dijeron algo sobre "gemstones" y que yo podría ser una, pero no sé si hay alguna forma de volver a la normalidad"

"oí sobre los gemstones. Se supone que son espers creados naturalmente, ¿verdad? De ser así, ¿no podrías controlar tu poder para disminuir las plantas de tu cuerpo?"

"no creo que sea tan simple, desde la mañana que no he podido hacer nada para disminuir estas ramas y hojas"

Kamisato guardo algo de silencio, cerró los ojos y cambio su tono por uno más frio

"sabes, tu historia no tenía sentido. Dijiste que dormiste en la sala de jardinería y despertaste así, pero eso es demasiado simple como para generar esto. Si fuera tan simple, habrían miles de personas-arbusto por ahí"

"uh"

"y cuando me viste dijiste que no tenías tu teléfono contigo, junto con el hecho de que no traías ropa, aunque tu madre me dijo que le enviaste un mensaje anoche"

"uhh"

"además, hasta donde sé, Ciudad Academia usa químicos y aparatos extraños para hacer salir los poderes esper de un modo artificial y controlado, así que un gemstone debería repetir los resultados pero por algún medio no controlado, pero no sé qué habrás podido hacer para esta "transformación" si se le puede decir así"

"¡uhhh!"

"…y me da igual"

"….. ¿Eh?"

"lo que hayas hecho o no, no es de mi incumbencia, yo ya hice mi parte al salvarte, pero tu deberás hacer el resto" dijo finalmente levantándose de su asiento "pero recuerda, a diferencia de mí, un chico de preparatoria normal y promedio, tu eres una gemstone" dijo Kamisato recordando una frase que había oído en un anime y adaptándola a la situación "no controlaras tu poder si sigues teniendo miedo de dejar la categoría de "normal", así que acepta quien eres, y haz algo al respecto"

Kamisato salió por la puerta y se despidió de la madre de Claire. Le hubiera gustado ayudar más, pero desde ahí no era su vida, por lo que decidió respetar a las dos e irse a su casa

…

Kamisato camino cansado por la cuadra donde estaba su casa

Apenas recordó el camino que lo había llevado a la de Claire, y al volver por el camino que había recorrido con esta llego al fin al distrito comercial en donde la había encontrado. Desde allí, el ya sabría cómo volver a su casa

Sin embargo, esa no era la mayor de sus preocupaciones

De hecho, el chico normal de preparatoria que es Kamisato estaba algo preocupado por el futuro. Había enfrentado a un grupo de personas armadas para salvar a una compañera de clases, y al hacerlo expuso a la madre de esta y al mismo

Es cierto que quizás no puedan reconocer a Claire. Es cierto que su madre no había salido de la camioneta. Pero el propio Kamisato se expuso directamente, y hasta dejo en claro que iba a la preparatoria. Sin importar que sus rasgos sean comunes y pudiera perderse fácilmente en cualquier multitud, aun así se había expuesto demasiado

Incluso si Claire y su familia podían salir de esto, Kamisato lo tenía algo más difícil. Y un problema como el suyo arrastraría también a su hermana y padres si estos eran descubiertos también

Tratando de calmarse, Kamisato abrió la puerta de su casa. Ya era algo tarde, cerca de las 5 pm, por lo que debería explicar que andaba haciendo todo ese tiempo luego de recibir el regaño de su hermana

"estoy en casa, ¿ah?" dijo Kamisato al entrar, pero noto algo extraño

Había silencio, y la casa estaba oscura, con algunas luces del frente sin prender aunque ya se estaba haciendo tarde y oscureciendo

Aunque la escena podía parecerse a la de alguna película o videojuego de terror, Kamisato no dudo en avanzar incluso más rápido con un mal presentimiento

Al llegar al salón, encontró a su hermana en el suelo, posiblemente inconsciente

El limitador de Kamisato se rompió, y todas las malas ideas y opciones se abrieron ante el mientras se acercaba al cuerpo inerte de su hermana

La volteo y la vio. No tenía heridas visibles, pero estaba pálida y fría. Quizás por el movimiento se despertó, pues abrió los ojos débilmente

"no NO ¡NO!" grito Kamisato evidentemente asustado

"kkka…keru"

"tranquila, todo va a estar bien" dijo Kamisato con un tono que revelaba terror

"cco…mmmid…"

"que, ¿Qué pasa?"

"daaaaaa…" dijo muy débilmente

De pronto un crujido salió de ella. O más bien un gruñido, el cual probablemente salió de su estomago

La mente de Kamisato se quedó en blanco por un momento

"aaaaaaammmbreeeeeee" dijo débilmente su hermana

Kamisato de pronto se le ocurrió otra opción; recordando que se suponía que él iba a ir a comprar algo para el almuerzo, quizás debido a su tardanza ella se quedó sin comer. Y quizás por una mezcla entre vagancia y estupidez, ella no trato de levantarse del sofá a prepararse algo ella misma hasta que tuvo demasiada hambre. Y debido a esa hambre no pudo caminar, quedándose en el suelo donde Kamisato la encontró

Otro sonido de gruñido se escuchó, pero provino del cuerpo de Kamisato. El recordó a su vez que tampoco había almorzado, solo comió una fruta que saco de la casa de Claire cuando se estaba yendo de allí. Pero haciendo memoria, el no compro nada, pero las emociones y acciones de ese día lo habían distraído

"a decir verdad, yo también tengo hambre"

Tras decir eso y devolver a la debilitada (por su propia culpa) hermana a su lugar en el sofá, Kamisato preparo un almuerzo/cena con las sobras que encontró en el refrigerador

El día había acabado, y solo le quedaba preguntarse, ¿Qué pasaría mañana?

* * *

 **Si lograste llegar hasta aquí y recuerdas lo que leíste, agradecería que dejaras una review sobre esto, ya que me ayudaría a hacer mejor el siguiente arco**

 **Esta vez no diré que "se acabo el capitulo, mañana subo el siguiente" pues en el prologo aclare como pensaba en hacer la secuencia de capítulos**

 **En su lugar, diré; se acabo el arco, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos vemos el mes que viene**

 **...**

 **...**

 **¿quien creen que sera la próxima chica?**


	6. Arbusto gemstone

_En el siguiente capítulo voy a poner unas cuantas explicaciones, así que por ahora disfruten el capítulo_

* * *

Kamisato Kakeru volvió a la casa de Claire al día siguiente de lo ocurrido

Primero que nada, esta vez se aseguró de que su estúpida hermana tuviera comida suficiente como para sobrevivir por algunas horas hasta que el volviera, y segundo, esta vez fue en bici para no perder mucho tiempo en ir y volver

¿Para qué iba? Podría decirse que porque aun habiendo salvado ya a esta, no podía simplemente darse el lujo de lavarse las manos del asunto, por lo que había decidido ir a ver si Claire podía ser capaz de volver a su vida normal, o si había algo que el debiese hacer para ayudarla

Aunque no había llamado la madre de Claire lo recibió sin problemas. De hecho, parecía algo más aliviada ahora que veía a Kamisato, por lo que lo había llevado a la habitación de Claire sin inconvenientes

Claire estaba allí, y todavía se veía cubierta de hojas, pero ahora su rostro estaba al descubierto, y llevaba un vestido de una pieza encima, casi más bien un delantal. Después de los saludos y algunas preguntas, Kamisato comenzó con el tema que le llamaba la atención en ese momento

"entonces… ¿Cómo vas?"

"¿Cómo voy en qué?"

"me refiero a tus nuevos poderes" Claire pareció estremecerse un poco, pero Kamisato continuó "investigué un poco acerca de los gemstones, y por lo que entendí, tu poder es más bien algo científico"

"aun así, no me siento como si fuera uno de esos espers de Ciudad Academia. Este poder solo me ha traído problemas hasta ahora, a mí, y a los demás" esto último lo dijo con algo de pena

"no te preocupes por eso. Nos dieron la oportunidad de mantenernos lejos del asunto, y la rechazamos, así que no tienes por qué sentirte culpable"

Aunque Kamisato sonaba sincero, Claire sacudió su cabeza antes de decir

"no lo entiendo. En la escuela no hablamos, ni somos amigos realmente, ¿Por qué fuiste a salvarme si no tenías por qué hacerlo?"

"tienes razón en eso. No somos cercanos, ni me preocuparía mucho si desaparecieses" Claire se quedó en silencio "pero dime, ¿querías ser salvada?"

Claire se quedó en silencio. Quería llorar. Quizás por su nueva naturaleza vegetal no podía, pero el sentimiento aún estaba allí y ella no sabía cómo sacarlo, pues era la primera vez que oía a alguien decir algo tan importante como si fuera normal, aun cuando su vida diaria no era muy agradable. Pero Kamisato no pareció darse cuenta, pues siguió hablando

"bueno, lo importante es que ya estás bien. Sin embargo, tenemos que hacer algo con respecto a tu apariencia. Recuerdo que dijiste que las hojas y ramas brotaron de tu cuerpo, así que no creo que sea una buena idea tratar de cortarlas. Pero si eres de hecho una gemstone, ¿no deberías ser capaz de controlar dichas hojas? Veo que al menos pudiste quitar las que habían en tu cara"

"bueno… aún no sé muy bien cómo controlarlo" Claire pareció indecisa sobre si seguir hablando o no, pero decidió arriesgarse por hacerlo "durante la noche me di cuenta de varias cosas. Primero que nada, mi cuerpo ahora necesita luz, y los lugares oscuros me hacen sentir más débil. No siento mucho el frio o el calor, tampoco siento la sed o el hambre como antes, aunque cuando empecé a tomar agua, no me sentí satisfecha hasta haberme terminado una botella de dos litros completa"

"entonces, más que hacer crecer plantas de tu cuerpo, es más bien que tu cuerpo es como una planta en si"

"…."

Claire se volvió a quedar en silencio. Aunque sabía que no estaba en una situación muy buena, quería evitar pensar en que quizás era ahora más un monstruo que un humano, pero Kamisato directamente fue al punto y declaro que ella era ahora una planta

"bueno, volvamos al punto, ¿puedes reducir el "follaje" que hay cubriendo tu cuerpo?" pregunto Kamisato

"…."

"¿hola? ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Por qué?" pregunto débilmente

"¿a qué te refieres?"

"no entiendo, ¿por qué te preocupas tanto por mí? Ya lo dijiste tú mismo, _ya no soy humana_. Si fuera tú, me aleja…"

"eso da igual" interrumpió Kamisato

"p-pero"

"si yo fuera tú, me hubiera roto en el momento en el que vi ramas y hojas brotando de mi cuerpo. Sin embargo tú mantuviste tu cordura, me pediste ayuda y de no ser por el ataque de ayer, quizás ya habrías avanzado en eso de controlar tu poder. Para serte franco, admiro a las personas con una fuerte determinación, que a pesar de los problemas quieren salir adelante"

Parpadeando varias veces, Claire se olvidó de que estaba diciendo, y solo pudo decir de forma entrecortada

"a-ah, tú me admiras?"

"te estoy ayudando porque me interesa saber cómo harás para sobrellevar esta situación. No entiendo nada acerca de ser un gemstone, por lo que solo puedo tomar un papel secundario. Aun así, me gustaría que pienses que puedes pedirme ayuda si llegas a necesitarla en algún momento"

Para Claire, Kamisato era hasta ayer solo un compañero de clase quien vio caminando y al que le pidió ayuda. Este no pareció poner excusas, y dedico su tiempo a ayudarla. Por si fuera poco, incluso la salvo de un secuestro apenas unas horas después, y la devolvió a su casa sin problemas. Además, volvió al día siguiente, y le estaba dejando en claro que no la abandonaría si ella necesitaba ayuda

Incluso siendo poco más que un desconocido, Claire sentía que podía confiar en él, que no iba a traicionarla ni nada de eso

"Claire"

"¿ah?" dijo está saliendo de sus pensamientos

"no se en que estás pensando, pero estas floreciendo por todos lados"

"¿ehhhh?"

El resto del día fue más o menos así. Kamisato dijo unos cuantos consejos sacados de animes shonnen que había visto, y de paso Claire aprendía un poco como sus reacciones podían generar resultados. También intercambiaron números de teléfono por si a alguno de los dos se le ocurría alguna idea sobre el asunto, o si había algún avance

Cuando Kamisato se fue parecía algo decepcionado de no haber podido ayudar mucho ese día, pero Claire no pensaba lo mismo. Para ella, el día fue el más divertido que había tenido desde hace meses, y quizás sería incluso de los mejores días de su vida

Ese día domingo de noviembre, Claire había hecho su primer amigo en quien podía confiar


	7. Encuentro archivado

Ese día domingo, Kamisato Kakeru pensaba en el pasado, pero no un pasado de hace años o meses siquiera, sino un pasado de hace una hora o incluso menos

Recordó cuando había salido de la casa de Claire tras haber intentado ayudarla a, por lo menos, reducir la fuerza que su condición tenía sobre ella

Condición de gemstone, para ser exactos

Él no podía dar más que un apoyo secundario, similar al de un kouhai que le enviaba cartas de aliento a su senpai cuando este estudiaba por su cuenta… aunque no es como si le hubiera pasado a él, por lo que solo era una idea

Volviendo a la salida, él se había traído su bicicleta, por lo que podría volver en ella. Y siendo claros, cualquiera podría haber considerado eso hasta que Kamisato pasaba cerca de un callejón en un distrito, pues algo como una rama entro en la rueda de su bicicleta, obligándolo a frenar

Kamisato recordó que mientras sacaba esa rama, o más bien un palillo, el debió haber pensado algo como "(¿pero qué? No hay árboles por aquí, ¿Cómo es que esto apareció en esta rueda?)" Pero no estaba muy seguro de eso, pues antes de sacar conclusiones algo más grande paso

Más específicamente, alguien que cargaba algo apareció del callejón y se subió a la parte trasera de su bicicleta, sentándose de lado y gritando

"¡Rápido, acelera!"

Kamisato respondió lentamente, o quizás su respuesta fue totalmente dentro del promedio considerando su situación. Como sea, la voz que grito parecía ser femenina, y aunque desde su posición no podía ver el rostro de la persona, pudo distinguir un largo cabello negro sobre una ropa holgada blanca

"¿¡no me oíste!? Rápido. ¡Acelera! ¡Tenemos que irnos!"

"p-pero, ¿A dónde?" respondió erráticamente Kamisato

Un grupo de personas salió del callejón, y aunque Kamisato no podía verlas bien, supo por su postura que estaban armadas

"¡Lejos de ellos! ¡Vamos! ¡VAMOS!" le grito la chica desde atrás haciendo que Kamisato finalmente empiece a pedalear

Si bien el presentimiento de Kamisato era el de detenerse si no podía perderlos, el sonido de disparos solo logro que pedalease con más fuerza. Afortunadamente ninguno lo toco, pero el pánico lo hizo ignorar todo lo demás y literalmente pedalear por su vida. O al menos fue así por unos segundos, cuando su resistencia pareció ceder y empezaban a perder velocidad

"gira a la derecha en esta cuadra, luego a la izquierda en el segundo callejón que veas" dijo la chica a su espalda con seguridad en sus palabras

El chico siguió las instrucciones viendo como una van se acercó desde el frente, pero perdiendo la posibilidad de seguirlos cuando la bici entro al callejón. De haber usado el primero la bici no hubiera llegado muy lejos, y el tercer callejón parecía ancho, lo suficiente como para que el otro vehículo los siguiese

Sea cual sea el caso, Kamisato pensó en esa escena de la película matrix en la que a Neo le dicen que hacer y cuando hacerlo para no ser visto por sus perseguidores

Aun así, la diferencia era que en una el protagonista estaba en un película, y en la otra el protagonista/víctima era él

….

Volviendo a la realidad, Kamisato seguía pedaleando cuando sintió un dedo clavándose en su espalda repetidas veces

"¿eh? ¿Qué pasa?"

"te estoy hablando desde hace 15 segundos, ¿podrías doblar hacia la izquierda y entrar en el edificio con las puertas de vidrio de allí antes de que nos alcancen?"

Kamisato no tuvo tiempo de responder, pues tuvo que girar rápido. Al llegar a la entrada, la chica detrás suyo se bajó de la bici y tomo su mochila con un brazo. Con el otro, se aferraba a una Tablet que parecía mostrar la foto de un paisaje

"sígueme si quieres vivir" dijo esta sin mucho entusiasmo. Sin embargo, esta falta de entusiasmo hizo que Kamisato la tomase más en serio, por lo que se bajó de su bici y la estaciono simplemente. Ni siquiera pensó en ponerle algún candado para evitar que la robasen

Entrando al edificio, Kamisato vio a la persona que se había subido en la bicicleta junto con el

Cabello negro hasta la cintura

Algo como una bata blanca dos talles mayor al que alguien de su tamaño y complexión física debería tener

Apariencia pálida y con ojeras

Se veía de 14 años, pero por experiencia familiar Kamisato pensó que podría tener fácilmente 16 o más

Y estaba operando la Tablet con la mano derecha mientras la izquierda cargaba un bolso que parecía estar lleno

La chica llamo al ascensor y mientras este bajaba, ella abrió la mochila y extrajo una laptop y algunos cables, mas algo así como una lata. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, ella metió la mano para presionar el botón de uno de los pisos superiores, pero en lugar de meterse ella, lanzo la mochila a la que previamente había vaciado un poco. La puerta del ascensor se cerró, pero a la chica no pareció importarle, pues le lanzo una mirada a Kamisato diciéndole que la siguiera, y se dirigió a los departamentos del piso en el que estaban a paso rápido

Ambos se pusieron enfrente de la puerta de uno de los departamentos, con candado electrónico, y ella empezó a operar su Tablet a gran velocidad frente a dicha puerta

"revisa el salón por donde vinimos, si ves a los tipos que nos perseguían o no, vuelve, pero hazlo rápido" dijo sin detener sus pálidos

Sin poder decir nada, y con más miedo que comprensión, Kamisato obedeció y volvió por el pasillo por el que vinieron, pero apenas vio un uniforme como el de los tipos que lo seguían, el volvió hacia la chica con la Tablet, quien en los segundos que él estuvo fuera, se las arregló para abrir el candado electrónico. Acto seguido, abrió la puerta y le hizo un gesto a Kamisato para que entrase

"¿Q-quién eres?" pregunto Kamisato sin poder aguantar que la situación esté ocurriendo sin que él sepa que pasaba

"no puedo decirte eso"

"entonces, ¿para qué me trajiste aquí?"

Parpadeando un par de veces y luego ocultando su boca con la larga manga, dijo

"¿Por qué crees que una chica de mi edad te traería a un hotel?"

La mente de Kamisato se olvidó de funcionar por un momento, y solo pudo proferir un ¿eh? Que sonó más estúpido que cualquier cosa. Pero por lo visto debía ser una broma, pues la chica pálida se rio un rato antes de negar con la cabeza

"tranquilo, solo bromeaba. Si preguntas para que te trajera aquí, pues fue para perder a ese grupo. Sospechaba que nos seguían por medio de algún dispositivo que pusieron entre mi equipo, por lo que lo traje en esa mochila. Si, deje que nos siguieran, pero antes de que protestes, quiero decirte que tire la mochila al ascensor para que el grupo que nos sigue pensaran que nos tenían acorralados. No, no hay dispositivos de rastreo en el equipo que aparte, pues son aparatos que había guardado adecuadamente desde antes, por lo que los que nos seguían deben estar tratando de detener el ascensor o subiendo las escaleras hacia donde los lleve el ascensor. Para ponértelo simple, solo digamos que es como fingir que estas tirando comida frente a un perro para que este crea que si la tiraste y vaya a perseguir algo que de hecho no está allí"

Incluso con esa explicación simplificada, Kamisato solo se llenó de más preguntas. El día anterior había hecho unas cuantas cosas con respecto a un cierto grupo de secuestradores para salvar a una amiga, pero ahora él estaba en una situación de huida junto a alguien que no conocía

"¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Quiénes son los que nos persiguen? ¿Terroristas? ¿Y quién se supone que eres tú?"

Luego de mirarlo un rato, la chica suspiro y empezó a manejar su Tablet en silencio

"¡oye, no me ignores!" grito Kamisato ante la actitud de la chica

"dime, ¿en serio quieres saber que se supone que ocurre? Si yo fuera tú, trataría de evitar saber, de ese modo si nos capturan puedes decir que no sabes nada y reducir tu condena"

"¿condena?"

"respondiendo a tus preguntas, lo que pasa es que escapamos, no estoy segura de quienes nos persiguen, pero son buenos, son lo opuesto a terroristas, y quien soy yo… digamos que soy tu salvadora"

"¿eh?"

Kamisato siguió confundido, pero la chica pareció haber visto algo en su Tablet, pues se dirigió a la puerta sin dejar de mirar su Tablet. Hizo unos cuantos movimientos y empezó a ver la pantalla en silencio, tocándola de vez en cuando, hasta que rompió el silencio ella misma

"prepárate, en unos segundos tenemos que salir de aquí y volver a la bici que dejaste. Esta vez creo saber cómo perderlos adecuadamente y llegar a mi refugio, así que…"

"no" interrumpió Kamisato

"… perdón, pero no es una pregunta. Vamos a salir de aquí, volver a tu bici, y…"

"no iré"

"p-¿pero qué te pasa? No estamos en una situación que nos permita perder el tiempo, así que si no quieres que te maten, mejor nos damos prisa" dijo alterándose

"tu dijiste que mientras no supiera que está pasando, mi condena sería menor, y también que los que nos persiguen no son terroristas, sino lo opuesto"

"también dije que soy tu salvadora, ¿realmente eres tan estúpido como para no ver la situación y lo que te conviene?"

"Lo que te conviene a ti querrás decir" recalco Kamisato "si me quedo aquí, puedo decir que dijiste que tenías un arma en la mochila y obedecí por miedo, pero que me di cuenta del engaño cuando tiraste la mochila"

La chica en cuestión se quedó con una cara anonadada, pues el argumento de ese chico era totalmente valido. Si seguía huyendo, era posible que el muriese, incluso si ella empleaba todas sus habilidades no podía asegurar su supervivencia al 100%. Pero si él se quedaba, ella tendría una posibilidad de derrota del 100% mientras que él podría volver a su vida cotidiana

Entonces…

"¿Qué es, lo que quieres para seguir con esto?"

"motivación"

"…. ¿EH?"

"como dije, tengo una forma de salvarme, y esa posibilidad mejora si digo que no sabía nada, por lo que si quieres que te escoja, tendrás que hacerme difícil seguir la otra opción"

"espera, ¿no te refieres a…?"

"dime que es lo que está pasando. Saldremos de aquí juntos, pero si en el camino no me explicas la situación, ni respondes a mis preguntas, me detendré, y quizás te tire de la bicicleta para luego decir que colabore con tu captura"

La chica se quedó pensando por unos segundos. Ese chico definitivamente la había acorralado, y si bien su situación la hacía fácil de acorralar, mantener la compostura en una situación así era algo que ella no considero en ningún momento

Pero se estaba quedando sin tiempo, y solo había una respuesta si ella quería lograr su objetivo

"¡está bien, te lo diré todo! Pero tenemos que irnos YA mismo, no tenemos más tiempo que perder"

"muy bien, primero que nada, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Y desde ya te advierto, que soy hábil para saber cuándo alguien es o no es honesto conmigo"

"Ellen, ahora apúrate" dijo la autoproclamada Ellen mientras salía del departamento

Bueno, con esto empieza otra saga de Kamisato SS

Si, la segunda chica es Ellen, aunque no parece que alguien haya hecho alguna sugerencia cuando pregunte

Como sea, creo que hacer capítulos algo más largos será más efectivo que hacer sagas con varios capítulos, así que esperen el siguiente, que también tendrá acción


	8. Escape archivado

_**Hola a todos otra vez, me tome un rato más en actualizar, pero creo que valió la pena, pues tenía que cuidar mejor algunas partes**_

 _ **Disfruten el capitulo**_

* * *

Cuando es domingo por la tarde, hay varias formas de pasar un rato entretenido, y más cuando se es un adolescente promedio de 16 años

Aun así, probablemente andar escapando de personas armadas en una bicicleta con una chica menor a uno como si fueras un criminal no es una de esas formas de pasar el domingo

Aun con ese planteo, Kamisato Kakeru no detuvo sus piernas hasta meterse en otro callejón con el objetivo de perder a sus perseguidores

Su situación había cambiado, ahora la sabía porque estaba siendo perseguido y también sabia el quien era la chica que tenía detrás de él pero volvamos un poco atrás para ponernos al corriente de Kamisato y su nueva aventura

(Cinco minutos antes)

Kamisato subió a su bicicleta y la chica presentada como Ellen subió detrás de él. Ella adopto una postura femenina de sentarse de lado, pero fue más para poder usar su Tablet en lugar de por ser una chica, dado que si estaban huyendo mantener el balance era necesario.

Aun así, la Tablet tenía información más que necesaria para la huida

"Primera pregunta, ¿Quiénes nos persiguen?"

"diría que la CIA, pero considerando el equipamiento estos seguro son algún grupo contratado por la CIA"

"…" Kamisato le costó un poco digerir la información, pero tomo eso como respuesta, por lo que empezó a pedalear con fuerza

Al mismo tiempo, hubo un griterío desde dentro del edificio en dirección a una ventana. Por lo visto los "agentes" que los perseguían los habían visto moverse fuera del edificio, pero Kamisato ya estaba en marcha para entonces

"segunda pregunta, ¿Por qué nos… porque te persiguen?" pregunto Kamisato cambiando su pregunta tras recordar algunas cosas ya dichas antes

"… buena elección de palabras, pero contando mi nombre, en realidad esta es la tercera pregunta. Bueno, te daré los detalles más tarde, pero por ahora confórmate con saber que hice algo que quizás no debería haber hecho, pero al mismo tiempo tenía que hacer"

Kamisato trato de contener sus ganas de tirar a la enigmática chica de la bici, pues otra vez quedo con más preguntas que respuestas

Aun así, su situación no era muy buena, y se concentró en seguir pedaleando cuanto pudiese

Afortunadamente, tenía algo de práctica con las bicicletas dado que de vez en cuando le jugaba carreras a su "hermana menor", pero con una pasajera atrás, era cuestión de minutos antes de que alcanzase su límite

"cruza la intersección de calles PEGADO al lado izquierdo de la calle"

"¿eh? Está bien" dijo Kamisato obedeciendo la orden

Al llegar a la intersección de calles en forma de cruz, Kamisato estaba del lado izquierdo en una calle en donde se debía manejar por la derecha. Sin embargo, eso fue un problema menor cuando vio un vehículo que podría tener una etiqueta diciendo que estaba blindado pasando a gran velocidad a solo dos metros de Kamisato Kakeru y Ellen

La mente de Kamisato quedo en blanco por un momento. Si hubiera ido más rápido, hubieran chocado. Si el vehículo hubiera ido más lento, también hubiera chocado. Sin embargo y como si fuera una escena de película, la bicicleta pasó a una distancia apenas segura del vehículo, el cual automáticamente empezó a desacelerar

"¿¡P-pero que te pasa!? ¡Nos pudimos haber matado!" grito Kamisato aun pedaleando

"no seas tan ruidoso. Y dobla hacia la izquierda en ese callejón de allí" dijo Ellen sin parecer asustada, pero sintiendo un poco de la ansiedad de Kamisato, explico "Si lo piensas lógicamente, era la mejor opción; si íbamos por la derecha, el vehículo nos hubiera visto y tenido tiempo de maniobrar y pasarnos por encima. Ir por la izquierda mientras el vehículo iba por la derecha en un Angulo de 90 grados nos permitió mantenernos en su punto ciego hasta el último momento. Como bonificación, el auto iba tan rápido que incluso desacelerando ya se metió en la otra calle, por lo que tendrá que doblar en U o darle vuelta a la manzana. Como sea, nos da ventaja, ventaja que necesitamos"

Kamisato oyó la explicación en silencio, pero no entendió la mayoría de las palabras. Estaba aún algo confundido y trataba de analizar la situación mientras se concentraba en el camino a seguir

Como sea, el callejón les dio algo de ventaja alejándolos de sus perseguidores, pero solo alejarse no iba a ser suficiente. Tarde o temprano, acabarían atrapándolos, y la reciente actividad que mostro Kamisato ya no le iba a ayudar a explicarse

"tercera… no, cuarta pregunta, ¿Tienes un plan para salvarnos?"

"eso tiene una larga explicación, pero sí. Solo sigue mis instrucciones, si puedes resistir a pedaleo rápido por otros dos minutos deberíamos poder estar a salvo"

Kamisato decidió confiar en Ellen. Desde su posición, él podría mantener una buena velocidad por cinco minutos hasta empezar a sudar, pero tener una pasajera y tener que maniobrar por callejones, calles y aguantar los baches y huecos en algunas partes del camino hacían difícil la tarea. Aun así, si era su única opción, él la tomaría

* * *

Volviendo al presente, Kamisato seguía con Ellen en la parte de atrás de la bici. Él empezando a sufrir el agotamiento de sus piernas, y ella aun mirando su Tablet

Sorprendentemente, aun no los habían alcanzado, pues cada vez que parecía que un vehículo los iba a alcanzar, la bici tomaba otro rumbo, se ponía en otra posición o hasta pasaba entre los propios vehículos perseguidores para marearlos. Si los autos aumentaban la velocidad, la bicicleta tomaba un desvió. Si se detenían para bajar a las personas, la bici aceleraba y tomaba ventaja

Dicho así, podría sonar convincente, pero había una cuestión

¿Desde cuándo tenían tanta suerte?

Poder tomar un desvió en más de una ocasión era razonable, pero ellos habían logrado sortear cada complicación y superar cada barricada con precisión, _demasiada precisión_

Kamisato no le presto mucha atención a esto, pero se fue dando cuenta. Asumió que quizás la chica detrás de él realmente tenía un plan, así que ignoro el cansancio y continúo el pedaleo constante

Ellen por su parte, seguía dando órdenes

"trata de descansar las piernas, necesitare que vayas a toda potencia por unos 30 segundos seguidos"

"¿Cuánto falta para estar a salvo?" pregunto Kamisato con una expresión lamentable mientras estiraba las piernas en una bici aun en movimiento

"menos de un minuto, de hecho, después de lo que te pedí, ya estaremos más tranquilos" hizo una pausa y se sujetó al cuerpo de Kamisato "dobla a la derecha aquí y ve a toda velocidad"

Kamisato decidió hacerle caso. Lo había hecho hasta ahora y no iba a detenerse, pero noto algo más. Detrás de él había un vehículo que los perseguía, pero había doblado hacia la derecha. Delante de él Kamisato podía ver un vehículo yendo en línea recta también hacia la derecha, pero a más de una cuadra de distancia

Cuando llego a la intersección de calles en la que tenía que doblar, se dio cuenta de que a su izquierda había otro de esos vehículos yendo a su dirección. Kamisato se enfocó en dar el giro a la derecha y vio algo desesperanzador enfrente de él

Era una estación de tren. Quizás haya sido por la huida, pero Kamisato no se había dado cuenta de que se estaban acercando a la estación. Él ya la había usado antes, por lo que sabía que aunque tenía rampas de acceso para discapacitados, había varias barreras para hacer imposible que un vehículo tal como una bicicleta o una motocicleta pasasen adecuadamente. Y aunque las barreras obstruían el paso, no protegerían a Kamisato ni a Ellen en su situación actual

Pero Ellen no dudo en sus palabras mientras seguía operando su Tablet con la mano izquierda

"no dudes. Sigue adelante con todas tus fuerzas"

Kamisato trago saliva

Y pedaleo

Pedaleo con todas sus fuerzas mientras cerraba sus ojos

Enfrente suyo estaba una estación de tren, pero la entrada estaba algo más lejos que su dirección actual, la cual si bien podía identificarse como parte de la estación, era más bien la zona de estacionamiento, por lo que ni siquiera podía pensar en usar las escaleras (las cuales probablemente solo lograrían hacer que choquen y arruinen la bici, su única forma de escape), y dado que tenían un vehículo a cada lado, Kamisato solo podía seguir adelante con todas sus fuerzas

Dado que tenía sus ojos cerrados, Kamisato solo pudo oír un sonido de algo explotando y cayendo, pero aun así siguió pedaleando. De pronto, sintió una sensación de pesadez viniendo del suelo, como si estuviese en el ascensor, seguida de una sensación de anti gravedad, como si estuviese en el aire

Ambas sensaciones juntas tenían una sola explicación posible

"(¿una… rampa?) Pensó Kamisato abriendo los ojos

Vio el suelo… a como dos metros de altura mirando hacia abajo. La dirección y trayectoria que tenía la bici haría que cayese en las vías, pero a salvo

Un sonido fuerte de silbido sonó a un lado de la bicicleta antes de que tocase el suelo

Mirando hacia la izquierda, Kamisato vio el tren de la región acercándose a una velocidad baja comparada a la velocidad media, pero con la suficiente fuerza como para llevarse consigo incluso los vehículos que parecían blindados, ni que decir que pasaría con una bicicleta montada por la pareja escapista

Afortunadamente, un tren que se acerca a la estación bajara su velocidad de forma constante, por lo que Kamisato y Ellen lograron tocar el suelo y rebotar antes de que el tren se los llevara consigo, poniéndose a salvo de un modo similar al del caso de un cierto vehículo hace poco más de cinco minutos

El neumático trasero exploto recibiendo el impacto de la caída, pero la forma de la rueda se mantuvo circular, por lo que Kamisato pudo pedalear (haciendo mucha más fuerza) hasta dejar la zona de las vías de tren

De un modo semejante a las películas de acción y persecución que Kamisato había visto una vez, se habían escapado por los pelos usando un tren como escudo, solo que a diferencia de esas películas, usaron una bicicleta, y no estaban en un cruce de tren con calle, sino que pasaron una muralla y evadieron un tren en movimiento. En cierto modo, eso les daba una ventaja aun mayor

"muy bien, ahora ve a los arbustos y deja la bici allí. Podemos llegar a pie a mi escondite sin que nos vean, por lo que quizás quieras dejar la bicicleta en un lugar seguro"

"o-ok…"

Tras tanto pedaleo, caminar se sintió extraño para Kamisato, pero el peligro parecía haber pasado. Claro está, comparado a unos segundos antes donde pasaron de estar rodeados, a casi ser arrollados por un tren, y ahora solo debían ocultarse, por lo que la sensación de peligro disminuía rápidamente

* * *

Tras ocultar la bicicleta en un arbusto cercano a la estación, y llevar algunos de los aparatos de Ellen, los dos se adentraron en la ciudad. La gente de la estación los había visto, pero no podían perseguirlos, la gente que estaba cerca de la estación del lado en que cayeron también los había notado, pero no los siguieron

De cualquier forma, una vez que entraron en el "escondite" de Ellen, la sensación de ser observados desapareció, en parte porque la gente que había dentro del "escondite" no los había visto saltar, y en otra parte que estaban más ocupados en otra cosa

El "escondite" que Ellen había sugerido no era más que un ciber café en el que Kamisato nunca había entrado antes, pero que se sentía exactamente como debería sentirse un ciber café. Ellen reservo una habitación allí y se llevó a Kamisato y sus cosas consigo

Lo primero que hizo, fue prender el resto de sus aparatos en silencio y con seriedad

Kamisato no pudo menos que quedarse en silencio al ver el nivel de profesionalismo que tenía enfrente de él. Incluso si se veía como una niña, parecía totalmente seria y profesional en lo que hacía. Una nota musical corta y simple sonó cuando la computadora portátil se prendió

"¡Aaawwww!" exhaló Ellen con alivio "por un momento pensé que la caída le había hecho daño a mis bebes. Pero no, son fuertes ¿verdad? ¿O no que son fuertes?" pregunto estúpidamente como si le hablara a unos cachorros o niños

La imagen de la "chica profesional" fue quebrada cuando Kamisato asumió que solo estaba nerviosa por el estado de sus objetos materiales más que por su seguridad. En cierto modo era tierno, pero vergonzoso

Luego de frotarse un par de veces con sus computadoras, Ellen se puso en marcha operando el portátil a gran velocidad sin molestarse en usar la computadora que tenían en la habitación

Kamisato quedo en silencio por un momento, pero comprendió que ella no le diría nada si el no preguntaba

"entonces, a ver, ¿Cuál era?... Ah, sí. Quinta pregunta. ¿Qué demonios paso en esa estación?"

"¿uh?" pregunto Ellen sin darse cuenta de la pregunta, pero se recompuso y respondió "si preguntas acerca de la estación, hice explotar una parte del techo del estacionamiento"

"… ¿Qué?"

"mira, ¿tú sabes que los estacionamientos como ese tienen techos metálicos para evitar que la lluvia o el sol peguen de lleno en los vehículos, cierto? Pues bien, le dispare a los postes que sujetaban uno de ellos para hacer que dicho techo se volviera una rampa al caerse, y así pasar por encima de la muralla de la estación" dijo tranquilamente

"¿disparar? ¿De dónde sacaste un arma?"

"si esa es tu sexta pregunta… o quizás séptima u octava, pues no la llevaba conmigo. El arma estaba en un drone que nos seguía desde el cielo"

"¿un drone? ¿Tenías un drone volando por ahí?" pregunto Kamisato ya haciendo caso omiso al número de su pregunta"

"pues sí. Creo que sería mejor explicártelo. Mientras tanto, hare algo con respecto a nuestro espectáculo en la estación, así que siéntate y escucha, que no voy a responder preguntas mientras explico" dijo Ellen con cierta indiferencia

Otra vez, las cosas parecían que iban a complicarse aún más.

* * *

 _ **Hola de nuevo, este capítulo quedo más largo que el anterior, pero logre plasmarle aún más acción. aunque fue mas del tipo de accion que hubo en el NT 13 de la novela**_

 _ **Anduve leyendo algunos fanfic en este tiempo, y comparándolo con el mío, decidí que quizás sería mejor ponerle algo más de detalle y estrategia a la acción, dejando lugar a la imaginación cuando las cosas estuvieran tranquilas, aunque la base del capitulo fue ver a Kamisato salir de un "refugio" a entrar en otro "refugio", aprendiendo un poco en el medio de todo**_

 _ **Dejo a su criterio si quieren comentar o no, pero tranquilos, las respuestas a preguntas que este capítulo armo saldrán en el siguiente capítulo, incluido el porqué de las particulares explicaciones de Ellen**_

 _ **Por último, aclaro que no conozco las estaciones de tren japonesas, así que termine describiendo una estación de tren argentina para llenar el escenario**_


	9. Informacion archivada

Hice una revisión al capitulo y resultó que tuvo algun error o virus que hizo un cambio con las frases, agregandole cosas y reemplazando otras

Como sea, ya lo arreglé, disfruten el capitulo

* * *

En una habitación en un ciber café, Ellen y Kamisato se estaban refugiando. Sin embargo, parecía que el asunto aun no había acabado.

De hecho, Ellen dijo que haría algo con respecto al asunto del escape en la estación.

"disculpa, pero, ¿exactamente qué esperas hacer sobre eso?" pregunto Kamisato

"las masas suelen ser influenciables cuando no hay mucha información, pero pueden recordar detalles. Si dejamos el asunto como esta, existe el riesgo de que alguien te identifique en un futuro, por lo que hay que hacer creer que no fuimos nosotros quienes saltaron" mientras decía esto, Ellen hacia rápidos movimientos en su computadora portátil "lo que hare, será tomar uno de esos videos de acrobacias en bicicleta, de preferencia uno en donde haya un salto como el nuestro, hacer algunos retoques del escenario y los que están en la bici, bajarle la calidad y el enfoque y subirlo como si fuera un video tomado por alguno de los presentes en la estación. De esa forma, la gente llenara los huecos en su memoria con un video falso"

"suena como algo que haría un gobierno que conspira contra sus habitantes"

"créeme, no hay gobierno que no controle o modere el comportamiento de sus habitantes"

"mmm, bueno, ¿realmente puedes hacer eso? Suena como algo complicado que requiere de horas"

"en una computadora normal puede ser, pero si tienes y conoces los programas correctos, se puede hacer en unos minutos" hizo una pausa y continuo "de hecho, ya lo termine, ahora mismo estoy haciendo una cuenta nueva para poner el video sin que alguien sospeche. ¿Alguna idea para una foto de perfil que nadie quiera investigar?"

La pregunta llego de repente después de una declaración algo sorprendente. Si lo que la chica había dicho era cierto, ella tenía una habilidad con la informática prodigiosa, o quizás superior a eso. Sin embargo, el estudiante de preparatoria se recompuso y miro la pantalla de la pc portátil para ver las opciones de imagen

Al final, eligieron no poner ninguna, de esa forma parecería uno de esos usuarios de redes que no hacen nada más que usar su cuenta para ver videos y participar como observadores

Ellen estiro su cuello y del salió un pequeño tronido

"vaya, hace mucho que no salgo y justamente tengo que hacer todo este esfuerzo. Supongo que es refrescante de vez en cuando"

Kamisato no sabía si enojarse por la clara indiferencia al hecho de que él había hecho casi todo el escape, o si asustarse por ver por primera vez a una chica tronando su cuello, pero supuso que hacer lo primero sería tentar su suerte, y lo último sería demasiado infantil

Como sea, eligió preguntar

"entonces, ¿Cómo fue que logramos escapar? O mejor dicho, ¿tenías un drone siguiéndonos?"

"mmm, si" dijo sin dar mucha importancia "veras, creo que sería más fácil si solo decido contarte desde mi perspectiva que fue lo que anduvo pasando, y quien soy"

* * *

"para empezar, mi nombre no es Ellen realmente, pero si es mi seudónimo en la internet, y también el único nombre que dice quién soy realmente

'Si bien puede que no te suene a nada, en las esferas de seguridad internacional y online Ellen es un nombre aterrador, como si fuera un monstruo para una nación, o el lobo de un rebaño de ovejas. Podrías decir que soy más conocida en el supuesto lado oscuro del internet, pero también tengo mi renombre en el lado más claro

'si preguntas porque sería el monstruo, o siquiera porque Ellen es un signo de problemas, es por mi habilidad con la informática. Si te sorprendió la rapidez con la que edite un video para deshacerme de la atención sobre nosotros, pues te aviso que eso solo fue como un jugueteo para mí. Tengo habilidad de sobra

'volviendo al tema que seguro te interesa, la razón por la que dije que nos perseguía la CIA y el que hago aquí contigo, pues tiene mucho que ver con mi influencia

'veras, hace un par de días recibí un trabajo de parte de la propia CIA, pidiendo que me encargue de algunas investigaciones sobre un supuesto tráfico de armas en un país latinoamericano. Me encargue de eso adecuadamente y les envié la información, junto con la factura de mis gastos, pero me dijeron unas cuantas cosas acerca de que debí tener ciertas seguridades, que el tráfico de armas, que no sé qué, pero que no podrían pagarme mis honorarios para así mantener las apariencias. Ya sabes, a veces los grandes deben recurrir a pequeños para así mantener las apariencias de "gente buena"

'como sea, viendo que realmente no iban a pagarme, decidí hacer algo que no suelo hacer, pero que era necesario para mantener mi status. Entre en el banco privado de la CIA y tome la suma que cubría mis gastos, poniendo un archivo en el que decía el motivo de mi visita para que supieran que ya estábamos a mano… grave error

'por lo visto, se pusieron de mal humor con mi ajuste de cuentas, así que decidieron enviar a otro grupo pequeño a buscarme, cosa que no sería tan mala de no ser porque la CIA ya había rastreado mi posición, y los enviaron conmigo directamente. No sé qué iban a hacer conmigo si me encontraban, pero no sería algo que quisiera saber o experimentar

'por suerte, ya me había preparado para un hipotético caso así, además de que monitoreo la actividad de mis "clientes" antes y después de que me hagan pedidos. Así que pude escapar y cubrir mis huellas… pero eso no es nada comparado al problema que ahora tengo

'Si bien logre escapar y poner a salvo mucho de mi equipo importante, aún quedan muchos registros sobre mis encargos y trabajos hechos. La mayoría están codificados, pero con el tiempo y recursos suficientes ellos deberían ser capaces de atravesar mis defensas, encontrar mis archivos y quedárselos. No sé si necesito explicarlo, pero para un hacker como yo, los datos y archivos de trabajos son como mi propio ADN. Si los obtienen, serán capaces de descubrir cómo trabajo y también como encontrarme, pues tengo la mayoría de mis contactos allí

'en pocas palabras, si me encuentran me capturan, pero si obtienen mis datos, me acorralaran hasta capturarme. No hay salida para mí a menos que llegue sana y salva a uno de mis escondites"

Ellen se tomó una pausa para aclarar su garganta, pausa que Kamisato uso para comprender la situación en la que estaba

Desde su punto de vista, su aventura comenzó cuando Ellen se subió a la bicicleta con él, pero aunque ella ya había hablado acerca de su objetivo, aun no llegaba a la parte que lo involucraba a el

"eso explica quién eres, pero no el porqué de que me buscaras y pidieras ayuda. Si mal no recuerdo, dijiste que eras algo así como mi salvadora, pero me gustaría saber en qué sentido es eso"

"si… tienes razón en eso. Bueno, es cierto que hice el hackeo de su banco, pero poco antes recibí un trabajo de otra fuente. El trabajo consistía en identificar, y hacer un informe sobre un individuo que ataco a un grupo de "recolectores" en base a la cámara de seguridad que había en un punto de encuentro ese mismo día por la tarde" Kamisato trago saliva con un mal presentimiento. Ellen lo noto y cubrió su boca con la manga holgada de su bata de laboratorio "exacto, me pidieron que te identificase a ti, quien ataco a un grupo cerca de su punto de reunión y les arrebato algo que ellos debían entregar"

"T-tu… ¿sabes siquiera que era ese algo que intentaban "entregar"?" dijo Kamisato intentando retener su indignación por la poca importancia que Ellen parecía darle al asunto

"no me dieron esa información, pero me dieron la cámara de seguridad y una marca que correspondería al choque de una camioneta en una furgoneta. Identifique que el vehículo del agresor era una camioneta pero no pude especificar su modelo, mucho menos su patente y dueño, pero si pude identificar a un joven con un uniforme escolar incluso en fin de semana, cabello café y complexión media, el cual según un testigo, se presentó como el tipo de chico de preparatoria que puedes encontrar en cualquier parte. Después de eso, revise algunas cámaras de seguridad en busca de un chico con uniforme de preparatoria en fin de semana y me encontré con tu ubicación. Supe que eras tú el que había hecho eso luego de comparar algunas capturas de cámara con tu imagen completa"

"¿entonces qué es lo que se supone que te hizo venir a mí? ¿Acaso vas a intentar chantajearme para que te ayude?"

"en esencia es eso, pero de otra forma. Veras, cuando vi al chico luchando contra los hombres en el video, para después llevarse algo en sus brazos, al momento pensé que se necesita mucho valor para hacer algo así. Y viendo que si yo me negaba ellos terminarían usando a alguien más para encontrarte, por lo que tenías los días contados. En ese momento, después de identificarte, supe que la CIA había contactado a un grupo reconocido por sus trabajos de campo, si sabes a qué me refiero. Tome ambas partes y escapé del mejor modo que pude"

"y entonces me encontraste y empezamos a huir…"

"algo así. De hecho, pues muchas de mis cosas en una bolso de viaje y me fui, pero lleve conmigo una Tablet que es esa que he estado usando durante el escape, y un drone, el cual mande a volar de antemano. El drone me mostro el mejor camino para encontrarte, y detuve tu bicicleta lanzando un palo entre su rueda, pero me había dado cuenta de que nuestros perseguidores nos seguían por la señal que enviaban muchas de mis cosas, así que tuve que deshacerme de ellas y llevar conmigo aquello que no emitía mucha señal, o que de plano no podía dejar atrás. Desde entonces, te guié por las calles usando el mapa que el drone enviaba a mi Tablet, pensé en algún modo de deshacernos de los vehículos que nos seguían y se me ocurrió el salto"

"espera, ¿sabes lo cerca que estuvimos de convertirnos en picadillo debido a ese tren?"

"¡no es mi culpa, calcule que si lo hacíamos bien podríamos pasar y tocar el suelo antes de que el tren cubriese nuestra imagen! ¡Fuiste tú el que decidió doblar hacia un costado y nos acercó más de la cuenta!" dijo Ellen sonando autoritaria

Pero Kamisato le dio entre poca y ninguna importancia a eso y comento

"a ver señorita calculadora, ¿en base a que dices que eso? Estuve contigo todo el rato, ¿o me vas a decir que hiciste una simulación en la Tablet y te dio ese resultado?"

Puede que no estuviera acostumbrada a que le respondieran porque Ellen dudo un poco en decir algo más. Sin embargo cambio de tema al instante

"bueno, ya que te conté la historia, creo que sería inteligente si confías más en mí y me ayudas a llegar a mi refugio a salvo"

"sigues con eso del refugio… ¿Por qué es tan importante? Con tu habilidad deberías poder encargarte de las cosas vía internet desde aquí"

"ese es el problema y la cuestión. Lo cierto es que mis computadoras son muy útiles, pero si intento algo me notaran antes de que termine. Necesito una conexión a la red de muy alta calidad, y este solo es un ciber café, sirve para disimular la señal de mis aparatos, pero no puedo confiar en una fuente de red tan débil"

El chico de preparatoria normal y corriente que es Kamisato no supo que decir al respecto. Para el, la velocidad del internet de el cibercafé hacia que su teléfono funcionase mejor que la computadora de su casa, pero eso parecía aún muy suficiente para Ellen

Sea cual sea el caso, lo cierto es que si querían regresar a sus casas, debían trabajar juntos en lo mejor que pudieran lo antes posible

"entonces… ¿Cuál es el plan ahora?"

"bien, es simple. Llegamos hasta mi refugio, borrare y redistribuiré mi información, y nos iremos de ahí"

"¿algo más?" pregunto Kamisato con algo de expectativa

"si, cambiare y retocare el video de seguridad y buscare a un estudiante de preparatoria similar pero que tenga una coartada para hacer que seas tan corriente y poco llamativo como lo eras antes"

"no necesitabas decir eso ultimo"

* * *

El momento había llegado

Tanto el chico normal de preparatoria como la hacker en fuga salieron del ciber café, aunque no fue debido a un acuerdo entre ambos o algo así. Con tal de llamar la atención lo menos posible, decidieron irse cuando la media hora que reservaron se agotase

Por suerte, media hora fue suficiente para que Kamisato descanse un poco y Ellen se encargase de algunos asuntos informáticos

A propósito Ellen dejo algunas cosas que no iba a necesitar en ese mismo momento en la habitación, confiando en que el servicio de limpieza las guardaría en la sección de objetos perdidos, aunque Kamisato se preguntaba que excusa pondría Ellen para explicar que se había olvidado de aparatos electrónicos como esos. De hecho, la Tablet vinculada al drone también fue dejada atrás, por lo que Ellen solo estaba llevando una computadora portátil y un montón de tarjetas

El drone de Ellen se había posado en otro edificio, con las cámaras apuntando en dos direcciones, por lo que si lo rastreaban, sería más difícil llegar a él, y seguir sus cámaras solo enviaría a los perseguidores a cualquier parte. E incluso si lo obtenían y rastreaban la señal, solo terminarían en el ciber café que habían dejado. Era como perseguir a un animal en base a sus desechos, por más que siguieses la pista, solo encontrarías una prueba de que estuvo allí, pero no está allí

Por fortuna para Kamisato, esta vez los dos tomaron un taxi. Su bici acabo con las ruedas reventadas, y aunque no le había hecho una revisión era posible que su circunferencia ahora fuera más semejante a un ovalo o elipse. Eso claro está, si no la habían robado ya, dado que su única protección era el estar en medio de unos arbustos

Ambos entraron al taxi y Ellen dio las instrucciones adecuadas. El vehículo empezó a moverse de inmediato

Kamisato estaba en silencio, pensando en sus asuntos, pero parece que Ellen estaba algo incomoda. Quizás no tenía mucha experiencia tomando taxis

Incluso luego de que bajasen del taxi, y decidieran caminar hasta el escondite (según Ellen, era más conveniente así, para que su escondite se mantuviera oculto) seguían en silencio

"….."

"… dime" pregunto Ellen en voz baja

"…¿?"

"¿Qué fue lo que tomaste en esa pelea?"

"¿esa pelea? ¡Ah!" Kamisato imagino que se refería al combate que tuvo ayer para salvar a Claire

"sonaste molesto cuando me preguntaste acerca de si sabía que era lo que te llevaste"

"…" Kamisato sabía que debería contestar, pero eso podría elevar potencialmente el riesgo sobre Claire, en especial considerando que estaban siendo perseguidos. Aun así, contesto como pudo "no se trata de que, sino de quien. Y no fue que tome algo, sino que salve a alguien"

"¿salvar…a alguien? Con razón estas así"

"¿disculpa?"

"me preguntaba que te había hecho tomar un riesgo como este, pero resulta que solo fue ir a salvar a alguien. ¿Era acaso tu amor platónico, o un pariente?"

"era una compañera de clases nada más" dijo Kamisato olvidándose de no divulgar información ajena. Eso le era secundario en esta conversación

"que estupidez, cosas como los valores morales y de convivencia son útiles, pero no sirven de nada contra los que tienen poder. Incluso ahora, si yo no hubiera tenido el poder para crear escondites por ahí, no tendríamos un objetivo fijo ni alguna esperanza de salir bien de todo esto"

"¿a qué viene todo esto?"

"viene a que aunque borre tus datos y confunda las informaciones, probablemente no lo vuelva a hacer. Al menos no gratis. Bajo ese concepto, deberías evitar sobresalir otra vez. No ganas nada con jugar a ser el héroe, nada excepto enemigos"

Kamisato Kakeru mantuvo la calma y pensó por un momento. Algo de lo que le había dicho no estaba bien

"¿a qué viene todo esto?" volvió a preguntar

"ya preguntaste eso"

"pero no contestaste correctamente. Preguntaba por qué te importa lo que hago con mi vida"

Ellen no respondió. Quizás no sabía que responder, quizás estaba pensando sus palabras

O quizás estaba reuniendo fuerza para pronunciarlas

"Kamisato Kakeru" dijo de pronto

"¿Eh?" dijo el nombrado

"de 16 años, familia promedio, va a una escuela promedio, obtiene notas promedio. Su complexión física es promedio, o incluso menor a la media, no participa en cosas importantes, ni tiene un lugar predestinado en el mundo. En resumen, un chico normal de preparatoria que podrías encontrar en cualquier lado"

Ellen describió a Kamisato como si leyera un panfleto o biografía sobre su estado actual

"y sin embargo, te metiste con un asunto serio y molestaste a un grupo aún más serio. Eso no es nada normal"

"aunque digas eso, no podía solo no hacer nada"

"empor supuesto que podías/em" recalco Ellen "no deberías subestimar el valor de una vida normal arriesgándote de esa manera"

"es en serio, ¿Qué rayos te pasa?"

"sucede que cuando te contacte esperaba que fueras algo así como un peón que pudiera usar para mi escape y luego dejarte ir con una advertencia, sin embargo, desde la discusión en el edificio con habitaciones en el que me deshice del bolso que has estado actuando de formas no convencionales. Me chantajeaste para que soltara información sin preocuparte por tu propia seguridad. Lograste compensar la pérdida de tiempo de dicha discusión con esfuerzo físico, y por si no fuera suficiente, te ves como si tu mayor preocupación del día fuera saber que hay para cenar. ¡Un chico de preparatoria normal se habría roto después de todo esto!"

Kamisato no tenía forma de saber, pero Ellen no tenía experiencia en muchos asuntos que socialmente eran normales. Una de ellas era la propia interacción con la gente, motivo por el cual sus mayores amigos eran aparatos electrónicos personalizados. Tenía contactos y fuentes de confianza, pero todo eso iba por un lado profesional y de conveniencia

Bajo ese concepto, podría decirse que Kamisato era la persona con la que más tiempo había pasado en mucho tiempo

Para aclarar, ella no sentía algo como el amor a primera vista, sino un instinto de querer mantener a salvo a ese chico que aun pudiendo haberse ido en cualquier momento se quedo

Pero ni ella misma lo tenía en claro, por lo que solo podía quejarse por una molestia que no sabía cómo solucionar

Ante esto, Kamisato suspiro y dijo

"entonces, supongo que soy algo más que un simple estudiante de preparatoria"

"… ¿Huh?"

"dices que no soy normal, pero a mí me parece que tus resultados no son los normales. No puedes simplemente ir por ahí diciendo quien debe hacer esto o aquello como si fueran marionetas. Cada quien tiene su vida y debe vivirla como se le antoje"

"ahí vas de nuevo. A este ritmo terminaras perdiendo algo importante y luego quejándote acerca de tu falta de poder y que debiste quedarte en la categoría de normal"

"puede que tengas razón" Kamisato lo admitió fácilmente. Miro a su normal mano derecha mientras decía "no tengo ningún poder del que me sienta orgulloso, ni algo así como una carta del triunfo, pero admiro a la gente que si la tiene" su mano derecha se volvió un puño "¡y me siento orgulloso de caminar en el mismo escenario que ellos!"

Ellen no tenía palabras para esto. No era simple estupidez e inocencia, el realmente parecía creer en eso

La chica pálida decidió no contestar ni reformular sus palabras. A este ritmo, el terminaría convenciéndola a ella de algo antes de que ella lo convenciera a él, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio

Quizás por primera vez en su vida, Ellen perdió en una conversación

Pero no había tiempo de preocuparse por eso. En especial porque ya estaban cerca del escondite que estaban buscando

* * *

Tras una persecución de película, y una explicación también digna de película, Kamisato Kakeru y la chica pálida Ellen lograron llegar al escondite de esta última, lugar en donde ella dijo que podría encargarse de borrar los registros que pudieran servir para encontrar a ambos, de forma que puedan volver a sus vidas sin ser perseguidos

El lugar era semejante a una habitación ordinaria, pero abriendo una puerta secreta que había detrás de un armario fue posible encontrar un sitio totalmente diferente, como un sótano

Estaba algo desorganizado y había polvo en el aire, pero después de que Ellen presionase un par de teclas en la pared el lugar se ilumino y mostro ser más espacioso de lo que a simple vista parecía. El lugar era del tamaño de una habitación promedio, quizás con más escaleras para bajar, pero tanto el techo como el suelo y paredes estaban recubiertos de metal. Una pared de hecho, estaba casi cubierta en su totalidad por monitores conectados entre sí. El aparato al que estaban conectados dichos monitores tenía el tamaño de un escritorio, y le tomo tres minutos completos el encenderse. Kamisato solo pudo pensar que así se vería una supercomputadora. También había un surtidor de agua a un lado

Literalmente, había lo básico y nada más para una operación de hackeo. Pero por suerte, eso era lo único que necesitaban.

Ellen inhalo el aire estancado de la habitación, y dio un suspiro de alivio como si hubiera vuelto a su casa

Habían llegado a su objetivo

"bienvenidos"

En ese momento, el tiempo pareció detenerse para Kamisato. Esa voz no fue dicha por Ellen, ni por él. Tampoco por una grabación o algo así. Fue dicha en persona, por alguien

Ese alguien estaba de pie en la puerta de la habitación que conectaba a la calle, pero no podían ver su rostro debido a que estaba de espaldas al sol de atardecer que delataba el final del día

Un estruendo se oyó en la pared a la izquierda de dicha puerta, pero más que estruendo fue como un golpe… o más bien una explosión que dejo un gran hueco en la pared. O eso hubiera hecho de no ser porque el hueco fue cubierto de pronto

Uno de los vehículos que momentos atrás los había perseguido había derribado la pared. Polvo lleno la habitación, y el ruido de puertas abriéndose y pasos apresurados se oyó poco después. Kamisato supo al instante que los estaban rodeando

"¡Oh no, Ellen!… AGH!" el chico no pudo terminar su grito dado el golpe que recibió por parte de uno de los hombres que habían entrado

Kamisato oyó algunas palabras del sujeto que los había "saludado" en la puerta

"lo hicieron bien, pero, ¿realmente pensaron que podían escapar de nuestra búsqueda? Realmente subestimaron nuestras fuentes y recursos"

* * *

Otro capítulo bastante largo, y esta vez con un revés al final que se parece a correr hacia la salida de un laberinto… para chocar con una pared de cristal y rebotar

Sé que Ellen se presentó como una investigadora forense y no como hacker, pero en el NT 14 Kamisato nunca la describió, así que me tomare la libertad de darle un pasado como tal, ya veré cómo desarrollar su rol para que al final sea más una forense que una hacker, por lo que pediré paciencia nada más

A la vez, metí algo de personalidad en Kamisato, pues aunque no se dijo mucho sobre él, en esta historia es MI personaje. Aunque también aclaro que lo desarrollare para que tenga su personalidad como la que se vio en las novelas oficiales, pero para eso quedan varias sagas. Creo que no hace falta decir que aun no posee el World Rejecter

Hasta el proximo capitulo


	10. Confrontacion archivada

**Cuarto capítulo, disfrútenlo**

* * *

Luego de llegar al lugar supuestamente seguro, Kamisato Kakeru y Ellen fueron emboscados por el grupo que los perseguía. Derribaron una pared chocándola con un vehículo, y algunos hombres salieron de este. Uno de ellos silencio a Kamisato de un golpe mientras aquel que parecía ser el jefe se burlaba de sus esfuerzos

O al menos la mayoría de todo esto es cierto, pues aunque si recibió el golpe, Kamisato no estaba inconsciente. Por lo visto el chico normal de preparatoria que puedes encontrar en cualquier lado era algo resistente

Pero sin negarlo, el había sentido el golpe. Ahora mismo, estaba algo aturdido y sin moverse en el suelo, pero podía oír lo que estaba pasando y se estaban diciendo

"¿en serio pensaste que podías jugar contra los grandes y salir como si nada? Quizás ya lo sabias, pero te vigilaron desde incluso antes de requerir tus servicios por primera vez. Rastrearon cada venta y tráfico de tecnología avanzada cuya seguridad fuera muy alta, y terminaron obteniendo la dirección de la mayoría de tus escondites "secretos". Si te perseguimos en lugar de solo buscar en cada uno fue más por una cuestión de entretenimiento, pero eso ya acabo" la voz de "bienvenida" hablo

"…"

"no me mires así, fueron tus acciones las que te dejaron en esta situación. No, tus acciones no hubieran sido suficientes. Fue gracias a tu pequeño cómplice de ahí que pudiste llegar tan lejos"

"él no es mi cómplice" Ellen al fin contesto

"¿nh?"

"es solo un chico corriente al que convencí de ayudarme a llegar hasta aquí"

"…."

"tenía algunos antecedentes, así que me ofrecí a borrarlos a cambio de su ayuda, así que…"

" _en serio crees que nos interesa eso"_ interrumpió el hombre

No estaba negando lo que decía. Tampoco estaba haciendo preguntas

Ellen lo había dicho. El grupo era conocido por sus "trabajos de campo", por lo que era una cuestión de búsqueda y captura, no de reconocimiento, juicio y sentencia. Estaban a su merced, y un chico confundido, más una chica que se veía escuálida no podrían contra un grupo. Quizás no hubieran podido ni contra el hombre al que habían visto primero

Ciertamente, ellos no habían luchado, solo escapado. Confundían a sus perseguidores, se movían de aquí para allá y cubrían sus huellas, pero eso podía interpretarse de otro modo

Habían preferido deshacerse de un bolso con aparatos electrónicos que perder tiempo quitándole lo que fuera necesario

Habían preferido saltar una estación y casi ser arrollados por un tren antes que huir directamente de los vehículos

Habían dejado el drone y Tablet atrás para evitar en lo posible que los encontraran

La bici, el ciber café y el taxi tuvieron papeles solamente temporales, y no dudaron en dejar sus beneficios cuando se trataba de seguir perdiendo el rastro

Todo lo que habían hecho fue para evitar el encuentro, por lo que intentar esa opción era claramente imposible. O mejor dicho, era insensato, podían resistirse pero no serviría de nada

Por si fuera poco, el que parecía ser el líder no parecía interesada en saber la participación de Kamisato. Solo iba a cumplir su trabajo, y si el chico estaba o no en su camino era algo que el juzgaría con su opinión

"…lo irse" dijo una voz débil

La voz era casi inaudible, pero parecía estar siendo forzada a salir

"¡ya me tienen a mí y prometo no resistirme! ¡Así que al menos déjenlo irse!" grito Ellen

Esto altero a Kamisato quien estaba en el suelo. Hasta entonces, Ellen se había comportado secamente, sin tratar de hablar con Kamisato. Pero ahora ella estaba tratando de salvarlo con el poco poder que le quedaba

Él no lo sabía, pero a simple vista podía intuirse. Ellen no tiene amigos

Sabía las leyes y casi todo lo que estaba relacionado con lo legal, pero no había experimentado la justicia

Había estudiado gráficos demográficos y mapas de casi todo Japón, pero no tenía experiencia con la sociedad

Sabía varios idiomas además del japonés y el inglés, pero nunca había hablado realmente con nadie

Sabía sobre la anatomía y psicología de las personas, pero casi no tenía contacto humano. Incluso tenía la costumbre diaria de comprar comida a domicilio y tomarla por medio del brazo de un drone para evitar interactuar con el repartidor

Y ni una situación de emergencia la hubiera hecho hablar por sí misma, pues fue Kamisato quien insistió en ello. Fue él quien decidió empezar a hablar con ella, y también quien la hizo contar su situación. Gracias a él fue que Ellen llego tan lejos, por lo que ella quizás le hablo más como un agradecimiento, pero desde el punto de vista de alguien como Ellen, las pocas horas que estuvo con Kamisato ya le dejaron confiar en él. Al menos debía hacer lo posible para salvarlo

El chico de preparatoria no pensó en todas esas cosas, simplemente se limitó a tratar de levantarse. Su esfuerzo no paso por alto a la mirada de los demás, pues con solo mover su brazo para tratar de levantarse, Kamisato sintió como alguien lo sujetaba del cuello de su camisa escolar y lo levantaba como si fuera un costal de papas. El chico no era muy pesado, pero aun así supo la diferencia de fuerzas que había entre él y quien lo sujetaba

Kamisato pudo ponerse en pie, pero la mano que lo sujetaba aún tenía su agarre en el

Kamisato no lucho. Incluso si de algún modo podía deshacerse del que lo sujetaba, los casi 6 hombres podían darle una paliza antes de que el pudiera hacer otro movimiento, y eso si no usaban sus armas; Casi todos tenían pistolas enfundadas de un lado, más una granada cegadora del otro lado. Sus ropas podían tener perfectamente un blindaje dentro, y a simple vista tenían una buena musculatura. No había posibilidad de ganar contra eso

"¿Qué pasa chico, tienes algo que decir?" dijo el que parecía ser el líder con un tono burlón

"…"

"¡No me oyeron! ¡Solo déjenlo ir, no hará nada contra ustedes!" grito Ellen tratando de distraer la atención de los hombres

"cállate. Ya te tenemos, y no me asusta lo que puedas o no hacer. Pero este chico nos hizo las cosas difíciles al perseguirlos, así que no se ira como si nada"

"¿vas a herir a un inocente? ¿¡En serio vas a herir a un inocente!?" Ellen no parecía saber lo que estaba diciendo ya

"no trates de usar la psicología infantil conmigo, niña. No creo en los "inocentes" en este mundo" pero al que parecía ser el líder no le importaba

"…cállate"

Eso último lo dijo Kamisato desde su posición. Eran palabras peligrosas considerando su situación actual

"… ¿Nh?" el que parecía el líder parecía entretenido con este giro de acontecimientos "¿acaso no te gusta que hable mal del mundo o…?"

"le estoy hablando a Ellen" dijo de forma débil pero con determinación

El que parecía ser el líder quedo boquiabierto por un momento, pero si no dio una orden para golpear al chico debió ser porque le interesaba saber qué es lo que el haría. No es como si fuera a cambiar el resultado, pensó

"llegamos hasta aquí juntos… no puedes solo decir que no estoy involucrado después de todo esto. No soy inocente de esto, y aunque me arrastraste, yo fui el que decidió acompañarte a cambio de saber que pasaba, ¿no? ¡Tenme un poco de fe, idiota!"

Ellen no podía comprender la situación. O más bien, no las asimilaba

El chico normal de preparatoria ciertamente pudo haberla dejado en el edificio de departamentos en el que se detuvieron por primera vez, pero accedió a acompañarla a cambio de información

Pero eso solo fue por comodidad. A juzgar por lo que decía, Kamisato podría haberla ayudado si esta lo pedía, incluso sin saber nada, por lo que la información solo fue por comodidad

Incluso ahora, Kamisato no iba a dejarla sola, ni en esta situación desesperanzadora

Un momento después, Kamisato actuó. Golpeo con el codo el pecho del hombre que lo sujetaba y se separó un poco de él, pero probablemente el solo lo soltó por la sorpresa más que por el golpe. Un chico de 16 años sin entrenamiento no podría hacer daño en un hombre blindado y entrenado con solo un codazo

Tras ver el golpe, los demás hombres se prepararon para restringir al chico lo antes posible. Soltaron a Ellen lanzándola al suelo, y observaron a Kamisato directamente asegurándose que no utilizara alguna puerta o la abertura en la pared para escapar, pero la acción e Kamisato no fue lo que esperaban

La siguiente acción que tomo el chico de preparatoria fue más bien inesperada. Como si se arrepintiera, se agacho y encogió en posición fetal cubriendo su cabeza con las manos y cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras apretaba los dientes

La acción fue tan repentina que los hombres no reaccionaron rápido. Pero el que parecía el líder hablo de pronto

"¡Jajaja! ¡Que es esto! ¿¡Que tratabas de ha…!?"

Pero no termino de hablar

O más bien, no se supo si termino o no de hablar

Antes de terminar su frase, un sonido agudo sonó con suficiente fuerza como para silenciar cualquier otro sonido que pudieran hacer

Y eso sin contar la potente, muy potente luz.

* * *

A simple vista, no había nada que un chico normal de preparatoria pudiera hacer. Por eso se enfocó tanto en la huida

Pero no era momento para recordar el pasado, sino para enfocarse en el presente. Tenía que haber algo que el pudiera hacer

Mientras estuvo de pie sujeto por el cuello de su camisa, el vio a quienes lo rodeaban. Ellen estaba siendo sujetada, pero incluso si estuviera libre, la formación del grupo haría imposible el escape. Además, necesitaban las computadoras que estaban en la habitación secreta, y si lo que ellos decían era cierto, tratar de ir a otro escondite era arriesgarse a encontrar a otro grupo. Por lo tanto, la única forma de considerar una victoria, seria encargarse de los aquí presentes, y hacer que Ellen se pusiera en marcha con su trabajo

Pero imaginar un plan real era más difícil que imaginar el resultado, así que se enfocó en sus opciones:

Aquellos que debería vencer estaban armados con una pistola y una granada de aturdimiento de fácil acceso, e incluso sin armas, estaban bien entrenados y con un traje que parecía blindado. En el suelo había algunos escombros debido al choque del vehículo, pero Kamisato seria derribado antes de poder tomar uno entre sus manos. De hecho, aun con uno de esos escombros, la fuerza de Kamisato solo le permitiría usar uno de tamaño entre pequeño y mediano, con el que necesitaría atacar en la cabeza si quería algún resultado. Confrontación física directa… NO

El supuesto escondite era un sitio que pudiera evitar llamar la atención, aislado y poco llamativo. Quizás alguien pudo haber llamado a la policía para reportar el choque contra la habitación, pero en ese caso serían usados como rehenes. Además, el sitio estaba en una zona que Kamisato no reconocía muy bien, por lo que no podía esperar que algún conocido suyo (que no hay muchos por cierto) vaya a ayudarlos. Esperar por ayuda…NO

El líder era el único que había hablado, y no hacía mucho más que burlarse de su superioridad momentánea. No iba a escuchar negociaciones, y no había nada que pudieran ofrecerle. De más está decir que no era probable que alguno de los subordinados que estaban en la habitación fuera a traicionar al resto por algunas palabras emotivas. Convencerlos de dejarlos ir… POR SUPUESTO QUE NO

(…)

Las posibilidades estaban en su contra, pero al chico de preparatoria normal se le ocurrió un plan. Podía fallar, podía equivocarse, podía no dar el resultado adecuado o incluso podría afectarlo más a el que a los otros, pero era su única opción viable

Si el uniforme de cada uno era idéntico al de los otros, significaba que Kamisato podría alcanzar, sino la granada de aturdimiento, al menos la anilla y retirarla. Camuflo dicha acción con un codazo para librarse, y funcionó

Con una granada de aturdimiento detrás de él a punto de explotar, Kamisato se agacho y puso en posición fetal, con tal de minimizar el área de su cuerpo que pudiera quedar expuesta al impacto. Cubrió su cabeza con las manos, taponando además sus oídos con los pulgares, y cerro tanto los ojos como los dientes esperando la explosión

Era posible que no hubiera alcanzado la anilla, o que se hubieran dado cuenta. Era posible que empezaran a patearlo apenas se agacho. Era posible que el mismo quedase aturdido por la granada aunque se prepare, pero aposto todo a la posibilidad de que no fuera así

No oyó lo que el que parecía el líder le dijo, pero supo que había empezado a hablar… después, la granada exploto

Su posición logro evitarle el quedar cegado por la luz, pero no tuvo tanta suerte con la onda de sonido. A la distancia a la que estaba, una persona podría quedar inconsciente solo por el ruido, así que Kamisato puso toda su concentración en quedarse consciente

El sonido no entro por sus oídos, pero sus huesos lo sintieron directamente. Probablemente hubiera vomitado si hubiese comido algo antes

Cuando la sensación de sus huesos vibrando termino, Kamisato se animó a abrir los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue a una inconsciente Ellen tirada en el suelo, vio también a los hombres armados enfrente de él cubriendo sus ojos y oídos mientras intentaban mantenerse erguidos

Su plan había funcionado

Un combate directo no iba a resultar en nada bueno, pero él tenía la suerte de que ellos actuasen totalmente superiores, por lo que su acción hizo poco más que sorprenderlos, no ponerlos en guardia

Aunque estaban cegados y sordos, solo iba a ser temporal, por lo que Kamisato se puso en acción rápidamente

Usando sus manos para tomar un trozo de escombro del tamaño y peso de un ladrillo, se levantó con dificultad y se dispuso a sacar de combate a todo lo que se moviera en esa habitación

* * *

Una chica de aparentemente 14 años abría los ojos con dificultad, pues le costaba ver

Había visto como alguien se agachaba como si tuviera miedo por su vida, para después ser cegada por una potente luz, y aturdida por un sonido ensordecedor. Ahora mismo estaba acostada en el suelo de una habitación sumamente simple, que ella reconocería si pudiera ver bien

Giro la cabeza hacia la dirección que más luz mostraba, y vio una silueta que parecía estar moviendo algo grande con dificultad. La silueta pareció darse cuenta de su acción, pues dejo lo que hacía y se acerco

El cerebro de Ellen envió señales de peligro a todo su cuerpo, pero este no se movió, no podía moverse correctamente. Cuando la silueta se acercó lo suficiente y se agacho en su dirección. Ellen cerró los ojos sin saber que pasaría

"ghnhnhs"

La silueta dijo algo, pero ella aún estaba algo aturdida, por lo que no lo oyó bien. Sin embargo, pudo reconocer la voz, por lo que abrió los ojos nuevamente

Aunque su visión aún estaba borrosa, estaba mejor que antes, por lo que ella pudo ver quién era el que estaba hablándole ahora

De cabello y ojos marrones, uniforme de color azul. Sin rasgos faciales o características remarcables, solo las promedio, pero con una sonrisa algo cansada

"ganamos" volvió a decir

Kamisato Kakeru. El estudiante normal de preparatoria. Decía con certeza que habían ganado

(¿Pero ganado que?) Se preguntó Ellen mentalmente

De pronto recordó todo lo que había pasado una vez más. Algo había pasado después del destello de luz, y ese algo fue lo que hizo que Kamisato dijera que ahora habían ganado

(¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? ¿Con qué?) Se preguntó Ellen, sin entender que la mitad de esas preguntas ya tenían solución y ella la sabia, pero aunque solo habían pasado algunos minutos, ella pensaba que se había perdido de una larga cadena de eventos

Pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada, pues sintió como el chico de preparatoria la levantaba y llevaba en brazos

Esto ya era demasiado. Incluso si cuando empezó el escape ella sabía que iba a experimentar por primera vez muchas cosas, esto ya estaba muy lejos de sus cálculos y predicciones. Su mente quedo en blanco por unos segundos hasta que sintió como es que era bajada en un asiento cómodo, casi un sillón

"… ¿Ahh?"

"encárgate de los asuntos de hacker, terminare de atar a los tipos que nos acorralaron y después te explico que fue lo que paso"

En ese momento algo empezó a funcionar dentro de Ellen. El chico había vencido a los hombres armados por sí mismo, y acto seguido la había cargado hacia su computadora, para decirle que había que trabajar. Quizás esto hubiera parecido rudo para muchas chicas, pero para esta en particular fue como un sueño no pedido pero hecho realidad. Su mente adolescente siguió fantaseando hasta que la computadora produjo el sonido característico de una computadora cuando se enciende

Tragando saliva, Ellen trono sus dedos y se propuso a empezar con algo en lo que era bastante buena

* * *

 **Otro capitulo con algo mas de accion, solo que a un nivel algo mas tactico, si puedo usar esa palabra**

 **Creo que será mejor si meto el epilogo de Ellen pronto, en lugar de esperar casi un mes para darme más tiempo, en especial porque la siguiente saga ya la tengo casi armada, solo debo escribirla**

 **Y sobre el capítulo, debo decir que no sé muy bien cómo funcionan las granadas aturdidoras, pero si lo que vi en las películas y juegos de counter strike es cierto, entonces basta con sacarles la anilla y no estar sujetándola para que explote**


	11. Conclusión archivada

**Hola otra vez**

 **Con este capítulo, Ellen termina su saga. Bastante más larga que la de Claire, pero creo que fue más porque logre sacarle más jugo a la situación que a la anterior**

 **Espero que les agrade**

* * *

Ya eran más de las 16:00 y Kamisato estaba caminando al lado de su bicicleta con la rueda reventada. Por experiencia sabía que andar encima de una bicicleta con una rueda reventada era una mala idea, pues podía caerse con facilidad, sin contar que debía hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para alcanzar una velocidad decente, así que simplemente decidió caminar a su lado

"Ahora que lo pienso, este día fue incluso más loco que ayer"

Había salvado a una compañera de clases el día anterior, y este día había pasado por un enfrentamiento también digno de mención, pero por su propia seguridad debía guardárselo en secreto, y la chica que lo había acompañado, una hacker reconocida en internet como Ellen, había logrado borrar tanto su participación en ese caso, como en el que había involucrado a su amiga Claire y también a su madre. Para esto último, Kamisato simplemente pidió borrar todo dato que fuera posible relacionado con eso, pero sabía que no podía pedir milagros, así que sabía que no debía hablar sobre ello, ni llamar la atención

"me pregunto cómo le estará yendo ahora mismo a Ellen"

Había hablado con Ellen bastante. Le conto sobre como logro ganar el combate, y de que aquellos que fueron sacados de combate ahora estaban esposados o atados a diversas partes del vehículo que tenían, de forma que no fueran a tratar de encontrarlos hasta dentro de un tiempo. Luego se había despedido de Ellen. Luego de que esta terminase con sus asuntos informáticos aviso acerca del riesgo de que pudieran ser un blanco fácil de reconocer si iban juntos, por lo que se separaron en ese punto. Ella aclaro que recuperaría sus aparatos y computadoras a su debido tiempo, por lo que no debía preocuparse por eso

"y también a Claire, me pregunto si ira mañana a la escuela"

Había pasado por la casa de Claire, la cual le quedaba algo más cerca que la estación, y aunque el sentía que debía ir a asegurar si bicicleta lo antes posible, necesitaba ir al baño y tomar algunos líquidos. Lo atendieron adecuadamente, y hasta le invitaron algo de lo que quedaba del almuerzo, lo cual le vino bien considerando que no había comido nada hasta entonces. De paso, le aviso a la chica gemstone acerca de lo ocurrido, y comprobó si había alguna mejora en ella, quien había logrado minimizar las hojas a solo sus brazos, pero por sugerencia de Kamisato, y basándose en un fondo de pantalla que Ellen tenía en una de sus computadoras, él le sugirió tratar de hacer crecer plantas como un ornamento para la cabeza. Claire se mostró algo reservada a la idea, pero cuando lo pensó, eligió unas enredaderas tropicales que en su punto de floración tenían una mayor actividad, por lo que podría mantener su metabolismo solo con dos brotes largos, los cuales le quedaban como si fueran coletas. Eso sí, dependía de ella si iba a ir o no a la escuela con su cabeza así de llamativa.

"pero bueno, es una suerte que al menos no la hayan robado"

Había ido a buscar su bicicleta golpeada en los arbustos, y aunque se alegró de que nadie la hubiera robado, también estuvo el hecho de que nadie querría una bicicleta que te costaría más caro arreglar que el dinero que te daría el venderla. Aun así, era la bicicleta de Kamisato, y él la quería por eso… además no sabía si podría comprar una nueva

"al fin, creo que esto termino por hoy"

Luego de toda la aventura, el escape, la tensión, el cansancio y de hablar con ambas chicas, Kamisato al fin llego a su casa. Desde que salió habían pasado casi 6 horas, y él estaba ya regresando. Dejo la bici estacionada en donde suele dejar su bicicleta, entro a la casa ignorando los pedidos perezosos de su hermana mayor y se dirigió a su habitación

Apenas abrió la puerta, se dio cuenta de que había alguien más dentro

Al principio pensó que quizás era su hermana no relacionada por sangre, pero ignoro esa idea tomando en cuenta lo mal iluminada que estaba la habitación y que ella nunca se pondría a usar una computadora en la oscuridad. La mano de Kamisato se dirigió lentamente al interruptor de luz, cuando la figura frente a la computadora se dio media vuelta y lo vio

La escena era la de una chica de piel blanca, ojos negros y oscurecidos por la sombra, cabello negro y totalmente liso, volteándose para quedar de perfil. Sus pupilas no podían distinguirse pero cualquiera podría apostar con certeza de que lo estaba viendo directamente

"no prendas la luz" dijo con un tono monótono y bajo

"…ah"

A la mente de Kamisato se le olvido trabajar por un momento. La imagen frente a él no era muy diferente de una de esas películas japonesas de fantasmas como "the ring". Sin embargo, el sentido común actuó antes que el miedo, y prendió la luz rápidamente

La figura soltó un quejido mientras se cubría como un animal pequeño al que le quitan su refugio, corriendo hacia la cama y tapándose de la luz con la manta

"ahgghhh, te pedí que no prendieras la luz" se quejó una vos que Kamisato pudo reconocer

"¿Eh? ¿Ellen? ¿Qué estas…?"

"ahora te explico, pero no hagas mucho ruido, que tu hermana no sabe que estoy aquí"

"….."

Luego de apagar la luz, pero abrir un poco las ventanas, Ellen se dignó de hablar

"seguro que tienes muchas preguntas"

"no de hecho, pero quizás surjan más. Ahora mismo, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"bueno, quizás ya escuchaste al tipo que nos embosco allá en mi escondite, ¿no? pues bueno, tomando sus palabras en cuenta, me di cuenta de que no podía ir a otro de mis escondites hasta dentro de un tiempo. Pude borrar tanto mis problemas, como los tuyos, pero la orden que se les dio seguirá en sus memorias, por lo que al menos corte sus fuentes de recursos, así que no recibirán paga por lo que están haciendo"

"¿es así de simple? ¿No trataran de regresar con una nueva orden?"

"ahí es donde la suerte juega por nosotros" dijo con algo de entusiasmo "en EEUU, hubo un atentado terrorista en Hawái, que resulto en un problema de mandos y con una de las personas con más poder en el mundo en prisión, siendo además reemplazada por una niña de 8 años, por lo que los "grandes" tienen cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse. Lo mejor es, que hasta pude tomar una parte de los fondos de otro empresario y ponerlos en una nueva cuenta de la que soy dueña, por lo que tengo dinero para vivir por un buen rato. Claro está, lo gastare en computadoras y demás en cuanto las cosas se calmen un poco, pero hasta entonces y respondiendo tu primera pregunta, necesito de un alojamiento hasta que encuentre un lugar seguro"

"espera, ¿Cómo sabes que no te encontraran si buscan aquí?"

"antes de venir, use un par de mis cuentas anteriores para comprar una serie de boletos de tren, avión, hacer reservaciones a varios nombres, algunos para dos personas, realizar algunas compras, y por ultimo conseguir algunos objetos que me pudieran ser útiles y enviarlos hacia esos lugares. Normalmente ese es mi sistema cuando quiero desaparecer del mapa y confundir a un perseguidor, pero crea un pequeño riesgo de accidentes, riesgo que puedo evitar si me salteo todo eso y simplemente vengo en taxi hasta tu casa"

"momento ahí, ¿Cómo sabias donde estaba mi casa?"

"La busque por internet, no tomo mucho tiempo una vez que establecí los filtros adecuados"

"¿en serio crees que te dejare simplemente quedarte aquí? ¿Qué crees que dirá mi hermana si te ve?"

"quizás piense de que al fin encontraste novia o que me secuestraste para hacer cumplir tus deseos más impuros, o que…. ¿¡gwaah!?" balbuceó Ellen mientras Kamisato le daba un almohadazo que sería suave para alguien normal, pero era como una patada para alguien con la poca fuerza y resistencia de Ellen

"elige, o te sales o te saco de la casa" dijo Kamisato de forma autoritaria

Ellen desde su posición lo miro, se puso de pie y con la mirada fija, puso un fajo de billetes en la mesa

"te daré cincuenta mil yenes por semana si me dejas quedarme"

Kamisato quedo con los ojos hechos puntos y su rostro parecía un meme hecho en paint. Miro el fajo de billetes de 5.000 yenes apoyado en la mesa y a Ellen moviendo los ojos nada más. Cincuenta mil yenes sería suficiente para arreglar su bicicleta y evitarse las preguntas de su hermana mayor y menor y quizás aún le sobre algo… y eso solo la primera semana. Pero antes de aceptar, su sentido común intervino en un último y desesperado round

"eeehhhmmm, ¿no crees que mi hermana se dará cuenta si llevo comida a la habitación constantemente?"

"compraré lo que necesito por internet y lo buscare por medio del drone que tengo" dijo mostrando el drone que los había ayudado tanto en el escape. Por lo visto pudo ser recuperado

"pero… ¡la cama! ¡No tengo un futon extra en esta habitación, así que podría darse cuenta!"

"tranquilo, tengo la costumbre de dormir cada tres días, y dormiré por las tardes, no por las noches. Por cierto, hoy no me toca dormir"

Eso tenía menos sentido todavía, pero de alguna forma desbarataba lo que Kamisato acababa de decir

Su mente de estudiante de preparatoria trabajo al ciento diez por ciento de su capacidad para encontrar un fallo en lo que estaba sugiriendo, cuando se le ocurrió algo más básico y considerable

"¡mi hermana! ¿Qué crees que pasara si mi hermana llega a entrar en mi habitación? Y mira que contando a Salome son dos" Kamisato dijo un nombre que Ellen no conocía como si nada, y encima parecía orgulloso de ello

"mmmh, no sé nada sobre esa última, pero en cuanto a la que ahora está en casa, la rocié con un hongo inofensivo que me recomendó un contacto de ciudad Academia para hacer que ella pierda el interés en entrar a esta habitación a menos que sea por un objetivo directo. Dijeron que era algo así como "me da miedo esa habitación, por lo tanto no entrare en la habitación" o algo así, pero por lo demás, simplemente no debo hacer mucho escándalo y todo estará bien"

"….. ¿Dijiste que tienes un hongo que altera la conducta?" dijo Kamisato rindiéndose

"si"

"¿puedes hacer que mi hermana sea algo más responsable?" pregunto con algo de interés

"soy científica, no hago milagros" respondió sin dudarlo

"….. Asegúrate de no molestar por favor" dijo finalmente

Y así fue como Ellen empezó a vivir en la casa de Kamisato, o más bien en su habitación

Qué pasara después, quien sabe.

* * *

 **Aquí el final de otra saga, Ellen y sus archivos, o como quieran llamarlo**

 **Tuve bastantes inconvenientes tratando de crear una situación en la que Kamisato sea heroico, pues a diferencia de con Claire, no fue él el que persiguió, sino el que era perseguido. Por otro lado, estuve releyendo el NT 13 y quizás de ahí me salió el interés por hacer una persecución con una bicicleta de por medio, aunque por desgracia para Kamisato no fue con asistencia eléctrica ni giroscopios que pudieran convertir a un estudiante de preparatoria en un acróbata callejero**

 **Uno de los inconvenientes que tuve con esta saga fue que quise dar una explicación más detallada de cómo es que Claire termina quedándose con flores tropicales en la cabeza, pero considerando que solo le quedaba un día de descanso antes de las clases, decidí solo hacerlo simple. También pensé en un encuentro entre Claire y Ellen ayudando a Kamisato en sus problemas, pero no se me ocurrió como hacerlo sin quedar muy forzado**

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta saga, dejen un comentario o reseña de la misma si tienen algo de decir y los veo después**

 **Postdata; quédense tranquilos, Ellen no se convertirá en la "Índex" de Kamisato, ni Kamisato se volverá rico por la renta que creo, equivale a como 500 pesos argentinos, así que sigan la historia, que la próxima saga saldrá con un poco menos de retraso**

 **…...**

 **…...**

 **¿Quién creen que será la siguiente?**


	12. Dia lunes

El loco fin de semana que Kamisato Kakeru había tenido había llegado a su fin, y ya era lunes.

Normalmente, un chico normal de preparatoria empieza un lunes fresco con pereza ante la idea de salir de la cama, pero haciéndolo de todos modos. Después va al baño a prepararse y terminar de despertarse.

Se pone su ropa y va a desayunar, y si le es tarde, se salta el desayuno y corre por las calles con un pan en la boca, o al menos lo hace si es tierno y moe. Un chico no lo haría.

Kamisato Kakeru es el tipo de chico de preparatoria normal que puedes encontrar en cualquier lado, pero tras los eventos del fin de semana ya no podía ser tan normal. Aun así tenía que disimular, pues sino, la vida que había tratado de proteger se vería afectada, y el no quería eso.

Aun así, su lunes fue algo diferente a lo que un chico de 16 años consideraría normal… o siquiera aceptable:

El día lunes de Kamisato Kakeru comenzó a las 0:00 hs, apenas el reloj cambio la fecha a un día lunes, con el propio Kamisato rogando por enésima vez a su inquilina que apagase la computadora, pues la luz que irradiaba no lo dejaba dormir.

La inquilina era una hacker conocida en internet como Ellen, y el día anterior tras ser salvada, había pagado cincuenta mil yenes semanales para quedarse en la habitación de Kamisato a modo de escondite, pero ahora no parecía querer dormir. Kamisato estaba preguntándose seriamente como rayos esa chica podía tener sus ojos todavía, pues él estaba a dos metros de distancia y aun le molestaba la vista el ver la pantalla en la oscuridad. En algún momento Ellen pareció apiadarse, pues decidió ir al baño por unos minutos y apago la pantalla mientras tanto para que el chico pudiera descansar la vista y dormir. El cansancio del chico fue suficiente como para dejarlo inconsciente apenas noto la oscuridad volviendo a la habitación.

Aproximadamente a las 6:30 am, fue despertado por Ellen, quien no durmió mientras usaba la computadora.

Ella no tenía malas intenciones en despertarlo, pues él debía levantarse para ir a la escuela, pero para él fue como si ella quisiera torturarlo aún más.

Para mas inri (o sea, para aumentar el nivel del problema), lo despertó con un brazo robótico que váyase a saber cuándo trajo, así que lo primero que sintió Kamisato al despertar fue una mano fría y rígida. El susto lo despertó aún más que si se hubiera dado una ducha fría.

Tras maldecir un poco a la inquilina, salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina, para preparar el desayuno. Su hermana, por su parte, no parecía querer hacer acto de presencia hasta no oler algo delicioso en la cocina… como siempre.

Resignándose, Kamisato preparo el desayuno para él y su hermana, dado que la noche anterior Ellen le dejo claro que si ella necesitaba algo, lo pediría por internet y lo recogería por medio de su drone.

Pero a punto de terminar, recibió un mensaje… o más bien un correo electrónico de parte de Ellen, quien aparecía en una foto posando con un signo de paz. Mientras se preguntaba cuando el que Ellen tomo su teléfono y puso su número y correo en él, leyó el mensaje

"[necesito que prepares un desayuno rico en carbohidratos y azucares, por favor. Enviare al robot a recogerlo en un minuto]"

"…"

Como había dicho, el drone apareció, pero no volando, sino usando unas ruedas que parecían poder desarmarse. Quizás Ellen no quería arriesgar a su drone a golpearse con las paredes, o quizás no quería hacer ruido, pero el drone que llego no tenía sus hélices, sino una nota encima de él.

"[deja el plato con comida aquí, y hazlo rápido. Tu hermana está a punto de salir de su habitación]"

Ciertamente, Ellen había dicho que pediría lo que necesitase por medio de internet y lo recogería con su drone, pero esto era un insulto a la esperanza de Kamisato. Con una indignación digna de conseguir un trofeo, puso un plato con tostadas llenas de manteca encima, asumiendo que quizás esa chica se molestase por recibir demasiadas grasas en su desayuno. Pero después de que el robot se fuera, un segundo correo le llego.

"[gracias por el desayuno y por añadir manteca extra sin que lo pidiera. Soy una chica en crecimiento, así que necesito calorías extras]"

Otra vez, Kamisato no respondió al correo, y además su hermana había llegado.

Se guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo y desayuno tratando de estar en paz consigo mismo.

Lo que sigue, es ir a la escuela. Kamisato salió de su casa diez minutos antes de lo que solía salir, pues necesitaba enviar su bicicleta a algún taller de reparación. Una vez allí, dejo la bicicleta, explico lo que necesitaba, no explico cómo es que la bici acabo en ese estado, y se fue con la noción de que al día siguiente podría retirar su bicicleta.

Incluso si fue la principal causa de que ocurriese, Ellen y su renta podían ayudar bastante a Kamisato.

De camino a la escuela, Kamisato se encontró con Claire en el camino, aunque más bien fue debido a las grandes flores tropicales que crecían a los lados de su cabeza.

Poco atrás, él la salvo de un secuestro por parte de quienes mencionaron algo acerca de un gemstone, por lo que de ahí sacaron la idea de cuál era la condición de esta. El aun no sabía cómo rayos fue que las cosas terminaron así para ella, pero quizás ella tampoco lo sabía. De cualquier modo, el no hizo preguntas al respecto, pero si la ayudo a lidiar con eso.

El día anterior por cierto, le aconsejo que solo hiciera crecer a esas dos flores y sus hojas para conseguir energía. Era llamativo, pero mejor que dejar crecer hojas en todo su cuerpo.

"…he estado pensando en cómo iré a clases sin que los profesores me digan nada acerca de estas flores" había dicho acariciando los brotes en su cabeza "así que pensé en decir que las saque del club de jardinería y las estoy mostrando para que la gente se interese, pero aun así creo que serían muy llamativas como para andar por los pasillos con ellas…"

Claire había hablado más, y Kamisato respondía lo que podía. Su falta de sueño era evidente, pero aun así no debía levantar sospechas. Afortunadamente, Claire había decidido no preguntar acerca de la actitud cansada de Kamisato, pues para ella lo que este había dicho que paso el domingo sería suficiente motivo como para faltar y tomarse un día de descanso, así que ella considero que el chico de preparatoria se estaba esforzando para seguir adelante a pesar de sus asuntos.

"…pero he decidido hacer lo siguiente; tomare cuanta luz solar pueda, y luego reduciré estos brotes de un metro cada uno, hasta que parezcan solo flores con un par de hojas. Usare la glucosa que genere por la mañana para tener energías si las necesito…"

Oír a Claire hablar de cómo reuniría glucosa, o que la fotosíntesis sobre esto, y esas cosas, hizo pensar al chico acerca de cómo Claire parecía haber aceptado su situación. No iba a actuar como una víctima ni esconderse por vergüenza. Tampoco le iba a tener miedo a su condición, sino que iba a dominarla para que no le causase problemas. Kamisato sencillamente admiraba esa fuerza de voluntad.

Llegaron ambos a la escuela, y Kamisato se separó de Claire, quien iba a conseguir otra llave del salón de jardinería, pues de algún modo esta había perdido la suya. Con Kamisato en el salón, y una Claire regresando con flores visiblemente más pequeñas en su cabeza, ambos compartieron ese saludo silencioso que usualmente se daban.

Las clases transcurrieron sin problemas ni contratiempos, con quizás la diferencia de que habían miradas en dirección a Claire, o al menos a las flores de su cabeza. Al terminar las clases, Kamisato simplemente salió del salón en silencio y se dispuso a ir a su casa.

Excepto porque fue detenido por Claire, quien le pidió ayuda para algunos arreglos en el salón del club de jardinería, algunos de los cuales dejaron el uniforme de Kamisato manchado.

Sin embargo, no la pasó mal. Incluso si era un día lunes, incluso si no había dormido más de 6 horas, incluso si su ultimo uniforme limpio (el otro juego se quedó sudado tras la persecución del día anterior) se había manchado, e incluso si llegaba a tener esa paranoia de ser perseguido cada vez que veía una furgoneta pasar por la calle, él no la estaba pasando mal. Incluso si nadie reconocía sus logros del fin de semana, estaba bien así.

Él había luchado por mantener su vida cotidiana, y ahora mismo luchaba por mantenerla de la mejor forma que pudiese.

Él era Kamisato Kakeru, la clase de estudiante de preparatoria que puede encontrarse en cualquier ciudad.

No tenía talentos remarcables, ni rasgos físicos que lo hicieran reconocible en una multitud.

Si llegase a morir, el mundo no se detendría, y solo sus familiares y amigos sentirían su perdida. Y eso duraría hasta que lo olvidasen.

Pero eso estaba bien así como estaba. De hecho, ya se sentía afortunado de haber conocido a dos chicas que si son remarcables y talentosas.

Kamisato regreso a su hogar con ganas de darse un baño, ver televisión, usar su computadora, cenar, y dormir. Igual que cualquier estudiante de preparatoria tras un día lunes común y corriente.

* * *

Otro capítulo de tipo introductorio, esta vez viendo cómo se supone que sería el día a día de Kamisato.

Personalmente, las sagas deberían enfocarse en resolver las cuestiones alrededor de una determinada chica, así que los eventos secundarios e interacciones tranquilas las pienso dejar como capítulos de intermedio, similar al prólogo, similar a "arbusto gemstone", y similar a los siguientes.

Esta vez no me tomara medio mes actualizar, así que nos vemos pronto.


	13. Encuentro de otro mundo

**Bueno… sí me tomo más de medio mes en actualizar.**

 **…**

 **Da igual, disfruten la nueva saga.**

* * *

…

Puede que sea raro preguntar esto, pero ¿Qué es lo primero en que piensan cuando acaban en una situación tan seria y ridículamente absurda que no saben qué hacer?

Puede que te preguntes que has hecho para merecer esto.

Puede que te preguntes por que a ti de entre todos te tocó.

Puede ser que pienses en una manera de salir bien parado del problema.

Puede ser que… que simplemente tengas que mirar por la ventana viendo como tu situación empeora más y más a cada segundo que pasa.

Sí. Efectivamente esto no tiene mucho sentido, pues suena a algo que solo pasaría en circunstancias particulares, de las que quizás haya sido posible haber hecho algo al respecto, pero no era el caso aquí.

Para empezar, quien estaba viendo a través de la ventanilla no era nadie más que un chico de preparatoria con un traje azul con corbata… más bien un uniforme escolar de cierta escuela en cierta ciudad japonesa.

Era Kamisato Kakeru, y aunque su situación podía explicarse como algo que vino ocurriendo debido a acontecimientos recientes, o a algo que estaba planeado desde hace tiempo, lo cierto es que todo se fastidio en menos de cinco minutos.

El chico no sabía en qué pensar. Estaba demasiado indignado para estar molesto, demasiado molesto para estar confundido, y demasiado confundido para estar indignado.

Su contexto actual… bueno, solo digamos que según un GPS bidimensional él estaba en territorio japonés, pero según las normas de aviación, su ubicación actual no pertenecía a ningún país.

Y es que estaba sobrevolando la isla de Japón a una altura de casi 40 km… y para más inri, estaba en un vehículo que entra en la paradoja de ser uno de los más buscados, pero a la vez el menos vendido de todos los tiempos… un OVNI.

Pero para entender como rayos ocurrió esto, vayamos un poco al pasado y veamos qué es lo que ocurrió ese día.

* * *

Era un día martes, y Kamisato Kakeru se despertó de su cama sin problemas.

Su "inquilina" llamada Ellen había dicho antes que tenía la costumbre de dormir largamente cada tres días, y como anteayer y ayer no había dormido, esa noche se había envuelto en mantas y durmió como un bebe. Kamisato realmente se pregunto acerca de si para ella el concepto de "desayuno" era a la primera comida del día, o si era lo primero que se comía tras despertarse, pues alguien que duerme cada tres días seguro tiene un reloj biológico muy diferente al suyo. Como sea, no la despertó, dejo algo de pan con mantequilla cerca de ella para cuando despertase, y se preparó para la escuela.

Nuevamente se encontró con Claire, hablo un poco con ella, la ayudo con algunos temas del club, e incluso vio como alguien preguntaba acerca de cómo entrar al club, o si le darían flores como la que Claire tenía si es que formaba parte del club. Poco a poco, parecía que el lugar que Claire tenia para sí misma iba creciendo, y no solo porque su habilidad hizo que las plantas del club crecieran como nunca, sino también por su popularidad gracias a la atención que sus flores atraían hacia ella. Quizás de esta forma, Kamisato ya no tendría que ayudar tanto.

La escuela termino, y el chico normal de preparatoria se dirigía a su casa. Ese día fue relativamente bueno comparado a ayer, pues pudo dormir esa noche, Claire ya consiguió a alguien más para el club de jardinería, y dentro de poco podría ir a buscar su bicicleta.

Parecía que todo iría bien para todos y todas.

Pero en medio de su viaje a casa, una luz potente lo alumbro desde arriba, casi como si alguien hubiera puesto el faro de un helicóptero encima suyo a diez metros. Así de cegadora era esa luz.

Pero lo anormal fue cuando Kamisato intento moverse, sencillamente no toco el suelo. Sus pies se sacudieron y estiraron intentando pisar algo, y cuando vio al suelo, es que se dio cuenta de que estaba flotando.

No.

Estaba siendo atraído hacia arriba.

Bloqueando parte de la luz con una mano, Kamisato intento ver hacia arriba, pero no logro distinguir nada. Y así continuo por unos segundos, cuando el sintió que de alguna forma se detenía. Algo sonó como si se cerrase debajo de él, y al fijarse vio que se había formado un suelo metálico a sus pies. La luz se apagó, y la gravedad volvió al cuerpo del chico de preparatoria confundido.

Ahora mismo, estaba en un espacio semejante a la sala de carga de un avión, o al menos eso es en lo que pudo pensar, pues no creía que estuviese en un avión. Habían algunas ventanas, semejantes a las que podría tener un avión, pero estas eran más gruesas y estaban apuntando hacia abajo en lugar de hacia los costados, como si rodeasen a Kamisato, quien estaba en el centro de la "sala".

Al acercarse a una de esas ventanas, lo que vio lo hizo ponerse de rodillas con un rostro que demostraba tanto confusión, como indignación, como molestia, mientras se preguntaba qué había pasado para que estuviese en esa situación.

Lo que veía era como el suelo japonés se alejaba de él… o más bien, que él se alejaba del suelo japonés. Veía como había movimiento, pero no sentía las fuerzas G que normalmente se sienten cuando tu movimiento está en contra o a favor de la gravedad, fuerzas que pueden sentirse hasta en un ascensor, y que deberían sentirse aún más dado la velocidad con la que se alejaba del suelo sobre el que estaba hace realmente poco.

De pronto, una voz suave sonó detrás de él.

"hola, Kamisato Kakeru."

Al voltear, Kamisato vio a una figura humana con el cabello desordenado, una mirada fija y sin reacciones, pero más llamativo que eso, algo que parecía un palo de escoba con "cosas" en la punta.

"y adiós" dijo antes de usar ese palo de escoba en Kamisato.

Sin saber que pasaba, ni sentir dolor, toda la fuerza dejo su cuerpo y gradualmente sintió su consciencia irse.

* * *

Kamisato Kakeru se despertó debido a un mal movimiento en su cama, movimiento que le hizo caerse de la misma y golpearse contra el suelo.

Mientras se levantaba, pensó en el sueño que había tenido. Hasta donde recordaba, Ellen había dormido esa noche, por lo que el chico había disfrutado de una noche de sueño tranquilo. Fue a la escuela sin problemas, y ayudo Claire, quien por lo visto consiguió un nuevo miembro para el club de jardinería.

Todo eso era bueno. Sería un muy buen día hasta que el bonito sueño se convirtió en pesadilla… o al menos en un sueño raro.

Algo así como un OVNI o al menos algo que volaba pero no sabía que rayos era (lo cual cumple con el nombre OVNI, que es Objeto Volador No Identificado) lo había absorbido con una luz brillante y se lo había llevado del planeta. El sueño había acabado por una figura semejante a una chica tocándolo con una varilla extraña del tamaño de un palo de escoba.

Pero Kamisato había despertado. No estaba en ningún lugar extraño, sino en su habitación, la cual tenía un suelo metálico, y una cama que parecía de hospital, y…

"(un momento, esto no es mi habitación)"

Algo tardíamente se dio cuenta de esto, pero considerando la otra opción, pues era mejor equivocarse. Esa otra opción, involucraba una serie de acontecimientos que prefería no creer.

La habitación en la que estaba parecía una celda, con las paredes y suelo de aspecto metálico, una cama que parecía sacada de un hospital, y lo que parecía una botella cerca de él. Una de las paredes se veía corrediza, por lo que podría ser una puerta, pero no había algo así como una cerradura visible y había una ventanilla que permitía el paso de algo de luz, pero el cristal translucido de esta hacía imposible distinguir algo después de cinco centímetros.

De pronto, pasos sonaron cerca de la puerta, como si alguien hubiera estado esperando y se acabase de fijar.

"Veo que estas despierto. Los exámenes empezaran pronto, así que debes nutrir tu cuerpo.- dijo una voz plana y sin muchas emociones."

"¿Eh?" Kamisato oyó a la voz, y sin pensarlo dos veces la bombardeo con preguntas "¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo que exámenes? ¿No ya terminaron las clases hoy? No, espera, ¿¡Qué rayos está pasando aquiiiiii!?"

"Si bien pareces tener mucha energía para estar así, creo que aun así será necesario que ingieras el alimento que se te dará para evitar que hayan fallos o accidentes con tu sistema digestivo."

"¿fallos en mi sistema digestivo? No eso no es lo importante" Kamisato se calmó un poco y respiro, ponerse nervioso no hará nada bueno para él, así que se calmó y pregunto "volveré a preguntar, ¿Dónde estoy?"

La chica (porque su voz se notaba femenina, aunque apagada) volvió a responder.

"No puedo responderte con total exactitud, pero estamos en algún lugar entre las latitudes 40 y 60 del hemisferio norte, entre los meridianos 45 y 60, encima del súper continente conocido como Eurasia, y a una altitud de entre 50 y 60 km."

Aunque esa respuesta especifica solo causo más confusión, lo cierto es que si pudo entender que estaba lejos del Japón en el que vivía. Tratando de tragarse su temor, continúo sus preguntas.

"Y… ¿Qué está pasando?"

"no entiendo la pregunta"

"me refiero, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

"Lo que ocurre es lo que ves, pero el motivo por el que estas aquí es el de ser uno de los sujetos de prueba para implantes que el maestro escogió"

"… ¿¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEE!? ¿¡Como que sujeto de prueba para implantes!? ¿¡Y que se supone que es este lugar, una nave espacial o algo así!? ¿¡Por qué esto tiene que pasarme a mí!? ¿¡Acaso no he tenido suficiente con el fin de semana!? ¿¡Por qué tenía que pasar esto en el primer día normal que tengo desde entonces!?"

"en respuesta a tus preguntas; el motivo por el que estas aquí es el de ser uno de los sujetos de prueba para implantes que el maestro escogió, con sujeto de prueba para implantes me refiero a que se harán exámenes en tu cuerpo y se te implantaran chips y algunos aparatos de control y regulación, efectivamente esto es lo que ustedes considerarían una nave espacial, te elegimos a ti porque representabas el punto medio y promedio de los jóvenes japoneses de tu edad, no sé qué es lo que ocurrió en llamado fin de semana, y el hecho de que este haya sido para ti un día normal no tiene nada que ver con lo que está ocurriendo ahora mismo… creo que con eso respondo a tus preguntas."

"…"

La escala era demasiado bizarra. Volvía a su casa y ahora estaba en una nave espacial en quién sabe dónde, con quien sabe quién, y para quien sabe qué.

Aunque es irrelevante a estas alturas, noto que su mochila no estaba con él, y como no recordaba haberla tenido cuando entro en la "nave espacial", supuso que la habrá soltado cuando empezó a elevarse. Pero no es como si eso pudiera ayudarle a estas alturas.

De no ser porque capto algo de la seriedad del asunto, hubiera dicho una frase que cierto chico de preparatoria en otra ciudad decía a menudo.

"si no hay nada más que quieras preguntar, me iré" dijo la voz femenina caminando hacia la salida.

"¡Espera!" le respondió Kamisato, y aunque no podía verla, sintió que se había detenido. "¿podré volver a mi casa… o a mi vida normal?"

"No" no endulzo sus palabras "Luego de los experimentos y exámenes, hay un par de posibilidades. En una, mueres debido a que tu cuerpo no resistió el shock, en la otra, perderás la mayoría de tus emociones y recuerdos. Yo soy una de los sujetos de prueba que sobrevivieron… la única de los que han pasado por el implante que aun esta con vida"

Su voz no parecía sentir lastima o culpa. Tampoco parecía preocupada o siquiera solitaria al decir que era la única que seguía viva. Kamisato tuvo un mal presentimiento acerca de que tan peligroso seria el experimento.

"Que… ¿Qué posibilidad tengo de sobrevivir?" pregunto Kamisato mas por instinto que por ganas de saber.

"hasta donde sé, soy la única con vida, y no sé cuántos experimentos se hicieron antes que el mío. Pero he ayudado en más de 20 abducciones, y ninguna resulto en otro éxito, así que estuvimos probando los estándares en jóvenes de edad, metabolismo y condición física lo más promedio que se pueda encontrar para saber si hay algún indicador que dé más probabilidades de éxito. Aun así, si quieres el porcentaje más alto, diría que es de un 3% de que sobrevivas al tratamiento de implantes, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo con tu esperanza de vida… o la mía siquiera"

La garganta de Kamisato se reseco al oír esto. Sonaba casi como una sentencia de muerte, o peor. Y el ritmo monótono como el de un robot, pero con el tono y voz de una chica menor que él le parecían una mezcla casi irracional.

Ya conocía a una chica que a pesar de su apariencia plana y común, se había convertido en una gemstone con poder sobre las plantas. También conocía a una chica que contrastaba con toda asunción y estereotipo acerca de los detectives, expertos en computadoras, robótica y hackeo.

Solo pudo articular unas palabras simples después de eso.

"¿Quién… eres tú?"

Por primera vez, la chica se tomó un momento antes de responder.

"como dije, soy alguien que sobrevivió a los experimentos e implantes. Pero si necesitas una información algo más específica, quizás te resulte conveniente usar el término Fran. Es así como el maestro me llama, y no recuerdo que usase ese término en alguna frase que no requiriera llamar mi atención"

Tras esas palabras, la chica supuestamente llamada Fran se fue.

-Mientras tanto, en la superficie-

Mientras esa chica salía de la habitación, otra chica también se estaba yendo, pero de su escuela.

Se había quedado por casi media hora más encargándose de algunos papeleos, mostrándole algunas cosas a su potencial nuevo compañero en el club, y lidiando con algunas chicas que la molestaban y venían por mas… y que ahora terminaron con enredaderas en donde no voy a mencionar, por lo que ahora mismo estaba cansada, pero satisfecha. Sin embargo en el camino a su casa, vio algo en el camino.

Una mochila.

Cerca de su escuela, pero no demasiado, por lo que parecía como si alguien, tras estar a una distancia adecuada de la escuela la hubiera soltado por alguna razón.

Normalmente ella no tocaría la mochila, pero dado que a esa hora era probable que nadie la recoja hasta el día siguiente, pensó en tomarla, llevarla a la escuela y avisar a algún profesor o encargado que estuviese por ahí. Quizás sea tímida, pero era responsable con las cosas que debía hacer. Además, tras algunos eventos del fin de semana, ella decidió cambiar un poco su actitud reservada y confiar más, empezando por un cierto chico normal de preparatoria.

De ese modo, la chica con gafas y flores en la cabeza tomo la mochila y antes aunque sabía que no estaba bien, reviso el contenido de la mochila para saber a quién le pertenecía esta, pues pensó en si podría dejar la mochila a cargo de algún profesor que estuviese en la clase del chico, o que le avisase en caso de que haya algún número telefónico del respectivo dueño.

De ese modo, la chica abrió ligeramente la mochila, y saco un cuaderno para ver el apellido, nombre y curso del dueño. Al verlo, la mano que sujetaba la mochila perdió su agarre, haciendo que esta cayese al suelo.

"¿Ka-Kamisato…-san?" dijo Claire con una evidente sorpresa.

* * *

 **Bueno… no hubieron comentarios en los que la gente estimase cual sería la siguiente chica, aunque ciertamente este no es un sitio donde se puedan dejar comentarios, sino reviews y reseñas de lo leído, pero quien haya pensado que la siguiente chica era Elza, lamento decepcionarlos, pues es Fran, la chica alien, gemstone por abducción, y como le llames.**

 **Esta saga no será tan larga como la de Ellen, ni tan cortada como la de Claire, por lo que creo que en tres o cuatro capítulos ya tendré a Kamisato en tierra firme y el tendrá a otra chica en su aun no descubierto harem.**

 **Como sea, esperen el siguiente capítulo que le pondré algo más de comedia a este asunto tan… desfavorable, si se le puede llamar así.**


	14. Situación de otro mundo

**No tengo nada nuevo que decir... excepto decir que no tengo nada nuevo que decir.**

* * *

"…Heh"

La situación en la que Kamisato Kakeru estaba no era algo para reírse, pero aun así lo hizo. Quizás era precisamente por lo anormal de su situación que soltó esa risa despreocupada.

Y es que a su punto de vista, el no aceptaría las cosas buenas que él no haya buscado, ni respondería por las malas que no hubiera provocado. En cierto modo, imagino que al menos no tendría que disculparse por no volver a casa ese día.

No, aun no era algo para reírse. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué la risa?

Quizás sea por ese dicho de "reír para no llorar", pues algo en su interior se rompería si solo dejaba que la situación lo venciese.

Recordó su escuela, su casa, su familia, sus amigos, sus videojuegos… y pensó en su posibilidad de escapar de allí, pero desde que la puerta estaba cerrada, que sus posibilidades se veían mal.

Poco antes, la chica llamada Fran había pasado algo así como una barra de color ocre, la cual supuestamente seria su alimento antes de los exámenes, pero Kamisato no la había tocado siquiera. En cierto modo la situación en la que estaba reprimía su apetito, y en cierto modo, tenía el ingenuo pensamiento de que podría retrasar el asunto si no cooperaba con quien sea que lo tuviera apresado.

"Si crees que por no comer voy a posponer el experimento, te equivocas" dijo de pronto alguien desde fuera de la celda. La voz no parecía la de la chica que se llamó a sí misma como Fran, sino una voz gruesa y masculina.

Con algunas dudas, Kamisato decidió responder.

"¿Quién se supone que eres? ¿Y qué es este lugar?"

"Tienes bastante entusiasmo, ¿o es que acaso aun no entiendes tu situación?" pregunto en respuesta de forma cruel. Y es que efectivamente, si él estaba del otro lado de la puerta, podía decirse que era una de las personas que tenían poder sobre la vida de Kamisato y él porque estaba en ese lugar. Desde esa perspectiva, puede que realmente Kamisato no se haya dado cuenta de su situación.

Pero eso no le importaba tanto como debería.

"Volveré a preguntar, ¿Qué es este lugar, y quien se supone que eres?"

"No tiene mucho sentido que te lo diga, pero presta atención" dijo la voz al otro lado de la puerta "Yo soy el dueño de esta nave, y aquel que realiza los experimentos de los que seguro mi Fran ya te hablo. Pero tú puedes considerarme como tu enemigo si deseas, pues tu posición en mis planes no es muy favorable para ti"

"Tsk. ¿Para qué me tienes aquí? ¿Por qué a mí de entre todos?" pregunto Kamisato Kakeru. Puede que sea egoísta preguntar algo así, pero él ya estaba con la esperanza de recuperar la tranquilidad de sus días, por lo que no podía solo aceptar que un factor tan externo como este le quitase todo, y menos de esta forma.

Pero al ser que estaba al otro lado de la puerta no pareció importarle.

"Creo que mi Fran ya te lo comento. _Es porque eres totalmente normal y promedio_ , por lo tanto, servirás como un buen indicador del promedio. Puedes pensarlo como que tu sacrificio evitara la muerte de varias personas a manos de mis experimentos, claro está, a coste de un dolor inimaginable" Kamisato apretó los dientes, pero el otro no pudo verlo tras la celda. "Así que tranquilízate, _ríndete_ , y come tu ultimo alimento" dejo una pausa y prosiguió "Bueno, supongo que tomare una siesta. Dentro de dos horas iniciara el primer experimento, pero déjame ponerlo claro ahora mismo, no puedes convencer a Fran de que te saque de allí. La he domesticado para que acate mis órdenes sin dudarlo o cuestionarme. Te recomiendo comer, pues si no, podemos asumir que los resultados no son adecuados debido a tu falta de nutrientes, y podríamos terminar repitiendo todo lo que te haremos en otra persona promedio. Eso haría que tu "sacrificio" se eche a perder."

Dijo con clara burla, y casi precio oírse una pequeña risa al otro lado. El sonido de una puerta cerrándose le siguió. Kamisato solo pudo ponerse de rodillas luego de asumir que el otro se había ido. Si, aun si ese chico de preparatoria normal y corriente estaba en una muy mala situación, e incluso si el otro no hubiese podido verlo debido a la pared de la celda, Kamisato Kakeru no era el tipo de chico que se rendiría frente al enemigo. Pero solo era espíritu, y el espíritu no lo sacaría de allí.

Pensó en lo que había pasado en esos últimos días.

Ahora que lo pensaba, habían sido dos situaciones curiosas.

En una, el empezó por un pedido fácil, pero después se puso serio y termino en un enfrentamiento antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

En otra, el empezó con todo para evitar un encuentro, y así siguió hasta que tuvo que enfrentar a un grupo armado con una estrategia que solo funciono debido a que estaban confiados y la situación era favorable.

Pero…

Su situación se parecía un poco a la de Claire, solo que esta vez, no era que podían ir a rescatarlo antes de que llegase a algún lugar inaccesible, sino que el partía desde un lugar inaccesible. También se parecía un poco a la que tuvo con Ellen, pero solo en el hecho de que fue buscado y que no era un oponente al que pudieran vencer, pues no había ni una situación favorable, ni podía aplazar el encuentro.

Y si las cosas seguían así, Kamisato iba a tener que enfrentarse a quien sabe qué dentro de dos horas… o quizás menos.

Kamisato tenía su teléfono consigo, pero no tenía señal. Igual vio la hora, y noto que por lo general, el volvía a su casa poco antes. Quizás ahora mismo su hermana se esté preguntando si está llegando tarde o no. Quizás ahora mismo Ellen estaba despertándose de su largo sueño que según ella se daba cada tres días. Quizás ahora mismo Claire llegaba a su casa tras asignarse un nuevo miembro para el club de jardinería. Quién sabe.

Y de hecho, no podía saber. Su situación era tal que necesitaba ser él el salvado, pero no había ni forma de alcanzarlo, ni de saber en dónde estaba realmente. La ubicación que la chica Fran le había pasado fue hace unos minutos, pero la parte de "entre 50 y 60 kilómetros de altura" ya le daba una idea de que no tendría caso incluso si él estuviese sobrevolando Japón.

La ayuda no iba a llegar sin importar cuanto esperase.

Sus captores lo habían clasificado como el típico estudiante promedio de preparatoria… y no se equivocaban.

Y además, el sujeto había dejado en claro que Fran no iba a oír nada de lo que el estudiante de preparatoria normal Kamisato Kakeru tuviese que decir. E incluso si lo oyese, ella solo obedecería a ese que llamo "maestro". Sin importar como lo viera, no podía…

¿O si podía?

Al chico normal de preparatoria se le ocurrió un plan, uno bastante ridículo, pero algo al menos.

El sujeto con el que había hablado hace realmente poco le dijo que se iría a dormir, por lo que probablemente dejaría a Fran a cargo de la nave… y del prisionero. Si la suposición de Kamisato era correcta, entonces debía hacer la prueba.

-¡Fraaaaaaaaaaaan! ¡Fraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaann!

La llamo un par de veces más hasta que oyó que una puerta al otro lado de la celda en la que estaba se abrió. Tenía razón en su planteo. El sujeto de antes dijo que Fran no podía ser convencida, pero nunca dijo que ella no podía escuchar al chico en su celda. Desde ese punto de vista, la chica podía ser llamada. Quizás el sujeto de antes había pensado que dejar que Fran hablase con Kamisato pero aun así no liberarlo sería una forma de hacer que el chico perdiese las esperanzas.

Pero su ridículo plan parecía estar funcionando hasta ahora.

"El inicio de los experimentos no será hasta dentro de hora y media. ¿Por qué llamas?" dijo la monótona pero aguda voz de la chica.

"Fran, necesito que me saques de este lugar"

"… no lo hare. Tengo órdenes del maestro de no obedecer ninguna de tus peticiones"

(Muy bien, espero que esto funcione)

Kamisato inhalo y dijo sus palabras.

"Yo soy tu maestro" hubo una pausa del otro lado, y Kamisato siguió con el discurso que había planeado "no sé cómo lo hizo, pero el chico que estaba aquí logro hacer que intercambiemos mentes… Quizás es como esos espers que hay en Ciudad Academia, pero lo importante es que yo soy tu maestro, y en la nave hay un impostor con libertad de movimiento"

Obviamente era una mentira, y una descarada. Pero a Kamisato no le quedaban más opciones. Como sea, la chica del otro lado de la celda solo hizo una pregunta obvia.

"….. ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que eres el maestro?"

Pero la pregunta era lo suficientemente obvia como para que Kamisato mismo la hubiese esperado desde antes. Y como ya la había imaginado, sabia como responder.

Simplemente no respondería.

"¿Acaso estas cuestionándome, Fran?" dijo Kamisato con un tono de voz grave.

Aunque no podía verla, Kamisato hubiera apostado que la chica al otro lado de la celda debió haber sentido un escalofrió, pues su respiración pudo oírse dentro de la celda. La voz llego poco después.

"Entiendo. Lamento haber dudado, pero considere necesario asegurarme" dijo la voz femenina del otro lado. Acto seguido, un sonido electrónico fue emitido y la celda pareció abrirse desde un costado.

"(Vaya, mi plan está funcionando)" pensó Kamisato viendo como la celda se abría.

Su plan era obviamente una trampa. Si lo piensas bien, ellos habían elegido a un chico normal, por lo que no podía tener poderes. Pero ese chico normal sabía que había seres conocidos como ESPER en Ciudad Academia, y también sabía que Claire de algún modo había acabado como gemstone, por lo que entendía que al menos no era imposible que alguien tenga algún poder ESPER aun sin ser parte de Ciudad Academia.

Por otro lado, la chica Fran solo respondería en nombre de su maestro, por lo que existía la posibilidad de que no le creyese. Aun así, si el "maestro" tenía razón en eso de que había domesticado a Fran, entonces solo bastaba con ser autoritario para no dar excusas.

A Kamisato no le gustaba nada hacer eso, pero su situación no era una en la que la falta de formalidades sea mal recibida… o más bien le importaba bien poco quedar bien con la opinión general.

Al abrirse la puerta, Kamisato al fin vio a la chica llamada Fran.

De hecho la había visto antes, pero no había podido distinguir nada, ni recordaba cómo era, así que esta podría muy bien ser su primera impresión de ella.

Era algo más baja que él, y su cuerpo era bastante delgado, casi llegando a ser huesudo. Su cabello negro era largo, pero no tanto como el de Ellen, aunque si más largo que el de Claire, así que al estar desordenado debía ser sumamente difícil arreglarlo después. La primera palabra que a uno se le ocurriría al ver su rostro seria… infantil. Sí, infantil. Pero cuando uno se fijaba, podía darse cuenta de que había cosas fuera de lugar… específicamente, _objetos que no deberían de estar allí_. Y no era porque fuesen extraños (que si lo eran), sino porque su posición no sería razonable para nadie.

Había cosas que parecían chips en su piel. No sobre ella, ni sujeta a ella, ni insertada bajo su piel, sino que realmente parecía que eran parte de su piel, como si una prenda se hubiera agujereado y se le adhiriese un parche, pero sin que la costura se notase. Y antenas. Tenía antenas saliendo de su cabeza, antenas que parecían tener la silueta de las alas de un insecto. Su ropa era holgada como una bata, pero juzgando por la forma que tenia de envolverse en su cuerpo, más bien parecía un pijama.

Si, se veía como una infantil chica medio Ciborg con pijama.

Y la infantil chica medio ciborg con pijama llamada Fran dijo.

"¿Qué debería hacer ahora, maestro?"

…

(A ver, a ver, piensa Kamisato. Puede que realmente no hayas pensado que esto funcionaria tan bien, pero debes concentrarte o sospechara.)

"primero que nada… quiero que respondas a algunas preguntas. Es para asegurarme de que el impostor no haya alterado tu memoria ni tus capacidades o conocimientos" dijo Kamisato tratando de sonar lo más autoritario que podía. El chico pensó en que preguntar y comenzó con "Dime, ¿Cuál es nuestra ubicación aproximada?"

"entre 40 y 50 km de altura, sobrevolando el mar Mediterráneo, más específicamente acercándonos al territorio de Italia" dijo la chica con una coherencia sorprendente a pesar de los datos preguntados.

"(rayos, nos estamos alejando de Japón… pero bueno, debo seguir) ¿Cuál es la ruta más cercana para llegar a las capsulas de eyección?"

"no las hay. Hay un dispositivo para eyectar los residuos y deshechos que se acumulan en la zona de descarga, pero no hay algo como una capsula de eyección. ¿Era esa una pregunta de prueba?"

"ehm, si, lo era… (¡Maldición! ¿Eso significa que si quiero volver a mi ciudad tendré que apoderarme de la nave o algo así?) Bueno, siguiente pregunta ¿En dónde está el impostor ahora mismo?"

"me reporto que se iría a dormir, y que comenzase con los experimentos cuando marcase la hora adecuada, por lo que ahora mismo debería estar en la sala de control. Pero tomando en cuenta que no es el real, es posible que no esté allí, deme un momento para hacer una revisión rápida" Fran se calló por un momento y cerró los ojos. Pero fue como un parpadeo algo lento, pues siguió hablando algunos segundos después "Efectivamente, está en la sala de control"

"no puede ser, si está en la sala de control, eso significa que podría tener acceso al control de la nave" dijo Kamisato casi sacándose su planteo de la nada. Pero su conocimiento por películas, mangas y videojuegos le decían que si en un vehículo había un lugar llamado la sala de control, era porque era el lugar donde se controlaba el vehículo.

Pero la chica llamada Fran debió de no saber que eso era conocimiento popular, pues abrió los ojos y dijo.

"Tiene toda la razón maestro. Debemos detenerlo o podría terminar estrellando la nave y escapando."

"Sí, es cierto"

"Por favor, sería mejor que use el sistema de control a distancia para inhabilitar el uso de los controles de forma temporal. Incluso si el joven que trajimos pudo cambiar mentes, es probable que no sepa las contraseñas"

"…" el rostro de Kamisato se puso pálido, rígido y… bueno, se puso así = (·_·)

"¿maestro?"

"(¡Mierdaaaaa! ¿¡Que tan preparados están estos tipos!? ¡No sé nada sobre contraseñas, pero si no digo algo pronto me descubrirá!)"

Kamisato pensó mientras mantenía su rostro libre de contracciones, pero de pronto se le ocurrió algo para salvarse de esa situación.

Aunque probablemente era como saltar de la sartén al fuego.

"No"

"¿Nn?"

"No voy a cerrar su acceso, en lugar de ello, tengo una mejor idea. Eso le hará arrepentirse de haberse metido con nosotros"

"…"

"necesitare que me digas la ruta más rápida hasta la zona de expulsión de deshechos. También dime cuanto tiempo le llevaría a él el llegar desde la sala de control hasta la zona de descarga. Ah, y también dime cuanto nos falta a esta velocidad para sobrevolar el océano Atlántico…"

Kamisato sabía que lo que tenía en mente lo iba a obligar a hacer algo que realmente no quería hacer. O más bien, lo obligaría a hacer algo que realmente quería evitar.

Pero al mismo tiempo quería hacerlo.

No sabía los detalles, pero en su conversación, él dijo que había "domesticado" a Fran. No uso el termino educado ni aleccionado, sino _domesticado_. Eso en cierto modo ayudo a que Kamisato pudiese librarse de la celda sin pasar por alguna prueba que eventualmente deshiciera su farsa.

Además, el sujeto también dejo en claro que era el causante de varias muertes y secuestros, y que iba a seguir así y que la muerte de Kamisato solo le ayudaría a obtener bases para su siguiente experimento, por lo que Kamisato no quería que siguiese suelto.

Pero claro está, necesitaría mucha suerte y toda la ayuda que pudiese conseguir.

-Mientras tanto, en la superficie-

Una chica de cabello oscuro estaba despertándose.

Esto no sería nada raro o anormal, de no ser porque ya eran pasadas las 18:00 hs y ella había empezado a dormir antes de la media noche. Eso sumaria más horas de la que cualquiera podría dormir cómodamente, e incluso si uno pudiese de algún modo dormir tanto, su reloj interno se haría pedazos.

Pero eso no le importó a esta chica, quien tras desperezarse un poco, decidió empezar a quitarse su largo cabello de encima y emparejarlo.

Se había hecho un reemplazo de futón con unas mantas y almohadas, y había puesto algunos hongos extraños traídos de Ciudad academia para hacer que nadie quisiese abrir la puerta.

¿Qué la había llevado a esta situación?

Pues resulta que un par de días atrás, ella había tenido un épico escape junto a un chico, y tras lograr de algún modo salvarse, el chico dejo que esta se quedase con el… o más bien lo permitió luego de que esta le pagase 50.000 yenes y prometiese darle otros 50.000 por cada semana que le dejase quedarse.

Desde su posición recostada, pudo ver una taza de té frio y pan con manteca al lado, quizás el las habría puesto allí para cuando despertase, creyendo que el té aun estaría caliente… obviamente no sabía de las costumbres de esa chica.

Quitándose las mantas que la cubrían como si fuesen una crisálida, la chica se levantó y estiro un poco. Debía de estar en muy mala forma, pues solo levanto los brazos por unos segundos y luego se dispuso a comer lo que le habían dejado sin tratar de asearse un poco primero.

Y es que la chica mencionada podría perfectamente cumplir con los roles de una hikkikomori [1] en toda regla. Esta hikkikomori de hecho tenia peores hábitos que desayunar apenas se levantase, como por ejemplo no secarse tras darse un baño (cosa que hacia cad días) y solo secar sus manos para usar algún dispositivo electrónico mientras el aire secaba su piel mojada. Esto podría sonar como algo erótico casi, pero la figura de la chica en cuestión era pálida y pequeña, casi enfermiza, además de que su hospedador actual muy bien podría terminar echándola por la ventana si lo intentase.

Pero ahora mismo volvamos a la realidad actual.

La chica que desayunaba a una hora en la que se suele pensar en la cena encendió la computadora que había en la habitación. La noche pasada tras ver que su "casero" se había dormido ella se había puesto en marcha a desmantelar la pc e instalarle varias partes de otra computadora suya. Su motivo; la pc era demasiado lenta para ella, y sabía que podría ser rastreada si usaba los dispositivos que usaba antes. En este momento, la computadora que había en la habitación superaba a la gran mayoría de computadoras en el mundo, llegando a rivalizar en eficiencia con las supercomputadoras de algunos laboratorios, o con las que ella solía trabajar poco atrás.

Sea cual sea el caso, hoy iba a ser otro día de navegación al azar y quizás alguna conversación online.

O al menos así sería hasta que alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación.

"¿Ya llegaste Kamisato-han?" dijo la voz de esa chica de cabello largo y desordenado sin voltear a ver.

"… ¿Q-quien eres tú?" pregunto otra voz femenina.

"¿?"

Se supone que las esporas que había dispersado mantendrían a cualquiera además de Kamisato alejado de la habitación, y eso solo porque ella se había encargado de que el no respirase las esporas más efectivas. A cualquier otra persona, el acercarse lo haría respirar las esporas puestas en la puerta, y finalmente mantenerlas alejadas de modo subconsciente.

Pero eso no ocurrió aquí.

Finalmente se dio vuelta solo para ver a una chica con gafas, coletas y una flor en la cabeza que vestía un uniforme femenino similar al de Kamisato Kakeru, por lo que quizás era de la misma escuela que él.

"V-volveré a preguntar ¿Quién eres tú?" volvió a preguntar la chica con gafas pero con algo más de decisión.

"eeeeeehm… ¿Ellen?" dijo Ellen pensando en cómo explicar la situación actual a la nueva invitada.

* * *

 _ **[1] Hikkikomori: es como se le llama a las mujeres que permanecen encerradas en casa sin salir, algo así como la versión femenina de un otaku.**_

 **Segundo capítulo, y una interesante estrategia.**

 **Lean el siguiente capítulo en cuanto se pueda.**

 **...**

 **Ah, me salio una rima.**


	15. Confrontación de otro mundo

**Van tres capítulos, y esto se pondrá emocionante...**

* * *

Ese hombre tenía un nombre.

También tenía gente que solía decir ese nombre.

Un día, fue capturado por una nave que nunca había visto antes, ni en foto ni en libro. Pero si en películas, películas de ciencia ficción.

Tras ser abducido, varias pruebas se realizaron con él. El dolor fue amortiguado por anestésicos, pero eso significaba que tuvo que pasar por tratamientos inhumanos durante su estadía. Y quienes lo secuestraron eran eficientes, siempre hacían todo lo posible hasta dejarlo al borde de la muerte y la locura, y así siempre podían realizar otras pruebas más adelante.

Ese hombre perdió su nombre, y se le asignó un número.

Ahora ya no recordaba ese nombre, ni a la gente que solía decirlo en su hogar.

Pero no olvidaría la destrucción que causo cuando logro de algún modo escapar de su situación, utilizando los poderes y capacidades que sus captores habían creado en él.

Acabo con todo y todos, sin tregua ni misericordia, pero al final se sintió vacío.

Sin saber cómo regresar, o siquiera si aún había lugar a donde regresar, vago por la nave investigando lo que había.

Adquirió un enfermizo gusto por la investigación al diseccionar los cuerpos de sus captores, pero ese gusto se perdió cuando se quedó sin ellos. Quedo solo en esa nave incomprensible, y para cuando supo cómo manejarla, ya no tenía la intención de regresar.

En su lugar, quiso crear su propio mundo, uno con gente como el, que quizás lo entendiese y acompañase.

De ese modo, empezó a abducir personas.

Los experimentos no eran tan eficientes ni el sabia tanto acerca del cuerpo humano como para mejorar su uso, además de que al estar solo, no tenía muchos puntos de vista. Muchos de los que entraban al laboratorio no salían con vida.

Pero muchos no son todos, una sobrevivió. A esa una, el decidió llamarla Fran, y fue su primer éxito.

Aun así, no cambio el índice de mortalidad en casi nada. Quizás tuvo alguna cualidad particular, pero él nunca la definió, por lo que convirtió a Fran en su mano derecha.

Experimentos seguían y seguían ocurriendo, y aun todos los abducidos morían. A este paso, el hombre no iba a convertir su deseo de crear compañeros en realidad nunca, así que decidió buscar a alguien lo suficientemente normal y promedio como para poder usarlo de referencia. Después de todo, medir la altura y la profundidad en la Tierra era visiblemente más fácil cuando te basabas en el nivel del mar como punto 0. Dicho de ese modo, la persona que usase seria clave.

Por eso es que hizo lo que pocas veces hacia; hablar con el individuo. Y si, su actitud le pareció tan plana y corriente como podía ser la de un chico de su edad.

Todo iba bien, y dentro de una hora empezaría el experimento. "Nada saldrá mal esta vez" pensaba

Por eso es que reacciono tan lentamente ante la situación en la que estaba… su lugar de descanso, el cual era la sala de control, empezó a emitir una alarma de varios sectores de la nave, como si alguien o algo los estuviese atacando.

Pero no a modo de ataque externo, sino como un sabotaje.

"¿eh? ¿Pero qué significa esto? ¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!?" pregunto una y otra vez ese sujeto mientras revisaba las notificaciones que se enviaban a la sala de control.

Efectuó operaciones de reparación, aislamiento y revisión en varias zonas, pero los problemas seguían llegando uno tras otro sin parar. Además, se puso en contacto con Fran, pero esta no le contestaba por alguna razón. La celda en donde estaba el inofensivo chico normal no tenía alerta alguna, por lo que no había sido forzada ni nada de eso. Las alertas se acumulaban mientras llegaban, pero solo una de ellas era potencialmente peligrosa.

"(¿una apertura de la zona de descarga? ¿Qué rayos está haciendo Fran en este momento? Tal parece que necesitara de algunas lecciones de responsabilidad)"

La apertura de la zona de descarga era usada para deshacerse de los desperdicios cuando estos llegaban a un cierto tope. Sin embargo, esto significaba que el espacio interior en la nave y el espacio exterior que daba con la atmosfera estarían conectados, por lo que normalmente solo se vaciaría esa zona sobrevolando a baja altura, no a decenas de kilómetros de la superficie como estaban ahora y con la baja presión atmosférica actual. El resultado podía terminar siendo una descompresión extrema que terminase deshaciéndose del aire respirable en la nave.

Viendo esto, el sujeto se propuso a bajar la altura de la nave antes de ir allí a arreglar el problema de forma directa. Con esto no se refiere a manual, pues pocas cosas puede hacerlas con sus manos que apenas demostraban la humanidad que alguna vez tuvieron. Pero con el tiempo, él ha logrado hacerse mucho más "poderoso" en otro sentido.

La chica Fran que tenía junto a él podía ser considerada como una chica con habilidad para recibir, manejar y emitir ondas, señales y datos. Su conjunto de habilidades era variado y muy útil, pero si tuviera que decirlo, ella era como una antena y supercomputadora humana.

Él por su parte, era más bien la sala de control de la nave en sí.

Sin importar lo que ocurriese, él lo resolvería sin ningún problema siempre y cuando esté en esa nave.

Kamisato y Fran habían tenido una pequeña reunión estratégica. En esta reunión estratégica, el chico sugirió un modo de vencer al "impostor" de forma que sean capaces de evitar el riesgo de ser afectados por el (imaginario) poder mental del impostor.

En cierto modo Fran era algo idiota por creer en las palabras sin fundamento de Kamisato Kakeru, pero este debía admitir que ella era muy hábil en la planificación, casi como si fuese una especie de computadora humana.

Su plan era algo complicado de preparar, pero fácil de ejecutar.

Obviamente debían atacar antes de que el "impostor" se diese cuenta de que "había sido descubierto", y el plan seria enviar mensajes falsos de alerta y peligro, que obligasen al "impostor" a actuar sin saber que hacer realmente. Una vez que fuese sitiado, se le haría saber que había un problema mayor en la zona de descarga, problema que debería poder resolverse de forma directa, abandonando la sala de control.

Una vez que la sala de control fuese desocupada, Fran entraría allí y bajaría la altitud de la nave. Kamisato por su parte, esperaría escondido cerca de la puerta de la zona de carga, esperando a que el "impostor" llegase. Una vez allí, Kamisato lo empujaría para que cayese en el lugar en donde normalmente se apilarían los deshechos antes de su eliminación, daría la señal, y Fran activaría la apertura de la compuerta de la zona de descarga. Actuando rápidamente, el "impostor" no podría hacer nada antes de ser enviado fuera de la nave a caer en el océano Atlántico.

Ese sería el supuesto fin del problema. Kamisato ya estaba pensando en cómo lidiar con Fran para explicarle que es lo que realmente había pasado, pero para eso primero debía terminar con esto.

"… vamos bien" murmuro Kamisato a nadie en particular. Puede que solo estuviese tratando de animarse a sí mismo, pues estaba a punto de dejar caer a alguien más a una altura que sin ser los 50 kilómetros que tenían hace no mucho, seguía siendo una altura comparable a aviones.

La hora no había llegado a las 19:00, pero eso era en Japón. Sobre el océano atlántico debía ser mucho más tarde (¿o más temprano?) pues se notaba que estaba oscuro por fuera.

De pronto, el chico japonés normal de preparatoria oyó pasos. No eran los pasos ligeros y lentos de Fran, sino unos más energéticos.

"(Ahí esta…)" pensó Kamisato preparando su posición.

Solo tenía que tirarlo y dar la señal, y Fran se encargaría del resto.

Similar a los conflictos que el chico tuvo el fin de semana, esto terminaría en el primer encuentro con un Kamisato aprovechando sus ventajas al máximo.

Los pasos finalmente se acercaron y entraron a la zona, dándole la espalda a un Kamisato que estaba pegado en la pared aprovechando el punto ciego que producía esta. Acto seguido, Kamisato empujo a la delgada figura hacia el centro de la zona de descarga.

"¡Ahora, Fran!" grito Kamisato confiando en que Fran pudiese escucharlo gracias a los micrófonos que previamente puso esta en esa zona.

Ella debió haberlo escuchado, pues un sonido pesado surgió después. El suelo bajo el cuerpo levantándose del "impostor" crujió, y finalmente pudo verse un movimiento de apertura hacia los costados.

Por un momento, pudo verse a la figura presenciando como el suelo se abría justo debajo de él y con el suelo moviéndose en dos direcciones opuestas pero con una pendiente hacia el medio, sería casi imposible echarse para un lado o rodar para evitar caer en la fisura que cada vez se abría más. Ese había sido el plan de acción.

Incluso antes de ver a la figura caer al vacío y abandonar la nave, Kamisato se sintió ganador.

Hasta que…

El sonido de apertura se detuvo de pronto. No, no solo se limitó a eso, sino que además se cerró por su cuenta.

Por un segundo, Kamisato dudo acerca de Fran, pues esta tenía los controles de la sala de control para manejar prácticamente cualquier cosa en la nave con solo presionar algunos interruptores (o al menos así es como Kamisato imaginaba la sala de control), pero una voz tranquila corrigió sus pensamientos.

Y los dirigió a la peor conclusión posible.

"nada mal" dijo la figura que ahora estaba en una posición de rodillas con las manos apoyadas en el suelo "Ciertamente, ese hubiera sido el modo adecuado para vencerme. Pero sabes, esa palabra que mencionaste… Fran, ¿acaso ella te está ayudando realmente?"

"pero… ¿que está pasando…?"

"Nada fuera de lo común, o al menos en esta nave. Veras, no te lo dije porque no lo consideraba necesario, pero yo controlo la nave de forma directa."

"¿Qué? pero, Fran es la que está en la sala de control ahora mismo…"

"La sala de control es muy útil realmente" dijo el sujeto "me permite manejar la nave sin necesidad de estar ahí de forma directa, por lo que me ahorra tiempo. Sin embargo, mi mente tiene mayor autoridad. ¿Crees que eres el primero que ha intentado tomar el control de la nave? ¿Creíste que tras más de 50 intentos y abducciones no habría mejorado en nada? No soy más un ser humano, así que no tenía razón para limitar mi poder aquí"

La situación se había volteado. La ventaja de Kamisato se había ido por el caño, y el poder del enemigo le daba una ventaja abrumadora mientras estuviese dentro de la nave. Quizás si Kamisato tuviese un arma cerca de él podría enfrentarlo rápidamente, pero si tuviese algo así, la hubiera usado por sorpresa contra su oponente cuando este entraba a la zona de descarga, en lugar de esperarlo y empujarlo.

"Ahora" dijo el verdadero maestro como si buscase una respuesta. "¿Qué debería hacer contigo?"

"¡…!"

-Mientras tanto, en la superficie—

Un par de chicas anormales discutían en una habitación normal.

Una de ellas se había convertido en una gemstone con poderes de planta durante el fin de semana.

La otra era una reconocida hacker a nivel mundial pero que tras el fin de semana se había vuelto una fugitiva.

Más allá de una edad y tamaños similares, ellas no tenían prácticamente nada en común… excepto un chico normal de preparatoria como el que puedes encontrar en cualquier lado.

"Y bueno, Ellen, ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Claire con una clara duda al ver a esa chica desordenada en una habitación oscura como si fuese su propio hogar.

"… ¿Por qué debería responder?" dejo en claro Ellen desde su posición con más orgullo del que emanaba.

"me refiero, ¿no esta es la habitación de Kamisato Kakeru? Su hermana me acaba de recibir y dijo que quizás había llegado, ¡pero ahora que veo encuentro a alguien más!"

"¿Así que lo conoces? Realmente me hace preguntarme qué relación tienes con él, pero te advierto. La verdad acerca de mi relación con él podría hacer que te arrepientas de preguntar"

"No me asustas, soy su compañera de clases desde hace años y me ha ayudado en más de una ocasión en el club de jardinería del que soy presidenta" dijo Claire con el orgullo de alguien sacando sus mejores cartas a la mesa para atemorizar al oponente.

Pero el temor y la presión no era algo a lo que Ellen no estuviese acostumbrada a lidiar.

"vaya, vaya, así que eres la compañera de clases nada más. Bueno, eso supongo que me deja con la obligación de responder. Soy Ellen, una chica a la que Kamisato Kakeru dejo vivir aquí mismo. Y soy además quien salvo su vida en más de un sentido" dijo tratando de exagerar el hecho de que en cierto modo era su salvadora.

Claire dio un paso atrás, pero proceso la información y hablo, acomodándose sus gafas las cuales mostraban un curioso reflejo blanco que ocultaba sus ojos.

"no se a qué te refieres con eso, pero seguro que solo actúa por gratitud nada más. Mientras que a mi…"

"¿eso crees? Pues tengo algo que decirte al respecto." La interrumpió Ellen dispuesta a lanzar su mejor as.

Claire no oyó la interrupción y dio su argumento rápidamente, como si tratase de superar la voz de la otra chica quien también dio su propio argumento.

"¡Él me salvó!"

"¡Él me salvó!"

Pero ambas voces no se anularon hasta hacerse un balbuceo incomprensible, sino que se unieron como si fuese un coro.

Y ambas comprendieron lo que la otra dijo.

"…"

"…"

"¿Eh? ¿Cómo?"

"¿Eh? ¿Cuándo?"

Las dos se preguntaron acerca de dos datos diferentes, pero respondieron como si hubiesen preguntado ambos.

"Me salvo el sábado, lucho contra unos secuestradores." Dijo Claire.

"A mí el domingo, me ayudo a escapar de unos cazadores" Dijo Ellen.

...

"¿¡EEEEHHH!?"

"¿¡EEEEHHH!?"

"(Espera un momento, la salvo el domingo, eso la convierte en esa chica a la que él me dijo que ayudo a escapar, pero que fue quien borro su historial y el mío para evitar que nos persiguieran o rastrearan, ¿realmente es su salvadora? ¿¡Y también la mía!? Pero él nunca me dijo de esto en la escuela… ¿acaso tendré que ser más directa?)"

"(Rayos, si esta chica es la que lo hizo exponerse el sábado, entonces debe ser la razón por la que él era un objetivo, ¿tanto valía para él como para arriesgarse tanto? Y por si fuera poco, vino antes que yo. ¡Y es del mismo curso y por lo tanto edad que Kamisato-han! En cierto modo es mi senpai pero… ¡No! ¡Si él no ha hablado de ella es porque seguro que no será una amenaza!)"

De cualquier modo…

"(no le entregare a Kamisato-san)"

"(no le entregare a Kamisato-han)"

Las dos chicas analizaron a la otra en busca de la mayor cantidad de ventajas para sí mismas, pero se rindieron pronto. Las dos habían sido salvadas por el chico normal de preparatoria, y ambas tenían cierta noción sobre la existencia de la otra, pero nunca imaginaron que estarían tan cerca del chico en cuestión.

Casi como si fueran reflejos de la otra, se dieron la mano al mismo tiempo sin avisarse.

"Bueno, Ellen-san, supongo que dejare que vivas aquí si Kamisato-san está de acuerdo, pero si llegas a hacerle algo raro, me las pagaras" dijo Claire con una sonrisa bastante atemorizante.

"Gracias, uhm, no se tu nombre, pero si eres compañera de clases de Kamisato, por favor cuídalo en la escuela. Yo me encargare del resto" dijo Ellen ocultando su sonrisa con la mano que tenía libre.

"Gracias por la oferta (¡maldita engreída!), supongo que la tomare (¡no me quitaras a Kamisato-san!). Por cierto, me llamo Claire (¡es mejor nombre que el tuyo!)"

"No lo olvidare, Claire, (¿¡Quién te crees que eres!?). Espero que nos llevemos bien (¡Sueñas si crees que ganaras!)"

Las dos chicas se saludaron por un rato más, mientras que la pobre hermana mayor de Kamisato sentía escalofríos mientras sentía intenciones asesinas, pero con una extraña falta de ganas de entrar en la habitación para saber qué pasa.

* * *

 **Con este va el tercer capítulo, y por primera vez pongo algo de historia sobre un antagonista, pero con la NT 17 a estrenar el mes que viene, no encuentro la fuerza de voluntad para improvisarle una historia de fondo a Fran por temor a que sea totalmente opuesta si llega a explicarse en la novela.**

 **Como sea, esperen el siguiente capítulo, que probablemente me tome un poco más subirlo, pero lo tendré listo antes de que acabe el mes.**


	16. Conclusión de otro mundo

**Al fin, puedo sacar el capítulo. Me tomo más de lo planeado, pero cada vez que quería terminarlo se me ocurría algo nuevo que agregar, por lo que este capítulo es casi doble, pero sentí que cortarlo al medio sería un desperdicio, y más cuando no se me ocurrió en donde cortar de forma que quede pareja pero evite cortar el ritmo de la historia.**

 **Como sea, disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

Hasta ahora, en ese día.

Kamisato Kakeru se había despertado y desayunado, le había dejado un sencillo desayuno a su inquilina para cuando esta despertase, había ido a la escuela y ayudado un poco a una compañera de clase, se había decidido a irse a su casa y lo había secuestrado un OVNI.

Después, le dijeron que había sido tomado como sujeto de pruebas de implantes, Kamisato se había negado rotundamente y de algún modo había logrado salir de su celda y conseguir algo de ayuda, decidiendo empezar a estar a la ofensiva.

Por último, ideó un plan con el que podría vencer a su mayor obstáculo sin problemas, excepto…

"Ahora, ¿Qué debería hacer contigo?"

"¡…!"

El plan había fallado.

Pero Kamisato no tuvo tiempo de intentar huir, pues la puerta que conectaba la zona de descarga con el pasillo se cerró y se negaba a moverse, sin importar cuanto se la empujase. Eso dejo en claro que lo que había dicho era cierto.

El sujeto que tenía enfrente tenía el control sobre la nave como si su mente fuese una sala de control portátil, pero con prioridad, por lo que cualquier comando que alguien pudiese enviar desde la sala de control podría ser fácilmente anulado por un pensamiento.

Eso solo incremento el peligro que este oponente representaba para Kamisato. Si quería regresar a su hogar, tendría que evitar tenerlo como obstáculo, ya sea derrotándolo o convenciéndolo.

Convencerlo…

¿Podría funcionar?

"Heh… así que realmente no funciono" dijo Kamisato tratando de hacer tiempo mientras pensaba como lidiar con la situación.

"Por supuesto que no. Y me sorprende que hayas podido convertir a Fran en tu aliada. Supongo que debo refrescarle la memoria sobre quien es quien manda en esta nave"

Aunque Kamisato solo pudo apretar los dientes con rabia y algo de molestia ante esto, una voz sonó en la zona de descarga, pero no vino ni de él ni del sujeto que tenía enfrente. Quizás había algo así como un altavoz en algún sitio, pues la voz monótona de Fran pudo oírse.

Pero esta vez Kamisato podría haber jurado que notó un pequeño rastro de temor en esa voz pausada.

"Espere maestro. Cometí un error, el prisionero me engaño para…"

"¿Te di permiso de hablar, Fran?" interrumpió el "maestro" con un tono aterradoramente tranquilo.

Pero Fran no respondió. Como un perro amaestrado desde cachorro, una señal podría detenerla de forma completa hasta que el maestro diese otra orden. Este pareció entenderlo pues siguió hablando.

"Muy bien. Me encargare de ti más tarde Fran, pero por ahora debo encargarme de este chico de aquí"

"…"

"No me mires así, no planeo castigarte por esto realmente. Claro está, solo si te rindes en este mismo instante"

"¿E ir a tus insanas pruebas de implantes? Lo siento, pero me niego"

"No te apresures en responder. Creí que había sido claro cuando dije que si el experimento no se hacía contigo, lo haría con otro que estuviese dentro del promedio. Si te niegas, tu muerte no significara nada, pero si te rindes, al menos me estarás ayudando"

"Por eso me disculpé. No voy a seguir tus órdenes. Y a decir verdad, ¿Por qué haces todo esto?"

El sujeto que tenía enfrente entrecerró sus ojos como si dudase, pero hablo de todas formas.

"Puede que no lo creas, pero estuve en tu misma posición un tiempo atrás. Claro está, me refiero a ser secuestrado, no a intentar tirar a alguien desde este sitio"

Kamisato oyó esas palabras con cierta duda, pero algo en su interior le dijeron que debía ser cierto. Y es que había algunas cosas que no cuadraban.

El idioma que estaba usando ese sujeto era el mismo que usaba Kamisato, y de hecho, la propia Fran tenía rasgos japoneses. La figura que tenía el sujeto era prácticamente humana, y aunque estaba bastante cubierta, sus posiciones y movimientos dejaban ver que tenía un cuerpo humano… o al menos no muy diferente al humano.

"años antes, también se hicieron pruebas conmigo… y fueron un éxito. Tanto, que decidí probar mi poder en "ellos". De ese modo, termine siendo el único en la nave"

A decir verdad, ¿no Fran había dicho en su reunión estratégica que solo estaban ellos tres en la nave? ¿Qué había pasado con los demás? Si Fran había sido abducida y convertida en sujeto de pruebas, y Kamisato había llegado recién, ¿Dónde estaban los verdaderos dueños de la nave? ¿Realmente tenía sentido que esos "ellos" hubiesen sido solo el sujeto al que Fran había llamado Maestro?

No lo tenía.

"Pero sabes, estar solo es duro, y más cuando tu propia nueva naturaleza ya no te deja vivir con los demás. Creo que para los estándares del mundo yo entraría en la categoría de gemstone, o creo que así era como se les decía. Y dada mi naturaleza, no solo me buscarían por eso. Así que pensé en conseguir a alguien más, alguien que pudiese hacerme compañía, pero esta nave… no es apta para una correcta vida. La mayoría de los que traje terminaban muertos de algún modo. Crear seres como yo, que pudiesen vivir aquí tampoco fue sencillo. Montones de experimentos fallidos fueron necesarios hasta que uno de ellos resulto. Y si, ese resultado es mi Fran"

Tenía razón en varios aspectos. Normalmente ver a un gemstone podía ser sorprendente, la propia Claire había sido secuestrada y fueron necesarias las habilidades de Ellen para borrar su rastro poco después, y aun así no hay garantía de que no los vuelvan a buscar si se enteran de la nueva naturaleza de Claire. Y este tipo no solo era un gemstone, sino que era la prueba viviente de que la vida inteligente extraterrestre de hecho existía. Es posible que él sea el único ser que alguna vez haya visto a uno de esos seres y sepa como describirlos.

"Y más experimentos llegaron después. Fran es de mucha ayuda, pero no he tenido tanta suerte en replicar el proceso. ¿O quizás sea que nadie de ellos era compatible? Bueno, contigo tendré una comprobación. Si no hay resultados, entonces el éxito está determinado por alguna cualidad rara. Y si hay resultados, por pequeños que sean, me servirá para saber hacia dónde orientar mis intentos."

Otra vez, Kamisato solo estaba siendo usado como marcador. Su muerte no iba a dar fin a los experimentos, e incluso si conseguían a otro gemstone, era posible que el sujeto siguiese con las pruebas hasta encontrar una fórmula aplicable al resto.

Y eso era algo que Kamisato no podía aceptar…

"Así que ríndete, y podrás ser…"

" _Cierra la boca"_

"…"

El sujeto con naturaleza de gemstone, el poder de la sala de control en su mente, y total ventaja se calló como si un arma apuntase a su cabeza.

"Realmente no me interesa lo que tengas que decir. Cunado Fran me dijo acerca de lo que hacías y planeabas hacer, supe que debía hacerme cargo de ti. Pero sencillamente no puedo solo ver como hablas de eso casi como si estuvieses orgulloso. ¿Siquiera pensaste en las vidas de aquellos a los que secuestraste para tus estupideces? Tú mismo pasaste por las pruebas, ¿Por qué tratarías de hacer que alguien más pasase por ellas? ¿Crees acaso que si consigues a alguien como tú podrán ser "felices" en esta nave? ¡Va a ser lo opuesto! ¡Si será igual a ti, probablemente termine acabando contigo al igual que tú lo hiciste con los que te hicieron así!"

"Tonterías, no seré tan ingenuo ¿Y qué planeas hacer al respecto?"

"Detenerte. No sé cómo lo haré. Sé que estoy en desventaja, y que Fran ya no me ayudará. Pero aun así, ¡aun así! ¡No puedo solo dejar que hagas lo que se te dé la gana! ¡Voy a derrotarte, volver a mi ciudad, y llevar a Fran a donde pertenece realmente!"

"Que ruidoso" dijo el sujeto con indiferencia.

Parecía que estaba renunciando a Kamisato Kakeru. Y si renunciaba a Kamisato Kakeru…

"Supongo que solo conseguiré a otro chico normal para ser mi marcador"

* * *

Desde su posición, Fran había visto todo. O más bien, lo había oído, y podía enviar sondas a través de la nave para saber las posiciones y ubicaciones, por lo que podía hacerse una idea muy aproximada de cómo eran las cosas en la zona de descarga.

Sin embargo, no podía distinguir rasgos faciales, ni sentir como la intención asesina entre esos dos se incrementaba.

Aun así, pudo sentir las palabras del chico, quien aun en esa situación desesperanzadora, no iba a perder de vista su objetivo.

Recordó que su maestro le había dicho antes que debían encontrar a algún humano que pudiese ser totalmente promedio para así hacerse una idea de cómo fijar un límite en sus experimentos, pero viendo lo visto, quizás ese chico no era del todo normal y promedio.

Ella no tenía recuerdos acerca de su vida antes de esa nave, ni tenia las emociones de angustia o duda por no tener esas memorias, pero ella no había imaginado que un chico de preparatoria que hubiese sido elegido como normal fuese tan hábil.

Y más importante. En su última frase la había mencionado. Incluso si fue el final de una frase, e incluso si había mencionado el derrotar al maestro y regresar a su hogar como prioridades, aun se había acordado de Fran.

Mientras que su maestro había decidido imponerle un castigo apenas terminase con aquel chico.

Sentimientos conflictivos surgieron en su cabeza con antenas, por un lado, temía el castigo a pesar de que era algo a lo que estaba casi acostumbrado, y por otro, temía perder al chico que se preocupó por ella.

"(¿Huh? ¿Por qué será que me preocupa la vida de ese chico? Me engaño, y me hizo ponerme en contra del maestro. Si se hubiese quedado quieto y obedecido, se hubiera convertido en el marcador de nuestra investigación, salvando la vida de algunos otros humanos, y no me hubiese hecho ponerme en contra del maestro.)"

Definitivamente, ese chico había causado más problemas de los aceptables. Pero…

"(Acaso… ¿lo que el maestro ha hecho estaba mal en realidad?)" Se preguntó Fran.

En su corta experiencia de vida, había participado en varios experimentos. Aunque las personas gritasen y se retorcieran, se le había dicho a Fran que eran cosas normales del tratamiento, y que con suerte podrían sobrevivir y estar en un estado mucho mejor al humano promedio. Pero ahora que lo mencionaba, ¿realmente esas personas querían el tratamiento? Fran misma no podía recordar si ella misma lo había pedido siquiera, pero nunca le había dado importancia al asunto. No era hasta ahora que se lo preguntaba.

Y no le gustaba la respuesta a la que estaba llegando.

Pero como si fuese una mascota adiestrada, no podía pensar en un modo de derrotar a su amo, por lo que aunque quisiera, no podría enfrentar al sujeto que ahora amenazaba la vida de ese chico que tuvo el valor de plantarle cara.

Pero algo llamo su atención. La pantalla de posición en la sala de control tuvo un cambio de color ligero en una esquina, y ella supo que significaba ese cambio de color, por lo que se fijó con algo más de atención.

"La altitud… ¿es ahora de 7000 metros?"

* * *

Kamisato Kakeru vio directamente a su oponente actual, buscando alguna pista para saber qué hacer.

Ciertamente, la habilidad de controlar la nave era problemática, pero también era inútil en cierto modo, en especial en situaciones como esa.

A Kamisato no le pareció probable que hubiese armas en la zona de descarga, y realmente dudaba que su control le permitiese hacer algo como doblar las paredes para atacarlo.

En este caso, era como entrar en la boca del lobo para evitar que los dientes te atacasen, así que Kamisato solo se fijó en el oponente frente a él. Desde su punto de vista, solo debía derribarlo.

Excepto… que no podía. Algo en esa figura le decía que acercarse era una mala idea, como si irradiase peligro por sus poros.

El sujeto se movió, dando pasos hacia el costado, como si se dirigiese a la pared que había del lado izquierdo de Kamisato.

"Solo para ser preciso, ya no soy un humano, así que no esperes que combata de forma humana" dijo mientras se sujetaba a algo que sobresalía de la pared.

"¿Eh? Pero entonces, cómo…" pero no termino de hablar.

Oyó un sonido pesado, uno que había oído unos minutos antes. Era el sonido de la compuerta que tenía la zona de descarga, lo que indicaba que estaba volviéndose a abrir.

"(¿Qué rayos…? Momento ¿¡No ese tipo dijo que podía controlar la nave a voluntad!? Si es así, ¿¡Por qué abriría la compuerta!?)" Se preguntó Kamisato a si mismo viendo cómo se abría lentamente. Un sonido de succión llego a sus oídos antes de al fin entender por qué es que el sujeto se había sujetado de algo firme.

Instantáneamente se sujetó al marco de la puerta cerrada en un intento de evitar que una fuerte corriente de viento se lo llevase.

"¡…!"

El viento continuo por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, hasta que la compuerta se cerró por completo, deteniendo ese viento.

Un dolor agudo surgió en los oídos de Kamisato quien apenas podía sujetarse. Y sin importar cuanto jadease, parecía que exhalaba más aire del que dejaba entrar, como si se sofocase.

"Sabes" dijo el sujeto como si estuviese alegre "Mientras hablábamos, controle la nave para que ascendiera. Debemos de estar ahora mismo por encima de los 6000 metros como mínimo, la cual es altura lo suficientemente alta como para que incluso montañistas expertos y experimentados deban tomarse su tiempo para adecuarse, e incluso así no podrían permanecer por mucho tiempo aquí. A esta altura, la presión del aire es muy baja, y la concentración de oxigeno es aún menor, así que respirar el aire enrarecido a esta altura es una locura sin tener unos días para aclimatarse. Claro está, no es como si tuvieses opción, ¿no es verdad? Vamos, di algo"

"…T-tu… ggggghh…" balbuceo Kamisato mientras jadeaba por oxígeno.

Eso fue lo que había pasado. El viento fue producido por la diferencia de presión entre el interior (una presión similar a la superficie) y el exterior (la mitad o incluso menos presión que en la superficie), y por si fuera poco, esa abertura succionó el aire que había dentro de la zona de descarga. Por ese mismo miedo es que en el plan que habían generado, Fran debía bajar la altitud antes de abrir la compuerta, aunque si se lo piensa bien, de haber habido ese viento de succión antes, el sujeto no habría podido evitar ser absorbido y expulsado de la nave antes de poder hacer nada.

"..Por… qué tú…"

"Si te estas preguntando por que no me afecta, creí que había sido claro cuando dije que ya no era un ser humano. Por lo tanto cosas como una baja de oxigeno o de presión no van a hacerme nada. Pero si preguntas por que decidí cerrar la compuerta en lugar de dejar que el resto del aire se vaciara, es para contarte el motivo de mis acciones"

"¿…?"

"Te lo dije, chico normal. Te di la oportunidad de hacer de tu vida algo útil para mí, pero decidiste seguir molestando y negándote a pesar de no tener oportunidad. Así que quédate ahí, y muere pensando en tus errores"

Errores.

¿Realmente no debía haberse opuesto?

¿Valió la pena todo esto?

¿Este sería su final, a pesar de sus logros y fallos?

"…no"

No. es cierto que ese chico carecía de poder. No tenía poder sobre las plantas. No tenía habilidad con computadoras. Tampoco tenía antenas o implantes.

No. no era necesario ir tan lejos.

Él no hubiese podido mantener al club de jardinería estando solo. Tampoco sería capaz de mantenerse despierto por dos noches y aun así actuar como si nada. De más está decir que no se consideraba como el uno de los pocos que pudiesen sobrevivir al experimento que ha estado evitando tanto.

No tenía poder, pero tampoco podía solo quedarse de brazos cruzados, y menos retorciéndose por aire acurrucado en el suelo.

Pesadamente se levantó en sus dos piernas. Los oídos le dolían como si fuesen a estallar. Las articulaciones en sus dedos parecían tener arena en ellos con cada movimiento, y su consciencia se desvanecía de a poco.

Pero aun así se puso de pie.

Si nadie iba a ayudarlo, entonces el sería el único que pudiese salvarlo.

Y ese sujeto que había declarado que secuestraria a alguien más seguía en pie, observándolo, de forma arrogante pero algo sorprendida. El chico normal de preparatoria que se podía encontrar en cualquier lado no podía dejar que este exitoso sujeto de pruebas de implantes alienígenas saliese victorioso.

Pero ese exitoso sujeto de pruebas de implantes alienígenas dio su respuesta… en la forma de una sonrisa piadosa. Después, realizo una acción nada piadosa.

Volvió a abrir la compuerta, pero esta vez hasta que la abertura tuviese casi dos metros de ancho. Con eso, era posible ver la superficie terrestre desde un ángulo sorprendente.

Pero no era posible disfrutar de esto, pues el espacio a baja presión del exterior volvió a generar un viento de succión, cuya fuerza hizo caer al cuerpo del chico de preparatoria debilitado el cual sujetaba su boca y nariz en un intento de retener el aire. Su cuerpo se acercó peligrosamente al borde de la abertura, e incluso desde el suelo él podría ver la superficie si solo estirase el cuello, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente.

El aire del espacio en la zona de descarga volvió a ser enviado hacia afuera, pero esta vez, quizás debido a la ya baja presión del interior o a que la abertura era mayor, el viento se detuvo en pocos segundos.

"…Heh" se rio el sujeto.

La escena frente a sus ojos era bastante trágica. Un chico había sido abducido para usarse en pruebas de implantes, pero no se le daba esperanza de vida, pues solo serviría para ser una referencia. Había logrado escapar y enfrentarlo, y su plan hubiese sido perfecto de no ser porque él ya no era un humano normal. Y aun en desventaja, siguió enfrentándolo.

Tenía pensado dejarlo sofocarse, pero viendo su espíritu decidió que sería más piadoso y justo solo ahogarlo quitando el resto del aire.

Aun así, ese cuerpo seguía retorciéndose un poco en el suelo, como si se resistiera. El sujeto lo miro un momento y decidió acercarse para intentar tirarlo por la abertura.

La altitud era mayor a los 8000 metros.

Ya habían pasado la "zona de la muerte" que era considerada como el punto en el que el organismo ya no podría aclimatarse, y solo iría debilitándose más y más si no recibía oxigeno extra.

Y sobrevolaban el atlántico, así que no había riesgo de que alguien lo encontrase y ubicase una nave a gran altura… no es como si importase de todos modos.

"Bueno, supongo que solo sacare la basura" dijo mientras se acercaba al cuerpo aun tiritando.

Su propio cuerpo no tenía las limitaciones de la falta de oxígeno a menos que estuviese por un buen tiempo en ese espacio, pero el frio si lo molestaba, así que al menos se desharía de ese chico que opuso resistencia y cerraría la abertura. Miro a través de esta, y vio el suelo a kilómetros de distancia, moviéndose hacia adelante.

No, era la nave la que se movía hacia adelante… o hacia atrás desde su posición mientras miraba al chico.

La pelea se había terminado.

Excepto…

"…ghh, por favor…" masculló Kamisato con dificultad.

"¿Eh? ¿A quién le hablas?"

"…Fran…" continuo el chico sin prestar atención a lo que el otro decía "…Inclina… gah… ¡derecha!... ghhh…"

"¿…Ah?"

Aquel que se consideraba un gemstone, dejo salir un sonido de completa duda y confusión. "Por favor", "Fran", "Inclina" y "derecha" fueron las últimas palabras de ese chico, y ciertamente tenían un significado, pero no podía entender cuál era. Había un gran peso en esas palabras, pero no sabía en donde recaía ese peso.

Pero después lo supo. De la peor forma posible.

La nave se inclinó hacia la izquierda, de modo que él se tambaleó siguiendo la gravedad hacia el lado izquierdo. Allí estaba la abertura que él mismo había abierto con su poder para controlar la nave.

Y se dio cuenta.

Desde la posición de Kamisato, él estaba del lado izquierdo de la zona de descarga, siendo que la abertura estaba en el centro. Así que si la nave se inclinaba hacia la derecha, el gemstone sentiría la fuerza de gravedad enviándolo cada vez más cerca de esa conexión con el espacio exterior a la nave.

Rápidamente intentó recuperar su postura, sujetarse a algo, o simplemente agacharse para apoyarse en el suelo con las manos, pero resbalo cuando lo intentó. Dado que la zona de descarga era un sitio en donde se deshacían de los materiales innecesarios, el piso estaba constantemente siendo limpiado. De hecho, más de una vez había tenido problemas con hongos y bacterias que crecieron debido a que aún quedaban restos pegados al suelo, por lo que él había encomendado a Fran la tarea de limpiar y pulir el suelo para así no tener esos inconvenientes.

Y el sujeto no tenía zapatos, por lo que solo podía intentar arrastrarse frenéticamente para alejarse de esa abertura.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió esa emoción que era considerada como algo propio del ser humano, pero que de hecho, tenían todos los seres vivos en cierta medida.

Miedo.

Y ese miedo le impidió siquiera pensar en cerrar la compuerta.

Él siguió resistiéndose a la gravedad como un niño tratando de no resbalar en un tobogán, pero se paralizo cuando miro hacia el frente.

Ese chico. Ese joven varón totalmente promedio. Ese que él había subestimado y del que se había burlado. Ese al que estaba seguro de que había enviado a la desesperación.

Lo veía fijamente.

No había sentimientos de burla o felicidad en su mirada. De hecho, se veía a punto de colapsar.

No había sentimientos de odio o desprecio en su mirada. De hecho, se veía a punto de colapsar.

No había emociones o pensamientos en esa mirada. De hecho, se veía a punto de colapsar.

¿Qué mantenía a ese chico sin colapsar aun?

La respuesta no pudo llegar al gemstone antes de que su pie finalmente no pudiese encontrar soporte. Con un pie en la abertura, el otro le siguió, y el resto del cuerpo termino de desaparecer por esa abertura con más rapidez mientras soltaba un grito.

Kamisato vio todo eso.

Le faltaba el aire, y sentía frio, pero no fue hasta ese momento que empezó a cerrar los ojos.

Al final, el sentimiento que lo llevo a permanecer consciente hasta el final no era ninguno, sino que fue su naturaleza.

Simplemente, quería ver a su enemigo siendo derrotado antes que él.

El dolor agudo en su oído se acentuó como si explotase, y sintió algo líquido y cálido brotando de su oído antes de perder la consciencia.

* * *

Cuando despertó, estaba recostado en una camilla.

O al menos eso pudo notar, el espacio en el que estaba era diferente al de la que había sido su celda, bastante distinto al de la zona de descarga, y obviamente diferente al de su habitación en Japón.

No podía oír bien, ni moverse mucho, pero pudo entender que seguía en la nave. Y entendiendo eso, entendió también que de algún modo no había muerto en la zona de descarga, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

"Veo que al fin despiertas. Mantente quieto, que pronto empezaré con el tratamiento." Una voz monótona se oyó de todas direcciones en esa habitación, pero quizás solo fuese el sentido del oído dañado de Kamisato el que le impidió saber la dirección exacta de donde venía la voz.

"Ahhhh…¿ammsmam? Uhg, ¿bhe bmashsa?" intento preguntar Kamisato Kakeru mientras notaba que tenía algo en la cara. Era una mascarilla como las que podían encontrarse en hospitales, pero el hecho de estar en un OVNI a kilómetros de altura no lo ayudo a calmarse nada.

Sin embargo, tenía sus extremidades entumecidas y adoloridas, por lo que no podría levantarse incluso si quisiera.

"Tranquilo, no se trata de los experimentos de implantes." Dijo la voz nuevamente y con calma. "Ahora mismo estas en una habitación presurizada para que te recuperes. Permaneciste por varios minutos en un ambiente a baja presión y con falta de oxígeno, pero te metí rápidamente y baje la altura de la nave para regular la presión"

Al oír esto, el cuerpo de Kamisato se relajó un poco. Si el peligro que temía se había ido, eso sería excelente, pero algo no se sentía bien. Con esfuerzo levanto su brazo y se quitó la mascarilla un poco para decir unas palabras.

"por… ¿Por qué me ayudaste? Sabías que yo no era tu maestro, y sí, te engañé para intentar derrotarlo"

"…"

"mira, no es que me arrepienta del resultado, y sé que te pedí ayuda en el último momento, pero aun así…"

"no tengo recuerdos anteriores al día en que desperté como soy ahora mismo, hace un par de meses, ni tengo experiencia con las conversaciones de la superficie" dijo Fran pausadamente "Pero aún tengo conocimientos, y de ellos supe algo; cuando alguien dice por favor, hay que intentar ayudar si es posible"

Ese era un conocimiento básico que se le enseñaba a cualquier niño, pero Kamisato tuvo problemas para aceptarlo. Salvar a alguien solo por salvarlo no le parecía lógico, y menos cuando era un extraño o hasta enemigo.

"Además, considere lo que dijiste acerca de lo que los demás quieren… y esa fue mi respuesta"

Es cierto que él mismo había salvado a una compañera de clases que casi no conocía, pero eso fue porque no podía solo ignorar lo que acababa de pasar y menos frente a su madre. Y también está el hecho de que Ellen era una desconocida, pero como había un castigo de por medio, y la recompensa le parecía adecuada, no se consideró como alguna clase de héroe al salvarla y ayudarla.

Pero aquí las cosas fueron diferentes. Fran había traicionado a su maestro conscientemente solo porque entendió el problema con sus acciones. Kamisato no se sintió capaz de hacer algo semejante, pues significaría sacrificar su comodidad para "hacer lo correcto". Y menos si había hecho lo contrario varias veces antes.

"Gracias. Por cierto, ¿en dónde estamos?" pregunto Kamisato mientras volvía a ponerse la mascarilla para respirar algo más de oxígeno.

"Si te refieres a nuestra ubicación en el globo, estamos sobrevolando el océano ártico, a menos de 2000 metros de la superficie. Aunque…"

Incluso si la voz seguía siendo monótona, a Kamisato Kakeru no le gustó nada la aparición de ese "aunque…".

"la verdad es que estamos en curso de colisión" continuo Fran "desde que el maestro se fue, la nave se volvió inoperable. Debido a la inclinación a la derecha, nos orientamos hacia el norte terrestre, y la nave se orientó sola, pero el descenso es más debido a que los motores no están funcionando como deberían, y el gas que nos mantiene a flote se está enfriando, por lo que según los cálculos, terminaremos a algunos kilómetros del estrecho de Bering"

"…¿Huh? ¿Nos… estamos cayendo entonces?"

"De un modo controlado y ya calculado, pero sí"

"En el estrecho de Bering, ¿no?"

"A algunos kilómetros de la isla importante más al sur, pero supongo que se le puede considerar como espacio marítimo"

"…wwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¿¡Por qué esto me tiene que pasar a mí!? ¿¡Qué tan difícil es tener solo un par de días consecutivos de paz!? ¡Me acabo de despertar de un enfrentamiento en el que casi muero! ¿¡Por qué no puedo tener algo de suerte por una vez!?"

"Lamento interrumpir tus lamentos, pero llorar no va a ayudar en nada"

"¡No digas cosas tan geniales de la nada! ¡No sé qué decir al respecto y menos en esta situación!"

"De acuerdo"

"¡Y por si fuera poco, caer allí nos deja cerca de Japón! Bueno, no cerca realmente, ¡Pero al menos nos acerca bastante!"

"Si todavía deseas volver a Japón, puedo llevarte"

"….. ¿En serio?" pregunto Kamisato cambiando su tono desesperado por uno calmado, como si se le hubiese presionado un interruptor.

"Sí. Tengo un globo propio para descender a la superficie en caso de que sea necesario recolectar cosas o a personas cuando el "extractor" no funciona"

"espera un minuto, si tenías un método de escape ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?"

"No preguntaste"

"¡Pero pregunté por los métodos de escape antes!"

"En realidad, preguntaste por las capsulas de escape. Además, el globo no es un medio de escape, sino uno de transporte"

"¡No me interesa eso! ¿¡Ahgh!?" Kamisato sintió que se ahogaba, pero se puso la mascarilla nuevamente y respiro hondamente en ella.

"Deberías tranquilizarte, aun no estas totalmente recuperado de tu enfrentamiento"

El chico decidió hacer caso a lo que dijo y sencillamente descanso un rato con la mascarilla puesta. Pero no duro mucho, pues en menos de 10 minutos Fran ya lo estaba sacando de la habitación presurizada diciéndole que debían salir de la nave para dirigirse a Japón por el camino más corto y rápido.

Fueron a la zona de descarga, pero esta vez para salir ambos. Fran llevaba puesto ahora mismo algo que parecía un pijama y tenía una mochila que se veía algo pequeña, pero viendo la enorme cantidad de cosas metálicas y de aspecto de ciencia ficción, Kamisato imagino lo pesada que seria. Aun así, la chica que se veía frágil lo llevaba como si nada. También trajo un globo que parecería como esos globos con diseño personalizado pero en mayor escala. El diámetro de ese mismo globo era de casi dos metros, y su forma era la de una especie de platillo volador como el de las películas, pero más inflado. El globo estaba unido a un conjunto de cables que se entrelazaban en uno más largo, de casi dos metros y que tenía su extremo inferior unido a un gancho.

Ese extremo en forma de gancho le recordó a Kamisato las cuerdas que usaban los acróbatas de circo para sujetarse y evitar caer al vacío. Pero no es como si tuviese otro modo de regresar, así que lo aguanto mientras se sujetaba al cable con una mano y ponía un pie en el espacio del gancho que Fran había dejado libre.

"Nuestra altura actual es de 800 metros. Aprovecharemos una corriente de aire de la zona para alcanzar una velocidad media de 150 km/h, y llegaremos a Japón en menos de una hora y media. Luego, la velocidad bajara cada vez más a medida que bajemos y nos adentremos en la isla. Confió en que sepas distinguir la ciudad de la que vienes"

"Espera, ¿no tienes algo así como las coordenadas de la ciudad?"

"Están en los registros de la nave, los cuales se hundirán con ella. Y además no nos queda tiempo de ir a buscarlos"

Kamisato se quejó un poco más antes de que al final saliesen por la compuerta mientras sujetaban el globo.

-Unas horas después, en la superficie—-

Ellen y Claire habían discutido un rato y llamado a Kamisato por teléfono, pero no tenía señal. Ellen incluso uso un sistema de rastreo solo para darse cuenta de que el teléfono no estaba en el espacio correspondiente a Japón, por lo que su rastro se perdía.

Sin embargo, no se rindió y amplio la búsqueda. Con su supercomputadora hubiese logrado esto en cuestión de quince minutos, pero con la que tenía ahora mismo le tomaría unas cuantas horas hacerlo mientras evitaba ser descubierta.

Pero poco después de empezar a buscarlo encontró su teléfono en el territorio japonés, acercándose a gran velocidad.

De algún modo lograron convencer a la hermana de Kamisato de llevarlos, pues a pesar de que se veía como si tuviese la edad de esas dos, de hecho era mayor de edad y tenía su licencia para conducir. Al principio pareció sorprendida de que hubiese una segunda chica a la que haya abierto la puerta, y se quejó cuando se le dijo que debería conducir para ir a buscarlo, pero luego de que su estómago rugiera una vez, decidió ir y luego obligar a Kamisato a prepararle una cena de disculpa.

Estos fueron los eventos que llevaron a tres chicas de aparentemente la misma edad (aunque una era pequeña para su edad y la otra lo era aún mas) a lo que parecía ser un descampado en la carretera.

Habían rastreado la señal y la interceptarían cuando pasase por ahí, pero…

"¿Aún no ha pasado Ellen?" pregunto la chica con flores tropicales en la cabeza mirando a la ruta casi desierta.

"No lo entiendo, se supone que la señal está a menos de 50 metros… ¡No, ya está aquí! ¡Nos supera! ¿Vieron algo?" dijo otra chica de aspecto pálido operando una Tablet en sus manos.

"No sé qué rayos están haciendo o que están haciendo para buscarlo, pero si hay que perseguirlo, mejor entren, que mantener la puerta abierta hace que entre frio" dijo una chica con el aspecto de una chica de 14 años pero estaba al volante.

"Cállate, te quedaste en el auto solo porque te daba pereza salir, ¿no es cierto?" le remarco Ellen.

"¿Quieres que asuma eso como que no vas a subir? Porque puedo irme yo sola, sé el camino" amenazo la chica al volante.

"Si bien me agrada la idea de dejar a Ellen fuera, la necesitamos para encontrar a Kamisato-san" agrego Claire desde su posición mientras regresaba al auto.

Las tres chicas continuaron el paso mientras seguían las instrucciones de la chica con la Tablet, por lo que seguían la carretera a una velocidad de 90km/h. Sin embargo, incluso cuando llegaron a estar a menos de veinte metros de la señal del teléfono, aun no veían vehículo alguno que emitiese esa señal. De hecho, la señal empezó a alejarse, como si tratase de huir. Hasta que Claire ideo un plan para saber si seguían la pista correcta o no.

Tomo su propio teléfono y marco el número del chico buscado.

Sonó unas cuantas veces sin atender, y Claire estuvo a punto de solo colgar la llamada, pero de pronto…

"Oigan, ¿es idea mía, o algo suena como al tono predeterminado de recibir llamadas" pregunto Ellen quien tenía un buen oído para las cosas electrónicas.

"Cierto, suena como el que Kakeru tiene en su teléfono… ¿pero dónde está?"

"Vamos… atiende…" Claire ignoro a ambas y siguió con sus intentos hasta que al fin alguien atendió. "¡H-Hola! ¡Kamisato-san!" balbuceo Claire llamando la atención de las dos chicas que estaban en los asientos delanteros

"[¿Eh? ¿Claire? ¿Qué pasa?]"

"¿¡En donde estas!? ¡Te estábamos buscando yo, tu hermana y alguien más mientras seguimos la señal de tu teléfono, pero no te vemos!"

"¡Hey!" se quejó Ellen desde su posición como ignorada.

"[Buscando… ¡Ah! ¿Entonces son el auto que nos persigue? Eso lo explica. Fran, necesito que bajes el globo, puedo regresar desde aquí]"

"¿Huh?" se preguntó Claire sin comprender lo que había oído recién. ¿Fran? ¿Globo? ¿Auto que nos persigue? ¿Con quién estaba Kamisato?

Esas preguntas que se formó fueron respondidas un momento después… pero no de un modo adecuado. Las tres chicas en el auto vieron la curiosa imagen de Kamisato Kakeru sujeto a un globo enorme por medio de un cable que se veía muy poco seguro, junto con una chica que se veía bastante similar a como Claire había sido antes de su transformación a gemstone. Esa chica tenía un pijama puesto y una mochila, y cuando los faros del auto la alumbraron, algunas partes brillaron de un modo metálico en su cabeza y mochila.

El curioso globo bajo mientras reducía su velocidad y altura. Casi inconscientemente, el auto también bajo la velocidad, hasta que ambos se detuvieron.

Kamisato se soltó del globo, guardo su teléfono en su bolsillo y se apresuró a frotarse las manos, que a juzgar por su expresión tenía casi congeladas. Dos de las tres chicas en el auto literalmente saltaron y se acercaron al chico de cabello castaño con uniforme escolar a pesar de la hora. Quizás por su falta de condición física, Ellen, quien había salido antes y tenido un poco de ventaja termino llegando al mismo tiempo que Claire.

"Ehm, hola de nuev…" intento decir Kamisato al caminar hacia ellas.

"¡Kamisato-saaaaaaaaan!" dijo Claire lanzándose hacia el chico.

"¡Kamisato-haaaaaaaaan!" dijo Ellen lanzándose hacia el chico.

Aunque eran pequeñas comparadas con Kamisato Kakeru, el peso de ambas fue suficiente como para tirarlo al suelo haciendo un sonido cómico.

"E-¡Esperen un poco! Estoy cansado de tantas cosas que me serian difíciles de explicar, ¿¡Podrían hacerme el favor de bajarse!?"

Las dos chicas se veían emocionadas de que haya vuelto, o quizás solo querían tratar de opacar a la otra. Como sea, ambas vieron el rostro del chico que las regañaba y de pronto sus expresiones se congelaron.

"(¿Eh? ¿Pero qué pasa?)" Pensó el chico en cuestión, para darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba "(no. no puede ser, ¿Qué es esta situación de anime chiché? ¿Por qué están mirándome fijamente? No recuerdo haber levantado ninguna bandera aquí, así que ¿Por qué?)"

Antes de poder decir nada, las chicas se levantaron rápido y alejaron un poco.

"Ka-¿Kamisato-san? L-lo sentimos, pero, ¡perdón, no fue mi intención!" dijo Claire preocupada.

"¿Eh? ¿De que estas hablando?"

"Realmente, no creí tener tanta fuerza. Quizás fue esta chica floreada la que es pesada, pero… ¿Estas bien?" dijo Ellen como si no supiera que decir.

"Otra vez, no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando…"

"Oh, Kakeru" empezó a decir la hermana Loli de Kamisato quien se dignó a bajar del vehículo "no sé qué tanto te alegra ver a esas dos, pero te está sangrando la nariz"

"¿Eh?"

"Me disculpo por eso, seguro es debido a la diferencia de presión atmosférica, pero te pondrás bien si descansas un poco"

Esto último lo dijo la chica con pijamas y mochila que aún estaba sujeta al globo, pero si no la habían notado fue porque evadió la tacleada de las otras dos elevándose un poco. Ahora mismo estaba a casi tres metros de altura, y los miraba desde arriba.

"Adiós… o debería decir, nos vemos, Kamisato… ¿chan?" dijo antes de elevarse aún más. Quizás el globo tiene alguna hélice o mecanismo para regular la altura, pues aunque se mantuvo a flote incluso teniendo a Kamisato junto a ella pudo mantenerse a una altura relativamente baja. Pero ahora estaba ascendiendo más y más. Uno podía seguirla con la vista dado el color del globo y su ropa en contraste con el cielo oscuro, pero luego de unos segundos se volvió difícil parpadear y aun así ubicar a la chica.

La hermana de Kamisato hablo primero… o más bien su estómago lo hizo, por lo que exigió la presencia de su hermano en la casa para preparar algo antes de que decida dejar a los menores en medio de la nada.

Al ver esto, Kamisato solo sonrió a medias, se limpió la nariz y entro en el auto con las demás.

Esta vez con suerte el día habría terminado.

* * *

 **Con esto acaba el arco de Fran, y los capítulos que a pesar de tener "de otro mundo" en sus títulos, ocurrían en el mismo planeta, solo que a gran altura.**

 **Fran me resulto algo as fácil de caracterizar, pues no la puse como una chica simple pero hábil como lo es Ellen, ni una chica interesante pero sin experiencia como lo fue Claire, y el hecho de que estas dos se conocieron al final de cada capítulo me hacía fácil el mantener un ritmo a la trama, pues cuando no sabía qué hacer en uno, podía enfocarme en otro y descansar un poco.**

 **Y en cuanto a la pelea final, Kamisato es bastante débil físicamente, mas que Kamijou Touma, asi que no podia tener algo asi como una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y menos contra alguien que decidí convertir en gemstone, así que su derrota fue mas un golpe de suerte y coincidencias, como todas sus batallas hasta ahora.**

 **Como sea, esta vez no preguntare "¿Cuál será la siguiente chica?"**

 **En su lugar, preguntare; ¿Cuándo un grupo de chicas se convierte en un harem?**

 **Dejen review si tienen algo que comentar.**


	17. Intento de recuperación

**Tercer capítulo de intervalo, cuarto si contamos el prólogo que funciona como primer capítulo y esta vez no creo que haya duda sobre cual será la siguiente saga, pero tendrá que esperar. Si tendrá datos del NT 17 o no, solo se sabrá si hay algo que valga la pena alterar para intentar preservar el canon con la serie de novelas.**

 **Igual, disfruten el capítulo, y lean las anotaciones que deje abajo**

* * *

El día era miércoles de la segunda semana de noviembre, y Kamisato Kakeru, chico normal de preparatoria estaba en un estado malísimo.

Literalmente, "mal" era la palabra correcta.

El día anterior había tenido un viaje bastante poco placentero que involucro un OVNI, abducciones, gemstones y una descompresión que casi le reventó los oídos. Como sea, se había recuperado de todo eso, y la rutina casi cómica que le siguió le hizo prácticamente olvidar el trauma psicológico de su situación.

Pero ojala todo fuese tan simple. Ahora mismo, lo que lo estaba dejando en el mal estado que tenía no fueron los eventos que él podría considerar malos, sino lo contrario. Su salvación lo dejo en el estado en el que está ahora.

El día anterior, con tal de volver a Japón, había sujetado un globo y se había impulsado por corrientes de alta velocidad, corrientes que estaban a una gran latitud, gran altitud, y en principios de noviembre. O sea, vientos fuertes y fríos durante más de una hora.

Ahora mismo estaba en su cama con fiebre y algo de dolor muscular, pero ya había estado enfermo antes, por lo que decir que esta "mal" solo por eso no sería suficiente. No, lo que lo hacía estar "mal" era…

"Kakeruuuu. Me está dando hambreeee"

"Cállate, nee-san. ¿Por qué no actúas como la mayor por una vez para variar?"

Exacto. Incluso con fiebre, su tonta hermana no podría cocinarse a ella misma y aun dependería de él. Pero aun así faltaba para decir que Kamisato Kakeru, chico normal de preparatoria, y superviviente de una abducción estaba "mal". La otra razón era que…

"Si tienes hambre, yo puedo cocinar"

"¡Waaahh! ¡No, no te acercaras a la comida nuevamente y menos después de lo de ayer Ellen!"

Correcto. La chica que había pagado por su estadía en la casa era la otra (y quizás principal razón) por la que Kamisato estaba "mal". Amistosamente se había ofrecido a cocinar algo mientras explicaba las circunstancias que la habían llevado a vivir con Kamisato, circunstancias que obviamente no son las reales, pero bastaron para convencer a su estúpida hermana mayor de que necesitaba quedarse.

Sin embargo, la comida resulto ser casi un arma química, por lo que la cena del día anterior término haciendo que todos los que la probasen terminasen en mal estado. Kamisato, quien había pasado por mucho ese día, lo tomo peor que las demás, aunque fue más porque Ellen le había servido una porción más grande por su "cortesía".

Al final, si Ellen no fue expulsada fue porque ofreció otros 50.000 yenes a su hermana, avisando que daría esta vez 100.000 por semana si podía usar toda la casa en lugar de solo la habitación del chico de preparatoria.

Como sea, volviendo al día actual, Ellen había arruinado la comida en el refrigerador, por lo que al final terminaron comprando comida a domicilio… comida frita y/o condimentada que Kamisato no podía comer dada su condición.

"¿Hacen esto para torturarme o algo así?" pregunto este débilmente.

"No te preocupes Kamisato-han" dijo Ellen buscando en la bolsa "Pedí unos panes extras para que puedas comer"

"Pero Ellen, son panes de ajo. Están bien condimentados" dijo la hermana cuyo apellido también era Kamisato.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Me voy a morir de hambreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" se quejó Kamisato.

* * *

Al final, Kamisato sobrevivió hasta la tarde a base de agua, té y galletas. Obviamente no fue a la escuela, pero había avisado a Claire para que esta le entregase las notas y tareas que hubiesen enviado, así que cuando esta llego se encontró a un debilitado Kamisato que apenas la reconoció.

Pero Claire tenía su propia concepción del asunto.

"(hehe… esa salvaje de Ellen seguro que no te trato bien. No te preocupes, Kamisato-san, traje una sopa casera con vegetales del club de jardinería que te pondrá mejor en un instante)"

"¿Claire? ¿Eres tú?"

"Si, hola Kamisato-san. Te traje las tareas y apuntes de las clases de hoy"

"Mmmmh, gracias, y perdón por la molestia"

"No hay problema. Pero hablando de molestias, ¿ _te sientes bien_? Porque da la casualidad de que me sobra algo de la sopa que tome durante el almuerzo, y estaba deliciosa"

"Si quiere torturarme con comida, mejor vete. Me faltan fuerzas, pero te golpeare si sigues hablando de comida deliciosa… espera, ¿dijiste que te sobra?" pregunto Kamisato con un esperanzador brillo en sus ojos.

"Sí. (Bien, mi plan está funcionando, hehe) De hecho, estaba caliente al mediodía, así que quizás aún este tibio a esta hora" dijo con una sonrisa encantadoramente inocente a simple vista mientras sacaba un termo de su bolso.

Pero Kamisato solo estaba enfocado en el termo que sostenía en sus manos. Saco la tapa y abrió la boquilla, y parecía que simplemente iba a servir la sopa en la tapa. "Quizás es esa clase de termo que viene con una taza en lugar de tapa ordinaria", pensó Kamisato.

Vio el líquido llenando la taza-tapa. Vio un ligero vapor blanco saliendo de esta, indicando que al menos estaría tibio. Y vio la taza-tapa acercándose a él…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Una chica de pelo oscuro y largo entro con una olla cerrada y un cucharon encima de esta.

"Kamisato-haaaaaaaan. Prepare un estofado mejorado que estoy segura que supera al anterior en todo aspecto… ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Claire?"

"Oh, hola Ellen. Vine a traerle los apuntes a Kamisato-san, pero como vi que estaba débil y muy mal cuidado, decidí compartirle un poco de mi humilde sopa casera para que se mejore más rápido"

"Pues perdóname por decepcionarte, pero ahora que acabo de traer el estofado 2.0 YO seré la que alimente a Kamisato-han, así que si ya le pasaste sus apuntes, vete" dijo fríamente Ellen.

"No creo que hayas preparado algo mejor que yo, Ellen-chan" dijo con evidente desprecio mientras se bebía la sopa lentamente, ignorando la cara de cachorro hambriento de Kamisato Kakeru. "Mmmmh, deliciosa y algo espesa, perfecta para sanar enfermedades"

"Pues… bueno… ¡solo observa! ¡Maravíllate ante mis dotes culinarios!" grito Ellen abriendo la olla que había traído.

La habitación estaba algo oscura, así que no se veía bien el fondo, pero podían notarse algunas cosas flotando allí en el líquido. Sin embargo, Ellen inflo su (pequeño) pecho con orgullo mientras decía.

"Mira y admira. ¡Este estofado cuenta con la proporción exacta de nutrientes, vitaminas y minerales obtenidos al agregar metódicamente vegetales, algo de carne y huevos junto con especias seleccionadas!"

"Huhhhhhhh"

"¿Mareada ante mi genialidad? Supongo que es de esperar. Y eso que ni yo la probé y aun así… ¿Eh? ¿¡Que pasa!? ¿¡Por qué te caes!?"

Aunque pareció preocupada (o más bien confundida) Ellen no intento ayudar a la chica con las flores en su cabeza que parecían estar marchitándose. La verdad, es que la afinidad con las plantas y la naturaleza en sí que Claire tenía la hizo reaccionar con ese estofado, detectándolo como "algo peligroso que debe ser evitado a como dé lugar". Es más o menos lo que una persona sentiría si ve algo que brillara en un tono verdoso y tuviese conocimiento. Pero debido a que estaba en un entorno cerrado y con poca luz y ventilación, Claire no pudo reaccionar o recuperarse y simplemente se desmayó tras estar expuesta al contenido de esa olla.

Ellen no pareció preocuparse por la chica en el suelo, pero Kamisato solo pudo verla con los ojos de alguien que parecía haber perdido para siempre a un ser querido. O más bien, vio como el termo abierto derramaba la sopa en el suelo, formando un charco que podría muy bien definir una parte de la silueta de la chica en caso de que se dejase secar.

"Mi… sopa…" gimió Kamisato con una voz que era tan aguda que sonaba patética. Sin embargo eso denotaba la energía de Kamisato Kakeru en ese momento.

"No te preocupes por eso, Kamisato-han" dijo rápidamente Ellen acercándole su olla de contenido no identificado. Metió una cuchara y acerco la cuchara con su "estofado" al rostro del chico enfermo "Di "ahh""

El chico normal de preparatoria que puedes encontrar en cualquier lado vio la cuchara de potencial peligroso y acerco su cara a ella. En su mente, él pensaba "(Si me voy a morir, pues al menos escogeré la vía rápida)"

Pero algo más evito que Kamisato encontrara la paz eterna. Y se presentó como una ligera luz de atardecer.

Claire había logrado levantarse y llegar a la ventana, la abrió y corrió las cortinas, dejando pasar la luz que quedaba del día a punto de acabar. Incluso si la luz era débil comparada con… bueno, cualquier otra hora del día, Ellen reacciono como si una bomba aturdidora la golpease.

"¿¡Ahh!?"

Lo siguiente que hizo la chica fue tomar la olla con contenido extraño y lanzarla por la ventana.

Todo paso tan rápido como para que Ellen no pudiese reaccionar, pero no lo suficiente como para que Kamisato no viese como una olla con (aunque posiblemente toxica) comida era echada por la ventana.

"Mi… estofado… no otra vez" volvió a gemir Kamisato.

"Tú…" Ellen empezó a reaccionar recién ahora, y su mirada denotaba un instinto asesino bastante marcado.

"Si crees que te dejare envenenar a Kamisato-san después de tirar la sopa que le preparé y salirte con la tuya te equivocas"

"No tire tu sopa intencionalmente, sino que fue tu propia debilidad. Pero tú, tú arruinaste mi estofado de forma intencional. ¡Elegiste tirar mi comida casera por la ventana mientras el pobre Kamisato-san muere de hambre!

Las dos chicas parecían discutir sobre el bienestar del chico, pero si les importase notarían la expresión muerta del mismo.

"Sabes qué, terminemos con esto. Creí que podríamos llevarnos bien si seguíamos juntas, pero parece que no será tan fácil." Dijo Claire con un tono de severidad que contrastaba con su apariencia débil y floreada.

"Bien por mí. Pero al menos déjame decirte algo que quizás te alivie; aprendí a hacer ornamentos florales con flores tropicales, así que tu muerte no será solo una perdida"

Con esto dicho, las dos entraron en acción.

La piel de Claire se oscureció, poniéndose de un tono café y arrugado. Tomando en cuenta su poder sobre las plantas, uno podría decir que estaba cubriendo su piel con madera. Cubrió sus miembros y su ropa pareció expandirse desde adentro, y viendo cómo se formaban placas de madera en sus piernas, parecía como una armadura de caballero, pero hecha de madera. El grosor y dureza de la misma era desconocido, pero seguramente esto elevo su defensa enormemente. Para terminar, estacas de madera salieron de sus manos.

Kamisato nunca vio esto, así que pensó que o Claire practicaba en su casa, o acababa de desbloquear un poder gemstone nuevo.

Pero que Ellen no tenga poderes de gemstone no significaba que fuera una persona indefensa, pues incluso con sus defectos y carencias, lo compensaba con intelecto. Mientras Claire se recubría con madera como armadura, Ellen lamo a un drone con su teléfono inteligente. Al acercarse este, ella desmonto unas piezas y arranco algunas partes metálicas. Saco algo macizo y con un par de cables sueltos, los cuales sujeto en una mano como palillos chinos y dejo que se tocaran entre sí, produciendo chispas como las que se podrían ver en los cortocircuitos de las películas. Adhirió los extremos de los cables a unas partes metálicas más largas que brillaron con la luz del atardecer, y ato todo esto a su manga y mano izquierda.

El arma final parecía un guante con dos garras que aunque no se veían filosas, dejaban escapar chispas y sonidos raros cuando se tocaban, por lo que podría ser algo así como un arma eléctrica, pero sin las restricciones que la hacían un arma no letal.

La tensión aumento, y Kamisato pudo jurar que se sentía como cuando su hermana menor no relacionada por sangre se enfurecía seriamente.

"Salgamos fuera de la casa" dijo de pronto Ellen "técnicamente vivo aquí, así que no quiero que ensucies este lugar con las tripas que te sacaré"

"Por mi bien. Me ahorrara tiempo de deshacerme de tu cuerpo si lo único que debo hacer es enterrarte"

Con estas palabras peligrosas, Caballero de madera Claire y Electro-garra Ellen salieron de la habitación.

* * *

Kamisato sintió que debería levantarse, pero le faltaban fuerzas, y quería estar solo, así que dejo que las dos chicas problemáticas terminasen con lo que empezaron. Sea cual sea el caso, realmente no creía que fuesen a lastimarse seriamente, pues no había motivo alguno para que lo hicieran siquiera.

O al menos eso era lo que pensaba ese chico normal de preparatoria.

Sea cual sea el caso, oyó un ruido suave pero marcado en su ventana, como si alguien la golpease.

"(¿Eh? ¿Quién será esta vez?)" Se preguntó Kamisato sin ganas de abrir la ventana. Sin embargo, Claire ya la había abierto, y una silueta apareció desde allí.

"Hola, veo que te estas recuperando de lo de ayer"

"¿F-Fran?"

Obviamente, la chica OVNI entro a la habitación, pero su globo quedo afuera. Eso sí, estaba atado a un mueble en la habitación de Kamisato, pues sin el peso y control de la chica en cuestión, el globo haría lo propio de un globo y flotaría lejos de ahí.

"¿Ya te recuperaste de la baja de presión que sufriste en la nave?"

"Me recupere de eso ayer, ahora estoy sufriendo las consecuencias de viajar en globo a gran altura, con fuerte viento, usando solo un uniforme escolar y en pleno noviembre. Aunque bueno, supongo que es un precio pequeño a pagar con respecto a sobrevivir a lo que pase en ese sitio"

"¿Les dijiste lo que paso?"

"Lo intente, pero no parecen creerme. O más bien, entienden que pase por algo serio, que no les miento y que tú existes, pero aun no terminan de creer que realmente sea obra de los Ovnis y los extraterrestres con sus abducciones locas"

"…"

"Pero bueno, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"… antes de que te responda, ¿podrías decirme que es eso que hay afuera?"

"¿Huh? ¿Te refieres a la olla con "estofado" de Ellen? Bueno, es eso, un estofado, pero no tengo confianza en que eso realmente pueda ser llamado comida"

"Es similar a la comida que había en la nave"

"¿eh? "Pregunto Kamisato algo confundido, pero luego recordó la barra de "alimento" que le habían dado y que obviamente no comió. ¿Realmente Ellen había creado comida alien sin saberlo?

"Pero es muy poco eficiente. Lo recomendado seria compactar los nutrientes una vez que estén disueltos y luego comérselos, pasándolos con agua a 25 grados"

"Uhh. Eso suena peor de lo que imagine"

"No sabría decirte, no conozco otras comidas"

"…"

El silencio llego a la habitación, y Kamisato recordó algo.

Fran no tenía recuerdos sobre lo que había pasado antes de ser abducida. De hecho, no tenía recuerdos de cuando no era… bueno, una gemstone si se le podía llamar así. Aun así, ella había decidido ayudar a Kamisato y detener a su maestro por haber sentido que era lo correcto.

Había vivido "toda su vida" en esa nave y esta se había perdido ayer en el estrecho de Bering, por lo que no sería incorrecto decir que había perdido su hogar, y que fueron sus propias acciones lo que causaron esto.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

"Estoy pensando en buscar al maestro" dijo de repente Fran.

"… ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Pero que no lo habíamos lanzado al océano a kilómetros de altura!?"

"Eso no es suficiente para matarlo. Había seguido tu estrategia antes porque pensaba que era el intruso, no el maestro, pero tratándose de él, debe de estar vivo aun"

"P-p-pero, ¡no puedes simplemente ir por él! ¿¡Recuerdas no!? ¿¡Secuestro y mato tanta gente y quieres ir a buscarlo!?"

"No dejare que vuelva a hacer eso" dijo tranquilamente.

"…"

"Su objetivo era crear a gente como él, y yo soy como él. Dejarlo solo no es una buena idea, y ahora que perdió su nave, es incluso más débil que yo. No me hará daño, pero incluso si pudiese hacerlo, no quiero dejarlo solo"

"…"

Ese sujeto había luchado con Kamisato en la zona de carga el día anterior. Si Kamisato seguía vivo, fue porque la batalla había tenido condiciones raras, condiciones que Kamisato aprovecho para sobrevivir lo más posible, y que sin la ayuda de Fran, él hubiese muerto sin poder hacer nada más que arrastrarse y maldecir su mala suerte.

Dicho de ese modo, Kamisato le debía mucho a Fran, y si ella quería hacer algo como eso, él no tenía derecho a intervenir. Aun así, la idea de que ese sujeto siguiese vivo pesó en su cabeza. Ese sujeto sabía su nombre, su lugar de origen, en donde vivía y quien sabe que más, pues lo había investigado para saber qué tan normal era y que tan bueno sería como promedio.

Pero…

"Está bien" dijo Kamisato.

"…"

"si quieres ir, no te detendré. De hecho, me alegra que tengas un objetivo claro tras todo lo de ayer. Pero quiero que sepas algo. Si alguna vez te cansas, puedes venir a descansar aquí. Eso es lo menos que puedo hacer por salvarme"

"… gracias, pero la verdad es, que tú eres quien me salvó de él. Adiós entonces, Kamisato Kakeru" dijo Fran antes de desatar su globo y salir por la ventana.

Desde su posición, Kamisato pudo jurar que oyó a alguien sorbiendo algo afuera de su ventana, quizás Fran ingiriendo el "estofado" que preparo Ellen, pero no tuvo ganas de levantarse a revisar.

De hecho, intento ignorar ese sonido, pues solo le recordaba su falta de alimento en el estómago.

Antes de considerar el echarse al suelo y lamer la sopa que Claire había derramado y que ahora estaba en el suelo, una figura nueva abrió la puerta y llamo con voz alta.

"¡Hola, Kakeru onii-chan!"

"¡…! ¿Ahora eres tú, Salome?"

La nueva chica tenía unas ropas casuales algo holgadas considerando la época, pero era posible que se haya traído un abrigo y lo haya dejado por ahí. Tenía la piel clara y el cabello oscuro, atado en coletas enrolladas, un estilo algo complicado pero que parecía gustarle.

"Supe que te enfermaste por alguna razón, así que vine a cuidar un poco de ti. Oh, por cierto, hay un par de chicas peleando a muerte en el patio de enfrente, ¿las conoces?"

"… ¿Peleando a muerte?" preguntó Kamisato.

"De hecho, solo se están agarrando de los pelos en el suelo, pero desde el punto de vista de una chica como yo, no creo que vayan a soltarse hasta que la otra muera o la suelte" dijo fácilmente.

"…" Kamisato quedo sin palabras al respecto. Cuando salieron, las dos parecían ser de un nivel de poder y peligro mayor al que Kamisato había visto nunca, por lo que en cierto modo se tranquilizó cuando supo que no estaban yendo con todo lo que había pensado que irían.

"Pero si quieres, puedo ir a intervenir. Claro está, no garantizo que se salven" dijo Salome con un tono casi irónico.

"Nada de asesinato, Salome. De hecho las conozco, pero no puedo empezar a imaginar que demonios están haciendo allí o por que se están tomando esto de la pelea en serio"

"Bueno, Kakeru onii-chan, dejándolas de lado, vine para cuidarte un poco"

"Mmmmh, ¿gracias? "

"Oye no te pongas así. Y yo que pensaba en cocinar algo para ti. ¡Ya se! ¡Usare esa receta de guiso con poderes curativos que me contaron!"

Kamisato le mostro su sonrisa más noble, junto fuerzas de donde no tenia y se puso de pie.

Claire podría haber hecho una buena sopa que lo ayudaría a mejorar.

Ellen podría haberle dado un estofado que terminase con su sufrimiento.

Pero las habilidades de Salome en la cocina eran el punto medio que hacia cualquier comida suya un equilibrio entre "ser tragable" y "no ser comestible", por lo que ni mejoraría ni empeoraría lo suficiente.

Así que al final, decidió tomar al toro por los cuernos y prepararse algo él mismo, aunque muera en el intento.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí termina otro capítulo de Kamisato SS, y esta vez con un Kamisato Kakeru enfermo o al menos inactivo, lidiando con las idiotas que lo rodeaban.**

 **Sí, apareció Salome. Sí, sé que su caracterización no es como la que se mostró en la novela, pero para la explicación de eso faltan unas cuantas sagas todavía.**

 **Y como final, un aviso importante.**

 **Sé que Kamisato Kakeru no es tan similar a Kamijou Touma, pero es que todavía no tiene ni idea de lo que es la magia, ni tiene poder alguno, por lo que es casi como la combinación entre un Hamazura Shiage mas tranquilo, y un Kamijou sin tanta desgracia... o al menos no acostumbrado a esta. Ya en la saga anterior trate de dejar en claro que si Kamisato Kakeru se topa con un enemigo que no puede derrotar en un campo nivelado, él usara cuanta estrategia tenga para lograr el mejor resultado, incluso si solo es para él.**

 **Además, aclaro que ahora que llegué a este punto, haré lo posible por terminarlo, incluso si debo saltarme sagas y chicas por falta de conocimiento y simplemente empezar otra saga diciendo que pasaron unos cuantos días y Kamisato salvo a unas cuantas chicas mas, por lo que no hace falta que escriban que Kamisato es un personaje aburrido u odioso, pues tiene su propio modo de luchar, y su propia forma de ver al mundo de un modo diferente al de una persona como Kamijou que desde el principio ya tenía el poder para luchar contra espers y magos.**

 **Con esto aclarado, dejen su review sobre qué les pareció la saga o que rumbo va tomando Kamisato SS hasta ahora.**

 **Y si no lo han hecho ya, pero han visto tanto TAMNI como las Monogatari series, pasen por mi perfil y lean "To aru Kokanomonogatari", mi primer fanfic y ya completo.**


	18. Jueves de escuela

**Al fin, y después de un tiempo he regresado, con más de un mes de descanso.**

 **Tras el NT 17 varias cosas cambiaron mi punto de vista, y algunos personajes hicieron que mis capítulos tengan personajes más fuera de personaje de lo que imaginé. Aun así, creo que puedo arreglarme y hacer una buena historia sin desprestigiar lo que he hecho hasta ahora.**

 **Quizás al final del capítulo dé una breve conclusión que saqué de ese volumen de la novela, pero primero lo primero.**

 **Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

¡Es un milagro! ¡Kamisato Kakeru ha sido revivido!...

Aunque de hecho nunca había muerto.

Además, quizás atribuírselo a algún truco mágico o divino podría ser injusto con el chico que tuvo que preparar su propia comida a pesar de estar enfermo. Y para colmo, le salió tan bien que sólo pudo comer una porción mientras las demás chicas devoraban el resto como si no se hubiesen dado el gusto con comidas condimentadas unas horas antes. Quizás fue una suerte que la chica con el globo se hubiese marchado un rato antes, pues no habría comida para todos de lo contrario.

El chico de preparatoria se recuperó de su enfermedad, la cual era un simple resfrió que al no ser tratado como se debe, resultó en un mal tiempo que el pobre tuvo que pasar, por lo que para el día siguiente ya estaba mejor.

Era jueves y el chico se preparaba para ir a la escuela.

La chica de cabello largo y negro que vivía en la casa y pagaba una renta de 50.000 yenes semanales ahora permanecía en la sala, por lo que se topó con ella mientras salía. No lo saludó mientras manejaba algunas herramientas en uno de sus drones, presumiblemente al que le había sacado las piezas para hacerse un arma el día anterior.

No le había preguntado al respecto, pero asumió que la batalla había terminado en empate, solo agradeció no haber estado allí para presenciarla, pues no imaginó que fuera algo que quisiera ver.

El chico tomó su mochila y abrió la puerta.

"¡Ah! ¡Lo olvidaba!" dijo Kamisato mientras volvía dentro de su habitación como si buscara algo.

"¿? ¿Qué olvidaste?" preguntó Ellen con algo de curiosidad.

"Se trata del dinero que me habías dado el fin de semana. Hoy tengo que ir al taller en donde dejé mi bicicleta para pagar por la reparación y no puedo hacerlo sin dinero."

"Mmh, ¿entonces pagarás los daños a la bicicleta con el dinero de la renta?"

"Bueno, sí. Por ti se dañó, así que por supuesto que será tu dinero el que la reparará."

"Lo dices como si hubiera sido mi culpa, ¿siquiera sabes de que nos salvamos a coste de dañar una bicicleta?"

"Nunca dije que fuera algo malo. De hecho, si bien es indudable que se dañó por tu culpa, gracias a eso que logramos salvarnos. Y más aún, se puede reparar fácilmente."

"Exacto. Pero esa chica con gafas es un problema" empezó a decir Ellen recordando su enfrentamiento del día anterior. "Es secuestrada y necesita ayuda, y al final yo tengo que encargarme de cubrir su rastro y el tuyo gracias a los problemas que causó (Eso es. Esa chica solo te ha causado problemas. Incluso tiró el estofado que prepare con los resultados de mi investigación sobre nutrientes, vitaminas, puntos de cocción y proporciones exactas.)"

"Pero ella no tiene la culpa, sabes. No creo que ella se haya buscado lo que le pasó solo porque no pudo hacer nada al respecto. Mientras que tú te buscaste pelea con esa agencia norteamericana y conseguiste que un equipo te cazara. Y después a mí."

"… (¡RAYOS! ¡TIENE RAZÓN EN ESO!)"

"Pero eso no importa ahora mismo. Si a ella no le hubiera pasado nada, yo no me hubiera metido. Si yo no me hubiera metido, no me hubiera ganado antecedentes. Y si no hubiera ganado antecedentes no hubieras tratado de contactarme para que te ayudara. Por lo tanto, habrías sido capturada mientras ella y yo seguimos nuestras vidas comunes y corrientes."

"(¡Waaaaaahhh! ¡No digas eso como si ella fuera el motivo de mi libertad actual! ¿¡Y como que "ella y yo seguimos nuestras vidas"!? ¡No lo hagas sonar como si fueran una pareja!)"

El chico de preparatoria con dinero recién metido en la mochila no notó la batalla mental de la chica pálida y con un contrastante cabello negro y largo, así que siguió hablando como si nada.

"¿Pero sabes qué?, creo que lo mejor es simplemente seguir adelante con lo que se tiene de la mejor forma posible, ¿no crees?"

"…"

"… ¿Ellen?"

"Tienes razón en eso. Hah, supongo que te subestimé solo porque casi nunca dices cosas importantes a menos que la situación sea de vida o muerte."

"Mmh, es cierto."

"Por cierto, ¿no te estabas yendo?"

"¡Ah! Cierto, tengo que ir a la escuela." Dijo el chico volviendo a abrir la puerta pero esta vez saliendo en dirección hacia su nuevo destino.

Ellen lo siguió con la mirada hasta que la puerta se cerró sola y luego siguió con su labor de reparar su drone. La batalla que había tenido con esa chica planta fue intensa… para ella al menos.

Trató de apuñalar con las "cuchillas eléctricas" pero como la madera no era un conductor eléctrico solo pudo intentar atacar los puntos en donde no hubiese madera, como la cara o las articulaciones. Pero la puntería de Ellen es totalmente inútil en estos casos, por lo que rompió su aparato casi instantáneamente. El resto del combate fue bastante reñido en materia de sujetarse del cabello, hasta que un olor a comida las detuvo.

Personalmente, Claire no le caía bien a Ellen. Pero Kamisato Kakeru no tenía ningún rencor ante esta, por lo que sus quejas podrían ser mal recibidas.

"Supongo… que debería intentar llevarme bien con ella. Esta vez en serio."

* * *

El viaje a la escuela fue normal, sin contratiempos. La clase también, por lo que Kamisato disfrutó de la tranquilidad que le daba esta rutina…

Pero eso es aburrido. La mente de cierta chica en el salón sí era algo más interesante.

"¡Tazuma Claire!" llamó el profesor al pasar el llamado de asistencia.

"¡Presente!" respondió está al oír su nombre y se preparaba para perderse en sus pensamientos.

El día anterior se suponía que iba a ser para demostrar su lado responsable y amable, además de para regresar al menos un poco todo lo que ese chico había hecho por ella. Y con todo nos referimos a que la ayudase, la salvase y se convirtiese en su amigo de un modo más cercano, por lo que incluso si no había pasado ni una semana desde eso, ella sentía que toda su vida no sería suficiente para agradecerle.

O al menos así se suponía que sería… de no ser por cierto duende malicioso y envenenador que arruinó su intento con algo que fácilmente podría catalogarse como arma química.

Aun así, tenía que aceptarla. Según lo que le había contado Kamisato Kakeru, ella era la responsable de que no haya más sujetos armados buscándola por su condición como gemstone, por lo que Claire estaba agradecida con ella, pero cuando pensaba en el riesgo que hizo tomar a ese chico, sumado a lo del día anterior, sencillamente no podía ignorarla.

"(Por si fuera poco, a pesar de su apariencia esa chica sabe luchar.)" Pensó la chica con gafas recordando su encuentro del día anterior.

Para ellas debió ser como un enfrentamiento épico que marcaría de una vez por todas quien era la mejor, pero para cualquiera que las haya visto debió ser algo medio patético.

La chica planta había convertido su piel en madera, cosa que aunque aumentaba su dureza era bastante inconveniente a la hora de moverse, pues no paraba de trabarse y de notar las desventajas de no tener una piel flexible. La otra chica tampoco fue muy hábil pues se quedó sin energías tras hacer unos cuantos movimientos absurdamente torpes, como usar esas frágiles garras para golpear cuando se dio cuenta de que la batería a la que estaban conectadas no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Dehecho, todo el "combate" podía resumirse a; dos chicas hacen idioteces que quizás leyeron en algún manga- dos chicas empiezan a atacar con lo que pueden lastimándose más ellas mismas- dos chicas se retuercen en el suelo mientras se agarran de los pelos- dos idiotas huelen comida y se meten en la casa como si nada hubiera pasado…

Siendo claros, ninguna de las dos sabía luchar.

Pero Claire no iba a admitirlo nunca.

Como sea, ella pensó en sus poderes como gemstone. No había logrado nada cuando estaba en problemas, y supo que Kamisato Kakeru, siendo un chico de preparatoria normal y corriente ya había lidiado con otros dos campos de batalla desde ese fin de semana, campos en los que ella no pudo hacer absolutamente nada para ayudarlo.

Incluso Ellen pudo rastrear su teléfono y seguirlo cuando este había regresado en un globo gigante junto a otra chica que tenía antenas en su cabeza, y Ellen había salvado al chico de los problemas que había ganado al salvarla en primer lugar.

Y por si fuera poco, tampoco pudo demostrar que fuera más fuerte físicamente que esa pálida y delgada chica con largo cabello, que aparte se veía más joven que ella.

Miró en dirección de ese chico normal una vez más, y apenas pudo reconocer en ese estudiante a alguien capaz de enfrentar lo que había enfrentado.

Y ahora mismo, estaba actuando como si nada hubiera pasado.

"(Es fuerte)"

Superar dificultades y aun así preferir la vida cotidiana, sin alardear o contarle a alguien, defendiendo la privacidad de los demás era algo noble y humilde. Y significaba más viniendo de alguien que no tenía nada especial como lo era Kamisato Kakeru.

"(Así que también debo ser fuerte. ¡Para ayudarlo si me necesita!)"

Aunque quizás, esa misma normalidad era lo que lo hacía especial.

* * *

Las clases habían terminado y los estudiantes se iban a sus casas. La ayuda que Claire recibía del nuevo miembro del club de jardinería era útil, por lo que pudo salir de la escuela sin necesidad de quedarse a atender las plantas. Solo las revisó y dio instrucciones al nuevo miembro.

Al salir, esta vio a cierto chico caminando tranquilamente por el mismo camino que ella iba a tomar y decidió apurar el paso hasta alcanzarlo.

"Uhm, ¿Kamisato-san?" pregunto la chica con flores en su cabeza.

"¿Eh? Oh, eres tú, Claire. ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó el chico de cabello castaño volteando a verla.

"¿Uh? ¡No, no pasa nada! Solo quería charlar un poco"

"Bueno…"

"…"

"…Entonces, ¿de qué quieres hablar?"

"(¡Rayos, no pensé que llegaría tan lejos! Tengo que improvisar… a ver, ¿¡Cómo hago eso!?)"

"¿?"

"Bueno, normalmente suelo pasar un rato en el club de jardinería, así que no sabía que ibas por este camino para ir a tu casa."

"Bueno, es un caso especial."

"¿Uh?"

"¿Recuerdas que dije que el domingo yo y Ellen habíamos huido en mi bicicleta?"

"Sí"

"Pues bueno, durante ese escape mi bicicleta se dañó, así que la mandé a un taller de reparación. Ahora mismo estoy yendo allí para recuperar mi bicicleta y pagar por los servicios de reparación."

"Mmmmh, suena como que Ellen causó bastantes problemas… (¡Eso es! ¡Al fin tengo algo con que criticar a esa escuálida y pálida chica!)"

"De hecho, algunos daños a la bicicleta son un pequeño precio a pagar comparado a el tipo de escape que tuvimos. Además, estoy pagando la reparación con el dinero de la renta que ella paga, así que podría decirse que ella está pagando los daños."

"Oh, ya veo. (¡NOOOOOOOO! ¿¡POR QUÉ TENÍA QUE DECIR ESO!? ¡Ahora suena como que ella al menos paga por sus problemas mientras que yo no he hecho nada!)"

"Como sea, ¿Cómo te va con eso?" dijo Kamisato mirando de frente a Claire e ignorando la batalla mental de esta.

"¿Cómo?" dijo Claire apartando la mirada casi por instinto.

"Me refiero a tus poderes." Kamisato señaló las flores que crecían en la cabeza de Claire. "Ayer buscaste pelea con Ellen y recubriste tu piel con madera, así que pensé que estabas mejorando en eso de controlarlos."

"¿Eh? Sí, pero, no diría que hice mucho. He logrado hacer crecer plantas en mi cuerpo haciendo una copia de sus estructuras celulares de forma masiva, pero me es más fácil hacer que algo crezca en lugar de hacer que se forme desde cero."

"No entendí mucho de lo que dijiste, pero suena a que estas aprendiendo bien."

"No, a veces ni siquiera yo lo entiendo, pero… pero es como si lo que debo hacer ya estuviese en mi cabeza y solo debiese darle forma."

"Darle forma… quizás sea por tu condición como gemstone."

"Ahh, sí. Es cierto."

"Ahora que lo pienso, creo que Fran y ese tipo de la nave también dijeron que eran algo así como gemstones."

"¿?"

"Oh claro, no te conté mucho sobre eso. ¿Recuerdas a la chica que estaba conmigo en el globo en el que me encontraron? Bueno, esa chica se llama Fran, y también era una gemstone. Quizás si la veo otra vez pueda pedirle que te dé algún consejo."

"Ohhh. Realmente estas relacionado con cosas raras últimamente, ¿verdad?"

"En absoluto. Realmente me he topado con más de uno, pero la verdad es que no entiendo nada sobre esas cosas paranormales."

"Eso es porque eres un chico común y corriente, heh. (¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ¿¡PERO QUÉ ACABO DE DECIRLE!? ¡ME SALVÓ A MÍ Y A ELLEN Y A MÁS PERSONAS Y LE ACABO DE DECIR QUE ES COMÚN Y CORRIENTEEEEE! ( )"

Pero el chico de preparatoria común y corriente que puedes encontrar en cualquier lado esbozó una sonrisa de ironía.

"Si, tienes toda la razón en eso."

No se molestó en lo más mínimo. De hecho, sonaba como si alguien remarcase lo obvio.

Y es que aunque ese chico no supiera nada de lo que ocurría, correría a salvar a quien necesitase ayuda sin dudarlo, independientemente de si el propio chico lo sabía o no.

* * *

Eventualmente, los dos se separaron en algún punto del camino. Una va para su casa, y el otro hacia el taller de reparación.

El lunes le habían dicho que podría volver al día siguiente, pero entre la abducción del día martes, y el resfrió del día miércoles, Kamisato no pudo ir. Aun así, le devolvieron la bicicleta y cobraron como si nada. Tal parece que entendían que a veces uno tiene dificultades.

Con su bicicleta arreglada, Kamisato Kakeru subió en ella y comprobó cómo le andaba, notando que probablemente no solo se encargaron de las ruedas, sino también que las aceitaron adecuadamente.

El chico pagó el precio establecido y le sobró algo extra, por lo que decidió reestrenar la bici y usar ese dinero comprando alguna cosa en el supermercado y preparándola en su casa cuando llegue.

Pero mientras iba, vio algo. No, a alguien.

El chico en bici no frenó ni redujo la velocidad. Tampoco trató de acelerar o de cambiar de dirección para alejarse o acercarse.

Solo le dio una mirada y continuó con su camino sin voltear.

El chico reconoció a esa persona. Sabía quién era, pero no le prestó atención.

Tenía el cabello largo y de color marrón, mal peinado y con mechones sobresaliendo de su cabeza.

Llevaba un pulóver de color claro y una falda larga y roja, con una cadena de un lado, como si fuese un cinturón.

Kamisato conocía a esa persona, y la veía casi a diario, pero aun así no la llamó ni pensó mucho al respecto.

Ella tenía su vida, y el la suya, así que no había razón para que se pusieran a hablar sin motivo.

Incluso si ella alguna vez fue su amiga más cercana…

* * *

 **Bueno, supongo que no es muy justo terminar el capítulo con solo esto, y que con la mención del final esto parece como una continuación del capítulo anterior, pero si no se me hace largo.**

 **Además, tengo que pulir detalles si quiero que me salga bien, el problema está en que esta será la primera saga con magia involucrada, y con una chica cuyo poder esta apenas mostrado. He visto algunos sitios sobre como funciona un Kokkuri y algo de mitología japonesa básica, así que lograré de algún modo hacer un buen arco, o al menos ser capaz de volver en unos meses y aún así estar conforme con lo que he escrito.**

 **Eso sí, me tomará tiempo. Me tomó mas de un mes en actualizar debido a exámenes, y como me voy de vacaciones el actualizar dependerá de si obtengo un servicio estable de internet o no, pero creo que en enero podré reanudar esta historia.**

 **Por último, y con eso dicho, les dejo una breve reseña sobre el n** **uevo Testamento 17, así que si no han leído la novela pueden saltearse esto último.**

 **Reseña de TAMNI NT 17**

 **Debo decir que el verdadero protagonista se lució, la acción estuvo genial, los personajes hicieron su trabajo, y la novela mejoró la calidad que parecía haber perdido, pero me dejó unas cuantas cosas que sospechaba en claro.**

 **Primero, la facción Kamisato es sumamente débil. Salome puede hacerse fuerte con armas y sacrificios hasta alcanzar un nivel semejante al de un Santo (quizás), y como conjunto son un peligro serio, pero me doy cuenta de que no tenían oportunidad alguna contra la facción Kamijou, incluso cuando esta ni siquiera esta disciplinada o conformada realmente. Aprovechar las ventajas contra los oponentes e investigar todo lo investigable es algo que hacen mejor que la facción Kamijou, pero Kamijou Touma ha hecho más proezas con menos datos y ventajas.**

 **Por si fuera poco, están tan centradas en su "chico estrella" que serían capaces de hacer lo que fuera por su bien, incluso si es algo tan irracional como obedecer a la persona que declaró abiertamente su intención de vengarse de todo lo que se relacionase con Kamisato Kakeru dos volúmenes atrás, y que casi destruye Ciudad academia como daño colateral.**

 **Segundo, datos sobre personajes, diseños que aparecieron, apellidos de las chicas, y sus historias de fondo me dieron pistas sobre como continuar este fanfic con más facilidad, a la vez que me doy cuenta de que a la mayoría las salvó al aceptarlas, no al salvarlas de un peligro real. También está el hecho de que el personaje Fran que armé en la saga anterior quedo hecho trizas, pero supongo que eso hace que este "intento de anexo" se convierta en un AU, o universo alterno. Con esto me refiero a que no reescribiré ni alteraré nada de lo escrito, pero tendré que torcer un poco las cosas, algo que me resulta ventajoso y que puedo hacerme una idea de cómo es que puedo conectar datos.**

 **Tercero, vi una cierta reseña en la que consideraban lo que le paso a Kamisato como una versión atenuada del NT 9, cosa que solo cuadra si te basas en los Dioses mágicos y su interacción con los débiles humanos. Personalmente, creo que si se lo debe relacionar con la historia de Kamijou Touma, el entre líneas de la NT 17 se pareció mas a la transición entre el volumen 22 y el NT 1, dado que en ambos, el portador de una mano derecha especial termina desaparecido y en territorio enemigo, a causa de que usó su poder para salvar a todos, aun sabiendo que quizás no podría volver.**

 **Del mismo modo que una cierta cábala mágica decidió salvar a Kamijou Touma del Ártico y devolverlo a Ciudad academia sin intentar capturarlo y obligarlo a unirse o algo así, un cierto par de Diosas mágicas salvaron al impotente Kamisato Kakeru de la venganza de los demás Dioses mágicos por sus ganas de diversión.**

 **Cuarto, parece que este fue el fin de Kihara Yuiitsu. No sé qué le habrán hecho las chicas al final, pero tomando en cuenta que la mano derecha ya está a salvo, probablemente la enviaron con su perro favorito. Y eso mismo da que pensar.**

 **Ella apareció negociando una rendición en el NT 4. Liberó a Dark Matter en el NT 5. Dijo cosas comprometedoras en el NT 6. Asumió ser la responsable del Agitate Halation en el NT 7. No hizo aparición real en las NT 8, 9 y 10, pero sí fue mencionada como la diseñadora de un arma que apareció en el NT 10. En el NT 13 puso a una colegiala de secundaria a correr por las calles con un diamante líquido ridículamente caro y quien sabe que más para mover a la gente y protegerlos del ataque que produjese el A.A.A. Pero ese poder para hacer "el bien" se volvió poder para hacer el peor mal posible luego de que una de las victorias de Kamisato matase al Golden retriever, haciendo que en el NT 15 usase recursos de la ciencia y la magia que aparecieron en el NT 11, 12 y 14, World Rejecter incluido, más una que otra cosa curiosa, como su arte marcial asesino que ahora que lo pienso, Kihara Enshuu había mencionado cuando trató de pelear con Bersi en Ciudad Baggage. Hizo un caos en Ciudad academia en el NT 16, y aunque usó un anexo anti-arte casero, fue derrotada… excepto porque torció la situación como si nada al final. Pero en esta novela solo se limitó a actuar como una maldita mientras las demás brillaban por su imbecilidad a la hora de hacer algo por sí mismas, dejándose ser manipuladas.**

 **Comparada con Gremlin y Othinus, diría que Yuiitsu fue una mejor antagonista, al haber estado presente en cierto nivel en la mayoría de eventos, resulta ser una antagonista cuyo peso pudo sentirse, comparándose a Fiamma de la Derecha en su máximo esplendor, pero superándolo sino en poder, si en resultados al tener los datos que llevaron a este a la derrota y trabajar en ellos a su favor( alteró su propio cerebro y se dejó tomar por la muestra Shoggoth para apropiarse del World Rejecter).**

 **Por último, creo que el punto principal de la novela fue descubrir el núcleo de algunos personajes, pues con algunos cambios ligeros la NT 17 pudo no existir, como si al final solo hubiera sido alguna clase de extensión para mantener la tensión;**

 **Misaka Mikoto pareció aceptar finalmente que siempre estaría detrás de Kamijou Touma, y que quizás lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarlo ser y apartarse del camino cuando tuviera problemas, cosa que no es buena señal dado que ese afán de ayudar y llegar lo más lejos posible fue parte de su personaje desde la primera novela.**

 **Kamijou Touma por primera vez (o al menos de forma directa) decidió ayudar a alguien que no era una chica bonita, aun cuando molestase a otras personas al hacerlo. Se puso a sí mismo en peligro pero con total confianza, desbloqueo varios logros relacionados a chicas borrachas, y si bien no salvo el día por sí mismo, si pudo permitir que esa conclusión llegase, aunque no vi en el final que alguien siquiera le agradeciese o se disculpase. Eso sí, recibió una advertencia de parte de cierto chico que se rindió con eso de ayudar a los demás con el poder divino de su mano derecha, pero que seguirá hacia delante del mejor modo que pueda.**

 **Y Kamisato Kakeru, protagonista de este fanfic, me hizo reflexionar. Creo que definitivamente, tanto él como el anterior mencionado son chicos de preparatoria normales que puedes encontrar en cualquier lado, pero fuera de la escuela dejan de ser normales. Uno quiere proteger lo que tiene, pues nunca tuvo motivos para abandonar nada. El otro es un soñador que no teme poner en marcha lo que tiene en mente para lograr su objetivo. Dicho de esta forma, una mano derecha permite destruir el poder de los demás pero no incrementar el propio, por lo que solo funciona para proteger, mientras que la otra permite borrar todo lo que no pueda resolverse con métodos convencionales. Esas manos eligieron al dueño apropiado en cada caso.**

 **Pero bueno, el arco del World Rejecter parece que acabó, y mejor así, pues en el volumen 13 ese poder se vio todopoderoso, en el 14 se vio decente, en el 15 fue robado, en el 16 fue irrelevante y ahora encontraron una manera de revertirlo, así que solo es cuestión de tiempo hasta que se convierta en un problema mayor al que ya es.**

 **Si leíste hasta el final y tienes algo que comentar, siéntete libre de hacerlo.**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	19. Conflicto mágico, inmersión

**Realmente, esto me tomo mas de lo que esperaba. Aun asi, me siento conforme con el resultado, y eso es lo que importa. Los comentarios estan al final.**

 **Disfruten el comienzo de esta nueva saga.**

* * *

Un cierto joven volvía a su casa en su bicicleta arreglada, sin pensar en la persona que había visto y reconocido en la calle.

Pero esa persona sí lo vio pasar, lo reconoció, y a diferencia de este último, si pensó en él, o al menos en su historia juntos.

Él la había conocido en el jardín de niños, y como era de adivinar, se hicieron amigos tras un par de juegos. Ya habían ido a la casa del otro en más de una ocasión, y las familias se conocían, dándose además la casualidad de que estaban las casas bastante cerca la una de la otra.

En más de una ocasión jugaron juntos en la casa del otro, trayendo a otros amigos y conocidos consigo. Ella ya conocía a sus dos hermanas, tanto la supuestamente mayor como la no relacionada por sangre menor.

En la primaria siguieron juntos, ayudándose con los deberes escolares y con las salidas. Ella se había dado cuenta de que él también ayudaba bastante a su hermana menor en esos viajes.

En la secundaria cambiaron de escuela, pero podían seguir viéndose de vez en cuando dada la cercanía a la que estaban sus casas, aunque ya no era lo mismo. Además, las nuevas compañías de ambos los mantenían ocupados y cada vez sus encuentros eran más reducidos y poco frecuentes.

Pero nada de eso preocupó al chico, quien había crecido hasta ser el tipo de chico de secundaria común y corriente que podrías encontrar en cualquier secundaria. Él pensaba que al crecer uno siempre tendría que dejar atrás ciertas cosas, incluso a personas, para así fijarse en otras. Y así era en realidad, pero aun así a esa chica si le preocupó.

Por esto, cuando el chico había empezado la preparatoria, los dos eran prácticamente desconocidos, aun cuando también eran amigos de la infancia.

Y ahora, ese chico se alejaba en bici como si nunca la hubiera visto…

"…za. ¡Elzaaaa!" llamó la chica que estaba cerca de ella en ese momento.

"uh, ¿¡Eh!? ¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto la nombrada Elza mirando hacia la chica que la había llamado.

"Otra vez estas en las nubes, ¿eh? Bueno, mientras hagas tu trabajo supongo que no debería quejarme, pero es de mal gusto perderse media conversación, ¿sabes?"

"Oh, sí, lo siento Fia-san." Dijo disculpándose.

"Mientras entiendas" dijo Fia volviéndose a centrar en lo que estaba haciendo.

Las dos chicas tenían 16 años, y ambas podían verse a ojos de los demás como un par de chicas problemáticas y rebeldes, debido a su vestimenta y peinado principalmente, pero si se viera lo que llevaban en las mochilas que tenían, su imagen pública cambiaría mucho.

"Bueno, activaré la barrera anti-personas."

"Bien, supongo que sabrás cual es el plan, ¿no?"

"Sí, lo hemos hablado antes, y aun lo recuerdo." Dijo Elza sacando un objeto de la mochila.

Pesado e incómodo, era una botella de 5 litros de capacidad, pero su peso podría compararse al de un bidón de agua de 15 litros fácilmente. Esta botella estaba llena de monedas de cobre, de diez yenes.

La chica de cabello marrón despeinado agitó ligeramente la botella entre sus brazos como si meciera a un bebé, y miró a su compañera, quien se había dado vuelta mirando hacia el frente, en donde había una pared.

"Entonces… ¡Vamos a ellos!" dijo ella haciendo un signo con su mano apoyada en la pared. Al momento siguiente, la pared cambió su apariencia y pudo verse una puerta común y corriente apareciendo como si una ilusión se disipase.

Un segundo después, estas dos chicas cruzaron la puerta irradiando agresividad.

* * *

"…"

El chico de preparatoria de nombre Kakeru y apellido Kamisato andaba en su bicicleta reparada por una calle casi desierta.

Era jueves por la tarde y el chico había gastado una cantidad decente de su dinero restante para comprar un set de yakiniku para la cena (Por si alguno no lo sabe, con "set de yakiniku" me refiero a un montón de carne cruda cortada en rodajas para asarse y comerse recién hecha). Su bicicleta estaba bien, sus amigas estaban a salvo, y todo parecía que volvía a sus rieles originales, así que desde su perspectiva estaba bien celebrarlo. Las demás estarían de acuerdo siempre y cuando hubiera comida de por medio.

"Ahora que lo pienso, quizás solo seamos tres los que comeremos. No he avisado a Claire, y Salome puede que no venga… no, conociéndola, vendrá al presentir que hay carne en la casa. Pero supongo que será suficiente como para que cuatro personas cenen sin problemas…"

Habló en voz alta para centrar sus ideas mientras regresaba a su casa, cuando se dio cuenta de que la calle estaba demasiado tranquila. Volteándose a ver a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que de hecho estaba solo. Quizás hubieran personas dentro de los locales y casas que podían verse, pero él era el único que estaba fuera.

Eso no tenía sentido.

Era jueves por la tarde, y no estaba lloviendo, ni hacía frío como para decir que nadie quería salir. Tampoco era alguna fecha especial, pues en ese caso debería haber más gente de lo normal.

Recordó que cuando iba por esa calle hacia el supermercado había avanzado y visto gente, de las cuales reconoció a una persona, aunque no le dio importancia. Pero ahora mismo no había nadie en la calle, como si algo las hubiera alejado, o las disuadiera de acercarse.

Algo que…

No tuvo tiempo de terminar sus pensamientos. Un fuerte sonido de choque pudo oírse en dirección del techo de una construcción de dos pisos, la cual parecía tener una terraza al aire libre que funcionara como tercer piso.

El chico desaceleró ligeramente pero se mantuvo en movimiento.

Otro sonido de choque salió desde esa terraza, y fue allí cuando Kamisato se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de un choque, sino de un golpe o colisión bastante fuerte. Una nube de polvo se elevó desde allí, y el sonido de explosiones pudo oírse.

Desde su bicicleta, Kamisato pensó en acelerar e irse antes de que esto se saliera de control. Bien sabia él que si se metía en algo anormal como esto él sería la pobre primera víctima. Orientó su cuerpo hacia el frente para acelerar y luego miró hacia la terraza por curiosidad.

No imaginó lo que le pasaría en ese instante.

Su visión de oscureció con un tono rojizo y una blanda pero poderosa presión lo golpeó en la cabeza, tirándolo de la bicicleta hacia un lado y haciéndolo rodar por la calle un poco.

Quejándose un poco, Kamisato se puso boca abajo, puso las manos en el suelo en un intento de levantarse, pero al encontrar que aún estaba mareado, solo levantó la cabeza para ver a su alrededor. Pudo ver su bicicleta recién arreglada casi intacta, y también pudo ver una figura extraña de color rojizo pero con algunos detalles en blanco y marrón.

Tras parpadear un par de veces, logró vislumbrar lo que era realmente.

Lo rojizo era una falda larga, y los detalles en blanco y marrón eran las piernas y zapatos de la dueña de la falda. Aunque quizás blanco no era el término adecuado, pues se podían ver algunas marcas de golpes recientes.

A un costado de ella, había lo que parecía una botella llena de piezas metálicas. Una mejor vista permitía ver que eran monedas de cobre.

La dueña de la falda roja se enderezó ligeramente quejándose, y estiró las piernas aun dobladas para incorporarse mejor… con el chico de preparatoria enfrente mirándola con sus ojos achicándose más y más hasta volverse puntos apenas distinguibles en el blanco que llenaba el resto de su rostro.

"¿aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?" alcanzó a decir Kamisato desde el suelo.

"¿Eh? ¿Kakeru?" dijo Elza notando la mirada del chico, junto con su identidad. Pero la sorpresa se volvió en el más poderoso pánico y vergüenza cuando una ligera brisa agitó ligeramente la falda rota de esta.

Sólo en ese momento de "frio" notó que le faltaba algo importante.

"¡M-m-m-m-m—i-mi-mis…! ¡Wahhhhhhhhh!" gritó mientras usaba las partes rotas de su falda para cubrir las zonas importantes que estaban desprotegidas. "¡N-no mireeeeeeeesss!"

"…" pero la mente de Kamisato estaba temporalmente fuera de servicio.

"¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo, idiota!?" gritó alguien desde la terraza saltando hacia ellos.

Estaba en la terraza que funcionaba como techo del segundo piso, pero saltó sin preocuparse por la altura. Polvo se levantó en forma de círculo cuando esta persona estaba a veinte centímetros de caer al suelo, como si algo hubiese aterrizado en su lugar. La chica que saltó por su parte se detuvo en el aire y luego cayó esos veinte centímetros aterrizando sin problemas. La chica miró a Kamisato con algo de sorpresa y luego se dirigió hacia la chica que aún seguía en el suelo.

"¿Por qué rayos hay un civil por aquí, no pusiste una barrera?"

"Lo hice, pero… ¡No lo sé!" respondió Elza aun sin levantarse.

"¡Da igual, solo levántate y vayámonos!" dijo mientras sujetaba a Elza del brazo y la hacía levantarse.

"Pero, ¡Fia-san!" empezó a decir Elza mirando a Kamisato quien aún no se levantaba por completo, en parte por el shock y por el golpe, pero más por el shock.

"Olvídalo." Dijo Fia secamente, pero reformuló sus palabras luego de ver la expresión que Elza tenía en el rostro. "Si nos quedamos, lo arrastraremos a esto. No se ve como un mago, así que si deshacemos la barrera ahora y nos vamos podrá esconderse en algún lugar hasta que haya suficiente gente como para camuflarse, así que nos vamos."

Tras decir esto, Elza se tranquilizó y tomó su botella con monedas. Al agitarla, algunas de las monedas que se habían caído regresaron y entraron por el cuello de la botella.

Las dos chicas se fueron por un callejón y se perdieron de vista tan repentinamente como llegaron, dejando a un sorprendido, confundido y algo avergonzado Kamisato Kakeru detrás.

El chico logró ponerse en pie y miró a su alrededor, pensando en lo que el par dijo sobre una barrera, ser arrastrado, y más importante, dijeron "magos".

Para él, el término no era muy extraño. Más de una vez había seleccionado al mago como personaje jugable en los RPG de magia que jugaba de vez en cuando, y más de una vez vio un truco de magia en vivo y videos de internet, pero en este mismo instante, parecía una palabra clave, algo que no estaba relacionado a nada que el chico hubiera visto antes.

Dicho de otro modo, la definición de mago parecía ser importante.

Aún con eso en la cabeza, recordó que mencionaron el irse del lugar lo antes posible, por lo que el joven de cabello castaño levantó su bicicleta, se subió a ella y empezó a irse rápidamente. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que vio señales de personas regresando a las calles y llenando el silencio que persiguió a Kamisato en un principio.

El chico redujo la velocidad algo más tranquilo y respiró largamente, entendiendo que ahora estaba a salvo.

O eso pensó…

* * *

En el frente de una cierta residencia normal, en la que ahora mismo residían dos chicas algo anormales, Kamisato Kakeru estacionaba su bicicleta con una cara algo decepcionada.

Más o menos a la mitad del camino de vuelta se había dado cuenta de la verdad.

 _Se había olvidado de la bolsa con el set de yakiniku en ella._

Obviamente, no podía regresar con la esperanza de encontrarlo en donde lo dejó, y aun si nadie lo hubiese tocado, el prefería no regresar aunque eso lo dejase sin carne esa noche. No era un protagonista de manga o novelas ligeras, así que no podía ni iba a hacer cualquier cosa por la carne.

Sabía eso, pero aun así no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado.

Las chicas en el interior de la casa no sabían de la pérdida, por lo que mientras no dijera que le sobró mucho dinero y compró algo de carne para la cena no recibiría críticas ni burlas. Pero claro está, tendría que hacer otra cosa de cenar, y sería el único en la mesa que sabía que pudo haber comido carne.

Por otro lado, la compra y el incidente le quitaron tiempo. Solo habrían sido 15 minutos máximo, pero si lo que Ellen había dicho era cierto, entonces era posible que haya sido rastreado y supieran que Kamisato había ido al supermercado y preguntar por ello, en cuyo caso tendría que explicar la situación. Ya había pensado en decir que se cayó de la bici y para cuando se levantó vio a un gato y su familia llevándose su bolsa con carne, y el buen corazón de Kamisato le impidió tratar de ir a recuperar su comida.

"(Si, eso servirá en caso de que me descubran)" pensó el chico mientras abría la puerta.

Pero su tranquilidad se esfumó con una extraña sensación. No, fue más bien algo que presintió que algo que haya sentido.

Alguien estaba detrás de él.

"Vaya, vaya, parece que no funciona después de todo. Aunque creo que las personas que había por los alrededores ya están fuera de combate."

"¿¡…!?" Kamisato se volteó violentamente hacia atrás, solo para ver a una persona de pie con ropas que a simple vista dejaban una sola impresión. Viejas.

Además, acababa de decir "las personas de alrededor están fuera de combate".

"¿C-cómo dices?" pregunto Kamisato manteniendo su distancia.

"¿Mh? No te preocupes tanto. De hecho, vengo a traerte la bolsa que dejaste en el camino." Dijo esa persona mostrando una bolsa de plástico común con lo que parecía ser un set de yakiniku en ella.

Por un momento, la mente de Kamisato se quedó en blanco, sin saber que pensar del sujeto que tenía enfrente. Hasta que tomo en cuenta lo que realmente debió tomar en cuenta desde antes.

Él había dejado el set de yakiniku tirado cuando se cayó de la bici. Y el hombre frente a él lo siguió directamente sabiendo que ese set le pertenecía a Kamisato. La única forma que se le ocurría a Kamisato de que él supiese eso era…

"Tú… ¿estabas allí?" preguntó con dudas.

"Precisamente, pero no tengo en mente hacerte daño alguno… o al menos no a ti en particular mientras no hagas nada raro."

Aunque dijo eso, el chico no iba a hacer nada imprudente. No sabía quién era el otro, pero podía sentir que le traería problemas si no tenía cuidado.

Pero lo que paso después fue bastante alejado del concepto, "tener cuidado".

Una violenta lluvia de proyectiles lleno el área en la que estaba ese hombre. Aunque Kamisato estaba a casi cinco metros de distancia, la onda de choque fue suficiente como para hacerlo retroceder y apoyarse contra la puerta de su casa para mantenerse en pie. Si ese era el efecto del golpe a casi cinco metros, no era difícil pensar en qué ocurriría a una persona sobre la cual cayera el ataque directamente.

Pero cuando el polvo se dispersó, la persona dentro del círculo de destrucción solo sacudió el polvo frente a su rostro y dio unos pasos al frente. Estaba intacto. Bueno, quizás un poco cubierto de polvo, pero no tenía heridas o mostraba signos de fatiga o estrés.

"Un saludo bastante violento, señorita. ¿Tanto te molesta que haya venido a traerle a ese chico su comida?"

Cuando Kamisato decidió apartar la vista de ese hombre de ropas viejas, pudo ver del otro lado a alguien que conocía, pero que no podía llamar como algo más que una desconocida.

Pulóver de color claro. Falda larga y roja con una cadena en lugar de cinturón. Cabello enmarañado y con mechones rebeldes de color marrón.

Esta vestimenta le daba un aspecto semejante al de una sacerdotisa, pero a la vez a la de una delincuente, todo eso mezclado de algún modo con cosas comunes y corrientes.

Pero había algo más, en sus brazos sujetaba lo que parecía ser una botella grande vacía.

Kamisato murmuro ligeramente el nombre de la chica.

"¿El…za?"

Y Elza miró al chico con una mezcla de tristeza, culpa y ligera vergüenza. Luego, se enfocó en su oponente actual mientras sacudía su botella vacía. Habló mientras de algún modo los proyectiles, que resultaban ser monedas de cobre regresaban a la botella vacía en orden.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Buscándote. Me basé en tus reacciones para saber que por alguna razón, este chico parece ser importante para ti. Y en base a tu carácter y función en tu cábala, asumí que no lo dejarías solo si es que fingía amenazar su seguridad. Y parece que no me equivoqué."

"¿¡Decidiste involucrar a un civil sólo por eso!? ¿¡Qué rayos le pasa a tu cabeza!?" le gritó Elza tras oír eso.

"Oh, vamos. ¿En serio puedes decir que es un civil? Bueno, puede que si sea un civil, pero no lo herí ni nada de eso, así que aún estoy en la zona segura. Aun así, deberías preocuparte más por ti misma."

Mientras el hombre de ropas viejas hablaba, la botella con monedas había terminado de llenarse, y Elza habló en dirección a Kamisato.

"Kakeru, aléjate de aquí lo antes posible. Tu hermana debe de estar bien, así que no te preocupes. Me encargaré de esto rápidamente."

"P-¿pero qué es lo que está pasando aquí?"

"Tsk, ¡Solo vete!"

"Has lo que dice, chico." Dijo el hombre con las ropas viejas. "Vino hasta aquí para ayudarte aun sabiendo que no tiene oportunidad, y acaba de darse cuenta de que la hice salir de su escondite. Obviamente desea que no veas como termina esto."

"…"

"…"

"Entonces, ¿Qué harán? No me molesta si quieren convertir esto en un dos contra uno…"

"¡..!"

La que tomó acción fue Elza. Tomó una moneda de su botella y se lanzó hacia el hombre a gran velocidad. Pero su forma de hacerlo fue cuanto menos llamativa.

Se puso en sus cuatro extremidades como un animal cuadrúpedo, y corrió de esa forma hacia el frente, tomando la ruta más corta y directa con la velocidad de una ciclista esforzándose. Superó los 10 metros que los separaban en un instante y saltó hacia el rostro del hombre.

Pero…

* * *

En unos minutos, el combate había terminado, y solo había una persona en ese patio frontal de una casa normal.

Esa persona llevaba un uniforme escolar azul con corbata, y tenía su mochila escolar a un lado. Frente a él había lo que parecía ser un cráter de tres metros de diámetro, marcas de impacto por ahí, y como si fuera una broma, una bolsa de supermercado con un set de yakiniku en ella.

Ahora bien, la persona era Kamisato, el cráter y las marcas de impacto eran el resultado de una pelea anormal, y la carne era algo que había comprado poco antes.

"…que…"

La voz del chico tembló mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos.

Lo último que supo, es que un sujeto de ropas viejas había sugerido una pelea dos contra uno. Lo siguiente a eso, fueron cosas de las que dudaba bastante.

La persona que él recordaba como su amiga de la infancia atacó al hombre como si fuera una bestia salvaje, pero fue interceptada por…

"¿Qué… fue lo que ocurrió?"

Él mismo no supo que fue lo que ocurrió realmente. Lo siguiente que tuvo en claro, es que Elza había sido derrotada, que el hombre había dicho un comentario antes de dejar la bolsa de supermercado en el suelo, y que se había llevado a la chica herida sobre su hombro.

Y ya se había puesto el sol, por lo que legalmente ya era de noche.

Casi como un autómata, tomó la bolsa de supermercado, entró a la casa, guardó la comida en la heladera, ignoró los saludos y comentarios de su hermana y huésped, y se fue a su cuarto.

Pero aunque apagó las luces y se echó a su cama, su cabeza siguió atascada.

"Realmente, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?"

Y por más atascado que estuviera, no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?**

 **Respuesta: la nueva saga que se ha estado atrasando XD**

 **Este es de hecho un arco importante, pues será la introducción del equipo Kamisato al mundo y perspectiva que provee la magia, y como no soy mago, ni sé mucho de la mitología japonesa, me estoy basando casi totalmente en la intuición para saber qué hacer en los enfrentamientos mágicos, por lo que cuando no sepa que hacer, solo lo cortaré.**

 **Haré que el resto aparezca lo antes posible, y con suerte, la saga acabará antes que enero.**

 **Espero que sigan el resto de la saga, y puedan notar la diferencia en la evolución en la escritura del fanfic.**


	20. Conflicto magico, reconocimiento

El día se había vuelto noche, y un chico estaba tirado en su cama tratando de entender lo que había presenciado.

Su amiga de la infancia Elza había enfrentado a un hombre con ropas extrañas de un modo que solo ellos podían entender.

Por lo tanto, Kamisato se sintió como si hubiera sido excluido antes de que siquiera algo empezase. No pudo hacer nada, ni hizo nada.

Debido a eso, Elza había sido secuestrada por ese sujeto extraño.

Pero su mente siguió dándole vueltas a pesar de saber que era inútil.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"

Una voz sonó en la habitación desde una dirección extraña. No fue desde la puerta que conectaba la habitación con el resto de la casa, sino que fue desde la ventana.

Kamisato se volteó hacia la ventana, para ver a una chica que recordaba haber visto antes.

Más específicamente, era la chica que estaba con Elza un par de horas antes. Y su nombre era…

"Tu… ¿eras Fia?" preguntó el chico.

"Sí, y noté la destrucción de tu patio. Realmente lamento que acabases involucrado… o eso es lo que diría de no ser por tu cobardía."

"¿?"

"Te quedaste inmóvil mientras eras tanto un señuelo como una carga para Elza-san."

"Oye, espera un momento, ¿viste lo que pasó y no hiciste nada?"

"¡Era un oponente imposible para nosotras, y aun así ella se fue por su cuenta! No sé qué relación tiene contigo, pero definitivamente tú eres responsable por lo que pasó."

"¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Que cargara contra alguien que hasta donde vi puede aguantar el impacto de una granada sin rasguños? No soy tan estúpido, ¿sabes? ¿Y qué se supone que estaba haciendo Elza de todas formas?"

"Tu… ¿realmente no sabes nada?" preguntó Fia mientras entendía lo que acababa de oír. Su rostro era más similar al de una profesora que acababa de oír que uno de sus estudiantes no sabía leer, pero se recompuso agitando la cabeza. "Eso no importa ahora mismo. Y no espero que hagas nada de todas formas. Solo vine a molestarte un poco luego de ver tu miserable actuación."

"De nuevo con eso de culparme por algo que no podía hacer. Qué tal si empiezas por decirme quien secuestró a Elza o por qué."

Fia estaba apoyada en el marco de la ventana, pero se subió a esta y entró a la habitación. Se sentó en una silla que había frente a un escritorio, y habló con un tono algo más sereno.

"Como dije no espero nada de ti, y si realmente no sabes nada, pues es una casualidad muy curiosa. Como sea, lo que estoy enfrentando…" dejo una pausa a propósito, como si buscase el termino correcto. "Lo que gente como yo y Elza estamos enfrentando, es algo que no consiste solamente en la ciencia que puedes aprender, ni en los trucos o artes marciales especiales. Se trata de magia."

"…"

"Y no me refiero a los típicos ilusionistas o escapistas que ves en fiestas y programas de televisión. Me refiero a personas que generan fenómenos en base a leyendas y tradiciones de conocimiento público, pero con alteraciones para cambiar su significado general sin cambiar su origen. Es algo más complicado de explicar, pero podría ser como una especie de "compatibilidad" o relación entre lo que es una leyenda y un efecto a realizar."

"¿Leyendas y efectos relacionados? ¿Es algo así como una leyenda de Thor y la capacidad de lanzar rayos?"

"No es tan conveniente, pero parece que captas la idea, aunque no sé si lo sacaste de algún juego o manga."

"¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con lo que pasó? No me vas a decir algo como que hay una organización secreta malvada en medio de todo esto, ¿verdad?"

"… de hecho, esa es una forma de verlo."

"¿Qué?"

"Si quieres saberlo, yo y Elza teníamos una misión simple, que era encargarnos de una cábala mágica problemática. Pero "alguien" nos estaba esperando en ese lugar, y ese "alguien" nos hizo fallar la misión. Por si fuera poco, su objetivo no era defender nada, sino tomar a Elza. De mas está decir que tuvo éxito."

"Momento, ¿Por qué a Elza de todas las personas? ¿Y a qué te refieres con "cábala problemática"?"

"No explicaré eso último, pero si preguntas por Elza, supongo que bastara con decir que es una parte vital de la cábala. Su magia consiste principalmente en el manejo de las acciones mediante posesión, así que es en cierto modo nuestra carta del triunfo."

"Me parece que estas evitando explicar las cosas claramente. Dijiste que viniste para molestarme, así que asumo que crees que pude hacer algo al respecto."

"Eso era lo que pensaba, pero si haces tantas preguntas, queda claro que realmente no sabes nada a cerca de la magia y las cábalas mágicas. Para ser franca, es mejor así. Solo intenta olvidar todo lo que viste. Yo y el resto de la cábala nos encargaremos del resto."

"Pero…"

" _No puedes hacer nada, chico_. Es mejor si no te pones en el medio." Dijo secamente.

Fia no dijo nada más luego de eso. Solo se despidió y salió por la ventana, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

Kamisato volvió a quedarse solo en su habitación, esta vez incluso más confundido que antes.

Si antes no sabía la gravedad del asunto, ahora sabía que la gravedad era incomprensible.

Él no comprendía el concepto de cábala mágica, ni sabía exactamente que era un mago. Podía intuirlo en base a lo que aprendió de videojuegos, pero eso no lo llevaría a ninguna parte.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

Cabello negro y largo contrastando con su pálida piel. Baja estatura y bata de laboratorio holgada.

Camino a paso constante y centrado hacia un mueble y saco de él una Tablet. La operó unos segundos y sus ojos se movieron por la pantalla, absorbiendo la información en ella.

Al cabo de un minuto, se volteó hacia Kamisato y hablo con un tono serio.

"Creo que me debes una explicación, Kamisato-han."

* * *

El día en que Ellen decidió que se quedaría en la casa de la familia Kamisato ella había pensado en que de esa forma cubriría cualquier rastro, pues se estaría quedando en la casa de alguien que no llamaba la atención, y había residido en esa ciudad desde su nacimiento.

Pero no era estúpida. Estar bien camuflada o escondida no era excusa para no tener como defenderse. Y menos cuando estaba arriesgando la seguridad de los miembros de la casa.

Ellen llenó la casa y los alrededores con cámaras estratégicas para notar las diferencias en los movimientos de las personas, y con algunos programas que ella diseñó, más otros que había obtenido de algunas fuentes externas, tenía literalmente el poder de ver el movimiento de un día de ciudad en menos de una hora, y analizar patrones extraños y cosas por el estilo.

Y por si fuera poco, ella era de los que pensaban que no confiar en nadie significaba que tampoco se podía confiar en uno mismo. La memoria de Ellen era muy buena, y dado que estaba lidiando con la seguridad de una familia, ella permanecía alerta casi las 24 horas del día, revisando las cámaras de vez en cuando y haciendo comparaciones.

Ese mismo día, Ellen había olvidado ligeramente lo que recordaba del horario de la tarde. Más o menos en un espacio de tiempo de cinco minutos poco antes de que Kamisato Kakeru entrase a su casa, pero no le dio prioridad.

La prioridad llegó cuando en plena hora de la cena, ella se dio cuenta de que no había llamado o hablado con el chico. Y no era algo así como olvidarlo, sino que literalmente no se le pasó por la cabeza la existencia de ese chico.

Ellen tenía buena memoria y estaba alerta, así que tener vagos recuerdos una vez al día era señal de fatiga y que debía ponerse alerta, pero DOS o más vagos recuerdos era ya algo que no podía pasar por alto.

Apenas se dio cuenta de esto, se dirigió a la habitación de Kamisato Kakeru, en donde tenía algunas de sus cosas. Normalmente, las revisaría ya avanzada la noche, o mientras el chico no estaba, pero decidió hacer una excepción. Y vaya que obtuvo resultados cuando vio en su Tablet que; 1º, hubo una batalla en el frente de la casa. Y 2º, alguien hablo con él hace unos minutos. Ambas situaciones coincidían con los periodos de confusión.

Viendo esto, y procesando toda la información, la chica se volteó en dirección al chico, y preguntó con un tono serio.

"Creo que me debes una explicación, Kamisato-han."

* * *

Ante la ahora desafiante Ellen, Kamisato terminó respondiendo a sus preguntas, y explicando lo poco que sabía, más lo poco que había logrado captar de todo. La chica con bata de laboratorio reunió todo en su cabeza mientras asentía, y finalmente concluyó.

"Entonces… te habló sobre magos y cábalas mágicas."

"¿? ¿Sabes de que se trata eso acaso?"

"Mmmmh, no. O al menos no realmente. Sé los conceptos y su importancia, pero no puedo decir nada certero al respecto. No es muy diferente de alguien que intenta hablar sobre deportes cuando solamente ha leído el reglamento, así que no sé mucho al respecto."

"Por favor, si sabes algo dime. No entender de qué se trata todo esto me está molestando."

Ellen lo pensó un momento, pero finalmente respondió.

"Sabes, tengo algunos contactos con Ciudad academia, y de hecho he visto lo que es un esper de verdad. También está esa Claire que tienes como amiga, quien también entra en la categoría de esper, pero de un modo diferente. O más bien accidental. Pero sabes, el mundo es enorme, y con una habilidad como la mía rápidamente tuve que darme cuenta de la verdad."

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Existen poderes sobrenaturales fuera de Ciudad academia, poderes totalmente diferentes, que siguen un conjunto de reglas totalmente diferente. Y ha existido desde hace no siglos, sino milenios."

Kamisato sintió su garganta secarse ligeramente.

El día en el que se supone que la tercera guerra mundial terminó el cielo se había vuelto de color dorado.

E incluso sin eso, ya había oído rumores acerca de otros eventos con circunstancias extrañas.

Incluir algún poder extraño en el fondo podría resultar conveniente para llenar huecos, pero eso también significaría que hay un poder casi omnipresente que parece ser capaz de todo. No sonaba como algo contra lo que se pueda hacer algo.

Pero Ellen continuó su explicación con calma.

"Quienes usan el poder conocido como magia son los llamados magos, y cuando varios magos deciden trabajar juntos por sus objetivos es cuando se forman las cábalas mágicas. No sé qué es lo que haya hecho esa Elza, pero puedo decir que si su cábala está planeando recuperarla, lo harán, así que no necesitas preocuparte por eso."

"… ¿Eso crees?"

"No tengo forma de asegurarlo, pero no hay otra opción más que confiar en ellos."

"…"

Otra vez, estaba en un callejón sin salida.

Sin importar quien aparecía a tratar de explicar, solo terminaba creando más incertidumbre.

Y ninguno trató nunca de pedirle nada, como si de antemano supieran que nada podía ofrecer.

Pero el chico de preparatoria normal que era Kamisato Kakeru ni siquiera podía sentirse ofendido, pues él mismo entendía su propia debilidad.

Es cierto que estuvo en medio de algunas cosas locas, pero solo fueron coincidencias. También podría decirse que fueron coincidencias las circunstancias que le permitieron salvarse de esos problemas.

Por lo tanto, esto no era nada fuera de lo común. Sencillamente no podían confiar en él si no tenía capacidad o conocimiento alguno. Y menos con asuntos sobre un mundo que él desconocía desde hace un par de horas.

Y más importante, nadie estaba tratando de imponer alguna carga en él.

* * *

La noche se volvió día, y Kamisato despertó finalmente. El día anterior no había logrado estar tranquilo, pero después de una cena y un baño pudo dormir.

Aun así, sus memorias y emociones siguieron igual, por lo que seguía intranquilo sobre el tema.

¿Cuál tema? Todo lo relacionado con la magia y el secuestro de Elza.

Más de una persona le había dicho que no debería meterse en el asunto, y cada intento de explicación acerca del lado de la magia solo lograba confundirlo más.

Pero lo había visto con sus propios ojos el día anterior. Fenómenos extraños que ocurrieron tanto en la calle comercial en la que se encontró con las dos chicas, como en el frente de su casa cuando ocurrió la pelea entre Elza y el sujeto con ropas gastadas.

"…"

Kamisato desayunó y se preparó para la escuela de forma casi instintiva. Recordó haber hablado un poco con Ellen y su hermana, pero no recordó que fue lo que hablaron, como si su cuerpo estuviese en modo automático.

Subió a su bicicleta y se dirigió a la escuela.

"…"

Si una noche de sueño no lo calmaba, quizás una clase tranquila si lo haría. Él no era la clase de personaje que arriesgaría la comodidad de su rutina por orgullo o algún instinto heroico si se le daba tiempo de pensarlo. De hecho, él mismo se sorprendió cuando recordó lo que había decidido hacer por Claire quien era una desconocida.

Y de hecho, ahora que estaba cerca de la escuela, pudo verla.

Miraba al frente, tenía flores en la cabeza que se ven como un adorno llamativo, y llevaba su uniforme escolar de invierno.

"…"

La acción de ir a la escuela era totalmente normal, y si llamaba la atención era solamente por esas flores en su cabeza. Pero esa normalidad tenía un significado especial.

Ella era una gemstone que fue secuestrada. Y la única razón por la cual era libre ahora, era por Kamisato.

"… al diablo."

Tras decir eso, Kamisato detuvo su bici, giro 180º y aceleró en dirección opuesta a la escuela.

Es cierto que no sabía nada, ni podía hacer nada solo.

Pero esa no es razón para quedarse sin hacer nada mientras alguien sufre.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí está el capítulo.**

 **Lo crean o no, esta es principalmente la razón por la cual tuve tantos problemas para comenzar esta saga, pues debía servir como introducción al lado de la magia para alguien normal como Kamisato, por lo que literalmente tuve que rehacer el capítulo cuando llegaba a callejones sin salida. Total, no puedo sólo poner a este protagonista a luchar con la confianza o determinación de Kamijou Touma, quien no solo tenía un poder adecuado, sino que tenía cierta experiencia luchando contra lo paranormal.**

 **Además, el personaje de Fia es más bien un atajo, pues es uno de los nombres que Kamisato mencionó, pero nunca se hizo mención a su apariencia ni poderes. Si no tengo datos útiles del NT 18 próximamente, probablemente termine siendo un personaje conveniente nada más, alguien que aparecerá para llenar huecos y hacer que el grupo no se sienta tan pequeño. Casi como Tsuchimikado Motoharu, quien fue presentado como mago en el volumen 4 y no se le dio historia de fondo mejor hasta el NT 7. Algo así será.**


	21. Conflicto mágico, asalto

Mirando el pasado, Elza era una niña buena.

Eventos durante sus años de secundaria la iniciaron al mundo oculto de la magia, en el que demostró ser sorprendentemente hábil. Incluso desarrolló hechizos relacionados al conocido juego de "kokkuri-san", una versión japonesa de la Ouija, desarrollados para la obtención de información, el debilitamiento de grupos, y fortalecimiento del equipo.

Pero esa clase de habilidades son más adecuadas cuando se tiene a alguien a quien apoyar, por lo que terminó en una cábala mágica en poco tiempo.

El nombre de esta era Templo por un Día, y allí mejoró su habilidad en el uso de la magia y consiguió hacer que la pequeña cábala a la que pertenecía creciera.

Conoció a Fia, y se ganó un nombre además de reputación dentro de su cábala. Pero viendo su situación, notó que había perdido algo, o más bien a alguien.

Su mejor amigo se había convertido en un desconocido mientras ella se ganaba un nombre. Y parecía que a él no le importaba, pues si fuera así entonces haría algo al respecto.

Con el paso del tiempo, ella se había insertado más y más en el mundo de la magia como una gran maga. Y él se había vuelto el típico estudiante de preparatoria que puedes encontrar en cualquier lado. Cada vez, la diferencia se hacía más y más grande, por lo que aunque las ganas de volver a hablar con él crecían, también lo hacia el riesgo al que lo expondría.

Por eso, lo único que podía hacer era verlo de vez en cuando, sin ganar nunca el valor para hablarle realmente.

Esa vez en la calle comercial fue igual, ella solo lo vio alejarse como siempre. Y él ni siquiera volteó a verla nuevamente.

Y su primer encuentro tras tanto tiempo tampoco fue algo bueno. Pocos encuentros son peores que caer sobre alguien que iba en bicicleta sin llevar ropa interior. Y por si no fuera suficiente, su reacción hizo que el mago que las enfrentaba lo persiguiese para llegar a ella. Y cayó en la trampa.

Un sonido metálico la hizo despertarse ligeramente.

"Hmm."

Y con ese movimiento, alguien le dirigió la palabra.

"Buenos días, señorita. ¿Se siente cómoda?"

El tono era burlón, y recién allí fue cuando Elza despertó y se dio cuenta de su situación. Estaba encadenada a un muro, y delante de ella había barrotes. Delante de esos barrotes estaba una mujer joven, con un delantal que de algún modo la hacía verse más madura, pero la atención de Elza se centró en lo que servía como los barrotes de una celda.

No, de hecho más que barrotes eran tablas entrecruzadas como una reja improvisada. Se veían como si hubieran sido hechas hace poco y con maderas encontradas por ahí, pero se notaba que era pesada y no podría ser dañada o superada con fuerza física, o al menos no sin alguna herramienta y tiempo.

Elza chasqueó la lengua y entrecerró los ojos cuando vio lo que parecían ser papeles escritos pegados en esa puerta improvisada. La persona que hacía de guardia respondió a esa mirada con un tono entretenido.

"Como puedes ver, nos preparamos. Tu magia se basa en los símbolos relacionados a espíritus y santuarios, por lo que aun si pudieras abrir una bóveda de banco cerrada con poder puro, no puedes dañar símbolos sagrados como una jaula de madera o siquiera esos sellos en el papel. En este caso, tu poder se vuelve en contra tuya."

"…"

"Aunque dudo que puedas hacer mucho sin esa botella de monedas que tenías. No podemos deshacernos de ella debido a la probable maldición que recibiríamos si no tenemos cuidado, pero está lo suficientemente lejos como para que no puedas llegar a ella."

"… es extraño."

"¿?"

"¿Por qué dejarme con vida? Considerando la relación que tuvieron nuestras respectivas cábalas entre sí, no sería raro que simplemente contrataran a ese mago para deshacerse de mí, en lugar de tomarse las molestias de preparar un lugar en donde este atrapada."

"No lo malinterpretes. Si bien todo eso es cierto, que no sea raro no significa que sea lo más conveniente. De hecho, pensamos en la posibilidad de ti, uniéndote a nosotros."

"¿…? ¿Es una broma?"

"Depende de cómo lo veas. Quizás digas que no, pero eso solo significa que debemos convencerte de algún otro modo… por cierto, supe que el resto de la cábala Templo por un Día en la que estabas vendrá a intentar rescatarte."

El contraste entre sus palabras al principio, y su última oración provocaron confusión en Elza, pero tras pensarlo un momento se dio cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de decir.

"No te estas refiriendo a…"

"Bingo. Tratar de forzarte con violencia no sería muy eficiente a corto plazo o largo plazo, pero usar a tus compañeros como rehenes no es una mala idea en realidad, y menos dada tu naturaleza."

"¿Qué sabes tú de mí?" grito Elza intentando mantener la compostura.

"Por favor, si fueras de la clase de persona que abandona a los demás, no te hubieras expuesto para tratar de salvar a ese civil el día de ayer."

Viendo como Elza se quedaba sin palabras, la guardia sonrió y se levantó de su silla. Se acercó ligeramente a la prisión improvisada y dijo en voz clara y llena de arrogancia.

"Según lo calculamos, tus compañeros ya han encontrado este lugar, y dentro de al menos una hora lograran superar la barrera y tratar de infiltrarse sin ser notados, por lo que probablemente haya algo de ruido. Si prometes portarte bien hasta entonces, te daré algo de agua antes de que deba ir a pelear. Sino, trata de volver a dormir."

Con eso dicho, la mente de Elza se sumió en la impotencia y preocupación.

* * *

A varios kilómetros de distancia, montado en una bicicleta, un chico de preparatoria que aún tenía puesto su uniforme y llevaba su mochila con él pedaleaba en dirección a un cierto lugar en una calle comercial.

Se había salteado las clases ese día, pero había llamado a uno de sus muy contados contactos para pedirle que diera el llamado por él, así con suerte podría evitar la inasistencia y dar explicaciones (recordar que el día miércoles de esa semana había faltado por enfermedad). También había llamado a otra persona, pero por un motivo diferente.

"[Espera un momento, ¿me estas pidiendo que te ayude a encontrar a tu amiga secuestrada por una cábala mágica? ¿Tienes una idea de lo ridículo que suena eso? Y toma en cuenta de que hay cosas que son más difíciles de hacer que de decir, y esta está muy por encima de esa definición.]"

"Lo sé Ellen, pero no sé a quién más recurrir. Incluso si solo se trata de revisar cámaras por ahí al menos tienes que tener una pista que pueda seguir, ¿cierto?"

"[… sabes, aunque te estoy agradecida por la ayuda con esos enviados por la CIA, y el hospedaje, no tengo obligación de ayudarte a salvar a quien-sabe-quien solo porque seas tú quien lo pide. Además, eso destruiría por completo la idea de que pases desapercibido y podría reducir la seguridad que tiene tu casa como escondite. Además, sus compañeros dijeron que se encargarían del resto, y seguramente son profesionales, así que no puedes aportar nada, Kamisato-han.]"

"Ellen…"

"[Sólo para ser clara, no estoy de acuerdo a tu intento de rescate. La última vez que hiciste algo así fue con Claire, y ya sabes que de no ser por mí, no hubieras llegado al lunes intacto. Ahora estas tratando con algo con lo que incluso yo intentaba evitar, y créeme cuando digo que no tengo poder sobre la magia.]"

"… ¿Terminaste de hablar, Ellen?"

"[¿¡Eh!?]"

"Solo para ser claro, no te estoy pidiendo permiso, sino que te estoy pidiendo ayuda para mejorar mis opciones." Replicó el chico con seriedad.

El teléfono quedó mudo por unos momentos y Kamisato no detuvo el avance de su bici. Finalmente, Ellen volvió a hablar desde el otro lado de la línea.

"[¿Qué planeas hacer exactamente? Estoy segura de que no vas a ir como si fueras un espartano y creer que puedes contra todo lo que se ponga en tu camino… por favor dime que esa no era tu idea.]"

"Tranquila, ya pensé en algo, pero si quiero saber cómo llevarlo a cabo, necesitaré saber en dónde hacerlo. Ahora bien, ¿Crees que puedas rastrear a alguien que quizás se haya ocultado con magia? Como por ejemplo usando cámaras y drones."

"[¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Soy de las mejores rastreadoras en el mundo, no me subestimes.]"

"¿Rastreadora? Pensé que eras una hacker."

"[En estos días, el anonimato que da Internet es una de las mayores barreras, y superarla suele resolver el 90% de casos que me solían llegar. En realidad, mi especialidad es la investigación forense no oficial, y aunque las habilidades con computadoras son una gran parte del negocio, son las operaciones de rastreo las que realmente me dan emoción.]"

Kamisato no tenía forma de averiguarlo, pero podía imaginarse a la chica sonriendo de placer mientras decía eso.

"Eso es perfecto, necesitare que me informes de algún lugar en donde puedan estar escondidos e iré a averiguarlo."

"[No hace falta realmente. Creo tener una idea de dónde están, pero asegurarme podría hacer que todo se vuelva más difícil para ti. Por ahora, bastará con que vayas a algún lugar en donde puedas conseguir algo que le haya pertenecido a tu… ¿Qué dijiste que era?]"

"Mi amiga de la infancia. Bueno, más bien, mi ex amiga de la infancia."

"[Como sea, trata de conseguir algo de esa ex amiga de la infancia tuya. De preferencia, algo lo más nuevo posible, algo que permita tener un rastro de ella, y que sea lo más fuerte posible. Quizás si vas a su casa a escondidas puedas conseguir algo, ¿no?]"

"… Quizás no sea necesario ir a su casa. De hecho, creo que tengo una idea de algo que definitivamente tendrá su rastro y que puedo encontrar con algo de suerte…"

Kamisato Kakeru torció el manubrio de la bici y pedaleó en dirección a un cierto lugar que recordaba del día anterior, con la esperanza de encontrar lo que iría a buscar, pero también con la esperanza de no encontrarlo.

* * *

En medio de una zona despoblada, había un edificio arruinado que actualmente servía como el refugio de una cábala mágica, y prisión para una maga de otra cábala.

Esos magos estaban reunidos para prepararse para una batalla contra otros magos, y habían puesto una barrera para alejar a la gente, y otra para detectar intrusos.

A aproximadamente unos 500 metros de distancia, un grupo diferente de magos estaba reunido en la frontera de la segunda barrera, también preparándose.

Se supone que esto iba a ser un enfrentamiento entre dos cábalas mágicas, pero lo cierto es que solo una de las dos puede ser llamada así. La otra había perdido a una de sus mejores miembros, y algunos otros miembros simplemente no estaban, así que solo había cuatro personas.

"Realmente no tenemos suerte, ¿eh?" comentó Fia mientras revisaba los arboles cercanos.

"Si te refieres a que la barrera fue puesta tallando las marcas en árboles y eso nos quita tiempo, es solo la preparación del enemigo." Le respondió un hombre de mediana edad que la acompañaba.

"Me estoy refiriendo a la obvia falta de miembros de la cábala. ¡Míranos, solo somos cuatro los que intentamos salvar a alguien tan valiosa como Elza!"

"Quizás deberías verlo como que somos los únicos cuatro que estamos dispuestos a llevar a cabo algo como esto sin alguien tan valioso como Elza. Recuerda que ella era quien reforzaba a nuestros miembros, y se encargaba de llenar los huecos."

"Por eso mismo es que deberíamos centrarnos en recuperarla lo antes posible." Fia sonó exasperada. La situación no era buena y no había podido dormir debido a la investigación y búsqueda realizadas.

"Escucha Fia, sé que Elza es no solo una compañera, sino también una amiga tuya, pero no por eso podemos todos convertirla en nuestra prioridad. Haré lo que pueda, y el resto habrá venido con la misma idea, así que enfría tu cabeza y concéntrate. Incluso si la nuestra es una operación suicida tenemos que tener las mejores posibilidades."

"Oigan, ya hemos revisado el método, y nos tomará al menos un minuto deshacernos de cada marca, ¿Cuántas creen que haya?" preguntó un tercer miembro de la cábala.

"Por su distribución y densidad, diría que al menos hay de lidiar con 15. Pero tomando en cuenta la posibilidad de que haya algunas ocultas, y marcas aleatorias, probablemente deban encargarse de más de 40 para crear una abertura apropiada. Quizás nos tome cerca de una hora poder entrar sin que sepan nuestra posición."

"Muy bien, entonces empecemos." El hombre de mediana edad pareció como si se resignara a hacer algo que no parecía gustoso de hacer. "Elza no solo es la razón por la que Templo por un Día ha crecido, y es quien la ha mantenido en alto. Tenemos que ganar por ella."

Los demás miembros, Fia incluida, asintieron con la cabeza. Aunque eran pocos, su determinación estaba clara.

* * *

Otra mente que había aclarado sus dudas estaba en una casa normal cuyo frente había sido algo dañado, pero que estaba siendo nivelado con un rastrillo por una chica que a pesar de su apariencia, tenía ya 18 años, quien se preguntaba que rayos había pasado.

Dentro de una habitación, estaba una chica con cabello largo y negro, que contrastaba con su piel pálida y complexión débil. Manejaba una computadora, más una Tablet en su regazo, y tenía un teléfono en altavoz a su lado, por lo que en total estaba lidiando con 3 aparatos electrónicos a la vez, pero no parecía cansada o siquiera estresada al respecto.

Habló en voz alta mientras se fijaba en la pantalla de la computadora.

"Ya envié a alguien a dejar el "paquete" en la zona correspondiente. Deberías poder encontrarlo en una caja algo gastada con la inscripción de "FRAGIL" en el frente."

"[De acuerdo… … Ya lo tengo, ¿Qué dijiste que era?]"

"Es un aparato de rastreo por aroma que obtuve tras hacer algunos tratos y trabajos para Ciudad academia. No se supone que deba usarlo para algo como esto, pero me dijeron que tiene un mecanismo de autodestrucción equipado por si lo pierdo para evitar que la información se filtre."

"[De acuerdo. ¿Pongo el objeto en cuestión en esa cavidad que tiene una tapa?]"

"Es de sentido común, pero sí. Ponlo ahí y luego camina sin dejar que algo tape las demás aberturas del aparato. El rastro te dirá si se hace más fuerte o débil, y también la dirección desde donde se sintió el aroma."

"[OK, lo intentaré. ¿Se puede usar la bicicleta para hacerlo, o solo se puede si se va a pie lentamente?]"

"La velocidad reduce la precisión, pero para ser clara creo que deberías usar tu bicicleta ahora. Creo que están en un edificio abandonado en una zona despoblada en las afueras de la ciudad, así que son tan solo unos cuatro kilómetros si vas en la dirección correcta." Ellen manejó su Tablet para ver los mapas y GPS de la ciudad, y dio instrucciones sobre la dirección a tomar al chico que había del otro lado del teléfono.

Realmente ella no estaba de acuerdo con que Kamisato se arriesgue de esa forma, y menos cuando ella no podría protegerlo esta vez.

Pero esa misma mañana pudo notar que estaba apagado. Literalmente, sus reacciones, emociones y acciones parecían retrasadas, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar.

Para ella, esto no solo era para salvar a esa tal Elza, amiga de la infancia… ex amiga de la infancia de Kamisato Kakeru, sino también una misión para salvar al propio Kamisato Kakeru.

* * *

 **Otra vez, es en el tercer capítulo de cada saga que hago una especie de sinopsis o resumen acerca del pasado de algún personaje, y debido a la aparente falta de información, no pude decir mucho acerca de Elza. Aun así, este es mi fanfic y los personajes son como se me da la gana, obviamente basados en como son en la novela, pero sin duda yo los combino como quiero.**

 **A partir de aquí queda claro que esta saga no acabará en cuatro o cinco capítulos, y es que aunque esperaba hacer algo simple, claramente no puedes armar una historia con solamente dos o tres escenas interesantes y un puñado de conectores. Hacen falta conversaciones, explicaciones y mas para que el resto funcione.**


	22. Conflicto mágico, rescate

Repasemos la situación.

Una cábala mágica secuestro a Elza, maga de la cábala mágica de nombre Templo por un Día.

En el proceso, el chico de preparatoria que era Kamisato Kakeru quedó envuelto de tal forma que decidió involucrarse, esta vez voluntariamente.

Ahora, la cábala mágica Templo por un Día iniciará una invasión con cuatro miembros en la base de la cábala del enemigo, y un chico en bicicleta irá allí para salvar a quien alguna vez fue su amiga de la infancia. Esa amiga de la infancia iba a ser usada como carnada para atraer a la cábala Templo por un Día.

Con estos tres bandos dispuestos de esta forma, esto empieza a las 9:00 am ese día viernes de principios de noviembre.

Uno comenzó caminando entre los arboles con la frase "Listo, ya hemos deshecho suficientes sellos" que fue respondido con la frase "Genial, ahora vamos a demostrarles a esos bastardos lo que significa meterse con nosotros."

Otro comenzó con la frase "Bueno, aquí tienes tu agua. Volveré con los compañeros que sean lo bastante inteligentes como para rendirse" que fue respondida con el sonido de dientes apretados.

Y el ultimo comenzó con el tipo de chico de preparatoria normal dejando su bicicleta a un lado mientras hablaba por teléfono "Estoy en la entrada del bosque, ¿por dónde debería entrar?"

Y el escenario era un edificio arruinado de tres pisos, rodeado de 150 metros de campo liso, y un pequeño espacio boscoso rodeándolo todo.

* * *

Un grupo pequeño estaba caminando de forma coordinada en línea recta hacia el edificio. Previamente habían usado magia para crear un espejismo enfrente de ellos, así que era similar a tener una sábana impresa frente a ellos para confundirse con el terreno.

Obviamente no podían ser muy rápidos, y si se usaba un rastreo apropiado en el área apropiada, podrían terminar siendo descubiertos en segundos. Era posible que de hecho ya hayan sido descubiertos, pero ser capaces de acercarse era conveniente de todas formas.

"…"

No intercambiaron palabras. Incluso si habían borrado su rastro por visión, aun podrían ser oídos, y si no tenían cuidado con sus pisadas, terminarían dejando huellas. Pero ya habían discutido todo esto y analizado el mejor patrón de ataque. Era un plan difícil, y las circunstancias podrían cambiar en cualquier momento, pero las prioridades eran;

Primero, asegurarían la entrada para evitar caer en una trampa justo al inicio.

Segundo, buscarían un modo de avanzar en parejas para encontrar a Elza y asegurarla.

Tercero, se encargarían de la recuperación de miembros y tratarían en lo posible de derrotar a la mayor cantidad de magos enemigos posible.

Por último, asegurar la salida estando todos juntos… de ser posible.

Mientras tomasen eso en cuenta, sus acciones siempre tendrían un objetivo.

Y ya estaban a 10 metros de la entrada más cercana, mientras que las ventanas parecían fáciles de atravesar.

"(Es hora de demostrarles lo que significa Templo por un Día)" Fia se relamió los labios mientras se preguntaba qué pasaría primero.

Y de un modo diferente, un chico de preparatoria entro al edificio.

"[Ahora deberías poder activar el rastreador de Ciudad academia.]"

"Okey… Pero no está leyendo nada, o más bien no detecta ninguna coincidencia."

"[Eso es porque no han encontrado y pasado por la entrada secreta que estas usando. La máquina no puede rastrear un rastro de aroma si dicho aroma no ha pasado por un lugar que no ha sido ventilado en un tiempo. Por ejemplo, el túnel que estas recorriendo. Pero eso juega a tu favor, todavía no te detectan. O más bien, no te consideran como posible enemigo, ni saben del lugar en el que estás.]"

Ahora mismo, Kamisato Kakeru estaba en lo que parecía un túnel subterráneo en dirección al edificio arruinado en el que supuestamente debería estar Elza.

En pocas palabras, Ellen le había informado que aunque había elegido su casa como escondite, eso no era porque no tuviera otros lugares en la ciudad. Ella tenía una variedad de escondites con equipo en ellos, y ese edificio abandonado es uno de ellos, por lo que obviamente tenía también una entrada oculta.

Solo fue una coincidencia que esa cábala usase el mismo espacio, y también que no se dieran cuenta de los dispositivos, por lo que al menos tenían la ventaja.

Sin embargo, no era perfecto. Para el estudiante de estatura promedio, el pasadizo de 160 cm de altura lo obligaba a agacharse ligeramente, pero quejarse al respecto solo le hacía entender que su tensión se estaba disipando.

Lo cierto es que el plan que habían armado estaba basado en tres premisas nada alentadoras;

Uno, Kamisato Kakeru era totalmente inútil y débil en una confrontación directa. Literalmente no podían confiar en él si no tenía alguna ventaja obvia.

Dos, Kamisato Kakeru tampoco poseía conocimiento o habilidad para enfrentar magos ni escapar de sus trampas.

Tres, Kamisato Kakeru estaba solo.

Con esas premisas, el plan realmente era escabullirse, recuperar a Elza e irse sin ser descubierto. Si una pelea solo iba a hacer las cosas difíciles, entonces no ser descubierto y aprovechar que para ellos él no existe es la mejor opción.

"[Por cierto, no te lo había preguntado, ¿pero qué exactamente es lo que recuperaste para rastrear a Elza?]"

"Oh, se trata de….. De…" Kamisato dudó acerca de decirle.

Él había recordado el día anterior, y aunque no sabía cómo se habían desarrollado las cosas, tuvo la vaga sospecha de que podría encontrar "algo" que le pertenecía a Elza hasta ese día. Como le quedaba cerca, fue y revisó, y ya sea por buena o mala suerte, lo encontró.

Dentro del aparato había puesto ropa interior. Presumiblemente seria la que estaba usando Elza el día anterior.

El corazón de Kamisato se sintió como si se resquebrajara cuando las encontró, y sonó como si las piezas se separasen cuando la tomó y guardó en su mochila.

Pero sea cual sea el caso, el descubrimiento le ahorró mucho tiempo, y tiempo era algo que necesitaba.

Pero no podía solamente decir "eso no importa, ¿verdad?" a la chica en el teléfono. Ella obviamente querría saber que era lo que estaba usando, y como lo había encontrado, o siquiera como sabía que era algo que podía ser encontrado por ahí.

Y a decir verdad, la chica en el teléfono realmente quería saber la respuesta.

"[Hey, ¡Hey! Kamisato-han, ¿Qué se supone que es eso?]"

"Pues… ehm…"

"[Sabes, aunque lo que has tomado esta contigo, aun puedo analizar el aroma que detecta la máquina para hacerme una idea de lo que hay allí. Y dado que tu personalidad es bastante común, puedo usar el sentido común para entender cuál de las opciones es realmente la que te resulta tan difícil de admitir. Recomiendo que digas de que se trata en este mismo instante antes de que empiece a sacar conclusiones.]"

"¿Qué clase de amenaza es esa?"

"[Una sincera. Si dices lo que sabes, podrás satisfacer mi curiosidad por el momento. Si no lo haces, lo investigaré yo misma y no podrás controlar la cantidad de verdad que obtendré al respecto.]"

"¿¡Por qué tengo que seguir esos rieles que van camino al acantilado sin importar lo que haga!?"

"[No te quejes y habla.]"

"Oh, ¡Esta bien! ¡Se trata de la ropa interior de Elza, ¿de acuerdo?! ¡Ayer habrá tenido alguna clase de pelea extraña y terminó sin ella, así que fui al lugar de la batalla y las encontré! ¡Fui para tratar de ahorrar tiempo y no tener que ir a su casa a buscar algo como si fuera un ladrón o un acosador! ¿¡Estas satisfecha con eso!?"

"[…]"

Ellen se quedó muda.

"¿Eh? ¿Ellen-san? ¿Estás ahí?"

"[Cuando te dije que podías elegir el nivel de verdad me refería a que podías elegir cuanto decirme, no esperaba que lo soltases todo de una sola vez.]" Dijo finalmente.

"…"

Esta vez, fue Kamisato quien se quedó mudo.

"[Pero bueno, trataré de ignorar eso y también de no hacer preguntas obvias al respecto. Solo usaré mi capacidad como rastreadora para informarte sobre cómo está diseñado el edificio, sus entradas y puertas secretas, y demás, así que concéntrate por el momento]"

"… de acuerdo, mejor no olvidemos para que estamos aquí."

Con esas palabras, el chico miró al frente nuevamente, para descubrir lo que parecía ser una puerta en el techo con una escalera hecha en la tierra. Probablemente, estaba justo debajo del edificio en ese mismo instante.

* * *

Luego de llegar, los cuatro miembros de Templo por un Día se separaron en grupos de a dos. Uno entró por una ventana mientras el otro preparaba algunas cosas desde afuera. Ya habían imaginado el escenario de que podían entrar pero no los dejarían salir, así que debían asegurar el escape incluso antes de asegurar el rescate.

Pero eso significaba que dos de los miembros deberían quedarse afuera mientras otros dos entraban hasta lo más profundo de la base del enemigo. Realmente no era una buena apuesta, pero no tenían otra opción.

Pero eso no detuvo el avance de la chica que había entrado junto a un hombre de mediana edad. Ella parecía como si no le importase la posibilidad de alguna clase de emboscada o trampa en ese pasillo maltratado por el tiempo y el abandono.

"O-oye, Fia, ¿no crees que deberías calmarte un poco? Sé cuál es nuestra prioridad ahora que logramos llegar, pero no deberíamos subestimar a…"

"Si tienes tiempo para hablar, también podrías encargarte de revisar el espacio que dejamos detrás, ¿no? No he visto ninguna trampa o símbolo por delante."

Contrario a lo que el rango o la edad podrían sugerir, era la chica de aproximadamente 16 años la que parecía estar por encima del otro mago.

"Muy bien podrían estar usando medios físicos. No puedes detectar una trampa física, ¿verdad? Entonces ten más cuidado."

"No deberías preocuparte por eso. El mal mantenimiento de este edificio hace que sea fácil saber cuándo algo ha sido manipulado o no." tras decir eso, Fia saco una navaja de su bolsillo y talló un símbolo en la pared, que gracias a la humedad se había vuelto tan blanda como la tiza mojada. "¿Lo ves? Puedo hacer una marca en segundos, y nuestras huellas pueden notarse. Si alguien hubiera pasado por aquí, ya lo hubiéramos notado." Replicó Fia con el mismo tono apurado.

Obviamente ella era consciente del peligro en el que estaba. Pero en este caso, su amiga la necesitaba.

* * *

Avanzando por otro corredor estrecho y maltratado por el tiempo y el abandono, se encontraba otra persona que buscaba salvar a Elza. Esta persona habló por teléfono con alguien más.

"Sabes Ellen, para ser un escondite, el sitio está bastante dañado."

"[Soy una rastreadora, no limpiadora. Además, prefiero que mantenga a la gente alejada, no atraer gente. De hecho, tratar de traer a alguien que limpie podría hacer que alguien lo vea, y revelaría su ubicación. No es fácil encontrar un lugar que haya sido prácticamente olvidado y a la vez este oculto de la civilización.]"

"No me quejaba por eso. ¿Realmente esta máquina puede encontrar el rastro de Elza aun con tanta suciedad?"

"[Si el lugar tiene ventilación, al menos una partícula salida de Elza debería haber llegado para ser detectada. Cosas como el viento y la ubicación de las puertas pueden definir bastante la precisión por aire, así que podrías intentar encontrar partículas en el suelo. Pero claro está, recuerda que si ella fue traída, entonces alguien debió traerla, y a menos que se haya cambiado de ropa y dado un baño, la persona que la trajo debería de tener también su olor, así que si no tienes cuidado terminarás yendo directamente hacia el enemigo.]"

"Si, ya había pensado en eso. Quizás debí pedir que me traigas también alguna cámara o algún drone."

"[Si, claro, como si esas cosas no llamasen la atención. Si quieres ver del otro lado de esquinas usa trozos de vidrio o algo reflejante. Si necesitas ver a través de puertas o paredes, busca si encuentras alguna grieta o abertura. También trata de usar tus otros sentidos, y recuerda pasar por las salas que te marcaré en el mapa que enviaré a tu teléfono dentro de poco.]"

Tras decir esto, Ellen cumplió su palabra y envió un correo al teléfono del chico usando su Tablet. Debido a que aún estaba en modo de llamada, el chico dudó sobre si colgar la llamada para abrir el correo, o revisarlo después.

Ciertamente, la debilidad de Kamisato era un callejón sin salida que le impedía hacer algo por sí mismo, pero esa debilidad hacia que nadie tome en cuenta su presencia.

Pero la chica dio unas palabras finales antes de colgar.

"Sabes, ¿no crees que esto que estás haciendo es bastante excitante?"

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Kamisato Kakeru. Y no solo porque hayan sido dichas casi con curiosidad.

Realmente, era la primera vez que realmente pensaba en lo que hacía.

Se le había dado tiempo para pensar, y más de una persona le había dicho que era mejor quedarse atrás para alguien como él. Incluso la propia Elza le había dicho que se alejara en un principio.

Pero había decidido ayudar.

Si una persona estaba siendo tratada de forma cruel frente a él, obviamente querría hacer algo al respecto. Y si ese alguien era alguien que conocía desde antes, la cosa se hacía más obvia. Él la salvaría.

Y todas las circunstancias a su alrededor que lo hacían más peligroso, también lo hacían más emocionante.

Kamisato tenía miedo, y podía sentir su propio pulso si se quedaba quieto por un momento, pero definitivamente, no podía negar que todo esto era excitante en cierto modo.

Así que…

"Heh, tienes razón en eso." Respondió casualmente.

"[¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Acaso estás de acuerdo!?]"

"Pues sí. Meterse a un edificio arruinado a escondidas para salvar a alguien de una cábala mágica suena como algo sacado de un videojuego que combina el espionaje con lo paranormal, así que sí."

"[Ohhh, así que lo interpretaste de esa forma…]" Kamisato tuvo un mal presentimiento acerca de cómo Ellen había dicho eso y lo que podría significar, pero la chica no le dio tiempo de pensarlo más. "[Yo me refería a que era excitante eso de rastrear a tu ex amiga de la infancia por medio del olor de su ropa interior.]"

El chico se paralizó en su lugar.

Todos los sonidos del mundo se volvieron distantes en un instante.

Por un momento, Kamisato pensó seriamente en regresar, olvidar a Elza, llegar a su casa, y patear a la idiota que había dado el comentario como si fuera algo de conocimiento común.

Prácticamente, le había robado el orgullo del rescate.

Ahora Kamisato Kakeru había sido degradado a pervertido con un aparato de alta tecnología.

El chico estuvo a punto de echarse al suelo y llorar, pero algo lo regresó al mundo original.

Una explosión.

Y no fue la única. Múltiples explosiones surgieron del piso encima suyo en alguna dirección al frente.

"(Rayos, necesito alejarme de aquí.)"

Era posible que las explosiones no sean algo destinado a llegarle a él. Probablemente alguien más estaba teniendo su propia batalla en este mismo momento. A decir verdad, el día anterior Fia le había dicho que ella y el resto de la cábala se "encargarían del resto", así que era probable que estén peleando contra quienes se hayan llevado a Elza en ese mismo momento.

Pero Kamisato no tenía ningún poder con el que apoyarla, y hasta temía la posibilidad de que terminaran derribando el techo (que para ellos debía ser el suelo) y lo encontraran. Para él, la mejor arma era el sigilo.

Así que se concentró en seguir buscando por el edificio. Cortó la llamada que aún mantenía con Ellen y se fijó en el mapa que le había enviado por correo. En ese mapa, encontró la ubicación de al menos dos puertas secretas bastante cercanas a él, por lo que eligió la que lo llevase más hacia adentro del edificio.

Movió los restos de un mueble que parecían estar pegados a la pared por la suciedad, y descubrió que de hecho ese mueble servía como "manija" para así abrir la pared en cuestión. Literalmente.

La pared se abrió y muchas de las evidencias de que esa era en realidad una puerta estaban cubiertas por el mueble, y a través de dicha puerta-pared, Kamisato encontró una habitación algo más limpia y sin puertas evidentes. Probablemente era una habitación secreta.

Miró de vuelta el mapa y descubrió que era verdad, y que sin contar la puerta por la que entró, había otros dos pasajes. Cerró la puerta-pared detrás suyo, y miró de vuelta el mapa, analizando las rutas más cortas y seguras para llegar a al menos uno de los tres posibles lugares en los que estaba marcado que podría haber un prisionero.

* * *

El sonido repetido de explosiones e impactos podía oírse desde afuera del edificio, y dos miembros de la cábala mágica Templo por un día lo atestiguaban.

Elza era la prioridad de esta cábala para actuar, pues es también la maga que hacía que un grupo de magos alcanzase el potencial que llegaron a alcanzar.

Lo que sabían, es que una de las batallas no acabó bien, y que el enemigo que habían hecho contrató a un mago de otra cábala para tomar a Elza. Debido a eso, no habían podido prepararse de antemano, y terminaron perdiéndola antes de poder agruparse.

La misión de rescate no fue bien recibida, pues Elza era el as del grupo, y una batalla de grupos sin ella complicaba las cosas. No muchos iban a arriesgarse por un rescate que podría terminar mal.

Debido a esto, solo cuatro miembros estaban en esa misión de rescate.

"Creo… que es hora, ¿verdad?" dijo uno de ellos.

"Realmente no disfruto de hacer esto, pero es la única forma en que todos salgamos vivos." Dijo el otro.

Pero si uno de los miembros era el líder de la cábala, quien tenía una deuda con Elza, y la otra era una buena amiga de esta, ¿Por qué había otros dos? ¿Qué motivos podrían tener esas dos personas para arriesgarse de este modo en una batalla que muy bien podría ser inútil?

La respuesta fue dada por una mujer joven con un delantal y una apariencia madura.

"Ahora bien, ¿Quieren que restrinja sus movimientos y los muestre a sus compañeros, o prefieren que yo misma los "incapacite", y deje de lado para luego decirles a ellos que fallaron?

"…"

"Oh, vamos, no pongan esas caras. Ustedes aceptaron traicionar a sus compañeros para así unirse a nuestra cábala. Tienen suerte de que incluso yo participe en fabricar este acto por ustedes."

"Aun recuerdas el trato, ¿verdad?"

"Si, sí. Se rinden, los demás entienden su situación desesperada, y deberán rendirse a cambio de que los dejemos vivir. En cierto modo me agrada que aun tengan cierto respeto por sus compañeros."

"Como sea, solo apúrate."

Cuando la noticia del secuestro de Elza llegó a oídos de Templo por un Día, la mayoría de los miembros decidieron desertar, y esos dos no eran la excepción. Simplemente fueron contactados por la cábala rival para sabotear el plan de rescate a cambio de mantener los daños al mínimo. También tendrían el beneficio de una posible posición favorable en un futuro.

Puede que a esos dos se los pueda llamar traidores, pero la verdad es que un mago siempre velará por sí mismo antes que por los demás. Siempre y cuando sus acciones no dificulten su objetivo, seguirá adelante.

Y ninguno de los dos tenía un objetivo que les impidiera fallarles a sus compañeros, o que solo pudiera cumplirse perteneciendo a Templo por un Día.

* * *

Las explosiones siguieron resonando en el edificio, llegando incluso hasta el espacio más profundo del mismo. En él, una chica encadenada cerró los ojos tratando de no pensar en sus compañeros estando en peligro.

"(Si hubiera sido más fuerte, esto no habría sucedido.)"

Ella había sido el pilar más importante de su cábala mágica, y sabía que todos contaban con ella. Aun así, le falló a todos al salir de su zona segura y enfrentar a alguien que obviamente la superaba.

Y todo por un chico, que quizás solo recordaba su nombre y nada más.

Ese chico no sabía nada acerca de su vida como maga, y definitivamente no podía esperar que hubiera hecho nada para ayudarla.

En otras palabras, había decepcionado a sus compañeros para ayudar a alguien a quien solo ella conocía.

"(¿Realmente… qué diablos hice?)"

Existía la posibilidad de que incluso hubieran podido vencer al nuevo mago con el que se había encontrado si es que ella se hubiera mantenido a salvo. Y no era no hacer nada, sino quedarse quieta, contener sus ganas de luchar para así obtener el mejor resultado al final.

Incluso si era a costa de quien fue su mejor amigo, sería para proteger a los amigos que ahora tenía.

Nadie la hubiera culpado por no ir a salvarlo, pero cualquiera la culparía por arruinar su oportunidad al actuar de forma imprudente.

No había ganado nada con actuar de forma egoísta. Y ni siquiera podía decir que se sentía bien con el resultado

"(Lo siento)"

Pensarlo no la llevaría a nada, y decirlo en voz alta no serviría sin alguien que la oyese. Pero la presión en su pecho no parecía que fuera a liberarse si no lo hacía de todas formas.

Se permitió una última acción egoísta.

"Todos, lo siento…"

Las palabras fueron tenues pero claras, y resonaron en la habitación vacía, dividida por una reja de madera cubierta de papeles escritos con símbolos de santuario.

Lo siguiente que resonó en la habitación, fue una puerta abriéndose.

Por un momento, Elza se preparó para confrontar a algún mago enemigo (aunque no hubiera podido hacer nada) o para encontrar a algún mago amigo.

Pero quien apareció estaba totalmente fuera de sus expectativas.

"Elza, ¡Sabía que esa era tu voz!"

Vestía un uniforme escolar azul con corbata. Tenía el cabello café con ojos del mismo color.

Llevaba un extraño aparato en sus manos, y tenía una expresión que mezclaba alivio, alegría y confianza en su rostro.

"Ah…"

La expresión de Elza se paralizó, y su rostro pareció "desmoronarse" y empezar a formar lágrimas.

Esto era producto de muchas emociones como para enumerarlas, pero el chico de preparatoria interpretó las cosas de otro modo.

"¿Ah, qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaron en algún lado?"

"K-Kakeru… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"¿Qué hago aquí?" Kamisato Kakeru sonó algo confundido, pues solo tenía una razón para estar allí. Y no dudó en responder. "Vine a salvarte."

* * *

 **Si los primeros capítulos dividían los eventos según el tiempo que pasaba entre ellos y se centraban en Kamisato, estos últimos dos capítulos dividieron los eventos en varios puntos de vista. Eso realmente ayuda a hacer ver que hay acción aunque no muestre ni el 50 % de esta, simplemente pongo las cosas a explicar, y dejo las cosas tediosas o aburridas a imaginación del lector.**

 **Pero el punto principal de esto fue… ¡El tsukkomi definitivo! (tsukkomi es el término usado para el personaje que es humillado)**

 **Releyendo el NT 14 en busca de información, me fije en la frase que dice Ellen cuando deja claro que usó la ropa interior de Elza para resolver el problema en el que estaba, y realmente fue un problema andar pensando en cómo es que podría meter una búsqueda con ropa interior involucrada, y para colmo, de un modo que haga que el chico normal de preparatoria siga diciendo que es un chico normal de preparatoria, así que lo ilusioné con el término "¿No crees que esto que estás haciendo es bastante excitante?" para elevar sus esperanzas y aspiraciones… y luego destruirlas con la frase "…rastrear a tu ex amiga de la infancia por medio del olor de su ropa interior." Para que el orgullo se evapore como alcohol en el suelo caliente.**

 **A veces me sorprendo de mí mismo.**

 **Por favor, lean el siguiente capítulo.**


	23. Conflicto mágico, reunión

Una cábala mágica se había fragmentado y dividido para tratar de lidiar con el secuestro de su mejor miembro.

Otra cábala mágica estaba tendiendo trampas psicológicas para así lograr una victoria completa.

Y un chico de preparatoria había entrado a salvar a su amiga de la infancia.

Ahora mismo, el que estaba más cerca de lograr su objetivo era…

"Vine a salvarte, Elza." Dijo Kamisato mirando tras la reja de madera a la chica encadenada al muro. "Pero lamentablemente, no tengo nada para romper cadenas."

"… ¿Por qué?" Elza se veía en shock.

"Pues… Bueno, no es como si hubiera pensado en traer de antemano unas herramientas, ¿no crees?"

"No, eso no, ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Oh, eso. ¿Me creerías si dijera que simplemente no podía soportar la idea de que hicieran lo que se les diera la gana contigo?"

No hubo dudas en sus palabras.

Incluso si sonaba irracional, esa era la única verdad que motivaba sus acciones.

"Pero es un problema. Quizás pueda encontrar algo por aquí que sirva para cortarlas, pero antes debo quitar esta reja." Dijo Kamisato examinando la reja de madera que servía para cerrar el espacio en el que estaba Elza.

"Solo… vete." Elza pareció escupir sus palabras.

"¿Mh?"

"¡Vete! ¡Esto no es algo en lo que debas meterte!"

"Pero ya estoy metido, y no me iré sin ti."

"¡Pero…!"

"Sin peros." Una explosión hizo vibrar las paredes. "Por cierto, creo que tus compañeros están luchando, así que mejor nos apuramos para irnos."

Kamisato sujetó la reja de madera improvisada y la agitó un poco, notó que de hecho estaba suelta y apoyada contra algunos muebles, por lo que simplemente movió dichos muebles y dejó que la reja cayese al suelo. Viéndola desde arriba, Kamisato se dio cuenta de que tenía varios papeles escritos en ella, así que pensó en algo relacionado con lo que Fia le dijo sobre la magia y el significado de los símbolos e imaginó alguna clase de barrera mágica que solo los magos podían entender.

Ahora, quedaba algo más importante.

Elza estaba encadenada al muro y el chico no tenía herramientas para hacer algo al respecto.

"Dime, ¿sabes si hay alguna cosa que podamos usar? Como una barra de metal al menos." Kamisato revisó algunos muebles a medio pudrir, que podrían ser incluso más fáciles de romper que de abrir si se trababa la puerta de alguno, pero no encontró nada lo suficientemente conveniente.

Pensó sobre la posibilidad de romper las cadenas golpeándolas con algo, cuando se le ocurrió algo más simple.

Kamisato se acercó a Elza y sujetó las cadenas que la retenían a la pared. Pero no solo las sujetó, sino que también jaló de ellas con fuerza. La pared se agrietó en la zona en la que las cadenas estaban insertadas, pero no cedieron.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Simplemente pensé, ¿Y si mejor intentaba romper la pared?". Puede sonar aún más imposible, pero este edificio arruinado literalmente se está cayendo a pedazos solo. ¿Podrías ayudarme con esto?Es bastante débil, pero aun así es mejor si ambos nos esforzamos, ¿no crees?"

Elza no dijo nada más y decidió ayudar a jalar de los grilletes con sus muñecas, mientras Kamisato jalaba de la cadena. No pasó mucho hasta que la que sujetaba el brazo izquierdo de Elza se desprendiera de la pared arrancando la parte más externa de la misma.

En silencio, tomaron la cadena restante y jalaron con fuerza. Ahora que ambos usaban ambas manos, la cadena se desprendió aún más rápido que la otra, y ambos cayeron de espaldas al suelo.

Más sonidos de explosiones resonaron en la celda, como si los apurasen a levantarse.

"Sabes," dijo el chico de preparatoria levantándose. "no sé si hay alguna clase de señalo alarma, pero creo que sería mejor que nos vayamos antes de que alguien más venga, así que… ¿¡Ugh!?"

En ese momento, el cuello de su camisa fue sacudido por alguien.

Ese alguien, era Elza, quien lo miró con una expresión que parecía la de alguien a punto de llorar.

"¿Por qué…? ¿¡Por qué no te quedaste quieto en tu casa!? ¿¡Por qué viniste y te arriesgaste de esta forma!? ¡Termine así porque quise salvarte, así que…!" la chica tragó saliva antes de volver a gritar. "¿¡Por qué no solo te quedaste a salvo!?"

Mientras era sacudido, Kamisato pensó en lo que oía y entendió la confusión de Elza.

Fia le había comentado antes de que ella y Elza se habían quedado escondidas, pero que Elza había salido del escondite para protegerlo. Incluso cuando eso significaría perder la batalla y dejar a su equipo al ser secuestrada.

Y ahora, Kamisato había ido en contra de su deseo original y había acabado en medio del campo de batalla con tan solo una ideología.

El chico pensó en el pasado, cuando aún eran amigos cercanos, y eligió el mejor curso de acción que conocía. Puso una mano sobre la cabeza peinada salvajemente de la chica y dijo.

"Lo siento."

"¿Qué estas…?"

"Realmente, lamento si hice algo que no te haya gustado. Pero también lamento decirte que no me disculparé como corresponde hasta que salgamos de esto con vida, los dos."

"Kakeru..."

Kamisato no estaba interrumpiendo a Elza. Simplemente ella no podía articular sus palabras como le gustaría.

Es cierto que estaba preocupada por su amigo de la infancia. Y también es cierto que últimamente nada de lo que había hecho estaba bien.

Pero estaba feliz. Después de tanto, volvió a hablar con Kamisato Kakeru.

Pero él tenía algo más por lo cual disculparse.

"Ah, y perdón por esto…" dijo pasándole un aparato extraño a Elza.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?"

"No se trata de que sea eso, sino sobre qué es lo que hay _adentro_ de esto."

"¿?" Elza miró el aparato y vio algo que parecía ser una pequeña puerta para meter objetos. Cuando la abrió, vio un objeto de tela con un color y diseño… que pudo reconocer.

Mientras tanto, Kamisato se había soltado del agarre, alejado un poco y le había dado la espalda mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

"Verás, las necesité para encontrarte, así que te las devuelvo."

"…"

Ni Elza supo cómo evito gritar tras entender que es lo que había dentro de la máquina.

* * *

Un par de pisos encima, un par de magos estaba luchando contra un grupo de al menos cinco.

Normalmente un dos contra cinco era total desventaja, pero si se tomaba en cuenta que estaban en interiores, que los dos se repartían en ataque y defensa, y que esos dos eran los dos más hábiles entre los 7 que habían en ese pasillo, lo raro era el hecho de que esos dos estuviesen apenas resistiendo en lugar de superando al enemigo.

Pero había una razón detrás de esto.

"¡Maldición! ¡Ese último ataque debió derribar a al menos uno!" exclamo el hombre de mediana edad mientras mantenía una distancia segura.

"No queda de otra. ¡Este lugar esta obviamente preparado para reducir el poder de nuestra magia!" le respondió Fia detrás de él.

"Tsk. ¿Qué es lo que esos dos están haciendo afuera? Deberían haber preparado lo necesario para "mejorar" este lugar, o al menos enviado una señal en caso de que estén siendo atacados."

"No lo sé, pero quejarse no resolverá nada. ¡Rápido, lance algo que los haga perdernos de vista al menos por un momento!"

Tras oír esto, el hombre hizo un gesto, convulsionó ligeramente y lanzó alguna clase de ataque que levantó el polvo del suelo y llenó el pasillo frente a ellos con dicho polvo. Acto seguido, se volteó y vio a Fia moviendo un mueble… y a una parte de la pared junto con el mueble. No hizo preguntas y cruzó la puerta recién descubierta para entrar a una habitación algo más limpia, pero con un aire que se sentía estancado.

Ambos oyeron pisadas del otro lado de la puerta secreta y se prepararon para una confrontación, pero los pasos siguieron de largo, como si pensasen que habían corrido por el pasillo. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que finalmente suspiraran algo más relajados.

"Es extraño que no nos hayan encontrado. Supongo que no han estado aquí mucho tiempo, así que es posible que no sepan de este cuarto secreto."

Pero solo estaban haciendo tiempo. Ellos dos no podrían con la cábala rival, y si se quedaban escondidos mucho tiempo, sus perseguidores empezarían a buscarlos aún más intensamente. Una habitación secreta era inútil si se volvía conocida su existencia.

"No sé qué estarán haciendo esos dos afuera, pero yo hare algunos preparativos por aquí dentro. En cuanto acabe, nos vamos." Dijo Fia empezando a escribir garabatos tallándolos con una navaja en el suelo y paredes.

No, no eran garabatos. Todos esos eran símbolos y círculos mágicos especiales.

La cábala mágica Templo por un Día no tenía ese nombre solo porque sonase bien, sino que había un motivo para el nombre.

Cada miembro tenía sus conocimientos y habilidades, pero muchos miembros por si solos no lograban mucho más que simples trucos de magia que muy bien podrían mostrarse en una fiesta sin llamar mucho la atención. Además, no eran ni 50 miembros, así que lo que los destacaba no era ni su número, ni su poder individual.

Pero eso podía cambiar cuando se los usaba del modo correcto.

Templo por un Día fue el nombre que se le dio a la cábala por un cierto modo de organización, en el que se "invocaría" al dios menor de un templo.

Debido a que el significado mágico que tienen las cosas varía dependiendo de su similitud, su poder y su difusión o alcance, la "invocación" del poder de un dios dependería primero de crear un entorno ordenado y correctamente proporcionado. Esto podría darse en un templo apropiado, pero no serviría en una batalla real, ni les habría hecho más renombre que ser una cábala con una buena defensa en su propio territorio.

Es por eso que todos se necesitaban entre sí.

El líder de la cábala podría ser el médium que invoque el poder del dios en cuestión, pero si el espacio se arruina entonces dicho poder será totalmente inútil.

Tanto Elza como Fia eran piezas más que cruciales para que funcionase. Una se especializaba en barreras y reconocimiento mágico, mientras que la otra era hábil en la organización de todos por medio de una variante del "Kokkuri-san".

Si bien el resto de los miembros eran importantes, su participación se limitaba a contener a los enemigos que amenazasen el proceso general, y preparar algunas cosas. Los tres más importantes eran aquel que hiciera de médium, Elza quien organizaba a amigos y enemigos con su poder de posesión, y Fia quien manejaba y moderaba la intervención de fuerzas externas con sus barreras.

Por lo tanto, Templo por un Día era un tributo a ese método en el cual el área se convertiría en el templo o santuario adecuado para el dios cuyo poder es invocado.

Pero siguiendo esa línea de análisis, Templo por un Día solo tenía algunos miembros realmente fuertes, y si uno de los miembros clave estaba restringido, los otros apenas podrían valerse por su cuenta. Por ejemplo, secuestrar a quien se encarga de la organización.

Otro modo de debilitar enormemente al grupo era convertir el espacio en algo lo más alejado de un templo en el que un dios residiría. Por ejemplo, luchar dentro de un edificio arruinado debido al abandono y el clima.

Todos sabían eso cuando supieron en donde estaba su compañera Elza, y solo un puñado obtuvo el valor para luchar incluso en esas condiciones.

El plan de esos cuatro consistía en dividirse en dos, un dúo entraría para salvar a Elza, y los otros dos prepararían el espacio con símbolos para reforzar la magia de los primeros. En caso de éxito, el ahora trío se las arreglaría para salir como sea posible mientras los otros dos se encargaban de defender un área para el escape.

Pero ya casi iba media hora y aún no había señales de que la magia del hombre se hiciese más fuerte. De hecho, cada vez que atacaba, dañaba el edificio, por lo que su magia se hacía cada vez más débil.

Los símbolos que Fia estaba dibujando eran para mejorar la afinidad de edificio con lo que era un templo, pero el efecto desaparecería luego de salir de la habitación secreta. No hace falta decir que si los descubrían y destruían los símbolos, las cosas volverían a cero, pero al menos podría hacer una diferencia.

La chica con la navaja se levantó y observó al hombre. Tenían que irse.

Incluso cuando esa habitación con aire estancado era su mejor refugio, los dos no dudaron en salir una vez que asumieron que ya habían hecho lo que necesitaban hacer.

Elza no iba a rescatarse sola.

* * *

Elza camino por los pasillos dañados junto a un chico de preparatoria que aun usaba su uniforme escolar. Pero aunque iban juntos, sus actitudes eran bastante distantes.

Debido a acontecimientos explicados en el final del primer segmento de este capítulo, Elza golpeó a Kamisato Kakeru con los grilletes y cadenas que estaban en sus manos hasta cansarse, por lo que ahora mismo él estaba con algunas contusiones caminando detrás de ella, y ella no volteaba la vista para verlo en ninguna ocasión.

Aun así, no se alejó de él, ni él se hubiera alejado de ella.

El aparato de rastreo de Ellen ya no era de utilidad, y ya no tenía ese objeto que había sido usado para rastrear su olor, por lo que Kamisato lo estaba llevando más por una cuestión de responsabilidad con las cosas de había caminado por ahí buscando su botella de monedas, pero al final se rindió y continuó su intento de encontrar a sus compañeros. Su idea era encontrarlos, hacerles saber que estaba bien, e irse todos de allí.

Entraron en una habitación secreta que Kamisato encontró gracias al mapa que Ellen le había enviado. Curiosamente, aun no encontraban a nadie en su camino, pero eso era conveniente dado que ninguno de los dos podía pelear realmente.

Pero de pronto, Elza sujetó a Kamisato del brazo y se detuvo.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, nos encontraron?" preguntó el chico.

"No es eso, se trata de eso de ahí." Dijo señalando el suelo, o más bien, algo que parecía tallado en el suelo. "Fia-san debió haber pasado por aquí y escrito esto. Quizás aún sigan cerca de aquí."

"Entonces tenemos que averiguar a qué dirección habrán ido y…"

"No hace falta. Si tengo razón, su plan debería ser buscarme para que salgamos apoyándonos con nuestras magias, y este símbolo debe ser un preparativo para el templo…" Elza habló de temas que Kamisato no comprendió, pero no la interrumpió porque tenía la esperanza de que si seguía hablando encontraría una pista de como continuar. Y no se equivocó. "…así que probablemente estén del lado norte del edificio, por aquí."

Elza se dirigió a la puerta por la que habían entrado y regresó al pasillo anterior. Esto podría ser como volver atrás, pero si el punto de llegada cambiaba entonces su mejor opción era ir a ese punto de llegada. Usaron el mapa de Kamisato para encontrar la mejor ruta hacia el sector norte del edificio, y caminaron con confianza hacia allá.

Al menos cuatro personas los miraron directamente luego de que abrieron una puerta para dirigirse a otra habitación.

"…..Oh." Kamisato comprendió la situación bastante más rápido que los demás.

La cábala a la que se estaban enfrentando quizás también se estaba dirigiendo al lado norte del edificio.

* * *

Si antes estaban preocupados, ahora estaban desesperados.

Dos figuras corrieron por el pasillo mientras un grupo de tres los perseguía por detrás.

Habían escapado gracias a una habitación secreta, y se habían encontrado con la botella de monedas de su compañera, pero cuando revisaron el sitio más asegurado y con probabilidad de contener a alguien encerrado, se encontraron con lo que parecía una reja de madera en el suelo y escombros ligeros en el suelo.

Por si fuera poco, un grupo de seis que se hallaba buscando algo (o a alguien) los había visto y parecieron cambiar sus prioridades, enviando a tres a buscarlos a ellos mientras otros tres se quedaron a continuar con lo que hacían. Y si no tenían cuidado, podrían terminar reencontrándose con los que habían perdido hace poco.

Ahora mismo Fia y el líder de la cábala Templo por un Día escapaban doblando esquinas, pasando por puertas y atacando de vez en cuando, pero su misión seguía siendo la de encontrar a su compañera Elza.

De algún modo lograron perder a los magos que los perseguían al derrumbar parte del techo detrás de ellos, pero mientras se alejaban, oyeron pasos desde el frente. Y esos pasos se dirigían a ellos.

"¿¡!?"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Oyes eso? ¡Hay alguien más corriendo por aquí! ¡Más adelante!"

"¿O sea que nos estaban rodeando? Maldición… ¿Espera, crees que podamos atacarlos por sorpresa?"

"No de forma directa, pero si los encontramos en una esquina, podríamos golpearlos por sorpresa."

Tras oír esto, Fia tomó la botella con monedas de cobre de 10 yenes para usarla como arma blanca. Bien usada, esa botella permitiría ataques capaces de derrotar grupos completos, pero la maga capaz de sacar el potencial de esa botella no estaba aquí en este momento.

Los dos miembros de Templo por un Día se acomodaron detrás de la esquina, y oyeron los pasos acercarse. Con suerte, el golpe derribaría a uno y los demás se confundirían, tiempo que Fia usaría para atacar un poco más, y que el líder de la cábala aprovecharía para atacar con su magia apenas viese la oportunidad.

Cuando los pasos llegaron a su máxima proximidad, Fia balanceó la botella como si fuera un bate e impactó de lleno en la cabeza de su objetivo, derribándolo de un modo casi cómico en el que las piernas del golpeado se levantaron hacia adelante por la inercia mientras la cabeza se echaba hacia atrás, para finalmente caer de espaldas.

Fia salió de su escondite para confrontar a quienes sean que estén tratando de atraparlos… y se topó con una cara familiar.

"¿¡Waaahhh!? ¿¡Elza!?"

"¿¡!? ¿¡Fia-san!?"

* * *

Más o menos 30 segundos antes, Elza y Kamisato Kakeru se habían encontrado con un grupo de cuatro magos, pero aprovechando el factor sorpresa, y el hecho de que Elza podía usar las cadenas con grilletes que aún estaban en sus muñecas como armas improvisadas, lograron deshacerse de dos de ellos. Trabaron la puerta poniendo un trozo de madera algo húmeda en la base de la puerta para reducir su movimiento, y corrieron por donde vinieron, decidiendo tomar una ruta algo más larga, pero conveniente mientras no tuviera inquilinos no deseados.

Dado que tenía el mapa en su teléfono, el chico de preparatoria normal Kamisato había tomado la delantera mientras veía la pantalla de su teléfono.

Por lo tanto, fue incapaz de hacer otra cosa que girar su cuerpo 90º hacia atrás cuando un objeto contundente lo golpeó en la cabeza, dejándolo con la conciencia sin saber si apagarse, o luchar por seguir allí.

Elza reaccionó con una mezcla entre miedo, ira y sorpresa, pero todo eso fue opacado por la confusión cuando oyó palabras en un tono de voz que reconocía.

"¿¡Waaahhh!? ¿¡Elza!?"

"¿¡!? ¿¡Fia-san!?"

* * *

Regresando al presente, Kamisato estaba en el suelo fuera de combate, Elza estaba confundida, Fia lo estaba aún más, y el líder de la cábala no sabía dónde meterse o que decir y hacer. Aun así, fue el primero en hablar.

"¿Pero qué? ¿Quién es este chico?" preguntó refiriéndose al recién vencido chico de preparatoria con uniforme escolar en el suelo gimiendo lentamente.

"¿¡Ah!? ¡Ese es el chico del que te hablé, el que hizo que Elza rompiera la formación y se expusiera frente al enemigo!"

"¡No! ¡El me salvó! ¡Llegó hasta mí y me liberó de la prisión! ¡Incluso me estaba mostrando un camino a la salida, pero yo le dije que primero tenía que reunirme son ustedes!"

"Oigan, oigan. Sé que tienen cosas que decirse, y cosas que explicar, pero solo respóndeme esto, ¿ese chico es amigo, o enemigo?" preguntó el líder de la cábala señalando a Kamisato.

"Amigo." Elza no dudó ni tardó en responder.

"Ya veo… como sea, ya nos reunimos, ahora queda escapar de aquí."

"Nadie va a ir a ningún lado." Dijo una voz nueva desde el lado del pasillo por el que vinieron Fia y el líder. Junto a su voz, un grupo de magos se acercó desde el extremo del pasillo por el que llegaron Kamisato y Elza.

Los tres miembros principales se habían logrado reunir, pero ahora estaban rodeados.

La chica que les hablo y ahora estaba sola en uno de los extremos del pasillo y llevaba un delantal y aspecto maduro, pero su rostro revelaba que podría ser menor de edad. Aun así, y estando sola, irradiaba una presencia que hacia parecer que enfrentar al grupo del otro lado sería más fácil y efectivo.

"Voy a darles mi elogio, realmente no creí que pudiéramos tener tantos problemas. Si ese chico de allí no hubiera aparecido, Elza no habría escapado, ni hubiéramos tenido que gastar a un tercio de nuestros miembros para tratar de buscarlos. Y por si fuera poco, esta situación no esperada también hizo que nuestras fuerzas se redujesen ligeramente por heridos y demás. Pero bueno, no cambiara el resultado. Renuncien. No pueden ganar."

"Interesantes palabras viniendo de alguien que aun con un ejército no ha podido detener a cuatro personas en su propio campo de juego." Retó Fia.

"Estaba tratando de crear una situación controlada en la que pueda "negociar" sin que opongan resistencia, así que fui bastante estricta. Eso significa que los cambios de plan rompieron la armonía e hicieron que la mayoría tenga que improvisar o correr por ahí confundidos."

"Sigue sonando a que no te preparaste bien." Siguió desafiando Fia.

"¡Fia-san, por favor deja de empeorar la situación!" le rogó Elza detrás de ella.

Pero difícilmente la situación pudiera empeorar. Una vez más, estaban rodeados, y aunque estaban los tres juntos había un chico "amigo" al que deberían evitar herir.

Y los magos de la cábala rival no iban a quedarse quietos mientras los miembros restantes de Templo por un Día pensaban en un plan.

* * *

 **Personalmente, me doy cuenta de cómo es que mientras más capítulos medianamente largos tengo, "menos" eventos ocurren. Ojo, pongo todo lo que me parece necesario y lo que se me ocurre que quedaría bien, pero de ahí a hacer más de 3000 palabras contando como es que los equipos se reúnen es algo que no puedo solo pasar por alto.**

 **Aun así, cortar el capítulo en otra parte no quedaría bien, y quizás solo estoy pensando así porque hace dos capítulos que todo ocurre en un solo edificio, comparado a los otros en los que siempre había movimiento y cambios de escenario como parte de la gracia.**


	24. Conflicto mágico, escape

Mientras su consciencia tambaleaba, sus recuerdos y pensamientos le llegaban fácilmente.

[Él había sido amigo de Elza, y con ella pasó momentos felices en su infancia.]

Explosiones pudieron oírse sumado a algunos gritos y quejas.

[Se separaron en la secundaria, y tomaron caminos separados. Él creció como un estudiante de secundaria normal, y siempre creyó que Elza habría hecho lo mismo. Al año siguiente, pudo verla de vez en cuando con la apariencia de una chica delincuente, y frecuentando lugares algo apartados con gente mayor que ella.]

También sintió una presión en sus brazos y su cuerpo siendo apoyado en algo… no, en alguien más mientras se movían.

[Pero nunca pensó que había tomado un mal camino. Nunca la vio tener problemas, y como era casi su vecina, podía saber que siempre volvía a su casa a descansar, por lo que siempre pensó que ella solo estaba pasando por su etapa rebelde de un modo diferente al más tranquilo. Siempre pensó que ella había obtenido el valor para enfrentar al mundo de un modo más activo que el típico estudiante que habla de las cosas y las separa en bien y mal, y que había elegido su camino por su cuenta.]

Sintió su cuerpo ser sacudido de forma ligera e indirecta, o sea, como resultado de que la persona cargándolo este corriendo.

[Pensándolo de esta forma, Kamisato Kakeru nunca pensó que había abandonado a su amiga de la infancia, sino que involuntariamente le había dado el espacio que necesitaba para "florecer"y ser quien quisiese ser. Por lo tanto, Kamisato Kakeru nunca habría hecho nada malo, incluso si eso significaba que al final se volvieran extraños.]

Algunas voces le hablaron al oído. Algunas parecían decir su nombre, y otras solo decían "¡despierta!", pero sonaban casi apagadas.

[Pero nunca pensó en que estaría en algo peligroso. Él estaba bien con ser un desconocido para ella, pero no si es que su separación termino con ella siendo parte de algo peligroso. Ese chico que siempre había caminado un sendero de tranquilidad y rutina había hecho la vista gorda de ella, por lo que cuando ya fue imposible ignorarlo, ya era muy tarde para hacer algo al respecto. "Elza es una maga".]

Varios sonidos violentos lo despertaron, más una sensación de flotación y un impacto fuerte. Se sentía como una caída al suelo.

[Aun así, ella se había arriesgado para salvarlo por su pasado, aun cuando no se viesen, aun cuando no se hablen, aun cuando sus vidas sean tan diferentes, ella lo salvó como pudo.]

El chico apretó los puños y sujeto el suelo para ponerse de pie, encontrando que estaba rodeado por tres personas dándole la espalda. Y esos tres (sin contarlo a él en el centro) estaban rodeados por un gran número de personas. Kamisato comprendió que de algún modo lo habían arrastrado por el edificio en un escape desesperado y habían terminado destruyendo el suelo a sus pies, pero aun así seguían estando rodeados.

Pero en base a todo lo que había pensado en esos segundos que había estado aturdido, solo tenía una conclusión.

[Ahora él la salvaría a ella como pudiera.]

* * *

La misión realmente se había echado a perder. De toda la cábala, solo cuatro habían decidido ir por Elza, pero solo dos de esos cuatro estaban esforzándose realmente. Según palabras de la chica con un delantal, los otros dos los habían traicionado a cambio de que se les diera la opción de rendirse y conservar sus vidas, pero para Templo por un Día, eso muy bien podría ser un engaño para hacer que se rindan cuando todavía tenían oportunidad de lograrlo.

Pero para ser francos, el futuro que les esperaba se veía negro.

El poder de fuego que tenía el enemigo era superior en ese momento, los superaban en número y podrían tener refuerzos escondidos por ahí.

Mientras tanto, Templo por un Día tenia pocos miembros, el espacio en el que estaban era inconveniente, y tenían a alguien a quien proteger y que una de ellos no quería dejar atrás incluso si eso significaba fallar en su escape. En pocas palabras, un lastre, un peso muerto que no podían quitarse de encima.

Sabían eso perfectamente sin necesidad de hablarlo, pero nadie quería o podía hacer algo al respecto.

La chica con delantal habló desde el piso de arriba.

"¿Hasta cuándo van a seguir con esta resistencia inútil? Lo repetiré cuantas veces sea necesario, pero es una molestia. Ríndanse, no tienen oportunidad."

"…"

"¿Sin reacción? ¿Acaso no están ya lo bastante acorralados? Realmente solo queremos a la maga con la magia de posesión, así que en lo que a mí respecta los demás podrían morir."

Múltiples ojos se clavaron en las cuatro personas que estaban en ese piso inferior. Múltiples personas se preparaban para su siguiente movimiento, entendiendo que cada acción que hacían solo tendría dos resultados; o ganaban con el siguiente movimiento, o se acercaban aún más a la victoria. Si estaban esperando, era para saber si la victoria seria con la muerte de sus enemigos, o con su rendición.

Kamisato entendió eso, y también el hecho de que si él lo entendía, entonces todos los demás también, y probablemente lo hacían desde antes de que despertara.

Y una de las personas que sabía eso habló cerca de él con una expresión de dolor.

"Creo… que debemos aceptar su oferta." Dijo Elza.

"P-pero…" Fia trató de responder, pero tras decir "pero" se quedó sin palabras. O quizás comprendió que no tenía nada que decir.

"Tampoco me gusta, pero prefiero eso que perderlos a todos."

"Siempre supe que tenías un buen corazón, pero eso es una debilidad para un mago." Dijo el hombre de mediana edad. "Y ahora, parece que tienes una debilidad aún más grande que ellos pueden aprovechar. Créeme cuando digo esto, si aceptas ahora, aceptarás siempre."

"¡…!"

Aunque no le estaban hablando directamente a él, pudo entender las palabras usadas. Se estaba refiriendo a que como civil, Kamisato no tenia poder alguno, por lo que sería un blanco mucho más fácil de atacar si lo encontraban. El chico apretó los puños mientras pensaba en eso.

Elza apretó los dientes por un tiempo tras esa declaración, pero al final, sus músculos se relajaron, su expresión se suavizó, y la mano que sujetaba su botella con monedas redujo la fuerza de su agarre.

"Lo siento, pero es mi decisión, no la tuya, ni de nadie más. Y definitivamente, no quiero perderlos." Dijo Elza finalmente.

"Oye, no vas a…"

"¡Detente, idiota!"

"¡Hey!" Elza gritó, pero fue para que su voz llegara a la persona que había hecho la amenaza poco antes.

La chica esbozó una sonrisa cruel mientras esperó en silencio a que los acorralados se rindieran.

Elza iba a tirar la toalla, y aunque no estaban de acuerdo, los otros dos no fueron capaces de detenerla. Obviamente no podían cuando sus vidas estaban literalmente a punto de ser consideradas desechables.

Pero cuando iba a decir el término que la chica con delantal quería oír, alguien alzo la voz ligeramente. O quizás solo sonó fuerte debido al silencio que había llenado el espacio.

"Gracias, Elza, pero no necesitas preocuparte. Ten algo más de fe en tus compañeros, ¿no crees?"

"…" Elza se quedó en silencio.

"…" Los dos magos de Templo por un Día se quedaron en silencio.

"…" Los magos rodeándolos se quedaron en silencio.

"… ¿De qué demonios hablas?" la chica con delantal no se quedó en silencio por mucho.

"A simple vista, parece que no tenemos otra opción más que rendirnos, o desgastarnos hasta ser derrotados. Pero la opción de escapar aún no ha desaparecido." Kamisato siguió hablando de forma casual, como si descubriese un arma secreta que nadie conoce. Y muy lejos no estaba.

"Por favor, ¿Qué aún no ha desaparecido? ¡Qué ridiculez! ¿¡Acaso aun no entienden su situación!? ¡Ya me estoy cansando de andar dándoles la oportunidad de salvarse! ¡Pero se acabó! ¡Si no se rinden en este instante, decidiré que sus vidas no valen la pena!" la chica con delantal ya parecía exasperada. Realmente parecía que iba a dar la señal de ataque si esto se alargaba un minuto más.

Pero Kamisato ya se había hecho la idea. Y habló a sus compañeros.

"No sé mucho de la magia, ¿pero puedo pensar en que alguno de ustedes tiene un poder capaz de romper paredes? Lo digo porque veo que alguien habrá roto el suelo y por eso nos caímos, y no sé si fuimos nosotros o ellos."

"Pues, quienes rompieron el suelo fueron ellos, pero creo que tenemos suficiente poder de fuego como para hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo, tendríamos que centrarnos, y no podemos hacerlo lo bastante rápido como para derribarlos a todos." Respondió el líder de la cábala al que Kamisato solo conocía como un hombre de mediana edad.

"De acuerdo ¿Y alguno de ustedes puede resistir impactos fuertes? No me refiero a nada demasiado extremo, sino a algo que nos dé una defensa contra al menos uno de esos ataques que puedan romper paredes."

"No, hasta ahora he usado algo de magia de viento para desviar la mayoría de ataques. Después, solo resistimos esquivando y golpeando sus propios ataques con los nuestros." Respondió Fia.

"Ya , con eso me alcanza" dijo Kamisato mirando su teléfono y luego a la habitación en la que estaba.

"Kakeru… que, ¿Qué estas tratando de hacer?"

"Elza, a ti es a la única que conozco, y pareces ser importante para ellos. ¿Podrías pedirles que confíen en mí? Tengo un plan, pero necesitare que sigan mis órdenes de forma automática, y que lo den todo en cada movimiento para así lograrlo."

"…"

Los tres magos no respondieron directamente. La voz de ese chico de preparatoria tenía la confianza de alguien que ya estaba salvado, pero ellos no comprendían a que se refería. Puede que si ese chico decía cuál era el plan, los magos rodeándolos lo oirían e interferirían, así que era más seguro guardarlo en secreto, pero no saber tampoco los dejaba tranquilos.

Y la cábala rival tampoco estaba tranquila. Aunque las posiciones no habían cambiado, el aire a su alrededor parecía haberlo hecho. Era como si toda la ventaja se hubiera esfumado.

Pero solo lo parecía. Con una orden, todos retomarían los ataques y recordarían su superioridad. Solo era cuestión de tomar la iniciativa, y sin importar quien la tomara Templo por un Día perdería.

"Fia-san. Jefe…"

Elza empezó a hablar. Todos mantuvieron el silencio.

Si decidía rendirse, la pelea terminaba. Si decidía creer en Kamisato, la pelea podría continuar o terminar. Su palabra tenía poder, y ella decidió usarlo.

"… por favor crean en Kamisato Kakeru. Yo creeré en él, así que por favor crean en él conmigo."

Eso fue todo.

"…" Kamisato esbozó una sonrisa ligera ante esta frase.

"…" la chica con delantal cerró los ojos lentamente, como si quisiera convencerse de algo. Había determinado que ya no esperaría, aun cuando eso pudiera hacer más difícil que Elza se uniera. Pero había otros miembros de Templo por un Día que podrían usar para "convencerla".

"….. Bueno, supongo que es mejor que no hacer nada" Fia aceptó la petición con calma.

"….. Espero que sepas lo que vas a hacer. Ahora mi poder es tuyo." El líder de la cábala Templo por un Día también aceptó.

"Gracias…" Kamisato asintió y miró a su alrededor en silencio. Ahora, los magos rodeándolos los atacarían a matar, pero el plan del chico aun tenia oportunidad siempre y cuando actuase rápido. Y el plan comenzó con una orden directa. "¡Ataquen la pared en esa dirección!" gritó apuntando a una dirección en el piso en el que estaban.

Tanto Elza como el líder atacaron a la vez sin pensarlo mucho. Elza lanzó una ráfaga de monedas en esa dirección, y el hombre realizó un gesto con las manos. Un instante después, la pared fue destruida, y un temblor poco seguro recorrió el suelo sobre en el que estaban algunos de los magos que los rodeaban. Ellos se movieron hacia atrás, y los que estaban del otro lado prepararon ataques desde su posición.

Kamisato gritó otra orden mientras avanzaba en dirección hacia la nueva puerta creada al destruir una pared.

"Fia, ¡Desvía lo que sea que nos lancen hacia el suelo! Todos, ¡Síganme!"

"¿¡Te estas divirtiendo acaso!?" Fia sonó algo molesta, pero decidió hacer lo que se le dijo, al menos para evitar ser golpeada por los ataques del enemigo.

Obviamente, una sola defensa de viento no era suficiente para evitar varios ataques simultáneos, pero lograron evadir la mayoría del daño al seguir a Kamisato y alejarse de donde estaban. La chica con el delantal les gritó desde arriba.

"¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Aun no entienden!? ¡Tenemos este edificio rodeadooooo!"

Aun así, las cuatro figuras desaparecieron en el hueco en la pared y se adentraron aún más en el edificio. Mientras corrían, Kamisato volvió a dar una orden.

"Ahora, ¡ataquen la pared de la derecha y vuelvan a atacar para destruir el pilar que verán al otro lado!"

"Eh, de acuerdo."

"Espera un minuto, ¿Cuál se supone que es el plan?" preguntó Fia desde atrás.

"Por ahora, lanza viento hacia el frente para quitar el polvo y ver el camino. Y dije que confiaran en mí, ¿no?"

"Si, pero por si no oíste a esa chica de antes, dijo que tenía el edificio rodeado. Podría haber trampas, ¿sabes? Ahora nuestras vidas son casi irrelevantes. Quizás hasta maten a Elza." Respondió mientras hacia lo pedido. Mirando hacia atrás, pudo ver a la chica con delantal siguiéndolos con evidente odio en su expresión.

"Si insistes, digamos que sé un par de cosas sobre este edificio que quizás esa cábala no. ¡Disparen al techo detrás de nosotros, ahora!"

"¡D-de acuerdo!" Elza controló más monedas para destruir el techo detrás de él pero de algún modo la chica con delantal detrás de ellos dispersó todo eso con alguna clase de poder extraño. "¡No funcionó!"

"¡No te preocupes, no estaba buscando detenerla, solo hace falta seguir destruyendo las partes importantes!" Kamisato gritó esto casi sin sentido, pero tras unos segundos se dieron cuenta.

El techo había sido destruido y echado escombros el suelo, que fueron instantáneamente repelidos por la chica con delantal. Pero luego de unos segundos, más escombros cayeron desde esa abertura. Escombros más pesados y macizos, como si hubiera habido algo que estaba apoyado sobre esa parte del techo. Fia se dio cuenta de qué eran esos escombros.

"N-no puede ser… ¿Eso que derribamos fue un pilar del edificio?"

Elza y el líder se sorprendieron tras oír esto, pero Kamisato no redujo el paso. De hecho, instó a los demás a continuar corriendo hasta cruzar otra puerta. Allí, volvió a dar una orden.

"Ahora, ¡ataquen la esquina que ven por ahí y luego que Fia se deshaga del polvo para que podemos correr hacia la izquierda!"

"¡Espera un momento! ¿¡Cuál se supone que es el plan!?" preguntó Fia sin dejar de correr.

"¡No hay tiempo!, ¡ahora!"

Los magos de ataque cumplieron con su palabra y no cuestionaron la orden, y aunque no le agradaba, Fia también cumplió con su parte. Los cuatro pasaron por el boquete recién abierto y continuaron su carrera.

Realizaron acciones similares un par de veces más, e incluso perdieron a la chica con delantal que los perseguía tras bloquear su camino. Pero aunque habían decidido confiar, gradualmente se dieron cuenta de las intenciones del chico de preparatoria.

"No puede ser…" Fia habló con voz entrecortada. "¿¡Acaso estas tratando de demoler el edificio desde dentro!?"

El chico no respondió directamente, pero su intención fue clara en sus palabras.

"Ahora, ¡destruyan el pilar de allí en este mismo instante!"

"¡Kakeru!" le gritó Elza desde un lado. Ella estaba de su lado y quería confiar en él, pero si lo que dijo Fia era cierto, entonces solo terminarían siendo sepultados junto con la mayoría de magos que los perseguían.

"¿¡En serio creen que hay otra forma!? ¡Y prometo explicarlo todo una vez que estemos a salvo, así que háganlo!"

Si bien su gritó fue rudo, tenía determinación. Al final, obedecieron y destruyeron el pilar.

Y eso fue la gota que rebasó el vaso… o más bien, el chorro de agua que llenó y rebasó el vaso.

Con el pilar de apoyo destruido, grietas en el techo se formaron y extendieron. Serpentearon por el camino que habían recorrido hasta el momento. Las grietas recorrieron el techo y paredes como si buscasen un punto de apoyo, pero los huecos y boquetes provocados durante el escape solo aumentaban el daño y ritmo de destrucción.

Como si quitasen una carta del castillo de cartas el edificio empezó a caer desde dentro, comenzando por la sala en donde estaban Kamisato Kakeru y Templo por un Día.

* * *

Cuando las cosas están realmente mal, a veces uno olvida las pequeñas cosas que están mal. Eso es lo que le pasaba a una chica con delantal en una habitación destruida.

Estaba herida y sentada sobre una pila de escombros, creada tras la destrucción del interior de medio edificio de cuatro pisos. Ella había sido medio enterrada entre los escombros, pero se salió usando magia, sacó a algunos de sus compañeros y les ordenó reunir al resto. Pero su prioridad era encontrar a los miembros de Templo por un Dia y a ese chico, así que las heridas eran algo secundario.

Y mientras ellos hacían lo suyo, ella había recibido una llamada a través de su "teléfono", que en realidad era un aparato mágico de comunicación.

"[No puedo creer que hayas fallado.]" Dijo una voz a través de un teléfono.

"…" la chica con delantal no respondió.

"[Por si fuera poco, no aprovechaste la oportunidad que ese miembro de Culto al Sacrificio te otorgo al aceptar participar en esto.]"

"…"

Para asegurar el éxito de la misión, habían contratado de forma temporal a un mago de una cábala de mayor poder, mago que se fue tras traer a Elza, pues allí era donde su contrato terminaba. Y literalmente, él había hecho la parte más difícil de la misión, la de traer a Elza viva, lo cual también debilitaría enormemente a la cábala Templo por un Día.

"[Y solo dos magos llegaron a salvar a la chica, con cada desventaja aplicable, y aun así lograron su objetivo.]"

"Sobre eso…"

 _"_ _[¿Ahora qué?]"_ Preguntó lentamente la persona al otro lado del aparato mágico. Estaban a quien sabe cuántos kilómetros de distancia, pero aun así la chica se estremeció como si un dedo se le clavase en la espalda.

"Hubo algo inesperado. Alguien más vino, alguien desconocido, incluso para algunos de los miembros de Templo por un Día."

"[¿Era un mago?]"

"Eso creo. De algún modo pasó a través de mi barrera de detección sin ser detectado, pero podría haber tenido un cómplice, pues ni yo ni ninguno notó que tuviera alguna clase de magia ofensiva o defensiva."

"[Entonces, fracasaste debido a dos magos y una persona que podría ser totalmente normal.]"

"¡Pero no era normal! Estaba rodeado y acorralado, y sus compañeros estaban a punto de rendirse, pero ese chico mantuvo la compostura y encabezó un suicidio tratando de aplastarnos con él."

"[Lo dices como si hubieras encontrado los cuerpos inertes. Pero no lo has hecho, ¿verdad?]" Dijo la voz con un tono inquisitivo.

"Pues, no. Pero tarde o temprano tenemos que encontrarlos. El edificio colapsó, pero no hubo fuego ni explosiones, ni tenían una salida,así que deberían haber dejado cadáveres enterrados. Solo es cuestión de tiempo, señor."

"[Mas te vale, Machina. El plan era tener a Elza con nosotros, por lo que no la queríamos muerta. Pero si es libre es aún peor, pues entonces puede seguir oponiéndose. No puedes seguir cometiendo fallos o tendrás que pagar las consecuencias de ello.]"

Tras decir eso, la persona cortó su llamada. La chica con delantal que fue llamada Machina guardó el dispositivo mágico en su bolsillo y miró la escena nuevamente.

Todo era un desastre. No solo el espacio se veía espantoso, sino que su situación también lo era.

Ahora mismo, su esperanza era encontrar algún cadáver aplastado por los escombros del edificio. Y de preferencia, de alguno de esos cuatro que crearon esta situación.

* * *

Lejos de ellos, a poco más de 30 metros de distancia y un par de metros bajo tierra, cuatro personas recorrían un túnel subterráneo alejándose del edificio en el que estaban poco antes. Un chico había prometido explicar las cosas en cuanto estén a salvo, pero ya no pudo aguantar las constantes preguntas una vez que reveló la existencia de un túnel subterráneo que conectaba el edificio, con una salida fuera del área.

"Entonces, ¿tu plan realmente era demoler el edificio con nosotros dentro?" preguntó Fia con evidente molestia.

"Pues… si, pero ese no era mi plan original. Al principio solo se trataba de recuperar a Elza e irme, pero luego ustedes llegaron y complicaron las cosas, así que tuve que variar un poco."

"Nadie "varía un poco" y termina ideando como convertir un edificio en una pila de escombros."

"Para ser franco, luego de sentir las explosiones que habían, pensé que sería malo que alguien rompiese algo importante, así que revisé el mapa para saber cuálsería la ruta segura más rápida hasta la entrada del túnel. O sea, la ruta que pase por pilares y puntos de apoyo importantes. Cuando estábamos rodeados, use el mapa para reconocer nuestra ubicación y luego me dirigí hacia esa ruta con ustedes. Lo de derribar esos puntos de apoyo funcionaba tanto para cubrir nuestro rastro, como para poner en riesgo a los que nos pudieran estar esperando. Nadie permanecería estoico en una situación en la que el suelo y las paredes tiemblan de forma innatural, así que obviamente se asustarían y nos dejarían el paso libre."

"Muy bien, ¿pero cómo sabías de este túnel?"

"¿Cómo creen que llegué hasta aquí sin ser notado? Espero que no crean que solo aparecí por arte de magia sin recorrer la distancia que nos separa."

"…"

"Pero, Kakeru, ¿Quién te dijo sobre este camino? Y a decir verdad, habías usado habitaciones secretas como si supieras en donde estaban. Y también está la maquina… ¿¡!?" Elza había empezado a hablar, pero de pronto se sonrojó y calló de golpe.

"Pues fue una amiga a la que ese edificio le servía como escondite, así que conocía entradas secretas, puertas y pasajes había pasado un mapa por correo, así que supe cómo moverme por aquí."

"Entiendo la mayoría de todo esto, chico" empezó a decir el líder de la cábala Templo por un Día. "pero hay algo que necesito saber. ¿Qué propósito tenías al venir a ayudar?"

"Elza fue tomada contra su voluntad frente a mí, y me dijeron que había ocurrido porque trato de protegerme."

"¿Entonces solo fuiste a ayudar para pagar tu deuda?"

"No es del todo correcto, pero podría decirse que sí. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?"

"No." dijo finalmente.

El viaje de salida transcurrió sin complicaciones, y llegaron hasta el final del túnel sin decir nada más importante. Una vez fuera, y con una sincronización bastante curiosa, el teléfono de Kamisato sonó. Y tras algún intercambio de palabras, la voz del otro lado no estaba nada feliz.

"[O sea que perdiste la máquina de rastreo, y demoliste el edificio que usaba de escondite. ¿Es así, Kamisato-han?]"

"Bueno, lo del aparato no fue culpa mía, pues quedé fuera de combate por un rato. Y sobre el escondite, estaba viejo y deteriorado, así que no perdiste mucho."

"[¿¡Siquiera sabes cuantos aparatos electrónicos y tiempo se echaron a perder por tu ansia de destrucción!? ¡Era un escondite perfectamente válido, y eso significaba que tenía equipo suficiente para iniciar una investigación de alto nivel!]"

"Okey, okey, lo siento. Prometo que te lo compensaré algún día."

"[Dudo que puedas compensar equipo valuado en más de un millón de yenes. Y eso solo sería en caso de que solo el equipo delicado se dañase y el resistente siguiese intacto.]"

"…"

"[Dime, ¿los presuntos magos que usaron mi escondite como ring de pelea siguen ahí? De ser así, pásame con ellos.]"

"Ah, está bien."

Kamisato hizo lo suyo y le pasó su teléfono al líder de la cábala diciendo que alguien quería hablar con él.

Por los siguientes dos minutos el hombre de mediana edad empezó a hablar con cada vez más miedo y temor hacia la chica que había querido hablar con él, y al final empezaba a tranquilizarse y solo decir "si" o "entiendo" a todo lo que le decían. Se veía casi como un esposo amaestrado tras los años a quien descubrían un error.

El hombre devolvió el teléfono con algo de alivio y empezó a hablar.

"Bueno, he hablado con Arimura-san y llegamos a un acuerdo. Nos encargaremos de limpiar pistas que hayamos dejado, y de paso trataremos de salvar lo que sea posible salvar en las ruinas del edificio, pero será mañana. Por ahora, deberíamos tratar de bajar nuestro perfil y escondernos, al menos hasta que los demás miembros ya estén informados."

"(¿Arimura-san? A decir verdad, Ellen nunca me dio su apellido…)" pensó Kamisato.

"Espere un minuto, ¿Quién se cree que es esa persona para darnos órdenes?" reclamó Fia con evidente desprecio hacia la debilidad de su líder.

"Pues resulta que es la persona que creó el túnel que nos salvó, y que permitió que Kamisato-kun nos ayudase."

"(¿¡Kamisato-kun!? ¿¡Qué rayos le dijo Ellen a este pobre hombre para hacerlo tan sumiso!?)"

* * *

Los cuatro eventualmente se separaron luego de una despedida ligera, y cuando se iba en bicicleta, Kamisato recibió otra llamada. Esperaba que Ellen empezase a regañarlo nuevamente, pero quien habló era otra persona.

"[¡Kamisato-san, no fuiste a la escuela pero alguien más respondió el llamado! ¿¡Que pasó!?]"

"¿Eh? ¿Claire, eres tú?"

Ciertamente, mientras Kamisato corría por ahí enfrentando una cábala mágica, él había usado su uniforme escolar debido a que se desvió mientras iba a la escuela. Obviamente, Claire, quien no tuvo desvió alguno, sí había ido a la escuela como una chica normal.

O al menos tan normal como podría ser una gemstone relacionada con las plantas.

"Está bien, tuve algunos asuntos que atender y quise evitar que me diesen otra inasistencia en una semana. Por cierto, ¿funcionó?"

"[Bueno, lo cierto es que funcionó bastante bien. Solo ha pasado el primer período y es hora del almuerzo, pero lo cierto es que nadie además de mi notó el cambio.]"

"Eso es bueno."

"[Pero eso significa que nadie se dio cuenta de tu ausencia, como si no tuvieras presencia.]"

"Eso no me molesta realmente. Como sea, ¿dijiste primer periodo? Creo que si me apuro poder llegar a la escuela para después del almuerzo y tener el resto de las clases del día. Bueno, nos vemos en la escuela."

Kamisato se despidió y cortó la llamada. Con su bicicleta y mochila, se dirigió a la escuela a paso apresurado.

Incluso tras enfrentar a una cábala mágica, un chico de preparatoria seguiría siendo un chico de preparatoria.

* * *

Y por otro lado los tres magos que habían logrado escapar caminaban en dirección a su punto de reunión más cercano. Uno de ellos habló en cuanto decidió que ya se habían alejado.

"Elza, ¿en serio crees que ese chico no es un mago?"

"¿Fia-san?"

"Dijo que llegó allí sin ser detectado, pero él solo se refería a no ser visto. Había una barrera que detectaba a cualquiera que entrase al rango suficiente. Es posible que se haya roto después de que parte del edificio se desmoronase, pero eso no explica que no haya sido detectado al entrar. Y no, estar bajo tierra no hace la diferencia a menos que el túnel haya tenido símbolos mágicos dentro, y no noté nada de eso cuando pasamos por ahí." Explicó con recelo.

Ella había dudado al respecto desde un principio. El día anterior dejó que Elza se encargara de la barrera, pero Fiahabía revisado los símbolos usados. Aun así, ese chico había entrado al territorio como si no hubiera habido ningún inconveniente. Y aunque la noche del día anterior ella había hablado con él, había usado una barrera para estar a solas con él, en esa ocasión estaba alejando a otras personas.

Ahora, parecía que había logrado pasar a través de la barrera de detección hecha en ese edificio. Y había pasado de forma casual.

* * *

 **Siento que esta será la saga más larga que haré de Kamisato SS en un tiempo, o al menos la más larga centrada en una chica. Eso sí, predigo que el siguiente será el último capítulo dedicado a Elza.**

 **Si, esto es para Elza. Fia y Machina aparecieron como componentes convenientes que usaré en una saga futura que ya tengo planeada pero no escrita.**

 **Desde un principio pensé en algo como una batalla de cábalas con Kamisato en una de ellas, algo así como la batalla en la Iglesia de Orsola que apareció en el canon de TAMNI, pero a medida que avanzaba las cosas se volvían o demasiado forzadas, o muy disparejas, y eso no me gustaba. De ese modo, tuve que reemplazar algunas cosas, alterar eventos y meter excusas baratas pero convenientes para hacer que esto siga su curso.**

 **Y sobre Machina, digamos que se me ocurrió meterla justo mientras escribía este capítulo, así que reescribí algunas de sus apariciones y la describí como "la chica con delantal". Perdón si no hice mucha referencia a sus poderes, pero de ella solo sé que tiene un hábito con el alcohol (no es prudente meter algo así y que quede con sentido), que es una esposa joven (no sé si es posible tener una descripción acerca de la apariencia de alguien a quien solo llaman de esposa joven, así que no le di ninguna) y que tiene poderes de espíritus elementales (me tomaré mi tiempo en hacer peleas más adelante cuando tenga algun dato o me canse de esperar).**

 **Como sea, espero que si han llegado hasta aquí, no se queden atrás. Lean el siguiente capítulo.**


	25. Conflicto mágico, resolución

Ahora sí que el día se había terminado. Y ese fin fue marcado por un timbre estridente, que marcaba el final de las clases de la tarde en una cierta preparatoria.

Kamisato había logrado llegar a la escuela a tiempo, o más bien a tiempo para decir su nombre en el pasado de lista, pues llegó ligeramente tarde. No pudo almorzar, pero ya comería algo después. Aun así, su estómago rugió durante las clases por lo que pasó algunos ratos vergonzosos.

Ahora, el chico de preparatoria normal llamado Kamisato Kakeru charlaba con otro chico de preparatoria normal quien había respondido al llamado de asistencia ese mismo día. Habían empezado con un "gracias", seguido de un "no hay de qué", para luego ir desviándose a temas algo más abstractos pero no por eso menos importantes.

"Entonces…" dijo el chico. "¿Prefieres sirvientas o enfermeras?"

"Eso es complicado" respondió Kamisato pensando en su respuesta. "Diría… diría que depende de cómo se vea la chica en cuestión…"

"¡Waaahhh! ¡Otra vez con lo mismo! ¿¡Por qué cada vez que te pido tu opinión vas por la ruta segura!? ¿¡Por qué no tomas riesgos!? ¡Ya sé perfectamente que ambas tienen profesiones diferentes y su nivel de capacitación define su atractivo! ¡Pero! ¡Deberías tomar el riesgo y decir si una sirvienta o no! ¿¡Por qué no lo admites de forma sinceraaa!? ¿¡AGHHHG!?"

El alboroto del chico de preparatoria fue silenciado por lo que parecía ser una patada a las costillas propinada por una chica con rizos dorados y uniforme escolar que estaba en el mismo salón de clases. Esta habló con desprecio ante el caído.

"Esta es la razón por la que Kamisato-kun no dice esas cosas. Si lo hiciera me haría más difícil la tarea de mantener el orden en el salón."

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhh" el chico en el suelo gimió mientras se acariciaba el costado.

"Sabes, si quieres mantener el orden en el aula, deberías considerar hablar en lugar de atacar." Mencionó Kamisato desde su posición aun sentado. No es la primera vez que ve a su amigo en el suelo derrotado. De hecho, en más de una ocasión este le había comentado que el sufrimiento era una parte del placer, pero Kamisato nunca tomó esas estupideces como una opción razonable. Él prefería seguir siendo normal.

La chica con rizos miró una última vez al caído y salió del salón luego de tomar su mochila. Kamisato se despidió del feliz idiota en el suelo y también se marchó del aula.

Una figura lo siguió desde atrás y lo llamó.

"Ehm, ¿Kamisato-san?"

"Oh, Claire. ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Qué es lo que hiciste por la mañana?" Claire lanzó una pregunta directamente al asunto que Kamisato intentaba disimular.

"Pues, supongo que tuve que encargarme de algunos asuntos. Pero creo que ya los resolví."

"¿Asuntos?"

"Nada por lo que haya que preocuparse." Kamisato respondió con rapidez, y tratando de desviar el tema "Por cierto, ¿ha habido algún cambio con tu condición? Espero que ya sepas a que me refiero…"

Y hablaron al respecto hasta que se separaron y fueron a sus respectivas casas. El día finalmente había terminado, y podía relajarse.

* * *

A kilómetros de distancia, había una chica con algunas vendas cubriendo heridas simples mientras usaba un teléfono para contactar a alguien.

Esa chica se llamaba Machina, y había recibido un fuerte regaño tras fallar su misión. Tras registrar las ruinas, descubrieron que tenían a 8 heridos, ella incluida, y ningún muerto. Ni de su lado, ni del lado de Templo por un Día. También descubrieron lo que parecía ser un túnel subterráneo y en otra ubicación, equipo de alta tecnología, por lo que asumieron que alguno de los que escaparon sabía más acerca de ese edificio que los demás.

Aun así, no podía decir "no estaba preparada".

Así que decidió separarse del resto y tratar de obtener alguna ganancia de todo esto, antes de reunirse con su jefe.

Para eso, necesitaba hablar con alguien y obtener cierta información. Ahora mismo, estaba sola, en una bodega cerrada y sobre un círculo mágico que repelía el sonido. Parecía bastante protección, pero era necesario considerando a quienes contactaba.

El Culto al Sacrificio. Una cábala mágica con una gran importancia en el mundo oculto de la magia dentro de Japón, lo cual tenía su propio significado considerando los efectos que tenía Ciudad Academia en ese país. Cada miembro tenía un gran nivel y conocimiento, y reunían culturas de casi todo el mundo.

El día anterior, habían logrado contactar y contratar los servicios temporales de uno solo de sus miembros. Y con apenas información que se había reunido, él fue de frente, persiguió, acorraló y capturó a su objetivo, cumpliendo con su encargo perfectamente, y desapareciendo momentos después. Había sido un profesional en toda regla.

Pero era claro que la chica no podía volver a contratarlo, pues solo fue una gran suerte que accediera. Simplemente tenía que saber algo.

El dispositivo había empezado a emitir el tono de espera por unos segundos, y la chica cortó la llamada tras un cierto número de pitidos. Que la llamada se corte en cierta parte tras un cierto número de pitidos de espera era una señal, y él decidiría si responder o no. Si no lo hacía, era conveniente simplemente rendirse en lugar de insistir. Pero si lo hacía…

Lo hizo. El teléfono que Machina tenía en mano sonó una sola vez antes de que ella atendiese.

"[¿Qué pasó?]"

"Necesito información. No es nada serio ni complicado. Solo necesito saber la dirección de ese chico." Sus palabras fueron simples y directas. Ella no quería causar problemas ni hacer que pierda su tiempo, así que fue directamente al punto principal.

"[¿A qué chico te refieres?]"

"Ayer dijo que las magas de Templo por un Día escaparon, así que en lugar de perseguirlas decidió usar a un chico como carnada. Tengo mis sospechas sobre ese chico, así que necesito saber en dónde lo encontró."

"[…]"

"… ¿Hola?"

"[Sabes, ayer hice mi parte del trato y la terminé correctamente. Si aun así estas buscando al chico que fue usado como carnada, ¿puedo asumir que desperdiciaste la oportunidad que te entregué y ahora quieres hacer una propia?]"

"… por favor. Sé que no suena bien, pero cometí errores y sí, desperdicié la oportunidad que me entregó. Pero es por eso que necesito encargarme del resto por mi cuenta, y si tengo la información acerca de dónde encontrarlo, no tendré que hacer una búsqueda por toda la ciudad. Solo dígame el precio de esa información y se lo entregaré apenas pueda."

"[Tu petición es razonable, pero tendré que rechazarla. Verás, cuando me contrataste, aceptaste el precio que puse. La mitad de ese pago fue a la cábala a la que pertenezco, y la otra mitad me la quedé, pero una gran parte de esa mitad que me quedé resultó ser para pagar gastos de hospital míos.]"

Machina no comprendió al principio. Cuando el hombre le había entregado a la inconsciente Elza, estaba intacto. ¿A qué se refería con gastos de hospital?

"[Resulta que hay alguien en mi cábala de mayor rango a la que parece no haberle gustado nada que involucrara a un civil aquí, y me rompió el brazo como "lección". Si digo algo y recibo paga, ella se enterará y me romperá el cuello o peor. Por lo tanto, no puedo decirte aunque quisiera,… ¿¡kgh!?]" La voz del hombre se detuvo con un gemido de susto luego de lo que pareció sonar como una puerta abriéndose de golpe.

"¿? ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Machina sin dejar de oír por el teléfono. El sonido de alguien que parecía estar disculpándose y el de alguien que parecía estar diciendo cosas en un tono de acusación llenó el ruido del teléfono, pero finalmente alguien tomó el teléfono, hizo a la otra persona callarse y empezó a hablar.

"[Hola, soy una miembro de Culto al Sacrificio, y me gustaría saber qué asunto tienes con ese chico. Hasta donde pude oír, suena como si te hubiese hecho fracasar aun cuando es un civil.]"

"…" Machina no dijo nada.

La nueva voz sonaba como la de una chica… no, como la de una niña casi. Quizás fuese incluso menor que Machina a quien le faltaban meses para llegar a los 17. Pero aun si era una miembro de esa cábala mágica de gran poder, Machina tenía sus propios motivos para continuar.

"Por ciertos eventos, sospecho de ese chico. Necesito su dirección para comprobar esas sospechas y actuar si es necesario."

"[Oh, ¿y esas sospechas son tu motivación para involucrar a alguien no relacionado con la magia? ¿No se trata de que estas intentando desquitar tu inutilidad con alguien más débil?]"

"Bueno… es que… un momento, ¿Por qué estas tratando de protegerlo? ¿Acaso sabes quién es?"

Lo dijo de golpe.

Lo dijo sin pensar.

Lo dijo sin saber a quién estaba acusando.

Se había molestado que alguien tan joven le faltase el respeto aun cuando tenía todo su derecho.

Pero la voz al otro lado no pareció importarle. O más bien, habló como si nunca le hubiera importado lo que Machina tuviese para decir.

"[Sí de hecho. Conozco a ese chico normal, y puedo decir que lo quiero bastante. Casi podría decirse que es mi punto débil. Pero ya basta de hablar de él. Hablemos sobre ti ¿Por qué crees que te estoy diciendo esto?]"

Las frases parecieron no tener sentido, pero todas estaban siguiendo un curso de razonamiento. La chica herida tragó saliva cuando llegó a esa conclusión.

"Tú… acaso estas…"

"[ _Ahora que sabes mi punto débil, no puedo dejarte vivir]._ "

"¡…!" aun a kilómetros de distancia, Machina sintió un escalofrió por el modo en el que dijo eso.

"[Pero lamentablemente, hoy iré a cenar con ese chico. Probablemente cocine algo rico y yo quiera dormir después, así que para mañana probablemente me habré olvidado completamente de ti. Pero eso será todo. Toca a mi onii-chan nuevamente, y te diseccionaré.]"

La chica colgó el teléfono tras su amenaza, y dejó a una chica herida paralizada en una bodega vacía.

Lo había dicho casualmente. Lo había dicho casualmente mientras era miembro de una cábala mágica que reunía magos con habilidades por encima del promedio.

Machina soltó su teléfono y salió de la bodega, dejándolo atrás y tratando de mantener sus piernas erguidas sin temblar.

No volteó hacia atrás, ni trato de recuperar ese teléfono cuyo número ahora estaba en posesión de quien sea que haya estado al otro lado de la línea.

* * *

La tarde se había vuelto noche, y ya se había acercado la hora de la cena.

Kamisato había sido regañado por Ellen acerca de su refugio destruido, y respondió con indirectas cuando este le preguntó sobre su apellido recién descubierto.

"Arimura-san es muy largo, así que simplemente sigue llamándome Ellen, ¿de acuerdo?"

"(Bajo ese concepto tu deberías llamarme Kakeru en lugar de Kamisato-han. Bueno, realmente no importa.)"

También discutió un poco con su hermana quien había tenido el día difícil al tener que limpiar el patio delantero que de algún modo había quedado hecho un desastre.

"O sea, sé que me duermo profundamente, pero si hubiera sido algún accidente de auto que derrapó en el frente de la casa, al menos Ellen-san lo hubiera notado. Ella no tiene el sueño pesado. Esto podría ser obra de algún delincuente o bromista. Kakeru, ¿por casualidad has visto gente sospechosa por ahí últimamente?"

"(No me creerías si te dijera alguna de las cosas que he visto últimamente. Bueno, realmente no importa.)"

Al final solucionó casi todas las quejas mostrando un set de yakiniku que recordó que el día anterior había comprado. Ese día habían pasado muchas cosas, y es posible que no hayan sido tan perfectamente resueltas como el asunto que rodeaba a Claire o a Ellen, pues esta última se encargó de borrar los registros. Tampoco podría solo ser uno de los pocos que supiesen del asunto como el viaje forzado que tuvo cuando fue tomado por una nave espacial alienígena. Aun así, sintió que ponerse a pensar en el asunto solo lo haría sentirse preocupado, así que simplemente fue por la ruta perezosa de ignorar el problema y resolverlo si regresaba.

"Por cierto, ¿tenemos vegetales para acompañar?"

Con esas palabras, Kamisato tuvo que salir de la casa para comprar vegetales.

Luego de volver a su casa, descubrió a Ellen tratando de preparar una salsa como aderezo tras leer un artículo en internet. Obviamente la detuvo y usó a su hermana para retener a la chica de pelo largo mientras él tomaba la bandeja y la desechaba ahora que aún no era un peligro para la humanidad.

"Insisto en que nunca voy a aprender a cocinar si no me dan oportunidades para practicar."

"¿Pero para que quieres cocinar si aquí esta Kakeru para hacerlo?"

"(Realmente no sé cuál de estas dos es peor. La que falla horriblemente o la que ni lo intenta.)"

Y al final, (como era de esperar) Kamisato hizo todo el trabajo de cocción mientras las dos hacían lo mínimo para mantenerse entretenidas. Mientras la primera ronda de carne se asaba, alguien tocó la puerta. Fue Kamisato quien decidió ir a ver quién era.

Al abrir la puerta, se topó con una chica de cabello marrón peinado salvajemente. En ese momento no llevaba su pulóver color claro y su falda roja, sino unas ropas mucho más normales. Tampoco tenía su botella con monedas, pero sus bolsillos se veían como si muchas monedas estuvieran en ellos. Probablemente había decidido cambiar su apariencia por el momento.

"Elza…"

"Lamento venir a molestarte, pero tengo que contarte esto. Hemos hecho investigaciones, y nos reunimos con el resto de la cábala a la que pertenecemos Fia, el jefe y yo. Resulta que aunque estuvimos en peligro, las cosas se han calmado sorprendente mente bien. Incluso el polvo que se levantó por el derrumbe del edificio cayó en el bosque antes de llegar a una zona poblada, así que nadie se dio cuenta de nuestra batalla. Fia además puso una barrera para dispersar cualquier atención que pueda ponerse sobre el edificio."

"Entonces, ¿se terminó?"

"No, aún quedan cosas por hacer. Ellen nos hará recuperar lo que se pueda recuperar dentro del edificio, pero iré con el resto de Templo por un Día, así que no habrán problemas."

"¿Templo por un Día?" preguntó Kamisato. Él había oído acerca de las cábalas mágicas, pero no recordaba el nombre de ninguna.

"Oh, lo siento. Es el nombre de la cábala a la que pertenezco, hehe."

Hubo una pausa algo incomoda tras esa risa forzada.

"… Bueno."

"¿Han pasado muchas cosas, no?" interrumpió Kamisato de pronto. "Ahora eres una maga con una cábala a la que pertenecer, y eres importante para ellos…"

"Si…" Elza pareció como si no supiera que decir o como responder.

Pero no fue necesario, alguien más llegó desde atrás.

"Kakeruuu, te estas tardando y la carne se está quemando y… ¿Oh? ¿Elza-chan? ¿Eres tú?" una figura que se veía de 14 pero en realidad tenía 18 apareció y reaccionó cuando vio con quien hablaba su hermano. "Vaya, hace tiempo que no te veía, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Oh, bueno… solo quería saludar y…" intentó decir Elza hasta que fue interrumpida.

"Puedes saludar a todos adentro. Kakeru está preparando yakiniku para… ¡Noooo! ¡Olvidé que la carne se estaba quemando! ¡Kakeru, salva a esa carneeeeeeeee!"

El grito de rescate había sido emitido.

Ve, Kamisato Kakeru. Salva a esa carne de ser convertida en un carbón incomible.

* * *

En ese momento, Elza estaba viendo a su amigo de la infancia correr hacia la cocina, y pensó en lo difícil que podría ser asimilar ese rostro al de una persona capaz de hacer lo que había hecho.

O sea, desafiar a una cábala mágica y lograr su objetivo.

Recordó lo que su amiga le había comentado un par de horas antes.

"Hablé con él antes, y hasta vi su habitación, así que puedo decir que por sí mismo, él no es un mago. Pero eso sólo lo hace aún más difícil. No mucha gente puede pasar una barrera de detección o atravesar un campo anti-personas sin ser afectado, e incluso esa gente tiene alguna característica especial que se puede descubrir si prestas atención. En ese sentido, él era irracionalmente normal.

'Características físicas, mentales y demás son promedio, quizás con un ingenio algo mayor al corriente, pero nada realmente sorprendente. De hecho, es casi como un mago de fiesta cuyos trucos pierden la gracia una vez que los explicas.

'Así que hablé con el jefe y te permitió quedarte cerca de él. Te avisaremos si te necesitamos, pero por lo demás creo que es mejor si lo vigilas de cerca"

"(Así es.)" Concluyó Elza en su mente "(No estoy aquí para divertirme, sino por trabajo.)"

Incluso si se había reunido con su amigo de la infancia nuevamente, Elza era en ese momento una maga de Templo por un Día. Eso no iba a cambiar solo porque en ese momento no llevase su atuendo apropiado ni su gran botella con monedas de 10 yenes. Inhaló y exhaló profundamente pensando en eso y empezó a prestar atención a lo que la chica frente de ella le decía.

"… decidido, te quedas a cenar con nosotros."

Llegó de repente. Quizás estuvo concentrada en sus pensamientos y la chica continúo hablando como si creyese que Elza la escuchaba y aprobaba.

"… ¿Qué?"

"Dije que te quedas a cenar con nosotros. Te vi inhalar el aire lentamente, como si saborearas la carne con la mente. Así que te vas a quedar a cenar."

"¿Eh? ¡No! ¡No vine aquí para comer! Además, no sería justo que solo llegase y empezara a comer sin más."

"Siempre tan justa, parece que el tiempo no cambió eso de ti."

"(Francamente, el tiempo no cambió casi nada de ti.)" Pensó Elza.

"Pero eso significa que puedes quedarte siempre y cuando hagas algo, ¿cierto?

"¿Eh?"

Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo con lo que argumentar, Elza ya estaba preparando la mesa para cuatro personas.

* * *

Afortunadamente, la carne pudo ser salvada… a medias. Kamisato se preguntó seriamente que tan difícil era voltear la carne para las dos idiotas que se quedaron esperando dentro de la casa hasta que olieron a quemado, pero mientras realizaba movimientos rápidos con los palillos, su hermana terminó convenciendo a Elza de quedarse a cenar esa noche.

"(Había carne para cuatro, pero parte de ella se perdió de un lado. Quizás pueda repartirla de a poco y asarla lentamente para que coman más vegetales. De ese modo podríamos tener una cena como se debe…)"pensó Kamisato mientras evaluaba el daño a los trozos de carne que se habían rostizado demasiado de un lado.

Afortunadamente podía raspar las partes más quemadas con un cuchillo serrado, y el sabor podría disimularse agregando mayonesa.

Kamisato logró de algún modo cocinar una buena parte del set de yakiniku y descubrió que las dos idiotas habían hecho que Elza preparase el lugar en la mesa, poniendo platos y demás cosas cuando de hecho ella era una invitada y no debería hacerlo. Sea cual sea el caso, al menos eso hizo que la mesa estuviera bien preparada.

Pero la suerte no era tanta. Cuando ya habían dado las gracias y se preparaban para comer, alguien tocó la puerta nuevamente. Y obviamente, iba a ser Kamisato quien tendría que ir a abrir, pues las otras no querían moverse.

Excepto porque no fue necesario. Para cuando el chico se levantó de la mesa, alguien irrumpió en la cocina abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Kamisato. La invasora era una chica que se veía de 14 años y llevaba ropas holgadas.

"¡Yaaaay! ¿¡Quien preparó carne asada sin llamar a Salome-chaaaaaaan!?" grito la invasora con alegría.

"¿¡Salome!? ¡No me digas que entraste por la ventana de mi habitación, niña loca!" Respondió Kamisato.

"Es muy cruel el cocinar yakiniku y no invitar a tu familia no relacionada por sangre, onii-chan. Además, yo puedo sentir el olor a carne asada a… momento, ¿No es esa una de las que estaban haciendo el ridículo en frente de la casa hace un par de días? ¿Y no es esa que veo allí Elza-chan?" preguntó Salome en cuanto notó la presencia de las nuevas chicas.

"Eh, hola Salome-chan." Saludó cortésmente Elza.

"¡No estaba haciendo el ridículo! ¡Era un enfrentamiento importante para mí!" Contestó nada cortésmente Ellen.

"Oh, vaya. Con esto aumenta el número de invitados. Supongo que Kakeru tendrá que sacrificar más de su parte para que todos comamos bien."

"¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué yo?"

"Es TU hermana no relacionada por sangre. Bueno, también la mía, pero tú eres quien arruinó parte de la carne, así que…"

"¡Pero tú eres la que es incapaz de voltear un poco de carne!"

"No necesitan preocuparse tanto por esto. Simplemente tomaré un cuarto de la carne de todos y así tendré una porción completa con un pequeño sacrificio de todos." Explicó Salome mientras buscaba un plato y palillos nuevos.

"De hecho, si cada quien entrega un cuarto nos quedamos con tres cuartos por persona, excepto por ti, quien tendrá cuatro cuartos. Una porción completa y mayor a la que tendríamos." Explicó Ellen intentando defender su comida con sus palillos. Probablemente ya todos sabían eso, pero parecía gustarle explicar cosas.

Pero a Salome no le hizo mucha gracia.

"A todo esto, ¿Por qué esta como-se-llame en la misma mesa?"

Las discusiones continuaron así como los comentarios y algunas presentaciones necesarias, y fue allí cuando Kamisato se dio cuenta de la diferencia con respecto a la semana anterior. Y sí, había pasado tan solo una semana cuando el mundo de Kamisato Kakeru había cambiado abruptamente, pero no parecía tan malo.

Claire debería de estar con su familia ahora mismo.

Fran debería de estar buscando a la persona a la que (en cierto modo) le debía su vida.

Ellen y Elza estaban aquí mismo, y aunque tuvieron sus problemas, parecían ser felices ahora mismo.

Sus hermanas parecían haber aceptado fácilmente a las chicas nuevas y ya estaban empezando a tratarse como amigas.

Pero si había una cuestión que molestaba ligeramente al chico, esa quizás sería…

"¡Wahh! ¡Kamisato-han, la chica que acaba de llegar se está llevando mi carne sin permiso!

"No eres la única, Ellen-san. Se llevó una porción grande que Kakeru me había servido."

"¡No tienen derecho de quejarse, coladas! ¡Cualquier cosa que prepare onii-chan primero debe pasar por mí antes de que alguien más lo tenga!"

"¡Kakeruuu! ¡Trae más carne!"

… ¿Desde cuándo habían tantas formas de referirse a él?

Y eso sin contar que Claire siempre lo llama "Kamisato-san".

* * *

 **Bueno, ahora puedo estirarme tranquilo, que este capítulo me dio algunos inconvenientes en armarlo, y más de una escena terminó sin pasar el filtro de coherencia. O sea, quería meter a Claire también y hacer que ella y Ellen empezaran a confabular entre si acerca del riesgo de que Kamisato tuviera preferencias hacia chicas más desarrolladas (recordar que las primeras tres chicas salvadas son pequeñas de altura, cabello negro y pechos humildes, nada que ver con Elza, quien las deja bastante atrás.)**

 **Aun así, logré meter algunos cameos y referencias interesantes que aprovecharé más adelante, después de todo, tras el NT 17 que este fanfic pasó a ser más un AU que un anexo a la historia. También me acabo de comprometer a armarle un trasfondo a algunas cábalas mágicas como la de Machina (a la que aun debo un nombre) y las bases de la cábala Culto al Sacrificio a la cual metí casi como un recurso de fondo. Pero no es nada de lo que no pueda encargarme cuando llegue el momento.**

 **Realmente espero poder iniciar la siguiente saga pronto. Ya ha pasado una semana de noviembre y solo voy presentando a poco más de media docena de chicas. Tendré que hacer algunos malabares y acotaciones si quiero que la facción Kamisato acabe con 100 miembros femeninos antes de terminar el fanfic**

 **Y por último, y antes de que se me haga tarde, eso de que Kamisato es inmune a barreras mágicas es un atajo que usaré en más de una ocasión en un futuro para meterlo en conflictos mágicos sin necesidad de un contacto directo e intencional. También es algo así como la primera señal evidente de que Kamisato Kakeru tiene algún poder especial, digamos que una señal del World Rejecter, antes de que realmente sea reconocido.**

 **Por cierto, ahora creo que si vale la pena preguntar.**

 **¿Quién creen que será la siguiente? Como pista, diré que su nombre y apellido ya son conocidos.**


	26. Quizás sea una otaku

**Hola a todos, quizas hayan notado el cambio en la portada del fanfic, y es que debido a mis estudios no he podido centrarme en completar la saga, pero como sentí que este fanfic se estaba quedando casi abandonado, decidí actualizarlo un poco y cambiar algunas cosas mientras me encargaba de mis otros asuntos. Y sé que aunque hace medio año estaba satisfecho con la portada y por eso la mantuve, pero ahora me parecía muy poco interesante, así que me tomé la libertad de cambiarla.**

 **Además, me ha tomado un buen tiempo actualizar, y es que entre la escuela y demás asuntos mi cabeza ha estado mas centrada en historias mas simples y cortas, mientras que a este arco lo he alterado un par de veces en base a ideas que se me ocurrieron mas adelante.**

 **Como sea, he aquí un n** **uevo capítulo y un aviso por si acaso.**

 **Si no te gusta la serie, recuerda que no estás obligado a seguirla. Y si te gusta, síguela, pero no te sientas obligado.**

* * *

Cuando llega el fin de semana, para un estudiante es momento de descansar. Descansar de la escuela claro. Y este estudiante de preparatoria sabía eso.

Debido a ciertos eventos, había estado algo alejado de la escuela, pero siempre encontró tiempo para sus estudios, incluso cuando estaba enfermo. Y el día de ayer se había tomado su tiempo por la tarde antes de la cena para encargarse de sus tareas y tener el fin de semana libre.

Ahora solo tocaba quedarse en casa y relajarse todo el santo día…

"¡Kakeruuu! ¡Habrá un especial de Magical Powered Kanamin durante 12 horas emitiendo la primera y segunda temporada! ¿¡Quieres venir y ver!?"

Maldición.

Kamisato Kakeru se vistió con sus ropas normales (esta vez sí se había encargado de lavarla para tenerla lista) y se preparó para salir durante todo el santo día con una mala cara.

No tenía problemas con esa serie de anime. De hecho, le gustaba bastante en parte por la influencia de su hermana quien solía verlo hasta que Kamisato empezó a interesarse.

El problema era cuando su hermana obsesiva empezaba a hacer alborotos, como una vez en la que tuvo que disculparse con los vecinos luego de que ella gritó con todas sus fuerzas en la batalla final de la primera temporada cuando Kanamin… bueno, supongo que se pueden hacer una idea. Tampoco era bueno cuando ella tomaba de la mano a su hermano en los momentos dramáticos y apretaba hasta que Kamisato sentía sus huesos cambiar de lugar dentro de su piel.

Incluso si el chico se consideraba normal, su hermana no era normal, y el gusto por ese anime tampoco lo era.

"Realmente, detesto esa clase de obsesión." Dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

Kamisato caminó por las calles en dirección al centro de la ciudad. Sabiendo que su casa y todo espacio a tres cuadras de distancia era rango peligroso, el chico había decidido ir a algún centro de videojuegos, un poco para jugar él, otro poco para ver si había algo que le interesase comprar. Pero en definitiva, tenía tiempo libre y nada que hacer.

Había acabado con sus tareas de escuela.

Ellen estaba ocupada obligando a Templo por un Día a recuperar su costoso equipo.

Elza era miembro de Templo por un Día.

Fia también aparte de que era prácticamente una desconocida. Su líder también.

Salome era la clase de persona a la que si querías ver tenías que esperar a que te encuentre.

Y su hermana era la causa de que tuviera que salir de la casa.

Afortunadamente, Ellen podría encargarse de pedir comida a domicilio, así que el chico no necesitaba preocuparse por que su hermana se muera de hambre como con el fin de semana anterior.

"(Ahora que lo pienso, Claire quizás no tenga tampoco nada para hacer.)" Pensó el chico.

Hace prácticamente una semana completa, Kamisato había ayudado a Claire a llegar a su casa, y aunque eso trajo problemas, ahora podía decir que estaban a salvo. Y sabía en donde quedaba su casa.

Aun así, no cambió su rumbo. No tenía motivos para ver a Claire por su cuenta, y era probable que ella de hecho este ocupada lidiando con sus poderes adquiridos. El día de ayer habían hablado un poco al respecto otra vez, y nuevamente el chico se había sentido sorprendido de los avances de esta, pues en menos de una semana ya había logrado controlar ese poder para que no afectase a su vida cotidiana.

"(Si sigue así, en menos de una semana se volverá capaz de usar sus poderes para luchar contra alguien más que Ellen. Ha, solo bromeo.)" Pensó Kamisato con una sonrisa entretenida.

Pensando en eso, siguió caminando por el camino más corto al centro.

Pero tras unos minutos, una multitud bastante grande se había reunido en una de las calles que necesitaba usar. Todos estaban en frente de un edificio adornado con los iconos, logos y pósteres de Magical Powered Kanamin que Kamisato recordaba haber visto en más de una ocasión. Quizás había alguna clase de reunión de fans o algo así.

"(Si había una reunión de fans, ¿Por qué mi hermana no…? Ah, claro. Ella tendría que salir de la casa para eso, y nuestros padres están fuera, así que no pueden llevarla.)"

Por un momento pensó en simplemente rodearla, pero al ver que la densidad no era muy alta, decidió atravesarla. Grave error. Justo cuando la hora cambio de 9:59 a 10:00 am, un par de entradas se abrieron en un edificio, y la multitud duplicó su densidad por metro cuadrado, aplastando a Kamisato y obligándolo a entrar con ellos.

"(¡Ugh! ¿¡Qué rayos!? ¡Me están empujando, pero al menos debe de haber algún control que solo permita el paso a quienes traen entradas, ¿no?!)"

Pero por lo visto el evento no necesitaba de entrada o invitación, o al menos no hubo nada que evitase entrar al edificio directamente. El chico apenas pudo separarse de la multitud una vez que terminó demasiado dentro del lugar. Ahora podía ver el salón sin problemas.

Todo el lugar parecía como una convención de anime pero centrada exclusivamente en animes de chicas mágicas, de los cuales el 50% de todo estaba basado en Magical Powered Kanamin. Considerando que había alrededor de una docena de animes diferentes distinguibles, esta proporción hacia clara cuál era la diferencia en popularidad,

"(Me escapé de mi casa para evitar a una obsesiva de Magical Powered Kanamin, y termino en una convención cuya obsesión es esa misma serie. ¿Es esto alguna clase de karma o qué?)" Se preguntó Kamisato con ganas de encontrar la salida pronto.

Pero…

"(Aunque a decir verdad, solo estoy tratando de matar el rato. Supongo que puedo quedarme un rato hasta que empiece a tener hambre y deba irme. Y quizás hasta pueda conseguir algo interesante…)" pensó mientras observaba a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de la cantidad de gente con cosplays de personajes de la serie.

Por fortuna, no había hombres vestidos de chica mágica a simple vista, o al menos no encontró ninguno con una mirada rápida. También eran frecuentes los disfraces de monstruo y los "uniformes" de uno que otro personaje secundario de alguna serie. Aun así, el inexperimentado chico de preparatoria solo podía distinguir a los que se vestían como Kanamin o algún otro del elenco principal, pues no era muy conocedor de las demás series, y el obsesivo gusto de su hermana le había hecho perder en parte el gusto por la única serie que reconocía aquí.

Mientras veía disfraces por ahí, una voz lo llamó desde un costado.

"Oh, eres tu Kamisato-san."

"¿Mh? ¿Claire?" preguntó Kamisato cuando notó el "san" al final de su apellido, pero se detuvo cuando vio a quien lo llamaba. O más bien se detuvo en cuanto vio cómo se veía.

Baja estatura, gafas y cabello oscura. Totalmente normales en ella pero habían algunos cambios.

Pero llevaba un atuendo bastante peculiar. Llevaba un traje que parecía un impermeable pero modificado con varias aberturas de donde sobresalían ramas cortas y pobladas. Sus habituales flores creciendo en su cabeza ahora eran lo que parecían ser helechos. Kamisato recordó vagamente la primera vez que la vio como gemstone.

"¿También estas aquí por la convención de animes mahou shoujo?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

"No, me metí en la multitud por error y me empujaron hasta que entré. Realmente no quería venir aquí, pero no tengo nada para hacer, así que simplemente me quedé a mirar. Por cierto, ¿de qué se supone que estas disfrazada?"

"No es un disfraz, es cosplay, son diferentes."

"Okey, ¿de qué es tu cosplay?"

"Pues soy Gaian en su estado contenido, quien es antagonista de la primera temporada de Mistic Misty."

Claire puso sus manos en su cintura e hinchó su (modesto) pecho con orgullo.

Kamisato ladeó su cabeza en confusión.

Claire ahora bajó la cabeza perdiendo el orgullo que había juntado.

"Mistic Misty es también una serie mahou shoujo, en la que mas que basarse en resolver problemas al azar de forma rápida la serie es casi una batalla intelectual entre la protagonista y su antagonista, con magia e investigación incluida." explicó Claire ajustando sus gafas.

"Eso no suena como una mala trama para una serie." respondió Kamisato pensativo.

"Lo sé. pero como no hay tantos colores y efectos la gente no se interesa mucho en ella. En serio, la gente debería pensar más en otras serie, y no solo dejarlas de lado simplemente simplemente porque no es Magical Powered Kanamin.

"¡Oye, oye! Más vale que no estés hablando mal de Magical Powered Kanamin, que es la obra líder entre los Mahou Shoujo." Dijo una persona desconocida que apareció de la nada atraído por la posibilidad de proteger el honor de su serie de anime favorita. Y sí, esa persona tenía un cosplay de la serie.

Y más gente se unió al debate. Y discutieron sobre las tramas, personajes, actores de voz, banda sonora, animación, estudios a cargo, duración, dirección…

Mientras tanto Kamisato simplemente se alejó del lugar. Ya estaban hablando acerca de series extrañas cuyo nombre Kamisato apenas si había oído antes, como esa de chicos mágicos de la que había oído a su amigo quejarse tiempo atrás mencionándola como la serie más ridícula que existe.

Mientras se alejaba, un pensamiento surgió en su cabeza.

"(Realmente, detesto esa clase de obsesión)"

* * *

Había pasado ya más de una hora desde que el estudiante de preparatoria Kamisato Kakeru había entrado a una convención de anime de estilo mahou shoujo, y aunque quiso irse al principio, acabó enganchándose con uno que otro puesto con cosas interesantes. Se había encontrado con una disfrazada Claire y separado de esta mientras discutía sobre animes, y se había aburrido rápidamente dado que no conocía a nadie en ese lugar.

Pero incluso cuando llevaba su billetera consigo, no tenía nada que comprar, y aún no tenía hambre como para buscar un lugar en donde comer, así que solo deambulaba mirando lo que le llamaba la atención. Hasta que otra vez fue llamado desde un costado.

"Realmente eso fue cruel, Kamisato-san."

"¿Mh? ¿Claire?"

La chica ladeó su cabeza algo molesta y comentó con desdén.

"Empiezo a pensar que "¿mh? ¿Claire?" es tu forma de saludarme. Ya me has dicho así varias veces. Y solo en este día."

"No sé desde cuando "varias veces" es lo mismo que dos, pero da igual. ¿Y a qué te refieres con "eso fue cruel"?"

"Me dejaste sola discutiendo con un montón de otakus con conocimientos lineales y terminé peleándome con un idiota vestido de chica mágica." Dijo enseñando una parte dañada de las mangas de su traje.

"No debió ser mucho si eso fue lo único que te paso."

"En realidad casi me arranca los helechos, pero los restauré en privado. Bueno, supongo que esta es una de las ventajas de esto…" dijo poniendo una mano en el costado de su cabeza.

Kamisato pensó al respecto y recordó cuando ella decidió usar las flores tropicales. Recordaba que le había dicho que esas plantas en su momento de floración generaban glucosa suficiente como para alimentar a una persona de su tamaño si las mantenía cuidadas, así que el cambiarlas por helechos parecía no ser la mejor opción. Aun así, era su cuerpo y ella decidía que hacer con él.

"Como sea, supongo que ya no tengo nada que hacer por aquí, así que debería irme…"

"¡Espera! ¿Por qué no te quedas al menos para ver la presentación de fans?"

"¿Presentación de fans?"

"Sí. Se trata de fans agrupándose para representar momentos de la serie o escenas propias mientras usan cosplay de personajes de esas series."

"Si… creo que ya vi algunos de esos en videos de internet. Pero los que vi son algo lamentables."

"Bueno, no es como si pudieran recrear perfectamente los poderes que aparecen. Aunque supongo que yo soy casi una excepción a la regla." Dijo acariciando los helechos en su cabeza. "Pero aun así inténtalo. Dentro de menos de una hora el escenario se abrirá al público y podremos entrar y esperar. Además, incluso si la acción es mala, algunas actuaciones tienen bastante comedia y acción en medio, así que valen la pena completamente."

Kamisato casi no tuvo oportunidad de responder. Claire tenía la edad para estar en su clase, pero era más pequeña que él, y su atuendo la hacía verse incluso menor, por lo que su expresión emocionada parecía algo que no se debería decepcionar sin importar cuál sea el costo.

Al final, aceptó quedarse para ver la obra.

* * *

Otra hora pasó Kamisato en esa convención de animes mahou shoujo en la que él era de los pocos que no llevaban cosplay, y estar con alguien que cada tanto recibía un elogio por su vestuario no lo hacía sentirse mejor. Era curioso que ser normal pudiese llamar tanto la atención, pero quizás solo era por la ocasión. Y al final ni siquiera compró artículos de animes mas allá del DVD de la serie Mistic Misty por recomendación de Claire.

Ahora mismo estaba sentado en una silla de plástico puesta en un salón bastante concurrido y lleno de sillas de distintos tipos, frente a un escenario con lonas en el suelo y varios reflectores apagados apuntando hacia el centro del mismo. Se había tenido que sentar con al menos 15 minutos de antelación para tener un lugar decente, y ahora estaba hablando con Claire mientras esperaba a que algo ocurriese.

"¿Cuánto durará esta obra?"

"No es una obra, es una actuación de fans. Y no lo sé. Por lo general no duran más de 2 minutos, pero a veces son más de una actuación por cada equipo, y hacen interpretaciones de varias escenas, o hasta combinaciones entre series mezclando personajes. De hecho, parte de la gracia esta en intentar entender que está pasando antes de que la actuación termine y se respondan preguntas."

"Entonces no durará mucho, supongo."

"Van a haber bastantes actuaciones, pero suenas como si te fueras a ir después de la primera. Van a haber más, ¿sabes?"

"….."

"Además, quién sabe si alguien más no intentará conseguir un turno al final. Si alguien se inspira y reúne personas, podría terminar armando su propia actuación fan para compartirla después." Los ojos de Claire aún estaban cubiertos por sus gafas, pero parecían brillar como estrellas cuando dijo esto.

"Suena como si tu hubieras participado en algo así."

"¿¡Ah!? Pues… no. Una vez me ofrecieron participar hace un par de años, pero los había rechazado porque no estaba preparada. Y esta vez es igual." Dijo casi con algo de tristeza.

"No estar preparado… a decir verdad, a mí me tomó casi por sorpresa." Dijo Kamisato empezando a ponerse pensativo.

"¿?" Claire no comprendió esto último.

"Yo no soy un gran fan de las mahou shoujos, pero mi hermana sí, y no recuerdo que haya dicho nada sobre una convención de anime en estas fechas… espera un momento… ¿Cuándo avisaron acerca de esto?"

"Oh. Supongo que es normal que no lo sepas. Es que una nueva empresa de fiestas se formó hace no mucho y decidieron hacer este evento de anime como carta de presentación. Por eso la entrada fue gratuita."

"Ya veo, pero eso también lo hace extraño. Digo, ¿has visto como es todo a nuestro alrededor?"

Claire miró a su alrededor, y notó algo que podría no ser la gran cosa, pero tenía importancia.

La decoración era muy simple. Los pósteres y afiches recubrían las paredes, pero todo estaba mal repartido y fijo con cinta adhesiva en lugar del usual pegamento, y las paredes estaban pintadas con un color que no combinaba con la distribución de los puestos. Las sillas eran diferentes entre sí, algunas de plástico, otras de metal con asientos acolchados, y algunas incluso eran tan simples como voltear un balde alto y ponerle un asiento encima. Los puestos eran portátiles, por lo que alguien hábil podría recoger lo que exhibían, desmantelarlo y prepararlo para llevárselo en menos de un minuto.

"Todo esto se ve como si fuese hecho con prisas. Si una nueva empresa de fiestas iba a tener este evento como presentación, ¿no deberían haberse esforzado más?"

"Quizás no tenían presupuesto para tantas personas y tuvieron que improvisar, o sea, pasaron casi dos horas desde la apertura de puertas hasta que abrieron este salón,así que quizás prepararon las sillas a último momento. Y los puestos no tienen por que ser muy complicados o pesados. En realidad, es conveniente tener algo que puede ser puesto fácilmente."

"Cierto, aunque..."

"¡Shhhh! Ya va a empezar la actuación. Y tal parece que empezarán con una interpretación del anime más popular de por aquí."

"Pero…" intentó decir Kamisato antes de que los reflectores se encendieran y algunas personas se reunieron en ese espacio que servía como escenario.

La función había empezado, y personas con cosplay de personajes propios del anime Magical Powered Kanamin empezaron sus diálogos.

* * *

La escena parecía la del capítulo 8 de la 2º temporada en la que el coprotagonista del arco luchaba contra el villano hasta que Kanamin llegaba para encargarse del resto. El alboroto que los espectadores generaban ahogó los intentos de Kamisato por avisar a Claire de que algo andaba mal.

La presentación duró casi un minuto con este coprotagonista "luchando" y emitiendo frases algo diferentes y sobreactuadas, como si lo hubiesen adaptado a una presentación con personas, y aunque los movimientos eran totalmente ridículos en su intento de asemejarse a la serie original, se notaba la dedicación que le ponían.

Pero toda esa dedicación fue destruida por lo que aconteció después. Más específicamente, cuando la chica con el cosplay de Kanamin hizo su aparición.

Dado que todos eran humanos, todas las escenas de saltos eran reemplazadas por estiramientos y deslizamientos para mantener una pose, y debieron pedir ayuda con la iluminación para hacer que el enfoque de la acción cambiase de uno a otro, pero la Kanamin que salió desde un costado definitivamente superó las expectativas de todos. Apareció volando en zigzag, dio un salto con giro hacia adelante para entrar en el escenario, y de algún modo logró aterrizar con una pose que exponía su enorme varita mágica hacia el frente mientras hacia la clásica pose de presentación. Por si fuera poco, las proporciones en altura, medidas, cabello, rostro y ropas hacían casi difícil pensar que de hecho era un cosplay. Más bien parecía como si se hubiera sacado una imagen de un capítulo de la serie y por medio de computadoras se hubiera convertido la imagen anime 2D en una imagen humana 3D.

El público, Kamisato y Claire, e incluso los actores presentes se quedaron pasmados con esa aparición, pues en el techo no parecía haber algo en donde colgar cables, pero la chica no se detuvo allí e inició un diálogo con una pasión que hacía difícil decir si estaba ensayado o no.

"Puedes estar tranquilo ahora, ¡la mágica y poderosa Kanamin ha llegado al rescate!"

Más impactante que la entonación, fue que el tono emitido era casi idéntico al de la actriz de voz de Kanamin en la serie. Voz que había cambiado ligeramente a partir de la segunda temporada debido a un problema de salud de la actriz de voz, dejándola imposibilitada de volver a pronunciar las palabras con la misma voz. Y esa chica lo había conseguido.

Pero antes de que reaccionaran y aplaudieran o se espantaran, algo más ocurrió de un modo menos visible pero más llamativo.

La cabeza de Claire se apoyó contra el hombro de Kamisato Kakeru, pero no de un modo casual, sino como si algo se hubiera apagado en ella y hubiera quedado inconsciente.

"¿Ah? ¿Claire, qué pasa?" preguntó Kamisato a Claire alejándola ligeramente antes de empezar a oír ruidos sordos.

Dos personas cayeron al suelo. A esas dos personas les siguieron otras cinco. Y a esas cinco se les sumaron otras doce. Las personas que estaban sentadas en sus asientos e incluso los actores vestidos con cosplay perdieron las fuerzas como si hubieran recibido un golpe de efecto retardado. Kamisato miró a su alrededor para descubrir que la gente que no había caído al suelo tenía sus cabezas apoyadas contra algo o alguien más, además de que eran quienes tenían sillas con respaldo y/o apoya brazos. El resto de personas o estaban apoyadas entre sí, o estaban en el suelo, o no habían terminado de caer y solo estaban en una posición que se mantenía de algún modo en la silla pero sin fuerzas.

En definitiva, todos los presentes habían quedado fuera de combate por alguna razón. Todos excepto Kamisato Kakeru, quien no sabía si seguir la corriente o intentar irse.

Pero una voz desde atrás le quitó las opciones.

"¿Oh? ¿Pero que tenemos aquí, alguien que evitó el campo de debilidad? Y eso que no parece un mago a simple vista ni algo parecido."

"¿Qué, acaso alguien no fue afectado? Me pregunto cómo afectará eso a nuestra tarea."

Al menos dos personas se habían dado cuenta de que Kamisato estaba despierto por alguna razón.

Y aunque no se había volteado, era probable que hubiese más personas.

Tal parece que volvía a estar en problemas.

* * *

 **Pues con esto empiezo una saga más, y me estoy cansando de romper mi palabra con lo que he dicho desde antes. O sea, he dicho que la saga de Fran iba a ser más corta que la de Ellen pero no fue así, dije que solo habría un capítulo de descanso entre sagas y la de Elza comenzó después de dos (además de que esta saga empezó sin un capítulo de descanso, apenas si hubo un epílogo de la última saga para enfriar las cosas).**

 **Lo que sí puedo decir, es que al menos no haré de esto algo tan largo como lo de Elza, en parte porque en la primera mitad del capítulo ya había puesto a Ellen, Elza y otro par de chicas lejos, y la historia se extiende mientras más personajes tengo, pues intento desarrollarlos mientras tanto.**

 **Y en respuesta al comentario que hizo un lector anónimo que creo es el mismo que ya ha comentado antes, auch. Me tomé mi tiempo en escribir esto y aun así la única crítica que recibo es mala, y no en algo que pueda cambiar, sino en los personajes que uso.**

 **Pero como dije antes, a mí me gusta este fanfic y seguiré con él. Entiendo que Kamisato es más egoísta que como lo muestro, pero para ese momento falta un buen tiempo, y aunque aún no veo por qué dicen que se parece tanto a Kamijou (Para su personalidad actual me estoy basando más en Hamazura que en Kamijou) si puedo decir que esto era una apuesta desde el principio.**

* * *

 **Y en noticias más importantes, ya ha salido a la luz la portada del NT 18, y debo decir que es aún más prometedora de lo que esperé.**

 **Creo que es la primera imagen de Aleister Crowley enfocado de forma directa, a color y fuera del tubo que se ha dado, y eso que técnicamente él salió de forma definitiva desde el final del NT 15. Además, sólo han habido dos portadas en las que un solo personaje era enfocado con un fondo oscurecido, y fueron la del volumen 15 (la batalla de grupos en Ciudad academia que puso a varios nivel 5 luchando y matándose entre sí) y la del NT 9 (probablemente para muchos la novela más chocante que han leído), además de que su sinopsis promete otra novela destructora de santuarios al poner a una rehén que prácticamente solo ha aparecido para hacer relleno en la novela e influenciar a Tsuchimikado a volverse un terrorista, algo que ya se ha visto con Hamazura y Accelerator como protagonistas, pero no Kamijou. Aparte, desde el NT 11 que las portadas se volvieron demasiado moe como para emitir seriedad (excepto la NT 14), y ahora aparece el jefe secreto que ha aparecido desde el segundo volumen y que ha tenido relevancia desde siempre.**

 **No sé si aparecerá Kamisato esta vez, o si dirán qué fue lo que ocurrió con Yuiitsu, ni cómo le hará Kamijou para salvar el año, pero como siempre, eso lo sabré leyendo cuando esté disponible.**


	27. Quizás sea una trampa

Para un chico de preparatoria normal en fin de semana, estar en un evento de anime para el que no está preparado no es una muy buena forma de pasar el fin de semana. Pero eso era irrelevante en estas circunstancias.

O sea, estar rodeado por gente sospechosa siendo el único despierto en una multitud inconsciente.

"Ehhhhhmm…" Kamisato dudó sobre qué hacer. Tras voltearse había visto que en realidad eran dos personas, y uno de ellos habló.

"¿Crees que afecte en algo nuestra tarea?"

"No, probablemente esto es alguna clase de coincidencia. No presiento que tenga alguna clase de poder mágico en él."

Kamisato sintió alivio por un instante. Si no lo reconocían como amenaza, significaría que quizás lo dejen irse, y…

"Bueno, no es como si importase. Aunque tendré que usar un método algo más violento"

Ahora Kamisato se tensó. Estaba rodeado de sillas con gente en ellas o en el suelo, así que le tomaría un tiempo huir. Y esos dos habían mencionado la magia, así que incluso si no estaban armados podrían atacarlo una docena de veces antes de que pudiera salir del salón en el que estaban. Sin mencionar que Claire estaba al lado suyo y él no podía simplemente dejarla sola en una situación así.

Sin embargo, antes de que se acercasen, una explosión ocurrió frente a ellos.

Esta explosión fue más de luces y ruido que de fuerza en sí, pero llego de forma tan repentina que los dos se echaron atrás. Una estela de humo claro podía distinguirse y usarse para saber desde dónde vino el disparo.

El responsable del disparo fue una chica con una varita mágica tan grande como una bazuca, de pie en el escenario y con un atuendo como mínimo llamativo.

"¡Me encargaré de esto, así que vete!" la chica con el cosplay sumamente realista de Magical Powered Kanamin gritó con la voz característica de la heroína.

Viendo como la situación no paraba de volverse más errática, Kamisato hizo un esfuerzo por concentrarse y se fijó en su situación actual. Tenía que ponerse a salvo.

Pero también había gente a su alrededor y no sabía si estarían bien. Pero luego planteó la situación del siguiente modo; ¿y si él era el único en peligro debido a que sea lo que sea que haya ocurrido él era el único que quedó despierto? En ese caso, no tenía que preocuparse por la seguridad de la chica con gafas a su lado, ni por la de la gente alrededor suyo, incluso podría decir que preocuparse por alguien en ese momento lo pondría en peligro. Ya se disculparía con Claire por volver a dejarla sola más tarde, pero eso lo haría una vez que fuera capaz de ponerse a salvo.

El chico de preparatoria cruzó los espacios entre las sillas con cuidado de no apoyarse o pisar a nadie (aunque no parecía como si fueran a despertarse de todos modos) y salió del área cubierta de sillas.

Mientras tanto, la chica con cosplay y coletas hizo su movimiento, sujetando su "varita mágica" mientras esta emitía un potente fuego desde atrás. Como si de un cohete a reacción de tratase, la chica fue arrastrada hacia adelante con gran habilidad, acortando la distancia entre los probables magos y ella en un instante.

"(Me pregunto si estará bien estando sola…)" pensó Kamisato volteando la cabeza solo para ver a la chica en cuestión disparando con su bastón a uno de los individuos a quemarropa. Rápidamente volvió a ver el camino frente de él con su mente clara y una expresión algo perturbada. "(O-okey, ella estará bien. Pero no sé si ellos…)"

Aún con algo de preocupación por quienes parecían ser sus enemigos, Kamisato Kakeru todavía continuó su escape.

Múltiples sonidos fuertes podían oírse en el salón con el escenario. Y de hecho, también podían oírse fuera del mismo, molestando a quienes los escuchaban. Pero sus reacciones no eran las que uno esperaría de alguien que entró a un establecimiento a participar de un evento de anime para terminar en medio de algo complicado.

"¿…están luchando? ¿Qué acaso no nos habíamos preparado para evitar cualquier conflicto?"

"Tal parece que de algún modo logró evitarlo, aunque no me explico cómo. También se informó que un chico no fue afectado, pero lo vi con ropas casuales, así que quizás solo fue una coincidencia curiosa."

"¿Un chico con ropas casuales? No se por qué, pero me da un mal presentimiento. Como sea, intenten contener a esa lunática de las mahou shoujo… ¡Y busquen a ese supuesto chico!"

Esta conversación fue escuchada a través del mantel de un puesto, en donde el vendedor había quedado inconsciente, quizás por la misma razón que los demás dentro del salón con el escenario. El que no había corrido la misma suerte estaba escondido de forma pobre, pero bastante eficiente.

"(Rayos, parece que corrió la voz acerca de mí. Bueno, supongo que salir de aquí antes de que empiecen a voltearlo todo va primero.)" Pensó el apodado "chico con ropas casuales" debajo del puesto cubierto por el mantel del mismo.

De algún modo, Kamisato se había escapado del salón en el que estaba y había logrado ponerse a cubierto antes de que otros se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Seguía pensando en la chica con el cosplay enfrentando a esos magos, pero estaba más preocupado por Claire quien estaba allí indefensa. Aun así, se concentró en lo que había a su alrededor.

Tras un minuto, un pensamiento cruzó su cabeza.

"(Ellos… no se están moviendo…)"

Como los había oído decir que tenían problemas, pensó que empezarían a reunirse para reformular el plan, pero en lugar de eso estaban todavía en sus "posiciones". Eso también significaba que Kamisato no podía salirse de su escondite sin ser detectado.

Este problema no duró mucho, pues tras otro minuto las personas vigilando se movieron en dirección al salón con el escenario, y Kamisato aprovechó para empezar a moverse hacia la salida.

Todo iba a ir bien de no ser porque un violento golpe desmarcó la puerta que llevaba a dicho salón, y los magos que se dirigían allí retrocedieron rápidamente. Más de uno vio a Kamisato quien intentaba irse sin ser visto.

Eso fue todo lo que hizo falta para que Kamisato pasara de modo sigilo a modo escapista, por lo que se olvidó de mantenerse agachado y corrió hacia la puerta de salida mientras los demás lo perseguían.

Viendo que tras la puerta había un pasillo de tres metros de ancho y casi cinco metros de largo que desembocaba en una habitación aún más amplia, Kamisato entendió que no podría perder a un grupo si solo corría. Y menos cuando el edificio parecía un laberinto en esas circunstancias. Esto no era como el día anterior en el que el chico tenía un mapa con atajos y rutas secretas a disposición.

Aun así, entró en acción rápidamente.

* * *

Cuando la puerta que daba al pasillo ancho se abrió nuevamente, tres personas entraron en búsqueda de una persona a la que perseguían.

No sabían exactamente por qué lo perseguían, excepto que su líder les había ordenado que lo hicieran.

Una vez en el salón amplio, y viendo que no habían señales de que las puertas hayan sido abiertas, decidieron simplemente dejar a uno para vigilar desde una posición estratégica al lado del pasillo.

"¿Seguro de que puedes con esto?" preguntó uno de ellos.

"La tarea fue tan solo restringir sus movimientos en caso de que lo veamos. Lo vimos entras aquí, y no hay señal de que se haya cambiado de sala, por lo que si desde aquí puedo vigilar las entradas y salidas de esta habitación, bastará con que me mantenga vigilando de que no salga. Y en caso de que aparezca, lo derribaré."

"De acuerdo. Avísanos si lo encuentras, o encárgate de él y luego regresa. Nuestra prioridad es esa lunática del cosplay."

Con eso dicho, dos de ellos se fueron, dejando al que se ofreció solo en la sala.

El sujeto volvió a ponerse en guardia vigilando los posibles escondites moviendo los ojos de derecha a izquierda. Habían cerca de cinco posibles escondites, tres de los cuales estaban lo bastante cerca de alguna puerta como para pasar a través de las mismas exponiéndose tan solo tres segundos.

Pero para él tres segundos era más que suficiente. No se había ofrecido solo porque tuviera un presentimiento de que podría lograrlo o que tuviese ganas de hacerlo. Lo había hecho porque estaba seguro de que podría en esas circunstancias, así que no dudó en levantar la voz hacia quien pudiera escucharlo.

"Mira chico, no se quien seas ni se cómo es que estas allí, pero tenemos asuntos con alguien más, así que si simplemente te quedas en donde estas y no haces ruido, podremos terminar con esto sin siquiera tener que enfrentarnos."

Hubo silencio. Si alguien escuchó sus palabras, entonces no las respondió. Esto podía significar que estaba de acuerdo con la idea de no enfrentarse.

Pero…

"Pero sabes, solo quedarse aquí esperando y vigilando que no te muevas es aburrido, así que, ¿Por qué no mejor te presentas y terminamos esto rápido? Tranquilo, evitaré matarte si cooperas."

Tal parece que el sujeto no estaba muy de acuerdo con esa idea.

"Y si no sales pronto, terminaré atacando tus posibles escondites al azar. No quieres que personas inocentes salgan heridas, ¿no? si es así, entonces… ¿¡AH!?"

Esta reacción de confusión fue debido a un evento inesperado. Este evento inesperado fue la repentina aparición de un chico de cabello marrón apareciendo detrás de un póster de casi dos metros de altura que había sido pegado a una esquina.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar de otro modo además de la sorpresa, un puño derecho golpeó su rostro duramente.

Aun así no cayó al suelo. Mientras se tambaleaba atrás se preparó para contraatacar, pero el atacante sujetó el cuello de su camisa antes de que se alejara lo suficiente, lo jaló hacia él, y estrelló su frente contra su cabeza.

Esta vez sí cayó al suelo.

* * *

En retrospectiva, un mano a mano contra tres personas era un asunto imposible. Y cuando hay armas incluidas, incluso un uno a uno podía sonar como una locura. Y en caso de incluir magia, uno empezaría a preguntarse qué demonios pasa.

Por eso Kamisato Kakeru pensó eso de forma casi intuitiva mientras huía de tres personas que habían alcanzado a verlo salir por una puerta.

Cruzó un ancho pasillo de cerca de cinco metros de largo hasta llegar a un salón más amplio, con varios puestos y gente tirada en el suelo. Había otras dos puertas al otro lado del salón, pero Kamisato recordaba haber pasado por ese salón mientras caminaba por el evento (mientras aún era un evento de anime) y había visto que esas puertas no lo conducirían a una salida.

Girando un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha, el chico vio lo que parecía ser un poster grande en el suelo, caído probablemente luego de que la adhesión de la cinta que tenía detrás perdiese contra el peso del poster. Oyendo como la puerta que conectaba con el pasillo detrás de él se abría, Kamisato se decidió.

Levantó el poster desde sus puntas superiores, se arrincono en una esquina, y levantó dicho poster como si fuera una de esas telas con el color del fondo que algunos ninjas en películas usaban para esconderse. Obviamente un ninja no usaría un poster colorido de algún anime Mahou shoujo, pero no era el momento de ser quisquillosos.

Kamisato sólo estaba a cuatro metros de la desembocadura del pasillo, así que pudo oír a los que entraron, su conversación, y el hecho de que uno de ellos se quedaría a vigilar. No pudo verlos mientras controlaba su respiración, pero estaba seguro de que la atención nunca cayó sobre el poster que sujetaba por las esquinas. Ciertamente, el camuflaje no consistía en no llamar la atención, sino en combinar con el entorno, por lo que el poster que debería sobresalir hubiera llamado más la atención si se hubiese quedado en el suelo que en su posición como decoración improvisada.

Con su posición aun sin sospechas, el ataque sorpresa que dio el chico en respuesta fue totalmente efectivo.

Un golpe para empezar, un jalón para que pierda el equilibrio, y un cabezazo para finalizar fue lo que tomó para reducir la amenaza.

"(Fiuuuu, no sé qué hubiera hecho si eso no hubiera sido suficiente)" pensó Kamisato mientras se frotaba la frente mirando al caído.

Kamisato no era el tipo de persona adaptada a las peleas, por lo que solo podría enfrentar a una persona mano a mano con un ataque sorpresa, y aun así no duraría mucho si no acababa con el conflicto rápido. Pero ahora que había ganado, Kamisato le dio un vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estaba solo. Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto debido a la presión del momento.

En el reverso del poster que Kamisato había usado para esconderse había algo. Un símbolo o dibujo de considerable tamaño estaba escrito allí.

Las líneas eran gruesas y parecían haber sido hechas con un trozo de carbón, pero se notaba que formaban un patrón definido. Obviamente esto había sido hecho por una persona con una intención determinada, pero Kamisato no podía adivinar de qué se trataba. Lo que sí pudo sacar en claro, fue una cosa.

"Ahora está claro, esto tiene que ser magia."

El día anterior se había metido en un conflicto relacionado con la misma, y aunque no había aprendido prácticamente nada acerca de ese lado misterioso del mundo, si sabía un par de cosas al respecto.

Kamisato dio otra mirada a las personas inocentes pero aun así inconscientes y frunció el ceño involuntariamente. Realmente no le gustaba la idea de que alguien apareciera de la nada y solo porque tuviera algunos asuntos con alguien más involucrara gente inocente como si nada.

Aun así, solo pensar no iba a resolver nada.

El chico arrastró el cuerpo del sujeto al que había logrado vencer hacia una esquina, y sacó su teléfono para hacer una llamada.

"No quería involucrarla en otro problema, pero no podía simplemente correr a ciegas sin saber cómo mínimo a que se enfrentaba.

* * *

En una habitación oscura, dentro de una casa normal, una chica con un largo cabello negro hablaba por un micrófono mientras veía en la pantalla de una computadora un video en vivo en el que la cábala mágica Templo por un Día trabajaba para desenterrar objetos de un edificio a medio derrumbar.

El día anterior ella había ayudado a un chico a salvar a una chica, pero aunque ese objetivo fue cumplido, el precio a pagar no fue tan fácil de aceptar. Debido a eso, decidió usar esa libertad de los salvados para obligarlos a enmendar el daño que habían causado.

Así que ahora los estaba vigilando por medio de un drone dando órdenes sobre dónde buscar, mientras ella por su parte se acomodaba en la cálida habitación.

De pronto, su teléfono sonó. Al atender, una voz conocida habló en voz baja.

"[Ellen, sé que estas ocupada con la cábala en la que estaba Elza, pero necesito algo de ayuda acerca de algo relacionado con la magia, ¿podrías permitirme hablar con alguien de esa cábala un momento?]"

"… dame un momento." Obedientemente, Ellen manejó al drone a distancia y lo acercó a una de las magas que recordaba haber visto antes. Mientras tanto, habló con el chico "¿precisamente que pasó ahora, Kamisato-han?"

"[De algún modo me metí en otro problema relacionado con la magia y gente que parece querer secuestrarla o algo así, pero ahora me consideran como un enemigo y no puedo salir del edificio.]"

"No entendí mucho, pero parece que con ella ya van cuatro." Dijo casualmente mientras recordaba el número de chicas cuyas circunstancias hayan estado relacionadas con una captura. Ella misma se incluía en la categoría aunque al final hubiera sido salvada a último momento.

"[¿Mh?]"

"No es nada. En fin, ya me contarás después. Por ahora, pregúntale lo que quieras a esta chica." Dicho esto, Ellen acercó el altavoz del teléfono al micrófono conectado al drone.

Hablar de un teléfono a otro y que ese otro teléfono se comunicase con un micrófono conectado a un drone se sentía como una comunicación complicada, pero sin una línea directa esa era el mejor método que tenían.

"[Ehm, ¿hola, hay alguien ahí?]" Preguntó Kamisato por teléfono.

"[Esa voz… ¡Oh, eres el chico amigo de Elza!]" Respondió la otra persona hablándole al drone.

* * *

"[…Ya veo. No estoy del todo segura, pero creo que es una barrera de identificación con castigo incluido.]" Dijo la chica quien era de hecho Fia tras oír y analizar lo que se le había dicho, además de ver una foto del símbolo que el propio Kamisato había sacado con su teléfono al pedido de Fia

"[Eso no me dice mucho. ¿Podrías ser más específica?]"

"[Bueno, ¿sabes acerca de…? Olvídalo, probablemente no lo sepas.]"

"[(Eso es cruel.)]" Pensó Kamisato.

"[El dibujo como lo veo está basado en un método de identificación usado antiguamente para descubrir falsificaciones. Se supone que consistía en hacer entrar los objetos a un área arreglada con una insignia o escritura en ellos que dijese que se supone que son. Si el objeto no correspondía a lo que su descripción decía, habría un efecto particular…]"

"[Un efecto particular… momento, ¿acaso algo que estaba ligado a falsificaciones puede ser usado en personas?]"

"[No, y es por eso que dije "está basado" y "se supone" en mi explicación. Veras, si tu descripción es correcta, entonces ese proceso de identificación ha sido modificado para funcionar en criaturas vivientes y funcionar como un ataque hacia la gente. Pero si tu no fuiste afectado… ¿había alguna clase de condición que solo a ti no se te pudiera aplicar?]"

"[¿? Pues…]"

Kamisato pensó.

Él era un estudiante de preparatoria promedio en todo y sin nada destacable, por lo que se sentía algo extraño pensando en algo que lo diferenciase del resto.

Pero esa situación era una excepción a la regla. Sí había algo en lo que era prácticamente el único en ese lugar.

Y además, ¿no había dicho Fia algo acerca de que la magia se basaba según su relación, y mencionado la posibilidad de insignias recién?

"[Ahora mismo estoy en lo que parece ser un evento de anime, pero yo entré sin quererlo. Hay algunas personas con cosplay, y otras con pines y objetos relacionados. ¿Es posible que eso cuente como la insignia que mencionaste en tu explicación?]"

"[Wow. Eres sorprendentemente perceptivo para no saber acerca de la magia, pero sí, es posible. De hecho, si tú eres el único sin alguna marca relacionada a algún anime, y nada en tu atuendo diga que "eres alguien más", entonces puede que ese sea la condición para la activación de la magia.]" Fia parecía estar afianzando su análisis con eso, así que su voz se sentía algo emocionada.

"[De acuerdo, pero...]" Kamisato parecía incómodo con cierto punto de la explicación recibida.

"[Tranquilo, aunque lo llamé un ataque, no creo que hayan efectos secundarios, y definitivamente lo que vi no parecía ser una maldición. Además, si quitaste uno de los dibujos de donde estaba, entonces el campo se habrá alterado, y las personas deberían poder recuperarse normalmente. Solo hace falta esperar una o dos horas máximo antes de que se despierten por su cuenta.]"

"[Muy bien, pero ahora debo preguntar, ¿es seguro salir? ¿No habrá alguna clase de trampa mágica esperando que pase desprevenido acaso?]"

"[Las barreras necesitan cierta simetría, así que si ves algún patrón extraño, revísalo o avísame nuevamente. Sino, puedes simplemente quedarte escondido en alguna parte y le diré a Elza que vaya por ti. Puede que sea de mayor utilidad que yo.]"

"[No, creo que puedo salir por mi cuenta. Gracias por la ayuda.]"

"Bien, si ya terminaron de hablar, me gustaría saber mejor en que estas metido, Kamisato-han." Interrumpió Ellen haciendo acto de presencia en la línea nuevamente.

La conversación era algo extraña considerando que los tres estaban alejados kilómetros el uno con el otro.

"[Lo haré en cuanto regrese. Por cierto," Recordó Kamisato. "no he escuchado a mi hermana haciendo alboroto como ruido de fondo, ¿ella está bien?]"

"Oh, sí, lo está. Es solo que luego de que hiciera escándalo y le pidiera que baje la voz, me dijo que no podía hacerlo por su propia voluntad…"

"[¿Y?]"

"Y que usé esos hongos de los que te había hablado la semana pasada para esta vez hacer que "no quiera gritar", por lo que está disfrutando de su serie sin molestar a otros."

"[Espera un momento, ¿¡podías hacer eso!? ¿¡Por qué no me avisaste!?]"

"No preguntaste. Esperare tu regreso, adiós."

"[¿Eh?-]" antes de que pudiera responder Ellen corto la llamada. Parecía haber dicho lo que quería decir.

Pero Kamisato no era la única persona que estaba comunicándose con Ellen en ese momento.

"[No entendí mucho de lo que mencionaron, pero creo que le hiciste algo cruel.]" Reprochó Fia.

"Ahora que Kamisato-han no está, ¿no deberías estar haciendo algo más importante? ¿Cómo encargarte de la recuperación de mis materiales? Vuelve al trabajo." Ordeno Ellen mientras manejaba al drone para alejarlo de Fia y revisar lo que hacían los demás.

"Ellen no podía decir que no le importara el chico, pero tenía sus motivos para preferir mantenerse alejada de los asuntos mágicos.

"Con eso dicho, se puso a hacer algunas investigaciones improvisadas.

* * *

"…Esa Ellen." Se quejó Kamisato aun escondido.

Pero ella al menos era confiable cuando se trataba de las cosas importantes. Además, significaba que podría volver a su casa sin preocuparse por el alboroto.

Si lo que Fia había dicho era cierto, entonces el hechizo ya se había disipado, y el efecto de desmayo en las personas ya no estaría, por lo que se despertarían por su cuenta al cabo de una hora más o menos.

Pero aun así había algunas cosas que lo molestaban.

No sabía porque esos magos se habían centrado en él cuando parecían tener su propio objetivo.

No sabía si la repentina aparición del evento tenía algo que ver con ellos y él era algo así como un punto inesperado.

Y más importante…

"(Si yo no fui afectado por la coincidencia de no tener una "insignia errónea", entonces esa chica con cosplay debió haber hecho algo definido para evitar esa magia. Si es así, entonces ella sabía de esto, y no intentó evitar involucrar civiles.)"

Esa idea lo molestaba aún más que la propia situación. Recordó cuando esa chica vestida como Magical Powered Kanamin había sido como una distracción para su escape, y no pudo evitar recordar como parecía sonar como si lo disfrutase. Y pensar que por un momento él la consideró como alguna clase de heroína.

"Con una expresión agria, Kamisato miró la puerta que lo conducía a la salida conocida más cercana y avanzó con cuidado para evitar ser visto por cualquier centinela que hubiese en la sala contigua.

* * *

"…"

Lo primero que su consciencia tambaleante percibió, fue un olor a quemado débil pero distintivo.

Lo segundo que percibió, fueron sonidos fuertes pero opacados por la distancia.

Después, empezó a abrir los ojos de a poco. Una desagradable visión le permitió darse cuenta de que era la única despierta entre mucha gente inconsciente.

Pero vio algo más desagradable que eso, o quizás podría decirse que fue desagradable precisamente porque no lo vio.

A un lado suyo, había un asiento vacío, un asiento que debería estar ocupando un chico que ella conocía.

"¿…Kamisato-san?"

Ella recordaba haber visto la aparición de una chica con un muy realista atuendo de Magical Powered Kanamin, y luego… nada. Ella no sabía que había ocurrido, ni cómo es que de pronto había perdido la consciencia, pero sabía que un chico de su escuela estaba sentado al lado suyo, y que ahora no estaba allí.

"…Kamisato-san."

Así que se levantó de su asiento. Ella no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, ni por dónde empezar. Nunca había tenido la habilidad de un líder para tomar decisiones por su cuenta. Y tenía miedo. Miedo de lo poco que sabía y de lo mucho que no sabía.

Pero sabía que aunque ella hubiese estado relativamente a salvo esa última semana, ese chico había estado luchando a su manera en más de una ocasión en varios eventos, cada uno probablemente más peligroso que el anterior. Y era posible que esos eventos tuvieran algo que ver.

Por eso mismo, Tazuma Claire se levantó. Por eso mismo Tazuma Claire se acercó a la puerta de salida. Y por eso mismo Tazuma Claire no dudó en salir del salón con el escenario.

Aunque no supiera que es lo que ocurría, ella iría en busca de su amigo si este necesitaba ayuda.

* * *

 **Con este segundo capitulo empiezo a cuestionarme si debería tomarme tantas libertades a la hora de meter magia que no se ha visto en la serie original, pero me gustó bastante la idea de una magia para descubrir falsificaciones usadas contra gente que finge ser quien no es. Después de todo, Kamisato no duda en llamarse a sí mismo como estudiante de preparatoria, y al menos por ahora, actuar como uno. Lo que significa que usaré aun más magias inventadas bajo mi propio criterio.**

 **Además, Claire tendrá su porción de protagonismo en esta saga, o al menos tendrá participación.**


	28. Quizás sea una criminal

**Tercer capítulo, y con algo de historia de fondo detrás. Es hora de que el protagonista del fanfic encuentre a su objetivo del día.**

* * *

"¡Tsk!" alguien chasqueó la lengua mientras evadía hábilmente rayos de luz y objetos voladores con movimientos acrobáticos. Ese alguien era una chica con un cosplay de Magical Powered Kanamin quien no sabía precisamente que estaba ocurriendo.

Lo que ese día había comenzado como un evento de animes nuevo en el que podría participar, terminó convirtiéndose en una cacería. Si esto no era lo suficientemente malo, bastaba con decir que a quien cazaban era a ella.

Pero no estaba del todo molesta por eso.

Quizás fuera más probable decir que esa chica fanática de Magical Powered Kanamin estaba feliz con esto. O al menos no consideraba esta situación como el peor escenario posible.

En su mente, el peor escenario posible hubiera sido el encontrarse expulsada del evento tras la primera actuación. No hubiera sido la primera vez que su entusiasmo había hecho a los demás sentirse inferiores, o había causado que la gente en el público huyese creyendo que estaban en peligro.

Y es que sin importar cuanto se los explicases, nadie aceptaría de forma tranquila que les dispares con una bengala de luces con la excusa de mejorar el show. Y menos si se trata de fans no comprometidos hasta ese punto. Probablemente ella sería la única que se permitiría ser golpeada en serio para que el público sintiese el ruido del golpe como real.

Por eso, se preocupó cuando hasta los actores se pasmaron con tan solo su aparición. Pensaba que también iba a ser echada del evento tras una sola actuación.

En cierto sentido, se sentía algo afortunado por no tener que pasar por una expulsión nuevamente, y más aún por tener la oportunidad de probarse a sí misma en serio.

Salvar a ese chico entre el público solo fue el principio. Ahora solo había que derrotar a los malos para darle a esto un final digno de ser llamado heroico.

"Veo que en serio no te rindes en hacerme esto más difícil, Sawai Olivia." Dijo alguien entre los demás.

Con esas palabras como si fueran una presentación, los demás magos se hicieron a un lado, dejando a la vista a una chica de la misma edad. Esta chica tenía una katana samurái enfundada a un costado de su cuerpo.

"Mientras llevo este traje, soy Kanamin, aliada de la justicia, no Sawai Olivia." Reclamó la recién llamada Olivia con una mueca. "¿Viniste para volver a darme un consejo inútil?"

"No, ya no te daré otra advertencia. Fui clara cuando te dije que dejaras de jugar con la magia como si fuera un objeto de espectáculo, pero no me hiciste caso. Ahora tengo un objetivo diferente, y me lo harías más fácil si solo me acompañas."

"Lo siento, pero entendí a qué te referías aquella vez. Pero simplemente no puedo rendirme."

"Ya veo…" la chica con la katana samurái enfundada cerró los ojos para pensar. Luego desenfundó su katana samurái y abrió los ojos, ahora con una mirada más fría que antes. "Entonces tendré que derrotarte, ¿no?"

"¡Veamos si lo logras!" la chica con el cosplay realista lanzó sus palabras antes de cargar contra su nuevo oponente.

Corrió hacia ella con la determinación de una heroína que nunca pierde contra el mal.

* * *

Tras revisar que no hubiese nadie a la vista, Kamisato se levantó y caminó en dirección a la siguiente sala.

Tras una llamada, había recibido la información que necesitaba para saber si podía moverse tranquilamente, y poco después, recibió un correo con el mapa del edificio en donde estaba y sus rutas de salida, incluidas las salidas de emergencia por cortesía de Ellen. El chico no sabía cómo ella sabía en qué edificio estaba mejor que él mismo, pero no le dio demasiada importancia considerando que se tomó la molestia de encargarse de ello.

Como pensó, el edificio actual no tenía una serie de pasadizos secretos ni habitaciones ocultas, además de que quizás los otros también sabían cómo estaban distribuidos las salas y pasillos, pero era un avance considerando que antes no había prestado atención a la distancia y habitaciones durante su paseo una hora antes.

El camino más corto que podía seguir era el llegar a una salida de emergencias que se ubicaba en la habitación siguiente. Aunque no estaba totalmente seguro de ello, creía (o quería creer) que las salidas de emergencia no estarían bloqueadas o cerradas ni siquiera cuando el edificio había sido tomado de esta forma.

Cruzando la puerta correcta, llegó al salón en donde estaría la salida de emergencia. Ese salón era amplio y estaba adornado con suficientes puestos como para hacerlo parecer un laberinto sencillo. No podía ver la salida de emergencia desde donde estaba, pero tampoco veía o presentía a nadie despierto.

Con cuidado rodeó los puestos mientras se mantenía cerca de la pared, buscando la salida de emergencia. La encontró a dos metros de un par de puertas que daban con el siguiente salón. A menos que hubiese alguien detrás de las puertas, avanzar y salir era lo único que tenía que hacer Kamisato para salir a salvo. Los magos que hicieron esto eran un problema, pero no podía hacer nada más que simplemente confiar en que no herirían a nadie ni tomarían rehenes.

Además, él solo era un estudiante de preparatoria común y corriente. Y no tenía motivos para actuar.

O eso pensaba en ese momento.

Cuando Kamisato pasó por delante del par de puertas, oyó una explosión del otro lado, en la sala contigua. Con curiosidad y miedo, vio a través de las ventanas que las puertas tenían en la parte superior, más como una precaución en caso de que quien causo la explosión se estuviera acercando por alguna razón. Pero no fue eso lo que vio.

Lo que vio realmente, fue peor que eso.

Ante el humo remanente de la explosión, y con dos figuras observándola, la frágil figura de Claire estaba en el suelo, retorciéndose un poco.

"…esto tiene que ser una broma." Murmuró Kamisato apretando los dientes.

Momentos antes iba a irse del lugar, pero ahora, tomó una caja de madera llena de pines e insignias de anime y abrió la puerta de golpe, corriendo en dirección hacia ellos.

* * *

Desde el suelo, Tazuma Claire pensó en lo irreal que era su situación actual.

Había asistido al evento como tenía planeado, pero dentro del mismo se encontró con un amigo, cosa que no solía hacer dado que no tenía amigos, y de la nada todo pareció cambiar su significado.

Había despertado rodeada de gente inconsciente, y su único amigo no estaba donde debería, por lo que trató de buscarlo por ahí.

Sin embargo, los problemas empezaron luego de intentar hablar con alguien que vio que estaba despierto. Se veía algo ocupado, así que pensó que quizás sería alguien que o bien estaba en su misma situación o que había llegado para ayudar. También pudo ver que no estaba solo. Pero tan pronto como estos la vieron, la trataron como a un enemigo.

Cuando Claire trato de moverse, una explosión ocurrió frente a ella, lanzándola en la dirección contraria, pero como aún seguía consciente los dos se dirigieron hacia ella con intenciones no muy claras.

"(¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esto me está pasando a mí? Solo quería buscar a Kamisato-san y ver que estaba bien. No es justo…)"

Claire había pasado por algunas situaciones raras, pero para nada se había preparado para cosas como esta. Estaba demasiado confundida y asustada como para ordenar sus pensamientos. Lo único que pudo hacer cuando una de las figuras frente suyo apuntó sus manos hacia ella fue cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y rogar ara sus adentros.

"(¡Sálvame, Kamisato-san!)"

En el momento siguiente, la puerta detrás suyo se abrió de golpe y un chico normal se acercó corriendo con una caja llena de accesorios y adornos de anime. Estaba a siete metros de distancia, pero Claire pudo reconocerlo al instante.

Kamisato Kakeru había aparecido.

* * *

El primer movimiento lo realizó el mago cuyas manos apuntaban a la chica en el suelo, que ahora se dirigieron al chico que cargaba con una caja extraña. A esa distancia él tenía la ventaja, pero el chico balanceó la caja con fuerza para vaciar sus contenidos como si fueran proyectiles, por lo que una lluvia de adornos y accesorios de anime llenó el espacio que separaba al chico de los magos.

Viendo esto, el mago que apuntaba con sus manos retrocedió unos pasos, pero no porque sintiera alguna amenaza. Ninguno de esos objetos lanzados era más grande que un llavero, ni más pesado que 50 gramos, así que incluso si eran tantos no iba a hacerle daño. Sin embargo, su magia podría ser peligrosa en un escenario así, por lo que alejarse para tener más tiempo era una buena decisión.

Pero luego de que la caja (ahora vacía) completase media vuelta, el chico volvió a balancearla, pero no para vaciar su contenido.

Esta vez lanzó la caja misma como un proyectil.

Ésta impactó en el cuerpo del mago cuyas manos estaban levantadas para un ataque y no para una defensa.

"¿¡Ghhhhhhh!?"

Dado que esta vez el lanzamiento fue deliberado y potente, hecho con un objeto con mayor peso y tamaño, el golpe dobló su cuerpo y lo hizo caer.

Ahora solo quedaba uno, pero sacó un objeto con forma de copa cuando a Kamisato le faltaban cinco metros para llegar. Esa distancia era suficiente como para atacar, y Kamisato no tenía otro objeto arrojadizo para acortar la distancia rápidamente.

Pero no había acabado todavía.

"¡Ahora Claire!" gritó Kamisato de pronto a Claire.

El mago volteó hacia la chica en el suelo y se preparó para algún ataque… sólo para ver el rostro también confundido de esta. La cara del mago se distorsionó de pánico cuando se dio cuenta del verdadero propósito del grito.

Otra distracción.

Para cuando el mago volvió a centrarse en el chico que lo enfrentaba, este ya estaba a menos de dos metros de distancia. Ya no era tiempo suficiente como para un ataque.

Kamisato se lanzó hacia la cintura del sujeto con una tacleada, y lo derribó rápidamente, dejándolo inconsciente.

Todo esto había ocurrido en tan sólo unos diez segundos.

* * *

"¡Kamisato-saaaan! ¡No te vi en el salón en el que estábamos y me preocupé demasiado y te fui a buscar y me atacaron sin razón y…!"Sollozó Claire mientras hundía su cara en el pecho de Kamisato.

"Cálmate por un segundo, respira y despégate de mí un momento, ¿quieres?" pidió el chico algo incómodo.

Con esas palabras, Claire se alejó del chico y asintió. Su objetivo era encontrar a Kamisato, pero ahora que lo había hecho y el peligro había pasado, podía calmarse.

Con una respiración algo más tranquila, la chica se centró en lo siguiente que la molestaba en ese momento.

"Por cierto, ¿Qué eran ellos? ¿Gemstones como yo?" preguntó Claire con duda.

Kamisato dudó sobre si decirle lo que sabía, en parte porque también le era desconocido hasta hace un par de días, pero también notó que había usado el término "que eran" en lugar de "quienes eran". Simplemente puso una mano sobre su cabeza para tranquilizarla y habló.

"Te explicaré más tarde, pero por ahora deberíamos irnos antes de que las cosas empeoren, ¿no crees?"

"Ahh, sí. (¡Wahhh! ¿¡Me está acariciando la cabeza!? No, solo apoyó su mano allí, pero, ¡pero!)"

Aunque Claire se estaba perdiendo en sus ideas raras, Kamisato se volteó hacia la puerta que había detrás suyo, pensando todavía en el objetivo que los magos de recién habrían podido tener como para justificar lo que habían hecho y lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer.

Los pensamientos de ambos fueron de pronto interrumpidos por el sonido de una pared derrumbándose. No, no solo el sonido, sino también la visión de una pared derrumbándose.

La idea del escape fue reemplazada de sus mentes al ver la demolición de la mitad de la pared que los separaba de otro salón. Más sonidos de golpes y explosiones, sumados a destellos de luz pudieron verse a través de la nueva abertura, y un cuerpo fue lanzado por allí.

Con coletas, un traje llamativo y una "varita mágica" del tamaño de una escopeta (o de una bazuca más bien), quien rodó un poco en la habitación hasta quedar en el centro de la misma, a unos metros de Kamisato y Claire.

En la boca de la abertura, alguien se asomó y avanzó de forma decidida.

Se veía de la misma edad que la chica que acababa de rodar por la habitación, y tenía una katana samurái desenfundada en su mano. Ella miró a la chica del cosplay, y pudo ver también a otras dos personas tiradas en el suelo, junto con las dos personas que la veían fijamente.

La chica con la katana samurái apretó los dientes murmurando un par de nombres, para después dirigirse a los otros dos que aún estaban de pie.

"¿Tú hiciste esto?"

Kamisato tardó en responder por tener que pensar en sus palabras. No sabía quién era la chica que ahora los estaba viendo, pero sea quien sea tenía un arma en mano. Y si era también un mago entonces el arma era el menor de sus problemas.

"Si te refieres a ellos dos," dijo apuntando a los que había logrado vencer "déjame decirte que ellos empezaron a atacar primero, pero no hice nada que les causara ningún daño grave, así que estarán bien."

Aunque oír a Kamisato decir que los venció hizo que su ceño se frunciese, la chica con la katana samurái inhaló y exhaló pesadamente antes de hablar.

"hah. Muy bien, no te culparé por esto. Es culpa de esos dos si aun atacando primero terminan perdiendo."

Kamisato se calmó un poco tras oír eso. Había logrado vencer a dos magos con un ataque sorpresa planeada, pero quien tenía en frente tenia (quizás) el poder suficiente como para derribar media pared, así que lo mejor era evitar tener problemas con ella.

"Pero dime una cosa, ¿Qué tanto sabes de todo esto, de esta situación?" preguntó de pronto.

"Sé que le hicieron algo a toda la gente, y que empezaron una pelea para capturar a alguien. ¿Me equivoco?"

"¡Haha! Eres bueno. Y eso que según la información sobre ti decía que no estabas familiarizado con la magia en sí."

"¿Magia?" preguntó Claire al lado de Kamisato.

"…" mirando en su dirección, Kamisato podía decir que Claire ya no sabía en qué pensar realmente. A diferencia de él, ella no había recibido ningún "tutorial" acerca de la magia y lo que esta tenía para ofrecer, por lo que decidió tratar de resolver esto sin más problemas.

Sin embargo, había algo que lo había molestado ligeramente.

"¿Información sobre mí? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

"Hay rumores sobre un chico de preparatoria que el día de ayer frustró los planes de una cábala mágica por su cuenta, sin que nadie se lo pidiese, y salvando a una chica en el proceso. El hecho de que ocurriese un evento como este y estés envuelto en medio de todo es una prueba de que dicho rumor es real. Simplemente era difícil creer que realmente estarías aquí también."

"(¿Acaso fue tan importante? Todo ocurrió tan rápido que ni siquiera pensé que hubiera dejado rastros, pero por lo visto no fue así.) No es mi culpa haber terminado en medio de esto, sino culpa de ustedes."

"No voy a discutir eso. Por eso, te pediré que simplemente te marches. Este es un asunto mágico que tiene que ser controlado, no es algo en lo que necesites intervenir."

"¿Asunto mágico? ¿El atacar a una chica en una convención de anime?"

"Me sorprende que pienses que la situación es esa, pero supongo que ese es tu propio punto de vista." comentó fácilmente. De pronto, estiró ligeramente su cuello y preguntó. "Dime, ¿sabes acerca del tratado ciencia-magia?"

"¿?" Kamisato mostró una expresión de confusión ante este nuevo concepto, pero se preparó para lo que fuera a decirle.

"Para hacerlo simple, es un tratado en el que a los científicos se les prohíbe meterse en las practicas mágicas para cumplir sus objetivos, a cambio de que los magos no usen tecnología avanzada para perfeccionar sus prácticas. Debido a eso, no hay maquinas que produzcan objetos mágicos, ni maquinas que funcionen a base de magia. Si bien hay un cierto vacío legal sobre usar objetos hechos en masa para hechizos mágicos y otras cosas, ese tratado mantiene el equilibrio entre ambos lados a nivel mundial. Pero…"

La chica balanceó la katana samurái en su mano para apuntar a la chica con el cosplay de Magical Powered Kanamin como si la acusara.

"Pero como siempre, hay excepciones. Personas lo bastante idiotas como para poner a prueba el equilibrio sin pensar en cómo afecta eso al mundo."

"Espera, ¿estás diciendo que ella rompió ese tratado?" preguntó Kamisato.

"Puede que sea evidente cuando lo miras bien, pero la "varita mágica" que tiene ella no es una verdadera varita mágica, sino más bien un arma personalizada."

Kamisato bajó la mirada hacia lo que la chica en cosplay tenía en una mano. Del tamaño de una escopeta (o más bien una bazuca) un gran bastón con botones de un lado, y varias zonas que se veían desmontables. Tendría que girarlo, pero la parte más llamativa de la "varita mágica" probablemente era un cañón.

"No tengo idea de cómo logró crear algo así, pero no es todo. Sus botas, guantes, ropa… todo eso está hecho de forma especial, para la defensa o para aumentar sus habilidades físicas. Creo que es obvio que ella pertenece al lado de la ciencia, ¿no?"

Las botas a los pies de la chica caída eran anormalmente anchas en la suela. Y aunque sus guantes daban la impresión de ser finos y delicados, una mirada más atenta dejaba ver que había zonas más gruesas que otras.

Además, Kamisato recordó la entrada de esa chica en el escenario. Voló en zigzag por el aire, giró un par de veces y cayó con una pose. Luego de que mucha gente se desmayase, la vio disparando objetos explosivos y atacando de forma constante.

El ámbito de anime mágico que llenaba el edificio hacía pensar que cualquier cosa sobrenatural debía ser por defecto obra de la magia, pero, ¿realmente era imposible lo que la "Kanamin" real hizo? Quizás se necesitaría de muchas herramientas y artefactos especiales, entrenamiento y precisión, pero no era algo que estuviera más allá de lo posible.

De hecho, incluso Kamisato podía figurarse como hizo cada cosa viendo el equipo que llevaba.

"Pero…" Kamisato eligió con cuidado sus palabras. "Si ese es el caso, ¿Por qué es que estas…?"

"Ella." Interrumpió de golpe como si quisiera retomar la explicación. "Ella investigó acerca de la magia. Se metió en el mundo de lo oculto y busco conocimientos y poder de allí. Y todo para verse como esa Kanamin."

"¿Pero ella sabía acerca de ese tratado siquiera?" preguntó Kamisato.

"No hasta que le avisé. Luego de que me informaron acerca de la chica que quería mezclar los colores de la magia en sus métodos científicos fui personalmente a advertirle del peligro al que se enfrentaba, y hasta le sugerí que abandonase el lado de la ciencia para unirse al lado de la magia. Eso fue hace casi un año, y desde entonces ya le he advertido y hasta amenazado en cinco ocasiones diferentes, pero seguía obsesionada con llegar a la perfección que para ella era ese personaje de anime."

"¿Y eso te da derecho de tomar a todos los que están en este edificio como rehenes? ¿De arruinar el evento de anime de una compañía nueva que quizás quería entretener a la gente?"

"Heh, veo que todavía no has pensado en esa posibilidad."

"¿?"

Ante la duda de Kamisato Kakeru, la chica con la katana samurái hablo de forma casual.

"Dime, ¿no has pensado en que quizás la empresa nueva la hicimos nosotros?"

"… ¿Uh? (¿Qué? esto es insano, pero explicaría por qué es que lograron estar tan preparados)"

"El plan era acorralarla y destruir su equipo mientras estaba fuera de combate, o al menos ese era el plan original. Ella ahora sabe magia, y agredió a mis compañeros, así que esto ya no puede terminar como una simple prevención."

"Espera un momento, ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella sabe…?"

"¡Ella se libró del efecto de nuestra barrera! Quizás eres una excepción a la regla, pero para todos los demás, la única forma de no ser afectados por nuestro hechizo es no llevar nada que sirva de referencia de alguien más. Ni falta hace decir quien de aquí se parece más a un personaje ficticio, ¿verdad?"

"…" Kamisato no respondió.

Ciertamente, la chica en cosplay debería haber sido quien más sufriera los efectos de una magia así. Hubo gente que cayó por simplemente llevar un collar o correa de celular de anime, y quizás si lo que hubiese comprado hubiese sido un accesorio en lugar de un DVD con la serie (la cual ahora que lo piensa debió haber olvidado entre las illas en el salón con el escenario) entonces él también hubiera sido afectado. La única opción que quedaba para explicar el cómo esa chica se había puesto de pie y enfrentado magos tenía que ser el ser capaz de usar magia.

"Así que entiende, ella ya no tiene otras opciones. Esta fue su decisión, y ahora debe cargar con las consecuencias. Si esto termina aquí y ahora, nadie tendrá que morir, y los dejaré irse. No tienes que preocuparte por ella."

"…"

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué decides? No tengo mucho tiempo para perder contigo." Dijo volviendo a balancear su katana samurái.

* * *

Este día realmente no iba como Kamisato esperaba. Muchos conceptos nuevos se le habían presentado como verdades evidentes tan solo en la última hora, y por si fuera poco no era el único que estaba en ese lugar.

A sus pies, todavía estaba la chica con el cosplay súper realista de Magical Powered Kanamin.

A su lado, estaba la chica con el cosplay curiosamente conveniente de Gaian en su estado contenido.

Ninguna de las dos podía moverse, una por motivos físicos y otra por motivos racionales.

Kamisato solo era un estudiante de preparatoria que necesitó ayuda de expertos en el sitio adecuado para un simple escape, y no podía lidiar con nada que pueda considerarse como oponente a menos que use una mezcla de estrategia, suerte y ayuda de terceros.

Tras los eventos del día anterior, se le había dicho que tendría que mantenerse con el perfil lo más bajo posible, pero tal parece que se esparcieron rumores. Probablemente ya sería inevitable evitar que se supiera que él estaba en ese lugar en ese momento.

Probablemente la sola idea de salir ese día ya había sido un error en sí, pero no podía culparse por no predecir esto.

Lo que sí podía hacer, era reducir el daño que podía causarse al aceptar rendirse.

Pero antes de poder decir algo, la figura con el cosplay que estaba en el suelo se puso en pie con algo de dificultad.

Tenía marcas de golpe en el cuerpo, cortes en las extremidades, y probablemente estaba agotada, pero su voz no vaciló en sus palabras.

"Yo… no usé ninguna magia. Ni siquiera sabía que esta iba a ser una trampa hasta que apareciste."

"Di lo que quieras, pero no te recomiendo seguir luchando. Ya no puedes ganar, no con esas heridas."

"Heh, las heroínas no necesitan una verdadera razón para luchar contra el mal. Y yo no soy la excepción." Respondió claramente.

Detrás de ella, Kamisato tragó saliva. Él recordaba esa frase como una que había aparecido en la serie en un momento crítico. Pero había una diferencia que la chica en cosplay debía entender de todo esto.

Tras esa frase, Kanamin obtuvo un aumento de poderes repentino.

Pero la realidad no es tan conveniente como para darle poder a quienes lo necesitan solo porque lo necesiten.

Y aun así, se mantuvo en pie. Sujetaba su "varita mágica" más como si fuera un punto de apoyo o bastón improvisado, pero lo hacía de un modo que recordaba los movimientos de la Kanamin del anime.

En ese momento, la inquieta Claire reunió valor para hablarle a Kamisato.

"K-Kamisato-san, ¿Qué hacemos?"

Kamisato no respondió en el momento. Pensó por un rato hasta dar con una conclusión y actuó en consecuencia. Tomó su teléfono y se lo pasó a Claire con las siguientes palabras.

"Detrás de esa puerta hay una salida de emergencia. Si está cerrada, usa el mapa en mi teléfono para encontrar otra salida. Me quedaré un momento más para intentar algo, pero no necesitas participar en esto si no quieres."

"Kamisato-san…"

"Vete. Regresaré de algún modo. No es la primera vez que termino en una situación complicada." Dijo el chico con aparente calma.

Pero no tenía certeza de que lo que haría funcionaria.

Aun así, tras darle el teléfono a su compañera de clases, el chico de cabello castaño caminó lentamente hasta estar justo por delante de Olivia.

Aun si era alguien ajeno a la situación, no podía simplemente dejar que esto siguiese así.

* * *

 **Fiuuuu, hasta que lo terminé. Lo crean o no, armar este capitulo fue la razón por la que no he puesto la saga de Olivia una o dos semanas antes.**

 **Bueno, si este capítulo me fue más complicado que los otros es porque tenía que encargarme de hacer una reunión entre los actores principales, meter un poco de historia y añadir el motivo detrás de la acción. Claro está, de los personajes nuevos no sé prácticamente nada, así que hice un resumen de cada cosa, inventé bastantes atajos aceptables y metí algo de acción para hacer esto más llevadero.**

 **Creo que este arco definitivamente terminará en el siguiente capítulo, y tendrá aún más acción que este, así que contaré con la visita de quien quiera saber cómo termina.**


	29. Quizás sea una heroína

**Bueno, esto tomó más de una semana más de lo planeado, pero aquí ya tengo el capítulo real. Resultó ser que se me dañó la computadora y tuve que mandarla a arreglar, y como no había terminado la limpieza del capítulo lo mantuve en Word, lo cual me hizo imposible pasarlo a fanfiction.**

 **Si se quedaron con las ganas de saber cómo terminaba el arco desde la semana pasada, pues disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

Desde pequeña, a Sawai Olivia le había gustado la serie de Magical Powered Kanamin.

No, gustarle era poco. Había amado esa serie.

Y si algo dentro de todo eso le había gustado, era el saber que la voluntad, siempre que fuera sincera y bondadosa, siempre traería una recompensa y un final feliz.

Pero la realidad no era tan amable.

Sus intentos de ser una heroína pudieron tener algún resultado cuando era una niña ayudando a sus amigos, pero a medida que creció, las cosas se volvían cada vez más difíciles. Ya era casi imposible hacer alguna acción heroica como Kanamin esperando tener resultados similares.

Pero aun así no se rindió.

Cuando su obsesión dejó de ser cosa de risa, mucha gente alrededor suyo se apartó de ella, tratándola como un bicho raro. Inclusive sus familiares y amigos más cercanos empezaron a preocuparse por ella, como si fuera alguna clase de problema serio en su personalidad.

Pero aun así no se rindió.

Porque creía que el mundo necesitaba de héroes como en los animes, ella siguió adelante. Aprendió por su cuenta las habilidades físicas de una acróbata, y también a fabricar armas y artefactos que le permitiesen superar los límites que le imponía su propio cuerpo humano. El estar prácticamente apartada de los demás funcionó bastante bien para ocultar sus progresos y mantenerse en la zona segura que daba el anonimato.

Pero no era suficiente. Para ella, nada de lo que hiciera podría alcanzar a compararse a esa heroína por algo esencial que ella como protagonista de un anime tenia. Magia.

Pero aun así no se rindió.

Investigó ligeramente lo que era el ocultismo, buscando una forma de "despertar" algún potencial oculto en ella. Al no ver resultados, decidió investigar más profundo, hasta dar con algunas verdades del mundo que generalmente se mantienen ocultas del resto del mundo.

Una semana después de su inmersión, llegó una visita inesperada. Una verdadera maga, quien llegó a advertirle del peligro en el que se metía si seguía de esa forma. Fue seria, contundente, y le marcó la diferencia entre una mera aficionada y alguien que realmente entendía el mundo en el que se encontraba.

Pero aun así no se rindió.

Siendo tan optimista como obstinada, Sawai Olivia asumió que cada vez que le hacían una visita era porque había descubierto algo que podía serle útil y por eso se preocupaban. Como si de un videojuego se tratase, asumió que si esa chica era cada vez más insistente era porque se estaba acercando a algo grande. Incluso si no sabía de qué se trataba, cada cosa extraña que aprendía se sentía como un paso más cerca de su objetivo de convertirse en la chica mágica más popular de la televisión.

Le habían dicho que la magia no era un juguete.

Le habían dicho que la magia no era algo tan conveniente.

Le habían dicho que si un objetivo no podía realizarse sin magia, era improbable que fuera a resultar solo por usarla.

Le habían dicho que al final no valdría la pena si su objetivo era solo mejorarse hasta ser como un personaje ficticio.

Le habían dicho que si no se detenía, la detendrían ellos por la fuerza.

…..

Pero aun así no se rindió.

Sawai Olivia continúo persiguiendo su sueño completamente sola. Dejó de buscar apoyo en alguien más que en ella misma. Siguió mirando sus problemas de frente sin tratar de pasárselos a alguien más.

Por eso mismo no fue capaz de entender lo que pasó frente a ella; El chico al que le había dicho que se fuera se puso entre ella y su actual oponente, como si la estuviese cubriendo.

"¿Qué estas…?" empezó a preguntar.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" interrumpió la chica con la katana samurái.

"¿No oíste lo que ella dijo? Ella dijo que no usó magia."

"… ¿siquiera estas prestando atención?" ahora se veía irritada. "Dices que no uso magia, ¿pero cómo explicas entonces que se librara de la barrera?"

"Primero que nada, tu barrera es algo así como un área que "castiga" a quien lleva una insignia que no corresponda a quien es o algo así, ¿verdad?"

"¿Ah? Pues sí, lo dije recién. ¿Pero qué importa eso ahora?"

"Pues bien, lo que importa realmente es que tu magia afectó a quienes tuvieran una insignia que no corresponda con la identidad de la persona. Con esa lógica, yo no fui afectado porque no llevaba insignia alguna, por lo que simplemente fui un chico de preparatoria normal tanto para tu magia como para la realidad."

"¿Qué sentido tiene repetir algo que ya sabemos?"

"Tiene todo el sentido del mundo. Ayuda a comprender la situación y ponernos en perspectiva. Lo que quise decir es que es posible evitar el efecto de tu barrera sin usar magia si la identificación y la identidad son las mismas."

"Otra vez, por qué… espera, no querrás decir que…"

El rostro de la katana samurái se tensó como si viera una nueva posibilidad. Si se combinaban lo que Olivia dijo, con lo que ese chico había dicho recién, entonces…

"La razón de que ella no fuese afectada no es por haber usado magia, sino algo más simple. _Ella realmente es la Magical Powered Kanamin en carne y hueso_."

Ciertamente, ¿no le había dicho durante la pelea que cuando llevaba su traje no era Sawai Olivia, sino Kanamin?

"Por lo tanto, no necesariamente tuvo que usar magia para evitar el efecto de la barrera. Lo mismo va con el tema de enfrentar a los magos. Así como yo usé un par de estrategias útiles, ella pudo usar sus herramientas modificadas para vencerlos sin usar magia."

"Aun así, que no haya usado magia ahora no significa que no vaya a aprenderla después. ¡Tengo que evitar que siga alterando el balance entre ciencia y magia!" respondió la chica con impaciencia.

"Lo que estoy diciendo va para las dos." En ese momento, Kamisato se volteó hacia la chica con cosplay y habló seriamente. "Si lo que ella dice es cierto, e intentaste ser Kanamin usando magia, déjame decirte que ya eres Kanamin, sepas o no usar magia. Por lo tanto, ya no hace falta que sigas investigando nada más."

"Ahh…"

Olivia se quedó sin palabras. Había entrenado y aprendido por años para llegar a ser quien anhelaba ser.

La chica con la katana samurái y sus compañeros habían diseñado una magia especial para capturarla, y si fallaban, usarían eso como excusa para atacarla. Pero desde ese punto de vista, la magia que fue hecha para perjudicarla termino siendo el indicador perfecto para saber si ya había alcanzado su objetivo.

"…entonces" continuó Kamisato con un suspiro más tranquilo. "Si ella ya ha cumplido su objetivo sin usar magia, entonces su objetivo forma parte del lado de la ciencia. No tienes por qué pelear contra alguien que aunque ha jugado en el borde no ha cruzado la línea, ¿verdad?"

"…"

"Claro está, si llega a tomar otro objetivo o sigue investigando sobre la magia siéntete libre de volver a atacarla, porque entonces significaría que no ha aprendido nada. Eso sí, evita involucrar civiles inocentes en esto."

"… eso no importa. No ahora mismo."

"¿?"

"Aun si no usó magia, aun si se quedará en el lado de la ciencia, aun si incluso abandonase sus progresos en el lado de la ciencia, aún hay algo que no puedo dejar pasar."

"¿Qué estas…?"

"¿Cuánto esfuerzo crees que invertí en esto? ¿Cuántas personas crees que ella atacó y venció? ¿En serio crees que voy a irme con las manos vacías porque descubrí algo extra?"

El chico recordó por un momento que en su escape se había topado con varios magos. Los dos que lo encontraron despierto en el salón con el escenario, la media docena que lo habían visto cuando intentaba escabullirse hacia otra sala, y probablemente habían más en cada salón del edificio. Kamisato solo había lidiado con tres, por lo que si la chica con la katana samurái era la única restante, entonces el resto debía de haber sido derrotado por la Kanamin de carne y hueso.

"Oye, ¿acaso vas a seguir con esto?"

"Por supuesto que voy a seguir adelante. No poder ver a la cara a los demás si me rindo en este momento."

"Pues déjame decirte algo." Dijo Olivia. "Puede que seas más fuerte que yo y que estés en mejor forma, pero realmente no creo que vaya a perder contra ti. Y menos ahora que sé que he alcanzado mi meta."

Sawai Olivia ahora estaba determinada. Parecía como si la simple confirmación de Kamisato hubiese activado algo en ella, por lo que sus heridas externas parecieron lo menos importante en esa situación. Sus ojos revelaban una intención de enfrentar cualquier cosa, incluso a esa chica que estaba frente a ella como su enemiga.

Esta reaccionó al instante. Adoptando una postura dirigida al combate, la chica pronunció unas palabras.

"Statera512. Quien mantiene el balance y la justicia."

Kamisato retrocedió un par de pasos luego de sentir una extraña presión. Ese chico conocía esa presión bastante bien debido a eventos de esa misma semana.

Intención asesina.

Emitida además por una chica que balanceaba una katana japonesa en sus manos.

La misión que había comenzado como un plan de captura se había convertido en una batalla. Y ahora la batalla terminaría por un deseo de venganza.

* * *

Alguien inexperimentado solo sentiría una cosa la primera vez que estuviera frente a una intención asesina directa, y es miedo. Incluso si esa intención no estaba dirigida a esa persona.

Debido a esto, Tazuma Claire, quien no se había decidido a dejar el salón solo pudo retroceder unos pasos mientras gemía por lo bajo luego de escuchar lo último que esa chica con katana samurái había dicho en un idioma raro.

Si no se decidió a salir en ese momento fue porque tanto el chico que conocía como la chica que no conocía seguían allí. Quizás el chico había retrocedido un poco, pero cualquiera lo haría si una espada era balanceada hacia ellos.

Lo que quizás no cualquiera haría sería quedarse en el lugar pensando en qué movimiento realizar.

"(Wahh, ¿Por qué todo terminó de esta forma? Solo vine para un evento que parecía interesante.)" Se quejó Claire en silencio.

Nada de esto era culpa suya. Ni del chico de preparatoria que la había salvado antes.

Aun así, cuando la chica con la katana samurái atacó, se dirigió hacia ese chico inocente que quería detener el conflicto. Pudo notar que había usado la parte sin filo del arma, pero aun así Kamisato se encorvó hacia atrás hasta casi perder el equilibrio para evitar el golpe. Cuando se dio cuenta de que había fallado, la chica giró la katana y preparó otro golpe.

Pero la chica con cosplay de Kanamin bloqueó con su enorme "varita mágica". No, no solo bloqueó, sino que echó hacia atrás el arma de la otra con un movimiento más fuerte de su gran arma. Girándola un poco, apuntó uno de los extremos de su "varita mágica" hacia la chica cuya espada había sido alejada.

"¡Toma esto!" la chica con cosplay gritó mientras una de sus manos presionaba unos botones en el centro de su "varita mágica". A esa distancia, el disparo era inevitable.

Pero la respuesta de la otra fue tan simple como darle una patada al cañón para desviarlo hacia arriba. El disparo impacto contra el techo con una explosión de colores en forma de flor. Mientras tanto, la otra recuperó la postura y envió su katana hacia el cuerpo de la ahora desprotegida Kanamin de carne y hueso.

Esta vez, fue el chico quien detuvo el avance de la katana. O más bien, de las manos que sostenían la katana, pues envió un golpe hacia sus muñecas que la hizo retroceder unos pasos rápidamente.

"¿Así que vas a intervenir? Y yo que pensaba dejarte fuera de esto."

"Tu atacaste primero."

"No usé el filo en ninguna de las ocasiones. Pero bueno, supongo que ahora Olivia no es mi único objetivo. Voy a esforzarme por no causarte ningún daño mortal, pero si podría terminar dejándote alguna cicatriz."

"(Nooo… ¿entonces podíamos irnos? Pero ahora es tarde)" Claire ya no podía preocuparse más de lo que ya estaba mientras veía como la chica con la katana volvía al ataque.

Aun tenía la opción de escapar usando el mapa en el teléfono que Kamisato le dio, pero estaba asustada de quedarse sola. Incluso si terminaba en medio de una pelea, Claire sentía que mientras estuviera cerca de Kamisato estaría bien. Ya lo había pensado antes cuando él la había salvado de un secuestro aun a costa de su propia seguridad. Ella realmente pensaba que si hubiese encontrado a cualquier otra persona, ella no estaría aquí en este momento.

Pero aunque confiaba en el chico, había algo que no alcanzaba a entender, y no solo por la naturaleza de esta, ni del término "magia" que escuchó decir, sino algo más básico. ¿Por qué ese chico estaba luchando?

* * *

Mientras el intercambio de ataques continuaba, una de los combatientes empezó a pensar que se estaba demorando demasiado.

"De cualquier modo, ¿Por qué estas luchando? Por lo que veo, ni siquiera querías estar aquí." Preguntó la chica con la espada a Kamisato manteniendo ahora una distancia segura de Olivia, quien había empezado a usar su arma como lanzallamas.

"Así es, y francamente me gustaría evitar pelear. Pero no puedo simplemente quedarme viendo y sin hacer nada mientras alguien necesita ayuda frente a mí."

Deteniéndose por un momento sorprendida, ella preguntó algo más al chico.

"¿Es esa es tu razón?"

"¿Y qué si la es? No es como si tu razón para luchar ahora fuera mejor. Estas luchando por venganza, aun cuando probablemente podrías regresar con tus compañeros y decirles que el asunto se resolvió."

"… haha, supongo que es cierto." Admitió fácilmente este hecho.

En frente de una Olivia agotada, y un Kamisato sin entrenamiento, la maga con la katana retrocedió unos pasos hasta estar a una distancia de casi diez metros.

"… pero."

En ese momento, usó su espada para rayar el suelo, formando una figura que desde arriba parecía una "W" algo torcida. Levantó sus manos sujetando la katana y pronuncio.

"Gale."

Con un tenue brillo en sus manos y en la "W" en el suelo, la chica agitó su katana de forma horizontal. Un poderoso viento siguiendo esa ruta fue lanzado un instante después. Al tratarse de aire en un espacio cerrado sin polvo, los dos objetivos no fueron capaces de verlo venir. Pero si pudieron sentirlo.

Kamisato cayó al suelo tras ser enviado hacia atrás un par de metros, mientras que la Kanamin de carne y hueso sobrellevó mejor la ráfaga usando su enorme "varita mágica" como soporte. Pero la maga no se hizo esperar.

"Rain."

Agitando esta vez su katana de arriba hacia abajo, una ráfaga de aire impacto a Olivia. El golpe no fue precisamente fuerte, pero tuvo un efecto extra.

"(¿Estoy mojada? No sé qué está haciendo, pero luego de decir "rain" lanzó aire y agua a la vez…)" pensó Olivia, pero antes de poder terminar su análisis, la otra pronunció otra palabra.

"Blizzard." Su arma ahora fue de abajo hacia arriba en dirección a ella.

Olivia tuvo un muy mal presentimiento y se lanzó hacia un costado, pero la ráfaga alcanzó a tocar sus pies. Estos se recubrieron con una fina capa de hielo.

"¡Ahh!"

Olivia sintió como si hubiese metido los pies en agua helada. No estaba particularmente lastimada, y podría moverse sin problemas si frotaba sus pies un rato, pero por el momento no podría ponerse en pie. Y la chica con la katana no la dejó descansar.

"Blizzard."

Repitiendo el movimiento, una ráfaga de aire frio se disparó hacia la chica en el suelo, quien trató de protegerse cubriéndose con su gran arma personalizada. Esto protegió su rostro y torso, pero dejó sus manos indefensas.

Sintiendo un fuerte dolor en sus dedos, Olivia soltó su "varita mágica" y se apresuró a frotar sus ahora congelados dedos buscando calentarlos al menos un poco. Mientras tanto, la otra chica que aún seguía de pie en su posición volvió a prepararse para lanzar el mismo hechizo.

Uno podría pensar en una batalla como algo cambiante en donde cada movimiento importa y es diferente al anterior, pero desde que ella era la única que podía usar magia allí que la opción de simplemente repetir movimientos hasta desgastar al oponente era válida. Así que si, ella iba a usar la misma magia una y otra vez hasta asegurarse de que la otra no se levante.

Ese era el plan contra Sawai Olivia, pero para su otro oponente…

"No me olvidé de ti." Dijo de pronto volteándose ligeramente hacia atrás para ver a Kamisato Kakeru corriendo hacia ella sosteniendo una silla en sus manos. Probablemente había aprovechado que se estaba centrando en Olivia para ponerse detrás suyo y conseguir algo con que golpear más fuerte.

"Eres bueno para pasar desapercibido, ¡pero estas a 100 años de tener suficiente habilidad para que te pierda de vista! ¡Tornado!" gritó mientras apuñalaba el suelo con su espada.

Con un radio de 1 metro y un grosor de 3 metros, una ráfaga de viento intenso giró en torno a la espada. La chica en el centro estaba lo bastante cerca como para estar en la zona segura con radio de un metro, pero el chico que estaba a tres metros de distancia estaba lo bastante cerca (y a la vez lejos) como para recibir el impacto con todo su poder.

"¿¡Waghhhhhhhhhhahh!?"

El violento viento se tragó su cuerpo y el chico le dio la vuelta a la masa de viento girando al menos unas tres veces antes de ser lanzado lejos.

* * *

"¡Kamisato-saaan!" gritó Claire cuando vio al chico ser absorbido y luego arrojado por el repentino tornado que se generó en torno a esa chica.

Ella tenía fe en el chico. Tenía fe, pero…

Cuando oyó el grito y el tornado se deshizo, la chica que lo había creado dirigió su mirada hacia Claire, como si recién ahí se hubiese dado cuenta de su existencia. Viendo sus ojos, la chica con el cosplay de Gaian se paralizó. Ni siquiera pudo decir algo antes de ver como esa chica gritaba "gale" y agitaba su katana samurái en horizontal apuntándole a ella.

Apenas si pudo quejarse cuando su cuerpo golpeó el suelo después de recibir un viento huracanado de frente que la envió a golpear la pared detrás suyo.

Quedó inmóvil en el suelo, pero no inconsciente. No tenía heridas particularmente graves, y quería huir, pero sentía que si se levantaba seria golpeada otra vez, y no quería eso. Levantó apenas la mirada como si actuase por reflejo.

La atacante parecía estar preparándose para atacar nuevamente en su dirección.

Pero antes del ataque, algo la golpeó en un costado. Más precisamente, alguien le lanzó algo. No fue algo grande o pesado, pero fue suficiente como para que la chica se volteara en dirección al ataque. Claire también intentó ver en esa dirección.

Allí se encontraba el golpeado Kamisato Kakeru. Había sido lanzado varios metros y rodado por el suelo hasta golpear la pared más alejada, por lo que no estaba en su mejor forma. Se sujetaba con un puesto al lado suyo, sus piernas temblaban y su respiración era pesada, pero sus ojos parecían decir "no toques a mi amiga".

La chica con la katana que se suponía que tenía la ventaja absoluta se enfocó en él como si lo considerase peligroso, pero por precaución, atacó primero a la chica con el cosplay que estaba recuperándose lentamente repitiendo "blizzard" en su dirección.

Volviendo a centrarse en el chico de preparatoria, la chica con la katana volvió a prepararse. A casi 10 metros de distancia, ella podría atacarlo unas tres veces antes de que este pudiese acercarse, y con la fuerza que tiene, probablemente bastaría con solo uno.

Pero aun así no trató de esconderse. Entendiendo su debilidad, pero también entendiendo que no lograría nada escondiéndose, Kamisato siguió en pie frente a la amenaza.

Claire mordió su labio inferior al ver lo injusta que era la pelea.

Ese chico normal no tenía oportunidad contra la maga, pero aun así se levantó para protegerla a ella, una chica inútil que hasta hace una semana no conocía realmente. Y estaba peleando además por alguien a quien acababa de conocer. Ese chico era un héroe para Claire, y aun así él mismo se denominaba como el tipo de estudiante de preparatoria que se puede encontrar en cualquier lado, alguien que no busca resaltar y que se mezclaría en cualquier multitud.

En tanto ella…

Kamisato le había dicho una vez que tenía poderes más allá de los de un humano, y por lo tanto, más posibilidades que él mismo. Pero en la práctica, ella no había hecho nada. Se había defendido de algunos acosadores en la escuela, y peleado con una chica más débil que ella en la casa de Kamisato, pero realmente nada de eso importaba.

"(Esto es mi culpa.)"

Ella había sido quien insistió al chico para quedarse a ver el show, y por lo tanto, lo había arrastrado a un problema. Ella era quien lo había hecho alejarse de la salida de emergencia para ir a salvarla. Ella fue la que no insistió en irse apenas vio que algo se acercaba.

Ella era la razón por la cual ese chico sería lastimado aún más.

"(No…)"

Ella había visto al chico quedar en peligro por ella. Lo había visto bajar del cielo agotado tras resolver otro problema. Lo había visto llegar a la escuela tarde y con golpes y polvo en su ropa, solo para que este se sacudiera y limpiara para que nadie lo note. Todo eso fue hecho por un chico normal.

Y había oído que la chica con el cosplay había entrenado mucho tiempo. Había trabajado su apariencia y herramientas. Y había alcanzado su objetivo de ser Kanamin. Y ella también era una humana, quizás no tan normal, pero seguía siendo humana.

¿Qué podía hacer una gemstone como Claire?

O siguiendo el ejemplo de esa Kanamin de carne y hueso, ¿Qué podía hacer el personaje de su propio cosplay?

Claire apretó su puño mientras se levantaba de a poco.

"(Si Tazuma Claire no puede hacer nada…)"

Lanzó su puño hacia atrás para después agitarlo hacia el frente.

"(¡Entonces seré Gaian!)"

En ese momento, la chica con el cosplay de Gaian en su estado contenido paso a ser Gaian en su estado liberado.

* * *

Al principio solo le echó una hojeada a la chica que parecía querer levantarse antes de atacar al chico de preparatoria frente a ella.

"¿?"

Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que múltiples ramas, lianas, hojas, raíces, etc. salían de ella, ya era tarde para tratar de evadir.

"¿¡AHH!?"

La escena era surrealista. Esa chica no debería tener conocimiento mágico alguno, e incluso si lo tuviera, era imposible sacar tanto poder sin ningún preparativo o ritual. Por eso mismo, la chica con la katana que hasta hace unos segundos tenía la ventaja absoluta, se sintió como una mera espectadora de lo que ocurrió frente a ella.

Ni siquiera pudo atacar cuando el conjunto de vegetación en movimiento arremetió contra ella y se envolvió contra su cuerpo.

"¡Ahhhh! ¡Ahhhhhahhhhhhhhhh!"

Sus brazos y piernas fueron envueltos. El follaje no era resistente, pero era demasiado como para moverse libremente, y seguía en aumento. En cierto punto, este aumento empezó a aplastarla, como si de hecho estuvieran presionándola.

"¡Ahhhg! Ghhhhhhhhhhh."

Empezó a serle difícil respirar. Trató de resistir la presión sin gritar para tratar de conservar el aliento, pero entendió que eso no duraría mucho.

"Espera, Claire…"

La chica oyó una voz algo distante, perteneciente a un chico a unos cuantos metros de ella, pero no hablándole a ella realmente, sino a alguien más.

"¡Detente Claire! ¡Es suficiente o terminaras matándola!"

Con esas palabras, el follaje apretándola se detuvo. La chica volvió a ser capaz de respirar, pero no podía moverse. El ataque había lastimado sus extremidades, además de que aún estaba rodeada de un espeso y pesado manto de vegetación. Obviamente pelear ya no era una opción para ella a estas alturas.

"…."

Girando la cabeza todo lo que podía, fue capaz de ver a través de una pequeña abertura en el denso follaje en el que estaba cubierta. Allí, vio a la chica cuyo brazo recuperaba su forma humana, y a un chico que se acercaba a ella lentamente, para luego poner su mano en el hombro de esta. La chica los reconoció como sus oponentes.

Luego de decir unas palabras que ella no pudo entender a esa distancia, el chico miró en su dirección. Ella recordó de pronto la situación principal. Estaban en una batalla, ella los había atacado con fuerza extrema, cuando eran más débiles, pero lograron vencerla de algún modo. Ahora ella era quien estaba a su merced. Entonces el chico habló en voz alta.

"Mira, puedo entender que hayas tratado de cumplir con tu misión al capturar a esa chica obsesionada con Kanamin, y que nos hayas atacado cuando decidimos meternos en tu camino, pero se acabó. Tu pierdes."

"…."

"Si quieres volver a atacar a esa chica, o rastrearnos para vengarte, siéntete libre de intentarlo. Pero me pondré en tu camino si lo intentas. Todos deberían tener derecho de perseguir y alcanzar sus sueños si eso es lo que desean realmente."

"…."

Tras decir esas palabras, el chico y la chica se marcharon por la puerta que tenían detrás. Incluso Olivia, la chica a la que debía capturar fue con ellos. La maga no se movió.

"… perseguir y alcanzar sus sueños, ¿eh? También pensé de ese modo." murmuró en su prisión de vegetación.

Normalmente, tras la primera advertencia se da permiso de detener al culpable por la fuerza, pero ella había tratado de darle oportunidades. Este fue el sexto intento de detenerla, y el primero en usar la fuerza en ella. Los anteriores cinco fueron advertencias, advertencias que trataban de evitar que hiciera algo de lo que fuera a arrepentirse más tarde.

Realmente le había molestado que Olivia no se tomara en serio sus palabras y siguiese insistiendo en investigar sobre la magia, pero si había aguantado esa molestia tanto fue porque ella también entendía lo que era pelear por un sueño buscando un milagro.

Dicho esto, ella se sentía feliz por Olivia, quien había alcanzado su objetivo aun después de vencer a sus compañeros. Aun cuando ella fue también vencida.

"… espero que esta vez te tranquilices, Sawai Olivia. No creo que pueda darte otra oportunidad si vuelves a tocar nuestro mundo."

Ahora, a esta chica solo le quedaba esperar a que alguno de sus compañeros se despertase para ayudarla.

* * *

Tras salir del edificio, los tres caminaron un rato juntos sin decir nada. Claire había dejado atrás parte de su ropa (se había puesto parte del cosplay en un vestidor) por lo que tomó una camiseta de un puesto aleatorio para cubrirse. Olivia hizo algo parecido, pero fue más bien para cubrirse del frío de noviembre, pues tras su pelea aun temblaba en algunas partes. Kamisato solo se sacudió la ropa y se estiró un poco para tratar de aliviar los golpes recibidos.

Casi sería difícil creer que estuvieron en medio de una pelea violenta hace menos de quince minutos.

La más desconocida de los tres se detuvo de pronto, quedándose atrás de los otros dos. Al notarlo, Kamisato y Claire se voltearon.

"Díganme, ¿Por qué se arriesgaron de esta forma por mí?" su rostro parecía avergonzado y preocupado. Probablemente no se sentía como Kanamin luego de ser salvada en lugar de ser quien salvaba a los demás.

Pero el chico habló como si nada.

"Mmmmh, no tengo un motivo en realidad."

"¿Ah?"

"Simplemente no quise que una tragedia ocurriese frente mío."

"¿Eso es todo?"

"Eso es todo. Como puedes ver, no gané nada con esto, ni se quién eres ni si nos volveremos a ver, así que si, eso es todo." Dijo el chico antes de voltearse para seguir caminando.

"En cuanto a mí, solo quise ayudar a un amigo. Eso es todo." Dijo la chica con cosplay de Gaian antes de seguir al chico.

Dejando atrás a Olivia como si pensasen que allí se separarían, esta reunió valor para decir unas palabras más.

"¡Olivia! ¡Mi nombre es Sawai Olivia! Si alguna vez necesitan de la ayuda de Kanamin, búsquenme con ese nombre."

Los dos se detuvieron en sus lugares y voltearon a verla. De pronto, el chico esbozó una media sonrisa y habló.

"Mi nombre es Kamisato Kakeru. No tengo nada de especial, pero si necesitas ayuda búscame con ese nombre." Dijo Kamisato casualmente.

"Ah, pues… mi nombre es Tazuma Claire, estoy en el club de jardinería de mi escuela y… espero que podamos ser amigas." Dijo Claire como si no estuviera acostumbrada a presentarse.

Tras oír eso, la Kanamin de carne y hueso sonrió. Pero no fue una de sus sonrisas ensayadas para verse como Kanamin.

Fue una sonrisa que únicamente Sawai Olivia podía hacer.

* * *

 **Bueno, con esto terminó otro arco. Esta vez, la batalla se llevó mi interés y la mayoría de la extensión del capítulo, por lo que al igual que con la pelea contra el gemstone de la nave espacial del arco de Fran, terminé alargando el capítulo para que quepa la pelea y la conclusión en el mismo capítulo.**

 **Y más importante (al menos para mí), este ya es el capítulo 30 del fanfic. Y eso que considero que aún queda un poco para llegar a la mitad. Realmente agradezco a quien haya llegado hasta aquí, y más aun a los que han leído los primeros capítulos el año pasado cuando esto todavía estaba en desarrollo.**

 **Y sobre el capítulo, me gustaría aclarar un par de cosas.**

 **Primero que nada, el poder de Claire es bastante poderoso cuando lo analizas. Es bastante inútil contra el Imagine Breaker (cosa que hasta Accelerator tiene que admitir) y el calor extremo le afecta bastante, pero siendo claros, para cuando aparece en la novela resulta ser capaz de enfrentar a Salome hasta que Misaka los pierda de vista, perseguir a un helicóptero y atacarlo constantemente, reemplazar la grasa en el cuerpo de una persona como si fuese una herramienta medicinal que el propio Kamisato consideró imposible de conseguir, y eso sin contar su capacidad de recuperación.**

 **Siendo más estrictos, el poder de cualquier gemstone aparecido en las novelas es siempre enorme en su propio campo. Himegami atraía y mataba vampiros, los cuales suelen estar al tope de la cadena alimenticia en cualquier otro anime en el que aparezcan vampiros. Sogiita Gunha es un nivel 5, catalogado como el 7º más porque no se sabe en qué se basa su poder más que por ser más débil que otros. Y los que aparecieron en la SS 2 no tuvieron participación casi, así que no puedo hablar de ellos.**

 **Y lo segundo, es que "Gaian" es una alteración del nombre Gaia, quien era un titán de la mitología griega, la cual fue la primera cosa relacionada con las plantas que pude pensar como personaje de anime por alguna razón.**

 **Como sea, siéntanse libres de comentar que les pareció el capítulo, y déjenme decir que ya estoy empezando uno más que sirva como interludio entre esta y la siguiente saga y que pondré en unas semanas, quizás poco antes de la NT 18.**


	30. Tarde de un sabado anormal

**Al final, nuevo problemas con mi computadora me complicaron el escribir, y con la salida del NT 18 decidí nomas leer y luego escribir.**

 **Afortunadamente, no tengo que replantear nada de este fanfic, aunque tengo el temor de que algo más cambie en algún otro volumen futuro.**

 **Como sea, los dejo con este capítulo de intermedio/relleno.**

* * *

Ahora que la batalla había terminado, y que habían logrado salir del edificio, Kamisato y Claire veían satisfechos la sonrisa de Sawai Olivia, una chica fanática de una serie anime popular que había sido atacada.

Sin embargo, el momento bonito se quebró con un sonido similar a un gruñido, viniendo del estómago del chico.

"Ehmmm "

"...n-no hay nada de que avergonzarse. Peleamos bastante y es hora del almuerzo." comentó Claire para tratar de salvar el honor de Kamisato, quien aunque no estaba muy molesto con eso, aún apreció el gesto.

"Saben, sé de un lugar cómodo con buena comida por aquí. Siganme." declaró Olivia.

"Eh, esta bien."

"No te preocupes. Yo invito."

"No hace falta, puedo pagar mi parte." dijo Kamisato quien a pesar de haber arruinado el momento todavía conservaba parte de su honor como chico de preparatoria.

"No, no. Será un placer. Además, será también para pagar el favor."

"Otra vez, no hace falta. Traje mi billetera y aún tengo... ¿¡AH!?"

"¿¡Kamisato-san!?"

"ahhhh, lo olvidé..."

"¿Olvidar qué?"

"Compré un DVD en esa Convención de anime mientras aún era una Convención de anime, pero lo olvidé mientras escapaba..."

"..."

"... entonces, ¿vamos? sé de un lugar cómodo al que voy frecuentemente."

"Esta bien" Aceptó Kamisato.

* * *

Después del acuerdo, los tres terminaron en el lugar recomendado por la Kanamin de carne y hueso.

El lugar resultaba ser un ciber café que Kamisato recordaba vagamente pero no alcanzaba a recordar por qué. La chica que atendía el mostrador terminó de recordarle el por qué.

"Bueno, si sólo será para almorzar, pueden usar la mesa... ¿ara? creo que a ti ya te vi antes ¿no eras quien estaba con esa chica de cabello largo la semana pasada?"

"¿eh? ¿de qué estás hablando?"

"Kamisato-San, ¿a que se refiere?" preguntó Claire.

"Ehmmm... de todos modos, ¿por qué ella recordaría eso?" contestó Kamisato tratando de evitar el tema.

"Sólo estoy aquí fin es de semana. además, no es común que un chico y una chica pidan una habitación para dos con tanta confianza." recalcó la dependienta.

"Kamisato-san..."

"¡de acuerdo, vine aquí con Ellen en un apuro, pero no pasó nada!"

"...nunca sugerí algo como eso. Ya estaba imaginando que terminaste aquí la semana pasada con Ellen por lo que me habías dicho." comentó Claire tranquilamente.

"..."

"Ehm, como decía, pueden usar la mesa..." como si ya hubiese cumplido con su misión, la chica que los atendía retomó su servicio como debía hacerlo.

* * *

En la mesa, los tres esperaron a que les trajeran comida mientras hablaban un poco. Olivia preguntó acerca de lo que la dependienta había mencionado, y fue levemente informada sobre algunos de los sucesos que Kamisato Kakeru había vivido el fin de semana anterior.

"¿Entonces lograste escapar de un grupo de profesionales con la ayuda de una chica a la que acabas de conocer?"

"En resumen, sí." respondió Kamisato.

Olivia pareció sorprendida por esto, y aunque Kamisato ya no le daba importancia, entendía perfectamente que lo único que les permitió escapar fueron las habilidades de Ellen.

"Por cierto, sobre el DVD del que hablabas, ¿era de Magical power kanamin? porque si es así puedo prestarte..."

"No, era de uno llamado mistic misty."

"¿Cuál es ese? no lo conozco" contestó francamente Olivia, causando que Claire sujetase su cabeza indignada.

Kamisato ignoró esto y decidió comprarlo nuevamente la próxima vez que tenga dinero extra y vea el producto a la venta.

Finalmente trajeron los platos para los tres, y como había prometido, Olivia pagó por los tres al final.

* * *

Tras salir del ciber café, los dos que se conocían de antes se despidieron de la nueva, agradeciendo otra vez por el almuerzo antes de separarse e ir cada uno por su lado.

Y también a hubieran separado los dos un minuto después de no ser por la llegada de alguien más a toda velocidad

Con cabello marrón peinado salvajemente, y una botella de cinco litros de volumen llena de monedas de cobre, una chica aparentemente mayor que Kamisato o Claire llegó a ellos agitada y sufriendo falta de aire por haber corrido.

Bajo la velocidad al verlos, pero aún así gritó un poco hasta detenerse cerca de ambos. Miró al chico exhausta y aún así reunió fuerzas para poner una mano sobre su hombro.

"ahh... hah, ka...Kaheru..." tragó saliva. "¿¡estás bien Kakehruh!? hah..."

"Ehm, sí Elza." respondió Kamisato con calma. "¿Qué te pasó?"

Aún agitada, la recién llegada Elza se aclaró la garganta antes de responder.

"Luego de que Fia-san me dijese que te habías metido en un problema, vine hasta aquí tan pronto como pude."

"Aprecio la intención, pero llegaste tarde. Pero estamos a salvo, así que no necesitas preocuparte."

Ante estas palabras, Elza suspiró con una mezcla entre alivio y cansancio.

Viendo esto, Kamisato imaginó que Elza había corrido durante todo el camino apenas oyó la noticia de que estaba en problemas.

"Como sea, dame un momento, traeré algo para que bebas mientras recuperas el aliento, ¿de acuerdo?"

Con esas palabras, Kamisato dejó a Elza quien se recostó contra la pared y entró en un local cercano.

* * *

"...fui totalmente ignorada..." comentó Claire quien al sólo ver y escuchar la interacción entre Kamisato y la recién llegada Elza perdió presencia.

"¿?" Elza pareció darse cuenta de que había dicho algo, pues dirigió su mirada a la chica con flores en su cabeza.

"¿Uh? no es nada" Claire pensó por un momento algo nerviosa antes de hablarle a esa chica mayor. "por cierto, ¿qué relación tienes con Kamisato-san?"

"¿Relación? Bueno, soy su amiga de la infancia."

"¿¡Amig-!? (¿¡Amiga de la infancia!? ¿¡Por qué un jefe tan poderoso acaba de aparecer justo ahora!? No, espera un momento...) Emh, dijiste que eras su amiga de la infancia, pero no recuerdo que Kamisato-san te mencionara. En realidad, hace unos días él estuvo enfermo, pero no recuerdo que estuvieses ahí."

Aunque la expresión de Claire se había paralizado al principio, se recompuso e inició su ataque verbal. Ahora parecía el turno de Elza para sorprenderse.

"Emh, de hecho, me había separado de él hace unos años, pero hace poco volvimos a estar en contacto."

"Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Volvieron a estar en contacto ayer y ya querías salvarlo aún sin saber como era la situación? ¿O alguien más te pidió que lo hicieras?"

"Nadie me pidió que lo hiciera, fui yo misma quien decidió venir. Es sólo que estaba en deuda con él y quería intentar saldarla al menos un poco."

"¿Deuda? ¿Acaso le debes dinero?"

"¡No! ¡No se trata de dinero! Además, si fuera ese el caso, ¿por qué trataría de saldar la deuda así?"

"Pero si no es ese el caso, y querías ayudarlo, entonces... ¡Ah! no me digas. ¿ También terminaste en un problema y él te rescató?"

"Ah, así es."

"..."

"..."

ambas se miraron en silencio y después exhalaron en señal de comprensión de la una a la otra.

Ambas tenían ciertas dudas sobre el comportamiento de ese chico. Elza no entendía por que había arriesgado su vida adentrándose en el mundo de lo oculto por ella, y Claire acababa de ver como ese chico de preparatoria que iba a la misma clase que ella había buscado pelea contra alguien más para salvar a una chica que acababa de conocer.

Pero tenía cierto sentido cuando entendías que estaba más acostumbrado que las personas promedio.

Y hablando de ese chico...

"No sabía que podrías querer, así que sólo compré agua. ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me ven con cara de "lo volviste a hacer ¿eh?"?"

Aunque las dos chicas tenían ganas de decirle algunas cosas acerca de ser responsable, se aguantaron. Ella tomó la botella de agua que Kamisato le ofrecía y dio un largo trago antes de hablar.

"Si están bien entonces esta bien, independientemente de cuál haya sido el desarrollo dentro del edificio. Pero aún así creo que sería mejor que me encargue de vigilar el lugar y ver quiénes están detrás de esto. Mientras tanto, ustedes deberían volver a sus casas."

Aunque Kamisato estaba algo inseguro sobre dejar a Elza encargarse del resto, finalmente aceptó al entender que una maga debería ser más capaz de resolver lo que haya que resolver.

* * *

Luego de separarse de Elza, el chico tuvo también que separarse de Claire. Le agradeció por la ayuda al final de la pelea y mencionó que le debía un favor, a lo que ella trató de negar al principio, pero que tras pensarlo un poco aceptó finalmente con determinación. Luego de pensarlo un poco, Kamisato empezó a preocuparse por lo que ella pudiese pedirle, aunque ya era tarde para quejarse al respecto

Y más importante, no podía volver ahora que estaba tan cerca de su casa. Además tampoco quería alejarse de ese santuario personal.

Aunque tenía planeado estar fuera por más tiempo, Kamisato Kakeru suspiró de alivio cuando puso un pie dentro de su casa. Había sido otro largo día y la mejor forma de evitar que más cosas pasasen parecía ser el quedarse en su casa sin hacer nada por el resto del día, cosa que aunque suene propia de un perezoso, era comprensible y aceptable tomando en cuenta a las otras dos que vivían en la casa.

"(Ahora que me doy cuenta, nee-san realmente está calmada. No puedo escucharla aún después de abrir la puerta.)" pensó el chico quitándose los zapatos al entrar.

Originalmente, el motivo detrás de la salida de Kamisato había sido el escapar de su hiperactiva hermana fanática de anime. Pero el mundo no fue amable y terminó forzandolo a lidiar con una fanática todavía más extrema. Y por si fuera poco, tal parece que Ellen hablaba en serio con eso de usar esporas de hongos para manejar a su hermana, lo cual aunque era retorcido, daba buenos resultados.

Al final, y viendo a su hermana buscar bocadillos mientras estaban los cortes comerciales, Kamisato se dirigió a su habitación, encontrándose con la chica de cabello extra largo y piel pálida usando la computadora (y algunas de las suyas) allí.

"¿Disfrutaste tu paseo, Kamisato-han?"

"Cierra la boca. No es como si hubiese querido que pasase."

"Pero aún así terminaste como un héroe."

"Suenas como si supieras lo que pasó allí. ¿Te importaría explicarme por qué?"

"Rastreé tu llamada y envié un drone con cámaras allá. Sin embargo llegué tarde, pues cuando te encontré y estabas saliendo del edificio con dos chicas siguiéndote. Aunque una era Claire, así que creo que no cuenta."

"Estoy seguro de que ella te atacaría si te oye decir eso." Respondió casualmente. Pero aún había algo que no le parecía correcto del todo. "Por cierto, ¿qué tanto viste del edificio? Si bien salí de allí con dos chicas toda vi quedaba gente dentro."

"No creo que debas preocuparte por eso. Los magos no son terroristas, así que no les harían daño a las personas si pueden evitarlo. De hecho, Y en base a lo que le explicaste a esa maga que puse a trabajar, lo que les paso a las personas podría ser atribuido a una fuga de gas en un espacio cerrado. La gente que despierte sólo necesitará un paseo al aire libre para olvidarse del tema y considerarlo algo desafortunado pero no trágico."

Ellen no pareció darle mucha importancia al asunto. Puede que ella tuviese un planteo de la situación más profesional que el estudiante de preparatoria Kamisato Kakeru quien había estado allí como víctima, pero era un hecho que ella tenía un mayor conocimiento sobre como funcionan las situaciones anormales, así que si decía que no hacía falta preocuparse entonces podía relajarse.

Pensándolo bien, le parecía sorprendente que él mismo pudiera pensar sobre el tema como si fuese algo de hace tiempo, pero se sintió similar al asunto relacionado con su amiga de la infancia. ¿Acaso así eran las cosas siempre que la magia estaba involucrada?

Excepto por algo...

"Por cierto.."

"¿?"

"Una maga que enfrente allí mencionó que habia oído de un chico que intervino en un conflicto de cábalas y lo resolvió. ¿Eso me pone en riesgo?"

"No realmente. Podrán ser magos, o moverse en el lado poco conocido del mundo, pero si una Cábala pudiera rastrear a una persona, no hubieran sido vencidas por un chico con suerte en primer lugar."

"Entiendo eso pero..."

"Además," interrumpió Ellen. "los conocimientos básicos y generales para un mago por lo general son poco conocidos por la gente, así que los rumores entre magos no suelen llegar a la luz. Por eso creo que si no te persiguen entonces estarás bien. Claro esta, es mejor si evitas relacionarte con más asuntos mágicos. Y no sólo por tu seguridad civil, también te mantendría fuera de peligros innecesarios."-

Kamisato no respondió. Puede que Ellen a veces actuase como si su opinión fuera absoluta, pero era un hecho que ella sabía de lo que hablaba, y que el problema lo tenía Kamisato al no dejar de meterse en problemas.

Y en el tiempo en el que el chico estuvo afuera, Ellen había creado una contramedida para el alboroto de su hermana ruidosa. Tenía que reconocer eso.

En ese momento, Ellen vio un punto en particular en su Tablet y habló.

"Por cierto, ¿podrías ir al frente y traerme la pizza que encargué? el repartidor ya está llegando y ya pagué por Internet, así que sólo deberías darle una propina y traerme la pizza aquí."

"¿Compraste pizza? ahh, y yo que acabo de almorzar."

"No hables como si te fuera a dar. Yo la compré, yo la disfrutaré." recalcó Ellen para proteger su derecho a tener toda la pizza.

"Tacaña."

A pesar de eso, Kamisato obedientemente fue por la pizza y se convirtió en el delivery de la puerta a la habitación para Ellen. tras eso,se dirigió a su habitación a descansar aún cuando ni siquiera eran las tres de la tarde.

* * *

Kamisato Kakeru despertó ligeramente somnoliento debido al sonido de su teléfono sonando. cuando lo levantó, descubrió que habían pasado un par de horas y ya eran las 18:00, por lo que el sol se estaba ocultando para dar paso a la noche.

Dejó al teléfono sonar un rato mientras revisaba el número y el remitente, para descubrir que era Tazuma Claire, la chica planta con la que se había encontrado ese mismo día.

Finalmente recordó que el teléfono sonaba y atendió rápidamente. A la voz que salió del aparato no pareció importarle el retraso, pues habló como si siguiera un guión.

"[H-Hola Kamisato-san! Bueno, llamaba para... ejm]" de la nada empezó a tartamudear.

"Para empezar tranquilizate, que no entiendo lo que dices."

"[Ah, esta bien.]" Claire pudo oírse respirando profundamente incluso a través del teléfono. "[Bueno, ¿recuerdas lo que dijiste cuando nos separamos sobre que me debías un favor? Porque me gustaría pedir algo...]"

Aunque cansado, Kamisato entendió que ese pedido probablemente no traería nada bueno...

* * *

 **Bueno, tomó bastante más de lo que me hubiera gustado, pero mis circunstancias actuales son una miseria. Tristemente ya no puedo contar con la pc a la que estaba tan acostumbrado, por lo que mi ritmo se reduce bastante. O sea, a menos que consiga otra computadora que me resulte cómoda mi ritmo de actualización se reducirá drásticamente.**

 **Y no, no volveré a intentar predecir cuando subiré la siguiente saga, porque lo único que se con certeza es que será en el plazo de esta década (a menos que me muera DX.)**

 **Sobre Sawai Olivia debo decir que las novelas no dicen mucho sobre ella, pero le plasmé el carácter de alguien que hará lo que quiera mientras la situación este en su campo, pero que se convertirá en personaje secundario cuando se encuentre con un protagonista real. Aunque resulta irónico que Kamisato sólo sea protagonista de este fanfic.**

 **Y Claire mejoró su propio personaje al añadirle la cualidad de ser fuerte, más encontrarse con Elza, cosa que ya había hecho Ellen aunque no le di importancia.**

 **Y ahora unos comentarios sobre la NT 18 que salió el mes pasado. Saltéenselos si no la han leído.**

 **Esperaba mucho de la novela, y recibí mucho más, aunque algunas cosas no estuvieron como esperaba.**

 **Para empezar, la preview me hacía pensar en un enfrentamiento indirecto contra Aleister Crowley, pues es algo así como el jefe final secreto desde que comenzó la serie misma, a la vez que nos contaban su historia. Y todo acabaría con Tsuchimikado huyendo y Kamijou empezando a sospechar sobre el líder del lado de la ciencia y las facciones.**

 **En cambio, lo que obtuve fue al grupo de sobras del NT 17 recorriendo la ciudad en máquinas de construcción, realizando terrorismo y chistes sobre la poca ropa de muchas de las mangas más poderosas. Luego Maika acaba con un problema, y en lugar de dejar a las chicas mágicas a cuidarla, deciden ir todos al edificio sin ventanas. Por si fuera poco, el escenario es difícil de imaginar con términos como "No euclidiano" siendo usados para describirlo.**

 **Y lo más significativo, mi idea de Aleister cambió por completo. Yo había alcanzado a pensar que sería algo así como un personaje que hubiese llegado a la cumbre de la magia, hubiera rechazado el ser un dios mágico por orgullo humano, hubiese abandonado la magia para investigar la ciencia, y luego hubiese sufrido la venganza de los magos que se sintieron traicionados al perder a su mayor exponente, siendo el perder a su hija esa venganza. Luego habría ocurrido alguna batalla que lo dejase en un estado tala que necesitaba ese tubo anaranjado para sobrevivir mientras pensaba en como completar su venganza. Esa imagen terminó destrozada.**

 **Pero dentro de todo me gustó. Los flasback del pasado de Aleister, su historia y motivaciones, sus poderes y forma de pelear, más su forma de hacer las cosas es incluso más imponente. Su magia ofensiva me hace entender como es que logró derrotar a la mano que da la victoria de Fiamma de la Derecha, o qué tan fuerte debió haber sido como para destruir la dimensión de fondo de los Dioses mágicos y sobrevivir a sus ataques a plena potencia.**

 **Ver que él había creado un Imagine Breaker personal, y comprobar que Ciudad Academia fue creada por y para Kamijou Touma fue aplastante, pero no tanto como la conclusión de su máxima forma, en la que literalmente él aumentaría la población mundial en un 15% en un instante por si mismo literalmente. Aunque también me preocupa que su versión aparecida al final termine en el harém también.**

 **Pero las cosas que destacaría del volumen serian;**

 **Misaka Mikoto se opuso a Ciudad Academia tan sólo con la idea de que podría ayudar a Kamijou, cosa que me recuerda mucho a la facción Kamisato. Incluso Shokuhou, aunque ella también es bastante conveniente como personaje.**

 **¡La neo-Delta force se unirá! Si ahora Tsuchimikado ya no puede huir, las naciones británicas son un caos y los dos protagonistas de respaldo tendrán importancia, tal parece que se formará un equipo de irregular, regular, el más fuerte, el híbrido, el lolicon (aunque no se que pueda hacer) y quien sabe, algún mago pelirrojo o personaje cuya mano derecha fue cortada. Y eso sin contar a otros nivel 5 y magos que quedaron relegados a vencer a personajes de fondo o sencillamente no aparecer.**

 **Y por último, me pregunto qué hará Kamijou tras toda la batalla. Si la memoria no me falla, Kamijou no había recibido tanto daño desde el volumen 10, y aquí su brazo fue torcido, cortado y dislocado más de una vez, además del daño en el resto del cuerpo que pareció no importarle en lo más mínimo. Aun así, obtuvo el dato de que la suya es una mano derecha que Aleister conoce, y que muchos de los eventos de Ciudad academia son en parte responsabilidad de Kamijou por ser quien es. Probablemente eso no lo hará cambiar su forma de ser, pero sería interesante saber qué pensarán los demás en caso de que Kamijou lo mencione.**

 **Supongo que ahora queda esperar cerca de otros tres meses para ver siquiera cómo será la imagen de la portada, y quien sabe quién será el siguiente enemigo, pero tras ese final no hay forma de que no lo esté esperando.**


	31. Una jauría de flashbacks

**Hola nuevamente, espero no hayan pensado que abandoné el fanfic a estas alturas. Es sólo que la temporada de parciales escolares se llevó gran parte de mi atención y tiempo.**

 **Por otro lado, mi consumo de anime, manga y novelas me ayudó a plantear más cosas para este fanfic, así que fui posponiendo este capítulo un tiempo.**

 **Ya van más de 30 capítulos, lo que representa poco más de una semana para el mundo de Kamisato. Sin embargo, aún falta bastante para el final de noviembre, al igual que para el final de este fanfic.**

 **Espero que quienes siguen leyendo esta historia capítulo a capítulo sigan disfrutándola.**

* * *

Con el sonido de su despertador, Kamisato Kakeru se despertó y desperezó rápidamente.

Esto difícilmente era algo que haría un estudiante de preparatoria normal un día lunes, pero este chico estaba ansioso por ir a su escuela normal a reunirse con gente normal.

Este deseo no era algo corriente, sino que era el resultado de haber tenido un fin de semana que fácilmente competía con el anterior en cuanto a problemas.

Levantándose de la cama, Kamisato trató de dirigirse al armario a cambiarse su pijama por su uniforme escolar, pero casi tropieza con algo pesado y cálido en el suelo.

"hnghhhg" gruñó "alguien" debido al pie de Kamisato.

Recuperando el equilibrio, Kamisato miró al suelo en busca de más información. Y la encontró fácilmente.

Vestida con un vestido de su madre, con un cuerpo bien proporcionado a la vez que musculoso, pero de algún forma hermosa y no sólo de un modo salvaje, había una chica de aproximadamente la edad de Kamisato acurrucada en el suelo.

Tras una mirada corta, el chico rodeó a la chica para dirigirse al armario. No tenía ganas de darle vueltas al asunto inútilmente otra vez, y tenía cosas que hacer ese día.

Otra vez su bicicleta se había dañado, pero gracias al pago semanal de Ellen ahora el chico tenía suficiente como para volver a pagar la reparación de la misma. Aunque estaba algo preocupado por saber que decirle al hombre que se encargaría de la reparación, el chico tenía el presentimiento de que si no tenía ese medio de transporte cerca cosas malas pasarían y él sufriría el doble.

Kamisato terminó de vestirse (ignorando a la chica acurrucada que no le prestó atencion siquiera) y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse un desayuno que lo tranquilizase. No tenía expectativas para ese día ni nada planeado, pero ese era el motivo por el que necesitaba de esta clase de días.

Mientras preparaba el desayuno, Ellen apareció para tomar su porción.

"Trata de no preparar nada muy complicado o Mary no lo aceptará." Comentó Ellen quien no parecía ni la mitad de agotada que Kamisato a pesar de no haber dormido esa noche.

"No sé si puedo hacer un desayuno más simple que pan tostado y té."

"No creo que haga falta tostar el pan para ella. Sólo córtalo en muchos trozos para que ella pueda tragarlos sin problema. Ah, y también puedes poner algo de las sobras de ayer."

Kamisato no respondió al pedido, sino que se limitó a tratar de cumplirlo. Aún no entendía cómo es que Ellen se había llevado tan bien con Mary, o por que todo salió de forma tan conveniente para esta, quien por cierto parecía haber detectado el olor del pan tostado y se dirigía hacia ellos sin importarle que el vestido que llevaba no cubrirse todas las partes importantes.

Aunque claro esta, eso sería lo más llamativo en ella de no ser por su postura a cuatro patas, la cual usaba fácilmente y sin incomodidad a juzgar por como se arqueaba su espalda.

Con su interés casi apagado para no discutir, Kamisato puso el pan en trozos en un plato y vertió parte de la cena de ayer sobre estos antes de dárselo a Ellen para que se lo diera a Mary ella misma.

"¿Debo dárselo yo? No me molesta, pero creo que Mary estaría más feliz si se lo dieras tu."

"Tu dijiste que la cuidarías, así que es mejor si te encargas de ella, ¿no te parece?"

Habiendo servido ya el desayuno para los tres, Kamisato se dio el lujo de empezar a comer. Había dejado una porción lejos de la mesa para su hermana cuando se decidiera a levantarse, y comió en silencio pensando en las circunstancias que llevaron a esta extraña relación con esta chica que actuaba como un perro.

* * *

INICIO DEL FLASHBACK

* * *

El día sábado por la tarde Claire había pedido a Kamisato que se reuniera con ella en cierto lugar cercano al bosque, con la excusa de que había aprendido a hacer algo nuevo con sus poderes y quería que le diera mi opinión.

Sin embargo, cuando llegamos allá, terminamos de algún modo si e do perseguidos por una jauría de lobos. Fue una suerte que hubiera llevado mi bicicleta esa vez.

"No puedo creer que esté siendo perseguido mientras escapo en bicicleta con una chica en el asiento trasero un domingo por la mañana, otra vez."

"¿Eh? ¿Ya lo habias hecho con otra chica antes?" le preguntó Claire desde la parte de atrás de la bici.

"¡Ten más cuidado con tus palabras, que eso se puede malinterpretar muy fácilmente, sabes!"

Sea cual fuere el caso, lograron dejarlos atrás luego de que Claire se desprendiera de una bolsa de sándwiches que había preparado en su casa antes.

"¡Nooo! ¡Quería comerlos luego de mostrarte lo que aprendí a hacer!"

"Mira Claire, si no dejas atrás tu almuerzo entonces YO seré el almuerzo cuando nos atrapen. ¡Mis piernas están empezando a dolerme por todo este esfuerzo!" Suplicó Kamisato aún poniendo fuerza en sus piernas.

"¡Pero...! ¡uhhh! ¡Esta bien!"

Pero aunque lograron perderlos de vista, terminaron rodeados por otro grupo. Esta vez, liderados por una chica rubia desnuda, la cual resultaba de algún modo ser más rápida que los lobos.

"¡Nos sigue! ¡Ahh! ¡Esa chica nos está alcanzando incluso cuando los demás estas atrás!"

"¿Qué tanto? ¿¡Agh!? ¡Claire, deja de empujar mi cara hacia el frente, necesito saber que tan cerca está!"

Aunque Claire podía ser a algo problemática, se ganó una felicitación luego de usar la técnica que había aprendido y pensaba mostrarle a Kamisato para bloquearle el paso a los animales. Era similar a lo que había usado el día anterior en la pelea contra la maga, pero mucho más controlado, por lo que los atrapó sin dañarlos realmente.

Sin embargo, aunque eran muy eficientes para mantener a los lobos a raya, eran poco eficientes para retener personas o seres vivos con pulgares.

"Oh no. Mi enredadera de captura especial no sirve contra esa chica."

"Mira, estoy dispuesto a dejar pasar el hecho de que le pusieras nombre, pero me gustaría saber por que tu nueva técnica es más útil en animales que no esperábamos encontrarnos que en personas."

"¡Wahhh! Yo no quiero usarlas en personas, sólo quería saber que pensabas de ellas. ¿¡Y que tiene de malo que le ponga nombre!?"

Pero la persecución no duró mucho. Un desnivel similar a un acantilado dejó inutilizable a la bicicleta. Sin embargo, Kamisato no perdió la compostura y pensó rápido cuando vio que esa chica-lobo saltaba hacia ellos; De un modo algo cruel pero válido, Kamisato echó su bicicleta debajo de la chica en el momento en que esta aterrizaba, haciendo que caiga mal y ruede en el suelo pesadamente. Sin embargo, al verla inconsciente, sintió la necesidad de asegurarse de que estuviera con vida al menos.

"Espera un momento, ¿en serio vas a intentar tratar sus heridas? Nos persiguió hasta hace un momento. ¡Y está desnuda!"

"No puedo precisamente dejarla así, ¿sabes? Sigue siendo una persona. ¿Y por que haces énfasis en eso último, crees que soy un pervertido acaso?"

"Hm, esta bien. Pero déjame a mi hacerlo. Se un poco de medicina y puedo hacer algunas hierbas medicinales que según leí podrían servir." Comentó rendida.

Luego de unos minutos de Claire tratando los golpes en el cuerpo de la chica lobo, y de que Kamisato le diese su chaqueta para abrigarla. El par se alejó.

Aunque al final volvieron a ser rodeados por lobos. Oh, la ironía.

"a-ahora que lo pienso, llegamos aquí porque escapábamos de los lobos mientras nos alejábamos de la civilización. Tiene sentido que ahora que intentamos acercarnos nos volvamos a encontrar con ellos."

"¡Deja de explicar la situación mientras quieres llorar y usa esa enredadera no-se-que especial!"

"¡No puedo! ¡La última vez funcionó porque escapábamos y nos perseguían desde un lado, pero ahora estamos casi rodeados! ¡No soy tan fuerte! ¡Wahhhahhhh!"

Con la bicicleta dañada por la caída anterior, no tenían forma de escapar rápidamente, pero como si de un milagro se tratase, alguien apareció desde atrás e hizo retroceder a los lobos mientras se acercaba.

Era esa chica de cabello rubio sucio enrulado y nada puesto además de una chaqueta de hombre.

"...Kamisato-san." susurró Claire.

"..¿que?" Susurró Kamisato.

"¿crees que vino a ayudarnos, o que quiere terminar con esto ella misma?"

"..."

Afortunadamente, fue lo primero. Mientras cojeaba ligeramente, esa chica los escoltó hasta que estuvieron lo bastante lejos de los demás lobos. Ambos sintieron que fue la manera que tenía de agradecer el tratamiento. Claire le dio un último sándwich que tenía guardado en su mochila.

"Espera un maldito minuto. ¿Llevabas un sándwich extra en la mochila? ¿¡Siquiera se te ocurrió que por eso seguían persiguiéndonos!?"

"¡Lo siento, lo siento! Sólo quería que los probaras y me dieras tu opinión. ¡Así que deja de apretar mi cabeza como una nuez por favor! ¡Ahhhgh!"

"¡Eso! ¡No es! ¡Excusa!"

Pero aunque lograron irse a salvo, todavía quedaba un problema. Uno relacionado a una chica que estaba en un lugar en el que no debería pertenecer.

"awwwww. Por cierto, ¿qué deberíamos hacer con ella? Digo, no podemos precisamente dejar a una persona así como si nada." Mencionó Claire frotando su cabeza.

"Hummm, es cierto, no podemos precisamente dejar a una chica sola con los lobos... o al menos ese sería el caso si quisiera ayuda."

"¿?"

"No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado aquí en estas condiciones, pero tengo el presentimiento de que sufrirá más si intentamos devolverla a la civilización que si la dejamos aquí."

Aunque algo inseguros, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con dejarla regresar con su familia de lobos. Ellos se limitaron a hacer un reporte a las autoridades mencionando que vieron lobos en ese bosque, pues seria peligroso que alguien más pasase por allí sin tener cuidado y fuera perseguido igualmente.

Luego de despedirse, y con su bicicleta dañada nuevamente, Kamisato no tuvo más opción que caminar hasta volver a su casa, pues no podía subirse a un autobús con su bicicleta al lado sin importar que los domingos a esa hora estos estén prácticamente vacíos.

En el camino de vuelta, se encontró con Elza, quien estaba posiblemente más cansada que él. Aún así, más que hablar el uno con el otro, se limitaron a presentar sus quejas en orden sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que el otro decía.

"...¿puedes creerlo? el poder de Templo por un Día (nombre de la Cábala mágica a la que pertenece) siendo usado como sustituto de una excavadora."

"Créeme, no eres la única persona que esta fastidiada por este día. Mi bicicleta se dañó en circunstancias espantosamente similares a la semana anterior. Casi parece un dejavú, pero aún así fue totalmente diferente, ¡no lo entiendo!"

"Ahhhh, mi pulóver blanco se tornó beige. Toma tiempo en lavarse y secarse, así que mañana no podré usarlo."

Aún así, se quejaron a gusto. Dado que sus casas estaban cerca la una de la otra, no se separaron hasta que estaban ya en la misma calle. Sin saberlo, ambos pensaron en lo increíble que era el hecho de que a pesar de ser prácticamente desconocidos hace una semana, ahora fueran capaces de hablar como si nunca se hubieran distanciado el uno del otro.

Y cinco minutos después de echarse en su cama, oyó a alguien golpeando y rasguñando la puerta. Al abrir la puerta, la persona que estaba ante él lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa amarga.

Si, era la misma chica de cabello rubio sucio rizado que usaba la chaqueta de Kamisato.

Aunque entró sin permiso olfateando el suelo, al ver a la chica de cabello extra largo casi se lanza a ella, Ellen pareció algo contenta de verla por alguna razón, por lo que el chico preguntó al respecto mientras comía un almuerzo improvisado.

Luego de recuperar sus fuerzas es que Ellen explicó sus conclusiones y las cosas que sólo ella sabía.

"Para empezar, yo ya soy familiar con la jauría y ella. Mientras convertía el edificio en el bosque en una guarida personal, la encontré a ella con los lobos. No tenía nada para hacer, así que en un momento de aburrimiento decidí investigar un poco, y descubrí que ella se había perdido unos años atrás junto a sus padres, pero que por algún azar del destino logró ser criada por una loba."

"Suena como la leyenda de Rómulo y Remo para mí."

"¿Rómulo y que? Bueno, no importa. No encontré parientes cercanos que pudieran querer adoptarla, así que la dejé con su actual "familia". Eso sí, le di un nombre para identificarla, y le enseñe a detectar, reconocer y rastrear aromas..."

Aunque la explicación de Ellen continúo, lo importante es que esa manada de lobos suele ir al bosque por esas épocas, pero una mezcla entre el cambio climático y los resultados de la tercera guerra mundial los hicieron apresurar su migración. Sin embargo, se toparon con la caballa mágica Templo por un Día, y fueron espantados hacia otras zonas del bosque, motivo por el que tanto él como Claire se toparon con ellos.

"Francamente no puedo decir que lamento no avisarte, pues no me dijiste a donde ibas ni estaba segura de a donde irían si su lugar original estaba ocupado, pero espero que entiendas que la pobre de Mary no tenía muchas opciones."

"No tengo otra opción más que aceptarlo, ¿verdad? Pero eso no explica por qué me siguió."

"Quizás te agarró cariño por darle tu abrigo, o quizás detectó mi propio olor en ti y quiso saber si podía encontrarme. Como sea, no creo que tuviera malas intenciones."

Dado el agotamiento físico y mental de Kamisato, él simplemente se fue a dar un baño y prepararse para dormir. En otro giro de eventos, la chica lobo Mary acabó con un vestido de la madre del chico.

"Tranquila, esto no te va a apretar... ¡Ahh! Kamisato-han, ¡necesito ayuda por aquí!"

"Hazlo tu misma o pide ayuda a mi hermana. Tengo el presentimiento de que activaré una bandera extraña si te ayudo en esto. Prefiero quedarme de este lado de la puerta." contestó Kamisato quien sólo había accedido a ayudar manteniendo la puerta del baño cerrada mientras Ellen le ponía algo de ropa normal.

Luego de evadir una bandera extraña, y de tener una discusión acerca de que hacer ahora, Kamisato se negó a la sugerencia de Ellen de dejar que la chica lobo se quedase en la casa. Pero cuando Kamisato Kakeru decidió confiar en su hermana para convencerla de que se fuera, esta terminó cediendo a favor de Ellen.

"¿¡Que demonios te pasa!?"

"¡Espera un poco Kakeru! Mira, como la mayor, soy quien tiene mayor autoridad en la casa, así que puedo elegir. Además, Ellen no sólo pagó otra semana por adelantado, sino también una semana para Mary. ¡Son 200.000 yenes ganados limpiamente y por acuerdo mutuo! ¡Así que deja de apretar mi cabeza, me duele!"

"¿¡Por que tú...!?"

Pero como Ellen empezó a ofrecer más dinero, argumentando que Mary lloraría toda la noche si la dejaban en el patio, Kamisato se rindió.

Por si fuera poco, y en un intento de castigar a su hermana, le dejo la responsabilidad de organizar la casa para que la nueva tenga donde dormir. Pero el tiro le salió al revés y la chica lobo acabó en su habitación. Tener a una belleza salvaje durmiendo en la misma habitación lo hizo pensar en la posibilidad de dormir en el baño, pero luego de pensar en lo ridículamente incómodp y anormal que seria eso decidió darse la vuelta y pensar en otra cosa hasta dormirse.

De ese modo, Kamisato logró sobrevivir el final de ese fin de semana, y por eso mismo que quería ir a la escuela a recuperar parte de la normalidad que sentía haber perdido.

* * *

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

* * *

Tras rememorarlo todo, el chico que ya había acabado su propio desayuno se puso en pie y preparó para ir a la escuela.

Con suerte, no pasaría nada extremo nuevamente.

El camino a la escuela fue tranquilo, sin cambios de destino, abducciones, accidentes ni nada parecido. Kamisato Kakeru había vuelto a llevar su bicicleta dañada al taller de reparación. Cuando el mecánico trabajando allí reconoció la bicicleta, preguntó si la reparación anterior había salido mal de algún modo, a lo que Kamisato respondió que no, que fueron daños hechos por otro accidente desafortunado.

Kamisato llegó a la escuela antes de horario, viendo a esa hora a algunos alumnos alrededor de cierto punto al fondo del patio de gimnasia. No les puso atención ni tenía algún interés en lo que podrían estar viendo, por lo que se apresuró apresuró su salón.

En su asiento al lado de la ventana, el chico se relajó sintiendo que nada anormal podría pasar.

"Hey, Kamisato. ¿Tienes un momento?" Lo saludó un compañero de clases que por lo visto también había llegado más temprano.

"¿? ¿Qué pasa?" Le respondió vagamente.

"Hey, ¿acaso tiene que pasar algo para que quiera hablar contigo?"

"¿Entonces no pasa nada?"

"...tampoco dije eso. Pero supongo que te diré después de clases, hehe."

Eso es raro. Por lo general, cuando quería decirle algo interesante a Kamisato se lo decía lo antes posible. Parecía que esta vez quería hacerse rogar.

Pero realmente no estaba de humor para seguirle la corriente.

"Si tu lo dices esta bien. Pero después de clases puede que ya no tenga interés en lo que quieras decirme."

"¿Eh? Oye, era una broma, sólo quería saber si te interesaba."

"Ahora sí. ¿De que se trata?"

El compañero de Kamisato, al ver su actual interés, se aclaró la garganta antes de explicar.

"Bueno, ¿has notado que algunas cosas raras han pasado últimamente?"

Para Kamisato, esa pregunta tenía un significado bastante profundo, dadas las cosas en las que se había metido casi por accidente esa última semana. Aún así contestó casualmente.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"No hagas como que no sabes. Me refiero a lo que ocurrió al final de la tercera guerra mundial, lo del cielo dorado."

"Ah, eso paso hace como dos semanas, ¿acaso se descubrió algo más?"

"No, ni el cielo dorado ni los brazos alrededor del mundo tienen una explicación clara, pero me refiero a algo más pequeño, algo que paso en este mismo pueblo."

Kamisato tragó saliva involuntariamente. Fue en ese mismo pueblo que le pasaron tantas cosas anormales. Y unan de ellas involucró a mucha gente en un edificio medio decorado.

Aún así, volvió a responder casualmente con lo que sabía.

"Ehh, ¿tiene algo que ver con la multitud que se había reunido en el patio trasero de la escuela?"

"¡ha ha, como esperaba de ti, no se te paso por alto eso! Si de hecho. El viernes, en el principio del fin de semana, unos estudiantes que se habían quedado un rato más descubrieron algo por allí. Algo que otras personas comprobaron en los días siguientes."

"¿Y eso es...?" insistió Kamisato.

"Un fantasma real. ¿A que no es interesante?" comentó con una sonrisa.

Con una sonrisa fingida, y una corazón roto, Kamisato Kakeru sintió cómo el lugar más normal para él perdía su normalidad.

* * *

 **Y con esto, "El origen de la otra mano derecha" obtiene otro logro importante: un año de duración.**

 **Habiendo iniciado este fanfic el día 1 de agosto del año pasado, y publicando este capítulo el día 2 de agosto, me doy cuenta de lo mucho que he avanzado en lo que a calidad se refiere, pues desde mi escritura al nivel de mi primer fanfiction hasta mi escritura al nivel actual hay una brecha importante. Y no solo eso, sino que aún no he sacado todo lo que tengo en mi cabeza, ni para este proyecto ni para los siguientes que aún tengo en mente sacar. Pero todo a su debido tiempo.**

 **Debido a su naturaleza, lo poco que se sabe (y lo poco que se puede teorizar) y la importancia que tiene esta personaje, el arco de Mary me pareció necesario de poner pronto, así como también me resulto una molestia de escribir, así que decidí experimentar con este sistema de flashback. Aun así, logré meter lo que quería meter, y evite repetir situaciones, por lo que otra vez me siento satisfecho con el resultado; un capítulo introductorio con flashbacks.**

 **Y dado la naturaleza de este capítulo, o sea un capítulo introductorio pero a la vez que explica un arco completo, el siguiente saldrá en un tiempo, como una saga continua, como las sagas anteriores. No garantizaré nada, pero espero terminarla antes de que empiece la primavera en el hemisferio sur.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	32. Rumores de un fantasma

**Wow, llegué a las 100.000 palabras.**

 **Con este logro, ya tengo los tres que por lo visto iba a conseguir de forma continua, pues ya sea por casualidad o una curiosa planificación, obtuve el año, los 30 capítulos y las 100.000 palabras de forma casi consecutiva. Aunque me falta llegar a los 30 comentarios, y 10 favoritos, pero creo que eso no lo voy a conseguir pronto, si acaso los consigo.**

 **Hasta ver si los obtengo o no, supongo que sólo seguiré como siempre.**

 **Disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

Una gota se sudor frío cruzó la frente de Kamisato cuando le comentaron la novedad.

Un fantasma real. Si lo dijo así, ¿Habían entonces fantasmas falsos? No, sólo estaba tratando de huir del problema. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que sólo haya sido un error o rumor falso. Que Kamisato Kakeru sea un chico en contacto con lo extraño no significa que todo lo paranormal sea real.

"A ver, explícame que significa eso."

"¡Ha! Parece que te interesa. ¿Quieres que te diga?"

"No te hagas el interesante ahora, simplemente tengo curiosidad. Además de que podría ser nada más que un rumor."

"Eres bastante aburrido con esta clase de cosas. ¿O quizás algo tsundere? Quizás eres la clase de persona que diría abiertamente que no cree en seres paranormales y aún así tiene cuidado con las supersticiones."

"(No te haces una idea.)..."

"Pero esta bien Kamisato-kun, te lo diré..."

* * *

El día viernes por la noche, cerca de las doce, un grupo de estudiantes entró en la escuela a escondidas. No explicaron que querían lograr, pero sí mencionaron que habían sentido algo extraño, como si algo estuviese fuera de lugar.

Cuando lo comentaron a sus amigos, estos decidieron ir por su cuenta con la intención de mostrarles que se habían preocupado por nada. Fueron por la noche aproximadamente a la misma hora, pensando que no encontrarían nada y probarían tener más valor y coraje. Debido a ese pensamiento, se quedaron en la escuela incluso cuando empezaban a sentir que algo estaba fuera de lugar. No fue hasta que vieron una nueva presencia que los acompañaba que reaccionaron y huyeron. Más tarde, declararon haber visto algo similar a un fuego fatuo blanco o neblina blanca flotando cerca de ellos.

El rumor obviamente se extendió como el fuego gracias a las redes sociales, y al día siguiente ya habrían más personas buscando alguna clase de suceso paranormal. Según los que habían ido el sábado por la noche, encontraron a ese ser extraño en el patio escolar, tanto cerca del club de jardinería como del depósito de gimnasia, pero los nuevos grupos de búsqueda revisaron además lugares como la enfermería, los baños y salones en desuso. Pero aunque ese día domingo la escuela recibió a muchos "cazamisterios", sólo dos equipos lograron algún resultado además de avistamientos a medias.

El primero fue un grupo más escéptico, que fue allí por la mañana intentando descubrir si había algún mecanismo o truco detrás de las apariciones, y que terminó encontrándose con (según ellos) el fantasma de una chica de cabello negro y largo. Este grupo termino huyendo mientras el fantasma los perseguía cargando el cuerpo de uno de ellos.

El segundo grupo fue ya por la noche, cerca de las 8:00 pm. Este grupo hizo prácticamente lo opuesto, pues fueron preparados no para defenderse, sino para invocar al fantasma. Este apareció, y aunque no saben si fue por su "ritual" o por casualidad, ellos lograron hablar con dicho fantasma un rato.

Todos los demás grupos de ese día apenas lograron sentirla levemente o verla de reojo.

Y debido a que ahora el hecho de que haya un fantasma era casi una verdad absoluta, era normal ver a los estudiantes cada vez más interesados en presenciar esto por su cuenta.

* * *

"...y por eso estamos así." explicó el compañero de Kamisato.

"Ya veo. Bueno, no es como si fuera algo peligroso, así que no creo que deba preocuparme al respecto."

"¿Ghbhhh?"

"¿?"

"¿No te interesa? ¿¡Qué es lo que has hecho tu durante el fin de semana!?"

"(No me creerías si te lo dijera)" Pensó Kamisato.

"Hm, ¿te quedarás callado? Pregunté que hiciste durante el fin de semana."

"(Pero parece que no se calmará si no le digo algo.) Bueno, algo me paso el sábado."

"¿Ah si?"

"Entré a un evento de anime que no terminó bien."

"¿¡AH!? Entonces tú..."

"¿Oíste algo al respecto?"

"Sólo por televisión. Mencionaron que un evento de anime organizado por un grupo novato resultó en un accidente por una fuga de gas... o al menos eso dijeron."

"(Así que ese asunto se quedó así...mejor así. Sería un problema si mi participación o la de Claire se descubriera.)"

"No imaginé que hubieras estado allí, pero viéndote parece que no pasó nada grave. Aún así trata de sorprenderte un poco, Kamisato. No todos son aventureros serios como tú, así que obviamente están emocionados por el fantasma." Dijo de forma casi sarcástica. Obviamente ni sospechaba las demás cosas que Kamisato Kakeru había hecho en esa última semana.

Pero tenía razón. Si Kamisato no estuviese en búsqueda de un día de escuela normal incluso él estaría interesado.

Pero aunque estaba algo ansioso por dejar la conversación y esperar al profesor, hizo una pregunta.

"Por cierto, ¿a que te referías con "un fantasma real"?"

"Pues a eso mismo, a un fantasma real."

"Lo que quiero decir es, ¿por que dicen que es real?"

"Oh cierto, no te mencioné su apariencia. Dicen que es una chica de cabello largo, alta y con la espalda encorvada. Pero lo que para muchos la vuelve real son algunos detalles que suenan a superstición, pero que ella tenía, como una corona de papel, un atuendo ceremonial blanco y la presencia de pequeños fuegos voladores a su alrededor. Y ya la ha visto demasiada gente como para decir que es una simple broma."

"Ya veo. De acuerdo, te creeré. Es sólo que se está acercando la semana de preparativos para el festival y me parecía extrañamente conveniente que el fantasma apareciese."

"¿Semana de...? Oh, entiendo."

Prácticamente todas las preparatorias en Japón que se respeten tenían una o dos a festividades a lo largo del año. Y las que se situaban cerca de Tokio, o más específicamente de Ciudad Academia debian esforzarse el doble si querían sobresalir de algún modo.

En esa preparatoria era igual. Ovbiame te ninguna cantidad de esfuerzo podía siquiera compararse al más pequeño evento del Daihaseisai en ciudad Academia, pero el Ichihanaransai era diferente. Debido al carácter puramente institucional del mismo, sólo rumores recorrerán el resto del mundo. En esa época era posible armar un Festival escolar que fuese un mayor centro de atención.

Y como Kamisato Kakeru sugirió recién, convenientemente habían rumores acerca de un fantasma en la escuela, por lo que ya sea verdad o mentira era algo a tomar en cuenta.

"Bueno, creo que seria genial que fuese real. Normalmente nada fuera de lo normal pasa en esta ciudad, aún cuando últimamente hay tantas cosas que andan llamando la atención a lo largo del mundo." Respondió finalmente.

Esto era comprensible. A diferencia de Kamisato, las cosas sobrenaturales no le ocurrían a la gente normal, o quizás sólo les ocurrian una vez en la vida.

Además, no había necesidad de que él hiciese nada. Si quería su día de escuela normal, bastaba con sólo enfocarse en su día de escuela normal. Realmente, no hacia falta que él se metiera en nada complicado.

Una campaña sonó en la escuela, marcando el inicio de las clases, y Kamisato se dio cuenta de que durante su conversación habían llegado el resto de sus compañeros.

Ahora empezaría la parte que quería ese chico de preparatoria normal.

* * *

Tras unas horas, la clase finalmente terminó, y Kamisato se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse al comedor escolar.

Por obvias razones no participó de la sanguinaria batalla conocida como "competencia por el mejor almuerzo" que se daba diariamente. El chico normal se limitó a ir a donde tu era una fila mediana y tranquila para pedir un almuerzo simple y económico, alias, arroz con curry a un lado.

Mientras comía en una mesa vacía, alguien lo llamó desde un costado.

"¿Kamisato-san? Es raro verte por aquí en el comedor."

"¿mh? Oh Claire, eres tú."

"Tengo una sensación de deja vú ahora mismo, pero lo dejaré pasar por ahora. ¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunto Claire.

"Estoy almorzando, ¿no se nota?"

"Me refería a 'aquí', normalmente yo como en esta mesa."

"Oh, eso explica por qué estaba vacía. Pero entonces, ¿quieres que me vaya?"

"¡No, pero...!"

La chica dudó sobre si debía hablar o no, pero Kamisato captó el mensaje y arrastró su plato para el otro lado de la mesa, cambiando de lugar y dejando libre el espacio en el que estaba.

Claire murmuró un gracias y se sentó en ese lugar, confirmando la idea de Kamisato.

"(Supongo que es así. Si esta mesa es la que siempre usa, entonces es obvio que prefiere el asiento con vista a la ventana. Bueno, es culpa mía el no haber traído mi almuerzo hoy, así que no estaría bien quitarle su lugar favorito.)"

Irónicamente, el interés de en tener un día de escuela normal lo llevo a no tomarse el trabajo de preparar su almuerzo para comerlo en el salón de clases como normalmente haría. Es por esos que ahora mismo estaba en el (poco frecuentado por él) comedor escolar.

La chica del club de jardinería sacó y abrió su caja de almuerzo, los cuales eran unos sándwiches similares a los del día anterior mientras Kamisato comía el suyo en silencio, pensando en sus asuntos. Tazuma Claire no estaba tan tranquila por dentro.

"(Uhh, ¿por qué no dice nada, Acaso espera que yo inicié la conversación? No, imposible. Quizás no quiere decir niñas después de la cita desastrosa de ayer y... ¿¡Pero que estoy diciendo!? ¡Ni siquiera dijimos que eso era una cita! Pero, sólo fuimos los dos, teníamos algo para hacer y algo para comer entre ambos, y mi mamá me deseo suerte antes de salir, y... ¡Noo! ¿¡En que rayos estoy pensando!?)"

Ajeno a las luchas mentales que estaba sufriendo la chica planta, Kamisato tenía la mirada fija en su almuerzo.

"(Hace tiempo que no como aquí. Normalmente traigo mi almuerzo hecho con lo que sobró de la cena del día anterior, pero supongo que ahora que hay otra persona en casa tendré que acostumbrarme a preparar más. Aunque debo dcir que el curry ha mejorado desde la última vez que vine. ¿Habrán usado alguna especia nueva o diferente? ¿O habrán cambiado algún ingrediente? Aunque no recuerdo muy bien como era antes...)"

"Vaya coincidencia encontrarlos aquí juntos." Comentó alguien a un lado, tomando a Kamisato y a Claire por sorpresa.

Cuando se voltearon a ver, vieron a una chica ligeramente alta de cabello y ojos marrón claro, con su uniforme escolar normal. Un segundo vistazo dejaba ver que ese uniforme estaba arrugado y algo torcido, además de que su cabello había sido vuelto a peinar con los dedos, pues se veía desordenado.

"...Tú eres..." Claire empezó a decir.

"...¿Quien eres?" Interrumpió Kamisato.

"¿¡Gwah!?" La chica nueva dejó escapar una exclamación, pero se recompuso rápidamente aclarandose la voz. "Soy Sawai Olivia, ¿acaso lo olvidaste?" Dijo con un tono diferente al anterior, un tono animado y casi coqueto. La reconocieron al instante.

"¿Eres la chica con la obsesión hacia Kanamin?"

"Voy a fingir que no escuché eso. Pero supongo que ahora me recuerdas." Con un suspiro, su voz volvió a la normalidad.

"Ehm, yo sí te reconocí..." mencionó Claire en voz baja.

"Gracias por eso. ¿Puedo sentarme?"

"¿Ah? Ehm, esta bien."

La recién llegada se sentó en un lado libre de la mesa. Kamisato estaba frente aa Claire, y esta en el asiento que le permitía ver por la ventana, así que Olivia se sentó entre ambos de forma que daba la espalda al resto del comedor escolar. Se reacomodo el pelo un poco junto con el cuello de su uniforme, y empezó a desenvolver el envoltorio maltratado de su almuerzo.

"Eso es..." Empezó a decir Claire.

"Un pan relleno de anguila y vegetales. Vaya suerte la mía, casi muero en la batalla por un pan relleno de anguila, jeje."

"¿Acaso no te gusta?" Preguntó Kamisato mientras continuaba con su arroz con curry.

"No es mi preferido, pero dado que lo gané lo comeré con orgullo. Es el deber de todos los que consiguen un almuerzo raro el disfrutarlo como si fuese un manjar." Dijo mientras daba un bocado de su almuerzo ganado y lo tragaba casi sin masticar.

Kamisato se guardó sus comentarios para si mismo. Hubo un tiempo en el que él también participó en esas batallas por el mejor almuerzo, pero perdió el interés cuando descubrió que él podía cocinar cosas mejores que lo que ofrecían en la escuela.

"No imaginé que estuvieras en esta escuela también." Mencionó Claire de pronto.

"Igualmente. Además de que los encuentro a ambos a la vez. ¿Acaso están saliendo?"

"¿¡AH!?" La chica planta se sonrojo y paralizó en su lugar.

"No, simplemente olvide traer mi almuerzo y decidí comer aquí este día." Dijo el chico normal con calma.

"Ahh..." La chica planta se recompuso algo desanimada.

"Bueno, eso no importa de todas formas."

"¿Ahh?" La chica planta se desánimo aún más que antes.

"Normalmente tampoco suelo comer por aquí, pero como los vi decidí venir y preguntarles algo que quizás sepan."

"¿? ¿De que se trata?"

Mirando en ambas direcciones sin motivo aparente, Olivia hizo la siguiente pregunta.

"¿Qué saben ustedes sobre el supuesto fantasma en el patio de la escuela?"

"..."

* * *

"¿Qué saben ustedes sobre el...?" Empezó a preguntar Olivia.

"Te oí la primera vez." Respondió Kamisato.

"¿Entonces por que te quedaste callado por 15 segundos?"

"Estaba tragando la comida. ¿Nunca te dijeron que es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena?"

Esta afirmación de sentido común hizo que Olivia se sonrojara de vergüenza por un momento, pero se aclaró la garganta y dijo.

"C-como sea, entonces, ¿saben o no?"

"No sé por que crees que sabemos algo del tema, pero no. No se más además de los rumores que un compañero de clases me comentó."

"¿Es todo? Debido a tu participación del sábado pensé que estarías más al tanto de cuando pasan cosas raras."

"Oye, yo no me pongo en situaciones como esa a propósito."

"Sí, sí, como digas. ¿Y tú?" preguntó Olivia de pronto a Claire.

"¿Yo? Pues, tampoco sé mucho. Me dijeron que hay un fantasma en el patio de la escuela, pero la verdad es que estoy en otro problema relacionado con mi club. Cuando fui a revisar el estado del salón de jardinería, note que faltaba un..."

"Entonces nada, ¿no?" Interrumpió Olivia, para después dirigirse al chico que seguía con su arroz con curry. "Bueno, Kamisato-kun, ¿podrías decir lo que sabes? Puedo decirte lo que te falta saber."

Aunque no le interesaba realmente saber más del tema, compartió la información que tenía. Para cuando acabó, ya había terminado su comida.

"...Y bueno, eso es todo."

"¿¡Eso es todo!? ¡Es casi el doble de lo que pude averiguar preguntando por ahí y buscando en foros de Internet!"

"¡Es cierto Kamisato-san! Sabes mucho del tema."

"S-sólo estoy repitiendo lo que me contaron."

"Pero entonces, ¿qué opinas de esto? La mayoría se reiría de la idea de que exista un fantasma, y llamaría infantiles a los que quisieran verlo, pero al menos nosotros tres no podemos estar realmente indiferentes, ¿No es verdad?"

Los tres permanecieron en silencio por uníos momentos, pensando en lo recién señalado.

Uno de ellos tenía conocimiento sobre lo paranormal.

Una de ellos había investigado acerca de lo paranormal.

Una de ellos era esencialmente un ser paranormal.

Pero... ¿fantasmas? ¿Eso era real?

Sea cual sea el caso, ninguno de los tres era totalmente indiferente de este evento, incluso si no tenían nada que ver con el mismo.

Aún así...

"No subestimes mi desinterés. Vine a la escuela a recuperar la normalidad de mis días que perdí durante el fin de semana." Respondió Kamisato Kakeru decidido.

Algo sorprendida, Olivia suspiró y dio su conclusión.

"Bueno, no puedo reprocharte eso, aunque suena como si no fuese sólo el sábado, sino que también hiciste cosas raras el domingo."

"..." Claire miró para otro lado oyendo esto.

"Aún así, gracias por la información. Tenía en mente dejar que Magical powered Kanamin investigara y se librara del espectro en caso de que fuera malo, pero por lo visto necesitaré algo más que sólo la intención."

"P-por favor no hagas nada innecesario."

* * *

Luego de que el timbre sonase, Kamisato Kakeru y Tazuma Claire se despidieron de Sawai Olivia, quien les pidió que le avisasen si descubrían algo más. Mientras regresaban al salón de clases, Kamisato le pidió a Claire que no ayudase a involucrarse en ese asunto a esa chica obsesionada con la esa mahou shoujo.

"No pensaba hacerlo de todas formas." Respondió ante la petición.

"De acuerdo. Por cierto, creo que habías mencionado algo sobre el club de jardinería." Comentó Kamisato.

"Es verdad. Verás, los lunes siempre reviso el club para ver el estado de las plantas y limpiar el material. También hago el inventario para saber que puede faltar en el transcurso de la semana y si debo reemplazar algo. Sin embargo, esta vez noté que faltaba un fertilizante orgánico, y no me refiero a que faltara un poco o que este vacío, sino que de hecho faltaba el frasco completo."

"Ya veo, pero..."

"Sé a que te refieres. No quiero sospechar de los otros miembros del club, pero cuando les pregunté sólo dijeron que no sabían y hasta bromearon diciendo que quizás se lo llevó el fantasma, así que no sé que pensar sobre esto."

"Mmmmh, ¿qué tan peligroso es ese fertilizante?"

"No contamina, ni tiene compuestos realmente tóxicos. Créeme, lo sé. Sin embargo me preocupa que vuelva a pasar."

"Entiendo."

Al entrar en el salón, ambos dejaron la charla para más tarde. Era hora de que Kamisato terminase su día de escuela normal.

* * *

Tras el timbre que dio fin al horario de clases...

"Te digo, Kamisato, que no es normal que le pongas tanta atención a la clase. Incluso el profesor se veía algo aliviado de que finalmente se terminaran las clases del día, pero tú parecías casi desanimado."

"Cállate. He estado ocupado últimamente, así que necesito prestar atención en clases. Tú deberías seguir mi ejemplo en ese sentido."

"¿Eh? ¿Desde cuando el serio e insípido Kamisato Kakeru decidió volverse tan engreído? ¿acaso será...?"

"¿?"

"No, no hay manera de que sea eso."

"¿Ahora que te pasa?"

...Kamisato se disponía a irse, pero su compañero lo detuvo para hablarle.

"No seas así. Tenía en mente actualizarte sobre el asunto del fantasma."

"Realmente no me importa. Además, ¿realmente hubo algo nuevo en estas últimas horas?"

"En realidad no."

"Entonces esta conversación es inútil." Dijo Kamisato retomando la tarea de guardar sus cosas.

"No es como lo piensas, sino que en realidad no se pudo saber nada más."

"... explícame a que te refieres con eso."

Sin importar lo desinteresado que Kamisato pudiera parecer, ese chico sabía sacarle el interés por cosas de lo más extravagantes.

"Bueno, es sencillo de entender. Hubo gente buscando al fantasma por la mañana, y durante el receso del almuerzo, pero nadie lo encontró. Y no digo que fueran algunas personas nada más, sino que fue casi un cuarto de la escuela. Aún así, nadie logró verlo otra vez. O sal menos no hicieron ninguna descripción nueva ni aportaron nada."

"... Realmente no se como consigues esa información."

"Tengo mis medios."

Con esa frase, la conversación podía darse por terminada. Kamisato volvió a sujetar su mochila para irse cuando recibió una nueva pregunta.

"Y entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? Quizás aparezca esta tarde, por lo que podrías encontrarlo si lo buscas."

"Quizás, pero por ahora debo irme a mi casa. Hay algo de lo que debo asegurarme, por lo que es mejor si me apuro."

"Tsk, supongo que no hay de otra. Ya te diré después si descubro algo nuevo."

Con eso dicho, ambos se despidieron del otro antes de separarse. Kamisato recorrió el camino del aula a la salida de la escuela, y el otro se dirigió al patio de la escuela.

Dos chicos normales de preparatoria con objetivos diferentes... y que tendrían experiencias obviamente diferentes.

* * *

"Realmente están haciendo un alboroto por allí." Dijo Kamisato recorriendo el camino de vuelta a su casa.

Desde su posición, podían verse a una grana cantidad de chicos y chicas yendo y viniendo por ahí dentro de la escuela. Algunos hasta parecían llevar velas para... para lo que sea que usen las velas.

Bueno, nada de eso era importante para el chico común que volvía a su no tan común hogar. Ya sabría mañana si realmente hay o no algo nuevo ese día.

Entonces...

"Mmmmm, me pregunto qué podré cocinar para cuatro personas... a menos que alguien más venga..."

"Emmh, ¿Hola?" Llamó alguien a un costado.

"¿?"

Volteándose hacia el origen de la voz, Kamisato Kakeru vio a una chica algo mayor que él viéndolo desde las sombras.

"Disculpa, pero necesito hacerte una pregunta. ¿Puedo?"

El desinteresado Kamisato no le dio vueltas al asunto, así que le dijo que sí sin prestarle mucha atención.

"¿Ah? ¿En serio? Por lo general la gente llegaba a huir de mí antes de responder."

"¿Eh? ¿Por que alguien haría eso?" comentó el chico a la chica.

Estaa chica se le acerco un poco, y Kamisato llegó a verla mejor.

Cabello negro y largo, encorvada hacia el frente, y con un pecho bastante abundante expuesto por lo que parecían ser ropas de funeral, se veía pálida... o más bien...

"Bueno, hasta donde sé, me consideran un fantasma.

...translúcida.

El chico normal se paralizó al ver a ser ser paranormal, quien hizo su pregunta sin preocuparse mucho por él.

"Dime, ¿sabes quién soy?"

* * *

 **Aquí dejo el capítulo de hoy, mañana pondré el siguiente.**

 **Con este capítulo realmente quise experimentar con el salón de clases de Kamisato y cual era la perspectiva de "normal" que podía obtener, intentando ubicar uno que otro cliché de animes escolares, pero sólo los relacionados a escuelas. También queria comparar al desinteresado y amante de lo normal Kamisato Kakeru con el resto de sus compañeros.**

 **Y sin más que decir, los veo en el siguiente capítulo.**


	33. Rumores de una victima

De todas las preguntas que podía hacer una persona, o más bien, de todas las personas que podían hacerle una pregunta, la siguiente es la más anormal que Kamisato Kakeru había recibido desde que tiene memoria.

"Dime, ¿sabes quien soy?" Preguntó la pálida chica.

Aunque, quizás la palabra chica era ser amable. Ella misma se había declarado como fantasma, y esa descripción le calzaba a la perfección.

Pálida, alta aunque enclavada, de cabello largo y negro, además de lo que parecía ser una corona triangular de papel en la cabeza, y un atuendo similar a un kimono, o a una bata, totalmente blanco. También se podía decir que era un atuendo funerario.

Si estuvieran en un bosque, o siguiera hubiesen un par de árboles en el fondo, la situación sería muy similar a la de los animes en los que aparecen fantasmas asustando a la gente.

Sin embargo, estaban en la via pública, y era Kamisato con quien hablaba, por lo que sólo esbozó una sonrisa incrédula y respondió.

"Ehm, ¿qué?"

Además, el estudiante de preparatoria llamado Kamisato Kakeru tenía algo de experiencia lidiando con situaciones para las que no tenía experiencia o conocimiento alguno, por lo que un minuto después de su sorpresa, y tras intercambiar algunas palabras, tanto el estudiante normal como el espíritu extraño que tenía enfrente ya habían empezado a hablar de la situación.

"Ya veo, ya veo. Estas en una situación complicada, ¿no?"

"Más bien molesta. No recuerdo como llegué a este estado, ni quien soy. Apenas se que soy un fantasma porque todos dicen eso de mí."

"..."

Este fantasma, desde su propio punto de vista, era poco más que una chica perdida y sin memorias que iba por ahí buscando respuestas sobre si misma.

Pero debido a su apariencia, nadie pudo responderle realmente, y los pocos con los que pudo tener una conversación no sabían nada sobre ella. Kamisato estaba entre esos pocos que no sabían nada sobre ella.

"...lo siento, pero no recuerdo a alguien similar a ti. ¿Realmente no recuerdas nada sobre ti misma?"

"Mmmh, apenas tengo algunas memorias corrientes, pero nada certero. No recuerdo el rostro de mís padres o amigos. Ni siquiera el mío..."

"¿Y no te has visto en algún espejo?"

"Por alguna razón no me reflejo en ellos."

"Ya veo. ¿Y a que te refieres con memorias corrientes?"

"A que nada me dice realmente quien soy. Recuerdo que estaba viendo una serie de anime en emisión, y estaba cerca del final, pero no recuerdo haber visto el final. Recuerdo que la protagonista se llamaba Kanamin, e iba a enfrentar a un ejército maligno, pero nada más."

"Mmmmm, ciertamente, eso no me dice donde queda tu casa o cuál es tu nombre..."

Kamisato exhaló ligeramente meditando la situación.

Y luego habló.

"Bueno, te deseo buena suerte."

"¿Eh?" La chica fantasma se sorprendió.

"Mira, es cierto que me preguntaste a mí, pero no te reconozco, ni se quien podría conocerte, así que ahora mismo soy incapaz de ayudarte."

"Aún así..."

"Si buscas dentro de la escuela encontrarás a mucha gente que quiere encontrarte. De hecho, podrías solamente quedarte en una esquina y no tardarás mucho en ser encontrada. Ellos podrían ayudarte más que yo."

"..."

Aunque sonaba como si Kamisato estuviese rechazando y dejando a la chica fantasma, tenía motivos bastante claros y ninguna mala intención. Realmente el chico no podía ayudarla, por lo que quedarse con ella sólo la retrasaría de encontrar la verdadera respuesta.

La chica fantasma en su blanco atuendo funerario pareció entenderlo también, por lo que se limitó a despedirse del chico normal de preparatoria con quien había hablado un rato.

Volteándose, Kamisato dio su adiós final y retomó su camino a casa.

Hasta ahora, los problemas en los que Kamisato Kakeru había participado habían sido repentinos y casi obligatorios, dado que se relacionaban con personas que él conocía, pero este caso era diferente.

No le habían pedido nada que no haya hecho, no le ocurría a alguien que conocía, no atentaba contra su vida, y no se trataba de alguna injusticia que él pudiese resolver.

Hasta donde el chico sabía, un fantasma es el alma de una persona muerta que por alguna razón permanece atada al mundo aún tras la muerte. Puede ser por una maldición o una promesa, o por alguna clase de deuda con los vivos. Claro esta, todo eso es conocimiento general, y cualquiera que sea fan de los shows de televisión sobre lo paranormal podría saber más, así que seguro tendrían alguna explicación medio comprensible por la cual ella no pudiese verse en espejos.

Y además...

"(Espero que Mary no haya causado un caos en la casa.)"

...Kamisato Kakeru no había venido a la escuela para encontrar otro problema, sino lo opuesto. Por eso es que decidió regresar a su casa. Ya alguien más debería encontrar otra manera de ayudarla.

* * *

A mitad del camino a su casa, Kamisato recibió una llamada de Ellen, la investigadora forense que pagaba un excesivo alquiler por una habitación en su casa como si fuese barato.

"¿Ellen? Espero que no me diga que Mary hizo algo de lo que tendré que encargarme cuando vuelva."

"[Oye, ¿dónde estas?]" Fue lo primero que oyó del otro lado del teléfono.

"Gracias por saludar, estoy bien." Respondió sarcásticamente. "¿Y a qué te refieres con dónde estoy?"

"[¿Sabes del rumor que circula por tu escuela?]"

"¿Te refieres al fantasma que ronda por ahí desde el fin de semana? Para nada, nunca había oído hablar de eso."

"[Por favor para con el sarcasmo, Kamisato-han. Diré Hola la próxima vez que te llame.]"

"De acuerdo. Y bien, ¿qué ocurre ahora? Ya estoy a mitad de camino para volver a mi casa, así que si se trata de Mary pues estaré allí en unos minutos."

"[Si se tratase de Mary no preguntaría sobre el fantasma, ¿no? De hecho, esperaba que estuvieras en la escuela, buscándolo como cualquier chico normal haría.]"

"¿¡Ahora soy raro por no buscar cosas raras!?"

"[Bueno, eso me hubiera ayudado a buscar al espectro. Ahora mismo yo estoy en la escuela.]"

"Y por que querías ayuda... Espera un segundo, acabo de escuchar algo que no puedo dejar pasar."

"[Si te refieres a la ayuda para encontrar al fantasma, pues...]"

"No me refería a eso. ¿Qué quieres decir con que ahora mismo estas en la escuela?"

"[Pues eso mismo, vine a tu escuela para investigar acerca del rumor del fantasma. Oh, pero no te preocupes por que la gente descubra mi identidad. Ahora mismo llevo puesto el uniforme escolar de tu hermana, y llevo una identificación falsa que me hará pasar cualquier inspección escolar, por lo que más allá de que nadie me conozca, no hay nada de lo que deba preocuparme.]"

"Hay mucho que quisiera decir, pero no tiene importancia ahora mismo. Como sea, si eso es todo, entonces volveré a casa. Sin ti allí, el riesgo de que Mary haga algo que no debe aumenta enormemente. De hecho, el riesgo de que mi hermana haga algo que no debe también aumenta enormemente."

"[¿Eh? ¿Realmente te vas? Pensé que podrías ayudarme a encontrarlo.]"

"Pues lamento decepcionarte. Además, incluso para quien ya sabe de cosas paranormales la idea de que haya un fantasma rondando por la escuela debería sonar demasiado anormal."

"[Lo es, pero por eso tenía que venir a investigar.]"

Esto confundió a Kamisato. Hasta ahora, Ellen había hecho prácticamente todo a través de computadoras e intermediarios, pero ir a la escuela ella misma...

"[Dime, Kamisato-han, ¿que sabes de la autosugestión?]"

No. Esta pregunta fue lo que confundió al chico de preparatoria. No parecía que hubiera alguna razón para meter ese tema, pero Ellen no dudó al seguir su explicacion.

"[Como su nombre lo indica, la autosugestión consiste en la capacidad de una persona para hacerse creer a uno mismo que hay algo o alguien allí aún sin pruebas de ello. Puede pasar con recuerdos o situaciones en las que llama personas terminan equivocándose, pero creyendo en esa mentira a pesar de todo.]"

"Sé lo que significa la autosugestión, lo que no sé es que tiene que ver con esto."

"[¿En serio? Pensé que eras algo más listo, pero quizás sólo no tienes ganas de pensar. Dame una mejor respuesta y te explico a qué me refiero.]"

Kamisato realmente quería regresar, pero ahora que le prestaba atención a lo dicho, no podía sólo quedarse callado.

"Por lo que me has dicho, parece que crees que los cientos de estudiantes simplemente creen haber visto algo que no esta allí realmente, y mientras más se difunda el rumor, más lo aceptarán."

"[¡Haha! ¡Así me gusta! Pero no es todo lo que quiero decir.]"

"¿?"

"[Si el fantasma que se ve, es lo que los demás se autosugestionan para ver, entonces tiene sentido que el fantasma tenga características como un traje blanco o una corona de papel. Son símbolos propios del tipico cantas japonés después de todo. Incluso es posible que sus características físicas también sean sólo las más fáciles de aceptar por la autosugestión, y que su apariencia actual sea diferente de la que tenía en vida. Realmente quiero encontrar al fantasma y hacerle unas cuántas preguntas de interés científico.]"

Autosugestión.

Ciertamente, esa palabra podría explicar por que no hay fotografías o vídeos, pero sí testimonios de personas que la han visto. Después de todo, la información que una persona recibe no sólo se da por la vista o el oído, sino por todo a los sentidos. Una imagen sólo lograría pasar una fracción de la información, además de que para empezar las cámaras no pueden captar algo que en realidad no esta allí.

"[Debido a que creo que se trata de autosugestión, enviar un drone con cámara o pedirte que la busques y le saques una foto será inútil. Las máquinas no pueden ser engañadas dado que no tienen sentidos, simplemente captan la información de forma objetiva.]" Agregó Ellen.

"Entonces, ¿viniste por curiosidad científica?"

"[Un poco es eso y otro poco es interés personal. Quiero ver las condiciones en las que el fantasma puede estar presente, y descubrir cuál fue su catalizador.]"

"¿Podrías evitar los términos raros? Ahora dices catalizador como si yo supiera en que estas pensando."

"[Un catalizador es un componente para un proceso, pero se lo conoce como catalizador cuando no sólo es necesario, sino irremplazable y de él depende dicho proceso. Puedes pensarlo como que el combustible es el catalizador para hacer fuego, pues mientras que la energía y el oxígeno son importantes, el tipo de combustible y su cantidad hará la diferencia a la hora de iniciar dicha combustión. Así como el fuego seraa diferente si usas gas natural o madera, la aparición de un fantasma debería depender de cuál haya sido su catalizador, de lo contrario, el proceso para obtener fantasmas por medio de la autosugestion ya hubiese sido creado hace tiempo.]"

Aunque era bastante información que asimilar, ayudaba el hecho de que Kamisato ya supiese lo que era un catalizador. Su experiencia con los RPG y su sistema de mejora de armas mediante el uso de objetos raros como catalizadores no iba a fallarle ahora.

Pero ahora algo se le ocurrió a Kamisato Kakeru, y decidió preguntar por si acaso.

"Muy bien, pero dime, ¿qué cosa podría ser un catalizador?"

"[¿? Bueno, podría ser un sonido de fondo, o un aroma extraño, a menos que el rumor sea una broma dudo mucho que sea algo que hayan hecho, comido o visto antes de ver al fantasma, de lo contrario ya se sabría.]"

"¿Podría tratarse de algún agro químico?"

"[Pues podría ser... ¡Un momento! ¿¡De dónde salió esa pregunta!? ¿Sabes algo?]"

"Claire me dijo antes que había perdido uno de los agro químicos que usa para el club de jardinería, y se me ocurrió eso cuando mencionaste un catalizador."

"[Mmmmm, supongo que tendré que preguntarle que tipo de producto usa. Pero bueno, supongo que después de eso sólo me quedará revisar qué lugares en la escuela tienen algún rastro de ese agro químico. Gracias por avisarme Kamisato-han]"

"No es nada." Respondió Kamisato antes de despedirse y cortar la llamada.

El chico cerró los ojos y meditó sobre lo que acababa de oír.

"Esa chica fantasma... la tiene difícil."

* * *

Tras pasar por una tienda de conveniencia y comprar un jugo, Kamisato Kakeru miró a su alrededor. Prácticamente estaba en el mismo lugar en el que cortó la llamada con Ellen, con una diferencia de algunos metros. Aún no dejaba de pensar en la información que había recibido de parte de esta investigadora.

Si lo que dijo era no solamente posible, sino probable, entonces la apariencia de la chica fantasma cuando estaba viva no era la que el chico vio, y de ser así, probablemente pasé lo mismo con todos.

Ella le había preguntado si la reconocía, pero incluso si supiese quien era ella realmente, el chico no había logrado reconocer ese rostro y vincularlo a alguien conocido.

Y de ser así, era probable que pasase lo mismo con todos.

Esa chica no podría depender de su apariencia para encontrar conocidos.

¿Pero que más le quedaba?

Recuerdos. Incluso si eran corrientes, y ninguno le daba pistas sobre quien era, quizás al combinar todo lo que recuerde podría conseguir alguna pista.

Quizás algún viaje a alguna tienda cuyas características pueda recordar.

Quizás algún animal o mascota que ella haya tenido o que alguien más haya tenido.

Quizás...

"Un momento, ella había dicho algo sobre lo que recordaba..."

Ciertamente, ella había mencionado que veía Magical Powered Kanamin pero que no había logrado terminarla. Pero...

"Pero, no han habido nuevas temporadas últimamente, creo que la actualización más reciente fueron esas OVAS del año pasado, pero ella mencionó un ejército y que lo veía por televisión, lo que significa que..."

La mente de Kamisato Kakeru finalmente conectó los datos. Estaba a un par de llamadas de resolver el misterio.

El chico tomó su teléfono y busco en la agenda un número que aún no había usado, pero que quizás podría ayudarle por ahora.

Mientras esperaba a que respondieran del otro lado, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras pensaba.

"(¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? ¿No se suponía que iba a dejárselo a los demás en la escuela?)"

Pero aún sí una parte de él pensaba así, la o te parte de sí mismo pensaba lo siguiente.

"(Al diablo con eso, si descubro la respuesta no tengo motivos para no terminar con el misterio aquí mismo. De lo contrario, este tema del fantasma escolar no terminará.)"

Exacto. Kamisato Kakeru había decidido esforzarse para recuperar sus días tranquilos.

* * *

"(Me pregunto si habré sido tan popular cuando vivía...)"

Aunque una gran parte de los estudiantes había decidido volver a sus hogares, todavía quedaban suficientes jóvenes andando por ahí como para llamarlos una multitud. Y entre ellos, una que prácticamente no con tan como persona real deambulaba por ahí.

"(Aunque realmente es normal que llame tanto la atención.)"

Teniendo una duda, ella había decidido preguntarle a alguien, pero cada vez que encontraba a un geupo, en seguida se agrupan más. Algunos trataban de obtener una foto, otros una grabación y le hacían preguntas o teorizaban sobre ella. Que si están en algún club de deportes dada su altura, o si había muerto violentamente y su alma no pudo descansar en paz, o que alguien pudo invocarla por alguna razón.

"(Excepto para ese chico...)"

Pero como no avanzaba de ese modo, cambió de plan. Y al no saber manejar grupos de personas, terminó preguntándole a un chico que caminaba sólo. Obviamente terminó yéndose sin poder decirle nada, pues si de reunir información se trata, siempre es mejor preguntar a varias personas.

Pero él la había tratado honestamente y la escuchó, llegando a comprender su problema y darle un consejo antes de irse.

Pero siguiendo el consejo volvió a repetirse la historia. Nuevamente los estudiantes arremetieron contra ella y la bombardearon de preguntas y atención. Sin poder preguntar nada, la chica fantasma se había alejado de ellos.

"(Me pregunto si es que siquiera yo iba a esta escuela. Recuerdo este patio y los uniformes, pero nadie parece reconocerme...)"

Algunos habían tratado de darle un nombre, pero ella no reaccionó ante ninguno. Algunos preguntaron a estudiantes mayores y profesores sobre sus características, pero todavía no obtenían un nombre que ella recordase.

Luego de un rato, ella simplemente se apartó de todo a hasta quedar sola. No fue realmente difícil hacerlo. Las personas no pueden atravesar las paredes como ella podía.

Pero alejarse no solucionaría nada. Ella sabía eso y le molestaba, pues de hecho tenía que dejarse ver si quería que al menos una persona lograse reconocerla.

"(¿Por que parece que nadie me recuerda? ¿Acaso no tenía amigos aquí? Realmente me gustaría saber siquiera quien soy...)"

"Maya." Llamó alguien que ella no pudo ver.

"¿?" Pero la chica fantasma reaccionó.

Quizás sólo era alguien llamando a una amiga que tenía ese nombre, pero el espíritu de nombre desconocido se sintió tentado a acercarse.

"(No, si voy probablemente vuelva a llamar la atención y reúna a un montón de gente. Pero por que yo...)"

"Goryou Maya." Volvió a llamar esa misma voz desconocida.

"¿¡!?"

Esta vez no se detuvo. Un impulso en ella la hizo ir en dirección a esa voz por el camino más corto posible, atravesando la pared y la muralla que marcaba el límite de la escuela.

Ya había empezado a atardecer, y mirando hacia un costado, la chica fantasma encontró a la persona que había dicho ese nombre.

Un uniforme escolar azul que se veía más oscuro debido a la luz ligeramente anaranjada del sol. Cabello corto y de color café, junto con ojos de ese mismo color. Facciones faciales regulares y simples.

"Tú... ese nombre..."

"Es tu nombre, ¿verdad, Goryou Maya?" Dijo Kamisato tranquilamente.

* * *

En retrospectiva, el misterio detrás del nombre del fantasma que va gana por la escuela era un simple sistema de lógica básica que cualquiera podría hacer una vez que encuentra el método. En este caso, habían unas dos pistas que llevarían al resultado correcto.

1-La fecha de su muerte.

Sólo dijo que se había quedado sin poder ver el final de una serie de televisión relacionada con la serie de Magical Powered Kanamin, lo que significaba que logró ver hasta cierto punto pero no fue capaz de ver el siguiente capítulo.

Pero esa serie tenía un cierto patrón a la hora de sacar temporadas. Además, la descripción de dicho final fue concisa, lo bastante como para saber a que temporada se refería.

2-El lugar de su aparición.

Aunque probablemente sea peligroso pensarlo de este modo, el alma de los muertos generalmente ronda los lugares en donde murieron cuando no pueden descansar en paz. Eso significaría que independientemente de las circunstancias, esa chica había dejado de vivir en territorio escolar o cercano a la escuela.

Al menos la escuela preparatoria a la que iba Kamisato tenía la costumbre de dar un reconocimiento a los alumnos fallecidos con un día sin clases.

Y ahora, en cuanto a cómo convertir esas pistas en datos...

La primera pista dió frutos con una llamada por teléfono a la chica cuya vida era sinónimo de esa serie.

"[¡Por supuesto que lo sé! Te refieres a la segunda temporada, entre el capítulo 11 y 12. Salió al aire a mediados de septiembre, hace dos años.]"

"Oh,gracias. Pero tengo una segunda pregunta. ¿Recuerdas si en esas fechas hubo alguna tragedia en la escuela?"

"[Esa es una pregunta algo rara considerando mi respuesta anterior.]"

"Lo siento, pero si sabes quisiera que me digas."

"[Pues no lo sé, en esa época yo tenía el 100% de mi mente centrada en la serie, que como te dije estaba en el final de su temporada. Francamente tuve dificultades con los estudios en esa época.]"

"De acuerdo, gracias."

"[Espera un momento, ¿tiene esto algo que ver con el misterios el fantasma?]"

"Sí de hecho. Hablé un poco con ella y resulta que no logró terminar la serie, por lo que ahora se cuándo ocurrió."

"[Eso es espantoso. Debo darme prisa y encontrarla para disculparme.]"

"¿?"

"[Al principio pensé que debería hacerme cargo de ella, pero no puedo pensar en alguien que no haya terminado esa temporada como más que una víctima. Debo ir con ella y mostrarle el final como se debe.]"

"P-por favor no hagas nada innecesario. Ahora mismo creo que ese problema no le importa..."

La segunda pista por su parte, si Sawai Olivia no tenía la respuesta, alguien más si podría tenerla. Alguien que Kamisato sabía que había estado en esa escuela hace dos años.

O sea...

"[¡Ahhh, no toques eso! Dime que pasa rápido, Kakeru, Mary-chan esta haciendo desastres en casa.]"

"Eso es raro. Sé que Ellen no esta en la casa, pero si te dejó entonces debió haberte dado algo para controlarla."

"[Preparó algo mientras no la vigilaba y me dijo que si Mary tenía hambre se lo diese, ¡y luego se fue sin más! Intenté darle lo que preparó, pero después de olerlo Mary enloqueció, y...]"

"Lamento interrumpir tu crisis, pero ahora mismo tengo una pregunta sobre las escuela hace un par de años."

"[¿¡Ehhhh!? Bueno, dime de que se trata, pero asegúrate de volver pronto.]"

"Verás, me preguntaba si sabes si hubo alguna tragedia relacionada con la escuela, y si la hubo, cuál era el nombre de la víctima..."

* * *

"Ese nombre..." Empezo a decir.

"Es tu nombre, ¿verdad, Goryou Maya?"

"Mi... nombre..."

La chica fantasma tuvo dificultades para creerlo, pero no porque no aceptase ese nombre, sino por las circunstancias en las que lo descubrió.

"P-pero tú te habías ido, me habías dicho que le pregunte a otras personas."

"La verdad es que estaba algo cansado, pero tras pensarlo y preguntar a algunos conocidos descubrí la respuesta. Después, simplemente me sentí mal por no decirte."

"¿Pero cómo...?"

"Llamé a una chica que probablemente te esté buscando ahora mismo, y a mi hermana, quien estudiaba en esta preparatoria en esas fechas. Aunque probablemente no te reconocería si te viese en este momento."

"Ah."

La chicaa fantasma, no, Goryou Maya se quedó sin palabras.

Durante el fin de semana que ella estuvo rondando la escuela, la gran mayoría de sus dudas estaban centradas en su identidad desconocida, pensando que si llegaba a recordar quien era sabría que hacer después.

Pero ahora que ya lo sabía...

"..."

"Bueno, ya dije lo que quería decir, y comprobé que no me equivocaba. Ya no necesitas mostrarte en la escuela."

"¿Eh? Espera un momento, tu..."

"Adiós." Dijo Kamisato Kakeru dándose la vuelta y alejándose. Hizo una seña de despedida sin ver atrás, y siguió su camino.

La ahora conocida Goryou Maya no trató de seguirlo.

* * *

 **Comparada con las demás chicas hasta ahora, el problema relacionado con la chica fantasma fue mucho más fácil de resolver, o más bien más seguro. Pero dada la cantidad de eventos en los que hasta ahora he metido a Kamisato Kakeru, sería demasiado forzado el seguir con los problemas que lo envuelven directamente, por lo que al final elegí algo simple que cualquiera pudiese resolver, pero que sólo él y sus contactos pudieran resolver en poco tiempo. Es un modo de hacer que el estudiante normal de preparatoria que puedes encontrar en cualquier lado sea más "capaz" sin ganar poder o conocimiento alguno.**

 **En cualquier caso, probablemente ya sepan de esa noticia que dice que la tercera temporada de TAMNI será en 2018, y aunque estoy tan feliz como cualquiera que haya llegado hasta leer las NT, tampoco puedo bajar la guardia. Es posible que termine siendo para el año siguiente así como paso con Shingeki no Kyojin, y aún con esas hay que tomar en cuenta los posibles cambios con respecto a la novela original, después de todo, incluso en la primera temporada hubieron unos cuantos arcos que quedaron muy diferentes, incluido el de las sisters, pero que ese corrigió con Railgun S. Aún así, tengo fe en esa tercera temporada que llevo esperando desde hace más de un año.**

 **Y aunque en menor escala, espero que tengan fe en el siguiente capítulo.**


	34. Rumores de un inquilino

**Ya a poco de que salga la décimo novena novela de TAMNI NT, empiezo a preguntarme si saldrá Kamisato Kakeru en ella, o si ya lo sacaron de ciudad Academia. O sea, personajes con potencial han ido y venido constantemente y desaparecido por arcos enteros hasta que son presentados en el fondo de una batalla final como una de las muchas fuerzas que se enfrentan a un enemigo mundial, y es posible que a Kamisato lo conviertan en algo así como la cabeza de una de esas batallas de fondo, algo así como con muchos secundarios en el NT 8 vs Gremlin. Aunque también es posible que lo hagan volver a ciudad Academia o decir que nunca se fue, pues el NT18 me parece que no llegó a terminar el día.**

 **Pero bueno, y dejando esos comentarios para después de haber leído la novela, les dejaré este epílogo, que aunque tardó su tiempo, logré terminar antes de que pasase una semana más. Como sea, les dejo este último capítulo o desenlace de la saga de Goryou Maya.**

* * *

En retrospectiva, este fue el lunes más loco de Kamisato hasta la fecha, y aún así el chico volvía a su casa fresco como una rosa recién cortada. No es de extrañar, aunque fue algo problemático al final, logró tener su ansiado día de escuela normal después de un fin de semana que se sintió como si durase tres meses.

Aún así, eso no iba a durar mucho. Apenas abrió la puerta, la chica de comportamiento canino fue hacia él para saludarlo, lo cual no hubiese sido un problema de no ser porque nuevamente no llevaba nada puesto. No, de hecho llevaba todavía el vestido que le habían puesto, pero estaba enrollado sobre sí mismo como si fuese un cinturón. Probablemente alguien trató de sujetarla agarrándola por la ropa y ella no se dejó detener.

La responsable de esto apareció poco después y dijo...

"Te dejaré el resto, Kakeru..."

...antes de echarse al suelo completamente agotada.

Probablemente la tuvo difícil manteniendo a Mary bajo control. Una breve inspección por parte del estudiante normal reveló que además no parecían haber almorzado ninguna de las dos, en parte por la presencia de un compuesto potencialmente peligroso en una olla que desprendía un olor penetrante.

"Esa Ellen... parece que seguirá intentando cocinar a pesar de no tener talento para ello. Ya le diré que lo limpie más tarde."

Pero ahora mismo si Ellen estuviera su misión sería controlar a Mary, quien se había alocado debido al olor de esa olla. Por el momento, Kamisato decidió cubrir esa olla con su respectiva tapa y poner alguna o trapos encima, además de declarar en cuarentena la zona de la cocina. Ahora mismo, la verdadera tarea sería controlar a la chica lobo.

* * *

Quizás fuese por el cambio de aires, pero Mary se tranquilizó luego de vaciar algo de perfume en la casa para disimular el olor del arma química en la cocina. Ninguno de los que se apellidaban Kamisato intentó imaginar la tortura que debió ser ese olor para la chica lobo cuyo olfato superaba al olfato promedio.

La Kamisato de 18 que parecía de 14 decidió tomarse un baño después de conseguir ponerle a Mary las ropas como se debe, mientras que el Kamisato de 16 que se veía de 16 guardó sus cosas y cambió de ropa. Mary estaba cerca de él acostada en el suelo, y parecía estar tratando de dormir.

Acostándose en su cama algo cansado, Kamisato cerró los ojos...

...

...y los abrió al oír un grito.

"¿¡Wahhahhh!?"

El grito pareció haber ocurrido en la puerta del frente de la casa, y viendo su habitación notó que Mary no estaba. El reloj en su habitación además le indicaba que su cerrar y abrir de ojos duró cerca de media hora.

Al levantarse para investigar, se dirigió a la puerta para encontrarse con su hermana retrocediendo mientras estaba sentada sobre su trasero en el suelo, a Mary sin saber si acercarse o no al visitante, a Ellen en la puerta viendo la reacción de ambas, y a... ¿Goryou Maya sin saber si entrar o no?

"Pero que demonios..."

"Ah, Kamisato-han, ¿podrías decirle a tu hermana que se quedé tranquila? Ah, y por cierto, ¿le hicieron algo a Mary? Normalmente ella suele saltar hacia mí."

"¿¡Pero que demonios hace ella aquiiiiiii!?"

Un nuevo problema surgió de la nada.

* * *

Aparentemente, Ellen se había encontrado con el fantasma en la escuela poco después de que Kamisato la dejase.

Aparentemente, Ellen había descubierto que eran necesarias ciertas condiciones para que Goryou Maya se hiciese visible para la gente, entre ellas, el catalizador que realmente resultó ser el agro químico del club de jardinería.

Aparentemente, Ellen había hablado con Claire acerca del presunto catalizador, esta lo había reproducido y usado para mantener la presencia espectral de Maya.

Aparentemente, Ellen le había propuesto a Maya que le daría un lugar más tranquilo en donde quedarse si se dejaba analizar.

Y aparentemente, Ellen había pensado en la residencia Kamisato como el lugar ideal.

"No."

"No."

"¿Por queeee?"

"¡Eso debería ser obvio!"

"¡Eso debería ser obvio!"

Nuevamente, Ellen trató de convencer a la hermana de Kamisato de meter a un nuevo inquilino en la casa, y aunque Kamisato Kakeru estaba preparado para otra discusión que sabía que perdería, su hermana fue la primera en negarse. Por alguna razón, Ellen no parecía aceptar la decisión de ambos.

"Ni siquiera necesitan considerarla como inquilino real. Y como dije, pagaré por su estadía."

"Esta vez no se trata de dinero, sino de responsabilidad."

"¡Tú de todas las personas no debería estar hablándome sobre responsabilidad! Estuviste de acuerdo conmigo y con Mary, ¿por qué no con Maya?"

"¿Maya? Kakeru, ¿es idea mía o tiene el mismo nombre que te dije cuando me preguntaste por teléfono?"

"Es la misma persona. Como sea, yo no estoy de acuerdo con que haya otro inquilino aquí por razones obvias, pero me gustaría saber como llegaste a la misma conclusión."

"Es simple, antes de irse, papá y mamá me encargaron cuidar la casa. ¿Qué crees que piensen si llegó a dejar que un fantasma convierta la casa en una casa embrujada?" Explicó ella con calma.

"¿¡Esa era tu razón!?"

"Si esa es tu razón entonces no necesitas preocuparte." Dijo Ellen regresando a la conversación. "Ella no es un fantasma, sino un espejismo inducido."

"...¿un qué?"

"Entiendo que no lo entiendas, pero esa es la razón por la que la traje aquí."

"(Oh no...)" Pensó Kamisato.

El chico entendió lo que Ellen trataba de hacer. Él mismo ya lo había hecho algunas veces antes. La estrategia de causar curiosidad para que el otro acepte algo que normalmente no aceptaría nunca, esta vez usada para confundir el límite del término "fantasma".

"N-nee-san, no dejes que te engañe con..."

"Espera un momento Kakeru. Ellen, explícame que te refieres con eso."

"(Ya es tarde...)"

Tras unos minutos de conversación, la residencia Kamisato obtuvo un nuevo inquilino, además de una nueva renta de 100000 yenes semanales.

* * *

Acostado en su habitación, Kamisato Kakeru finalmente se dispuso dispuso dormir.

Independientemente de como terminara todo, habría que hacer la cena de esa noche, y con la amenaza de no dejar quedarse a la chica fantasma Kamisato al menos convenció a Ellen de limpiar la sustancia anormal en la olla de la cocina. Luego de eso, la cena y demás ocurrieron sin problemas.

Fue en su habitación en donde ocurrió el siguiente evento relevante del día.

"Ehm, ¿estas despierto?"

"Sí."

La chica fantasma, ahora conocida como Maya apareció en su habitación.

"Lo siento."

"No hiciste nada malo. De hecho, quizás soy yo quien deberia disculparse."

"¡No no! No hiciste nada malo. Puedo entender que quieras estar alejado de un fantasma como yo. Es sólo que... realmente no sé qué hacer..." Dijo Maya con una voz entrecortada.

"¿Eh?"

"Saber quien soy sólo era el principio. No he pensado en que hacer después de obtener esa respuesta. Después esa chica apareció frente a mi y me propuso un lugar donde quedarme, y pensé que quizás tendría tiempo de saber que quiero hacer después. No imaginé que tu estarías aquí también."

"No puedo exactamente culparte por eso, aunque si puedo culpar a Ellen." Murmuró Kamisato. "Además, Ellen puede investigar y rastrear todo lo relacionado a ti, por lo que apenas tenga lo que necesita podrá date cualquier información que necesites."

"¿Tanto te molesta que un fantasma viva en tu casa?"

"Sólo para que sepas, reaccionaria así con cualquier tipo de nuevo inquilino. No debería tener ninguno, pero en un lapso de 8 días ya he conseguido tres, de los cuales a una no la entiendo, otra es prácticamente una mascota y la última..." Kamisato miró a Maya de reojo. "...la última eres tú."

"Ya veo. Entonces, seria mejor si no fuese como soy, ¿verdad?"

"Tampoco me refería a eso."

"¿?"

"Humana o no, no tendré problemas con tu presencia sólo por que seas quien eres. Esos sí, me gustaría pedirte que atraviese las paredes lo menos posible."

"¿Ah? Esta bien, creo."

"Y aunque no quiero limitarte, quizás serio a mejor si evitas salir de la casa. Espejismo inducido, ilusión, espíritu o lo que sea, los vecinos pensarán que mi casa esta embrujada si te ven."

"Ah, OK. Pero sólo para estar segura, ¿realmente no te molesta mi presencia?"

"No más que la de una chica normal. Mientras no causes problemas no veo por qué me molestarías."

"De acuerdo. Entonces, hasta mañana."

Con esa despedida, la chica fantasma atravesó la puerta. Kamisato Kakeru se quedó sentado en su cama viendo en esa dirección y dijo.

"Bueno, supongo que olvidé pedirle que no atraviese las puertas, aunque ni siquiera sé si puede tocarlas para abrirlas."

Tras ese comentario, el chico se acostó nuevamente, con la esperanza de que el día siguiente fuese más normal.

* * *

"¿Y bien? ¿Cómo resultó Goryou-han?" Preguntó Ellen al ver que Goryou Maya salía por la puerta... atravesando la puerta.

"Hablé con él como me sugeriste, y no parece que tenga problemas conmigo. Me pidió que al menos no atravesara las paredes."

"¿Y no mencionó nada sobre atravesar puertas?"

"¡Ahh, no pensé en eso!"

"Entonces no pasa nada. Probablemente Kamisato-han ya pensó en eso y decidió no darle importancia."

"Mmmmm, si tú lo dices."

"Más importante que eso, me gustaría que me acompañaras a mi habitación por un rato, Goryou-han."

"Esta bien, pero, ¿podrías no llamarme Goryou-han? Sé que es mi apellido, pero aún así me parece algo incómodo. Y también ese "-han" que usas."

"Lo del "-han" no es algo que vaya a cambiar, pero puedo llamarte Maya si así lo prefieres."

"Por favor."

"Esta bien Maya, acompañame, necesito calibrar un poco el drone que estoy preparando." Dijo Ellen dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Desde hace unos días, y decidiendo que a este ritmo sería más cómodo tener un cuarto propio para hacer sus cosas, la hermana de Kamisato había dejado a Ellen usar una habitación vacía que había en la casa. En esos días, Elllen había convertido esa habitación en una guarida al nivel de sus otras guardias secretas, aunque con elementos menos potentes que en ellas. Aún así, cualquier aficionado de la ciencia babearía sólo de ver esta habitación.

"¿R-realmente Kamisato-kun te permite tener todo esto aquí?" Preguntó Maya admirando los instrumentos en esa habitación.

"La mayoría los traje mientras él estaba fuera, por lo que no lo sabe. Aunque dudo que se moleste incluso si lo descubre."

"Entonces, ¿qué tengo que hacer?"

"Sólo quédate cerca mío sin hacer nada, pues necesito tomar los datos del modo más preciso posible."

"Sólo quedarme quieta, ¿no?"

"Exacto." Dijo Ellen, y se puso a trabajar.

Ahora mismo ella estaba frente a un drone conectado a una computadora portátil bastante avanzada, e introducía datos en la computadora mientras de tanto en tanto hacia algún arreglo o retoque al drone.

En algunos momentos encendía el drone, y en otros ajustaba las aspas que lo mantendrían volando.

Viendo esto, la chica fantasma quiso hacer una pregunta.

"Ejem, ¿qué estas hac...?"

"¡Shhh! Todavía no termino." la silenció Ellen.

Con la boca ahora cerrada, Goryou Maya esperó pacientemente a que esta chica pequeña pero seria terminase con su trabajo.

Dos minutos después, la investigadora suspiró al probar el drone por segunda vez, y dijo.

"Ya terminé, ya puedes hablar."

"Ah, de acuerdo."

"Por cierto, ¿no querías preguntarme algo?"

"Ah sí, iba a preguntarte qué estabas tratando de hacer."

"Algo que podría ayudarte bastante, y que me ayudaría con mis investigaciones."

"¿?"

"Verás, independientemente de qué fue lo que te hizo "volver" a este mundo, lo que permite que la gente a tu alrededor sea consciente de tu presencia es una mezcla entre un olor particular, un sonido particular y una visión particular. Esas tres permiten a alguien obtener una idea de como eres. Sin embargo, cuando esas condiciones no se cumplen, tu presencia ese vuelve débil, me atrevería a decir que sin esas condiciones, tu desaparecerías."

"¿¡...!?" Aún siendo un fantasma, Maya se tenso ante este comentario.

"Afortunadamente terminé con este drone, por lo que si funciona deberías ser capaz de estar presente en donde quieras."

"¿Dónde quiera?"

"Mientras el done pueda acompañarte al menos."

"...gracias." Dijo sinceramente Maya.

"No hay problema, pero ahora empieza lo importante."

"¿?"

"Te haré algunas preguntas, y me gustaría que pudieses responderme. También algunas pruebas de fuerza y agilidad, sólo para saber que tanto efecto tiene mi drone y si puedo optimizarlo..."

Y así, la residencia Kamisato obtuvo un nuevo residente. En cuanto a Kamisato Kakeru, este obtuvo una nueva razón para ver el ir a la escuela con buenos ojos.

* * *

 **OK, hay que admitirlo, este arco fue el que menos acción tuvo hasta ahora. Y lo peor fue que este era el único modo de meter a Maya a la historia sin que se vea forzado o rompa con algo de lo que ya tengo planeado a futuro.**

 **De hecho, hay muchísimo que imaginé y que descarté por verlo muy forzado, o por no saber como terminarlo apropiadamente, hasta que finalmente di con este método. Un misterio que Kamisato Kakeru pudiese resolver al conectar el conocimiento de las demás chicas con su sentido común.**

 **Y con esto vuelvo al limbo de no saber cuándo actualizaré nuevamente. O siquiera por cuál saga seguiré, pues puedo resumir arcos en caso de que me parezcan repetitivos, y volverlos un flashback para la siguiente saga así como lo hice con Mary.**

 **Eso sí, será tras el NT 19. Realmente tengo fe en lo que pueda contar ese nuevo volumen, asi como en el regreso del regular y el más fuerte a la acción como algo más que secundarios de batalla, o como terminará ciudad academia tras el cambio de jefes del volumen anterior.**

 **Siéntanse libres de comentar sobre esta saga o alguna de las anteriores, y los veo cuando tenga el siguiente arco hecho.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	35. Los objetivos de la cacería

_**Bueno, me he tomado unos necesarios meses de descanso, en parte para estudiar para mis exámenes y en parte para poner en orden todas mis ideas y organizar mi tiempo libre. Ultimamente he tenido muy poca actividad en la plataforma, y estas pausas de varios meses son la prueba de ello, pero como siempre, siempre trato de darle el mejor desarrollo a las ideas que me surgen, así como también releo y reescribo aquello que no me convence, y estos capítulos serán la prueba de ello.**_

 _ **Como siempre los invito a seguir leyendo esta historia, y si la disfrutan, entonces mejor.**_

* * *

Había clases de ese día martes, y Kamisato Kakeru se sentía intranquilo. Finalmente había tenido su tan ansiado día de clases normal, pero ahora era hora de volver a casa. Una casa llena de chicas excéntricas, salvajes y paranormales... literalmente.

Apenas el día anterior Kamisato se había enterado de los rumores relacionados con la aparición de un fantasma en el territorio escolar, y el chico asumió que el mejor curso de acción sería deshacerse de ese fantasma. Pero como dice el dicho, lo barato termina saliendo caro, y el intento de Kamisato por devolverle la normalidad a la escuela desembocó en atraer a ese fantasma a su casa. Pensándolo bien, no fue una buena idea hacer algo así.

Sí, recuperó la normalidad de la escuela, lo supo por los pocos comentarios que oyó con respecto al fantasma durante el almuerzo, pero a cambio ahora tenía algo más de lo cual preocuparse en su hogar.

Y aun así, el hogar es el hogar, así que la opción de escaparse ni siquiera podía considerarse opción.

Además, había otros problemas a tener en cuenta.

"Supongo que debería comprar algunas cosas para la cena."

La convivencia con otras cuatro personas (aunque el término "personas" podría ser ambiguo en algunos casos) obviamente requería de comida para otras cuatro personas (nuevamente, es un término ambiguo en algunos casos), por lo que el chico pensó en pasar por alguna tienda y comprar cosas.

Según Ellen, el fantasma debería comer ciertos vegetales y tubérculos para mejorar su estabilidad, pero el chico no le prestó atención a la explicación sobre por qué deberían ser vegetales o a qué se refería con "estabilidad". Aun así, y a pesar de lo que a veces decía su hermana, los vegetales son importantes para una vida sana, así que iba a comprarlos de todas formas.

Y allí estaba él, caminando tranquilamente y sin molestar a nadie en busca de algo para poder cocinar esa noche.

Pero el azar ya tenía algo preparado para él.

Y este algo preparado comenzó de un modo más bien simple e inocente.

* * *

Caminando por las calles, Kamisato vio como a una chica de más o menos su edad se le caía algo mientras andaba con prisas, y el chico normal se le ocurrió la normal y razonable idea de devolverle el objeto caído a la chica.

Hasta aquí todo va bien, ¿no? Bueno, eso es porque aquí termina lo que estaba bien.

Cuando la chica se detuvo y volteó a ver al chico, un proyectil cruzó justo por encima de su cabeza y golpeó el suelo unos metros más adelante, dejando un pequeño cráter. De haber seguido caminando un segundo más, la chica hubiese perdido media cabeza de un momento para el otro.

A pesar de esto, la chica no se paralizó en pánico, sino que corrió en dirección a la esquina más cercana y la cruzó en un instante. Obviamente, esto era para estar a resguardo de quien sea que hubiese disparado.

El problema para el chico empezó debido a que por la sorpresa y pánico, este decidió hacer lo mismo que la chica para estar a salvo... sin pensar en que quizás eso haría que el atacante lo considere a él como un potencial objetivo también.

"¿¡Eh!? ¿Por qué me seguiste? Ahora te apuntarán a ti también, ¿lo entiendes?"

Ahora que se lo indicaban, resultaba obvio. El chico se agarró de la cabeza en desesperación tras ver como volvía a meterse en algo peligroso.

Para esta clase de situaciones, llamar a Ellen solía ser la mejor opción, y viendo que la otra chica no lo detuvo cuando sacó su teléfono, el chico llamó y comentó la situación en la que estaba. Casualmente, la chica reaccionó ante el nombre de Ellen y pidió más datos, y tras algunos comentarios, preguntas y respuestas, ambas empezaron a hablarse casualmente.

Notando que el chico dueño del teléfono se quedaba fuera de la discusión, la chica decidió explicarse.

"Bueno, por donde empiezo... ah si, he sido compañera de trabajo de Ellen desde hace tiempo, así que si no te molesta, me gustaría discutir con ella sobre esta situación tan problemática."

"Wahhh, como pasó esto... Venía siendo un día normal y tranquilo y ahora esta arruinado." Kamisato apoyó su cabeza contra una pared cercana en resignación.

"¿Esta triste? Qué raro, en situaciones como esta la gente normalmente tiende a sentir miedo o nervios."

"[Ignóralo. Cosas como esta suelen ocurrirle muy seguido y muy a su pesar. Como sea, ¿qué tan mala es la situación en la que estás?]"

"Estoy siendo perseguida por Melon y su equipo de alta tecnología."

"[¿Está sola?]"

"Lo dudo, pero probablemente no tendrá muchos compañeros. Quizás sólo alguien que sirva como conductor para el traslado y sus guardias de siempre."

"[Entonces tu escondite no servirá durante mucho. ¿Tienes algún lugar seguro a donde dirigirte?]"

"Fui emboscada pero logré huir, mi tarea por ahora era mantenerme en movimiento hasta llegar a mi escondite y estar a salvo allí hasta que la conductora extrema me recoja en un par de horas. Aunque hace un minuto me di cuenta de lo fácil que ella pudo acabar conmigo antes de que llegase. Tuve bastante suerte."

"[¿Suerte, eh? Bueno, supongo que entonces tendré que ayudarte.]"

"¿Eh? ¿Así de fácil?"

"[Hay alguien contigo que probablemente me convencería de ayudarlo, y con su historial lo más seguro es que también trate de ayudarte a ti, por lo que ahorraremos tiempo si simplemente vamos al grano. Entonces, específicamente, ¿dónde estabas cuando te dispararon...?]"

* * *

A casi un kilómetro de distancia, una chica con una laptop ligera chasqueó la lengua al ver lo ocurrido en pantalla.

"Demonios, el primer tiro de un francotirador siempre es el más importante, y con esto acabo de perder el tiro del que estaba mejor posicionado. ¿Qué tanta suerte puede tener esa chica? ¿Y quién es ese que se escondió con ella, otro enemigo acaso?"

Mientras se quejaba, tomó un dispositivo inalámbrico que parecía el control de una consola de videojuegos, Y lo manejó como si guiase algo.

"Es un fastidio, pero por lo visto tendré que esforzarme con esto. Ni ella, ni ese chico van a salirse con la suya."

* * *

Ya habían pasado cerca de cinco minutos desde que Kamisato Kakeru le había prestado su teléfono a la chica, y en esos cinco minutos se intercambió suficiente información como para que el chico entendiera su situación aunque sea de forma superficial.

"¿Drones armados?"

"[Es una teoría, y de ser cierta sería el peor caso, pero hay que prepararse para ello. Los datos que me diste sobre tu posición y la trayectoria del proyectil, más mi intuición y un mapa de la ciudad que tengo me hacen saber desde donde te disparaban, y de no decir que no es un área abierta al público, ni desde donde sea posible disparar nada de forma discreta. Quizás esté operando los drones de forma remota, en algún lugar desde donde pueda alcanzarlos.]"

"¿Podrás encargarte de ellos?"

"[Haré lo posible, aunque sea sólo para ubicarlos. Ustedes manténganse en movimiento hasta que pueda decirles que están a salvo.]"

"Muy bien. Llamaré si tengo alguna nueva pista, así que llámanos si descubres algo."

Cuando se quitó el teléfono de la oreja y cortó la llamada, el chico que hasta ahora había sido prácticamente dejado de lado hizo una pregunta.

"Entonces, ¿quién eres?"

"Mhh, viendo que eres conocido de Ellen, supongo que sería de mala educación darte un nombre falso. Mi nombre es Sandy, y mi trabajo... supongo que no hace falta que sepas cual es mi trabajo."

"Mejor así, prefiero no mezclarse mucho en esta clase de problemas."

"Pero suena como si es tuvieras habituado a ellos."

"No necesito que me lo digas. Incluso si me quejo al respecto siempre pasa algo y termino involucrado. Últimamente cada día me pasa algo nuevo y ya no es gracioso."

"De acuerdo, si tú lo dices. Por ahora mantengámonos en movimiento, prefiero no preocuparme por una posible muerte que no sé cuándo tendré.

"Eso suena espantoso. Además, si pueden vernos entonces pueden encontrarnos, por lo que es probable que envíen a alguien por nosotros y nuestro juego de coberturas se irá a la basura."

"Si están bien informados, y es casi obvio que lo están, saben que no es muy sensato atacarme de frente."

"¿Eh?" Kamisato vio a la chica que tenía al lado.

Era algo más alta que Ellen, pero definitivamente se veía como la clase de chica que no aguantaría ni quince segundos corriendo, o que probablemente saldría más lastimada que su oponente si ella le lanzaba un golpe. De más estaba aclararlo, pero no producía intimidación alguna.

"¿Estás pensando algo como "esta chica debilucha no debería hablar como si los demás le tuvieran miedo" verdad? A eso me refiero a que ellos si están bien informados. No te daré detalles, pero tengo mis métodos para asegurarme de que quien me ataque no salga bien parado."

El chico decidió no intercambiar más palabras, dado que él conocía a algunas personas que sin tener la apariencia de alguien fuerte eran fácilmente más peligrosas que un soldado entrenado, por lo que ambos se pusieron en movimiento por la calle que consideraron segura.

* * *

Realicemos un repaso de la situación.

Dos personas, un chico y una chica de 16 años cada uno, caminaban por una calle con gente mientras sospechaban que hay alguna clase de francotirador esperando a que se asumen por la esquina para enterrar munición pesada en sus cuerpos cuando menos se lo esperen.

Y dado que estaban bien informados, no iban a intentar un acercamiento irresponsable. Eso les dejaba la única opción de mantenerse alejados.

Habían preparado una situación en la que la chica cruzase una calle semi desierta y así dispararle con un drone francotirador que hasta el momento se había mantenido oculto, pero falló por error. Esto fue por la intervención de cierto chico que hasta ese momento no había sido convertido en un objetivo.

Y ahora los dos objetivos estaban en una calle con varias personas caminando, por lo que incluso si cruzaban esquinas el riesgo de darle a alguien más hacia imposible el disparar.

Pero para llegar a su punto de reunión, y que les posibilitará el escape, los dos tendrán que cruzar por al menos dos o tres calles sin mucho tránsito peatonal. Las posibilidades de que algún drone armado disparase en ese tiempo eran ridículamente altas, por no decir obvias.

Por esa misma razón, tanto Kamisato Kakeru como Sandy habían entrado a cierto establecimiento que podría ayudarles bastante.

"Entonces, tu plan es que consigamos ropa para vernos diferente, ¿verdad?"

"Los drones armados reconocen imágenes como objetivos y los comparan a las imágenes que captan, por lo que un cambio de apariencia definitivamente funcionará."

"¿Y si no son drones sino personas?"

"Entonces no hubieran fallado el primer tiro. Hubieran notado que tú estabas llamándome y esperado hasta que volviera a estar en movimiento. O hubieran aprovechado que estaba quieta. Lo que sea que haya disparado lo hizo pensando que yo seguiría un rumbo uniforme sin pensar en las interacciones y distracciones que pudieran haber cambiado mi rumbo."

"Ya veo, pero, ¿y si deciden cambiar y dejarle el trabajo de disparar a una persona?"

"Entonces al menos moriremos con ropa nueva."

"Deja las bromas negras para después por favor. Yo ni siquiera quería estar aquí."

"Pero no tienes opción, ¿no? Tranquilo, veré que puedo conseguir para mí y tu busca algo que no llamé mucho la atención. Por fuera nos vemos como cualquier persona, así que tratar de distinguirlos por nuestros rasgos faciales no les funcionará. Por lo menos, creo que vale la pena intentarlo."

"De acuerdo. Supongo que puedo aprovechar un poco la situación y buscar algo de ropa de invierno para mí."

De pronto, el teléfono del chico empezó a sonar con el típico tono de llamada, por lo que Kamisato revisó quien llamaba.

"Es Ellen, ¿habrá descubierto algo nuevo?... ¿¡AH!? ¡Oye!"

Sin pensárselo mucho, Sandy le arrebató el teléfono a Kamisato y se alejó un poco hasta una zona un poco más vacía dentro de la misma tienda. Después, atendió la llamada como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, ignorando al chico que se sentía totalmente ofendido y humillado.

"Habla Sandy. ¿Has descubierto algo nuevo Ellen? Pero de que hablo, obviamente debiste descubrir algo nuevo en el tiempo que te dimos."

"[Algo así, mi equipo actual no llega ni al 30% de lo que solían ser mis mejores tiempos, pero conseguí unos datos de interés. Para empezar, tiene al menos cuatro drones armados e interconectados entre sí. Esto lo digo en base a los sitios de los que dices que tuviste que escapar para estar a salvo.]"

"Ya me había figurado que tenía varios, ¿pero al menos cuatro? De ser así me hubieran acribillado en lugar de sólo disparar de a un proyectil por vez. Aunque ciertamente son drones, así que para apuntar..."

"[Vas por el buen camino. Están conectados entre sí enviándose constantemente las imágenes de lo que captan. Deben de poseer un mapa tridimensional de la zona, por lo que necesitan de varios puntos de vista para ubicar a un objetivo de forma segura, así como también elegir al que tenga las mejores posibilidades de acertar. Del mismo modo que se necesitan de varios sismógrafos para ubicar el centro de un terremoto, se necesitan varias cámaras interconectadas para ubicar precisamente a una persona.]"

"Ya veo. Aunque eso es sólo el mínimo. Podrían en realidad ser varios drones más."

"[Puede ser, pero no demasiados. Diría que el máximo es de seis, de ser más la comparación de datos y triangulación se retrasaría más de la cuenta. Más de lo que me gustaría, y definitivamente más de lo que a alguien como Melon le gustaría.]"

"Entonces, probablemente habían drones apuntándome incluso cuando me sentía a cubierto, y no dispararon porque no estaban autorizados a hacerlo hasta que tuvieran toda la información."

"[Lo entendiste bien. Supongo que no necesitas que te diga la otra cosa que eso significa, ¿no?]"

"Ella sabe en donde estoy en cada momento, o más bien, no me ha perdido de vista." Dijo con un tono de resignación.

"[Precisamente. Lo siguiente que debo decirte, es que probablemente tienen acceso a tu historial de compras en caso de que uses tu tarjeta de crédito.]"

"¿Por qué me dices eso ahora...? No, olvídalo. Probablemente tu tampoco nos perdiste de vista y sabes que entramos en una tienda de ropa, ¿verdad?"

"[Soy una rastreadora después de todo. Si aun así quieren comprar algo, deberá ser pagando en efectivo o Melon reconocerá sus nuevas apariencias apenas los vea salir de la tienda.]"

"Genial, no llevo dinero en efectivo ahora mismo."

"[Entonces te daré un tercer dato de interés. Cerca tuyo, hay una billetera con suficiente dinero como para pagar el arreglo de una bicicleta, por lo que no necesitas preocuparte en tanto no te pases.]"

Con ese último mensaje, Ellen cortó la llamada. Sandy observó el teléfono unos segundos pensando en el significado de lo que acababa de oír, cuando un chico extendió su mano hacia ella como pidiendo de vuelta el teléfono.

"Entonces, ¿dijo algo de utilidad?"

"... Sí... de mucha utilidad realmente."

Ahora la chica había entendido la última parte del mensaje de Ellen.

* * *

"Recuerda, nada demasiado caro."

"No te preocupes. Oh, esta camisa me queda bien. Dime, ¿sería demasiado caro unos 40000 yenes?"

"¡Es demasiado! ¿Qué demonios tiene, es antibalas o algo así?"

Ahora mismo, Sandy se estaba probando una serie de prendas de su talle que había tomado de unos estantes y vitrinas, y debido a la advertencia de Ellen, estaban usando el dinero de Kamisato Kakeru para pagar. Sin embargo, el presupuesto del chico era limitado, y él también necesitaba un cambio de apariencia si quería evitar ser encontrado.

"Sólo busca algo barato que te cubra y vámonos, la gente de la tienda empieza a verme raro."

"¿Oíste eso? Debe ser un novio tacaño." Murmuró alguien a espaldas del chico.

"En serio, apúrate..."

"No seas impaciente. Para una mujer, la ropa define la apariencia que queremos mostrar al mundo, por lo que no pensar bien en ello sería una deshonra no sólo para las chicas, sino para la belleza en sí." Dijo mientras seguía dentro del vestidor.

"Si, sí, como digas, sólo apresúrate y terminemos esto rapidamen..."

"¿Kamisato?"

Una voz masculina interrumpió al chico. Una voz masculina que sonaba familiar...

"No... no puede ser..."

"Vaya, así que si eres tú, Kamisato. Desde afuera es difícil reconocerte dados tus rasgos comunes y postura relajada, pero no sería un buen compañero de clases si no pudiera reconocerte estando cerca."

El chico que usualmente hablaba con Kamisato Kakeru en la escuela, y que le había dado información acerca del fantasma antes de que Kamisato se encontrase con ella estaba ahora mismo a su lado en la tienda de ropa.

"Entonces, ¿qué haces por aquí? Viendo que aun sigues con el uniforme escolar parece que te has desviado de tu camino a casa, aunque no imagino para que..."

"Kamisato, ¿estás hablando con alguien ahora mismo?" Preguntó Sandy.

Ah, es cierto. Ella estaba en el vestidor a dos metros de la posición de los dos chicos de preparatoria, tanto el normal en una situación peligrosa como del compañero de clases de este.

Por cierto, Kamisato no era un chico denso que no pudiera hacerse una idea de las situaciones en las que se metía, de hecho esa habilidad era lo que lo había mantenido con vida en varias situaciones peligrosas antes, así como también le había ayudado a encontrar una alternativa que lo salvase a él y a sus amigos.

Por lo tanto, el chico comprendió el tipo de situación en la que estaba y la probable reacción de su compañero de clases.

"Esa voz no suena como la de tu hermana ni como la de..."

Kamisato interrumpió al chico antes de que continuase.

"Ehh, si me dejas explicarte por un momento entonces seguro que..."

Pero a su vez fue interrumpido.

"Por cierto, ¿crees que debería ponerme algo de una pieza o algo con lo que deba llevar pantalones?" Preguntó Sandy a Kamisato.

"Decide tú, pero no olvides que soy quien paga así que no te pases." Le respondió.

"¡Ok!"

Este intercambio de palabras fue casual, quizás demasiado casual, por lo que el chico comprendió al instante que lo había arruinado con sus palabras.

"Una pieza o pantalones... pagando tú... Ya veo."

"¿Ah? ¿Hola?"

"Lamentó haber interrumpido tu cita Kamisato, te deseo suerte."

"¡Espera, no es lo que pareceeee!"

Pero el otro chico salió del local sin escuchar a Kamisato. Es más, mientras salía, sus miradas se encontraron a través del cristal de la vitrina y el chico levantó su pulgar hacia Kamisato Kakeru en una señal de apoyo.

Kamisato se agarró la cabeza al ver esto.

"Mi vida escolar... mi vida escolar esta arruinada..."

"Lamentó interrumpir tu trauma existencial, pero creo que tenemos cosas más importantes de las que encargarnos." Comentó Sandy asomando su cabeza por la cortina del vestidor.

"Está bien, lidiaré con esto mañana en la escuela. Es sólo que..."

El chico dejó de hablar de pronto. Parecía haber notado algo.

"¿Es sólo que qué?"

"Olvídalo, por ahora tengo una idea que quiero probar. ¿Me ayudarás con eso?"

La mente del chico finalmente se puso en marcha para tratar de sobrevivir al día.

* * *

 _ **Si han notado que este arco no parece prometedor, pues lo entiendo. Sandy no es más que un personaje sin imagen, y del que solo sabemos gracias a una descripción por parte de un par de personajes, y Melon es incluso más desconocida, y como siempre, lidiar con personajes de los que no se sabe nada no deja un muy buen sabor de boca. Para estos casos simplemente aplico la típica personalidad de "me enfocar**_ é _ **en mi misión y quizás me relacionar**_ é _ **con otra persona" que use con Fia unos capítulos atrás. Aun así, prometo que habrá algo más de desarrollo en el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **Y como es usual desde hace un tiempo, daré una pequeña y personal opinión sobre la última novela que salió, a pesar de que han pasado unos cuantos meses desde su salida, por lo que sí, se avecinan spoilers del NT 19.**_

 _ **Honestamente, desde hace un tiempo que las novelas tienen más o menos el mismo desarrollo. Nos resuelven ligeramente aquello que nos quedó colgando de la novela anterior mientras lo mezclan con slice of life y comedia barata, para terminar con una sombra de lo que se avecina en la primera parte. Después nos presentan el contexto y el conflicto que se deberá resolver, así como los personajes importantes, y más slice of life, junto con personajes que están sobre inflados por la situación y que probablemente se volverán personajes de comedia en la segunda parte. En la tercera las cosas complementan la segunda y se llega hasta un punto clímax en la que una batalla es inevitable. Y en la cuarta parte es donde ocurre la batalla y resolución del problema con el que se inició el volumen.**_

 _ **Ahora bien, viniendo como secuela del volumen 18 este volumen fue casi una burla. Aleis-tan fue algo así como una Lessar 2.0 anulando el poco protagonismo de Kamijou Touma y Hamazura fue más una víctima de las circunstancias que un protagonista, y su intento de convertirse en un niñero a prueba de balas fracasaba cada vez que aparecía algún oponente poderoso. Accelerator definitivamente fue más un obstáculo que un anti héroe, y Lola Stuart, también conocida como Coronzon, o "el nuevo antagonista más poderoso y peligroso" tuvo momentos bastante épicos incluso sin tener momentos de verdad.**_

 _ **Eso sí, hay algunas cosas a tomar en cuenta tanto para el volumen como para los siguientes.**_

 _ **Primero que nada, parece que el trío de la tercera guerra mundial volverá a unirse en contra de una amenaza mayor, y a estas alturas es imposible que no metan la posible colaboración de personajes que posean facciones como Kamisato o los propios dioses mágicos que consiguieron escapar.**_

 _ **Segundo, debido a que por lo visto se dirigirán al territorio inglés, muy probablemente regresaran los personajes de verdad, como Styl Magnus o Kanzaki Kaori.**_

 _ **Y tercero, lo ocurrido con Fran me da trabajo que hacer cuando**_ é _ **sta regrese al fanfic, dentro de un tiempo eso sí, pues necesito terminar un par de arcos antes. Aun así, y a menos que revelen más datos al respecto, soy capaz de arreglármelas con cómo está la situación ahora mismo con ese personaje.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, los invito a dejar su review ya sea del capítulo, del fanfic en sí o de la novela 19.**_


	36. La confrontación de la cacería

**Luego de meses sin actualizar, el volver a tener capítulos para mostrar con más frecuencia definitivamente es un cambio de aires. Además, me ayuda a ver como la historia prosigue en lugar de quedarse en el olvido.**

 **Espero poder mantener un ritmo mejor ahora que estoy recuperando la intención de escribir a diario aunque sea un poco, así como también espero que el capítulo de aquí sea del agrado de quien lo lea.**

* * *

Ya habían pasado cerca de treinta minutos desde que los dos objetivos habían entrado a la tienda de ropa y Melon empezaba a impacientarse.

Le habían asignado la tarea de matar a cierta investigadora bastante peligrosa y estaba preparada para ello, sin embargo surgieron varias complicaciones. Una de ellas fue la intromisión de alguien más.

Puede que sólo hubiese sido suerte, o mala suerte, o que estuviera planeado, pero lo cierto es que ambos caminaban juntos y hablaban entre sí en lugar de separarse y tomar caminos distintos, por lo que estaba descartado que fueran completos desconocidos. Todo eso podía decirlo por haber visto a ambos con las cámaras de sus drones por un tiempo.

Melon sabía que esos dos se escondían en una tienda de ropa, pero no sabía cuánto se demorarían allí debidos a que no podía ver el interior. Tratar de controlar u o de esos drones para que se acerque a ver el interior no era una opción racional, pues significaría ponerlo en un punto desde el que llamaría lo atención de la gente, después de todo no era común ver a un drone con un arma y cámara incorporados por la calle.

Así que hizo lo siguiente; colocó a un par de drones en la entrada del lugar, un par apuntando a la salida de emergencia que había detrás y uno más apuntando a la entrada desde un ángulo diferente. Los cinco captaban las imágenes y las pasaban a la computadora portátil de Melon, quien permanecería revisando y gestionando quienes entraban y quienes salían de la tienda. De ese modo, sabría quienes entraban y salían después de que esos dos hubiesen entrado, compararía las escenas captadas con las de sus objetivos, asignaría ciertos criterios para la comparación y finalmente sabría si quien salía era o no alguno de sus objetivos.

Por ejemplo, hace poco había entrado un chico de aproximadamente 16 años, pero había salido un minuto después. El sistema de comparación que Melon usaba sirvió para saber que era el mismo chico y no su objetivo.

Desde eso ya habían pasado cerca de quince minutos, y seguían entrando personas de vez en cuando, por lo que ella seguía recopilando datos de quién es entraban para evitar confundir a sus objetivos con algún par de personas que hayan entrado anteriormente.

Ah, un par de personas acaba de salir.

"Hummm... no, estos dos entraron hace poco. Parece que sólo compraron un sombrero para la chica y nada más. No es que me importe, seguiré con lo mío."

Con esa lógica, Melon ignoró a la pareja que había salido de compras y siguió esperando al par que buscaba realmente.

* * *

"...No puedo creer que el plan realmente esté funcionando." Dijo Kamisato mientras se alejaba de la tienda de ropa.

"Tú fuiste quien lo sugirió, así que deja de quejarte de tu buena suerte. Y deja de andar mirando a tu alrededor. No lograrás ver a los drones y puede que tu actitud resulte sospechosa, así que por ahora sigue el plan mientras dure. Después de todo..." Dijo Sandy mientras sujetaba el brazo del chico.

Quince minutos atrás, Kamisato había ideado un plan sencillo pero eficiente tras ver a una pareja que acababa de entrar al local.

Su perseguidora los buscaba a ellos dos, por lo que no tenía por qué herir a nadie más. De hecho, ella podría tener problemas si hería a alguien más, por lo que ante la duda lo mejor era evitar disparar. El plan consistía en crear esa duda a propósito al vestirse de un modo similar al de esa pareja.

Kamisato compró un traje con falda económica y similar al traje con falda que tenía la chica que recién había entrado, y un sombrero para cubrir los rasgos faciales de Sandy, por lo que a menos que las compararas de cerca no notarías la diferencia. Y dado que la ropa del chico que formaba la pareja consistía en un pantalón del mismo color que el que Kamisato y una prenda blanca encima, este sólo tuvo que irse al vestidor y cambiar el orden al ponerse su uniforme; en lugar de una camisa blanca debajo del blazer azul con corbata, se puso la camisa por encima del blazer, y la corbata en el bolsillo. Afortunadamente, el color del cabello de Kamisato era lo bastante común como para que el otro chico también lo tuviese.

Obviamente, había diferencias en los talles y prendas usadas, pero nuevamente, el plan era crear una duda en alguien que disparase desde lejos, o que, dicho de otro modo, los viese desde lejos.

Pero había una falla en ese plan, una falla que ambos sabían que ocurriría en algún momento.

Y esa falla era...

"...después de todo, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que durará? Honestamente me sorprendería si no se da cuenta de la trampa en los próximos cinco minutos."

"¿Tan pronto crees que esos dos saldrán de la tienda?"

"No sólo me refiero a eso. También está el hecho de que nosotros no estamos siguiendo una ruta casual, sino la ruta más corta y eficiente hacia mi punto de encuentro. En menos de dos minutos caminando a nuestro ritmo saldremos de la zona comercial, y cualquier cámara que tenga nos identificará como los objetivos que está buscando."

"Ya veo. Además, no serviría de nada tratar de desviarnos, pues tampoco sabemos si la pareja saldrá pronto de la tienda o si se quedará por un rato. Supongo que no se puede hacer nada entonces más que esperar lo mejor."

"Aunque digas eso sabes bien que mi plan no hubiera tenido ese fallo."

"Tu plan era inaceptable, ya lo hablamos."

Originalmente, cuando Kamisato había sugerido el hacerse pasar por la pareja que había entrado, Sandy había pensado en otro plan relacionado con ellos, pero mucho más invasivo.

Comprarían con la tarjeta de Sandy cualquier cosa que ellos comprasen, junto con parte de la ropa que traían puesta ambos, y después esperarían a que esa pareja saliese del local y actuase como cebo.

Ellos sabían que Melon revisaba su historial de compras, pero ella no tenía manera de saber que ellos sabían eso, así que no podía esperar una trampa como esa. Realizar la compra de ciertas prendas haría que de hecho Melon buscase esas mismas prendas en cada persona que saliese del local, por lo que ni siquiera hacía falta usar a esa pareja. Cualquiera de los que estaban en la tienda sería más que suficiente, y si se iban solos entonces Kamisato u Sandy podrían separarse, o al menos esa era la impresión que le darían a la controladora de los drones que les estaba causando problemas.

Sin embargo el chico se negó. Se negó fuertemente a involucrar a otros en sus problemas a pesar de que no siquiera sabía si su plan daría buenos resultados.

Con firmeza, Kamisato insistió en su propia e imperfecta idea, hasta que Sandy cedió y aceptó su plan.

"No lo hablamos siquiera, tu insististe hasta que me cansé."

"Tu plan era involucrar a gente inocente a un problema que ni siquiera conocían."

"No me digas que aun en esta situación piensas en la moral."

"¿Y que si es así?"

"Maldición, ¿por qué a mí? Escucha, si quieres ser bueno y gentil con el mundo entonces hazlo solo, así serás el único muerto. Pero si hay gente contigo entonces no puedes negarte a usar otros métodos. Sólo lograrás reducir tus opciones si lo haces así."

"Eso no significa que pueda poner en peligro a gente no relacionada. Los dos sabemos qué tan peligrosa es muestra situación, así que no entiendo cómo es que puedes aceptar que alguien más entre en ella, y peor aún, sin saberlo siquiera."

"No entiendo cómo es que alguien como tú conoce a Ellen. Sé que muchas de las cosas que hago no están bien éticamente, y también sé que Ellen lo sabe. Pero aun así lo haríamos. No somos niñas ingenuas y ajenas a la oscuridad del mundo, ni tampoco somos intentos de heroínas luchando contra el mal. Ambas hacemos lo que hacemos, y sobrevivimos para seguir con nuestros objetivos. Si nos preocupásemos por la gente a la que le hacemos daño cada vez que hacemos algo mal, entonces viviríamos preocupadas a cada momento. Es por eso que no entiendo como alguien como tú conocería a Ellen lo suficiente como para poder entrar en contacto con ella."

Sin dificultades, Sandy lanzó un monólogo que resumía la gran diferencia entre su mundo y el de Kamisato. De hecho, incluso incluyó a Ellen en el mismo. Pensándolo bien, cuando se conocieron, Ellen estaba siendo perseguida, y solo conoció a Kamisato porque era el chico con el problema más sencillo de resolver para ella en esa área en ese momento. Y no dudó en involucrar al chico en una persecución peligrosa de la que no estaba segura si saldría ganando.

Es cierto que quizás ellas vivían en esa clase de mundo y que un chico de preparatoria como lo es Kamisato Kakeru no tiene nada que hacer allí, pero aun así...

"Si no lo entiendes es problema tuyo, pero yo lo tengo claro. He ayudado a Ellen en más de una ocasión y he sido ayudado por ella, así que no es raro que tenga mi número y yo el suyo."

"¿La ayudaste y ella a ti? ¿Qué es lo que sabes de ella? Probablemente no sepas nada de lo que ha hecho ni de lo que puede llegar a hacer."

"Tampoco sé nada de ti y aun así aquí estoy, salvándote y ayudándote a sobrevivir a una cacería en donde nosotros somos las presas."

"No hables como si mi vida dependiese de ti. Tenía de antemano un plan de escape, e incluso si no pudiese contactar a Ellen todavía sabría cómo arreglármelas para evitar a la francotiradora. Además, lo de ti salvándome de ese disparo fue tan solo una coincidencia, una casualidad. Tu no sabías lo que hacías ni en donde te metías, así que no actúes como si tuvieras un lugar en la realidad que yo y Ellen vivimos."

"De acuerdo señorita 'soy similar a Ellen', déjame preguntarte, ¿por qué no llamaste a Ellen por tu cuenta? ¿Porque ella se dio cuenta de que estabas en esta ciudad recién cuando yo la llamé?"

"..."

"Es porque no podías contactarla por tu cuenta, ¿cierto? Probablemente es por eso mismo que sigues pegada a mí a pesar de que pudimos separarnos en esa tienda."

"...Cierra la boca."

"Lo mismo digo. Es cierto que me veo como un chico normal de preparatoria del tipo que podrías encontrar en cualquier lado, y honestamente prefiero seguir así, pero esta última semana y media he pasado por cosas que justificarían una novela ligera, y una de esas cosas fue el conocer a Ellen. ¿Dices que somos diferentes? Ambos estamos de acuerdo en eso. Pero francamente, no me siento como si tuviese pocas opciones como tú dices."

"No dije que tuvieras pocas opciones, sino que cortabas las opciones que tienes a mano. Incluso ahora deberías pensar en cómo aprovechar la ayuda de Ellen en lugar de andar esperando a que ella sea quien llame. Lo que yo haría..."

"Tú no harías nada," interrumpió Kamisato. "tu seguirías tu propio plan de supervivencia de esperanza dudosa porque no puedes contactar a Ellen."

"Y sigues recalcándome eso como si fuera una ventaja absoluta." Sandy estaba obviamente irritada. De no ser porque no debían llamar la atención ella ya hubiera golpeado al chico en varias ocasiones. "Entiendo que es importante y sí, estoy cerca tuyo por ella, pero no entiendo cómo es que alguien como Arimura Ellen confiaría en alguien como tú que no conoce su potencial."

Quizás porque lo dijo con calma y seriedad Kamisato quedó en silencio. Alzó los ojos viendo el cielo por unos segundos como si estuviera pensando en cómo responder, o si al menos era posible responder a eso, y luego habló con tranquilidad.

"Quizás es por eso mismo. No sé nada sobre lo que hace, mas allá de las cosas que puede lograr, así que no puedo ayudarla ni aconsejarla. Así que simplemente la dejo hacer lo que tenga que hacer, y luego actúo en consecuencia."

"...Tienes que estar bromeando."

"¿?"

"¿Realmente eres tan estúpido como para confiar en alguien que no conoces?"

"Llámalo estupidez si quieres, pero no tengo razones para desconfiar de Ellen a estas alturas. Además, cuando estoy en una situación peligrosa, dudar no me sacará de ella. Sin importar que tan ridículo suene, prefiero confiar en lo que me dicen si al menos me permite avanzar."

"Pues sí suena ridículo. Al menos déjame darte un consejo desde mi experiencia. En el momento en que dejes de serle de utilidad, te traicionará. Aunque creo que ya lo sabes."

Antes de que el chico intentase responder, se oyó el sonido de un teléfono desde el bolsillo de Kamisato. Al sacarlo, Kamisato rápidamente sujeto el teléfono lejos de sí mismo. El motivo de esto fue...

"¡O-oye! ¡Dámelo!" Gruñó Sandy mientras forcejeaba para conseguir el teléfono que aun seguía sonando.

"Me quitas el teléfono una vez y es culpa tuya, pero si me lo quitas dos veces ya es culpa mía. No dejaré que me lo quites otra vez, así que tranquilízate y quizás cuando termine de hablar te deje conversar un poco."

Bloqueando a la chica con una mano, Kamisato Kakeru respondió a su propio teléfono.

"[Sandy, hay algo de lo que debo avisarte.]"

"No soy Sandy, soy yo. ¿Por qué llamas a mi teléfono y asumes que no seré yo quien conteste?"

"[Lo siento, pero asumí que ella te lo quitaría. O quizás lo intentó y lo evitaste o lo sigue intentando y la sigues bloqueando.]"

"Diría que es lo segundo," Menciono el chico aun lidiando con Sandy de un lado. "pero dejando eso a un lado, ¿qué es lo que debes avisarme?"

"[Es simple. Melon ya se dio cuenta del engaño y los está buscando...]"

* * *

Al principio, pensó que sería una tarea fácil.

Debido a una interferencia, la tarea fácil sufrió un fallo y se tornó algo complicada.

Sin embargo, siguió pensando que no sería difícil obtener otra oportunidad siempre y cuando los mantuviera vigilados. No por nada tenía media docena de drones con cámaras de alta resolución en ellos.

La vigilancia de sus objetivos no se complicaría solo porque entrasen a alguna tienda, pensó. Los reconocería cuando saliesen, pensó.

Si, solamente lo pensó.

Después de casi media hora vigilando las entradas y salidas de esa tienda de ropa, una pareja joven salió.

Con una sensación de dejavu presente, Melon inspeccionó y comparó a esta pareja con la que ella vio entrar. La similitud era absoluta.

Y haciendo memoria, la primera pareja que vio salir tenia a la chica usando un sombrero, por lo que sus rasgos faciales no podían distinguirse apropiadamente. El chico tenía los rasgos faciales normales de un chico del montón, por lo que ni siquiera le prestó la debida atención más allá de su ropa.

Solo le tomo unos segundos conectar los puntos, y una vez que lo logro alzó la voz al cielo.

"¿¡ME TOMAN POR TONTAAAAAA!?"

Tras unas cuantas maldiciones más, Melon se recompuso y empezó a operar sus drones para que patrullasen las áreas con mayor concurrencia de gente. Luego, a las áreas con menor concurrencia.

Tras un minuto que se sintió como una hora revisando seis pantallas a la vez, finalmente Melon esbozó una sonrisa.

Pero no era una simple sonrisa que podrías encontrar en cualquier chica, sino la sonrisa de un depredador a punto de saltar hacia su presa. Había encontrado a sus objetivos, uno de ellos guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo y mirando a su alrededor con sospecha.

"(Que ridículo. Mirar a tu alrededor puede ayudar a evitar emboscadas, pero si realmente quieres buscar francotiradores a distancia deberías usar un telescopio.)"

Con habilidad, manejó los cuatro drones más cercanos hasta las posiciones apropiadas para un disparo perfecto. Tres de los drones estaban a lo largo de la calle que recorrían su objetivo principal y el chico que se involucró, uno a doscientos metros detrás de ellos, otro a cincuenta metros detrás de ellos y un tercero a poco más de setenta metros enfrente de ellos. Esos tres drones captarían cualquier movimiento que ellos hicieran.

El cuarto drone necesario para aumentar la precisión del disparo estaba literalmente a la vuelta de la esquina, a aproximadamente 150 metros hacia la derecha, en lo alto de un edificio de cinco pisos.

Fijándose en las tres pantallas que recogían información, Melon sabía que en unos segundos llegarían al cruce de calles, se obtendría una cuarta imagen de ellos, y el drone dispararía.

A diferencia del primer disparo, que se hizo a casi doscientos metros de distancia, este se realizaría a cincuenta. Es decir, menos margen de error, menor posibilidad de cambios, y mayor velocidad y potencia al llegar al objetivo.

Melon enfoco su mirada a la cuarta pantalla, esperando el momento en el que ellos apareciesen, como si no quisiese perderse ningún detalle de como su objetivo caería.

Investigaría acerca del chico que la acompañaba después, pero por el momento su misión iba primero, así que configuro a sus drones para disparar apenas obtuviese los cuatro puntos de vista necesarios de Sandy, la investigadora a la que habían encomendado derribar.

Unos segundos pasaron sin que apareciese, y cuando finalmente su sombrero se volvió visible...

"Hasta nunca..."

...

...

"... ¿ah?"

Sandy, el objetivo que debería morir apenas la cámara del cuarto drone la encontrase camino sin problemas junto al chico hasta terminar de cruzar la calle, en donde se perdió de vista para el drone que los estaba esperando.

"¿Q-que paso?" Melon reviso la pantalla y el estado del drone, viendo que estaba en buen estado, y decidió revisar los otros. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta.

La visión de uno de ellos estaba bloqueada por algo. Algo que ahora mismo parecía estar apuntando un pequeño cañón frente a la cámara.

Melon noto un pequeño destello una fracción de segundo antes de que la pantalla que mostraba lo captado por el segundo drone se apagase con un ruido seco.

La cazadora mostro los dientes por una razón diferente mientras escupía un nuevo grito al cielo.

"Q... ¿¡QUIEN DEMONIOS ESTÁ INTERFIRIENDO AHORAAA!?"

* * *

(UNOS MINUTOS ANTES...)

"[...Melon ya se dio cuenta del engaño y los está buscando.]"

"Eso es malo. Ya no me queda dinero como para ir a otra tienda de ropa."

"Malo... otra tienda... ¿Melon lo descubrió? De ser así entonces yo puedo..." Sandy escucho mi respuesta y dedujo la situación rápidamente, e igual de rápido empezó a sugerir algo, pero el chico la interrumpió.

"No vamos a involucrar a civiles inocentes, ya lo dije."

"¿Entonces qué haremos? Si cuatro drones nos ven podemos darnos por muertos."

"... Ellen, ¿sigues por ahí? Necesitare tu ayuda."

"[Oh, Kamisato-han, ¿qué sería de ti sin mí?]"

"Luego te respondo a eso, pero por ahora necesito que pongas a volar uno de tus drones, como ese que usaste durante nuestro escape el fin de semana pasado, y lo traigas lo antes posible hasta aquí. Uno de esos que tienen armas incluidas si es posible."

"[El drone que actualmente registró la tu situación es de ese tipo, pero me gustaría saber para que lo quieres.]"

"Luego de ser engañada y perder el tiempo, lo primero que Melon hará probablemente sea enviar sus drones a buscarnos por toda la ciudad lo más rápido posible, probablemente ignorando el mantenerlos lo más alejados de la vista de la gente como sea posible, así que si envías tu propio drone sobre la ciudad podrás verlos y seguirlos."

"[Es cierto, y ahora que me he acercado puedo notar algunos drones moviéndose... uno de ellos se dirige a ustedes. Probablemente en menos de un minuto llegará, y lo hará antes que el mío.]"

"Lo importante es que puedas verlo y encontrar su posición final. Según me dijiste, ella necesita de al menos cuatro puntos de vista para arriesgar un disparo, motivo por el cual ella nos siguió la pista hasta la tienda de ropa pero no nos disparó."

"[Efectivamente. Ella podría configurarlo para que dispare con tres, dos o solo un punto de vista, pero por lo que se de ella dudo que lo haga.]"

"Entonces usaremos eso a nuestro favor. Lo que quiero es tan simple como que encuentres a uno de los drones, y pongas el tuyo en medio para bloquear nuestra imagen. Si una de las cuatro cámaras no nos tiene a la vista, solo serán tres las que nos ven y no disparara."

"...Ah." Sandy, que solo estaba oyendo a un lado capto el plan mientras Kamisato hablaba.

Realmente pensaba que era un plan estúpido.

"[... Definitivamente eso suena como algo que tu dirías, pero déjame sugerirte algo. Aunque no tiene un lanza-cohetes integrado, tiene un arma de baja potencia, suficiente como para dañar la cámara una vez que apunte el cañón en la dirección correcta.]"

"Eso es mejor de lo que esperaba. Y si puedes, trata de hacer lo mismo con las otras. Cuento contigo entonces."

Sandy realmente pensaba que era un plan estúpido, pero...

El chico guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo y habló en voz baja.

"Perdón por no dejarte hablar, pero por ahora, es mejor que simplemente confíes en Ellen."

... pero no podía evitar sentir una gran confianza en las palabras del chico.

* * *

Originalmente, los drones armados no estaban hechos para el uso dentro de una ciudad, sino en campos de batalla abiertos y espaciosos.

Los drones sobrevolarían el campo de batalla revisando el avance del enemigo con varios puntos de vista, y era posible crear una simulación en 3D al enviar las imágenes captadas a cierto programa.

Serian un aparato de vigilancia sumamente conveniente, pues además su movilidad y potencia les permitiría hacer su trabajo a una distancia segura.

Sin embargo, el verdadero peligro llegaba cuando a estos drones se les equipaba un arma de largo alcance. Su movilidad y potencia no solo los hacia objetivos difíciles de derribar, sino que eran difíciles de evitar sin usar coberturas.

Los drones podían captar no solo los movimientos de su objetivo, sino también calcular el margen de error debido al viento. Otra vez, desde varios puntos de vista, por lo que cuatro drones podrían apuntar, elegir cual tendrá el menor error posible y disparar.

Solo eso era peligroso, pero con la combinación de un experto el peligro de estas armas se incrementaba. De un modo similar al de una IA programada para el ajedrez, sus movimientos estaban basados en la eficiencia de cada movimiento, por lo que acciones complejas y el reconocimiento de posibles trampas no era algo que pudiesen hacer. Con un experto controlándolas, el seguir acciones específicas, evitar situaciones peligrosas, elegir objetivos concretos o crear distracciones se convertían en parte de las posibilidades de estos drones.

Por ejemplo, un experto podría manejar estos drones hechos para campo abierto dentro de una ciudad en donde los edificios alteraban el flujo del viento, en donde había obstáculos físicos que impedían el avance, e imprevistos como vehículos o la propia gente que pudiera estar en medio.

Quizás fue esa misma idea, o simplemente el deseo de probar su nuevo juguete lo que hizo que quisiera estrenar estos drones armados en un ambiente poco favorable.

"... hehehe, parece que estoy siendo subestimada. ¡Muy bien, les seguiré el juego! ¡Veamos si pueden hacer lo mismo contra los otros cinco drones!"

Pero poco favorable sólo era una forma de ver la situación. Que los drones no pudieran usarse con el 100% de sus ventajas no significaba que perdiesen su poder. O sea, seguían siendo máquinas precisas de alta tecnología capaces de perseguir a sus objetivos a velocidades de hasta 100 kilómetros por hora y enviar información visual de alta resolución.

Si un buen observador sabía cómo manejarlos, era prácticamente imposible perder a alguien una vez que era captado. Si era necesario, los drones podrían incluso entrar en edificios, pero dado el riesgo de recibir un ataque sorpresa aprovechando el poco espacio no era muy recomendable.

Pero ella no los dejaría volver a entrar a otro sitio.

Al diablo con el sigilo y evitar que la gente no involucrada se dé cuenta de los drones armados, si volvían a entrar a una tienda ella iba a manejarlos para que disparasen a través de los cristales y personas si hacía falta.

Con uno de los drones cercanos fuera, y el otro habiéndolo perdido de vista cuando cruzaron la calle, sólo dos drones podían ver al par y los veían moviéndose a paso rápido. Probablemente habían oído al drone siendo destruido y asumieron que debían apurarse y aprovechar que estaban a salvo por el momento.

Pero no llegarían muy lejos. Melón se aseguraría de que no llegasen ni siquiera a cruzar la siguiente calle.

Manejando la trayectoria y velocidad de los tres drones restantes, Melón calculó que en menos de un minuto habría más que suficientes puntos de vista como para facilitar un disparo efectivo. Y al ser cinco, incluso si uno se perdiese de algún modo los restantes cuatro serían suficientes.

Pero momentos antes de que el encuentro llegase, los drones acercándose cambiaron sus trayectorias de forma ligera pero perceptible. Uno de ellos golpeó sus hélices contra una pared y aterrizó en el techo de un edificio de cinco pisos, otro redujo su velocidad hasta estar prácticamente suspendido en el aire, y el tercero rotó, de forma que su cámara dejase de apuntar hacia el chico y Sandy.

"¿Qué significa esto?" Melón operó los controles de los drones para hacerlos obedecer, pero aunque logró corregir la trayectoria y posición de un par de ellos, se dio cuenta de que los drones estacionados que mantenían contacto visual con el objetivo se estaban alejando y escondiendo.

Esto era obviamente el trabajo de un tercero. Alguien que actuase mientras no era visto y que supiese de la situación.

Un mensaje de texto llegó de pronto a la computadora que Melón usaba para manejar los drones. Sin embargo eso debería ser imposible, ya que esa computadora no recibía señal de nada más que los drones a los que estaba conectada.

Y aun así allí estaba el mensaje. Aun mientras dudaba acerca de lo que pasó con sus drones, insistir no cambia ti nada en esta situación, por lo que decidió simplemente leer el mensaje pensando que quizás estaría relacionado de algún modo.

Y no se equivocaba, el mensaje decía lo siguiente.

[Tienes bonitos juguetes.]

Tras leer el mensaje la computadora detectó la llegada de otro. Melón instintivamente miró la posición y situación de sus drones y descubrió que estos ya no podían representar un peligro a menos que tuviesen unos minutos para volver a sus posiciones originales.

[Te devolveré el control sobre ellos más tarde.]

El segundo mensaje era aún más claro que el anterior. Quien le estuviera enviando los mensajes, había interferido de algún modo con sus preciados drones y ahora tenía tanto control sobre ellos como Melón.

Pero esos drones son tecnología de guerra de la que apenas un puñado de gente sabía. Melón tuvo que mover hilos y negociar con mucha gente antes de poder siquiera verlos, ni que decir usarlos. La sola idea de que alguien haya logrado conectarse a su línea de comunicación, desentrañar la codificación y hackear la seguridad para hacerse con parte del control de los mismos era ridícula. Y la única persona que Melón creía capaz de tal hazaña era alguien a quien ni siquiera Sandy, el objetivo asignado, podía contactar libremente.

Un tercer mensaje surgió de pronto. Confundida, Melón abrió ese último mensaje, para finalmente rendirse.

[Soy Arimura-sama, no pierdas el tiempo.]

Tras leerlo, Melón dejó los controles de los drones. Simple y llanamente renunció a seguir con la misión de esta manera.

"Arimura-sama" era como cierta persona se auto-proclamó casi en broma luego de mostrar sus inhumanas habilidades de rastreo físico y digital. "Arimura-sama" era como Melón la había llamado una vez luego de que esta le hubiese conseguido piezas de alta calidad e información extra como parte de los preparativos para una misión de hace meses.

"Arimura-sama" era la última persona contra la que Melón hubiese querido enfrentar en una batalla de inteligencia, por lo que decidió dejar de perder el tiempo y no seguir tratando de usar sus drones.

* * *

 **Como si fuera un episodio autoconclusivo, este capítulo fue mas que nada el intento de contraataque hacia la cazadora con armas de alta tecnología, o al menos alta tecnología fuera de las murallas de Ciudad Academia.**

 **Aun así, fue complicado armar el capitulo. El cambio de perspectivas yendo de un lado a otro para mostrar los eventos desde otros puntos de vista fue menor al que he usado anteriormente en el arco de Elza, pero debido a que mi ritmo de los últimos meses tenia pausas abruptas, perdía el hilo del tema frecuentemente y tenía que releer la historia para guiarme, y aun así a veces terminaba reescribiendo párrafos y frases.**

 **Sin embargo, y nuevamente comparado al arco de Elza, este es un arco corto, así que el siguiente sera el ultimo, y luego de vuelta a esperar un par de meses antes de la siguiente actualización.**

 **Como siempre, hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	37. Los resultados de la cacería

**Tercer capítulo, y uno que sirve más como conclusión y epílogo que como resolución del problema, pero al que cargué con suficientes eventos como para evitar aburrir a quien lo lea.**

* * *

"Debo admitir," Dijo Sandy viendo su punto de encuentro cercano. "que manejaste esto mejor de lo que esperaba."

"Realmente no hice nada. Pero, ¿estarás bien? No siento como si esto ya hubiese terminado."

"Cosas como esta nunca terminan, sólo se aplazan. Además, tú eres quien debería preocuparse por si mismo."

"Si lo dices por haberte ayudado, creo que ya es tarde. Además, siempre puedo pedirle a Ellen que borre mi rastro como ya ha hecho."

"Mmmh, supongo que tienes esa opción. Entonces, aquí nos despedimos."

No habían pasado ni diez minutos desde que habían terminado su última discusión con Ellen, y parecía haber sido suficiente pues lograron llegar a su destino en una pieza.

Comparado con otras situaciones, Kamisato debía admitir que fue mucho más tranquilo y sin peligros visibles de los cuales huir, pero visto de otro modo, Kamisato había estado huyendo de un peligro invisible del que no podría defenderse. De hecho, sin contar el disparo del que Sandy fue salvada por casualidad, los drones nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de demostrar su poder, y el chico no se imaginaba a si mismo esquivando balas incluso si supiera de donde vienen.

Era un chico normal después de todo.

Sandy metió su mano en un bolsillo y sacó un pequeño frasco sellado con un tapón que era mitad plastico, mitad corcho amarillo, con una etiqueta que tenía un código extraño, y se lo dio a Kamisato Kakeru.

"Considera esto como un agradecimiento. Por lo visto, sueles tener problemas como este seguido, así que siéntete libre de usarlo si lo necesitas. Sólo muerde y mastica la parte suave de la tapa y abre el frasco, y en unos segundos te librará de tus enemigos."

"¿Eh? "Librará de tus enemigos" ¿No será esto alguna clase de gas venenoso presurizado mortal, no?"

"No es mortal, pero paraliza el cuerpo y nubla la mente hasta la inconsciencia siempre y cuando se exponga al objetivo a la suficiente cantidad de sustancia. Lo de morder la tapa es opcional, pero allí está el antídoto para evitar los efectos, así que incluso puedes elegir a quien dejar despierto. Si aún dudas puedes preguntarle los detalles a Ellen."

"De acuerdo."

Sandy dio una última reverencia como despedida antes de entrar al edificio que ella llamó como su punto de encuentro. Seguramente ella estaría a salvo ahora, pero Kamisato no podía decir lo mismo de si mismo.

Sin embargo, mientras el chico dudaba sobre su situación, su teléfono recibió un mensaje de parte de Ellen.

[Me encargué de Melon. Regresa y prepara algo bueno para la cena.]

Ligeramente impertinente y mandona, pero más capaz que nadie que Kamisato Kakeru conociese, Ellen definitivamente había salvado el día.

El cielo empezaba a ponerse anaranjado, y el chico empezaba a sentirse cansado ahora que volvía a estar a salvo.

Casualmente miró a su alrededor intentando reconocer las calles para tomar el autobús que lo dejase lo más cerca posible de su casa. Normalmente era la clase de chico que prefería usar su bicicleta, pero como para días de lluvia era mejor depender del transporte público Kamisato sabía como usarlos para regresar.

"Creo que debería usar el que está a como dos calles de aquí, y que me deja a dos calles de mi casa... O podría ir por el que esta a cinco calles y bajar cerca del mercado, así compro algo bueno para la cena como me pidió Ellen. ¿Pero qué debería comprar? No se si tengo suficiente como para conseguir carne, pero podría conseguir algunas verduras y..."

Mientras Kamisato revisaba su billetera para hacer un conteo del presupuesto qu podía usar, se paralizó. Un recuerdo reciente surgió de pronto a modo de flashback.

"Su... ropa... yo había pagado por su ropa."

No era algo fácil de olvidar, pero el haber pensado que su plan funcionó le había hecho poner ese problema como algo secundario, casi irrelevante.

Pero con el problema principal resuelto, y el problema secundario restante, Kamisato se dio cuenta de la cruda realidad.

"Con esto no me alcanza ni para el autobús..."

Con resignación, el chico de preparatoria Kamisato Kakeru emprendió a pie un viaje de al menos tres kilómetros de vuelta a su hogar mientras el cielo se oscurecia.

* * *

MOMENTOS ANTES, EN EL TECHO DE UN EDIFICIO A LO LEJOS

"Esto... no ha acabado aún."

Habiéndose rendido con la idea de usar sus drones armados de último modelo, Melon debería haber perdido el interés en tratar de completar su misión, pero aún no parecía haberse rendido.

Es cierto, Ellen era insuperable en cuanto a manejo de aparatos digitales, quizás superada solamente por expertos en la ciudad del mañana que era Ciudad Academia, pero eso sólo iba para el mundo de lo digital.

Melon todavía tenía métodos "analogicos"para cumplir sus encargos. Tenía uno debajo de su mesa como medida de seguridad personal.

Un arma.

Pero no un arma simple y fácil de usar como una pistola o un arma blanca como lo sería un cuchillo o algo semejante. Tenía algo más grande.

Con cerca de un metro de longitud, ella sacó un rifle modificado con su respectiva munición modificada.

Esta arma especial tenía funciones para usarse tanto a corta como a media distancia, al funcionar como escopeta de dispersión y como rifle de asalto de gran potencia dependiendo del modo en el que se use el arma.

Con esta escopeta-rifle en sus manos, Melón se dirigió a la puerta para salir de la azotea y dirigirse a la calle. Con una mera orden y un par de minutos ella debería ser capaz de estar a suficiente distancia como para atacarla.

Obviamente estaba el a su yo de que si le disparaba en un espacio pu Lico podría tener problemas con su reputación de profesional, pero el fracaso aquí podría tener repercusiones aún mayores en su reputación como profesional.

Además... estaba él.

Ese chico que arruinó el primer disparo, que la engañó con el cambio de apariencia y que, por sobre todo, parecía conocer a Arimura Ellen.

Encontrar a alguien capaz de contactarla no era algo fácil incluso si se lo buscaba intencionalmente. Así de precavida era ella.

Sandy era la prioridad, pero descubrir el paradero de Ellen era igual de importante. Incluso el sólo descubrir quién era ese chico que podía hablar con ella tenía un gran valor para cualquiera que necesitase de sus servicios.

Melon abrió la puerta casi de golpe... y escucho una queja del otro lado.

"¡Auch, mis dedos! Rayos, deberías avisar antes de abrir la puerta. Aunque probablemente ni siquiera me esperaban."

La voz era suave y joven, perteneciente a una chica de piel clara y cabello castaño atado en forma de rodetes, que desde cierto punto de vista parecían los cuernos de un cordero adulto.

Sin embargo, esta figura inocente estaba completamente fuera de lugar en este lugar.

"Que fue..."

"¿Mh?"

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó con los guardias? Aún tomando el camino más corto y tranquilo deberían haber tres que se asegurasen de impedir el paso hasta aquí."

Incluso si sus drones armados podían atacar a distancia, Melon no podía descuidar su propia posición y mantener cierta defensa. Sin embargo, esta niña parecía haber superado estas defensas para estar aquí.

No sólo eso. Si se había lastimado los dedos cuando Melon abrió la puerta, entonces debía haber tenido sus dedos expuestos. Como si ella hubiese querido abrir esa misma puerta.

"Mmmh, así que si hubiera tomado el camino más corto hubieran sido solamente tres... bueno, supongo que ahora mismo no importa."

'solamente tres'. Esas palabras parecían indicar que ella había enfrentado a más guardias para llegar hasta aquí.

"...o sea, eres mi enemiga." Dijo Melon.

"¿Ah?"

Sin esperar a que entienda la situación, Melón apuntó el cañón del arma hacia esa chica, y disparo con la función de escopeta de dispersión.

A pesar del movimiento sin aviso, la otra logró reaccionar y empujó la puerta abierta como si quisiera dar un portazo, por lo que logró defenderse de los perdigones con la puerta. Sin embargo, esta fue quebrada en varios lugares por el impacto, y aunque no se deshizo en pedazos, parecía como si un simple golpe pudiese abrir un agujero en ella.

Al ver esto, Melon asumió que la otra podría seguir con vida, por lo que cambió la función del arma a rifle, recargó, y disparó al centro de la puerta.

Tras ser golpeada con los perdigones del disparo anterior, el proyectil atravesó la puerta como si fuera de papel y siguió adelante con la misma fuerza.

Melon esperaba oír el sonido de carne siendo destrozada, o al menos la pared al final del pasillo recibiendo el disparo, pero lo que oyó fue un ruido de quiebre seguido de un sonido suave, acompañado de una débil luz que podía notarse por el agujero en la puerta.

Aunque no comprendió estos eventos, había algo que Melon comprendía fácilmente de todo esto.

Aún no había derrotado a esa chica.

Realizó una recarga más y volvió a apuntar, pero en ese momento la puerta destrozada voló en pedazos desde el interior, y la figura pequeña de esa chica con cabello peinado en forma de cuernos se asomó por el marco con una sonrisa que no debería estar en el rostro de una chica de su edad.

Desde un punto de vista externo, Melon parecía tener una ventaja absurda al tener un arma sumamente útil contra un oponente desarmado, pero Melon no podía evitar pensar que estaba siendo cazada.

Estando separadas por seis metros, el modo escopeta no podría tener mucha eficiencia, pero el modo rifle sí. En un instante, disparó el proyectil que había cargado recién en dirección de su oponente, quien de algún modo logró moverse lo bastante rápido como para evadirlo y después correr hacia Melon.

Esta hizo una recarga rápida y disparó una vez más con la función de escopeta, aprovecha do el retroceso para poner algo más de distancia.

Aunque el disparo había sido hecho a corta distancia, la chica simplemente cubrió su rostro y torso con sus brazos. La fuerza de los perdigones debería haber sido suficiente como para dejar sus brazos inutilizables, pero a ella no pareció importarle mientras acordaba la distancia que Melón acababa de crear.

A casi un metro de distancia, Melon estaba prácticamente indefensa. O al menos eso sería lo que cualquiera que viese la pelea pensaría.

"(Eso es, sólo un poco más.)" Pensó Melon mientras posicionaba su arma apuntando al frente, poniendo su dedo en el gatillo.

Melon no había perdido aún. No había recargado tras el disparo, pero eso no importaba siempre y cuando tuviese un tiro tan fácil como este.

El modelo de arma que Melon usaba en ese momento era un prototipo creado con un material especialmente ligero, pero algo más frágil, por lo que sus partes eran algo menos flexibles a la hora de facilitar su uso. Su munición no se recargaba automáticamente pero podía recargar las recámaras vacías con un movimiento simple que sacaba una bala del cargador y la posicionaba en la recámara, dejándola lista para disparar.

No sólo eso. El arma poseía dos cargadores y dos recamaras, una para cada tipo de munición. Por lo tanto, alternar entre las funciones de escopeta y rifle servía realmente para alternar entre cuál bala saldría al disparar el arma.

Melon había mantenido ambas recamaras llenas durante toda la pelea, cuando disparaba con la función de escopeta recargaba munición de escopeta, y cuando disparaba con la función de rifle recargaba municion de rifle. Había hecho ya el cambio de función a rifle cuando la chica había bloqueado la ráfaga de la escopeta, y con sólo un movimiento de su dedo una bala sólida y poderosa atravesaría a su objetivo.

Esta vez no serían perdigones hacia los brazos, sino una masa de metal a alta velocidad y a quemarropa.

"(Incluso los monstruos tienen límites.)"

Ya se encargaría de investigar quién la envió y su razón de haber atacado, y la interrogará en caso de que pudiera sobrevivir incluso con un agujero en el estómago. Ya decidiría que hacer una vez que la derrotase.

En el momento en que una mano de esa chica estaba a centímetros del rostro de Melon, ésta disparó.

Aún si superaba la velocidad humana, no podía superar la velocidad de esa bala.

"(Se terminó.)"

Hasta se dio el lujo de hacer una mueca de burla. Mueca que no coincidiría con lo que sus reflejos le permitieron ver un instante después del disparo, en el momento en el que sentía el retroceso de su arma.

La imagen frente a ella se volvió difusa, hasta que desapareció. Pero su presencia no desaparecio.

Al ocurrir todo esto a la velocidad de una bala, era imposible para Melon el tener tiempo para procesar todo esto, y aún así logró comprender tres cosas.

Primero, este monstruo había superado sus límites.

Segundo, este monstruo estaba a su lado.

Tercero, un cuerpo que maneja el retroceso de un arma como la que tenía en sus manos no tenía forma de defenderse de lo que sea que hiciese ese monstruo ahora.

Tras estos pensamientos rápidos, el mundo a su alrededor se volvió borroso como si se moviese hacia un costado. Pero la presión y crujido que sintió en su costado le hizo saber que quien se movía era ella misma, en la dirección opuesta.

Rodó un poco antes de estrellarse contra uno de los muros de la azotea y perder la consciencia.

* * *

Volviendo a su posición tras dar una patada, una chica con el cabello atado en forma de rodetes suspiró.

"Wahh, eso estuvo cerca. De no ser porque "consumí" la bala que perforó la puerta antes no hubiese tenido el poder para esquivar eso."

Había sido engañada al pensar que necesitaba recargar cada vez que disparaba, así que el disparo de rifle final fue inesperado. Aún así, logró forzar sus músculos para patear el suelo y así evadir el disparo, pisar el suelo para tener un punto de apoyo, y aprovechar su impulso para girar sobre su propio eje y lanzar una patada giratoria. Todo esto lo había hecho en una fracción de segundo.

"Sorprendente. Usé suficiente fuerza como para abrirle un agujero a alguien con esa patada y ella parece tener todavía sus órganos internos en su lugar. ¿Tenía un chaleco antibalas acaso? Como sea, debería terminar con lo que empecé."

Aunque el resultado de la pelea era evidente, y Melon no podía defenderse más, esa chica no iba a dejar a la otra irse sin más. Era conocida por acabar con multitudes enteras después de todo.

Pero al dar un paso, la chica con rodetes similares a cuernos levantó el pie con una mueca de molestia.

Aún en un pie, se quitó el zapato y calcetín para ver su pie y notó una mancha enrojecida a un costado.

"¡Tsk! Supongo que esto es lo que me gano por tratar de superar mis límites físicos rápidamente."

Cuando pateo el suelo para esquivar la bala, puso demasiada fuerza y presión sobre su pie, lo que fracturó algunos de los huesos de su pie. Es una lesión común entre deportistas que ejercen mucha fuerza en sus pies, y pasa también con los huesos de las manos cuando se entrena para dar golpes.

Pero aunque sea común, es bastante molesta si no se trata debidamente.

"Uhhg, se supone que debería terminar con esto, pero si dejo que esta lesión se enfríe empezará a molestarme."

Aunque dijo eso, parecía tener sus prioridades claras. Uso su calcetín para cubrir su pie y se puso el zapato nuevamente para mantenerlo apretado. Saltó en un pie hasta llegar a donde estaba la chica inconsciente, tomó su prototipo de escopeta-rifle y lo partió con su rodilla. Los pedazos en lugar de caer se deshicieron en el aire, y la chica que había causado esa destrucción pareció brillar en un raro color azul.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en su rostro cuando se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta (o más bien marco de puerta) para alejarse. Pero antes de cruzar, miró casualmente al cielo en una dirección y habló suavemente.

"Aunque me alegra que Onii-chan tenga aliados, no puedo evitar ponerme un poco celosa con esto. Aunque supongo que no importa, puedo encargarme de ella si me lo propongo."

A lo lejos, cerca de 300 metros de distancia, un drone diferente a los drones armados de Melon revisaba la batalla. Incluso a esa distancia, esa chica miró el drone sin necesidad de buscarlo, como si supiese desde un principio en donde estaba.

Y así como ella vio al drone, el drone vio a la chica perderse de vista al cruzar el marco de la puerta destrozada.

* * *

"V-volví a casa..." Dijo un chico casi a punto de llorar cuando logró cruzar la puerta de su casa.

Tras una especie de "escape sigiloso" con alguien a quien no conocía, Kamisato Kakeru había sido liberado para regresar a su casa.

Sin embargo, durante el escape perdió la gran mayoría del dinero en su billetera, por lo que al no poder tomar el transporte público tuvo que caminar.

Aunque ya no había peligro, caminar durante casi una hora, con su uniforme escolar ligeramente cambiado para parecerse a alguien más, mientras el sol se ocultaba...

Fue un muy largo día.

Kamisato sonrió como un idiota al poder quitarse sus zapatos y estirar los dedos de sus agotados pies, y se dirigió a la sala de estar para echarse un rato, cuando una presencia poco presente apareció y lo saludó cortésmente.

"Llegaste tarde, Kamisato-kun."

"Al menos llegué. ¿Dónde esta mi hermana?"

"Está en el patio trasero, tratando de enseñarle algún truco a Mary."

"De acuerdo, por ahora creo que mejor iré a hacer unas compras."

"Ah, sobre eso, Ellen-sama dijo "pediremos pizza a domicilio, así que puedes descansar"."

"...supongo que ahora le debo otra."

Con el estómago vacío, Kamisato se dirigió a su habitación para echarse en la cama a descansar un rato, cuando fue saludado por alguien.

"Veo que llegaste en una pieza, Kamisato-han. Me pregunto gracias a quien es eso posible."

Captando la indirecta, el chico habló.

"Gracias por la ayuda otra vez, Ellen."

Por alguna razón, la expresión de Arimura Ellen paso a ser una de sorpresa, pero luego se recompuso.

"Es cierto, tu no viste lo que pasó en esa azotea..."

"¿Mh?"

"Tranquilo, no te han seguido ni parece que haya alguien tomando rastros por ahí. Tengo algunas sospechas, pero creo que sabré manejarlas una vez que las identifique. Por ahora recuéstate y descansa hasta que llegue la pizza, pues aunque no creo que hayan peligros relacionados con tu problema reciente, no puedo garantizar que no vuelvas a meterte en otro problema si sales de aquí."

"Gracias por el aviso. Y otra vez, gracias por la ayuda."

Tras agradecerle otra vez, decidió finalmente echarse exhausto en su cama.

Pero al apoyarse de lleno en ella, sintió una incomodidad en un bolsillo de su pantalón. Algo pequeño pero duro que no podía ignorar por el bien de su descanso.

Al meter su mano en su bolsillo y ver que era ese objeto, vio un pequeño frasco sellado. Fue allí cuando recordó lo que Sandy le había dado y lo que había mencionado.

'...en unos segundos te librarás de tus enemigos'.

Esa era una rara forma de referirse a un regalo para agradecer una ayuda.

Con ciertas dudas sobre lo que sea que fuese el contenido de ese frasco, Kamisato consultó a Ellen.

Tras dar un pequeño mordisco a la tapa y saborearlo (sí, saborear era lo único que explicaba el movimiento dentro de su boca) Ellen dio su veredicto.

"Sí, la descripción que te dio no es incorrecta. Aunque no es un gas, sino algunos microorganismos especiales."

"No son peligrosos, ¿verdad?"

"Usalos mal y el resultado será obviamente malo, pero yo usé unos con el mismo origen en tu hermana la semana pasada para asegurarme de que no me encontrase. Estos al menos son fáciles de usar, pero te recomiendo que lo pienses dos veces antes de tratar de usarlos. Incluso el hecho de que alguien te vea con algo así a mano puede iniciar una investigación a fondo sobre ti, y eso puede causarme problemas."

"Suena como si me hubieran dado algo aún más peligroso que mi situación de hace unas horas. No quiero ni saber de donde sacó ella algo como esto."

"Mejor así."

Su respuesta fue casual, como si ya estuviera familiarizada con esas cosas. Y el haber identificado que la tapa era un antídoto, e incluso identificar el tipo de conté ido del frasco en base a eso no era algo que Kamisato creyese posible sin práctica y experiencia.

Recordó vagamente lo que dijo Sandy acerca de la diferencia entre Ellen y el chico, y una línea en particular.

'...en cuanto dejes de serle de utilidad, te traicionará.'

Realmente, Kamisato Kakeru no conocía a Arimura Ellen.

Mientras que ella podía conocer cualquier dato, detalle y evento en la vida del chico, el chico probablemente no podría siquiera afirmar que Arimura Ellen era su verdadero nombre.

Sabe que ella es sumamente hábil en cualquier tarea que requiera el rastreo y confrontación informática, y que era capaz de borrar todas sus huellas para 'desaparecer' ante la búsqueda de quienes quisieran atraparla.

Si lo había ayudado hasta ahora, probablemente fue para conservar su lugar seguro.

Aunque probablemente no le guste la respuesta, Kamisato Kakeru necesitaba preguntarle si realmente Ellen era su aliada.

"Ellen, dime..."

La voz de Kamisato fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre de la casa, seguido del sonido de su hermana y Mary casi corriendo para llegar a la puerta. Tal parece que el repartidor de pizza había llegado.

"Parece que la pizza llegó. Creo que será mejor que vayas antes de que Mary salte sobre el repartidor."

"...allá voy."

De nada servía pensar en ello, o al menos no en este momento. Kamisato tenía hambre y había pizza disponible, así que primero iban las prioridades.

Y aún si Ellen no fuese su aliada, definitivamente no era una enemiga.

Y quizás por eso nunca esperó lo que le ocurriría en unos días debido a ella.

Pero esa historia es para otro día.

* * *

 **Con tres capítulos y poco más de 12000 palabras, este es el primer arco que publico este año... a mitad de año.**

 **Y hasta yo puedo notar que la falta de práctica ha hecho que muchas partes no sean tan "cómodas" de leer como me gustaría, pero realmente necesitaba sacar esta nueva saga antes de sacar la siguiente, la cual he estado preparando desde hace unos meses. Es sólo que me surgieron algunas ideas y creí necesario armar estos tres capítulos para crear algo más de ambiente. Ya se verá más tarde.**

 **Por otro lado, la novela 20 del nuevo testamento ya fue sacada en Japón, así que en unos meses ya debería estar traducida al español, y la imagen de portada que se puede encontrar por Internet no cuenta mucho.**

 **Dado que el volumen se centrará en la invasión al territorio inglés, es casi seguro que se encontrará con todas las fuerzas, cábalas y personajes relevantes que estén radicados allí, así como también los que simplemente desconfíen de Aleister.**

 **El como presentarán a Coronzón como antagonista y que uso le darán a personajes como Hamazura e Index también será crucial, aunque también espero la aparición de la facción Kamisato por motivos relacionados con este fanfic.**

 **Y sobre el fanfiction que hago en sí mismo, la verdad es que como siempre prefiero tener las cosas hechas antes que apurarme a armar cosas imponiéndome una fecha límite, pero tengo muchos proyectos en mente, uno de los cuales inicié hace unas semanas en forma de nuevo fanfic, y otros a los que no puedo decidirme a iniciar sin tener algo sólido en mente.**

 **Y eso sólo por ahora...**

 **Espero que los que lean este capítulo lean también el siguiente en cuanto lo saque, y que dejen su review comentando qué les pareció la saga de la cacería que fueron estos a tres capítulos.**

 **Y sin más que decir, nos vemos.**


	38. Buscando a Ellen: despedida

**Bueno, después de unos meses de descanso para centrarme en los estudios ya estoy de vuelta con la que, a mi parecer, será la mejor saga hasta ahora.**

 **Sin embargo, tanto por una serie de cuestiones, los siguientes capítulos serán semanales.**

 **Aun asi, espero que tanto esta saga, como las que sigan sean de su agrado.**

* * *

[Gracias por todo y adiós, Kamisato Kakeru...]

Así empezaba la carta que el mencionado Kamisato Kakeru había encontrado esa mañana, y que ahora mismo estaba leyendo por tercera vez.

Realmente esto era algo que iba fuera de lugar en la vida de este estudiante, hasta el punto de que no sabía como reaccionar o siquiera qué decirles a las chicas que vivían en su casa.

Ahora mismo, ellas estaban repartidas por la casa en silencio. Claro está que al principio estaban alteradas, pero no podían hacer nada. Luego de una segunda lectura, se callaron y perdieron sus ánimos.

Estas chicas eran la hermana de Kamisato, quien se había encerrado en su habitación, la chica lobo llamada Mary, quien estaba echada en el suelo sobre una alfombra sin ánimos, y una chica fantasma identificada como Goryou Maya que flotaba por allí pensando.

Una de las mencionadas vivía allí desde antes, mientras que las otras dos estaban allí al haber sido traídas por la primer chica que se volvió inquilina de la casa, y sin embargo, ella no estaba allí para meditar sobre la carta.

Aunque esto sería ridículo de pensar cuando de hecho es esta persona quien dejó la carta en primer lugar.

Sí. La carta había sido escrita por Arimura Ellen.

La carta estaba escrita e impresa en computadora, y decía lo siguiente.

[Gracias por todo, Kamisato Kakeru, y también a tu hermana, quien estuvo de acuerdo en que me quedase aquí.

[Lamento dejar la casa sin decir nada, en especial teniendo que dejar a Mary y Maya solas, pero ellas no me necesitan. Deberías poder dejar a Mary en el bosque en donde la encontraste para que se reúna con la jauría que tiene como familia en cualquier momento del mes, pero te recomiendo hacerlo antes de encariñarte con ella. Maya por su parte, debería estar bien siempre y cuando carguen la batería de su drone de vez en cuando. Dale además las gracias por ayudarme con mi investigación, y dile que ahora es libre de hacer lo que guste.

[Fue divertido mientras duró, pero es momento de despedirse. No intentes buscarme.

[Atentamente, Arimura Ellen.

[PD; intenta no meterte en más problemas desde ahora.]

"..."

Ese era el contenido de la carta que dejó, y no habían explicaciones acerca de sus motivos reales.

Kamisato no pensó mucho en eso. Desde un principio él sabía que Arimura Ellen pertenecía a un mundo diferente al suyo, y aún tras haber pasado por tantas cosas el chico no podía decir que conocía a la chica.

"Ahora que lo pienso, realmente he pasado por cosas bastante locas." Dijo Kamisato al aire, y empezó a pensar.

O más bien, a recordar.

La primera vez que la vio, ella estaba huyendo, y lo obligó a huir también. De algún modo y con sus habilidades, lograron burlar a sus perseguidores aún cuando sólo usaron una bicicleta y algunos señuelos. Aunque al final el plan de escape falló, Kamisato se había encargado de ellos y Ellen alcanzó a borrar el rastro de ambos. En ese momento, ninguno de los dos podía llamar al otro como "amigo" o siquiera como "conocido", pero ella terminó quedándose en su casa como inquilina.

Unos días después, y tras resolver un loco incidente relacionado con una abducción y un regreso en globo, ella había ayudado a encontrar a Kamisato, lo cual fue una gran ayuda para evitar usar el mismo globo para regresar a su casa.

Al día siguiente había preparado un arma quim... no, se suponía que era un estofado que lo ayudase a recuperarse, aunque Claire se había hecho cargo de dicho estofado al alejarlo del enfermo Kamisato Kakeru.

En los siguientes tres días, ella le dio apoyo indirecto a Kamisato para resolver ciertos problemas relacionados con el lado de la magia, aún cuando ella se mostró reacia a tratar con ese tema.

El día domingo ella se las arregló para convencer a su hermana de aceptar a Mary, la chica lobo, en la casa. Y al día siguiente participó de forma activa en la búsqueda del fantasma de la escuela, lo cual terminó con otro inquilino raro.

El día martes ella ayudó bastante a Kamisato y a una conocida suya a escapar de una cazadora que usaba armas de alta tecnología, y Ellen fue quien más se esforzó.

El miércoles fue un día tranquilo, pero el jueves ocurrió otro evento complicado que involucró a su escuela y que de algún modo Ellen logró cubrir. Sin embargo, aunque la escuela y sus estudiantes fueron salvados, el día siguiente se decidió que no habrían clases. Desafortunadamente, el dato no le hizo mucha gracia a Kamisato dado que el ansiaba tener días normales.

Habiendo llegado este día viernes, y sin encontrar a Ellen cerca, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el chico se diera cuenta de una carta que había encontrado sobre el teclado de la computadora que ella casi siempre usaba en esa casa, carta en la que Ellen se despedía de todos.

Y de ese modo llegamos hasta este momento, con una casa algo deprimida y un confundido estudiante de preparatoria preguntándose que ocurrió.

Además de que...

"Esa Ellen... ni siquiera se despidió."

* * *

El ánimo depresivo no haría nada por ellos, como por ejemplo el almuerzo, por lo que Kamisato tuvo que levantarse y reponerse para preparar algo. Ya era el mediodía.

Al empezar a cocinar, Mary apareció y se recortó en el suelo de la cocina esperando sin parecer preocupada por nada. Quizás todavía no entendió que Ellen se había marchado.

Poco después apareció Goryou Maya. Ella sí parecía algo preocupada considerando que fue Ellen quien originalmente la había invitado a quedarse, y quien le había dado una herramienta para mantener su forma en este mundo.

La hermana de Kamisato no apareció incluso cuando la comida ya estaba hecha. Kamisato Kakeru tuvo que llamarla para que esta viniese con un aire pesado. Con ese mismo aire pesado ayudó un poco a poner los platos y empezó a comer sin ánimos.

Mary comía su almuerzo en un plato a la altura de su cabeza. Ellen había recomendado anteriormente que le diesen alimentos simples y que de preferencia no tengan conservantes, por lo que comidas enlatadas o la mayoría de productos envasados estaban prohibidos. Aún así, parecía feliz con lo que comía.

Maya por su parte tenía una ensalada hecha a base de bastones y palitos de verduras, como zanahorias, papas y nabos, además de algunos vegetales con hojas. Esto era recomendación de Ellen, quien le había informado que de comer esa clase de cosas podría producir un aroma que mantuviese el que ya tenía, lo cual ayudaba a mantener su forma física. Dado que el drone que había construido producía sonidos y algo de humo de fondo para engañar a los sentidos, sólo faltaba el olor para perfeccionar la ilusión que le permitía existir.

En contraste con ellas dos, la chica de 18 que parecía de 14 no parecía interesada en su comida, masticando de forma monótona y sin tratar de mezclar nada.

Normalmente, uno pensaría que Kamisato Kakeru, el chico que conoció a Ellen antes que los demás y que pasó por tantas cosas con ella sería él más afectado, pero la verdad parecía ser otra.

Mientras el chico iba a la escuela, o enfrentaba magos, o huía de peligros, Ellen se quedaba en la casa con su hermana, por lo que el chico no podía hacerse una idea exacta de que tan cercanas podían haberse hecho. Hace unos días de hecho, ella le había prestado su uniforme escolar a Ellen para que fuese a investigar en la escuela, por lo que ellas podrían haber sido más amigas entre sí de lo que Ellen podría haber sido con el chico al que tantas veces ayudó.

Nadie dijo nada durante la comida que parecía durar una eternidad, hasta que un sonido de tos hizo que Kamisato se voltease a un lado. Por lo visto, Mary se había atragantado con algo y ahora estaba bebiendo su agua del tazón que tenía al lado.

Viendo esto, Kamisato recordó algo que había estado pensando y trató de hablar.

"Ehm, nee-san, he estado pensando que..."

"No."

"¿...? Ni siquiera terminé de hablar."

"Ibas a sugerir que nos deshagamos de Mary, ¿verdad?" Dijo ella secamente.

"..."

Ante este tipo de tema, Maya dejó de comer. Mary reaccionó ante su nombre, pero a la vez pareció captar la atmósfera, por lo que también dejó de comer. Kamisato dejó sus palillos en la mesa y tragó saliva antes de hablar.

"Entonces..."

"No." Interrumpió ella.

"Nee-san, esto no puede..."

"Aún no ha pasado la semana que Ellen pagó." Volvió a interrumpir.

"¡Eso no importa ahora mismo, demonios!" Gritó Kamisato impaciente.

Aunque no llegó al punto de golpear la mesa, el grito fue suficiente para hacer que la chica fantasma soltase el bastón de zanahoria en su mano, y que la chica lobo gimiese un poco.

Pero a diferencia de Mary y Maya, la chica de 18 que parecía menor no se asustó por esta acción. Su rostro seguía atan serio como antes.

Y habló.

"¿Eso no importa, dices?"

"..."

"Como alguien que ha crecido junto a ti, déjame decirte que puedo entender mucho de lo que dices y expresas, incluso considerando lo difícil que es entender a alguien retraído y sin iniciativa como tú. Pero ahora mismo me es difícil entender cuáles son tus prioridades."

"Nee-san..."

"No sé realmente qué es lo que pasó en tu escuela para que fuera necesario cerrarla este día, ni sé qué ocurrió el lunes como para que Ellen llegase con Maya, ni sé qué es lo que te hizo regresar con Mary y la bicicleta dañada durante el fin de semana, ni sé muchas cosas raras y anormales que han estado pasando, pero puedo decir esto. Tú si sabes. O al menos sabes cosas que yo no podría saber como espectadora. Incluso antes de eso, ni siquiera sé cuándo o por qué decidiste que Ellen podía quedarse aquí sin consultarme, pero puedo hacerme una idea del por qué."

"..."

"Pero lo había aceptado. Asumí que si las cosas iban bien sin mí entonces no tenía por qué participar, que podía simplemente confiar en que las cosas saldrían bien de algún modo, pero este ya no es el caso. No puedes sólo decirme que le diga adiós a alguien que conozco y que piense que es lo mejor para todos, ¿quién te crees que eres?"

"Si no lo hacemos pronto, dolerá más cuando pase." Dijo el chico seriamente.

La hermana de Kamisato se levantó en silencio y se alejó, sólo para regresar un momento después y llevarse su plato con comida.

"Kakeru, a pesar de como me veo, no soy una niña." Fue lo último que dijo antes de encerrarse en su habitación.

El resto del almuerzo fue incómodo y silencioso para todos ese día.

* * *

Tras el almuerzo, el chico había ido a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana y había dicho lo siguiente.

"Se dónde devolver a Mary a su jauría, y puedo llegar allá en bicicleta si hace falta. Pero hacerlo así hará que cualquiera pueda ver a Mary corriendo a cuatro patas siguiéndome y no quiero eso. Piensa bien en cómo quieres que esto acabe, porque los dos sabemos que acabará en algún momento. Lo sabíamos desde que aceptamos que se quedasen."

Tras eso, el chico se había dirigido a su habitación sin nada que hacer, sólo para que unos minutos después su hermana hablase detrás de su puerta.

"Trae a Mary, prepararé el auto."

Al final, parece que ella ya lo entendía. En realidad no había manera de que no lo entendiera. Era imposible que le dijese a sus padres cuando llegaran, "Bienvenidos a casa, por cierto, tenemos una nueva hermana/mascota."

Probablemente era igual con Maya, aunque con ella podría ser posible encontrarse de vez en cuando sin causar problemas, a diferencia de Mary quien esencialmente no entendía las reglas humanas y apenas podía reconocer algunas palabras.

Mary se veía alegre, sin sospechar que a partir de mañana volvería a su hogar en la jauría de lobos en donde creció.

Siendo francos, ninguno de los hermanos estaba obligado a enviarla de vuelta ese mismo día, pero ambos sabían de forma tácita, que si dejaban que los días volvieran a la normalidad les sería aun más difícil decirle adiós.

Pero poco antes de meter a la chica lobo al auto, alguien más llegó con un buen ánimo que contrastaba con los demás.

De cabello negro y gafas que la hacían ver como un chica tímida, pero con un par de flores tropicales adornando su cabeza, Tazuma Claire llegó.

"Ehm, hola. ¿Llegué en un mal momento?" Preguntó ignorante de la situación.

* * *

Después de dejar a Goryou Maya a cargo de la casa, los demás se fueron en el auto gris plata de la familia Kamisato.

Entre esos "demás" se incluyó a Claire, quien no se tomó muy bien la noticia de que Ellen se había ido, y que Mary sería la siguiente.

"No es que fuese realmente la amiga de Ellen, pero me hubiera gustado que al menos se despidiese de mi también."

"(Despedirse, ¿Eh?)" Pensó Kamisato.

En realidad, ella no se despidió ni de ellos, aún cuando dejaba en claro que no se verían más.

"Por cierto, ¿qué venías a hacer por aquí?" Pregunto de pronto la hermana de Kamisato, quien hacia su labor de conductora.

"Bueno, venía a estudiar con Kamisato-san para los exámenes de fin de año. También tenía en mente hablar con Ellen un poco pero..."

"Entiendo. Descuida, puedes estudiar con Kakeru luego de esto."

En ese vehículo en ese momento, los dos Kamisato estaban el los asientos de adelante, una en el asiento de conductor y el otro en el asiento de al lado. Claire y Mary compartían el espacio de atrás, aunque más bien parecía que Claire luchaba por un espacio mientras Mary se contorsionaba y rasguñaba el asiento. Era obvio que no estaba acostumbrada a los viajes en medios de transporte estrechos, y la pobre de Claire a quien le dejaron quedarse atrás para despedirse de Mary ahora lo estaba sufriendo.

Aún así, el viaje no sería largo. Asumiendo que el auto iba al triple de velocidad que la bicicleta, sólo serían quince minutos de viaje hasta ver el bosque en donde Kamisato y Claire fueron perseguidos, y quizás veinte minutos si buscaban algún estacionamiento.

Esto último fue lo que ocurrió. La Kamisato mayor que parecía menor llegó hasta una estación de servicio situada a un lado del bosque.

"Llenaré el tanque, ¿esta bien?" Dijo ésta.

Probablemente buscaba hacer tiempo. Kamisato Kakeru vio que al tanque de gasolina le quedaba cerca de la mitad del combustible aún, pero aún así...

"De acuerdo. Iré al baño entonces."

El chico no tenía problemas con eso. Además, sentía que debía darle un tiempo a su hermana y compañera de clases para despedirse sin él cerca.

De cualquier forma, el chico salió del vehículo y miró a su alrededor. Quizás por el horario y el día, ellos eran prácticamente los únicos en esa estación de servicio. En la carretera casi desierta pasaba un autobús, lo cual rompía esa esencia de ser los únicos por ahí.

Pero eso no cambiaba nada. El chico iría al baño y al terminar se acabarían las distracciones.

Devolverían a Mary a su jauría ese mismo día.

* * *

"Detén el autobús. ¡Oye, para el autobús!" Demandó alguien dentro del autobús que andaba por la carretera poco después de pasar una estación de servicio cercana a un bosque.

"Oye, recuerdo haber preguntado si alguien quería ir al baño antes de llegar y nadie dijo que sí, así que aguántate hasta que lleguemos."

"¡No me refiero a eso! Acabo de ver a alguien peligroso por allí."

"¿? ¿Un mago? ¿O es un cazador de magos?" Preguntó el conductor reaccionando ante la palabra "peligroso".

"Ni uno ni otro, pero es peor. Observa."

No sólo el conductor del autobús, sino que también varios de los pasajeros se asomaron apenas el autobús se detuvo. A esa distancia, las figuras humanas apenas podían distinguirse, por lo que los más distraídos ni siquiera sabían que mirar. Apenas unos pocos miraron en la dirección correcta, y ni siquiera sabían cuál era el problema.

"Hay un auto gris en esa estación de servicio, pero creo que sólo están yendo a cargar gasolina."

"¿Eh? ¿Acaso uno de los que bajaron del auto es enano? No, casi pareciera que esta yendo a cuatro patas."

"Hay una silueta con ropa azul por allá, pero no se le ve el rostro. ¿Será hombre o mujer?"

Mientras los pasajeros hacían conjeturas, la chica que había exigido que detuviesen el autobús bajó después de ponerse una prenda particular y tomar algunos objetos.

"Aunque los veo no los distingo. Hey, Machina, ¿qué fue lo que viste...? ¿¡Machina!? ¿A donde vas?"

"A resolver un asunto pendiente."

"Espera un minuto. Sabes que no podemos desviarnos o atacar a alguien relacionado con..."

"Él no sabe nada, ya lo había investigado antes. Es sólo que no había tenido ninguna oportunidad para acercarme."

"Aún así, ¿quien es y por que dices que vas a encargarte?"

La chica que bajo del autobús se volteó no hacia el conductor, sino hacia los pasajeros del autobús para hablarles a todos.

"¿Recuerdan que la semana pasada tratamos de traer a nuestra Cábala a unos magos de Templo por un Día? ¿Y recuerdan quien fue el intruso que sin estar relacionado con nada nos hizo fracasar por completo? Porque allí está ahora mismo."

"..."

"Entonces pensé, "¿y si voy a ajustar cuentas con él?". Por lo tanto, allá iré."

Hubo otro silencio general. Algunos apretaron sus asientos y otros tragaron saliva, pero nadie más bajó del vehículo.

Una de los pasajeros le habló entonces.

"Machina, puedo entender que estés molesta por eso ya que dirigiste todo y sobre ti cayó la responsabilidad del fracaso, pero aún así tenemos algo más importante de lo cual encargarnos y lo arruinarás si decides hacer esto."

"Entonces inventen una excusa por mi. O esperen unos minutos y regresaré."

"No podemos hacer eso. Tenemos que seguir las normas y tú no eres la excepción."

"Entonces digan que renuncié. Es divertido trabajar con ustedes, pero tengo claras mis prioridades, y esta," La chica miró hacia la estación de servicio por un momento. "esta es una de ellas."

Nuevamente, nadie dijo nada. El conductor del autobús chasqueó la lengua y volvió a mirar hacia el camino.

"Haz lo que quieras. Nosotros haremos lo que debemos hacer." Dijo antes de volver a acelerar el autobús con todos los demás pasajeros.

La única persona que se quedó atrás fue esa chica, la cual había bajado con un delantal cuyos bolsillos tenían objetos como un encendedor, una sartén y una mezcladora de bebidas.

East rara combinación que podría hacer que una patrulla de policías quisiera detenerla para preguntarle que era lo que estaba haciendo, era de hecho el arsenal completo de esta maga, la cual era lo bastante peligrosa como para hacer que sus compañeros prefirieran irse y dejarla sola antes que tratar de detenerla por la fuerza.

"Bien, bien, ¿cómo debería empezar?" Se preguntó a sí misma con evidente emoción.

Y así, Machina inició su ataque.

* * *

 **Muy bien, empezamos con algo de fuerza en un capítulo considerablemente largo, pero tenía que continuar hasta aquí por obligación personal.**

 **Si prestaron atención, notarán que me salté un par de eventos ocurridos entre el miércoles y el jueves, pero a diferencia del arco de Mary a estos no los resumiré. Eso sí, les daré algunas menciones durante conversaciones en capítulos siguientes si lo veo relevante.**

 **Como ya es costumbre, mi opinión y análisis de la novela NT 20, esta aquí.**

 _ **Para empezar, la nueva novela tuvo prácticamente el mismo desarrollo, aunque con una menor cantidad comedia, en parte por el ambiente y en parte por los eventos, pero la forma de tratar con los asuntos del volumen anterior fue la misma.**_

 _ **La evacuación de ciudad Academia, los Crowley Bizarros, las diosas mágicas y la aparición de Coronzon fueron temas dejados de lado como si fueran parte del escenario nada más, y nuevamente, personajes como Misaka y Accelerator fueron puestos como meros secundarios de fondo. Incluso Hamazura tuvo más participación que cualquiera de esos dos al sólo manejar y presentar dudas para que las diosas mágicas las respondieran.**_

 _ **Toda la situación en Inglaterra se pudo resumir como "Coronzon alteró a todos", así que las cosas fueron simples: sólo un busca y destruye a la fuente del mal. Aún cuando eso también significó que muchos anglicanos se volvieran incluso más inútiles de lo que ya eran. Index por ejemplo, finalmente salió en una portada de un modo que parecía indicar que finalmente sería útil, pero al final no. Entiendo que ella es algo así como un seguro, un personaje que esta allí por si acaso, y que le dan algo de participación a la hora de explicar las cosas o analizar hechizos, pero uno esperaría que se comportarse como alguien que merece aparecer en la portada y no como personaje de fondo.**_

 _ **Y a todo esto, se le suma la estética del tomo anterior, la de crear a un oponente formidable de la nada como si antes de contar con alguien primero fuese necesario salvar a ese alguien de algún peligro. Aunque bueno, Orsola es un personaje bastante pasivo y amable, ademas de que por primera vez en un tiempo que Kamijou volvió a luchar por una chica, a la vez que aclaraba sus dudas antes de luchar.**_

 _ **Eso sí, y como siempre, el final siempre salva el volumen. Las dos mejores de Tokiwadai parecen haberse dado cuenta de donde deben pelear para estar con Kamijou, el esper más fuerte y el más débil se unirán al mago legendario Crowley para enfrentarse a otros magos legendarios, y lo más probable es que Coronzon se haya liberado y empiece a crear caos a partir del siguiente volumen.**_

 **Todavía espero que aparezca la facción Kamisato en algún momento, pero probablemente no aparezcan hasta que sea absolutamente necesario. Igual que algunos santos y magos de alto nivel, que quien sabe, puede que al final tengan un papel decisivo.**

 **Pero por ahora sólo me queda esperar. La portada del volumen 21 me hace pensar que la portada del volumen 22 será de Hamazura junto a las diosas mágicas, sólo para parecerse al primer volumen 22. El anime esta prácticamente a punto de ser emitido, y lo ya leído en las novelas me hace saber que va a pasar, pero no cómo es que animarán lo que pasará. Y en uno o dos meses ya habré leído la que quizás sea la penúltima novela de TAMNI NT.**

 **Sea cual sea el caso, mi contribución no cambia. Sacaré el siguiente capítulo en cerca de una semana, quizás con algún comentario nuevo, pero ya se verá lo que haré a su debido tiempo.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	39. Buscando a Ellen: persecución

**Realmente, siempre se siente algo fresco regresar tras una ausencia de varios meses, como si los nuevos capítulos fueran alguna clase de anime en emisión al que pausas para trabajar en los próximos, pero que cuando son sacados se llevan tu atención.**

 **Seria mas fácil actualizar mas rápido si tuviera menos proyectos en mente, pero no puedo hacer nada excepto sacarlos de mi cabeza para pensar en otros que requieran de mayor atención.**

 **Como sea, y volviendo a lo que les importa, los dejo con este capítulo que realmente ser** **á** **largo.**

* * *

"Es como... Si fuese a llover." Comentó Kamisato Kakeru al salir del baño.

Como si el tiempo leyese el estado de ánimo de los hermanos, unas nubes grises habían cubierto parte del cielo. En unas horas el cielo se cubriría de gris, e incluso ahora el sol ya no iluminaba tanto a pesar de ser mediodía.

Si realmente llovía, probablemente ambos se preocuparían por Mary preguntándose si esta a salvo de la lluvia más tarde.

Aun así debían dejarla ir.

Resignándose una vez más, el chico se dirigió al auto familiar para terminar con su viaje.

"...¿...?"

Lo que vio fue extraño. El vehículo estaba allí, pero la gente no. No estaban ni las chicas ni el dependiente de la estación de servicio.

De hecho, ni siquiera podían verse los empleados que deberían estar en sus lugares, ni veía a ningún cliente por ahí. Por alguna razón, él parecía ser el único allí en ese momento.

Kamisato pensó en la última vez que sintió algo así, pues recordaba haber estado en esa situación antes.

La semana pasada, cuando...

No tuvo tiempo de terminar de pensar, pues de pronto notó que su sombra se hizo visiblemente más definida en el suelo.

Espera, ¿podía ver su sombra? ¿Acaso no habían nubes?

"¡!"

Su instinto lo hizo correr hacia un costado sin pensarlo, y una explosión ocurrida en el lugar en el que estaba hace unos instantes lo hizo caer de frente. Dirigió su mirada hacia el sitio de donde salió el ataque, para ver una silueta sobre el techo de los baños.

"Eres bastante perceptivo. Incluso si moderé esa explosión para no matarte al instante, me sorprende que pudieras alejarte a una zona segura."

Con una expresión arrogante y un delantal blanco, blandiendo una sartén a una mano y un encendedor en la otra, una chica violenta que le recordó finalmente a Kamisato Kakeru en donde había sentido por última vez esa sensación de estar anormalmente solo.

Sí, había sido la semana pasada...

"Por si no me recuerdas, soy Machina, a quien arruinaste su misión la semana pasada."

...el día en el que descubrió el mundo de la magia.

* * *

Lejos de donde una maga se estaba enfrentando a un estudiante de preparatoria, tres chicas caminaban sin un rumbo claro.

Luego de caminar unos minutos en silencio, una de las tres chicas hizo una pregunta.

"¿Huh? ¿A donde estamos yendo?" Preguntó una chica joven y pequeña con flores en su cabeza.

"¿A donde estamos yendo? Pues vamos a... un momento, ¿cuándo nos alejamos de la estación de servicio?" Preguntó una chica que se veía aún más joven y pequeña.

"Hiiiiii..." Gimió una chica apoyada en el suelo a cuatro patas.

En realidad, habían empezado a caminar unos minutos antes, mientras esperaban a que el chico saliese del baño, pero aunque recordaban haber caminado, no recordaban el porque lo hicieron como si se alejaran del lugar.

No tenían manera de saber que esto era debido a las acciones de una maga que buscaba alejarlos para tener un poco de "privacidad" con el chico.

"Es más, ¿Dónde esta Kamisato-san?"

"Asumo que te refieres a mi hermano, porque yo estoy aquí."

"¡Obviamente!"

"Dame un minuto, lo llamaré."

Sacando su teléfono, la chica de 18 que se veía de 14 llamó a uno de los contactos que tenía en la categoría de "familia", esperando una respuesta.

Pero por dentro, ella tenía un muy mal presentimiento

* * *

En un lugar tan tranquilo y natural como lo era una arboleda cercana a un bosque, un grito nada tranquilo fue seguido de una explosión nada natural.

"¡Wahhhhhghhhh! Demonios, ella iba en serio cuando dijo que el primer ataque era débil a propósito.

A pesar de haber impactado en un árbol a dos metros y que Kamisato había usado otro árbol como escudo, la fuerza y calor de la explosión todavía lo hizo tropezar sobre sí mismo.

Recibir un golpe directo podía no sólo ser fatal, sino que corría riesgo de que ni siquiera quedase suficiente de su cuerpo como para hacer un entierro en condiciones.

En cuanto al árbol que recibió el ataque, se veía como si hubiese sido golpeado con una granada, además de tener partes en llamas.

Sin embargo, dichas llamas fueron absorbidas de pronto y se dirigieron hacia la sartén, reavivándose y aumentando su intensidad otra vez.

Pero Kamisato no se quedó a verlo, pues ya había visto ese mismo patrón antes.

Lo vio dos veces en la estación de servicio antes de decidirse a huir, y lo vio un par de veces más en la arboleda.

Y cada vez el poder parecía aumentar, aunque en contraste, cada vez le tomaba más tiempo.

"(Me alejé de la estación de servicio para evitar que un ataque perdido haga explotar la gasolina, pero con ese poder ella podría causar un incendio fácilmente. Pero si aprovechó el humo y el ruido, y aguanto la onda expansiva, quizás puedo perderla de vista.)"

Con eso en mente, el chico siguió corriendo. La siguiente explosión no fue tan bien recibida por el chico que corría y perdió el equilibrio, chocando contra un árbol que tenía en frente. Kamisato amortiguó el impacto con un brazo, entrenándose una astilla en el mismo, pero ignoró el dolor y continuó con su escape. Una astilla no era nada comparado con la maga que destrozada árboles a ritmo de dos por minuto.

Tras otro minuto de escape, y sin más lesiones a tomar en cuenta, Kamisato encontró un árbol en particular, uno que parecía haber sido empujado cuando aún era pequeño, y que permitía subirse a él con facilidad.

El chico no se lo pensó mucho y decidió usarlo apenas sintió que estaba fuera de la vista de la otra.

Aprovechando su posición inclinada, subió usando manos y pies y alcanzó a lo más alto del árbol antes de que las ramas empezasen a ser muy débiles como para soportar su peso. Sin embargo, decidió alcanzar otro árbol cuando notó que su posición no lograba defenderlo adecuadamente de las explosiones, pues a pesar de ocurrir a más de cinco metros de distancia, el chico casi pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo a tres metros de altura.

El nuevo árbol le daba una mejor cobertura y le permitía sujetarse abrazado a una de las ramificaciones principales del tronco, aunque obviamente no lo hizo dado que quería perder de vista a esa maga.

Casi como si lo hubiera hecho a último segundo, tras asegurar su posición logró verla, con su delantal y una sartén en mano. Esa sartén atrajo las llamas restantes y estas volvieron a reavivarse.

Parecía preparada para volver a atacar en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo, se detuvo y empezó a mirar a su alrededor. Kamisato contorsionó su cuerpo y se sostuvo con los dedos buscando mantener cada parte de su cuerpo y ropa detrás de las ramas más gruesas del árbol.

Durante unos muy largos 30 segundos ella pareció confundida de hacía donde apuntar, y parecía querer seguir de largo, cuando la mala suerte llegó en el peor momento posible.

Un suave y monótono, pero fácil de oír tono de llamada empezó a sonar. Tono de llamada que pertenecía al teléfono del chico que se mantenia agarrado al árbol como un koala.

Al borde de las lágrimas, Kamisato vio como las sombras se hacían más nítidas, indicativo de que se estaba preparando algo grande.

Renunciando a su escondite, Kamisato Kakeru saltó del árbol con las piernas flexionadas para resistir la caída y aún así rodó un poco antes de detenerse. De no ser porque cayó sobre tierra, el impacto pudo haberle hecho bastante daño.

Lo que si le causó un daño considerable fue la onda expansiva de la explosión que fue lanzada, la cual no impactó el árbol en el que estaba (el tronco hubiera absorbido el golpe de haber sido asi) sino que había pasado a un lado y golpeado la copa de otro árbol que estaba detrás, o dicho de otro modo, uno que estaba enfrente de Kamisato.

O sea, el chico recibió el golpe de la explosión y su espalda golpeó el tronco del árbol, expulsando el aire de sus pulmones.

Golpeó su abdomen y tosió un poco para estimular su respiración, y logró tomar algo de aire, pero el peligro real se había acercado mientras se recuperaba.

Acercándose a un metro de distancia, la maga en delantal balanceó su sartén de hierro de dos kilogramos hacia Kamisato, quien en su intento de huir se tropezó y cayó duramente. Aún así, logró evitar el golpe de ese modo.

Siguiendo la inercia, la chica se detuvo con dificultad, y Kamisato aprovechó su posición para patear la pantorrilla de esta, haciendo que se ponga de rodillas con un quejido.

Sin mediar palabras, el chico pateo el suelo para levantarse, y corrió debajo de la copa que se incendiaba, en dirección a una zona con menor movilidad pero más arbustos, probablemente con la esperanza de que estos absorbieran la fuerza de las explosiones o que se incendien y hagan más difícil la persecución.

Kamisato no miró hacia atrás, por lo que no notó que la chica había absorbido las llamas de la copa del árbol, pero en lugar de reavivar el fuego en la sartén sacó un abanico ligero.

Lo que si notó, fue como una corriente de viento lo golpeó desde atrás.

Aunque el golpe no fue fuerte, lo hizo caer al suelo. Mientras se levantaba, se dio cuenta de que su teléfono aún seguía sonando.

Canceló la llamada apretando los dientes y volvió a correr. Pero no pasó mucho hasta que otra corriente de viento volvió a echarlo al suelo.

"(¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hoy de todos los días? ¿Es alguna clase de karma por lo que estaba haciendo?)"

Aunque ciertamente era una venganza a sus acciones de la semana pasada, Kamisato no pensaba en eso en este momento.

Fue él quien sugirió regresar a Mary a su hábitat natural lo antes posible antes de que formase lazos más profundos con ellos, y el chico no podía evitar pensar que si hubiera esperado, esto no hubiera ocurrido.

Y como si tratase de burlarse de él, su teléfono volvió a sonar. Esta vez cuando canceló la llamada vio que había sido Tazuma Claire quien había tratado de llamar.

Una corriente de viento volvió a pasar mientras se levantaba, pero al seguir agachado no lo derribó, sino que sólo lo retuvo en su sitio.

"(Primero Ellen se va, y tenemos que despedirnos de Mary algún día, ¿y ahora esto? ¿Qué tanto pueden empeorar las cosas?)"

No era la primera vez que era atacado de manera irracional, pero esta vez estaba solo.

Hasta ahora, había dependido de la ayuda de los demás para resolver problemas, y a veces hasta había sido salvado por otras personas.

No, no a veces. Casi siempre.

Pero ahora estaba solo.

Ni su hermana, ni Claire ni Mary podían ayudarlo ahora Ni podía contactar a Ellen, y dudaba que Elza o Fia llegasen a tiempo si las llamaba. Maya y Olivia estaban fuera de cuestión, y esa chica extraña que conoció en esa nave espacial tampoco podía considerarse como una opción.

El sonido de pisadas acercándose lo hizo ponerse de pie rápidamente y volver a correr. Las pisadas no eran ni muy rápidas ni muy fuertes, por lo que parecía como si la otra se estuviera tomando esto con calma.

Y no tenía por que tomárselo seriamente. Unos segundos después Kamisato oyó el viento acercarse nuevamente, pero esta vez reaccionó a tiempo y se puso detrás de un árbol. La ráfaga no logró tirarlo, pero pudo sentir su fuerza incluso con una cobertura. Siguió corriendo después de eso.

Pero eso sólo retrasaba lo inevitable. Kamisato no pensaba que fuese posible vencer a esta maga estando solo, por lo que su objetivo era simplemente huir, encontrarse con su hermana e irse lo antes posible.

Pero en el momento en el que salga a un espacio abierto, será atacado sin posibilidad de resguardarse detrás de nada. O peor, involucraría a su hermana en el problema.

Y hablando de su hermana, el teléfono del chico volvió a sonar, nuevamente su hermana trató de contactarlo.

"¡Maldición, deberías entender que si he rechazado la llamada dos veces ya es que no quiero que llames! ¿Por que no me dejas sólo por un... ah?"

El tren de pensamientos de Kamisato Kakeru se detuvo en seco antes de terminar la frase que estaba diciendo. De pronto se sintió como un estúpido.

No fue un estímulo externo lo que lo detuvo, ni vio nada más en la pantalla de su celular, sólo fue algo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado incluso con sólo la primera llamada.

Su hermana probablemente estaba preocupada por él. Quizás eso mismo se aplicaba con Claire, pero con su hermana era diferente.

De un día para otro había perdido a una amiga, y ahora estaba a punto de perder a otra. Si para colmo su propio hermano rechazaba sus llamadas, ¿cómo debería reaccionar ella?

Kamisato no podía culparla por ser impertinente, ya que ella no sabía lo que le ocurría. De hecho, es precisamente porque no sabía lo que le ocurria al chico que estaba llamando constantemente.

Una verdad ridículamente cierta llenó la mente de Kamisato Kakeru en ese momento.

"(Hay gente que esta esperándome.)"

El chico cortó la llamada y rápidamente escribió un mensaje de texto usando una aplicación. Miró a su alrededor mientras escribía, y envió el mensaje luego de que los pasos que oía acercándose se detuvieron a pocos metros.

"¿Ya te rendiste? No es divertido cazarte si no huyes." Dijo la dueña de esas pisadas.

"...En absoluto." El chico guardó su teléfono tras enviar el mensaje mientras se volteaba para enfrentar a la maga. "De hecho, creo que es ahora cuando esto realmente empieza."

Había gente que esperaba a ese chico de vuelta... así que no iba a rendirse ahora que lo necesitaban.

* * *

"(Parece que se terminó la diversión. Aunque me preocupa un poco el mensaje que envió, no debería haber problemas si lo derroto rápidamente.)"

Por primera vez, Machina observó directamente al chico al que se estaba enfrentando, no como un objetivo de cacería, sino como un oponente.

La semana pasada lo había visto como alguien sin importancia y eso mismo terminó costándole la captura de la maga Elza. Y no podía ser un don-nadie si es que una miembro de una cábala superior estaba dispuesta a defenderlo abiertamente, llegando a amenazar a Machina por teléfono.

Incluso si ahora mismo lo único que había logrado hasta ahora era huir, lo cierto es que a pesar de haber juntado daño, había decidido luchar.

Y sus ojos no parecían los de una rata acorralada dispuesta a defenderse hasta el final, sino los de alguien preparado para defenderse... y ganar.

"No te creas tanto. La voluntad no es nada sin el poder para ejercerla." Dijo Machina mientras juntaba y concentraba fuego en la sartén de su mano.

En ese espacio rodeado de árboles, la onda expansiva de una explosión no era difícil de evitar al usarlos como escudo, pero debido a la corta distancia que había entre ambos, ya no era una cuestión de ver y predecir en donde se produciría la explosión antes de buscar refugio. En el momento en el que ella lanzase su magia, habría sólo un segundo de retraso hasta la explosión, por lo que podía apuntar a donde quisiese con la seguridad de que a menos que fallase a propósito, el impacto definitivamente causaría daño.

Pero quizás el chico predijo eso mismo, pues en lugar de correr tomó una rama seca del suelo y la puso entre el y el ataque, prácticamente lanzandola como siquisiese atacar también.

En condiciones normales, mi ataque hubiese absorbido la rama y seguido de largo para golpear al chico, pero quizás fuese la suerte, o su misma estrategia la que produjo un resultado diferente.

Al encenderse, la rama literaalmente explotó, y dicha fuerza fue suficiente como para que mi propio ataque explotase también. Gracias a Lula naturaleza de mi magia, sabía que no saldría herida por esa última explosión sin importar que tan cerca de mi estuviese, pero la luz y el sonido lograron hacer que voltease otro lado, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

No me tomó mucho encontrar una explicación al respecto.

"(Una explosión de polvo, ¿eh?)"

Aunque no hubo polvo directamente incluido, el efecto era el mismo. Cuando un determinado volumen de aire aumenta su temperatura, aumenta también su presión, por lo que en espacios abiertos tiende a aumentar el volumen que ocupa en un intento de normalizar su presión. Mientras mayor sea el cambio de temperatura, mayor sería ese aumento de volumen, lo que se traducía a una explosión.

El aire en sí mismo es un aislante de temperatura, pero si se mezcla en el mismo polvo o algún compuesto que pueda servir como conductor del calor o combustible, el aire mismo se convierte en una bomba lista para detonar en el momento en que haya una chispa iniciadora.

De haber usado una rama fresca, el agua contenida en las hojas hubiese resistido el fuego sin encenderse fácilmente, pero al usar una rama seca, en un día que hace casi dos semanas que no llueve, el chico se aseguró de provocar esa "explosión de polvo" que pudiese defenderlo del ataque mágico.

"Interesante. ¡Al fin muestras de lo que estas hecho, ehhh! ¿Ah?"

Aunque había reaccionado animada, Machina no pudo evitar confundirse con lo que vio. O más bien, con lo que no vio.

El chico que finalmente había decidido encararla no se encontraba allí. Probablemente utilizó la explosión anterior para ocultar su escape.

En silencio, la maga levantó su sartén y atrajo el fuego que le cortaba el paso, y sacó lo que parecía ser una mezcladora de bebidas, la agitó para un lado y una ráfaga de viento limpió el camino frente a ella.

Ahora, con una expresión digna de un demonio, Machina corrió a buscar a ese chico.

En los veinte segundos que le tomó reaccionar y perseguirlo, él había logrado perderla de vista(una de las habilidades de Kamisato), pero ella aún podía encontrarlo fijándose en las pisadas que dejó, las ramas que apartó y el sonido que hacía al escapar.

Y siguió persiguiendolo por un minuto más hasta que llegó a una zona abierta sin árboles. Ahora mismo estaba enfrente de un río, en cuya ribera podían verse numerosas rocas, algunas lo suficientemente grandes como para ocultar a una persona si esta se agachaba.

A diferencia de una playa, la ribera del río era de piedras, así que no habían huellas marcadas. Habían zonas algo más profundas, pero estaban tan dispersas y al azar que era difícil asumir que habían sido hechas por una persona.

Pero Machina no era alguien a quien estas situaciones le pareciesen injustas, pues tenía métodos para saber en donde estaba alguien escondido.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de sacar un objeto de su bolsillo, el sonido de hojas secas siendo aplastadas sonó detrás suyo.

Machina reaccionó rápidamente, tomando distancia del origen del sonido y preparando una cierta magia de fuego con efectos explosivos. Ni siquiera se preocupó por estar dentro del rango de ataque, pues la naturaleza de su magia no permitiría que ella saliese herida.

Había una razón por la cual Machina dudo acerca de si acercarse a la ribera a pesar de que el sentido común decía que el chico estaría allí, y era el hecho de que una vez había tratado de mantenerse oculto y dejar que ella siguiera de largo. Ella tenía una magia de rastreo, pero mientras la usaba era vulnerable, así que prefería no usarla.

Con esto dicho, la posibilidad de que el chico se hubiese ocultado y preparado para escapar o atacar era algo que Machina no podía ignorar, por eso se preparó para atacar apenas sintiera algo aproximándose.

La magia de fuego fue lanzada, y explotó al golpear un árbol, pero...

"¿P-pero qué...?"

...no habría nadie allí.

Obviamente, aunque poderosa, la magia de Machina no podía destruir un cuerpo humano hasta que fuese imposible distinguirlo del medio, Pero su atención además se dirigió a algo más, algo que estaba en el suelo ahora mismo.

Un teléfono celular.

Un nuevo sonido alertó a la maga, esta vez es de pisadas sobre piedras. Al voltear, Machina vio al chico saliendo de una roca y con algo en su mano derecha.

Los separaba una distancia de casi diez metros, una distancia que tomaría al menos tres segundos recorrer, tiempo suficiente para que la maga lanzase uno o dos ataques. Quizás entendiendo eso, el chico simplemente lanzó eso que tenía en su mano derecha.

Aquello que lanzó, y que ahora estaba volando en dirección a Machina, era...

"(¿Es una broma? Primero huye, luego me confronta, luego vuelve a huir, ¿y ahora me lanza un zapato?)"

Con un pie descalzo, Kamisato había lanzado ese zapato con todas sus fuerzas y ahora se dirigía hacia ella. Parecía como si sólo intentase ganar tiempo de algún modo.

Sin embargo...

"(Ya he tenido suficiente de esto.)" Machina giró su sartén para reunir el fuego que había detrás suyo una vez más.

Sin coberturas, ese chico no podría evitar la onda expansiva, ni el calor, ni las piedras que salgan disparadas por la explosión.

No necesitaba preocuparse por el calzado volador, el cual no haría tanto daño incluso si la golpeaba en la cara.

Y ni siquiera la golpearía allí. El zapato aterrizó sobre su hombro derecho.

Sin embargo, allí fue cuando la expresión de Machina pasó a ser una de desconcierto. En lugar de rebotar, el zapato empujó su cuerpo como si le hubiesen lanzado un ladrillo.

Para no perder el equilibrio y caer, Machina soltó la sartén que tenía en la mano derecha, y recobró su postura, pero no pudo evitar ver el zapato que la había golpeado.

Era un zapato común y corriente... lleno hasta el borde de piedras medios mas y pequeñas.

No era de extrañar que golpease con tanta fuerza si tenía tanto peso.

"(Oh no.)"

Se dio cuenta muy tarde de que no debió ver ese zapato.

Por haberlo visto, pensó en el golpe que había recibido, y al pensar en eso, perdió un valioso segundo.

Cuando se volteó finalmente, el puño del chico ya estaba prácticamente a centímetros de ella.

"(No...)"

La semana pasada, ese chico salvó a alguien y huyó de Machina. Poco después, durante una búsqueda, ella descubrió una serie de atajos y pasajes ocultos, por los que probablemente ellos habían escapado.

Sin embargo, en ese entonces, ella sólo había pensado que huían y destruían partes del edificio en medio de su desesperación por escapar. De haber pensado que había un motivo detrás de ello, hubiera actuado diferente.

"(No otra vez.)"

Y ahora, otra vez, subestimó las acciones y decisiones de ese chico. Si ella pensaba que ese zapato no haría la diferencia, ¿por que no pensó que quizás él también lo había pensado, y por eso había tomado alguna medida especial?

El puño de Kamisato golpeó a Machina en el rostro, pero ella lo resistió y retrocedió unos pasos, sin estar dispuesta a rendirse.

Pero cuando trató de usar su pie derecho para patear el suelo y mantenerse en pie, éste golpeó algo. Algo metálico y redondo que estaba en el suelo detrás suyo.

"(¿¡L-la sartén!?)"

El objeto pesado que ella soltó para no perder el equilibrio y caer ahora mismo era lo que la hizo tropezarse, perder el equilibrio y caer.

Lo último que Machina vio fue el cielo, para después verlo todo oscuro.

* * *

"Fwahhh, eso estuvo demasiado cerca de salir mal." Dijo Kamisato Kakeru calmándose tras ver que la maga que lo había atacado no se movía.

Por si acaso, el chico revisó si seguía respirando, y al ver que lo hacía, decidió irse antes de que despertara. Pero antes de eso, notó que su teléfono todavía seguía vibrando.

"Supongo que tendré que disculparme, y luego agradecerle..." Dijo recordando su plan.

Minutos atrás, Kamisato había enviado un mensaje a su hermana, pidiéndole que lo llame en dos minutos, ni más ni menos. Dado que había estado por allí antes, debido a Mary, recordaba aproximadamente en que dirección quedaba el río, así que la cuestión fue más bien una de sincronización.

Luego de un minuto de huida, el chico se dirigió al río, dejando su teléfono sobra la rama de un árbol en una posición en la que probablemente se caería si se movía. Kamisato se aseguró de que el teléfono estuviera en modo vibrador. Luego se escondió detrás de una roca, y lleno uno de sus zapatos con piedras y tierra, para así darle peso. Después, esperó, rezando por que la maga estuviese en la posición correcta y que su hermana obedeciese su petición adecuadamente.

Dado que ya había usado la estrategia de esconderse y esperar, asumió que ella pensaría en ello y reaccionaria rápido si presentía algún movimiento detrás suyo. Que el teléfono recibiera una llamada, vibrase, y cayese debía ser capaz de producir ese movimiento necesario para que ella le diera la espalda.

Kamisato no era un lanzador profesional, pero al menos podría acertar a una persona a menos de diez metros si lanzaba un objeto del tamaño apropiado. Aún así, la persecución anterior debio haberlo afectado más más lo que pensó, pues apenas logró acertar en su hombro.

E incluso al final, el hecho de que ella se tropezase con su propia sartén fue una casualidad, pues no lo había planeado de ese modo.

Nuevamente, Kamisato Kakeru había sobrevivido usando planes y trampas, además de mucha suerte.

Pero obviando ese hecho, el chico contestó su teléfono, que todavía seguía vibrando por la llamada.

"Hola..."

"[¿¡PRECISAMENTE QUÉ ESTÁ OCURRIENDO KAKERU, Y POR QUÉ NO CONTESTASTE ANTES!?]"

Kamisato Alejo el teléfono de su oreja debido a los gritos de su hermana, y no lo volvió a acercar hasta que ésta se calmó (o más bien, se quedó sin aliento).

"Nee-san, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó el chico oyendo a su hermana con pérdida de aire.

"[E-esa es... hah... mi pregunta, hah. Pero por ahora dime, ¿en dónde estás?]"

"En algún punto de la ribera."

"[¿Cómo rayos llegaste hasta la ribera?]"

"Es complicado de explicar, y ahora mismo quiero descansar. Iré río arriba hasta llegar a la carretera, y te esperaré allí, ¿de acuerdo? Después podrás fusilarme con preguntas."

"[...De acuerdo. Río arriba, ¿no?]"

"Río arriba. Después regresaremos."

"[Regresar... Pero entonces, ¿qué pasará con...?]"

"Por favor, dejemos eso para otro día. Quiero descansar."

A propósito Kamisato interrumpió a su hermana. Ya sabía qué era lo que iba a preguntar, y sabía que deberia continuar, pero su opinión ahora mismo era diferente. Ya no podía defender la posición del "responsable" mientras devolvía a Mary a su hábitat con su familia salvaje.

Y aunque sabía que más adelante podría ser más doloroso, no iba a insistir con su hermana mientras siguiesen pensando en Arimura Ellen.

"[¡De acuerdo, ahora mismo iremos a buscarte!]" La voz al otro lado del teléfono respondió animada, y Kamisato sonrió para si mismo. Sin nada más que decir, cortó la llamada y se dispuso a caminar de regreso.

Después de toda la persecución, el chico no sabía en qué dirección exacta debería dirigirse dentro del bosque para llegar a la estación de servicio, ni que tanto debería caminar. Sin embargo, debido al espacio medio abierto que se formaba gracias al río, y sal silencio, el chico podía escuchar el sonido de vehículos moviéndose por la carretera en la dirección contraria a la que corría el río. En pocas palabras, río arriba llegaría a la carretera más rápido.

Luego de vaciar de piedras su zapatilla, y volversela a poner, Kamisato le dio una última mirada a la maga que lo había atacado, aún inconsciente en el suelo. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fue un sonido de una pequeña explosión, algo que le recordó a un trozo de leña ardiendo. Dando un vistazo hacia arriba, el chico supo por qué era.

Aunque no sabía cómo funcionaba, el chico recordaba que después de cada ataque explosivo ella recogía las llamas sobrantes para el siguiente ataque. Sin embargo, había sido derrotada antes de ello, por lo que el fuego de su último ataque todavía estaba consumiendo el árbol. Debido a esto una rama que parecía un montón de brasas sin llama se había quemado y resecado, lo cual la volvió muy frágil como para aguantar su peso. Probablemente la explosión anterior también había contribuido a ello.

El fuego en ese momento no era lo bastante fuerte como para ser un verdadero peligro, y parecía que iba a llover pronto, así que el chico no se preocupó mucho por la posibilidad de un incendio forestal.

En cambio, bajó la mirada hacia aquello sobre lo que caería esa rama si se terminaba de romper. Y deseó no haberlo visto.

Un último chasquido le indicó que la rama quemándose había terminado de quebrarse, pero el chico no se quedó a ver como la rama caía.

En lugar de eso, había corrido hacia ese lugar y atrapado la rama desde la base, y aún sosteniéndola, la lanzó hacia un costado, lejos del cuerpo de la maga sobre el que iba a caer.

Kamisato enterró las palmas de sus manos en la tierra fría para aliviar el dolor de haber sujetado una rama que aún seguía medio encendida, y miró de vuelta a la chica inconsciente, para después darle otro vistazo al árbol del que había caído la rama. Se tranquilizó un poco al ver que ya no parecían haber ramas peligrosas.

"¡Tch! ¿Que estoy haciendo salvándola?" Se preguntó finalmente el chico dándose cuenta de lo obvio.

Incluso si pensaba que quizás la rama la haría despertarse más rápido, el daño que hubiera recibido la hubiese dejado incapacitada, permitiéndole al chico huir fuera de peligro. Y sin embargo ahí estaba él, con las manos casi quemadas por protegerla.

Cuando el ardor se redujo lo suficiente, Kamisato Kakeru empezó a alejarse.

Quizás porque ya estaba fuera de peligro, la adrenalina que lo mantenía alerta estaba desapareciendo, por lo que empezó a sentir el dolor de los golpes y cortes que se había hecho durante la pelea.

"¿Qué es...? ¿Cuando me clavé una astilla en el brazo?"

Hablando en voz alta para distraerse un poco, el chico caminó un par de minutos hasta llegar a un puente en donde la carretera pasaba por encima del río.

Ese debería ser su punto de encuentro con su hermana, asi que sólo necesitaba quedarse sentado allí y esperarla.

Para el chico, el día podía darse por terminado.

Pero quizás por tranquilizarse tanto, es que empezó a sentirse cada vez más cansado. Aunque no tenía heridas serias, las caídas, golpes y rasguños que se había hecho se habían acumulado, incluida la astilla de su brazo, que se quitó rapidamente del brazo para después cubrir la herida con un pañuelo desechable que tenía en el bolsillo, y el clima que parecía oscurecerse cada vez más por las nubes no lo ayudaba a mantenerse despierto.

Finalmente el chico vio el familiar auto de color gris plata, y relajándose aún más, cayó al suelo dormido debido al agotamiento.

* * *

Tres chicas iban en un automóvil gris plata por la calle rodeando un bosque, buscando llegar hasta el puente que se usaba par cruzar el río, dado que allí debería encontrar a cierto chico que por lo visto se metió en un problema y que ahora necesitaba regresar.

Y mientras tanto...

"Uhhh, huuuuuhhuuuhhhh..."

"Ehhhm, disculpa, Mary-chan está aullando, ¿necesitará ir al baño acaso?"

"Estamos cerca de llegar. Ella puede esperar un minuto."

"Pero entonces iría al baño cerca de Kamisato-san..." Murmuró.

"¿Dijiste algo?"

"¡No, nada!"

"Pero en serio, llamarme y pedir que lo vuelva a llamar en dos minutos exactos, y luego dejarme esperando por otro minuto para después decirme que lo vaya a buscar al otro lado del bosque. Voy a tener que regañarlo por un buen rato."

"No seas tan dura con Kamisato-san por favor, seguro tenía una razón para eso."

"¿Que clase de razón?"

"No lo sé. ¿Quizás un problema que se resolvería con buena sincronización?"

"No se me ocurre como puede pasar algo así. Aunque supongo que él tiene esa clase de suerte extraña."

"Entonces, no seas muy dura con Kamisato-san."

"Eso lo decido yo. Y además, te recuerdo que yo también soy "Kamisato-san"." Dijo la hermana mayor del mencionado.

"E-es cierto. ¿Cómo debería llamarte entonces? Podría ser Kamisato-sama, o tu nombre..."

"Si quieres puedes llamarme Kamisato-nee (vendría a ser algo como hermana Kamisato)"

"¿¡K-Kamisato-nee!?" De un momento a otro, las gafas de Claire se empañaron.

"Aunque pensé que sería Ellen quien me dijese así..."Murmuró.

"¿Dijiste algo?"

"¡Q-que creo que el puente está por allí!" Respondió algo nerviosa.

Sin embargo, no mentía. Realmente se habían acercado al puente. Unos segundos después, se detuvieron en frente del puente, a un lado de la carretera.

Ambas se bajaron, y Mary directamente empujó a Claire y salió del vehículo para dirigirse cerca del río, caminando a cuatro patas y olfateando el suelo. La hermana de Kamisato Kakeru y Tazuma Claire se dirigieron al puente para tener una mejor visión panorámica.

Sin embargo, y aunque la vista era digna de una foto, no encontraban a quien buscaban. El chico llamado Kamisato Kakeru no estaba cerca.

"Este el el punto en el que la carretera cruza el río, y es el que esta más cerca de donde empieza el río, sé que lo vi en el GPS, ¿Donde estás Kakeru?"

"Ehm, disculpa, Mary-chan está olfateando como si siguiera un rastro, ¿es eso normal?"

"¿Eh?"

Según recordaba, Ellen le había dicho hace unos días que el olfato de Mary era superior incluso al de los perros normales, y era capaz incluso de sentir rastros que algunos perros no podrían detectar.

Sin embargo, aunque había pasado por un entrenamiento de Ellen, la mayoría del tiempo Mary era libre, por lo que instintivamente se acercaría a olores que le resultase familiares y se alejaría de olores perjudiciales en lugar de centrarse en reconocer olores particulares.

Y gracias a la curiosidad de su "lado humano" ella podía incluso entrenarse ella misma y elegir si quería seguir rastros o no.

Eso significaba que si ella seguía un rastro sin que le dijeran que siguiese un rastro, era porque debió considerarlo como algo familiar.

Mary regresó hasta donde estaban ellas dos olfateando el suelo y luego se desvió, llegando hasta cierto punto del puente, en donde empezó a emitir sonidos y rasguñar un poco el suelo, como si hubiera encontrado algo. Y de hecho lo hizo.

Cuando las otras dos se acercaron, encontraron un pañuelo de papel con algunas manchas rojas en él.

Y en un vistazo un poco más consciente, notaron que había un área del suelo con menos polvo que el resto, como si algo hubiera estado apoyado allí hace poco.

Ninguna de las tres dijo nada, ni sabían que había pasado, pero entendieron a la perfección una cosa.

Kamisato Kakeru estaba en problemas.

* * *

 **Segundo capítulo de esta nueva saga, y un capítulo bastante largo debo decir. Creo que esta es la primera vez que le doy a Kamisato Kakeru un rol protagónico en una pelea importante, y vaya que lo hice.**

 **Como he dicho antes, para Kamisato me baso más en Hamazura Shiage que en Kamijou Touma, y esto podría ser comparable a la pelea que tuvo este contra la Meltdowner, en el sentido de que sólo huyó hasta que puso las cosas a un nivel razonable. Aunque creo que se ilustrada mejor en unas semanas cuando salga esa pelea en forma de anime.  
**

 **Sobre Machina, sus poderes son algo en lo que he estado pensando desde que la metí en el arco de Elza, y pude usarlos a pleno para crear una larga confrontación, aún cuando quien se llevó los honores fue el chico normal de preparatoria que se puede encontrar en cualquier lado. Aún así, por favor no olviden a las tres chicas que trataron de encontrarlo, pues si recuerdan los últimos arcos, entenderán que cualquier personaje que aparezca es un personaje que hará algo para la trama, y una de esas tres todavía no hace nada...**

 **...Aun.**

 **Puede que el siguiente capítulo tarde un par de semanas, pues hay detalles que prefiero cuidar para no causar incongruencias mas tarde. Este será un arco largo e importante después de todo.**

 **Espero que sigan acompañandome con la emisión del mismo.**


	40. Buscando a Ellen: reencuentro

**Hola otra vez, ya van tres capítulos y nuestro protagonista que aun no se ve a si mismo como protagonista ya ha pasado por todo lo que un arco suele hacerlo enfrentar, pero todavía no ha terminado.**

 **Antes de seguir, me gustaría comentar que tras ver la nueva animación de Index me siendo algo decepcionado. No sólo pareciera que la animación decayó en fluidez comparado con la segunda temporada (y ni hablar de Railgun S), sino que la propia trama se sentía como si no fuese la gran cosa. Por otro lado, la novela 14 es desde ya una que prácticamente sirve de descanso, con un enemigo que sin importar su estatus o su visión del mundo no se siente como un desafío real, pues no es como Vento quien fue debilitada, expuso su caso y fue derrotada por Kamijou Touma, sino que es alguien que tras ver su plan fallar debió haber sido más inteligente, y que a pesar de luchar con todo lo que tenía perdió de forma casi ridícula... para al final ser aniquilado por el siguiente desafío.**

 **Realmente espero que el siguiente arco este mejor animado, pues la novela 15 está (según recuerdo) llena de acción y personajes importantes para futuros arcos, y muchos de ellos finalmente tendrán su primera y última aparición allí mismo.**

 **Pero volviendo a lo que nos concierne, este tercer capítulo ya está aquí, y espero que quien lo lea lo disfrute.**

* * *

Lo primero que sintió Kamisato fue un olor a café al aspirar un poco de aire.

Luego, la textura de unas sábanas al mover sus dedos.

Después, su boca reseca cuando movió un poco su lengua.

Poco después, el chico fue capaz de reconocer palabras que eran dichas cerca suyo.

"...ente por poco."

"Por lo que deberías sentirte orgullosa, no avergonzada."

"Aún así..."

"Además, sinceramente creo que al chico durmiente de allí le gustarian más así."

"¿¡!? ¡Fía!"

"Tranquila, tranquila, aunque no pediré disculpas por lo que dije, pues es lo mas probable."

"... ¿En serio?"

"Es lo más probable."

"Aunque para mí son un problema..."

"¿Eh?" Kamisato quien empezaba a reconocer la voz reaccionó casi involuntariamente a la palabra problema.

"¿¡Waahhahhhh!?" Y la que admitió tener un problema reaccionó asustada y cayendo de su asiento a juzgar por el sonido.

Finalmente, Kamisato vio la situación en la que estaba abriendo los ojos.

La chica que conoció la semana pasada, Fía estaba con una taza de café sentada en un banco, y su amiga de la infancia Elza se había caído de su silla, con las piernas entreabiertas, de modo que Kamisato podía ver...

"¡...!" El chico normal de preparatoria giró rápidamente su cuello y miró hacia otro lado antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

"¿Eh?" La confusión de Elza se convirtió en vergüenza cuando se dio cuenta de su posición.

"Vaya caballero que eres." Dijo Fía viendo la situación y comprendiendo la acción del chico.

Es una suerte que Elza fuese lo bastante madura como para entender su error y no golpear al caballero por lo que había pasado.

* * *

"Bueno, ¿podrían explicarme en donde estoy y por que están ustedes aquí?"

"Precisamente esa pregunta quería hacerte, Kakeru. ¿Que haces aquí?"

"Ni siquiera sé en donde estoy Elza. Y el hecho de que estén las dos juntas me da un mal presentimiento, como si fueran si fueran hacer algo relacionnado con la magia otra vez."

"Oye, que estemos juntas no es sinónimo de que vayamos a hacer algo relacionado con la magia."

"Pero, sí estamos con un problema relacionado con la magia." Comentó Fía.

"Lo sé, ¡pero no es porque estemos juntas! A veces salimos a hacer otras cosas."

"Creo que nos estamos desviando. Pero antes de seguir, déjenme preguntar, ¿estoy metido en un problema mágico potencialmente letal otra vez?" Interrumpió Kamisato volviendo al tema con una pregunta bastante seria para él.

"No si te mantienes al margen."

"Ojalá fuese tan fácil." Murmuró el chico recordando sus situaciones anteriores.

"Pero supongo que podemos decirte lo principal para que decidas que hacer después."

"¿En serio lo haremos?"

"No es como si fuera un completo desconocido Elza. Además, si al final decide meterse, podría ser bueno que nos ayudara."

"Pero..."

"Esperen, ¿por qué parece que me están conduciendo a un mal final?"

"Hay que ser precavidos. Además, incluso sin saber sobre la magia, tienes tus propios métodos útiles."

"¡Todavía no he accedido a nada!"

Fía ignoró el evidente problema del chico para aceptar la situación y decidió empezar por lo principal luego de beber un poco de su café.

"Por ahora, estamos a la expectativa de lo que fácilmente podría ser una guerra de cábalas, además de un conflicto contra la gente del lado científico."

"..."

"Pero tranquilo, sólo es la expectativa. No es seguro que ocurra y de hecho eso sería lo mejor, pero nunca se sabe."

"..."

"Mh, estas bastante tranquilo. Honestamente pensé que gritarías mientras maldecías tu suerte."

"No es como si tuviera suerte alguna para empezar. Pero me quedé en silencio por otra razón. ¿Magia contra ciencia? Ya he oído de que ambos bandos tienen problemas para aceptarse el uno al otro, ¿pero por que recurrirían a una guerra?"

El sábado pasado Kaamisato había sido víctima de un atentado provocado por un conflicto entre una chica con aparatos y herramientas que quería usar la magia para su propio beneficio sin tomar en cuenta muchas cosas, y había sido mencionado un tratado entre ciencia y magia que separaba sus métodos de raíz. ¿Estaría relacionado algo como eso?

"Si crees que el conflicto entre ciencia y magia es la razón, te equivocas. Sin embargo el asunto que tenemos entre manos es algo más problemático que eso."

Fía hizo una pausa para replantear sus conocimientos antes de seguir.

"Para la realización de la magia se deben tomar en cuenta los símbolos y significados intrínsecos de las cosas, aun a pesar de que la ciencia diga lo contrario. Un ejemplo de eso es como relacionar al Sol con el fuego, aun cuando el Sol no está hecho de fuego realmente."

"Si, creo haber oído eso antes."

"De acuerdo, pero es importante que lo tomes en cuenta para entender lo siguiente. El asunto que podría provocar la guerra entre cábalas se trata de un objeto mágico que realmente influye en eso de los significados de las cosas."

"Puedes pensaralo como un tesoro para cualquier mago que preste atención a la fuerza de los objetos mágicos." Mencionó Elza a un lado tras ver el rostro confundido de Kamisato.

"¿Entonces van a pelear por ese objeto?"

"No es tan simple."

Kamisato era un estudiante japonés sin relación alguna con la guerra más allá de las películas y videojuegos, pero podía entender que no era algo simple como una batalla por un objeto especial. Aún así, tenía el presentimiento de que rechazaría cualquier explicación si resultaba ser que había una complicada historia de clanes e ideologías detrás como si de una novela se tratase. No estaba de humor para algo así.

"Seguiré yo, Fía." Dijo Elza tomando el control de la explicación. "Como dijo, hay un objeto muy importante que nos conduce a esta situación pero no esta realmente asegurado de que haya algún conflicto. Sin embargo, ese objeto también puede permanecer en un museo siendo custodiado para que no pueda ser usado para cosas malas, y ese serio a el mejor resultado. De hecho, sería genial si llegase al museo sin que nadie deba pelear."

"Dejando de lado eso, ¿por que ustedes están aquí también?"

"Somos parte de Templo por un Día, y pertenecemos a esta área. Por supuesto que estaremos involucradas con algo de esta magnitud. Aunque realmente prefeririamos no pelear."

"Eso está bien, pero mencionaste que la ciencia estaba involucrada, ¿por qué querrían un objeto mágico?"

"Lo estas malentendiendo, aunque supongo que me faltan explicar cosas. Para empezar, el grupo de la ciencia tiene la tarea de trasladar el objeto mágico de forma segura, pero ellos entienden que hay grupos que podrían querer ese objeto, así como también entienden que no serían capaces de superar a todos y cada uno de los grupos mágicos, así que "contratan" a otras cábalas para que hagan presión en otras y defiendan el objeto. El término "contratar" no es muy preciso aquí, pero es un hecho de que pagarán a aquellos que colaboren con la protección del objeto, siempre y cuando al final logren enviarlo a destino."

"Entiendo, ¿Entonces estaban aquí por el dinero?"

"¿Eh? No, no es que realmente necesite dinero. Aunque no nos vendría mal para conseguir algunas cosas..."

"¿?"

"Ser mago no es un trabajo." Comentó Fía. "Y tampoco vas a oír acerca de magos asaltando tiendas y bancos sin importar que tan poderosos sean o que tanta necesidad pasen, pues tienen algo de orgullo. Pero las reuniones y nuestras actividades necesitan preparaciones y suministros. Más de una vez hemos tenido que traer comida o materiales de nuestros hogares. Es una suerte que Elza sea buena cocinera o no hubiera sobrevivido hasta ahora."

"¡E-eso es una exageración, no soy tan buena!" Interrumpió Elza, aunque a pesar de sus palabras, el color rojo en su rostro parecía decir que estaba avergonzada.

Aún así, parecía que incluso sin contar los enfrentamientos peligrosos y la amenaza diaria la vida de un mago no era fácil.

"Ya veo. Entonces es algo así como un hobby para ustedes."

Esto provocó una mirada de reprobación por parte de las dos chicas, hasta que Fía intervino."

"Tú realmente..."

"¡Más importante que eso!" Interrumpió Elza tratando de cambiar de tema. "Kakeru, ya te dijimos la situación, pero todavía no nos dices que es lo que estabas haciendo antes de llegar aquí."

"Es cierto, lo que yo estaba haciendo era... ¡Ahh!"

"¿¡Kakeru!?"

"¡Mi hermana! ¡Lo olvidé por completo!"

Agarrándose la cabeza, Kamisato Kakeru empezó a tener una crisis.

* * *

Luego de calmarse, el chico explicó su problema, incluida la batalla que tuvo.

Luego de explicar su problema, incluida la batalla que tuvo, las chicas asintieron en comprensión.

Luego de asentir en comprensión, Elza se levantó de su silla.

"Si me disculpan, voy a ir a matar a esa maldita."

Luego de oír eso, los otros dos la convencieron de detenerse.

Y luego de detenerla, analizaron la situación con cuidado.

"Entonces, tu hermana estaba en ese auto gris plata que mencionaste."

"No Fía, el auto se parece, pero no son el mismo. Su hermana no es ninguna de esas tres."

"¿A que te refieres con "esas tres"?"

""Esas tres" son las que te trajeron herido."

"¿Entonces no me trajeron ustedes?"

"Nosotras estábamos aquí esperando para encontrarnos con el grupo del lado lado la ciencia, junto a otras cábalas y grupos, pero algunos de ellos al llegar nos llamaron a nosotras dos. Cuando llegamos, nos dijeron dijeron te encontraron a un lado del camino y nos pidieron que tratasemos tus heridas. Realmente no podía entender porqué estabas aquí, pero luego de tu explicación las cosas parecieran tener un poco de sentido."

Kamisato había luchado, ganado y se había desmayado frente aa un vehículo que decidió parar y recogerlo. Sin embargo, algo no parecía tener sentido.

Pero antes de preguntar, el teléfono de Elza sonó de pronto, avisando la llegada de un correo. Tras revisarlo, Elza se puso en pie.

"Fía, tenemos que irnos. Kakeru, por favor quédate aquí sin causar problemas, por tu propio bien."

"No planeaba causar problemas de todos modos, pero ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿qué paso con mi teléfono? Dudo que mi hermana simplemente haya dejado de llamarme luego de ver que no estaba."

"Ah, eso. Tu teléfono está por ahi, cargando su batería."

"De acuerdo..." Kamisato tomó su teléfono y lo encendió mientras Fía salía de la habitación. Quizás Elza todavía quería decir algo, pues se quedó un rato más.

Tomó su botella con monedas y algunos objetos que guardó en su bolsillo, y sin mirar al chico habló.

"Kakeru..."

"¿Elza?"

"Probablemente, no tengas muy buena visión sobre los magos o la magia en sí, y no te culpo, dado lo que has pasado recientemente. Pero créeme, la magia también tiene sus cosas buenas. La magia esta llena de posibilidades, y de personas que las aprovechan del modo correcto, así que..."

"El-chan."

"¿Eh?"

"Así era como te decía cuando estamos niños, ¿recuerdas? Tú, yo, y mis hermanas. Recuerdo que jugábamos bastante juntos."

"..."

"No soy tan estúpido como para decir que los años sin vernos no significan nada, pero tampoco voy a decir que esos años son todo lo que importa. No se qué has hecho, ni que harás, pero para mí ahora, mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado. Sigo viéndote como una amiga en la que quiero poder confiar, y sé que la magia no tiene nada que ver con la clase de persona que eres."

"...Gracias."

"No hay nada que agradecer."

"Aún así gracias."

Elza abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir, miró de reojo al chico e hizo una pregunta.

"Dime, Kakeru. Si por cualquier razón me metiera en problemas con el lado de la ciencia, ¿te pondrías de mi lado?"

"...Depende de la situación."

"Ha ha, imaginé que dirías eso. Y supongo que esta bien así."

"¿Elza?"

"No te preocupes. Descansa un poco más y esto terminará antes de lo que crees." Dijo antes de cruzar y cerrar la puerta, dejando al chico de preparatoria sólo en la habitación.

Estando solo, Kamisato revisó finalmente su teléfono, dándose cuenta de que había recibido cerca de 60 llamadas de su hermana, más de 20 pertenecientes a Claire, y un correo de spam. En silencio el chico borró esa última y de pronto su teléfono volvió a sonar, esta vez avisando de una llamada entrante. Viendo la pantalla, vio que se trataba de su hermana.

Aún apesar de lo que Elza le había dicho hace poco, Kamisato Kakeru se preocupó seriamente por su seguridad.

* * *

"Uhgg, sé que me voy a arrepentir por esto..." Dijo el estudiante de preparatoria normal Kamisato Kakeru abriendo la puerta que lo conduciría al exterior.

Ahora bien, ¿por qué este amante de la paz saldría voluntariamente de un lugar que según su amiga de la infancia era un lugar seguro en un lugar que posiblemente se convertiria en un campo de batalla?

La respuesta se remonta a un par de minutos atrás, cuando Kamisato revisó su historial de correos y le llegó una llamada de alguien a quien era mejor no ignorar.

Ese alguien estaba tan alterado que su humor parecía haber hecho un círculo completo y vuelto a estar en calma, con la diferencia de que incluso por teléfono el chico podía imaginarse una espada apuntando a su garganta.

Con una voz tranquila y casi dulce, esa persona dijo que iría a buscarlo sin importar que tuviera que usar a Mary como detector por el resto del día, y que si el chico quería evitar que se metiera en algo peligroso, entonces que el propio chico fuese a buscarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Kamisato conocía perfectamente a esa persona cuyo apellido también era Kamisato, y aunque casi nunca la había oído hablar así, pudo entender que a ella no le preocuparía meterse a ella, a Tazuma Claire y a la pobre de Mary en problemas si eso la hacía encontrarme. Aún siendo inmadura en muchos aspectos, seguía siendo la que estaba a cargo en la casa, incluyendo estar a cargo del chico.

Por esa misma razón, este chico salió de la habitación y miró a ambos lados antes de salir por completo. Viendo que no había nadie a su alrededor, y fijándose apropiadamente, vio que todavía seguía dentro de la casa. Kamisato trató de usar la aplicación de GPS de su teléfono para ver en donde estaba y si podía llegar hasta la carretera más cercana para así encontrar a su hermana e irse, y vio tanto el lugar en el que estaba como la dirección que debería tomar para llegar a la carretera apropiada. Caminando le tomaría al menos una hora llegar, y aunque no estaba lastimado gracias a Elza y Fía, no tenía ganas de correr para llegar más rápido. Aún así, esa distancia no se cerraría sola, por lo que empezó a caminar.

Según el GPS, estaba ahora mismo en una zona poco poblada en los alrededores de una ciudad costera, la cual debería estar al menos a media hora de viaje en auto si se tomaba el camino correcto. Según la hora, Kamisato había quedado inconsciente hace casi una hora, por lo que eran cerca de las 3:00 de la tarde, con el cielo nublado en un color blanco brillante gracias al sol que aun sin verse seguía brillando.

Pero era extraño, aunque era viernes por la tarde, no había gente caminando por las calles. No sólo eso, la mayoria de las casas parecían deshabitadas

Luego de quince minutos caminando, y pensando en buscar de nuevo su posición actual, escuchó una voz a un costado. En circunstancias normales, esto no sería un problema, de no ser porque al girar sólo los ojos vio a una única persona que parecía más sorprendida de que el chico estuviera caminando por ahí que por la falta de gente.

"¡Oye tú! ¿Qué haces por aquí?"

Al principio pensó en seguir caminando fingiendo no haberla oído, pero cuando lo volvió a llamar ya no pudo seguir como si nada.

"¡Te estoy hablando! ¿¡Estás sordo o qué!?" Dijo la voz acercándose cada vez más.

Entendiendo que a este paso la persona lo alcanzaría, Kamisato prefirió detenerse y voltearse para mantener a la otra persona en su campo de observación.

"Realmente, ¿acaso no me escuchaste?"

"Perdón, estaba revisando algo."

Trató de sonar casual para no levantar sospechas en esa persona que probablemente era un mago, pero eso último no era mentira. Había revisado las casas, calles y callejones a su alrededor para buscar alguna ruta de escape en caso de que las cosas se pusieran feas, pero por si acaso, Kamisato tenía un plan principal para evitar una situación de escape por segunda vez en el día.

"¿Revisando?"

"Sí. Es mejor asegurarse de que el lugar no sea peligroso, si sabes a lo que me refiero."

"Peligroso... ¿crees que hayan trampas?"

"Nunca se sabe hasta que se revisa, ¿no crees?"

Si lo que Elza dijo era cierto, ahora mismo deberían haber varias cábalas mágicas por ahí, así que era poco probable que todos conozcan a todos lo suficiente como para confirmarlo. Sería una historia diferente si fueran varias personas, pero mientras fuera una sola debería ser posible que caiga en el engaño.

"Aha, pero, ¿has encontrado alguna?"

"Puedes echar un vistazo si quieres, pero al menos yo no he visto nada fuera de lo común."

Cruzándose de brazos, esa persona pensó un poco, pero finalmente decidió aceptar lo que Kamisato dijo. Probablemente no tenía manera de comprobar lo contrario de todos modos.

"Si tu lo dices entonces está bien. Perdón por interrumpir, pensé que tratabas de escapar. Aunque de haberlo hecho hubieras sido detectado por la barrera puesta."

"Jeje, lo sé. En teoría, nadie debería ser capaz de entrar o salir, ¿verdad?"

"No si no están relacionados con lo que ocurre por aquí. E incluso entonces la barrera los detectaría."

"Entonces debemos estar preparados por si llega a venir algún invitado no deseado." Bromeó Kamisato.

Luego de un par de comentarios más, el otro se fue, dejando al chico terminar con lo suyo. Quizás como medio de seguridad él le preguntó sobre su nombre y a que grupo pertenecía, por lo que Kamisato mintió al inventarse un nombre y decir que pertenecía a Templo por un Día. Probablemente tendría que disculparse con Elza más tarde, pero al menos logró salvarse.

A cambio, el otro también dio su nombre y afirmó ser de una Cábala llamada Oleaje. No es como si el chico estuviese interesado de todas formas.

Pero lo que si le importaba era regresar a la habitación en la que había despertado. Si lo que le habían dicho era cierto, entonces su hermana no podría cruzar la barrera, y aun si el pudiese hacerlo, sería detectado, capturado y quien sabe lo que le pasaría.

Llamaría entonces a su hermana una vez que llegase a esa habitación, ya que no veía con buenos ojos la idea de distraerse en un lugar en donde alguien sospechoso pudiera ser considerado como enemigo.

Tendría que disculparse y pedir su comprensión de la situación, y puede que ya no pueda seguir dejando a su hermana sin conocimiento de la magia, pero lo mejor que Kamisato Kakeru podría hacer ahora mismo era mantener la calma y seguir el consejo de su amiga de la infancia de quedarse calmado por un par de horas hasta que todo acabase.

Pero justo cuajando pensaba en lo sencillo que sería sobrevivir al resto del día, el sonido de una alarma llegó hasta sus oídos. La dirección desde donde la oía era la misma a la que se está dirigiendo cuando aun intentaba irse.

Oyendo el sonido de pasos apresurados a la vuelta de la esquina, Kamisato se ocultó detrás de una muralla y guardó silencio. Pero no sólo un par de pies hicieron esos sonidos, sino también los de varias personas.

Aún oculto, Kamisato Kakeru escuchó una conversación.

"¡Oye, espéranos, que no soy bueno corriendo!"

"...no está..."

"¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?"

"Hace poco me encontré con un miembro de esa cábala mágica, creo que se llamaba Templo del día."

"Templo por un Día."

"Eso mismo. Me encontré con uno de ellos que estaba vigilando y viendo si habían trampas, además además revisar la seguridad."

"¿Realmente era de esa cábala? Hasta donde sé, ellos trabajan en equipo en lugar de en solitario."

"Espera, eso quiere decir que..."

"Te engañaron."

"Haha, esas cosas sólo te pasan a ti."

"Cállate. Juro que si realmente es él el que esta causando problemas lo destrozaré."

"Si, si, como digas. Ahora sigamos antes de que tenga más ventaja. Veamos si puede lidiar con todos nosotros."

El sonido de pasos regresó con más fuerza y se fue alejando, y cuando Kamisato se asomó ligeramente para verlos irse, vio a cerca de media docena de personas corriendo en dirección a la alarma. Una de ellas era el sujeto que se encontró hace unos minutos, u cuya voz escuchó mientras seguía escondido.

Pero cuando pensó en el lugar a donde iban, recordó cierta parte de su conversación de recién...

(... nadie debería ser capaz de entrar o salir, ¿verdad?

No si no están relacionados con lo que ocurre aquí...)

...Y pensó en una opción problemática.

¿Y si buscar a su hermano menor podía ser considerado como tener asuntos aquí y por lo tanto estar relacionado con lo que pasa aquí?

La idea parecía irracional y poco creíble.

Por ser civiles normales, podrían dejarlos irse con una advertencia.

Pero ese mago que al darse cuenta de que fue engañado dijo que destruiría al chico si lo volvía a encontrar. Quien sabe si no podría ponerse violento en cuanto se enterase que los intrusos eran su hermana y amigas.

Es cierto que Kamisato le dio un nombre falso, pero si ese sujete ya no confiaba en Kamisato Kakeru, entonces probablemente pediría información sobre su apariencia en lugar de fijarse en nombres.

Incluso si nunca tuvo la intención, sería su culpa lo que les pasase.

"Honestamente, ¿qué estoy haciendo?" Dijo Kamisato a nadie e particular mientras corría hacia el mismo lugar al que se reunirían varios magos potencialmente peligrosos.

Aún así, no disminuyó su velocidad.

* * *

Cuando llegó, pudo oír lo que muy bien podría considerarse un campo de batalla.

A pesar de que su instinto le dijo que huyera, que alguien como él no tenía nada que hacer allí, el chico siguió acercándose sin descuidar su cobertura.

Pasando por una desgastada y descuidada casa que aun estaba en proceso de construcción, el chico planeó como rodear el lugar mientras veía la situación para después pensar en cómo podía ayudar a su hermana y amigas.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un cuerpo fue arrojado por el marco de la puerta más cercana a Kamisato. La figura se levantó pesadamente blandiendo una varita mágica como la de las películas, pero se quedó paralizado por la misma razón por la que Kamisato se quedó paralizado.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos y se reconocieron.

"Tú..." Empezó a decir el sujeto al que Kamisato había encontrado por casualidad antes.

Si silueta empezó a verse más brillante, pero eso no podía ser por su propio poder o habilidades, pues aun no había hecho nada. El chico reconoció el origen de esa iluminación que llegaba del otro lado de la puerta, y se movió al instante.

Se alejó del marco de la puerta, pues sabía que estar allí no lo protegería realmente, y tomó del brazo al mago confundido que finalmente se dio cuenta del peligro que tenía enfrente. Prácticamente pateando el suelo, Kamisato se alejó del peligro como si fuese un acto reflejo.

Y vaya que ese reflejo lo salvó.

Una bola de fuego golpeó el suelo frente a ellos, con una onda expansiva sumamente potente. A unos metros de distancia, la fuerza fue suficiente como para arrojar a Kamisato y al otro por el marco de la puerta que estaban pasando.

Rodando un poco en el suelo, los dos se estrellaron contra una pared, pero Kamisato terminó utilizando al mago como parachoques por accidente. Aunque gracias a eso el chico logró mantenerse consciente, por lo que no se mal dijo a sí mismo.

El chico se levantó con dificultad y se apoyó ligeramente con una pared, respirando pesadamente, mientras veía a su alrededor buscando la ruta de escape más rapida posible.

La idea de buscar a su hermana y amigas no estaba en su cabeza ahora mismo. O más bien, entendió que lo primero era asegurarse de estar a salvo. Luego se preocuparía por ellas.

Pero al ver a su alrededor, notó para su desgracia que había llegado a una habitación con una sola puerta, siendo esta por donde entró.

Y cuando se volteó pensando en salir de allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde.

Mirando en su dirección, una chica algo mayor que él usando un delantal y con una sartén en una mano estaba delante del fuego que aun persistía tras el ataque anterior.

"Ah..."

Pensándolo bien, ¿cómo fue que reaccionó de forma tan adecuada para salvar al mago del ataque si lo único que vio fue algo de luz? ¿Dónde aprendió que una fuente de luz con ese tono podría ser peligrosa?

"Aunque no te estaba buscando, realmente tienes un imán para los problemas, ¿cierto?"

La semana pasada, la enfrentó para salvar a su amiga de la infancia.

Horas atrás, fue atacado por ella en venganza.

Y esta vez no parecía posible sólo huir.

* * *

"¿Un ataque en el límite de la barrera?" Preguntó Fía tras escuchar lo que uno de sus compañeros le comentó

"Así parece. No sé de quien se trata, pero la mitad de la cábala mágica Oleaje fue a encargarse. ¿Deberíamos ir también?"

"No. Mejor dejemos que se encarguen ellos." Dijo el que parecía ser el jefe en la cábala Templo por un Día.

Esta cábala a la que pertenecían tanto Fía como la amiga de la infancia de Kamisato Kakeru era una cuya manera de luchar consistía en el trabajo en equipo centrados en pocos individuos. Varios miembros trabajarían en conjunto al apoyar la magia de unos pocos, a cambio de que esos pocos fuesen altamente superiores. Incluso cuando tenían menos de diez magos del tipo ofensivo/defensivo, esos magos eran lo bastante fuertes como para competir con las docenas que suelen tener otras cábalas mágicas.

Y de entre todos esos magos, resaltaba aquel que era el líder, quien poseía la posición del sacerdote o monje capaz de extraer poder de un dios menor cuyo altar podía ser creado con trabajo en equipo y los pasos correctos.

Esta forma de luchar es lo que le daba a la cábala el nombre de Templo por un Día.

Incluso un territorio enemigo podía convertirse en un escenario ventajoso si los pasos apropiados eran llevados a cabo.

"De acuerdo, se los dejaremos a ellos."

"Además, puede que tengamos suerte y terminen reduciendo sus fuerzas."

"¡Shhh! No digas eso en voz alta. Nunca se sabe si la Vanguardia nos está vigilando o no."

"Por cierto, ¿alguno sabe en donde está Elza?"

"No. Me preguntó donde estará. El plan no puede empezar sin ella."

"Creo que dijo que iba a cerciorarse de que ese chico estuviera a salvo."

"¿Por que le dará tanta importancia?"

"¿Celoso?"

"¿¡Que...!?"

Incluso un territorio enemigo podía convertirse en uno ventajoso si se seguían los pasos apropiados, pero eso tambien significaba que no podrían lograrlo si no se seguían.

Quizás por saber y entender eso era que trataban de esconder su miedo con comentarios inocentes y propios de alguna clase de club normal.

"¿Debería llamarla por teléfono?" Preguntó Fía.

"Mejor no. La Vanguardia podría estar rastreando nuestros teléfonos. Recuerden apagarlos cuando estemos en las posiciones que planeamos."

"De acuerdo."

Estarían en problemas si no eran capaces de seguir los pasos apropiadamente y convertir el territorio enemigo en uno ventajoso, debido a que su plan incluía el convertir a todos en sus enemigos.

Pero a pesar de esto, una de los ases de la cábala seguía ausente.

"Hey, Fía. Elza no cambiará el plan si a ese chico llega a pasarle algo, ¿cierto?"

"..."

"¿Fía?"

"Si soy franca, estoy más preocupada por lo que ese chico podría hacer. Se ve normal y corriente, y actúa como si fuera a elegir el camino más seguro, predecible y normal posible, pero cuando llega el momento él termina siendo clave de algún modo, y demuestra ser más capaz de lo que parece. Sinceramente espero que esta vez nos haya hecho caso y se haya mantenido escondido descansando, pero si no es así, la conducta de Elza podría no ser el mayor de nuestros problemas."

* * *

 **Con tres capítulos, y un problema surgiendo tras otro, los últimos dos capítulos se sienten como si fueran tan sólo un prólogo de lo que está por venir, ¿cierto? Espero que se haya sentido así para ustedes también.**

 **Este arco será con diferencia el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, permitiéndome afirmar lo anterior, que esos últimos dos capítulos son como un prólogo.**

 **Aún así, no soy fan de los arcos que se sienten interminables, por lo que aunque puedan haber una o más semanas entre capítulos, tengo en mente escribirlos, corregirlos, revisarlos y publicarlos hasta que finalmente tenga este arco completo.**

 **Como siempre, los espero en el siguiente capítulo.**


	41. Buscando a Ellen: a quien enfrentar

**Hola otra vez, ya iba siendo hora de mostrar que pasa cuando "chico desafortunado" se encuentra a "chica que venció" en un escenario peligroso, pero quise esperar un poco más.**

 **El por qué es tan simple como querer ver y opinar un poco sobre los últimos tres capítulos de la nueva temporada de Index.**

 **El arco de la Battle royale entre grupos secretos es uno de los más repletos de acción entre todas las novelas, y no le faltan motivos, pues introducen a muchos personajes y se deshacen de varios de ellos, por lo que de no ser porque la próxima temporada de Railgun los hará aparecer otra vez ya podríamos empezar a olvidarnos de que alguna vez existieron.**

 **Además, sientan lilas bases para que dos ciertos personajes empiecen a decidir que es lo que pueden hacer, que es lo que les importa y qué es lo que están dispuestos a hacer por aquellos que les importa. Aunque probablemente no volvamos a verlos animados hasta el año que viene.**

 **Y sobre lo visual, logró hacer que la batalla entre niveles 5 se viera genial. El poco tiempo que tuvieron jugó en contra a la hora de crear tensión, pero lograron mostrar lo importante, aunque quizás quien no haya leído la novela no haya entendido casi nada.**

 **Pero bueno, el siguiente también será un arco importante. Uno que pondrá a prueba a nuestro Kamijou como no había sido puesto a prueba desde hace tiempo contra un oponente muy superior, que con suerte será representado como tal.**

 **Con mi opinión dicha, no los molesto más.**

 **Es momento de dejarlos leer el capítulo.**

* * *

En una escala del uno al diez, ¿cómo interpretarías un reencuentro entre enemigos, uno de los cuales ha perdido dos veces pero tiene la ventaja mientras que el otro esta acorralado y dudando sobre si dejar sólo al mago inconsciente?

Al menos Kamisato parecía haber entendido más o menos lo que debería hacer.

"Me rindo. Realmente no quiero luchar, ¿podrías dejarme ir por favor?" Dijo levantando las manos.

"¿Eh?"

Esta súbita declaración dejó a la chica boquiabierta. Casi llegó a pensar que se había equivocado de persona, pero ella no era tan descuidada.

"Sé que no puedo cambiar el pasado, y de nada sirve disculparme, pero ahora mismo sólo quiero alejarme de todas estas luchas de magos y encontrar a mi hermana."

"Ah. ¿Ehhh? No estoy entendiendo lo que quieres decir."

"No se cuanto tengo en mi billetera, o siquiera si todavía conservo mi billetera con todo lo que ha pasado, pero si me dejas irme te daré..."

"¡Oye, no te haré nada!... o al menos no planeo hacerte nada. Como dije, no te estaba buscando."

"...¿es en serio? ¿Entonces qué estas haciendo?"

"Asuntos personales. ¿Y tú? Dices que quieres irte pero viniste al campo de batalla voluntariamente."

"Bueno, pensé que podría encontrar a algunas personas que conozco si venía."

"¿Se trata de alguno de estos magos? Parece que trataste de salvar a uno." Dijo señalando al mago caído.

"No son magos ni nada parecido."

"Si no tienen relación con la magia, entonces dudo mucho que superasen la barrera anti-personas que fue puesta."

"Pero, me dijeron que la barrera la podía cruzar cualquiera que tuviera asuntos aquí, y pensé que si me buscaban entonces eso contaría como un asunto y vendrían, poniéndose en peligro sin saberlo."

"¿Quien te dio esa explicación confusa? La barrera está relacionada con las ideas y objetivos de las personas. La gente puede fácilmente entrar y salir de la ciudad para seguir con sus vidas, y la barrera sólo detectará a quienes posean un cierto nivel de poder mágico. De hecho, aislar la ciudad produciría demasiadas sospechas y problemas molestos, así que la función de la magia es la de "hacer que la gente ignore todo lo que este fuera de lo común". Incluso si vinieran a buscarte, eso no habría alertado a los magos que pusieron la magia."

"...¿¡Cómo se supone que iba a saber eso!?"

"Incluso sin saberlo, deberías pensar en que si se trata de gente normal entonces no hubiera empezado una batalla con ataques mágicos."

"...waaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Agarrándose del cabello, Kamisato lanzó un grito al cielo al darse cuenta de su falta de sentido común.

"Contrólate, no es momento de romperte mentalmente."

"¿¡Y por qué estás tan calmada en esta situación!? ¿No trataste de matarme hace unas horas?"

"¿Y qué si lo hice? Mis asuntos aquí son otros, así que no te metas en mi camino."

"N-no lo haré. Entonces, si me permites, necesito cruzar esa puerta." Dijo Kamisato recordándole a la maga que todavía estaba bloqueando el camino.

Cuando se movió hacia un lado, el chico pasó lentamente y sin bajar la guardia, con algo de miedo de que ella cambiase de opinión, pero aun así logró ver la salida.

Y cuando iba a salir, vio una figura de pie con lo que parecía ser un bastón de un metro apoyado en el suelo. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fue ver una luz saliendo de la parte superior del bastón.

Cuando la figura movió los labios, la luz se disparó movió en zigzag como si fuera un insecto volador, por lo que a pesar de que el chico se movió para intentar evitar ser disparado, el proyectil le llegó, aterrizando con la fuerza de un golpe en uno de sus brazos.

"¿¡Ahhh!?"

"¿?"

Alertada por el grito, Machina se asomó para ver lo que ocurría, provocando que la figura volviera a mover los labios y disparar otro proyectil.

Mientras todavía se frotaba el brazo, Kamisato vio cómo el proyectil se movió como una abeja brillante, pero siendo esquivada en dos ocasiones. La maga con delantal agitó una mezcladora de cócteles y lanzó una ráfaga de viento hacia el proyectil, pero este recuperó su velocidad y llegó hasta ella.

Sin embargo, el efecto no tuvo la fuerza de un golpe.

"Ghhh..."

Una fuerza comparable a una explosión pequeña la envió volando unos metros hacia atrás, cruzando de ese modo una de las puertas de la sala en la que estaban.

"¡Gwaaaahghhhhhhh!"

Tras ver esto, y dándose cuenta de que el nuevo atacante parecía volver a dirigir su atención hacia él, Kamisato decidió huir.

Pasando por la misma puerta por la que la maga con delantal salió disparada, el chico corrió hasta encontrar la salida. Volteando a ver a ambos lados pudo ver del lado izquierdo a la chica con delantal que había recibido un fuerte golpe alejándose con dificultades mientras sujetaba su estómago.

"..."

No necesitó pensar mucho.

Kamisato Kakeru empezó a correr por el lado de la derecha mientras esperaba que a quien persiguiese no fuese a él.

* * *

Lejos de todo el alboroto que la pelea entre magos producía, alguien corría tratando de acercarse a ese alboroto.

Aunque esto no parecía como algo que haría una persona cuerda, esta chica tenía un mal presentimiento que la obligaba a ir.

"Espero que esto sea sólo mi imaginación, pero..."

Con un cabello castaño peinado salvajemente, y un atuendo que tenía rasgos tanto de delincuente como de sacerdotisa de templos japoneses, esta chica había buscado a un amigo suyo para advertirle sobre un problema que se estaba dando, pero al no encontrarlo en la habitación en donde debería estar, no pudo evitar pensar en el peor escenario posible.

"...pero, ¡Oh Kakeru! ¿Por qué no puedes evitar los problemas?"

El llevar una botella llena de monedas no parecía estar deteniendo su avance mientras se dirigía a donde una batalla entre magos se estaba realizando.

O al menos lo que debería ser una batalla entre magos...

* * *

"¡Aghhhh!" Gritó Kamisato recibiendo el impacto de un golpe en su abdomen, pero aun así manteniéndose en pie.

"Huir no cambiará nada. Si realmente no quieres pelear, entonces solo relájate, y el siguiente golpe será el último." Dijo la chica con el bastón que lo perseguía y atacaba.

A pesar de haber huido en la dirección contraria a la de la maga con delantal, Kamisato aun así había sido encontrado y atacado. Ignoraba que fue de la otra, pero parece que había sido capaz de alejarse o esconderse lo suficiente.

El chico ya había insistido antes acerca de que él no era un mago, que sólo quería alejarse de los problemas y otras cosas más, pero su respuesta en esas ocasiones eran prácticamente las mismas.

"Incluso si eso fuera verdad, aun eres nuestro enemigo."

"No esperes que muestre piedad contra un enemigo."

"No insistas con eso. Te derrotaré en nombre de mis compañeros de Oleaje."

El intercambio de palabras era tan unilateral como los ataques, que aun sin ser fuertes se estaban acumulando.

Si nada cambiaba, Kamisato caería sin duda alguna.

Pero no es como si no hubiese intentado nada. Dado que el proyectil se dirigía a él con la velocidad de una abeja, a veces intentó evadirlo para que chocara con algo, o trató de golpearlo con un palo, pero sólo lograba que rebote un poco y regrese con mayor velocidad. Al menos en esos casos la fuerza seguía siendo la misma.

El chico no podía permitirse caer aquí. Incluso olvidando a su hermana que probablemente estaría a salvo siempre y cuando no sepa acerca debe la magia, Kamisato Kakeru no podía asegurar que sólo lo atarían en algún lado hasta que todo se acabe.

Pero por si sólo no sería capaz de...

"Si ya terminaste de correr, terminaré con esto. Debiste pensarlo bien antes de aliarse con esa traidora."

"..."

"Se terminó." Dijo mientras una luz volvía a emitirse de la parte superior del bastón.

"Estoy de acuerdo en que se terminó." Dijo alguien más.

La voz no era desconocida para ninguno de los dos, pero los tomó por sorpresa. Provenía del tejado de una de las casas que estaban a un costado.

Allí, una chica con delantal que sujetaba una mezcladora de cócteles los miraba a ambos desde arriba.

"..."

"Machina, desperdiciaste la oportunidad de irte que te di por el tiempo en el que fuiste una de mis compañeras, ¿entiendes eso?"

"Vaya que el poder puede cambiar a las personas. Cuando te conocí, eras casi una sempai para mi, aunque bastante tímida y precavida. Aunque supongo que una magia como la tuya es una explicación más que suficiente para justificar ese cambio."

"Lo dices como si supieras de lo que se trata."

"Humh, tienes razón en eso. Mientras estuve en Oleaje sólo te vi como maga de apoyo, así que esto es algo nuevo..."

"Exacto, mientras que yo, por otro lado, conozco tus técnicas y las propiedades de las mismas, así que..."

"...¿pero sabes? Lo nuevo es interesante también. Y divertido." Interrumpió Machina.

"...no te vas a ir, ¿verdad?"

"No, además de que creo que debo corregirte en algo. En este momento es imposible que me ganes."

"Eso es ridículo. Ni siquiera sabes cual es mi..."

"Justicia escrita, ¿verdad?"

"¡!"

"Aunque algo modificado, el bastón que llevas no representa a un báculo ni sirve para simular ser alguna persona que use un bastón, sino que es más similar a un bastón de policía."

"..."

"El golpe que me diste a mi fue con diferencia más fuerte que cualquier golpe que le dieras a él. Dudo que él haya usado alguna clase de defensa contra la magia, y probablemente no te contendrías contra alguien a quien no conoces, lo que me dejó confundida. Pero tú persistencia en derrotarlo sin escucharlo terminó de definir mi teoría. Tu magia impone un castigo equivalente al "crimen" que haya provocado el objetivo, así que sería inútil contra alguien que no hiciese nada. Pero si funciona de algún modo, significa que el objetivo hizo algo "malo". De ahí que lo atacases sin pensar que quizás era un error."

"..."

El silencio de la manga parecía ser una afirmación. Kamisato recordó que poco antes, un ataque de Machina lo hizo volar unos metros y chocar contar la pared, pero con Kamisato usando a uno de los magos para amortiguar el golpe, noqueándolo en el proceso. Lo había hecho accidentalmente, pero era un hecho de que estaba involucrado.

Sonaba como una excusa, como un vacío legal, pero en una batalla entre magos alquiler vacío legal que ayudase a ganar era bienvenido.

La maga con delantal que había sido llamada Machina no se detuvo allí.

"Realmente hice un buen trabajo cuando estuvimos en la misma cábala, considerando que nunca tuviste que usar magia como esa, que requiere que tus compañeros hayan caído."

"Cierra la boca."

"¿Toqué un punto sensible?"

"Aún si tienes razón, no parece que tengas forma de detenerlo. Y entre todos los "criminales", tú eres quien más daño ha causado y a quien más le afecta."

Apuntándole con su bastón apoyado en el suelo, la maga volvió a decir las palabras mágicas para dejar salir al proyectil-abeja-perseguidora. Ante un golpe que no podría evadir, y no sería un ataque pequeño como los que recibió Kamisato Kakeru, Machina tomó una decisión.

Lanzó el mezclador de bebidas que tenía en su mano, impactando en ese proyectil-abeja.

Aunque Kamisato recordó que cuando trataba de golpear del proyectil este siempre regresaba con mayor velocidad, en este caso el proyectil activó su efecto...

...Y el mezclador de bebidas explotó.

"Vi parte de la pelea que tuviste contra el chico, así que me di cuenta de que objetos como palos y paredes no impedirán que el proyectil llegue al objetivo, pero en ese caso, ¿qué pasa con la ropa? O en mi caso, ¿qué pasa con este delantal que realmente no cuenta como ropa? La respuesta a la que llegué después de un rato fue que el proyectil impacta contra aquel que cometió el "crimen", y aquello que lo distingue."

De ser así, ella tomó la decisión correcta.

Mientras que un impacto significaba un golpe para Kamisato, para alguien que inició el ataque y venció venció casi todos el golpe debería ser por lo menos cinco veces más potente, así que el mezclador se destrozó como si lo hubieran golpeado con un bate de béisbol a gran velocidad.

Ahora mismo lo único que quedaba del mezclador eran pedazos de plástico y el líquido de su interior que se había dispersado en el aire como si de un spray se tratase.

"Un truco de magia sólo puede ser mágico mientras la gente no sepa cuál es el truco."

"¿Crees que ganaste sólo por eso? No me subestimes, Machina. ¡Para defenderte de ese ataque has perdido el objeto mágico que te daba poder sobre el viento!"

"No lo perdí, lo canjeé."

"...¿Ah?"

"Los trucos de magia necesitan de un truco para hacer la magia, pero algunos de los mejores son aquellos que requieren de la ayuda del público."

"...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!? ¡El líquido que había en esa mezcladora...!"

"Aún está en el aire." Dijo Machina extendiendo una mano.

Y la agitó tan casualmente como si se deshiciera de unas telarañas.

Pero el efecto fue enorme.

Kamisato tuvo suerte de estar de rodillas, pues bajando la cabeza logró evitar la muy fuerte corriente de viento que llegó.

Quien no tuvo tanta suerte fue la maga con el bastón de policía, quien al estar de pie y tratando de huir, fue despedida hacia una pared con una fuerza gigantesca.

Con un golpe exagerado, la maga con el bastón quedó fuera de combate.

* * *

"¡Ouch!" Dijo una joven con un traje de cuerpo completo ajustado y negro.

"¿Qué estas viendo?"

"Unos magos empezaron a pelearse, así que coloqué cámaras espía en el lugar y empecé a ver. Me perdí de bastante, pero al menos logré ver la pelea final."

"Acosadora."

"Es parte de mi trabajo. Necesitamos saber quiénes quedan en pie y si son amenazas, o no podremos cumplir con nuestro trabajo."

"Si, si, lo entiendo. Entonces, ¿cómo acabó?"

"¿Interesada? Bueno, ganó la nueva. Y parece que la acompaña un chico de como 16 años, aunque no vi que hiciese nada más que correr."

"¿Un chico? Déjame ver."

"¿Interesada en chicos? Quien pensaría que nuestra Sandy se fijaría en algo más grande que un hongo o microbio."

"..."

El silencio hizo que la chica acosadora con un traje oscuro se sintiera incómoda.

"Espera, ¿por qué esa cara tan seria? No me digas que este es uno de esos momentos en los que una chica conoce a un chico y entonces..."

"¡No es eso! Ese chico es el que te dije que recogimos en la carretera hace poco más de una hora."

"Ah, ¿Ese que Aileen, Ellen y tú trajeron en tu auto?"

"Sí, pero recuerdo haberlo dejado con las de Templo por un día. ¿Se habrá escapado?"

"Quizás sintió que había una chica en peligro. De hecho, mira, parece que lo esta haciendo."

"...¿En serio?"

"¿Celosa?"

"No me hagas usar la especie 331 contigo otra vez, Eve."

"..."

"Mejor así. (Rayos, si Ellen se entera de esto...)"

* * *

"Bueno, con esto ya puedo estar tranquila. Aunque tendré que conseguir otro mezclador de bebidas." Mencionó Machina mientras se acercaba al chico.

"Oye..."

"Quizás pueda cortar y pegar una botella plástica, aunque sea como sustituto temporal... no, no soy buena con las manualidades. Quizás..."

"¡Oye!"

"¿Eh? ¿Todavía sigues aquí? ¿Qué quieres ahora?" Dijo Machina que recién parecía fijarse en el chico.

"...¿Por que me salvaste?"

"...No tiene por que haber una razón, ¿o si? Sólo quería devolverle el golpe a Yuny, no esperaba salvarte." Dijo mencionando casualmente un nombre que el chico no conocía. Probablemente se refería a la maga con el bastón.

"¿Eso es todo?" Dijo Kamisato mirándola seriamente. Casi parecía haber olvidado que momentos atrás el estaba huyendo de ella.

"Bueno, si realmente quieres una explicación, te la daré, aunque será complicada para alguien que no sabe de magia. La mayoría de las veces, los hechos son más fuertes que los conceptos, por lo que pensé que si ella te derrota a a ti, entonces su magia se haría más fuerte, dado que la "justicia" con la que trabajaba ya habría tenido algún resultado. Por eso fue que fue a perseguir al más débil primero."

"Pensé que ella había dicho que no fue por ti porque habían sido compañeras. Pero en todo caso, ¿qué es eso de compañeras?"

"No viene al caso. Además, ahora mismo fuimos enemigas, y tengo que encargarme de que no vuelva por mi." Dijo retomando su caminar.

Pero aunque se acercaba al chico, sus ojos no lo veían a él, sino a la maga que había caído. Notando esto, Kamisato levantó uno de sus brazos, como si quisiera bloquearle el paso.

A pesar de que podría muy bien empujar o evadir el brazo, Machina se detuvo.

"¿Qué tratas de hacer?"

"Quítate."

"¿A que te refieres con "encargarte de que no vuelva por ti"?"

"Significa eso mismo. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero con esto ha empezado lo que muy bien se puede convertir en una guerra de cábalas, y que alguien como ella siga por aquí me pone en más peligro del que puedo permitirme."

"..."

"Si no tienes nada más que decir, entonces quítate."

"No."

"...Ahora que lo pienso, si tu escape cuenta como mi victoria esa vez, y lo de hace un par de horas es tu victoria, entonces estamos en una situación de empate, ¿verdad?"

Kamisato tuvo algunas dificultades para entender lo que le habían dicho, pero con el tono logró comprenderlo.

Él había escapado la semana pasada.

Y la había enfrentado ese mismo día.

No era difícil entender a donde iba la conversación.

"Si te quitas del camino, consideraré el dejarte ir, pero si me estorbas, no habrá una próxima vez."

Un tercer round. Y probablemente último round.

Esta maga probablemente no bromeaba con eso de que no habría una próxima vez, y el chico ni siquiera tenía razones para proteger a alguien que le había hecho daño.

Y aun así, iba a hacerlo.

"Lo sé, pero si intentas esto, las cosas no terminarán bien para ti. Mira detrás de ti."

"¿?"

Confundida, Machina dudo sobre si fijarse o no, pero Kamisato retrocedió unos pasos aun estando en medio de la inconsciente maga con bastón Yuny, y la maga con delantal que la había vencido. Ante esta distancia que consideró segura, Machina no volteó.

En su lugar, apretó una parte de su delantal con una mano, para después usar esa misma mano para cubrir uno de sus ojos. Murmuró algo que Kamisato no pudo oír, y después esbozó media sonrisa.

"Parece que salvas gente por naturaleza. Esta bien, me iré, pero probablemente nos volvamos a encontrar. Tu decidirás después si fue buena idea dejarme ir o no."

Tras decir eso, Machina volteó rápidamente para mantener en su campo de visión al mago del que había sido avisada, y se puso en movimiento. Viendo que se alejaba, Kamisato Kakeru decidió hacer lo mismo y salió del alcance de ambos mientras lo que parecía ser una nueva pelea entre magos comenzaba.

El chico realmente había tenido suerte. Antes estaba demasiado asustado como para mirar a la chica con delantal directamente, así que miraba al azar, descubriendo por casualidad a otro mago. Ni siquiera supo lo que hacia, pero sabía que Machina no se descuidaría si el chico empezaba a actuar confiado, por lo que usó su mejor cara de póker para darle una advertencia.

Las cosas funcionaron muy bien para él de hecho.

Pero depender mucho de la suerte no era buena idea. Era mejor para él el regresar y dejar que los demás se encargasen de todo, pues deberían ser más aptos para ello que un chico que llegó sin razón aparente.

O al menos eso fue lo que pensó mientras se alejaba.

* * *

"Oye, Eve."

"¿Sí, Sandy?"

"¿No crees que el chico se está acercando a...?"

"¿El territorio de Lime? Sí, así parece."

"...Quizás debamos avisarle."

"Hazlo si quieres, pero es hasta más difícil comunicarse con ella que con Ellen. De hecho, tenemos suerte de que se haya unido a esto."

"¿Y no podrías ir a avisarle al chico por tu cuenta? Tomando en cuenta tus habilidades, podrías llegar, decirle, e irte sin siquiera dejar que te vea."

"No es tan fácil. Además, no soy buena con espacios abiertos, y aunque el día esta nublado, sigue habiendo mucha luz. Podría seguirlo, pero si le hablase me encontraría, y no me divierte ser encontrada."

Sandy pareció resignarse ante esto. Si la que tenía mejor capacidad atlética no iba, una investigadora como ella ni siquiera debería intentarlo.

Además, había recibido instrucciones de no contactar al chico por su cuenta.

"¿Que hacemos entonces? ¿Esperar a que Lime lo encuentre y convierta en comida de lagarto mecánico?"

"No se si ocurrirá. Nosotras sólo pensamos que se dirige al territorio de Lime sólo por verlo alejarse en esa dirección pero podría fácilmente desviarse. Además, la red de información de Ellen es muchísimo mayor que la nuestra, por lo que si realmente se encuentran, ella misma encontrará la manera de contactar y detener a Lime."

"...Ya veo. Eso es bueno."

"Pero quien sabe, puede que decida avisar directamente al chico y salvarlo si lo ve más fácil, aunque eso podría reducir tus ya bajas posibilidades de quedarte con el chico que te ayudó."

"Creo que la especie 331 estaba por aquí... ¡la tengo! ¿Eh?"

Tras voltearse unos segundos para buscar algo en su bolsa, Sandy se encontró con una silla vacía. Pero esto no era poco común. Eve era una experta en el sigilo, e incluso Ellen había llegado a perderla de vista algunas veces en el pasado, así que Sandy ni siquiera se molestó en buscarla.

Además, en este momento eran prácticamente compañeras de equipo.

Un equipo con sus semejanzas y diferencias, de 6 miembros directamente involucrados con la misión que se les había entregado, como representantes del lado de la ciencia.

Ella formaba parte de la Vanguardia.

* * *

Tras alejarse de Machina, quien estaba enfrentando a otro mago que quizás ni siquiera esperaba pelear, Kamisato se dirigía a...

"¿Dónde rayos estaba el sitio donde Elza me dijo que me quedase?"

Debido a que terminó persiguiendo a unos magos, y huyendo de otros, el chico estaba lejos de donde quería estar. Y como estaba en un lugar que no conocía, no sabía como guiarse.

Podría reconocer el camino si volvía sobre sus pasos, pero la idea de verse envuelto en otra pelea sin esperanza de ganar le impedía pensarlo seriamente.

Por otro lado, si caminaba lo suficiente, y doblaba después de un tiempo, debería ser capaz de rodearlo todo y reconocer algunas de las casas por las que pasó.

Y con suerte, lograría llegar rápido a la habitación segura. O si lo veía conveniente, fuera del pueblo, de manera que pudiera encontrarse con su hermana a salvo antes de que algo más pase.

Ese día ya había sido suficiente para él, y quería descansar, esta vez en serio.

Pero a mitad de ese pensamiento, el chico se detuvo, preocupado y algo asustado.

Esto no era exactamente porque hubiera visto o sentido algo que le diese miedo, sino por un escalofrío que sintió. Y el quedarse quieto fue un intento de prestar atención a su entorno, para así poder ver o sentir la fuente de ese escalofrío.

Y la sintió.

Fue un sonido pesado, como de pasos, pero mucho más fuertes. Y lo peor no era sólo eso.

Lo peor es que no sólo sentía las vibraciones que producían los sonidos, sino también vibraciones, apenas perceptibles en el suelo.

Pero lograban ser perceptibles al fin y al cabo.

Lentamente, Kamisato giró su cabeza hacia el punto de donde oía esos pesados pasos.

Lo que vio entonces, fue la cabeza y hombros de una chica poco mayor que él, asomándose y viéndolo desde el techo de una de las casas en una esquina. Por alguna razón al chico le parecía que la escena tenía algo fuera de lo normal.

"¿Ohhh? ¿Qué tenemos aquí?"

"Emh, puedo explicarlo..."

"Hazlo si quieres, pero estoy segura de que fui clara cuando les dije a todos lo que pasaría si alguien se acercaba demasiado."

"Pues, soy parte de la Cábala Templo por un Día y me perdí cuando trataba de... ¿Ah?"

La mentira repetitiva del chico fue interrumpida cuando vio que la cabeza y hombros de la chica en el tejado desaparecieron como si esta se agachase.

Las vibraciones y sonidos de pasos pesados regresaron, y algo se asomó en esa esquina. Algo grande, pesado y con mucha fuerza apareció en su campo de visión.

Una obra de maquinaria de casi tres metros de altura y casi diez de largo, que al chico le recordó un lagarto gigante, apareció transportando en su lomo a una chica de no más de un metro y medio.

Finalmente Kamisato entendió lo que le parecía que estaba fuera de lo normal.

Era la perspectiva. Creyó ver a la chica sobre el techo de la casa cuando en realidad estaba detrás de esta, usando al lagarto mecánico gigante para elevarse unos cuantos metros.

Uno tras otro, parecía que Kamisato Kakeru volvía a estar en un problema.

* * *

Dentro de un automóvil gris plata corriente, dos chicas discutían acerca de la tercera que estaba con ellas.

"Uuuuuuuuu."

"Kamisato-san, Mary sigue gimiendo. ¿Estas segura de a donde vamos?" Dijo una chica con gafas que parecería tímida de no ser por las grandes flores tropicales creciendo de su cabeza.

"..."

"Ejem, ¿Kamisato-san?"

"..." La mencionada volvió a ignorar a la chica con flores.

"... Kamisato-nee..." murmuró finalmente.

"¿De que se trata?" Respondió claramente la hermana de Kamisato, quien manejaba en ese momento.

"Mary está gimiendo más que antes. ¿Estas segura de que vamos por el camino correcto?"

"Tenemos que estarlo. Mary probablemente este gimiendo porque reconoce el olor de Kakeru, así que este debe ser el camino correcto. Además..."

"¿Además?"

"Además probablemente podamos verlo pronto. Si por el contrario él esta haciendo otra cosa, entonces creo que tendré que tener una seria conversación con él." Dijo con una expresión vacía.

Claire en el asiento de atrás tembló al recordar cuando ella habló con el chico con un tono de voz tan calmado como el de un asesino serial.

Pero de pronto, su expresión cambio por completo mientras aceleraba el auto, esta vez moviéndose de forma totalmente voluntaria y consciente.

Este cambio de actitud generó dudas en Claire.

"Emh, ¿Kamisato...nee? ¿A donde vamos tan rápido, viste a Kamisato-san?"

"No a él, pero sé lo que vi, y necesito asegurarme." Respondió la hermana de Kamisato Kakeru.

Claire no logró ver lo mismo que ella, y no le preguntó, pero de haberlo hecho, probablemente también hubiera estado de acuerdo tras oír la explicación.

Aunque pequeño y difícil de ver, un drone podía ser visto sobrevolando unas casas. Un drone que la chica de 18 que parecía de 14 no podía olvidar.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo, y uno que retomó un problema que inició en el capítulo anterior, y lo cerró en el mismo... para dar lugar a otro más.**

 **Aunque el escenario todavía no está del todo formado, creo que se puede entender lo básico de la situacion; grupos de magos y personajes del lado de la ciencia chocarán, y nuestro desafortunado protagonista junto a sus conocidos se involucrarán más de la cuenta. Pensaba en un desarrollo que recuerde a la battle royale que fue animada hace poco con todos los bandos del lado oscuro, pero con menos oscuridad, si se me permite decirlo.**

 **Y aunque básico, las magias que han aparecido, así como también sus condiciones de uso y explicaciones están basadas en lo que pude rescatar del nuevo volumen 21 de la novela que salió hace poco. Ya daré mis comentarios al respecto en algún otro momento, pero por ahora me enfocaré en lo que estoy haciendo y lo que puedo hacer.**

 **Por último, y sinceramente, creo que estos capítulos saldrán cada dos o tres semanas, dependiendo de cuanto trabajo me lleven y que tanto tiempo tenga para armarlos, pues aun si tengo la base y el esqueleto para los eventos, el pasarlos a palabras y coordinar su duración es algo más complicado.**

 **Con eso dicho, me despido y espero volver a vernos en el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
